Viaje al Multiverso
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: La vida de Eren y sus amigos por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, pero tras la llegada de un extraño chico que afirma ser hijo de Rivaille y el, se dan cuenta que las cosas están lejos de terminar, el misterio crece, la destrucción regresa y caos llega. Eren y su viejo equipo de Viajes Entre Dimensiones, viajaran al Multiverso, donde encontraran otras versiones de sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

**VIAJE AL MULTIVERSO**

 **Soy Nekoboy mty trayendo para ustedes la cuarta temporada de esta saga de fics que comencé por allá del 2014, si van al día con el manga de Shingeki no Kiojyn saben que han pasado muchas cosas, una historia completamente diferente y alejada a la presentada en el fic. Eren se ha vuelto alguien frio y serio, pero aquí sigue siendo ese mismo e hiperactivo adolescente que a todos nos encanta. Ya sin más que decir espero que esta nueva temporada les guste, sean bienvenidos al Multiverso.**

 **De ante mano para los nuevos, si leen esta historia seguro que habrá muchas cosas que no entenderán, por eso recomendaría que leyeran las temporadas anteriores.**

 **Capítulo 1: Hola, Soy Riven.**

-POV EREN-

Seguía sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, un momento antes estábamos felices celebrando el cumpleaños de Rivaille y al siguiente el regalo que le obsequie había provocado la aparición de un extraño chico que guardaba un gran parecido a nosotros dos y no solo eso, sino que nos había llamado padres mientras nos abrazaba felizmente.

-Papa, padre, por fin, que alegría volver a verlos.

Los otros dos consiguieron zafarse del agarre y retrocedieron un poco manteniéndose a la expectativa del recién llegado igual que todos los otros presentes en el restaurante.

-Ah…

-Escucha bien muchacho no tengo ni idea de quien seas pero aléjate de nosotros.

-¿Qué? Pero si soy yo, Riven, su hijo.

-¿Hijo?

-Estas… equivocado amigo, Levi y yo apenas llevamos poco de casados, ni siquiera podemos tener hijos, ambos somos hombres.

-Pero es la verdad, yo soy el hijo de ambos, papa Eren tú me llevaste en un tu vientre por nueve meses.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo paso eso que ni me entere? ¿Tú recuerdas algo sobre eso Levi?

-En absoluto.

-¿Alguien recuerda algo sobre eso?

Las negaciones se hicieron presente por parte de todas las demás personas, no era posible bajo ninguna circunstancia que ese chico que acababa de aparecer fuera hijo de Rivaille y Eren, aunque nadie podía negar el enorme parecido que tenia de ellos dos. Entre el caos que se comenzaba a generar y queriendo evitar llamar más atención de la que ya tenían Erwin ordeno que todo miembro de la legión regresara al cuartel, pues ese era el lugar más indicado para tratar un asunto tan delicado. Ya con todos de regreso a ese lugar, fueron hasta la sala del comedor donde el recién llegado se sentó en una mesa teniendo enfrente suyo a varios miembros de la legión.

-(Erwin) Muy bien, empecemos por el comienzo, ¿Puedes repetirnos tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Riven, hijo de Eren Jaeger y de Rivaille A…

-¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡CALLATE! ¡NO VAS A MENCIONAR MI APELLIDO! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!

Rivaille rápidamente se le había abalanzado consiguiendo evitar que ese pequeño desconocido revelara una parte de su vida, lo que menos quería era que todo el mundo supiera que había cierta relación en su pasado con el de Mikasa. Tras asegurarse de que el chico no hablara sobre eso volvió a su estado más sereno aunque dejando boquiabierto a más de uno.

-Ah, no has cambiado en nada padre.

-Que yo no soy tu padre.

-Si lo eres y papa Eren también lo es. Solo mírenme, ¿No es obvio que soy su hijo?

El chico hablaba con verdad, el parecido entre ellos era completo, aunque físicamente se veía más parecido a Eren, tenía el cabello negro y lo ojos de Levi, además de una estatura intermedia entre las de ellos. Estaba vestido con un uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento pero la diferencie estaba en que el color de las alas estaba invertido, la de la derecha era la azul y la izquierda la blanca cuando debería ser lo contrario.

-(Eren) No negare que te nos pareces, pero eso no significa nada, podría ser una simple coincidencia.

-(Rivaille) Exacto, el físico no es suficiente para que creer que puedes estar emparentado con nosotros.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, ustedes son mis padres.

-(Erwin) Escucha chico, no sabemos de dónde vienes o cómo fue que terminaste en este lugar, pero creo que sencillamente estas muy confundido, deben haberte pasado cosas realmente extrañas, pero descuida nos haremos cago de ti.

-Si han pasado muchas cosas y eso deberían saberlo.

-(Hanji) Aquí no ha pasado nada en mucho tiempo amigo, ¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza nada más?

-No me he golpeado, digo la verdad cuando me refiero que pasaron muchas cosas, he pasado mucho tiempo buscándolos, intentando hallarlos, viajando de un lugar a otro por toda la creación, Axrex me envió aquí.

-¡AXREX!

Un grito unísono se hizo presente aturdiendo un poco al chico. Hasta la mención de ese nombre aun pensaban que el chico sencillamente estaba aturdido, pero si conocía al todo poderoso Axrex, entonces algo realmente serio debía estar sucediendo.

-(Armin) ¿Conoces a Axrex?

-Así es, él fue quien me ayudo a llegar aquí.

-(Mikasa) Pero es que no tiene sentido lo que dices, Axrex es un ser muy poderoso que no es de ningún mundo, es prácticamente imposible que lo conozcas.

-Lo conozco, me ha ayudado por mucho tiempo.

-(Eren) Eso no puede ser, a no ser qué…

-(Rivaille) ¿Acaso has viajado desde el futuro al pasado?

-¿Viajar en el tiempo? No, he estado viajando entre dimensiones buscándolos, aunque ahora que lo pienso ciertamente se ven más jóvenes. Excepto tu padre Rivaille, tú sigues viéndote igual de joven.

-Ah… (En realidad es bueno saber eso) Bueno si no has viajado en el tiempo, ¿Qué quieres decir con haber viajado entre dimensiones?

-(Eren) Toda la locura de viajar entre dimensiones ya se terminó hace unos meses, lo conseguimos, triunfamos, devolvimos el equilibrio a las dimensiones y Axrex volvió a su forma natural. Ya solo existe un final feliz para todos nosotros y nuestros amigos en otras dimensiones.

-¿De qué hablas papa? ¿Final feliz? No puede haber un final feliz tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.

-(Rivaille) ¿Y qué ha pasado según tú?

-¿No lo recuerdan? ¿En serio ninguno de ustedes recuerda nada?

La negación se dio por parte de todos, dejando completamente desconcertado a Riven que no entendía cómo es que sus padres y aquellos a los que conocía, no recordaban en absoluto nada de lo ocurrido. El joven estaba abrumado por lo sucedido cosa que de inmediato noto Eren y se acercó a su lado.

-Escucha, no se quien seas o por que hayas pasado, pero puedes confiar en nosotros, tenemos algo de experiencia con cosas extrañas sucediendo a nuestro alrededor, así que lo que haya ocurrido puedes decírnoslo.

-Papa…

-Am y si puedes dejar de decirnos así por favor, es un poco incómodo jejeje.

-En serio que me parezco a ti, bien lo dicen todos.

-Bueno eso no lo sé, pero si me gustaría saber lo que tienes que decir.

-…Ah… de acuerdo, les contare…verán lo que sucede es que…

Una puerta se abrió estrepitosamente asustando a todos, vieron que de ella emanaba una brillante luz amarilla que los cegaba, no era posible que eso estuviese pasando, pues habían entrado por esa puerta para ingresar al comedor. Se les dificultaba enfocar la vista pero si alcanzaron a ver como extraños rayos de luz que se movían como tentáculos surgían y se dirigían a ellos.

-(Ymir) ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

-(Christa) ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-(Mikasa) ¡La salida de emergencia esta atorada!

-(Armin) ¡Por las ventanas!

-(Moblit) ¡No sirven! ¡Están atrancadas!

-(Erwin) ¡Todos cuidado! ¡Usen lo que puedan! ¡Lancen algo!

En el caos Rivaille aprovecho para sujetar a Hanji de una mano sorprendiéndola, solo un segundo después y con gran fuera la lanzo en dirección de esos rayos de tentáculos. La mujer grito de terror y fue súbitamente sujetada por uno de esos rayos que se envolvió en su cintura y comenzó a llevarla hacia la puerta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Levi! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡Era mi oportunidad para deshacerme de ella! ¡Y si se la llevan no perderemos nada! ¡Sabes a la perfección que aprovecharía esta oportunidad!

-Hay padre, siempre la tratas tan mal.

-¡QUE NO SOY TU PADRE ENTIENDELO!

-(Sasha) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Connie) ¡Sasha resiste! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Mikasa) ¡Nos está atrapando a todos! ¡Armin amor!

-(Armin) ¡Mikasa corre! ¡Huye!

La chica sujeto a su novio de una pierna el cual ya estaba atrapado por uno de esos rayos, su desesperación se convirtió en horror cuando el rayo se dividió y la envolvió a ella también para comenzar a llevarlos a la puerta. En solo instantes, los rayos envolvieron a Erwin, Moblit, Ymir y Christa, por su parte, Rivaille, Eren y Riven estaban arrinconados en una esquina y fueron rápidamente envueltos por los rayos mientras gritaban y forcejeaban intentando liberarse. Cuando todos fueron atrapados los rayos retrocedieron velozmente llevándolos a todos al interior mientras gritaban y clamaban por sus vidas.

-(Riven) ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-(Eren) ¡Heichou! ¡Heichou!

-(Rivaille) Oh diablos, este sí que ha sido un pésimo cumpleaños, bueno por lo menos aún tengo el obsequio de Eren.

El grupo entero fue ingresado al interior brillante y solo un segundo después el brillo se desvaneció, dejando ahí a la vista el pasillo común y corriente. La puerta se cerró dejando una habitación en completo silencio, cuya única prueba de lo ocurrido eran los objetos tirados por todas partes. ¿Qué era lo estaba pasando? ¿Quién es Riven exactamente? ¿De dónde ha venido? ¿Cómo era que conocía a Axrex? Fue así como una nueva y gran aventura dio comienzo para Eren que no imaginaba lo fantástica que podría ser.

 **Ha dado comienzo esta nueva saga, espero que este primer y corto capitulo haya sido de su interés y que sigan continuando leyendo el fic. Pensaron que Viajes Entre Dimensiones fue grande, pues el Multiverso es mucho más extenso.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hola Axrex

**Hola lectores, estamos de vuelta con este segundo capítulo de la saga, veamos que les ha sucedido a nuestros queridos amigos.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hola Axrex**

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!

-¡SOCORRO! ¡PORFAVOR!

-¡SALVENOS! ¡AYUDA!

Los gritos se escucharon cuando el misterioso portal se llevó a todos y cesaron tras cerrarse, el grupo seguía atrapado en el potente brillo cuando de pronto sintieron como se estrellaron contra el suelo con una potente fuerza que los dejo muy adoloridos.

-(Sasha) ¡Hay! Eso me dolió.

-(Connie) Nadie nos respeta.

-(Ymir) Tiene la culpa de esto ese muchacho nuevo.

-(Moblit) ¡Capitana Hanji! ¿Está bien?

-Si Moblit, descuida no me paso nada. Oh vaya, pero… ¿En dónde diablos estamos? ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Quiero tocarlo!

-¡Deje eso, no lo toque!

-(Armin) Mikasa, Eren, ¿Reconocen este lugar?

-Pero claro que si amor.

-Estamos… en el portalero de nuevo.

-Hola…

El grupo entero volteo viendo a alguien de pie frente a su trono en la cima de unas escaleras, un joven de cabello gris con elegante atuendo mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-Me da gusto verlos, aunque no esperaba volver a hacerlo. –Fue lo que dijo mientras bajaba por la escalera en dirección a ellos- y para los nuevos, sean bienvenidos al portalero.

-(Erwin) Es sorprendente, todas estas cosas, esos discos idénticos al anterior, no puedo creer que un lugar como este en verdad exista.

-Y aun no ves las puertas.

Tras un movimiento con su mano, Axrex mostro un sinfín de puertas girando como espiral encima de ellos, provocando el asombro entre aquellos que visitaban el lugar por primera vez, los objetos a su alrededor, las puertas girando y hasta el mismo Axrex eran cosas impresionantes.

-(Christa) Este lugar es increíble, ¿Todas esas puertas son las entradas a otras dimensiones? Esas dimensiones que visitaron Eren y los demás.

-Así es y cómo pueden observar, son muchas, y poseo conocimientos sobre todas ellas, prácticamente no puede pasar nada sin que yo lo note. Y por eso mismo es que los he traído aquí ahora.

-(Eren) No comprendo, Axrex, ¿Por qué nos trajiste al portalero?

-(Riven) ¿Axrex? Él no es Axrex.

-(Rivaille) Por favor, no empieces con tus juegos, él es Axrex, tú has dicho hace poco que lo conocías.

-Pero no es el, ese no es Axrex.

-Y regresando al punto importante en todo esto, ¿Quién eres tú exactamente?

-Riven, hijo de Eren Jaeger y Rivaille A…

-¡Ya te dije que te calles!

-Ok, está bien me callare y repito cuando digo, tú no eres Axrex.

-(Eren) Pero es el, nosotros ya lo conocemos, este sujeto es Axrex.

-No lo es, él no es Axrex, se parece un poco pero no lo es.

-Ah que se le va a hacer, perdónalo ¿Si? Este chico solo está un poco loquito porque se golpeó en la cabeza cuando lo conocimos.

-(Armin) En fin, ¿Axrex porque nos has traído a todos aquí?

-Algo ha pasado, verán estaba tranquilo realizando mi guardia eterna cuando sentí una profunda alteración, se produjo un terrible estruendo, peor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido, por un segundo pensé que otro cumulo de oscuridad se acercaba mas no fue el caso, comencé a buscar el origen de ese disturbio y termino descubriendo que provenía de su dimensión.

-(Sasha) ¿En serio? ¿Nuestro mundo otra vez?

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo, parece que su dimensión es una especie de imán para eventos extraños.

-(Connie) Bah, estamos acostumbrados.

-En fin, al detectar el punto de esa alteración use mi poder para crear un portal y traerlo hacia el portalero y por lo que parece, ya he descubierto la causa del problema.

-(Riven)… ¿Qué?... ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú eres el que ha causado esa alteración.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver?

-Tienes mucho que ver, para empezar no reconozco tu propia existencia, puedo detectar que tienes ascendencia en común con Rivaille y Eren, pero a la vez tu esencia es muy distinta, fuera de lugar, tu no perteneces aquí y con eso que hablas sobre mí, de parecer y no ser, solo me deja llegar a una conclusión.

-(Mikasa) ¿Y cuál es?

-Muy simple en realidad. Riven, tú no eres de este universo.

-¿Qué dices?

-(Armin) ¿Eso es posible?

-(Erwin) Espera un segundo, ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? ¿No te referirás a que es de otra dimensión?

-Para nada, hay muchas dimensiones eso es verdad, pero puedo detectar que no perteneces a ninguna de ellas, solo apareciste de pronto en la que tiene más características tuyas, más sin embargo continuas sin ser de ninguna dimensión que conozca.

-(Eren) ¿Pero de otro universo? No estoy seguro de entender eso.

-(Hanji) Yo tampoco, pensé por lo que nos han dicho y hasta donde entendemos que todas las personas provienen de otras dimensiones sencillamente, otros mundos que se encuentran tras esas puertas flotantes.

-Pues hasta donde yo sabía también era así, pero reitero, Riven no es de este universo.

-(Moblit) ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿De dónde viene entonces?

-Es una buena pregunta, ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente antes de que los trajera a todos aquí?

-(Eren) Estábamos preparando la fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Levi.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿No pensaste en invitarme?

-…estas en un punto en el que es muy difícil alcanzarte.

-Aun así, me gustan las fiestas.

-Si como sea, le acababa de dar su regalo a Levi cuando de pronto hubo un potente brillo y este chico salió disparado de la nada, estrellándose, tumbando cosas a su paso, para luego decir eufóricamente que yo y Heichou somos sus padres.

-¿Eso es cierto Riven?

-Por lo menos la última parte sí, no sé qué hacían antes de mi arribo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te obsequio Eren, Rivaille?

-Ah, claro espera, fue este medallón, muy curioso de hecho y… ¡Hey! Es mío.

Axrex al ver el medallón uso su poder para hacerlo levitar y traerlo hacia él, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, quedo fascinado por el objeto, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como si se hubiese perdido en él, casi olvidando por completo la presencia del resto hasta que sus llamados lo hicieron regresar en sí.

-(Sasha) ¿Oye sigues ahí?

-(Christa) ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… no puedo creer lo que veo.

-(Ymir) ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De algo muy serio, Eren ¿Dónde has obtenido este medallón?

-Lo obtuve de un mercante en Trost, en cuanto lo vi súper que era un obsequio perfecto, costo mucho pero valía la pena, según me dijo ese hombre, el medallón es viejo, proveniente del viejo mundo antes de las murallas y hasta me hablo sobre una historia al respecto.

-¿Qué historia?

-Deja recuerdo, ah cierto. Según la historia cuando la puerta del medallón se abre grandes acontecimientos sucederán. Las cosas de una forma distintas veras y todo más de una versión tendrá. Por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo el mercante, pero pensé que era solo una leyenda cualquiera, no me parecía nada importante.

-(Connie) Tomando en cuenta todo lo que hemos vivido, quizá hubiera sido mejor que dejaras esa cosa con su viejo dueño.

-Lo sé y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo comprado. Axrex, ¿Tu entiendes algo de todo esto? ¿Tiene que ver ese medallón con lo que está pasando?

-Creo saberlo, pero ha pasado algo más que no me han dicho, estoy seguro de eso, puedo percibirlo.

-(Rivaille) Cierto, ese medallón atrajo mi fotografía del grupo que conformamos mientras viajamos entre dimensiones, la absorbió, después apareció este chico y el medallón y la fotografía estaban de vuelta.

-Ya veo… ahora todo comienza a tener sentido.

-(Mikasa) ¿Sentido? ¿A mi parecer cada vez tiene menos sentido?

-Amigos, esto de aquí es una pieza muy antigua, una pieza que sospeche que existía, pero que nunca pude comprobarlo por mí mismo, es una pieza que posee un gran poder, uno de dimensiones incalculables, tan poderoso es que es capaz de romper las barreras de un universo y abrir las conexiones a otros.

-(Armin) ¿De verdad? Pero parece solo un viejo medallón.

-Más no lo es, esto es la puerta a algo increíble, la puerta al Multiverso.

-(Moblit) ¿Multiverso?

-(Hanji) ¿Qué es eso?

-(Sasha) ¿Se puede comer?

-(Ymir) Sasha, cállate.

-Oh, el Multiverso es algo que alguna vez considere, mas ni con todo mi poder he sido capaz de corroborarlo. Esa vieja leyenda que contaban sobre el collar, tiene algo de verdad.

-(Erwin) ¿En qué parte?

-Dejen que me explique primero antes de confundirlos más de lo que ya están. Verán todas las dimensiones que ven aquí, se encuentran dentro de un mismo universo espacial, separadas entre sí por grandes, poderosas e invisibles barreras que suelen hacer imposible la interacción entre ellas. Más como recordaran hay ocasiones en que las dimensiones pueden terminar interactuando.

-(Eren) Lo recuerdo muy bien, personalmente quiero evitar la dimensión donde esta ese gato horrible.

-Pero además de eso, siempre se ha pensado que pueden existir otros universos a nuestro alrededor, separados por barreras aún más grandes que las que dividen las dimensiones. Esto quiere decir que hay otros universos donde todas estas dimensiones, así como sus habitantes pueden existir también.

-(Rivaille) Quieres decir que… ¿Hay otras identidades nuestras?

-Sí, es justo como dice la leyenda. Las cosas de una forma distintas veras y todo más de una versión tendrá. Si esos otros universos existen, quiere decir que nosotros también, pero la historia que se cuenta en este universo, es diferente a las versiones que hay en ellos. En resumen, todas las historias tienen versiones alternativas, pueden coincidir en algunos puntos, pero se vuelven únicas a su propia forma.

-(Eren) Entonces, Riven proviene de uno de esos otros universos.

-Exacto y como he dicho, cualquier cosa puede pasar en esos universos, las versiones de las historias pueden ser muy distintas, por ejemplo podría haber un universo donde hay un Eren que nunca haya tenido deseos de ver el mundo exterior, otro en donde la humanidad nunca sufrió el ataque de los titanes, inclusive es posible que exista un universo donde hay versiones del sexo opuesto de todos.

-¿Del sexo opuesto?

-(Armin) ¿Una Mikasa hombre?

Tras pensar un poco e imaginarse la versión masculina de la chica, Armin sintió una especie de terror que lo dejo con un profundo escalofrió que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-Tranquilo amor, no presiones tu cabeza con esas cosas, solo existo yo aquí recuerda bien eso.

-Cuanto me alegro de que así sea, no quisiera toparme con una versión masculina tuya, seguro que sería alguien muy fuerte y terrorífico.

-Me estas ofendiendo un poco.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-(Riven) Entonces, si lo que tú dices es verdad, hace que todo cobre sentido de pronto. Explica porque no eres el Axrex que conozco y porque mis padres no parecen reconocerme.

-(Rivaille) Por fin entiendes que no somos tu padres.

-(Axrex) Técnicamente hablando, lo son por sangre, mas no de este universo.

-No estas ayudando.

-(Eren) Bueno, si Riven no es de este universo y proviene de otro, ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Cómo termino en nuestro universo?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.

-Estoy buscando a mis padres, los he perdido.

-(Connie) Técnicamente hablando están aquí.

-A mis verdaderos padres quiero decir. Verán, lo que paso es que…que…

-(Hanji) ¡Cuidado se va a desmayar!

Eren y Armin apenas alcanzaron a sujetarlo antes de que el chico se desvaneciera, tal parecía ser que se encontraba exhausto.

-(Axrex) Saben creo que lo mejor es que por mientras todos regresen a su dimensión, en cuanto el este mejor hablaremos de esto con más calma. Con suerte encontraremos la repuesta a lo que está pasando.

Usando su poder atrajo una de las puertas, la cual al abrirse mostro su mundo, sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a regresar a él, Moblit tuvo nuevamente que detener a Hanji que parecía más interesada en tomar otro de los discos hasta que por fin consiguió ingresarla en el portal. Solo cuando estaba por irse Eren noto una expresión seria por parte del de cabello gris.

-¿Qué harás tu por mientras Axrex?

-Debo revisar unos asuntos, después de todo, no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasar ahora que ese chico está aquí.

-¿Investigaras al respecto?

-Buscare hasta en las dimensiones más alejadas, descuida yo llegare a la suya antes de que se den cuenta, el tiempo y espacio no aplica para mí.

-Bien, pero antes de que hagas eso, dámelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El medallón de Rivaille, no es tuyo.

-Esto podría estar más seguro en mi poder.

-Oh podría convertirse en un gran peligro, creo que será mejor que ese objeto permanezca en mi dimensión, donde nadie tiene conocimiento real de él.

-…bien, si eso quieres, entonces tómalo, pero cuídalo bien, no quiero saber que has perdido algo tan valioso.

-Descuida, no lo perderé, después de todo es el regalo de Levi.

Eren ingreso de vuelta a su dimensión dejando a Axrex ahí el cual cerró el portal y empezó a levitar para explorar entre las dimensiones. Por su parte, el grupo entero estaba de vuelta en el comedor del cuartel.

-(Hanji) ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Quiero volver de nuevo!

-(Moblit) Sera cuando todo cobre sentido de nuevo capitana.

-(Erwin) No nos apresuremos, lo importante es atender a este chico primero.

-(Eren) Podemos llevarlo a mi dormitorio a descansar, creo que sería lo más adecuado. Ya ahí me encargare de él.

Sin ninguna objeción, llevaron a Riven hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, colocándolo en la cama de Eren para permitirle descansar. Todos se ocuparon al poco tiempo con sus tareas, excepto por Eren y Rivaille, ellos permanecían ahí observando al chico durmiendo.

-En verdad es como nosotros Heichou.

-Sí, el parecido es asombroso.

-Nunca pensé en tener hijos, sobre todo porque ambos somos hombres, pero debo decir que si fuera posible, Riven es la perfecta combinación de ambos. Es justo como sería un hijo propio.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque aún me genera muchas intrigas con tan solo verlo.

-Si lo sé, pobre chico, no me imagino por lo que ha tenido que estar pasando.

-Tal vez mientras nosotros viajábamos entre dimensiones, él estuvo viajando entre los distintos universos. Ya sabes, ahora el tiempo y el espacio parecen haberse vuelto cosas obsoletas.

-Cierto, cielos nunca pensé que las cosas podrían volverse así, aunque, debo decir que me alegro de conocer a este chico.

-No te pongas sentimental, no es nuestro hijo.

-Lo es hasta cierto punto, no puedo esperar a que me cuente todo sobre ese lugar del que proviene, ¿Qué clase de mundo será ese?

-Sin duda uno muy extraño para que un hombre se embarace.

-Buen punto, pero igual, siento una especie de conexión con él, estoy seguro de que podemos ser buenos amigos.

-Eren, ya te lo dije, no te encariñes, en cuanto despierte lo mejor será que Axrex intente regresarlo al lugar de donde proviene.

-Solo espero que en verdad pueda regresar, no quiero que quede separado de su familia.

-Según él, están separados por algún incidente.

-No importa lo que sea, volverán a estar juntos, estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Es una especie de intuición, no me hagas mucho caso jajaja.

-Ah, Eren, ven lo mejor será dejarlo descansar en paz.

-Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte, tu adelántate no hay problema, oh por cierto, toma, conseguí que Axrex me lo devolviera.

-¿El medallón?

-Sí, era para ti a fin de cuentas.

-No te hubieras molestado… pero gracias.

-Con tal de verte feliz Heichou, no hay nada que no llegara a hacer.

La pareja se acercó dándose un suave beso, beso que no pasó desapercibido para el otro chico el cual dio una leve sonrisa al verlos, tal vez esos de ahí no eran sus padres, pero actuaban como ellos.

Entre tanto en el Portalero, Axrex levitaba en forma ascendente observando todas y cada una de las dimensiones que pasaban a su alrededor, era como si estuviese buscando algo, algo que ni el mismo sabia con precisión que era.

-Riven…Riven…Riven… ¿Por qué presiento que tu arribo no es una buena señal?

Continuara…

 **Axrex regreso y trajo grandes revelaciones, ¿Sera que en verdad la llegada de Riven será un mal presagio? Si Riven es de otro universo, ¿Qué paso con sus respectivos padres? ¿Quién será el otro Axrex? ¿Veremos de nuevo al viejo equipo de antes? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	3. Chapter 3 El Fin Regresa

**Aquí Nekoboy con el tercer capítulo de esta cuarta temporada.**

 **Capítulo 3: El Fin Regresa.**

Un nuevo día llego al territorio de los muros y en el cuartel general de Trost la actividad estaba al tope. Los miembros de la legión estaban de vuelta en sus actividades diarias, con excepción de algunos cuantos que estaban ocupados encargándose del recién llegado.

-Es casi idéntico a casa.

-Entonces, ¿Es muy similar, verdad Riven?

-Así es papa Eren.

-Am, no sigas diciéndome así, es raro, además tenemos como la misma edad.

-De acuerdo y si ya tengo 15 próximamente 16, disculpa que me entusiasme tanto al verlos es solo que, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

-Tenía apenas 10 años en ese entonces.

-¿Diez? Entonces has pasado años buscándonos.

-Exacto, no ha sido fácil y cada vez que siento que estoy cerca termino equivocado, ahora estoy más lejos que nunca de encontrarlos.

-Lamento que terminaras en el universo equivocado.

-Bueno no es como que pudiera controlar en donde iba a terminar.

-Por cierto Riven, has dicho que somos tus padres, eso quiere decir que Rivaille y yo, ya llevamos tiempo juntos, ¿Cómo es nuestra vida? ¿Cómo son las cosas haya? ¿Somos una familia feliz?

-Pues todo es similar, nuestra vida era buena, tranquila, no había muchas preocupaciones, supongo que se puede decir que si éramos felices.

-¡Lo sabía! Eso quiere decir que Levi y yo también seremos felices.

-No puedo asegurar eso, pero supongo que sí.

-Wow, tal parece que Levi y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos en todos los universos, eso en verdad me alegra, creo que es la parte en común en la mayoría de las versiones.

-No he conocido a otras versiones suyas, solo a mis padres originales y a ustedes, de hecho no había viajado a otro universo hasta que llegue al suyo, ¿Cómo fue que Axrex me mando aquí? ¿Para qué lo hizo?

-Ni idea, pero me gustaría conocer a ese otro Axrex, ¿Sera tan extraño y poderoso como el que nosotros conocemos? Creo que solo podre saberlo de conocerlo en persona.

-Él es muy poderoso, como les dije me ha ayudado por mucho tiempo, es casi como una figura adulta en la que he podido confiar siempre. Por lo menos desde que este viaje de locura empezó.

-Sabes, eres alguien admirable, has estado buscándolos por años sin rendirte, no cualquiera sería capaz de hacer eso, creo que eres una persona en verdad increíble.

-…

-¿Qué?

-Tu, bueno, mi verdadero papa Eren, solía decir lo mismo cuando era niño.

-…Creo que él lo decía porque era verdad y yo también puedo ver eso, el notaba que era capaz de hacer grandes cosas.

-Gracias… ¡Ah! Esto es tan extraño jajaja

-¿Extraño?

-Es que, te veo y veo a mi papa, pero ahora siendo tú tan joven es como si hablara con un gran amigo.

-Ah ya entiendo, jajaja es cierto, es confuso y divertido jajaja.

Mientras ellos reían en el patio central, Rivaille observaba todo desde la venta dentro de una de las oficinas.

-(Erwin) Parece que ya han congeniado bastante bien.

-Aun no me agrada ese chico.

-(Hanji) Pues a Eren le agrada, ambos parecen tener el mismo sentido del humor y es bueno, porque si en verdad es hijo suyo tuvo suerte de no ser tan amargado como tú.

-No me importa lo que digan, todo esto es demasiado extraño. No me entra en la cabeza que ese chico sea hijo mío.

-(Erwin) Técnicamente no lo es, pero hasta cierto punto en verdad es tu hijo.

-Por favor Erwin, no empieces tu también.

-Algo me dice que no es eso lo que te molesta realmente.

-¡Levi oculta algo lo sabía! ¡Dinos! ¡Yo quiero saber!

-No estoy ocultando nada Hanji.

-Eso no se oyó sincero, algo tienes, solo dilo.

-…

-Solo dinos lo que pasa Rivaille, si es algo grave podríamos ayudar.

-…ese chico… está acaparando a Eren.

-¿Ah?

-¿Ah?

-Desde que apareció Eren no se despega de él y eso no me agrada, por eso estoy tan molesto.

-No puede ser.

-¡Levi esta celoso de su propio hijo!

-¡Que no es mi hijo, cuatro ojos de mierda!

-¡El gran Levi celoso de su hijo! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto se lo debo contar a todos!

-¡Tú haces algo y será tu fin!

-¡Moblit! ¡Moblit! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tengo que contarte algo graciosísimo!

-¡¿No me estas escuchando?! ¡Regresa aquí mujer demente!

-Ah, estos dos se comportan como niños pequeños en ocasiones. Mmmm ¿Me pregunto cómo será la legión de reconocimiento en ese otro universo? ¿Habrá otro yo? Si es así me gustaría conocerlo y compartir conocimientos.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, o con la mayor normalidad posible en ese cuartel, donde sus soldados no eran precisamente el mejor modelo a seguir. Llegada la noche, todos se disponían a tomar su merecido descanso luego de sus arduas labores diarias, pero en el cuarto de los chicos, estos estaban más interesados en conversar con el chico nuevo.

-(Armin) ¿Hay titanes también en ese otro universo?

-Sí, existen.

-(Connie) ¿Hay mejor comida o porciones más grandes haya?

-Supongo que se puede decir que si, aunque son muy similares de hecho.

-¡Lo sabía! Tenemos la peor comida posible.

-Oh Connie, no se te ocurrió nada mejor para preguntar.

-Lo siento Armin, pero era algo muy importante.

-Dejen de agobiar a Riven con sus preguntas.

-Descuida, estoy bien, es agradable tener una conversación tranquila.

-No digo que sea malo, solo que sería mejor que descanses en vez de tener que estar pensando en todas esas cosas.

-Jajajaja Eren, ahora sí que pareces un padre preocupado jajajaja.

-Connie tiene razón, sin duda serias un buen padre jajaja.

-¡Chicos no se burlen por favor! Es solo que no me parece que debamos agobiarlo, eso es todo.

-¡Si quieres que se vaya a dormir temprano solo díselo! Jajajajaja.

-¡CONNIE!

-En verdad que te pareces a papa, el también siempre se preocupaba de más por mí, aunque bueno tenía diez en ese entonces, supongo que es normal que un padre se preocupe. Pero tú no debes hacerlo, ya no soy un niño, somos de la misma edad, no debemos tratarnos distinto.

-…Si, disculpa si me puse muy protector.

-No importa, de hecho me hizo recordar bueno tiempos.

-(Connie) Sabes, en verdad espero que estés aquí un tiempo, eres muy divertido, ya nos hacía falta un nuevo amigo.

-(Armin) Es agradable que haya otro chico con quien conversar.

-Les agradezco a todos por recibirme, en verdad son geniales, aunque no sé si este bien que me quede, de hecho estando aquí me encuentro algo varado, aun debo hallar a mis verdaderos padres. Sé que deben estar por ahí en algún lado, solo tengo que esforzarme hasta que por fin los encuentre.

-Seguro los hallaras, si Eren logro encontrar a Rivaille viajando entre dimensiones, seguro que tú también hallaras a tus padres.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué es eso de lo que hablan? ¿Ustedes han viajado entre dimensiones? ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-(Connie) Ponte cómodo, que esta será una larga historia. Hey, Eren, creo que eres el más indicado para contársela, después de todo será como si le contaras un cuento a tu hijo jajaja.

-Y sigues con eso, pero tienes razón, muy bien Riven, presta mucha atención, ahora sabrás como han sido las cosas por aquí y créeme cuando digo que todo es verdad.

-Me muero por saber.

Eren comenzó a relatarle a Riven el comienzo de una larga y gran historia, sobre como eventos inesperados habían ocurrido en sus vidas, lugares que nunca pensaron que podrían conocer, gente increíble que conocieron y aventuras más asombrosas de lo imaginable y como cada vez que parecía que las cosas estaban por llegar a su fin, una nueva etapa de la aventura llegaba. Tras un buen tiempo hablando los cuatro chicos decidieron que era momento de descansar y a la mañana siguiente Eren recordó al ver a Riven aun dormido la plática de la noche anterior.

-(Siempre que todo parece estar por terminar, una nueva etapa llega…ah…pensé que todo por fin estaba concluido, cielos Riven, parece que has venido a abrir un nuevo capítulo en esta historia, me pregunto qué será lo que sucederá a partir de ahora, no puedes estar aquí solo por casualidad, eso ya es imposible a estas alturas del juego).

-¡Hey Eren! Despierta a tu hijo o se perderán los dos el desayuno.

-Ya voy Connie, cielos estas peor que Levi dando órdenes.

Luego de despertarlo y de que se arreglaran ambos salieron al comedor común, ya ahí tenían un lugar reservado gracias a Armin, ya sentado Eren se percató de que Rivaille no se veía en la mesa de los superiores.

-No veo a Levi.

-Parece que llego antes, comió y se fue amigo.

-Ah, es tan típico en él, me gustaría poder desayunar juntos aunque sea una vez.

-(Riven) Tu y este otro papa Rivaille, ¿Tienen dificultades en su relación o me equivoco?

-Ah, ¿Qué nos delato?

-No es necesario el sarcasmo, es solo que, mis padres también tenían esa clase de dificultades, papa Rivaille a veces hacía sentir mal a papa Eren.

-(Connie) Mira nada más Eren, hasta en otras realidades su relación está llena de problemas. ¿Quién los entiende?

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos algo más en común que el hecho de terminar juntos.

-Tranquilo, sé que no los conozco, pero si este Rivaille es como mi padre, entonces el en verdad te ama, tal vez no lo demuestre todo el tiempo, después de todo tampoco parece ser una persona igual de abierta, pero en verdad se preocupa por ti y te ama, es solo que les cuesta trabajo demostrar lo que sienten.

-Vaya, puedes ser tan cursi como Eren.

-¡Connie deja a Riven en paz!

-Yo solo decía.

-Ah, espero que en verdad sea como dices. Trato de que nuestra relación sea más abierta, pero admito que hay dificultades, por no decir que en una relación como esta, es obvio que las cosas no serán precisamente fáciles.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que todo será mejor.

-Hay Riven, que bueno que estas aquí, tú en verdad que me comprendes, no como otros que veo.

-¡Hey! Eren, Connie es el del problema. No me incluyas también.

-No intentes escapar de esto Armin, bien que estabas riéndote anoche también.

-Bah, no tienen remedio ustedes dos.

-¡EREN!

-¡EREN!

-(Todo es muy similar a casa, pero aun así, aquí no es mi casa).

Ya al medio día la mayoría de los miembros de la legión estaban nuevamente ocupados en sus actividades del cuartel. Erwin estaba ocupado preparando planos para las próximas expediciones, las chicas atendían a los caballos, los chicos daban mantenimientos a las armas, Moblit evitaba que Hanji se metiera en más problemas y Rivaille, Rivaille observaba todo desde lo alto de una de las torres del cuartel.

-Tsk. Ese chico, Eren no se separa de él. Ya me está hartando, no me importa si es mi hijo, no me agrada que este tan cerca de Eren. Espero que se vaya pronto de aquí y no moleste más.

Usando su equipo de maniobras el hombre volvió a ingresar al cuartel para llevar a cabo sus propias actividades. Aprovechando el momento de descanso el grupo de jóvenes estaba nuevamente reunido, esta vez con las chicas que también estaban interesadas en conocer al chico nuevo.

-(Christa) No cabe duda que eres hijo de ellos. Son idénticos.

-(Ymir) Tienes suerte de lucir como Eren.

-(Sasha) Si, el capitán es algo aterrador.

-(Mikasa) Aun es extraño saber que eres un hijo suyo, aunque debo decir que eres muy agradable, más que ese otro tipo.

-¿Papa Rivaille? Si, él no es muy expresivo. De niño me asustaba un poco, pero cuando comprendió lo fuerte y genial que era todo ese temor cambio por una gran admiración.

-(Eren) Es como el Rivaille de aquí, grandioso y digno de admirar.

-(Mikasa) Ahora que lo pienso, has dicho que los perdiste, ¿Tienes alguna pista de donde puedan estar?

-Muchas pistas y a la vez ninguna, si fuera tan fácil hallarlos lo habría hecho cuando niño, pero cada vez que creo que me acerco termino más lejos, por suerte Axrex siempre ha sido de ayuda y me ha cuidado en muchas ocasiones.

-(Armin) Ese otro Axrex parece ser una persona más abierta y amable que el que conocemos. Sería bueno que el nuestro tomara algunos buenos hábitos suyos.

-(Connie) Que no te escuche decir eso o vendrá hasta aquí para acabar contigo.

-(Eren) Por favor, estoy seguro que él debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pendientes de nosotros todo el tiempo. Después de todo es el vigilante de las dimensiones, ese trabajo debe ser muy demandante.

-(Christa) Pobre, seguro le gustaría tener algo de compañía, ojala pudiéramos visitarlo, apuesto a que sabe cosas increíbles.

-(Ymir) Claro que las sabes, es un ser inmortal y con grandes poderes, debe saber prácticamente todo.

-(Sasha) Pero no sabía de ese supuesto Multiverso del que hablo, supongo que no puede saberlo todo a fin de cuentas.

-(Mikasa) La verdad es que eso es un buen punto. Si lo del Multiverso es real, eso significa que hay poderes que están aún más allá del alcance y comprensión de Axrex, eso es grandioso y tenebroso. Si hay cosas más allá del Axrex, entonces eso significa que no todas pueden ser buenas.

-(Eren) No te llenes de pensamientos negativos Mikasa, seguro que si algo llegara a suceder Axrex podría interceder de inmediato y evitar problemas. Después de todo es alguien muy poderoso.

-Pero aun así termino cambiado por la oscuridad durante un tiempo, eso significa que su poder bien podría no ser invencible.

-…

-(Riven) Creo que te han dejado sin palabras.

-Sí, eso hizo. Mikasa ahora sí que te tengo odio.

-(Armin) No importa como sean las cosas. Hemos pasado por dificultades antes y salido adelante, podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

-Cierto amigo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya no hay nada que sea de temer, los titanes han pasado a ser la cosa menos importante en estos días jajaja.

-(Riven) Me gustaría que mi vida fuese tan tranquila como la suya. En verdad me alegro de conocerlos, pero aun debo continuar con mi misión.

-Descuida, debe haber una forma en la que podamos ayudar.

-No veo cómo.

-(Mikasa) Estoy segura que Axrex está pensando en algo en este momento, ya verás que en muy poco tiempo estarás de vuelta en tu camino.

-Solo espero que no tarde demasiado.

-(Eren) Igual si llega a tardar no debes preocuparte, ve el lado bueno. Estas aquí con todos nosotros y eres más que bienvenido. Este sitio suele ser tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, no tan malo para vivir, podría gustarte mucho.

-Ah, pero aun así no soy de aquí, ¿Qué tal si mi presencia causa problemas?

-Hay estas exagerando Riven, no creo que tu llegada a este lugar vaya a provocar el fin del mundo.

¡BBBBBRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS HA SIDO ESO?!

El atronador sonido de una explosión llamo la atención de los chicos, así como la de todos los habitantes de la región. Rápidamente los soldados salieron al patio del cuartel mientras el sonido seguía replicándose, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ni de dónde provenía o que lo causaba, solo sentían que fuera lo que fuera se estaba acercando.

-(Sasha) ¡¿De dónde viene eso?!

-(Ymir) Es como una gigantesca explosión.

-¡Eren!

-¡Rivaille!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estamos a salvo, ¿Pero qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea, el sonido inclusive hizo temblar el cuartel y destruyo las ventanas. Me preocupe mucho al recordar que estabas a fuera, pensé que estábamos bajo ataque.

-Pues tal vez no estamos baja ataque, pero aún no sabemos que se escucha.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ese grito es de Hanji.

-¿Ahora que tiene esa molesta mujer?

-¡Capitana Hanji! ¡¿Qué está haciendo hasta haya arriba?! ¡Baje ahora es peligroso estar en los techos!

-¡REGRESO, HA REGRESADO!

-(Erwin) ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

-¡LA DESTRUCCION REGRESO!

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!

Rápidamente los miembros de la legión usaron el equipo de maniobras para llegar hasta la cimas de las torres. Eren le dijo a Riven que se sujetara para así poder llevarlo, tras hacerlo ambos se elevaron hasta una de las torres principales. Desde ahí el grupo así como todos los soldados, alcanzaron a observar a la distancia, más allá del muro, la destrucción de cúmulos de nubes que arrasaban y desintegraban todo a su paso. El pánico se apodero de los soldados, muchos recordaban lo ocurrido la última vez, así que de inmediato comenzaron a huir para escapar de la amenaza, los civiles al ver el terror en sus rostros también comenzaron a huir, temiendo la amenaza que aún no alcanzaban a ver pero que recordaban perfectamente. Sin embargo, lo que la mayoría no se percató, es que esta nueva destrucción era algo distinta a la que presenciaron anteriormente, pues si aquella era masiva y de color gris, esta era completamente negra y oscura, e inclusive se escuchaba más poderosa que la primera.

-(Eren) ¡Esto está muy mal!

-(Armin) ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-(Sasha) ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

-(Connie) ¡Tenemos que escapar!

-(Rivaille) ¡¿A dónde?! No importa a donde huyamos, no podemos escapar de esa destrucción.

-(Erwin) Rivaille tiene razón. No hay forma de escapar.

-(Eren) ¿Y entonces que se supone que hagam…

-(Riven) Es como la que recuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo la he visto antes, esta tormenta, pero en mi mundo.

-¿Tu recuerdas una tormenta?

-(Mikasa) No importa si es la que conocimos o es otra, de cualquier forma estaremos perdidos en poco tiempo.

-(Christa) ¡Miren eso!

Como dijo la pequeña chica, la destrucción alcanzo el límite del muro y empezó a destruirlo en instantes, tras acabar con él, las edificaciones no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y fueron devastadas en segundos. Mientras la destrucción avanzaba y el pánico se apoderaba de Eren y el resto, una puerta en la zona del patio se abrió violentamente mostrándose un gran brillo, justo después Axrex apareció con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-¡¿Axrex?!

-¡¿Qué están esperando inútiles?! ¡Vengan aquí en este momento!

-(Erwin) ¡Todos desciendan ahora!

El grupo de inmediato comenzó a descender mientras la destrucción continuaba su avance al cuartel de Trost, ya en el suelo, se deshicieron de sus equipos de maniobra y fueron corriendo hasta donde Axrex el cual les indico que entraran al portal. Sin dudarlo comenzaron a entrar, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Armin y Mikasa fueron los primeros, seguidos de Erwin, justo cuando Hanji estaba por entrar Rivaille la tomo y volvió a arrojarla lejos siendo recuperada por Moblit y entrando ambos al portal.

-¡Levi ya deja de hacer eso!

-¡Aun quiero deshacerme de ella!

-¡Papa, Padre, dejen de discutir!

-¡YA MONTON DE INUTILES! ¡ENTREN AHORA!

¡BRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Justo en ese momento el cuartel fue alcanzado y comenzó a destruirse, Eren observo como la destrucción estaba a nada de ellos cuando Axrex los empujo a los tres ingresando también al portal y cerrándolo justo antes de que fuesen alcanzados. Por su parte la destrucción continúo con su camino, acabando con el distrito y los habitantes de Trost. Una nueva amenaza había llegado y todo indicaba que Eren y sus amigos tendrían una nueva aventura en muy poco tiempo.

 **Una nueva tormenta, peor que la anterior. Axrex salvo algunos habitantes de la ciudad, ¿Pero qué seria con el resto de ese mundo? ¿Cómo es que Riven la identifico? ¿Cómo Axrex llego justo a tiempo? ¿Qué está pasando en esta historia? Pronto lo averiguaremos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Portalero Caótico

**Eren y sus amigos parecen haber perdido todo lo que tenían. ¿Qué revelaciones traerá Axrex? Estamos a nada de averiguarlo, siéntense y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4: Portalero caótico.**

Eren y sus amigos sentían como si estuvieran en una caída libre en todo ese brillo, hasta que nuevamente sintieron el dolor de impactarse contra el suelo.

-(Connie) ¡HAY! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!

-(Christa) ¿Dónde terminamos?

-(Axrex) De vuelta en el portalero.

-(Eren) ¿Qué?

Como lo había dicho, el grupo reconoció el portalero, nuevamente estaban en ese extraño lugar, solo que en esta ocasión existía una diferencia, estaba mucho más lleno de gente que antes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-(Mikasa) Este lugar está repleto.

-(Armin) ¿Va a haber una reunión?

-(Axrex) ¡Ya cállense!

Axrex comenzó a subir a su trono de nuevo, mientras su larga gabardina se agitaba, parecía estar molesto o más bien reteniendo una rabieta a su parecer y eso era algo que ellos no entendían. La ya de por si gran confusión, creció cuando escucharon una voz similar que venía hacia ellos.

-¡HEY EREN!

-¿Qué?

-(Armin) ¡Es Naruto!

El grupo vio al pequeño ninja que se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo a su amigo castaño el cual lo correspondió de inmediato. Aunque solo habían pasado unos meses desde que la última vez que se vieron, Eren ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca podrían reencontrarse, por eso fue que el encuentro era casi un sueño para él.

-Cuanto me alegra verlos.

-(Eren) Es bueno verte amiguito. Se te extraña.

-(Armin) No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-(Mikasa) Que alegría, no pensé que te veríamos de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco pensé que podría volver a verlos, nadie más lo creyó, pero ahora veo que se equivocaron. Kristoff me debe dinero.

-(Rivaille) ¿Cómo dices?

-¡HEY CHICOS! ¡MIREN QUIENES LLEGARON!

De entre las personas llegaron Kagome, Kaito, Kristoff y hasta Jean y Marco. Todos se encontraban en el portalero de nuevo y Eren y sus amigos se alegraron de poder volver a verlos.

-(Kaito) No puede ser cierto.

-(Armin) ¡Chicos están aquí!

-(Kristoff) ¡Armin! ¡Es genial verte!

-(Kagome) ¡Mikasa, amiga!

-Kagome, casi no puedo creer que te vea de nuevo.

-Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡Hey Jaeger!

-¡Jean! ¡Marco! ¡También están aquí!

-Por supuesto Eren, Jean y yo también terminamos aquí.

-¡Es genial verlos a todos de nuevo!

La alegría del reencuentro casi hacia olvidar el temor por lo ocurrido recién y el misterio del porque estaban aquí junto con todas las otras personas.

-(Eren) Chicos no creerán lo que ha pasado.

-(Jean) Contigo cualquier cosa se hace realidad. Ya estamos acostumbrados a que lo imposible se vuelva posible.

-(Marco) Y hablando de imposibilidades, alguien más se muere por verte.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien que tú conoces muy bien ¡KILE! ¡MIRA QUIEN LLEGO!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

En ese instante llego corriendo de entre todas las personas un pequeño gato negro que fue justo hacia el rostro de Eren, haciendo que cayera de espalda mientras continuaba su ataque.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUITENME A ESTE GATO DEL INFIERNO! ¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO! ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!

-(Christa) ¡Eren!

-(Ymir) ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

-(Connie) ¿Por qué? Esto es divertido.

-(Sasha) Puede volverse grave Connie, vamos ayudemos.

-Como si las cosas no fueran ya graves.

Los cuatro jóvenes consiguieron con gran esfuerzo separar al gato de Eren y fue la pequeña Christa quien se lo quedo en brazos.

-¡AG! ¡GATO MALDITO!

-¡AAAAGGGG!

-(Rivaille) ¿Cómo termino el gato ese aquí?

-¡Kile! ¡Cosita pequeña! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Ah? Ese es, Alex.

El chico nombrado llego antes todos sorprendiéndose por verlos y de inmediato fue a por su gato. Solo segundos después, llegaron tras suyo Andrés, Diego y Lily, al parecer ellos también estabas aquí.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡No le gusta que lo carguen así! ¿Verdad pequeño? –Miau- Si no te gusta eso lo sé.

-(Eren) ¡Alex! ¡Chicos!

-¿Qué? ¿Eren? ¿Estás aquí?

-Sí y ustedes también.

-(Andrés) Vaya, vaya, vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

-(Diego) También ustedes terminaron aquí.

-(Lily) Sería sorprendente que no lo hicieran.

Eren no conseguía comprender lo que pasaba, su viejo equipo de compañeros con los que viajo entre dimensiones estaban en el portalero, pero no solo ellos, Alex, sus amigos y hasta ese horrible gato Kile también estaban presentes. Cuando observo un poco a su alrededor consiguió notar a otras personas familiares, ahí estaban la princesa y la reina de Arendelle, Hipo, Astrid y su gente igual, noto a Jaden, Chazz y Syrus, así como a más personas familiares, los amigos de Kagome, los compañeros de Naruto, la novia de Kaito y gente de su mundo, logro divisar a Gohan junto con una chica que debía ser la que menciono, estaban también Ash, Misty, ese pequeño ser llamado Pikachu, hasta ese tipo raro de Latíos y demás gente de las dimensiones que habían recorrido.

-Heichou…

-Dime Eren.

-Esto no puede ser una buena señal ¿Verdad?

-Me temo que no.

-Algo me dice que las cosas se van a poner muy mal. ¡AAAAA! ¡Alex! ¿Por qué me diste ese golpe en la cabeza?

-¡De anticipo! ¡Siempre que algo pasa ustedes suelen ser la causa!

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada!

-¡O lo hicieron y no te has dado cuenta! ¡Yo sé que ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí! –AAAAGGGG- ¿Ya ves? Hasta Kile sabe que tú tienes la culpa.

-No puedes creerle a ese gato más que a mí.

-A él lo conozco desde que era un gatito pequeño, chiquito e indefenso. A ti en cambio te conozco por una muy mala fortuna y no sabes cuánto desearía que nunca me los hubiera topado.

-Ah, ya empezaste.

-¡Pues si ya empecé!

-¡Madura! ¡¿Quieres?!

-¡Y tu deja de ir a otros mundos!

Antes de que empezaran a agarrarse a golpes sus respectivos amigos los separaron evitando la posible confrontación. Más no podían evitar el mar de insultos que se arrojaron uno al otro.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Hijo de perra!

-¡Eres un inútil!

-¡Tú lo eres más!

-¡Vives solo con un gato!

-¡Maldito Princeso!

-¡Te odio!

Por alguna razón eso pareció dolerle más a Eren y se refugió en Mikasa mientras dejaba salir una lagrima.

-(Erwin) No entiendo, ¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?

-(Kaito) Ojala lo supiéramos, nada de lo que está pasando tiene sentido.

-(Diego) Todo estaba en orden en un momento y al siguiente se desato el caos y la locura, parecía el fin del mundo.

-(Hanji) Nosotros escapamos de una nueva tormenta destructiva, apenas logramos escapar de ahí.

-Bueno entonces estamos en la misma situación, Alex, Andrés, Lily, ese gato y yo también escapamos de una.

-(Kagome) No solo ellos, todos los de aquí dicen que escaparon de terribles tormentas que aparecieron de la nada y acabaron con todo. Gracias al cielo Axrex apareció y abrió un portal para que llegáramos aquí, sino probablemente estaríamos muertos.

-(Moblit) ¿Esto también está pasando en otros mundos?

-(Jean) Exacto, parece que en cada dimensión es el mismo cuento. Caray y yo que pensé que todo por fin había regresado a la normalidad.

-(Kaito) Nuestras vidas dejaron de ser normales hace mucho tiempo.

-(Hanji) Pero Axrex nos trajo a todos aquí, él debe tener una explicación a lo que está aconteciendo ¿No? Él debe saber lo que ocurre.

-Eso espero, porque si no, no sé qué piensa hacer.

-(Kagome) Con calma, seguro ya está planeando algo, no olvidemos que un ser muy poderoso, debe estar a nada de solucionar este incidente.

Riven se sentía fuera de lugar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, había mucha gente en el lugar, gente que le parecía conocida pero que no eran los que conocía, un poco confundido lo único que hizo fue voltear a ver a Axrex. Axrex por su parte estaba justo sobre su trono observando a todos los que estaban en el portalero. Dio un respiro e hizo descender las diez puertas que llevaban a sus dimensiones, todos prestaron atención a lo que estaba pasando y observaron que las puertas parecían estarse desintegrando lentamente, perdían su color y solo se observaba un fondo negro creciente.

Decidiendo que no podía perder más tiempo Axrex concentro todo su poder en un aura que sorprendió a cada uno de los presentes, para luego expulsarla de sus manos como un potente rayo blanco que fue a cada una de esas puertas. El rayo irradiaba gran luz asombrándolos aún más, Eren pudo notar que Axrex debía estar haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para realizar ese poder, el de cabelle gris grito fuertemente asustando a todos, el lugar entero tembló, los discos vibraban, los relojes flotantes se agitaban, retrocedían y avanzaban el tiempo y las burbujas azules flotando por todo el lugar parecía estar a nada de explotar por las vibraciones. Temiendo una gran catástrofe, cada persona en el lugar se agacho, cubriéndose, mientras el poder de Axrex continuaba emanando. Eren tomo con su mano derecha la mano de Rivaille y con la mano izquierda la mano de Riven, eso ultimo molesto a su esposo pues aun no le agradaba del todo ese chico nuevo. El lugar continuo temblando violentamente, algunas burbujas flotantes explotaron, los relojes se desquebrajaron e inclusive algunos discos se agrietaron. Los gritos y el temor se apoderaron del lugar mientras el temblor aumentaba en intensidad, hasta que por fin todo se detuvo, dejando un silencio reinante en el lugar.

Las personas comenzaron a levantarse despacio sin entender lo ocurrido recién, se percataron de que las puertas ahora estaban rodeadas en una especie de esferas similares a las burbujas y que la degradación de ellas se había detenido. Solo entonces Eren noto a Axrex el cual termino desplomado sobre su trono.

-¡Axrex!

-(Kaito) Hay que ayudarlo, vamos.

Kaito, Eren, y Diego fueron hasta el otro siendo observados por el resto, ya con el comenzaron a hablarle, tratando de hacerle volver en sí.

-Amigo, amigo, vamos responde.

-Ah… ¿Qué paso?

-(Kaito) Eso deberías decírnoslo tú.

-(Diego) Menos mal estas bien. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Una medida… desesperada.

-(Eren) Desesperada dices, no te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Denme unos minutos y les explicare, a todos les explicare, por ahora… necesito reposar un poco.

Mientras Axrex se recuperaba las personas volvieron a conversar sobre lo ocurrido, ninguno comprendía las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, un momento vivían sus vidas de siempre y al siguiente terminaban en ese extraño lugar observando cosas increíbles y aterradoras. Al cabo de media hora, Axrex se sintió nuevamente en plenitud para dar explicaciones, se puso de pie llamando la atención de cada persona. El los observo, así como a las puertas que había envuelto en esas esferas, pero además noto el destrozo que causo, los relojes rotos, los discos agrietados, definitivamente había hecho gran uso de su poder, dio una profunda exhalación final para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Hola a todos. Para quienes no me conocen me presentare, mi nombre es Axrex, soy un ser antiguo y poderoso, que vigila todas y cada una de las dimensiones, tanto las suyas, como las que siguen girando sobre y debajo de nosotros. Este lugar es el Portalero y desde aquí realizo mi eterna vigilia. Sé que en estos momentos deben estar confundidos, desorientados, asustados, es más que comprensible, por eso mismo abrí los portales para rescatar a la gente posible, pues temí que sus dimensiones fueran a ser destruidas definitivamente, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Afortunadamente, eso no ha sucedido.

-(Hipo) ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-(Syrus) ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestros hogares?!

-(Miku) ¡¿Dónde están el resto de nuestros conocidos?!

-(Misty) ¡¿Cómo vamos a volver?!

-(Kakashi) ¡¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?!

-(Sango) ¡Tienes que darnos una explicación!

Los gritos de las personas se hicieron presentes en el lugar, Eren dedujo que fácilmente había unas 100 personas en total, descontando a Axrex. Y podía percibir como la situación estaba saliéndose de control. A final de cuentas, la gente asustada nunca es buena escuchando.

-Por favor, les pido a todos que se calmen. Necesito que me permitan explicarles lo que está pasando, resolveré todas sus dudas, guarden silencio, se los pido tranquilícense, voy a, voy a… ¡DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN!

Axrex provoco un gran estruendo que trajo de nuevo el silencio al lugar.

-¡LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ESCUCHEN! Bien, ¿Dónde me quede? Ah cierto, bueno, verán, como les estaba diciendo, ha aparecido una nueva destrucción y esta estaba arrasando con sus dimensiones, seguramente muchos recordaran que no hace mucho tiempo hubo una muy similar, la cual afortunadamente fue detenida permitiendo a todos estar a salvo. Bien, pues me temo que esta otra no será tan fácil de detener, de hecho no estaba logrando vencerla, solo continuaba expandiéndose.

El murmullo se apodero del lugar, era cierto que recordaban el incidente anterior donde milagrosamente se habían salvado, pero todo indicaba que esta nueva destrucción era más terrible que aquella anterior.

-He tenido que utilizar mi poder hasta un límite que nunca había llegado, solo para conseguir encapsular sus dimensiones en unas especies de esferas de espacio y tiempo que han detenido el avance de la destrucción. He conseguido detenerla, por ahora. Sus mundos están ahora en un estado de congelamiento, el tiempo no transcurre en ellos, todo está justo como en el último segundo de movimiento, pero me temo que esas esferas que he creado no duraran por siempre, en algún momento el poder que use para crearlas fallara y la destrucción continuara, acabando con sus mundos y desvaneciéndoles como si no existieran.

-(Astrid) ¡¿Qué va a ser de nosotros si eso ocurre?!

-(Jaden) ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

-(Elsa) ¡Tiene que haber un responsable! ¿Quién es?

-Es ese chico de ahí.

Las miradas se dirigieron sobre la persona señalada que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Riven.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?

-(Eren) ¡¿Riven?!

-(Anna) ¡Él es el culpable!

-(Inuyasha) ¡Engendro malnacido!

-(Tei) ¡Hay que arrancarle los ojos! ¡Sobre el!

Justo cuando todos estaban por abalanzarse sobre el chico Axrex lo evito, colocando varios discos flotantes entre ellos y el joven.

-(Videl) ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

-(Miroku) Es el responsable y lo proteges.

-Sé que quieren matarle, pero eso no solucionara nada, al contrario podría volver todo peor.

-Fiu, por poco creí que no la contaba.

-(Eren) Descuida, no dejare que te hagan daño.

-Gracias papa.

-Ya deja de decirme así.

-Lo siento.

-Todos préstenme atención por favor. Este chico es solo en parte responsable de lo que está pasando, pero el verdadero responsable debe ser alguien más. Verán todo indica que este joven proviene de un universo distinto al nuestro, de alguna manera ha terminado en el nuestro y por ende esta destrucción ha podido llegar hasta aquí. Entiendo que todos deseen retomar sus vidas pero eso no es posible ahora, si queremos recuperar nuestras pacificas vidas, tenemos que solucionar este problema de raíz. En palabras simples, hay que viajar a ese otro universo, una vez que se resuelva el origen de esto, nuestros mundos volverán a la normalidad.

-(Gohan) ¿Cómo se supone que alguien hará eso?

-(Gumi) Todo esto ya es difícil de entender. Y ahora hablas de viajar a otro universo, ¿Eso si quiera es posible?

-Afortunadamente, ahora parece ser que sí.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, Axrex atrajo desde el bolsillo de Rivaille el medallón que le habían otorgado de cumpleaños, lo acerco hasta si ante la atenta mirada de la gente.

-Este pequeño medallón, que parece ser algo tan simple e insignificante, es en realidad la puerta que necesitamos para viajar a ese otro universo. Este medallón, es la puerta al Multiverso. Y será clave, para salvar al nuestro.

Un Hooo se pronunció por los presentes, asombrados de que ese pequeño objeto fuera capaz de hacer grandes cosas, inclusive salvar sus dimensiones.

-(Ash) ¿Quiénes irán a ese otro universo?

-Para nuestra fortuna, tengo en mente al equipo perfecto para eso, al más singular equipo de héroes, aquellos héroes que ya nos han salvado antes.

De inmediato muchos supieron a quienes se referían, a ese peculiar grupo que salvo a las dimensiones antes y que ahora deberían hacerlo una vez más. Axrex comenzó a descender y ellos a acercarse, quedando Eren al frente del grupo.

-Con este medallón, ustedes viajaran a ese otro universo, donde solucionaran el problema que hay en él y salvaran al nuestro de los efectos que causa. Claro, si ustedes aceptan esta misión.

Eren volteo a ver a sus compañeros, todos tenían un poco de duda, pero la remplazaron con una gran determinación que el castaño entendió de inmediato.

-Aceptamos la misión, descubriremos que pasa en ese universo y salvaremos al nuestro.

-Bien dicho.

Un grito de euforia se hizo presente en el lugar, ahora había esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad, pues existía un grupo de héroes que podrían solucionar tan catastrófica situación. Todos recibieron halagos, bendiciones y agradecimientos, pues serian quienes traerían de vuelta sus pacificas vidas. Quedando acordado que viajarían de nuevo, era el momento de despedirse de familiares y amigos.

-¡Cuídate mucho amor! ¡Te quiero demasiado!

-Descuida Anna, estaré bien.

-Más te vale que no te ocurra nada haya Kristoff, porque sino iré yo misma a por ti.

-Quedo claro Elsa jajaja.

-Buena suerte Naruto.

-Gracias Sakura.

-Que tengan buen viaje.

-Lo tendremos Sasuke.

-Quisiera ir contigo Kagome.

-Es mejor que te quedes Inuyasha, nuestros amigos te necesitan más.

-Solo no seas tonta y ten cuidado en ese viaje.

-(Ash) Queremos que te portes bien.

-(Misty) Nada de hacer travesuras.

-(Latíos)…

-¿Quedo claro?

-…Si…

-(Andrés) Otro universo, no puedo creerlo.

-(Marco) Yo tampoco, seguro será emocionante.

-(Alex) Si Eren no existe ahí yo me iré a vivir a ese lugar.

-(Jean) Olvídalo, ya es suficiente con un Alex por dimensión.

-(Lily) Estoy de acuerdo.

-(Diego) Sera mejor que vayan a reunirse con el resto, créanme, estarán mejor lejos de Alex.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Nada!

Entre tanto en el grupo de los venidos del mundo de los titanes, estaban despidiéndose animadamente.

-(Christa) Tengan mucho cuidado haya.

-(Ymir) No olviden que las cosas puedes ser más peligrosas.

-(Connie) Me traen un recuerdo cuando regresen.

-(Sasha) Y a mí algo de comer.

-(Armin) Típico en ti Sasha.

-(Mikasa) Veremos qué pasa haya y luego quizá pensemos en traerles algo.

-(Eren) No tienen que preocuparse chicos, seguro saldremos con bien.

-(Erwin) Mantén siempre un ojo vigilante sobre todo Rivaille, no sabemos qué clase de lugar extraño y misterioso encontraran, todo podría ser muy diferente de lo que pensamos o conocemos.

-(Hanji) ¡SI EXISTE OTRA HANJI CONVENCELA DE QUE ME CONOZCA!

-(Moblit) ¡Le pido que no deje que eso suceda capitán Rivaille!

-Descuida, con una Hanji es más que suficiente.

El grupo estaba reuniéndose de nuevo en la zona central del portalero junto con Axrex, todos estaban listos para lo que harían cuando el otro dijo algo más.

-Aún falta alguien.

-(Eren) ¿Quién Axrex?

-Riven, ¿Qué esperas? Ven aquí.

-Ah, ¿Yo?

-Así es, tu eres de ese universo y dado que nunca he intentado enviar a nadie a otro universo, lo mejor será que estés presente, para que podamos enfocarnos en el correcto y no terminar en uno equivocado.

-(Naruto) Eso tiene sentido para mí.

Riven comenzó a acercarse sintiendo las miradas de todos, algunas no muy amables y otras temerosas, aunque era comprensible recibir todo ese rechazo cuando parte de lo que pasaba era tu culpa. Ya junto a ellos, Eren le extendió su mano derecha y le dio una sonrisa para animarle, cosa que afortunadamente funciono.

-Estamos todos listos Axrex.

-Perfecto, aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que aun necesitemos algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Alguno conserva una de esas fotografías? Por lo que me han dicho el medallón absorbió la fotografía antes de traer a Riven, creo que parte de la magia que hay en ellas en conjunto con la del medallón son clave para abrir la puerta.

-La mía y la de Rivaille se quedaron haya. Mikasa, tu…

-No la tengo.

-¿Naruto?

-No.

-¿Kristoff?

-Tampoco.

-¿Kagome?

-Ah-ah.

-¿Kaito?

-La deje en casa.

-¿Jean, Marco?

-No las tenemos.

-No solemos sacarlas del departamento Eren.

-¡Ah! ¡Armin amigo tú!

-Bueno yo… ¡Por suerte siempre la traigo conmigo!

Armin saco de su bolsillo la fotografía para gran alivio de todos, ahora era posible que se realizara el viaje.

-Qué bueno que tú siempre eres precavido amigo.

-Es bueno serlo.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué pasara con todos los demás aquí?

-(Axrex) Descuida, tengo una solución.

Con una de las burbujas azules flotantes, Axrex creo una especie de gran maqueta ahí y después envolvió a cada persona en un torbellino de nubes para luego enviarlos a ella. El grupo observo con asombro como todas esas personas habían sido empequeñecidas y ahora estaban en esa maqueta, con casas, una gran plaza central, bosques, prados y hasta un lago.

-(Eren) Sorprendente.

-Todos ellos estarán bien, yo me encargare de ellos. ¡Hay!

Axrex sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza y alcanzo a ver un boomerang regresando hasta esa chica llamada sango, al parecer ella y casi todos no estaban muy a gusto de que los hubieran hecho tan pequeños e intentaban lanzarle toda clase de cosas.

-Ah, nunca se puede tener contentos a todos, solo traten de no tardar.

-Descuida, lo haremos lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno, ahora déjenme ayudarlos para su viaje.

El grupo estaba todo junto, preparados para lo que se haría, el medallón estaba en el suelo e igual que antes absorbió la fotografía, Axrex acumuló una gran cantidad de poder con su aura para luego lanzarla contra el medallón, esperando poder abrir la puerta ese otro universo. El brillo producido por el choque de poder era asombroso, en la maqueta el resto de personas tuvo que refugiarse dentro de las edificaciones para evitar quedar ciegos, tras unos angustiantes minutos de lanzar su poder finalmente parecía estar dando resultado pues el medallón comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, hasta que Eren alcanzo a visualizar que la puerta en este se abría.

-¡AHORA! ¡TODOS A EL AHORA!

El grupo entero se lanzó hacia el medallón y sintieron como eran envueltos por un gran poder, era como si parte de ellos se desvaneciera hasta que consiguieron entrar en él y ser envueltos por una gran luz. Cuando comprobó que había dado resultado, Axrex detuvo su poder y se dejó caer de rodillas, cuando se reincorporo fue hasta por el medallón con la foto y lo tomo en sus manos.

-Buena suerte amigos.

El sonido de gritos provenientes de la maqueta lo hizo ir a revisar que pasaba y noto alguien había hecho grandes marcas en el suelo formando una frase.

-¿Cómo van a regresar si el medallón está aquí?

-…Oh… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **El grupo se ha embarcado en el comienzo de su viaje, pero parece que ya hay un primer problema jajaja XD ¿Qué encontraran Eren y sus amigos en ese otro universo? ¿Qué está pasando haya? ¿Hallara Riven a su verdadera familia? ¿Qué hay del otro Axrex? ¿Veremos a otras versiones de los personajes? ¿Habrá personajes nuevos? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Lo averiguaremos próximamente, cuando la aventura por el Multiverso comience.**


	5. Chapter 5 Un Nuevo Portalero

**Estamos de regreso con esta extraña y fantástica historia. ¿Dónde terminaran Eren y sus amigos? ¡Averigüémoslo!**

 **Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo Portalero**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO DEJAMOS DE CAER EN CAIDA LIBRE!

Fue lo que grito Eren mientras él y sus compañeros continuaban en ese extraño brillo sintiendo como estaban en una caída sin fin. El temor estaba presente, pues ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de a donde irían a terminar, solo sentían que estaban en graves aprietos y sin solución alguna. Antes de que se perdieran de vista los unos a los otros, empezaron a tomarse de las manos temiendo que fuesen a ser separados al llegar a su destino, Eren sujeto las manos de Rivaille y Riven, más lo que su esposo noto y puso un poco celoso fue que sujeto primero al muchacho antes que a él. Su caída continúo y continúo hasta que escucharon un fuerte estruendo, deduciendo que estaban cerca de llegar a su meta.

-¡Nadie vaya a soltarse! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El estruendo aumento en volumen hasta que la luz fue tan brillante que los dejo completamente ciegos. Eren sintió que despertaba de un largo sueño, estaba tendido en el suelo sin comprender muy bien donde estaban, cuando enfoco la vista pudo notar que estaban en el portalero, pero comenzó a notar que este no era como el portalero que conocía, comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad estando a su alrededor todos sus compañeros.

-Rivaille, Rivaille, despierta.

-Ah, ¿Eren? ¿Qué?...

-Parece que llegamos. Mikasa, Armin amigos, despierten.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Dónde terminamos?

-Creo que es el portalero, pero no es el que conocemos.

El grupo comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento y a observar el nuevo lugar donde estaban. Este portalero era muy similar y distinto a la vez, el piso tenia nuevamente patrones indescriptibles para ellos, más eran muy diferentes a los de Axrex, había discos y relojes flotantes también, pero en vez de burbujas azules ahora eran cubos de coloración morada. No solo eso, sino que aunque también estaban las escaleras que conducían al que debía ser el trono de Axrex, este también era algo distinto, el anterior era como un medio circulo más este eran muchos picos formando esa forma, además en el lugar había cuatro gigantescas columnas de color morado, estas no existían en el otro.

-(Kristoff) Creo que ahora si estamos muy lejos de casa.

-(Kagome) Es increíble, un universo totalmente nuevo.

-(Rivaille) Riven, has dicho que conocías a Axrex, ¿Es este el lugar que conocías?

-Así es, este es el portalero al que vine, aquí es de donde proviene Axrex.

-(Kaito) Pues sin duda es un sitio distinto.

-(Armin) Miren, hasta las puertas se ven diferentes.

Como lo dijo el chico, las puertas que giraban encima de ellos eran distintas, pues si aquellas tenían la clásica forma alargada, estas eran más bien circulares, muy distintas a las conocidas. Si sus deducciones eran correctas, estas eran también las puertas que llevaban a otras dimensiones y que probablemente cuyas versiones de la historia podían ser diferentes. Latíos comenzó a levitar por todo el lugar revisando cada cosa que estaba cerca, por su parte el resto no estaba muy seguro de por dónde empezar.

-(Mikasa) Un nuevo universo, tan inmenso como el nuestro ¿Qué debemos hacer primero?

-(Armin) Habrá que buscar la dimensión donde se inició el problema, al menos eso creo.

-(Marco) Si pero ¿Cuál es el problema original para empezar? Sabemos que la destrucción que vino de este universo alcanzo al nuestro, pero aún no sabemos qué está pasando aquí en principio.

-Hey muchacho, Riven o como sea que te llames, has dicho que provienes de aquí, creo que es momento para que nos des una buena explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh cierto, es mejor que comience a relatarles todo de una vez.

-Narra Riven-

-Provengo de otra versión de su dimensión, e igual que como me contaron sobre la suya, en la mía también existen titanes que son una gran amenaza para la humanidad, los titanes consiguieron traspasar el primer muro y fuimos forzados a retirarnos al segundo. Mi papa Eren fue uno de los muchos refugiados que llegaron a Trost y cuando tuvo la oportunidad entro en la academia de cadetes e ingreso posteriormente a la legión de reconocimiento con el fin de eliminar a los titanes.

-Sigues siendo el mismo bruto en todos los universos Eren.

-No empieces Jean o te daré un golpe en la cabeza. Continúa Riven.

-Claro, bueno mi papa termino bajo la protección del capitán Rivaille el cual era un hombre, serio, riguroso y muy frio.

-(Mikasa) No veo ninguna diferencia con el que conocemos.

-¡Mikasa no empieces tú también! ¡Dejen que Riven termine!

-Gracias de nuevo, pues tras un tiempo juntos papa comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por mi padre Rivaille y…

-¡ERES HIJO DE RIVAILLE Y EREN!

Solo en ese momento Eren y los de su mundo recordaron que no le habían contado ese pequeño detalle al resto de sus compañeros, por lo que rápidamente tuvieron que dar una sencilla y corta explicación con lo poco que sabían.

-Bien si no hay más interrupciones continuare, en mi dimensión es posible que algunos hombres se embaracen y ese era el caso de mi papa Eren. No me pregunte cómo es posible porque no lo sé, simplemente se puede y ya. El asunto es que tras formalizar su relación y casarse yo fui concebido. Luego de nueve meses finalmente llegue al mundo como un bebe sano y alegre, fue por esa alegría que mis padres tomaron una decisión.

-(Kaito) ¿Y cuál fue?

-Antes, ambos anhelaban recuperar lo que habían perdido e ir a conocer el mundo, para alcanzar la felicidad, pero tras mi nacimiento, se dieron cuenta que no tenían que ir a ningún lado, que ya no era necesario, pues yo podía ser todo el mundo que necesitaban. Así que renunciaron a ese sueño para poder criarme y darme una vida feliz.

-(Jean) No es cierto, debe ser una broma, no puedo creerlo.

-(Mikasa) Espera has dicho que los titanes también existen ahí e inclusive que ocurrieron eventos como los de nuestra dimensión, ¿Qué pasaría con la lucha contra esos monstruos si dos de los hombres clave de pronto desertaran?

-Más o menos al mismo tiempo hubo grandes cambios en nuestro mundo, considerando que era más peligroso arriesgar vidas, el gobierno decidió invertir más en nuevas tecnologías y creación de armas que pudiesen suplantar las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, de forma que ahora los muros cuentan con nuevas armas de gran alcance que pueden destruir a los titanes aun antes de que se acerque a estos, los ejércitos como la legión de reconocimiento, ahora solo realizaban expediciones menores para ver qué zonas eran más seguras para una posible repoblación, además de mantener la paz en las principales líneas de batalla, todas esas innovaciones tecnológicas han permitido que vivíamos en paz y tranquilidad y por diez años había sido de esa manera. Hasta que…

-(Rivaille) ¿Hasta qué cosa? No dejes las cosas en el misterio, habla.

-Fue poco después de que cumpliera los diez años. Estábamos viviendo otro día común y corriente, los tres estábamos paseando por las calles del mercado, conseguíamos cosas para la despensa, algunos objetos variados y demás. Le pedí a papa dinero para ir a comprar un pan y me lo dio, fui solo hasta la tienda que estaba a varios locales de distancia, ellos podían verme por lo que no existía ningún problema, conseguí lo que quise y estaba saliendo del lugar cuando de pronto escuche ese horrible estruendo. El lugar entero tembló violentamente y al salir había pánico en todas partes, la gente corría y gritaba, los soldados disparaban desde el muro sus armas de largo alcance, se escuchó que algo impacto contra el muro y entonces de pronto apareció una gigantesca nube oscura que formo una ola y comenzó a entrar en la ciudad. Yo estaba paralizado por el miedo, no podía reaccionar, mis padres llegaron por mí y papa Rivaille me cargo mientras escapábamos, el lugar se volvió un caos mientras esa nube se acercaba, como papa me cargaba de frente yo veía como se nos acercaba esa monstruosidad, entramos a un pasillo que nos llevó hasta una plaza sin salida, no teníamos a donde ir. Solo había una puerta en un edificio al frente y esta se abrió con un gran brillo y de ahí apareció alguien que nunca había visto.

-(Eren) El Axrex de esta universo.

-Exacto, él nos gritó, ¡Rápido Entren! Aunque no teníamos ni idea de quien era, parecía mejor opción que ser alcanzados por esa tormenta. Cuando estábamos yendo hacia él, a mi papa Eren se le atasco un pie en una grieta, papa Rivaille regreso y fue a ayudarlo diciéndome que yo siguiera corriendo. Logre llegar junto a Axrex, voltee y vi que esa tormenta estaba justo en el pasillo de donde vinimos, las nubes siguieron acercándose y quise regresar con ellos pero Axrex me sujeto impidiéndolo, ellos al ver su situación solo me exclamaron…

-FLASHBACK SCENE-

-(Rivaille) ¡Riven escapa!

-¡Papa Rivaille! ¡Papa Eren!

-(Eren) ¡No regreses hijo!

-(Rivaille) ¡Ponte a salvo!

-¡No puedo dejarlos! ¡No sé qué pasa!

-¡Estaremos bien! ¡Hazle caso a Eren!

-¡PADRES!

-¡Nos hallaras hijo! ¡Podrás encontrarnos!

-¡PAPAS!

-¡NIÑO VEN AQUÍ AHORA! ¡ENTRA AL PORTAL AHORA!

-FIN FLASHBACK SCENE-

-La tormenta cubrió a mis padres ante mi mirada incrédula y Axrex me atrajo consigo hacia el portal cerrándolo justo a tiempo, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el portalero.

-(Armin) Salió de la nada esa tormenta entonces.

-(Kagome) ¿Y qué hiciste después?

-Me costó mucho entender al principio lo que había sucedido o donde había terminado. Axrex me tranquilizo y comenzó a explicarme que una fuerza destructiva desconocida llego a mi dimensión y causo todo el caos y destrucción que presencie. Al preguntarle que les sucedió a mis padres dijo que no estaba seguro, pero que no estaban muertos, pues aun podía sentir su existencia.

-(Mikasa) Entonces están vivos.

-(Kristoff) ¿Pero en dónde? Adelante, sigue contándonos.

-Axrex me explico que algo que ni el mismo comprendía con seguridad estaba pasando, no sabía de donde salió ese poder, que no podía localizar a mis padres, pero que si podía percibir una especie de pista o rastro de la fuerza destructiva que nos atacó, que esta estaba moviéndose y que dejo mi dimensión.

-(Kaito) Entonces esta destrucción puede ir de una dimensión a otra, igual que las tormentas que arrasaban las nuestras en su momento.

-Axrex me dijo que no podía ir tras esa amenaza desconocida, pues le llamaba demasiado la atención la facilidad que tenía para ir de un mundo a otro casi sin poder percibirlo. Él no podía ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres, así que no teniendo otra opción recordé las palabras de mi padre Rivaille, que podría encontrarlos, así que decidí que sería yo mismo quien los buscaría.

-(Eren) ¡¿Viajaste tu solo entre Dimensiones?!

-Correcto, Axrex me advirtió de los peligros y dificultades en lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero no me disuadió de mi objetivo, al contrario, me brindo su ayuda, pues también deseaba entender lo que sucedía. Me instruyo aquí sobre algunas cosas y no mucho después me envió a la siguiente dimensión donde sentía ese poder, él me dijo que no me perdería mi vista y que si necesitaba ayuda o si el rastro se enfriaba, solo mencionara su nombre tres veces seguidas, eso haría que se abriera un portal hacia aquí, permitiéndome volver al portalero y viajar luego a otra dimensión.

-(Naruto) Ojala hubiera sido tan sencillo nuestro viaje entre dimensiones.

-(Jean) Estoy de acuerdo.

-(Marco) Chicos no interrumpan.

-Ah, fue así como dio inicio mi viaje, seguí la pista de esa extraña y misteriosa destrucción, viaje a través de muchas dimensiones tratando de encontrarla, tratando de hallarle significado, tratando de hallar a mis padres. Inclusive regrese a mi dimensión en ocasiones, pero el camino siempre se enfriaba cuando sentía estarle alcanzando y así sin darme cuenta, pasaron cinco años.

-(Kagome) Cinco años… eso es mucho tiempo.

-(Naruto) Nosotros solo estuvimos lejos algunos meses, no puedo creer que aguantaras más de cinco años tu solo.

-Fue una gran aventura de cualquier forma, conocí a muchas personas, conocí lugares increíbles, crecí no solo en altura, sino también como persona, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero entonces, justo cuando sentí que estaba tras la pista correcta, que estaba cerca de alcanzar de nuevo ese extraño poder, pasó algo que no me imaginaba.

-(Eren) ¿Qué ocurrió Riven?

-Hubo un temblor más potente y terrible que ninguno que haya sentido, estaba en otra dimensión cuando eso paso, fue justo entonces que vi crearse ese extraño cumulo de tormentas totalmente negras arrasando con todo. Fue lo más aterrador que había visto, completamente asustado grite el nombre de Axrex las tres veces y regrese al portalero topándome con algo aún más increíble. El sitio entero era un caos, todo se agitaba violentamente, los portales giraban de forma incontrolable moviéndose por sin ningún lado. Axrex estaba perplejo, nada tenía sentido, el solo sabía que esa destrucción que yo presencie era tan poderosa que seguía acercándose.

-FLASHBACK SCENE-

-¡¿Axrex que ocurre?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ese poder salió de la nada! ¡Va a entrar al portalero estoy seguro!

-¡¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?! ¡No sabemos qué hará! ¡¿Y si no logro encontrar a mis padres nunca?!

-No podemos permitir que lo que esté ocurriendo termine así, debemos averiguar que pasa en verdad, pero si te quedas aquí no habrá nadie que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Tengo que mandarte a otro sitio.

-¡¿A dónde?! ¡Esto podría estar ya en cualquier dimensión!

-¡Sera a un lugar más allá de lo que conocemos! ¡Tratare de mandarte a otro Universo!

-¡¿Otro universo?! ¡¿Eso existe?!

-Espero que sí, o será nuestro fin definitivo.

-¡Axrex no lo sé! Estoy asustado, ¿Cómo piensas mandarme haya?

-¡Con esto!

-FIN FLASHBACK SCENE-

-Axrex me mostro un medallón igual que el que ustedes tenían.

-(Rivaille) ¿El Axrex de este universo tenía el medallón?

-(Eren) Según la leyenda todo más de una versión tendrá, eso podría significar que el Axrex de este universo siempre tuvo el medallón mientras que el nuestro nunca lo tuvo.

-Axrex hizo uso de todo su poder para enfocarlo en el medallón, tardo más de lo que esperábamos, pues justo cuando la puerta se abrió de muchas de las puertas salió esa tormenta de oscuridad, yo entre al medallón más observe como él era alcanzado por la destrucción. Mientras viajaba en la infinidad de ese brillo espacial pude notar que la destrucción también había entrado y que me seguía. Cuando estaba cerca de alcanzarme sentí que el final de mi viaje estaba cerca, el brillo se hizo as intenso, lo suficiente para suplantar a la oscuridad tras mío. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue aterrizar y estrellarme violentamente contra muchos objetos…ah… fue justo ahí cuando los conocí.

-(Eren) Llegaste a nuestra dimensión. Por eso reaccionaste así cuando nos viste a Levi y a mí.

-No estaba seguro de lo estaba pasando, pero cuando los vi me entro una alegría que no sentía desde hace años. Pensé que había escapado de la destrucción y que había encontrado el lugar donde terminaron, pero ahora veo que estaba completamente equivocado, no eran ustedes ni estaba en el sitio donde terminaron, al contrario, efectivamente llegue a otro universo.

-(Mikasa) Que relato más sorprendente.

-Mientras estuve con ustedes me olvide por completo de esa destrucción, pero ahora comprendo que llego también a su universo y arraso con varias dimensiones en poco tiempo.

-(Marco) ¿Por qué la destrucción llego justo a nuestros mundos?

-(Armin) Probablemente porque eran las que más integración habían tenido entre ellas previamente, los vestigios del pasado fueron la razón de que la destrucción las escogiera.

-(Kaito) Entonces regresamos a nuestro punto de la historia, donde todos estábamos con nuestra vida común y luego apareció esa monstruosidad haciéndonos terminar en el portalero.

-(Kristoff) Parece que tener una vida tranquila no es posible para nosotros.

-(Kagome) Por lo menos ahora queda claro todo lo que está pasando. Y eso simplifica nuestra tarea aquí.

-(Riven) Lamento en verdad todo lo que ha pasado, si yo hubiese ido nunca nada de esto les estaría pasando.

-Tranquilo, esto no fue algo que pudieras prever.

-Aun así, siento mucho el haberlos involucrado.

-(Marco) No te agobies, de cualquier forma ahora podremos solucionar lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Cómo? Si yo en más de cinco años no pude hacerlo, ¿Cómo lo haremos ahora?

-(Eren) Tal vez no podías hacerlo porque estabas solo, pero ahora…

Riven que tenía su mirada gacha la levanto notando a Eren y todos los demás enfrente de él.

-Puedes contar con todos nosotros.

-...Gracias…muchas gracias…

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, Eren rápidamente lo consoló, ahora entendía por lo que ese chico había tenido que pasar, podía parecer alguien fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro aún era casi como ese niño que fue separado de sus padres. De una cosa estaba seguro, puede que Riven y el no fueran verdadera familia, pero no se detendría hasta conseguir que ese chico estuviese con sus verdaderos padres. Luego de que se recompuso, el grupo comenzó a poner en orden su plan de acción.

-(Kagome) Está decidido, buscaremos el origen de esa destrucción, encontraremos a los padres de Riven y salvaremos a nuestro propio universo.

-(Jean) Gracias a Riven podremos saber en dónde comenzar a buscar.

-(Naruto) ¡Anda amigo! ¡Dinos a que dimensión ir primero!

-Claro, bueno creo que… ¿Ah?...

-(Armin) ¿Sucede algo Riven?

-… hay dimensiones girando si pero, no soy ninguna de las que he recorrido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No identifico ninguna en la que haya estado, ni siquiera la mía.

-(Kristoff) Eso no tiene sentido, has dicho que las recorriste muchas veces, ¿No creerás que esa destrucción las desvaneció en verdad?

-Imposible, no sé lo que paso aquí, escape por muy poco, pero ahora que lo pienso tampoco está Axrex, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado, seguro el sabría lo que ocurre aquí, porque no hay ninguna dimensión conocida.

-(Latíos) Creo saber porque…

-(Eren) ¡Latíos! Casi olvido que estabas por aquí, deberías dejar de ser tan silencioso.

-Me gusta más así, pero deberían ver lo que encontré detrás de esa columna.

El grupo siguió a Latíos hasta detrás de una columna encontrando los marcos de muchas dimensiones, no habían puertas, solo los marcos, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue un portal estático que flotaba poco más adelante, además ese portal se veía un tanto diferente, pues si bien los otros normales tenían puertas, de este solo irradiaba una potente luz blanca.

-(Armin) ¿Qué es todo esto? –Dijo tomando uno de los marcos-.

-(Mikasa) Deben ser las entradas a las dimensiones.

-(Naruto) Pero están vacíos, mira entro y salgo de ellos como si fueran solo aros de ula ula.

-¿Aros de qué?

-Un juego.

-(Kaito) Esto no tiene sentido, claramente deben ser de las dimensiones, ¿Qué les ocurrió?

-(Kagome) No lo sé, pero debe estar relacionado con ese otro portal flotando estático ahí delante.

-(Riven) Me pregunto si…

-(Eren) ¿Qué cosa?

-No sé por qué, pero tras viajar tanto tiempo he desarrollado una especie de percepción hacia lo que hay dentro de cada puerta que conozco. Es como si supiera que dimensión es solo con verla, y al ver ese otro portal lo que siento es muy extraño.

-(Jean) ¿En qué sentido?

-Me parece… una mezcla... de todas las dimensiones que conozco. Es casi como, si todas las dimensiones que he recorrido… se hubieran fusionado en una sola.

-(Marco) ¿Todas las dimensiones se volvieron una? Eso es sorprendente.

-(Kaito) Explicaría por qué solo están los marcos de ellas.

-(Eren) Entonces... –dijo mientras se acercaba a este- este es el portal al que debemos ingresar.

-(Armin) ¿Estás seguro Eren? No sabemos lo que pueda haber ahí, recorrer distintas dimensiones es una cosa, pero viajar a una que es mezcla de muchas. No podemos ni imaginar lo que pueda haber ahí dentro.

-Las respuestas al misterio que buscamos no están en el portalero, sino en ese extraño y nuevo mundo, si queremos solucionar las cosas, tanto de este universo como del nuestro. Tenemos que entrar a esta dimensión.

-(Mikasa) Sera peligroso.

-Sin duda, pero hemos enfrentado grandes peligros antes, mientras estemos todos juntos, sé que no importa lo que enfrentemos, podremos vencerlo y salir victoriosos.

-(Rivaille) Creo que es momento de dar inicio a esta aventura.

-Sí, vengan todos, veamos qué lugar estamos por descubrir.

Entraron unos tras otros con tranquilidad al extraño portal, dejando atrás el nuevo portalero, solo pensando que tan extraño seria ese nuevo mundo que estaban por conocer.

Continuara…

 **Hola a todos, está dando inicio esta aventura. ¿Qué lugar van a descubrir Eren y sus amigos? ¡Muy pronto lo veremos! ¡Pues pienso hacer un mapa de ese nuevo mundo! Lo subiré a mi cuenta de Facebook Nekoboy Mty, nos leeremos después.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para decirles que es la última actualización del fic este año. Pues ya me voy a ocupar por las fiestas, les agradezco mucho por leer esta loca historia y nos veremos próximamente en el siguiente año. Así que de una vez Nekoboy mty les dice ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2018 Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. Chapter 6 Nuevo Mundo Nuevo Amigo

**Hola ya estamos en 2018 por fin. Veamos en qué mundo extraño y misterioso terminaron Eren y los demás. ¿Qué será lo primero que encuentren en esta nueva historia? ¡Averigüémoslo!**

 **Capítulo 6: Nuevo Mundo Nuevo Amigo**

Eren y sus compañeros estaban en el brillo del portal cuando este por fin comenzó a disiparse, al enfocar la vista alcanzaron a notar que estaban sobre una colina cubierta de prados y no muy lejos al pie de esta divisaron una ciudad, así como lo que debía ser el mar frente a ellos.

-(Eren) Parece que hemos llegado.

-(Rivaille) Así es, solo que no tenemos la menor idea de qué lugar sea este.

-(Riven) Ese lugar, aunque estamos a la distancia, parece una especie de mezcla de edificios, de muchos mundos distintos. Pero además tiene apariencia de una ciudad portera peligrosa.

-(Kagome) No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos ahí.

-(Marco) ¿Y si es peligroso?

-No tenemos otra opción, esta dimensión es completamente nueva, es imposible saber qué camino tomar, yo sugiero que tomemos al toro por los cuernos, ósea ir a esa ciudad y ver que averiguamos.

-(Jean) Al mal paso darle prisa… ¿Ah? Oigan, aquí nos falta alguien.

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-No veo a Latíos por ningún lado.

-(Naruto) Que raro, estoy seguro de que entro con nosotros al portal.

-(Armin) Espero no le haya dado por ir a volar por ahí. Es peligroso irse solo.

-(Kaito) Descuiden, no se ha ido a ningún lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-… creo que otra vez me ha pasado lo mismo…

En ese momento Kaito fue envuelto por un potente brillo mostrando ahí a Latíos que les dio una sonrisa traviesa a todos antes de terminar la transformación dejando regresar al de cabello azul.

-Si… estamos de vuelta como antes.

-(Mikasa) Pensé que serían dos distintos ahora.

-Yo también, pero creo que él prefirió volver a ser uno por mientras.

-(Armin) Ah, ese sujeto es un verdadero misterio.

-(Kagome) No hay nada que hacer al respecto, andando, vayamos a conocer la ciudad, con suerte obtendremos alguna pista de donde estamos.

El grupo anduvo por el camino durante una media hora hasta que por fin llegaron a la ciudad, era justo como lo dijo Riven una mezcla arquitectónica de muchas otras dimensiones, aunque predominaban sobre todo las estructuras de madera. Anduvieron en lo que parecía ser una de las calles principales, observando con detenimiento todo a su paso.

-(Mikasa) Me siento desorientada. No hay nada que diga en donde estamos.

-(Armin) Ten paciencia, solo debemos permanecer todos juntos, la gente aquí no se ve muy amable para ser sincero.

-(Eren) No hay problema, si algo pasa podremos defendernos de cualquier cosa, recuerden que tenemos grandes habilidades.

-(Rivaille) Por eso mismo debemos evitar las confrontaciones.

-¿Qué? Pero Levi, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estamos es un mundo completamente diferente, no sabemos cómo está conformado, pero si en verdad es mezcla de todas las dimensiones, entonces nuestras otras versiones pueden verse involucradas. Y no sabemos si podemos confiar en ellos, después de todo, las historias son distintas de lo que conocíamos.

-(Kaito) Buen punto, hay que tener cautela. No llamar más atención de la necesaria.

-(Kristoff) Sera difícil tomando en cuenta el variado grupo que somos.

Mientras continuaban recorriendo esa calle con puestos buscaban algo que les indicara si quiera el nombre de la ciudad, no fue sino hasta que llegaron a la zona del puerto que encontraron un mural que tenía escrito el nombre de la ciudad.

-ILEGAND.

-Es un nombre extraño no lo creo Heichou.

-Sí, pero creo queda bien al lugar.

-(Marco) Cierto, las cosas aquí parecen realizarse de forma ilegal, supongo que no es precisamente un destino turístico.

-(Naruto) ¡Oigan miren eso!

Naruto apunto hacia un dirigible que aterrizo no muy lejos de ellos en una zona del puerto con mirador, el único lugar con espacio suficiente para ese gran transporte, de él comenzaron a bajar hombres con atuendos negros de cuero, portaban armas e ingresaron a las calles, poniendo muy nerviosos a muchos de los habitantes de la zona.

-Deben ser algo así como la ley de este lugar.

-(Armin) Pues me dan nervios como al resto de las personas.

-(Eren) Si son la ley podrían guiarnos, iré a preguntar.

-Eren no lo hagas.

-Papa espera por favor.

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su esposo y del que técnicamente era su hijo, continuo acercándose hasta el dirigible donde aún había un par de hombres vigilando.

-Disculpen.

-…

-¿Hola? Verán, soy nuevo en el lugar y no estoy seguro de a dónde ir, podría de casualidad darme alguna indicación de hacia dónde…

-¿Qué hace un Kyojinlandiano aquí?

-¿Ah? ¿Kyojinlandiano?

-Debe haber escapado en un dirigible de su tierra y vino hasta esta ciudad de mercenarios, piratas y malnacidos. Ah de estar tratando de llegar a la capital.

-¿Qué? ¿La capital? No, nada de eso, yo solo…

-Ni pienses que puedes abordar el dirigible como polizón, si llegáramos a descubrirte serias lanzado desde el aire.

-No, yo no, solo quiero saber…

-¡Lárgate de aquí Kyojinlandiano!

-¿Oh prefieres que te regresemos a tu tierra de muerte?

-Vete ahora y haremos como que no te vimos.

-¡Pero no han respondido… ¡AAAAGGGH!

Eren recibió un golpe directo al estómago que le saco el aire y lo hizo caer al suelo, de inmediato sus compañeros fueron por el para evitar más problemas, Jean y Marco lo recogieron mientras los hombres seguían observándolos, sonriendo sínicamente.

-La basura debe conocer su lugar.

-(Rivaille) No tientes tu suerte.

-No tentamos nada, ustedes son quienes la tientan. Ahora lárguense antes de que decidamos capturarlos y deportarlos.

Pese a querer devolverles la lección Rivaille se contuvo e indico al resto que regresaran, los hombres por su parte comenzaron a carcajearse, habiéndose molestado por ver como se burlaban de su amigo, Naruto tomo un par de rocas dándoles golpes certeros en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¡Ag! ¡Pequeño demonio!

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Ustedes vienen con nosotros!

-(Riven) ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-(Naruto) Podemos con ellos.

-¡Dije Vámonos!

-¡Ok tu mandas! (Cielos tiene la apariencia de Eren, pero es como Rivaille por dentro, esa sí que es una mala combinación).

Todos comenzaron a correr por el puerto intentando escapar de los hombres que los seguían con sus espadas. Dieron media vuelta entrando en un callejón mientras seguían bajo persecución, lo que ninguno se dio cuenta era que alguien más los había estado observando sobre un techo desde que empezó el incidente y esa persona comenzó a andar en la dirección que estaban tomando. El equipo continuo corriendo dándose cuenta que no tenían donde ocultarse, el lugar era un laberinto de callejones sucios y oscuros, finalmente terminaron en un pasillo sin salida con los hombres a pocos metros de ellos.

-La basura esta acorralada.

-(Jean) ¡Aléjense no saben de lo que somos capaces!

-No nos interesa lo que tengan que decir, su vida de ilegales se acabó, prepárense para ir a prisión o para morir en poco tiempo.

-(Kagome) ¡Quédense atrás! ¡No den ni un paso más!

La chica apunto con su arco y flecha mirando desafiantemente a los dos hombres que seguían sonriendo, sobrestimando la situación, sintiéndose completamente seguros de ganar.

-Este es su fin basura, prepárense para. ¿Ah?

En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño estruendo, por ambos tejados del pasillo cayeron un montón de ollas, botellas y hasta rocas que golpearon a los hombres haciéndoles perder el conocimiento. Por su parte los demás no estaban seguros sobre lo que acababan de presenciar, no lograban pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que oyeron la exclamación de alguien en el tejado, un joven de estatura baja, un par de pecas en sus mejillas y cabello negro con tonalidades verdes, estaba vestido con un chaleco verde, camisa blanca con guantes, pantalones azules, zapatos rojos, además llevaba una mochila café de correa en la espalda, así como lo que parecía ser una espada enfundada en su cinturón.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-(Eren) Ah… eso creo…

El chico bajo rápidamente desde los casi cuatro metros mostrando que estaba en buena condición física pese a verse como muy joven y más bajo que Eren.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, odio a esos sujetos, cobradores, no hallan nada que hacer más que molestar a la gente.

-(Armin) ¿Eran cobradores?

-Sí, de hecho ya estaban algo retrasados, por eso todo el mundo estaba con la guardia baja.

-(Kristoff) ¿Están muertos?

-Para nada, solo bien noqueados, lo mejor será irnos antes de que se despierten, no son conocidos por tener buen corazón para perdonar.

-(Jean) ¿A dónde se supone que vayamos?

-Los llevare a un lugar seguro por mientras, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas por aquí.

El chico los condujo con rapidez hasta un edificio de madera, permitiéndoles el ingreso y dejar de esa manera que respiraran de alivio, tras asomarse un poco por las ventanas el joven comprobó que el dirigible estaba retirándose, mas también noto como una persona era arrojada desde la altura.

-Pobre tipo, debió querer aprovechar para llegar a la capital, no lo culpo. Pero bueno, por lo menos ya es seguro, no los están buscando ya.

-(Eren) Muchas gracias.

-No es nada, me gusta ayudar. ¡Ah! Claro, que descortés de mi parte, un gusto conocerlos a todos, soy Izuku Midoriya.

Tras una rápida presentación, el joven comenzó a servir algunos vasos con agua, y unas pocas galletas, no era mucho lo que podía ofrecer pero le encantaba ayudar a los demás cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Debieron tener cuidado, si los hubieran apresado hubiesen sido regresados a sus respectivos territorios.

-(Rivaille) ¿Regresados dices?

-Si, a menos que tuviesen dinero suficiente para pagar un soborno o papeles que prueben que están fuera legalmente.

-(Riven) No tenemos ni uno, ni otro. De hecho, llevamos solo lo que llevamos encima.

-¿Pero de donde vienen entonces? Son un montón de fuereños de muchas partes distintas, no pueden haber llegado aquí solo por casualidad. Ah, espero que no sean ningún grupo de agitadores ni cosa así, ya hay muchos problemas en el mundo y en esta ciudad como para lidiar con más cosas, como si los impuestos excesivos que cobra el rey Axrex no fuesen suficientes.

-(Eren) Rey Axrex, ¿Has dicho Rey Axrex?

-(Riven) Conoces a Axrex, ¿Sabes en donde esta? ¡Es un viejo amigo mío, necesito verlo con urgencia!

-Viejo amigo, si fueras su amigo no estarías aquí para empezar.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero te lo juro él y yo somos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace años.

-No te creo nada, como si ese avaricioso gobernante tuviera amigos.

-No importa si no me crees, ¿Pero sabes en dónde está?

-En su palacio de la capital, obviamente.

-¿Palacio? ¿Capital?

-La capital de Crossoverland.

-(Armin) ¿Qué es eso?

-… ¿Intentan verme la cara o qué? Todo el mundo sabe cómo son las cosas, por favor no son niños pequeños para tener que estarles explicando todo.

-(Eren) Escucha amigo, voy a ser directo contigo. No somos de aquí, ni siquiera somos de este universo. Bueno Riven sí, pero el resto no, estamos aquí porque algo muy malo ha pasado y está poniendo en peligro nuestro universo. Hemos viajados hasta aquí para averiguar que está sucediendo y detenerlo antes de consuma completamente nuestra existencia.

-… Yo sabía que no debí ayudarlos, ahora veo que en verdad están locos.

-No estamos locos, decimos la verdad.

-(Naruto) Tienes que creernos amigo, deberás. Lo decimos porque es real.

-Saben que, ya los ayude a ocultarse, creo que lo mejor es que se vayan ahora mismo al lugar de donde hayan salido.

-(Marco) Pero no tenemos a donde ir, aun necesitamos algo de ayuda.

-Lo lamento, pero la ayuda que ustedes necesitan es de un loquero, no la mía.

-(Kagome) Por favor joven Izuku se lo pido, créanos.

-No, todo están locos por completo.

-Si nos hechas ahora no sabremos como continuar en esta nueva dimensión, ni a que nos estamos enfrentando en verdad, esa destrucción de nubes negras continuara creciendo hasta arrasar por completo nuestro universo.

El joven estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta para indicarles que se fueran cuando súbitamente él se detuvo, esas últimas palabras de la chica habían resonado en su mente.

-¿Nubes… negras dices?

-Exacto, están arrasando todo de dónde venimos.

-Esas nubes… ¿Desintegran las cosas a su paso no?

-(Jean) Así es, ¿Las conoces? ¿Cómo?

-No, nunca las he visto… o por lo menos… no en mi vida real… las he visto en mis sueños.

-(Kristoff) ¿En tus sueños dices?

-Sí, pero… pensé que solo era un sueño sin sentido.

-(Kaito) ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sueñas?

-Gritos, pánico… terror… miedo, dolor… es lo que más recuerdo de ese sueño.

-(Mikasa) Creo que ese sueño, puede tener más de realidad de lo que tú mismo crees.

-(Armin) Sabes, necesitamos un poco de ayuda, si nos las das, nosotros podríamos ayudarte a solucionar el problema que te está aquejando.

-… ¿Qué quieren saber?

-(Rivaille) Como te hemos dicho venimos de una realidad distinta. Cuando llegamos a un lugar llamado el Portalero, los portales de varias dimensiones estaban vacíos y en cambio había uno nuevo. Riven dice que sintió este lugar como una mezcla de todos esos sitios y por lo poco que recorrimos de la ciudad para tener sentido, es una mezcla extraña de muchos lugares que hemos visto. ¿Podrías decirnos que lugar es este? ¿Cómo llaman a este mundo?

-…Denme un momento, es más fácil mostrarles que explicarles.

Izuku se retiró por unos minutos, regresando después con un gran rollo de papel, que extendió en la mesa central ante todos mostrando un mapa de un mundo completamente desconocido para ellos.

-Sean Bienvenidos a Crossoverland.

-(Eren) ¿Crossoverland?

-Así se llama a nuestro mundo. Es muy basto, extenso y distinto de un sitio a otro. Está conformado por dos continentes principales, un archipiélago al norte y una gran isla al sur. Nosotros estamos aquí, en la punta sur del continente menor Altira, la ciudad de ILEGAND. Esta ciudad es la única grande en este continente, pero también está llena de corrupción, conflictos y problemas, el gobierno de la capital sabe cómo son las cosas aquí, pero realmente no le importa, mientras obtenga el dinero de los impuestos, nada más de lo que pase aquí es de relevancia para ellos.

-(Naruto) Este mundo es completamente distinto de lo que conocemos.

-(Marco) Pero aun parece una mezcla de los mundos que hemos visto.

-(Kaito) ¿Cómo están divididas las cosas aquí? Dices que todo es una gran nación, pero no lo parecen si te soy honesto.

-Crossoverland está constituido por muchos reinos distintos, pero el más poderoso y que tiene el control total del mundo es la ciudad capital, cuando se hizo con el control nombro a todo Crossoverland, solo deja cierta autoridad a los viejos reinos, mientras rindan su tributo económico la capital no toma represalias contra ellas. Ilegand no es un reino como tal, se fundó por piratas, comerciantes, delincuentes y fugitivos, aquí es donde vienen muchos que se esconden del brutal gobierno de la capital.

-(Rivaille) Suena a que hay muchos conflictos en este mundo. ¿Cómo se llaman todas esas naciones del mapa?

-En este continente aparte de ILEGAND, existen al norte otros dos reinos, Arendelle en la parte más norte, un lugar de mucho frio y Kyojinland, un reino de murallas que está completamente rodeado por un círculo mayor de escarpadas montañas. Es prácticamente imposible pasar caminando, solo se puede llegar por dirigible, además el territorio entre el ultimo muro y las montañas es un gran desierto, lleno de titanes devora hombres por lo que se.

-(Jean) De una u otra forma el mundo se empeña en que no salgamos de ahí.

-(Eren) Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-(Kristoff) Por lo menos ahora sé dónde queda Arendelle, parece ser igual de frio que siempre, lo cual es algo que prefiero.

-(Kagome) ¿Y del resto del mundo?

-Al norte de este continente está el archipiélago de fuego, llamado así por la presencia de feroces dragones, un reino pequeño y pobre si me lo permiten decir. Al sur está la gran isla nación GX uno de los lugares más prósperos, pero también muy caros para vivir, llegando al continente mayor Batavia y cerca de la isla GX, está la Ciudad Celeste en lo que es el reino Pokémon nuevamente muy prospero, limitada al norte por unas cuantas montañas y al este por un gran pantano que ocupa toda esa región. Más al norte pasando grandes planicies se encuentra Musicland, una nación que está muy mal si me lo permiten.

-(Naruto) ¿Mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Es como aquí?

-No, al contrario es una ciudad moderna, pero hay dos grupos étnicos que tienen grandes conflictos entre ellos, al punto de que su ciudad principal está dividida en dos, Vocaloids al este y Utaus en el oeste, es un sitio peligroso, se habla de actos genocidas entre los dos grupos, no es un sitio recomendable para visitar, incluso sus territorios están devastados por los conflictos.

Kaito que escuchaba eso casi no podía creer que la gente de la que provenía, en esta dimensión se llevaran tan mal al punto de decidir acabarse entre sí, le parecía algo inconcebible, pues en su dimensión, sin importar de que grupo fueran, todos se llevaban perfectamente bien.

-No muy lejos en la punta norte de la península del continente, está la ciudad Satan, del reino DragonBall, la segunda ciudad más grande y prospera del continente rodeada por grandes bosques de pinos. Hacia el sur del continente hay un gran risco que da al llamado Bosque Sin Fin, aunque está conformado por dos reinos, Reino Ninja al este y Reino Antiguo al oeste, ambos divididos por un rio cuya base es una cascada que proviene de un rio arriba del risco, son reinos pobres por lo que se, Reino Antiguo se dedica más a la agricultura, aunque se dice que hay monstruos y toda clase de criaturas en él, cosas que casi no se ven en Reino Ninja.

-(Naruto) Deben ser una mezcla de nuestros mundos Kagome.

-Sí, estoy segura de eso, y ese reino antiguo debe referirse a mi mundo.

-(Eren) Y ese último reino al medio.

-…Esa es la capital de Crossoverland, llamada por su mismo rey como Ciudad Capital, esta al centro del continente, con una gran montaña tras de ella que es en realidad un volcán, cuya cordillera viene desde el norte limitando con el reino de Dragon Ball, está en la zona del continente llamada planicies centrales, llegan prácticamente de un extremo del continente al otro, solo detenido por el pantano del occidente y un rio al oriente, después de ese hay otro desierto pequeño.

-(Eren) Esa montaña se parece a la que hay en la ciudad de Alex, apuesto a que esa capital y lo que hay en ella son otra versión de su mundo.

-(Rivaille) En verdad que este es un mundo completamente nuevo y como dijo Riven es una mezcla de todas esas dimensiones.

-(Armin) Lo que haya pasado tiempo atrás debió crear este nuevo mundo.

-(Naruto) ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir entonces? No tenemos ni idea de que rumbo tomar, por no decir que hay que cruzar el mar para llegar al otro continente.

-(Riven) Quisiera ir a casa primero, Kyojinland, me gustaría ver que descubrimos ahí, además aun espero hallar a mis padres, es poco probable que estén ahí lo sé, pero debo buscar cualquier pista posible.

-(Mikasa) No tenemos un mejor plan de acción, creo que estaría bien ir a ese lugar. Pero hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos qué puede pasar si encontramos a nuestras otras versiones ahí.

-Tranquilos, si no encontramos nada útil nos iremos cuanto antes, tampoco quiero causarles más problemas.

-(Eren) No es ningún problema Riven, estamos aquí para ayudarte a encontrarlos. Pero aún existe un problema, si está rodeado de montañas ¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí?

-(Izuku) Puede que tenga la solución a eso.

Izuku les indico que debían salir del lugar, volvieron a las calles de la ciudad para luego regresar a los campos hasta una grande y vieja bodega. Tras abrirla, mostro un extraño y gran transporte. Parecía un barco por la parte inferior de madera, pero los grandes cables y la inmensa bolsa inflada de cuero blanco en la parte superior lo convertían en algo muy diferente.

-Este es mi dirigible.

-(Jean) Creo que lo hizo el solo Marco.

-Lo hice yo solo.

-Te lo dije.

-Ya cállate, te va a escuchar.

-(Eren) Es sorprendente, no puedo creer que tu hicieras una cosa como esta.

-Me tomo cuatro años hacerlo. Pero lo termine precisamente ayer.

-(Armin) ¿Crees que podremos usarlo?

-Pero claro, de hecho tengo una mejor idea. Dudo que sepan cómo usarlo, así que yo seré su conductor en este mundo.

-(Naruto) ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Enserio que muchas gracias!

-(Mikasa) ¿Y tu hogar aquí? ¿No lo extrañaras?

-Para nada, lo que quiero es salir de ILEGAND. No tengo nadie en este sitio, solo vivo en esa pequeña construcción de madera a la que los lleve y siendo honesto me urge dejarla, porque no es mía realmente jaja. Pero bueno no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos para encender esta cosa e irnos de aquí.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo lo sacaremos? Es muy grande, lo cual es bueno porque somos muchos, pero no creo que podamos empujarlo aun entre todos.

-Por eso es que el techo se abre. He pensado en todo desde que inicie este proyecto.

-(Riven) Veo que planeabas irte. ¿Pero a dónde?

-A cualquier lugar que sea mejor, como dije no tengo a nadie aquí, no desde… bueno desde hace un tiempo. Por eso quiero ir a un lugar más próspero, tal vez ciudad GX o Ciudad Celeste.

-(Kaito) ¿La capital no?

-No cualquiera puede irse a vivir ahí, es muy difícil, si te atrapan te ira peor.

-Entiendo, bueno empecemos a preparar esta cosa.

El equipo entero ayudo a despejar el lugar y mover el techo de la bodega, alistando todo para su despegue, en cuanto estuvo despejado, comenzaron a abordar a la extraña nave, está en verdad era lo suficientemente grande como para acogerlos a todos. La parte que parecía barco está conformada en dos partes como uno, la interna donde tenían todo lo necesario para descansar y la cubierta desde donde podrían ver todo y estaba el timón. Izuku apretó un botón y el dirigible comenzó a encender, la hélice del final posterior del globo comenzó a girar mientras él dirigía la nave.

El dirigible se elevó con facilidad para el alivio de todos, el vuelo no era un sensación a la que estuviesen acostumbrados, pero rápidamente comenzaron a tomarle gusto. Cuando el transporte se elevó aproximadamente a unos veinte metros de altura, el joven de cabello verde dio su un anuncio a la vez que el dirigible avanzaba.

-Muy bien, espero que estén listos, próxima parada ¡Kyojinland!

-(Eren) Es Asombroso.

-(Riven) Lo sé, me encanta en verdad.

-(Rivaille) Ese mocoso…

El dirigible comenzó a andar a través del cielo con grandes planicies verdes delante de ellos, todos observaban el gran paisaje y notaban que dejaban atrás la extraña ciudad de ILEGAND. La aventura estaba comenzando y aun no tenían la menor idea de que esperar.

-(Riven) (Padres, los encontrare).

Continuara…

 **Hola, espero hayan pasado una buena fiesta de fin de año, ya estamos en el 2018, ósea que los nacidos en el 2000 ya tienen 18 años y eso hace sentir a Nekoboy viejo. (Nació en el 95 XD). Por cierto hice el mapa de este nuevo mundo, está en mi cuenta de Facebook por si desean verlo.**

 **Vaya que este capítulo fue largo, más de lo que esperaba, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Bueno no hace mucho vi Boku no Hero y al decidir hacer esta nueva temporada decidí incluir al protagonista de esa serie, no me odien XD ¿El será personaje regular? Aun no lo sé, pues se supone que aparte de las otras versiones de los personajes conocidos, aparecerán también otros nuevos. Si se dan cuenta, ninguno de los territorios mencionados concuerda con el de Izuku ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Eren y sus amigos nos mostraran las respuestas a este misterio próximamente. ¡Hasta la vista! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Encuentro en Kyojinland

**Estamos de vuelta con esta extraña y fantástica historia, ¿Qué encontraremos en Kyojinland? ¡Averigüémoslo!**

 **Capítulo 7: Encuentro en Kyojinland.**

Tras tres días de camino por las planicies abiertas, el dirigible avanzaba a buen ritmo pese a verse como el juguete un poco mal hecho por un niño. Sin embargo mientras funcionara la apariencia era lo de menor importancia, en la zona del timón, Eren observaba con asombro a Izuku conducir el gran aparato, así como le encantaban las vista aéreas que tenía, pues nunca imagino poder observar las cosas desde esta perspectiva.

-Todo es fenomenal, me encantaría que hubiera uno de estos en donde vivo.

-No es tan difícil hacer un dirigible, más que nada es aprender a conducirlo, el combustible, las corrientes de aire. Lo demás es fácil.

-Haces que parezca sencillo pero de dónde vengo no hay nada de esto.

-Si, por lo que me dijiste estos días, en ese mundo ni siquiera conoces el mar.

-Estamos siempre tras los muros. Casi no hay conocimiento sobre lo que existe más halla de ellos.

-Muy bien te comprendo, creo.

-Oye y la capital esa que mencionaste ¿Es muy exclusiva o algo así?

-¿Exclusiva? Eso es decir poco, es habitada por algunas de las familias más ricas del mundo, por no decir Axrex. Si hay su población nivel medio, bajo y miseria, pero son gente cuyos ancestros siempre han vivido ahí, por eso no tienen problemas de estar en el lugar, de cualquier forma se necesitan sirvientes y esas cosas. Si eres un pobre de fuera no importa que trabajes toda la vida, seguro nunca podrás poner un pie en esa ciudad.

-Se escucha como un lugar duro.

-Lo es, al menos es lo que todos dicen. Tuve un exnovio que se fue a vivir haya con su familia.

-¡¿Cómo lo hicieron?! Pensé que dijiste que para gente pobre era difícil vivir ahí.

-Bueno él no era precisamente pobre, su familia residió en ILEGAND por mucho tiempo, pero su padre ya estaba harto y decidió regresar a la capital con toda su familia.

-¿Y tú exnovio? ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?

-El sinvergüenza solo se fue y ya, ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de venir a decirme que se iban, partió así sin más, de esa forma me di cuenta que todo ese amor que decía que tenía por mí no eran más que mentiras…ah…fui un simple juego para él.

-De verdad lo lamento.

-No importa, ya me sobrepuse. Se fue a hacer su vida, yo hago lo mismo, no tiene caso pensar más en cosas del pasado, solo puedo enfocarme en adelante.

-Me parece bien jajaja ¿Cuánto crees que nos falta para llegar?

-No mucho, ya no deberíamos en tardar de ver las grandes montañas.

-Me pregunto cómo será ese paisaje.

-Créeme, es fenomenal, solo lo he visto una vez, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Iré a ver a los demás en la parte de abajo, los traeré para que vean el sitio de llegada.

-No tardes mucho, sería bueno que ya todos vinieran arriba.

-De acuerdo.

Eren descendió de la cubierta para ir a la zona interna y ya ahí se topó con la mayoría del equipo que se encontraba en una habitación que era el equivalente a una sala común. Apenas estaba empezando a contarles lo que dijo Izuku, cuando una serie de gritos provenientes de otra habitación llamaron la atención de todos.

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡¿Qué diablos te está pasando?!

-(Eren) ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Justo en ese momento apareció Kaito corriendo de otra habitación, paso velozmente entre todos empujándolos y continúo su camino.

-(Kristoff) ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-(Armin) No lo entiendo, el nunca había hecho algo así.

-(Marco) ¡Amigos! ¡¿Por dónde se fue?!

-(Mikasa) Por la otra salida y nos tumbó mientras corría.

-(Jean) ¡Con un demonio! ¡Rápido tenemos que alcanzarlo!

-(Rivaille) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sabemos, de pronto comenzó a actuar rato y se golpeaba contra la pared como si quisiera salir afuera. Algo malo debe estarle sucediendo.

-(Eren) En ese caso no perdamos tiempo, hay que seguirle.

Rápidamente salieron de ahí y fueron hasta la cubierta notando Izuku y Riven, que perseguían a Kaito en la zona del mástil, justo cuando los demás se acercaban, Kaito escapo de los otros dos, fue hasta la punta final y se lanzó al vacío ante la incrédula mirada de todo el grupo. Todos se acercaron hasta esa parte y cuando se asomaron un potente brillo los cegó, al terminar este volvieron a asomarse notando una figura familiar ascendiendo rápidamente que pasó por arriba del globo del dirigible y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de este, mientras ellos lo seguían con la mirada.

-(Naruto) ¿Latíos?

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué fue todo eso? Marco, Jean, ustedes estaban con él, ¿Qué paso exactamente?

-(Jean) Solo hablábamos, de pronto se quedó callado y su mirada parecía perdida, después de eso fue como les dijimos, comenzó a aventarse contra la pared, tratamos de detenerle pero luego salió corriendo tumbando todo a su paso.

-(Marco) Ya decía yo que no estaba actuando así por nada.

-(Kagome) Seguramente Latíos tomo algo de control de Kaito.

-(Mikasa) ¿En serio lo crees?

-Sí, luego de tres días de viaje en esta nave, supongo que comenzaba a sentirse ignorado al no reaparecer. Además, debe haber querido salir a volar un tiempo, tal vez no le gusta estar en una nave como esta.

-Bueno, tiene sentido lo que dices.

-(Izuku) ¡WOW! Eso ha sido en verdad increíble.

-(Riven) Lo sé, muy sorprendente. Solo lo había visto cambiar una vez y casi lo olvido, de verdad es fantástico.

Justo en ese momento Latíos se detuvo y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad en línea recta a la que recorría el dirigible.

-(Jean) ¡Oye tú! ¡Vuelve acá ahora!

-(Kristoff) ¡No seas tonto! ¡Regresa! ¡No sabemos que puede haber en este mundo! Ah no escucha ese sujeto, ¿Hacia dónde estará dirigiéndose?

-(Eren) No lo sé, pero me preocupa, no debemos separarnos.

-(Izuku) Si sigue de frente no tardará en llegar a las, de hecho ahora comienzo a verlas… ¡Miren! Ahí adelante ya se alcanzan a ver los picos del círculo de montañas.

Justo como el chico lo dijo ahí se veían las cumbres de las montañas, al cabo de un tiempo mientras más se acercaban más sorprendente se hacia el paisaje, pronto estuvieron cara a cara frente a inminentes picos escarpados, superpuestos unos con otros, provocando que no hubiera ningún camino terrestre que se pudiera tomar. Estas montañas fácilmente llegaban entre los 300 y los 350 metros de altura, pero por lo que alcanzaban a ver al fondo, debían haber otras aún más altas.

-(Eren) No mentías, son en verdad increíbles.

-(Riven) No había visto ningún lugar así en mis viajes.

-(Rivaille) Seguro es una creación propia de este mundo, para mantener a los humanos y a los titanes dentro.

-(Izuku) Bien hay que comenzar a elevarnos más, pero debo decir que necesitare ayuda de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Diseñe esta cosa para sitios donde me sería fácil manejarla, pero entre estas montañas debe haber muchas corrientes de aire y no creo que este dirigible tenga la mejor resistencia.

-(Naruto) ¿No sería más fácil elevarnos sobre las montañas?

-Tal vez, pero hay un límite en lo que puedo hacer y seguro que hay otras más altas haya al fondo. Bien, al mal paso darle prisa, aquí vamos.

El joven comenzó a adentrar el dirigible en la zona, teniendo cuidado de manejar bien su transporte, para evitar un posible accidente todos observaban con cuidado, advirtiéndole sobre posibles peligros. No mucho después hubo picos más altos, haciéndolos terminar entre ellos en algo que rápidamente parecía un laberinto, el dirigible no podía elevarse más y para empeorar las cosa, las corrientes de aire que se producían entre estos provocaban que ganaran más velocidad sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Esto se está poniendo mal!

-(Riven) ¡Cuidado con esa formación rocosa!

-¡Apenas consigo esquivarlas! Pero si no pensamos en algo rápido terminaremos estrellándonos.

-(Jean) Ah, creo que me estoy mareando.

-Amor este no es momento para ponerse débil. Trata de controlar tu estómago y tus nauseas.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero esta cosa se mece violentamente de un lado a otro. No creo poder retener el estómago por más tiempo.

-Ag, carajo, Latíos debió saber que pasaría esto y por eso huyo antes de que pasara. ¡Cómo te odio! ¡Pudiste habernos advertido!

-(Eren) No tenemos ya más control de esta cosa. ¡Vamos a terminar estrellándonos contra una montaña en cualquier momento!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren este no es momento para entrar en pánico! ¡Mantén la cordura! ¡Recuerda el entrenamiento de la academia! Puedes superar peores situaciones que esta.

-¡Nunca volamos en la academia Heichou!

-¡No seas literal! ¡Me refiero a que mantengas la calma!

-(Riven) ¡Algo se acerca!

Antes de que pudieran verlos, sintieron como el dirigible era impactado por algo, el golpe no fue destructivo para la aeronave, pero igual lo suficientemente brusco para hacerlos caer. Al alzar la vista, Eren e Izuku notaron a Latíos que volaba con cuidado frente a ellos.

-¡Has decidido regresar odioso! ¡¿Vas a burlarte de nuestra muerte?! ¡Claro, como todos podemos volar no había necesidad de que dijeras nada!

-¡Papa espera no grites!

-¡No me llames así Riven!

-¡No importa! ¡Mira, parece que indica algo!

Pese a seguir moviéndose por las corrientes, alcanzaron a notar que Latíos señalaba una dirección desesperadamente.

-Debe haber encontrado algo, ¡Tal vez un corredor seguro! ¡Izuku, intenta llevarnos por donde dice!

-¡Espero que todo esto valga la pena!

Haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo, Izuku condujo el dirigible por donde indicaba el de cabello blanco, cuando entraron en ese corredor sintieron una disminución casi inmediata en la velocidad del aire, Latíos por su parte se colocó delante de ellos, haciendo que lo siguieran.

-(Kagome) Parece que conoce el camino más seguro.

-(Armin) Seguro por eso se fue. Debe haber presentido el peligro y busco un camino seguro para nosotros.

-(Mikasa) ¿Por qué no lo dijo? Siempre esconde algo en sus acciones, sería útil que hablara más, podríamos haber esperado en el borde en vez de entrar a ciegas entre estas montañas. ¡Hey Latíos! ¡Deberías charlar más! ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Justo en ese momento este regreso volando a ellos con rapidez colocándose justo en frente de la sorprendida chica mostrando una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Como dije antes, no me gusta hablar.

Tras esa frase regreso al frente para continuar indicando el camino dejando un poco perplejo al resto, sobre todo a Mikasa que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del otro. Ya con la ayuda de este, fue más fácil y seguro el transcurso del viaje hasta que por fin vieron los últimos picos consiguiendo salir de esa peligrosa cordillera para llegar hasta un gran desierto con dunas de arena y tierras muy secas. Latíos al ver terminada su tarea volvió con los demás y justo al lado del mástil se destranformo dejando caer a Kaito en el lugar.

-¡Ag! Me dolió.

-Amigo volviste.

-¿Qué? Ah, Eren, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-No recuerdas nada ¿Verdad?

-Solo que estaba hablando con Jean y Marco y luego todo está en blanco.

-Fuiste algo poseído por Latíos, ven déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

-Gracias, ¿Ya llegamos a las montañas?

-De hecho ya las atravesamos, ese sujeto tomo posesión tuya para recorrer el lugar y hallar un camino seguro.

-(Izuku) ¡Solo que no dijo nada y casi hace que muramos ahí!

-Veo que sigue siendo igual de callado y misterioso como siempre han dicho.

-(Armin) Bueno esta vez hablo, pero fue para reprochar a Mikasa.

-Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Te asusto?

-Como si ese sujeto pudiera asustarme. ¿A ti no te asusta que ese que toma posesión tuya, parezca tener sentimientos por ti? ¿Ya olvídate que te beso?

-¡Ag!

-(Riven) ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Latíos lo beso?! Jajaja ¿Cuándo?

-Hace tiempo, cuando terminamos nuestro viaje anterior.

-Por favor no lo menciones de nuevo, toda esta situación ya es bastante rara de por sí, no quiero recordar lo ocurrido esa vez.

-Bien, no lo hare, pero debes admitir que fue extraño.

-Sí, eso lo sé muy bien.

-(Kristoff) Parece que ya estamos seguros.

-(Kagome) Cierto, el resto de camino hasta los muros debería ser en calma.

-(Naruto) Un segundo, yo reconozco este lugar. Todo este ambiente desértico se parece mucho al país de la arena de donde proviene Gaara.

-(Kristoff) Ah, es cierto, ahora que lo dices hay un gran parecido, pero no lo entiendo, según Izuku el territorio de los ninjas está en otro continente.

-Yo tampoco, mucho menos sé qué hace aquí si se supone que es el territorio de los titanes.

-(Kagome) Quizá al crearse esta nueva dimensión las cosas se mezclaron más de lo pensado, ahí abajo alcanzo a ver ya algunos titanes. Este sitio parece estar diseñado para que nadie escape de él, un desierto, los titanes, el círculo de montañas. Sería imposible cruzar estos obstáculos caminando.

-(Kristoff) Wow, este Axrex sí que se lució al crear este mundo.

-(Riven) Por favor no digas eso. Me niego a creer que Axrex está detrás de todo esto, lo conozco, él no es malvado.

-(Rivaille) Pues el nuestro lo fue por un tiempo y era un auténtico villano.

-Pero no lo era realmente, les juro, el Axrex que conozco sería incapaz de dañar a alguien, es un ser benevolente que nos protege, seguro que hay una buena explicación para todo lo que sucede.

-(Izuku) No quiero desalentarte, pero hasta donde lo conocemos en este mundo, es el ser más avaro, cruel y malvado que hay.

-Ya verán que cuando lo veamos me reconocerá y explicara todo esto.

-Si tú lo dices.

-(Armin) Hay muchos titanes haya abajo, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a los muros?

-Según dicen toma una hora de vuelo hasta la ciudad más al sur, Trost.

-¿Qué hay de Shiganshina?

-Al parecer esa zona del muro fue tomada por los titanes hace años, solo quedan los otros dos. De hecho se sabe que aunque Kyojinland pidió ayuda de la capital para manejar la situación, el Rey Axrex no le tomo ninguna importancia y por eso muchos refugiados terminaron siendo expulsados de la zona segura y la gran mayoría fue devorada por titanes.

-(Kagome) Eso es en verdad cruel, no puedo ni creerlo.

-Así de cruel es el rey Axrex, siempre que algo malo sucede en alguna parte no le importa. Sobre todo si ocurre en este continente, es casi como si no le importara la vida de la gente de estas naciones.

-(Naruto) Entonces esta zona es la marginada del mundo. Por alguna razón me siento como en casa, en la aldea a mucha gente le viene importando una mierda si algo me sucede.

-(Armin) No es momento de hacer comparaciones, es mejor pensar en lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a Trost. Hay que tener en cuenta que nuestras otras versiones pueden estar ahí y no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir si nos las encontramos.

-(Rivaille) Habrá que tener cuidado al recorrer la ciudad. Debemos estar de encubierto de preferencia y evitar hablar con cualquier persona conocida. Recuerden que hay que mantener la discreción de lo que hacemos.

-Concuerdo con usted Heichou, si tenemos suerte encontraremos alguna pista de lo que pasa y tal vez hallemos a los verdaderos padres de Riven.

El dirigible continúo su camino, cruzo el primer muro confirmando que estaba invadido también y no mucho después llegaron hasta el segundo, pasaron de lado el distrito de Trost, internándose hasta un bosque, donde un claro fue perfecto para aterrizar y esconder el dirigible.

-Fiu, con suerte nadie nos vio.

-(Naruto) Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí por mientras, necesitamos de alguien que cuide la aeronave.

-Ah, descuiden, no planeaba moverme de aquí.

-(Kagome) Y tú también Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-También necesitamos a alguien que cuide aquí, si aparecen bandidos o algo estoy segura que podrás manejarlos.

-Pero yo quería explorar.

-Por favor, te lo pido. Además así ustedes dos podrán conocerse más.

-¡Hay! ¡Está bien! Me quedare a cuidar.

Los demás salieron de la aeronave dejando ahí al peliverde y el rubio, que tras verlos partir se quedaron primero en un raro e incómodo silencio.

-Y… ¿Te gusta el ramen?...

-¿Qué es eso?

-…Ah, no puede ser.

El resto del grupo atravesó el bosque donde estaban y pronto tuvieron frente a ellos la gran planicie que daba camino directo a Trost. Cuando comenzaban a preocuparse de que algunos resaltaran demasiado por sus vestimentas se percataron de una choza que tenía muchas gabardinas con gorro, todas eran de color café, por lo que podrían pasar perfectamente desapercibidos entre el montón de habitantes que habría en la ciudad. Tras ponérselas todos, fueron directo hasta la entrada del distrito, para su buena fortuna nadie fue notado por los guardias en la entrada. Eren, así como sus amigos provenientes de su misma dimensión, se asombraron de lo parecido que era el lugar, aparte de algunas diferencias menores, como marcas en las puertas, cornisas u otros objetos, estaban prácticamente en su hogar.

-(Eren) Es idéntico a casa.

-(Jean) Lo sé, eso asusta.

-(Armin) ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

-(Riven) Podríamos ir en la dirección de mi hogar, pero no todos, llamaríamos demasiado la atención aun encubiertos.

-(Rivaille) En ese caso, Eren, tu y yo iremos a ese lugar. El resto recorran la ciudad, vean si encuentran cualquier cosa sospechosa o que pueda servir de alguna pista. Tratemos de rencontrarnos frente al cuartel en unas dos horas, si encontramos algo de información veremos cómo proceder, de lo contrario será mejor dejar este lugar.

Acatando la orden de Levi comenzaron a separarse en diferentes direcciones, Armin y Mikasa juntos, Jean y Marco, Kaito, Kagome y Kristoff, y por ultimo Eren, Rivaille y Riven. Ninguno estaba seguro de lo que podían encontrar, pero esperaban que si hallaban algo fuese de utilidad y sobre todo esperaban no tener que toparse con sus contrapartes. El trio familiar anduvo caminando en dirección del lado de la ciudad dividido por el rio, Eren y Rivaille estaban un poco expectantes por lo que podrían toparse al llegar ahí, después de todo no era como si todos los días tuvieses la posibilidad de toparte a ti mismo en otra versión.

-No tengas miedo Eren.

-Heichou, ya lo tengo.

-Mantente tranquilo, no hay que perder la calma antes de tiempo, es tan probable que los veamos a que no. Recuerda que según Riven ellos desaparecieron hace tiempo, seria increíble que estuviesen aquí.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón. Aunque una parte de mi desearía que en verdad estén ahí presentes.

-¿No me digas que quieres pasar el rato con tu otro yo?

-Nada de eso, es solo que… Riven ha pasado por muchas cosas para encontrarlos, me imagino que esto debe ser especialmente difícil para él.

-No lo había visto de ese modo.

-Sabes Heichou, aún es un poco desconsiderado cuando se trata de otras personas.

-Debería cambiar ese hábito ahora que lo dices.

-No quiero decir que sea malo, yo me enamore de usted por como es, por eso tampoco es necesario que cambie demasiado. Quizá solo, tener un poco más conciencia por la situación de otros.

-Eso es algo que si podría hacer.

-Ya practicaremos con eso luego, por ahora sigamos caminando, según Riven ya no estamos lejos.

-Ahora que lo pienso esta es una zona bastante decente de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo costeamos para vivir aquí?

-Quizá en este otro universo la legión recibía mejor pago.

-…Eso si es algo que quiero en la nuestra, no es justo.

-Ya no tardamos en llegar, hay que darnos prisa.

-Claro como digas. Vamos Heichou.

El grupo entro entre unos caminos y Riven los condujo hasta una serie de edificios, más al llegar ahí se quedó desconcertado, camino un poco más con el dúo tras suyo, nuevamente no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba, regreso corriendo seguido por los otros para luego verse aún más confundido, Rivaille y Eren no entendían lo que pasaba, por lo que prefirieron preguntarle antes de que este empezara a correr de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo Riven?

-No esta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nuestro hogar… no está.

-¿Estás seguro de que es la dirección correcta? Tal vez te confundiste.

-Imposible papa Rivaille.

-Ya te dijimos que no nos digas padres.

-Lo lamento, pero era aquí, estoy seguro aquí es donde vivíamos, mas ahora solo hay otros edificios que nada tienen que ver con nuestro hogar.

-¿Ósea que la casa no existe?

-Al parecer no. Pero estoy seguro de que era aquí, reconozco el camino antes y después de nuestro hogar. No me explico por qué no está.

-Heichou, quizá esto tenga que ver con lo ocurrido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, si todo esto comenzó en esta dimensión por lo que dijo Riven, probablemente estemos más perdidos de lo que imaginábamos. Además si el no pudo encontrarlos en años, creo que era poco factible que en verdad estuviésemos presentes.

-Todo tiene bastante lógica viéndolo de esa forma.

-Pero si mis padres no están aquí ¿Dónde están? Este era el lugar donde vivíamos.

-No lo sé chico, pero lo seguro es que no están en este lugar, por lo tanto debemos irnos lo antes posible. Vayamos a la zona del cuartel a esperar a los demás, con suerte habrán encontrado algo.

-Andando Riven, hagámosle caso a Heichou.

El chico aun cofundado se quedó mirando el lugar unos últimos momentos antes de acompañar a los otros, el darse cuenta que su hogar, el sitio donde nació y vivió con sus padres por diez años ya no existía, era la prueba verídica de que todo estaba más cambiado de lo que imaginaba, pues ahora era como si esa vida que tuvo con su familia ni si quiera hubiese existido. Solo pudo resignarse y se apresuró en alcanzar a los otros. Mientras recorrían su camino, la pareja de casados se detuvo súbitamente al identificar a dos personas que venían en dirección a la suya, tras voltearse un poco Riven se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ninguno regreso la vista hasta estar seguros de que esa pareja de soldados pasaba de largo.

-Esos eran.

-Si Heichou, Connie y Sasha.

-Esta tan alto como ella y con cabello ahora.

-Lo sé, casi no los reconozco.

-Ellos son pareja, de hecho eran vecinos nuestros.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, de hecho en ocasiones me quedaba con ellos cuando ustedes trabajaban.

-Parece que esos dos siempre están juntos sin importar que universo sean. Y se ven igual de relajados que los que yo conozco, apuesto a que no existe ninguna diferencia realmente.

-En cualquier caso será mejor irnos, no quiero toparme con más rostros conocidos, Eren, Riven, vámonos.

El trio apresuro el paso en dirección al cuartel, estarían ya presentes en el lugar antes que sus compañeros, pero sabían que a final de cuentas todos se reunirían en ese lugar. Cuando estuvieron frente al cuartel solo tuvieron que esperar, procurando no llamar la atención, volteando ocasionalmente hacia arriba al escuchar el sonido de los equipos de maniobras. Además de eso pudieron ver algunas armas en los techos del cuartel, que ni Eren ni Rivaille conocían, pero deducían que debía tratarse de las armas que Riven mencionaba. Al cabo de una hora el equipo regreso al punto acordado.

-(Rivaille) ¿Han descubierto algo?

-(Kristoff) Nada realmente, el lugar parece bastante normal si me lo preguntas, casi nada indica que podría pasar algo extraño.

-(Armin) De hecho todo es prácticamente idéntico a casa, más que encontrar pistas o rastros nos dio tiempo de conseguir algunas cosas.

-(Riven) ¿Cómo qué?

-(Kagome) Alimentos, víveres, hasta uno que otro cobertor, cosas útiles que necesitaremos para el viaje que estamos teniendo.

-(Mikasa) ¿Ustedes encontraron algo? ¿A sus otras versiones?

-(Eren) No, fuimos hasta el sitio que nos dijo Riven, pero al parecer el hogar donde vivía ya ni si quiera existe, es como si jamás hubiese existido.

-(Kaito) Fueron de los primeros en desaparecer, tal vez no han estado en este reino aun cuando las distintas dimensiones se juntaron.

-Es lo que pensamos, es más probable que estén en otra parte. Solo que seguimos sin tener idea de dónde.

-(Jean) Ya pensaremos en eso luego, si no hay más que hacer en esta ciudad sugiero que lo mejor será regresar al dirigible, algo me dice que Naruto y ese otro chico nuevo no están conviviendo muy bien.

-(Marco) Solo dales tiempo, seguro serán buenos amigos.

-Es igual, no perdamos más tiempo y vayámonos.

-(Eren) Parece que hemos tenido más suerte de la que esperábamos ¿No Heichou?

-Sí, descubrimos que nuestras contrapartes no están aquí y solo nos topamos con las otras versiones de Sasha y Connie sin ser descubiertos, es un alivio no toparnos con otros.

-¡Esas son mis gabardinas!

El grupo que ya estaba caminando volteo ante el grito, notaron a un hombre que salía del cuartel seguido precisamente por gente que esperaban no ver, pues ahí estaban las otras versiones de Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Mikasa, Armin y Jean. Todos en una versión mayor, tal parecía que el dueño de las prendas había ido a denunciar el robo y justo estaban en el mismo lugar.

-(Armin) ¡Alto ahí es una orden!

-(Armin) ¡CORRAN!

Comenzó de esa forma la huida y la persecución, ellos avanzaban lo más rápido posible entre la gente, mientras que los contrarios seguían persiguiéndoles, justo lo que usaban para pasar sin llamar la atención, era ahora lo que los hacia relucir, siendo blancos claros para sus persecutores, aunque se las quitaran entendían que no podían hacerlo, pues la vestimenta llamativa de algunos, así como la obvia identidad de otros sería un gran inconveniente y lo único que querían ahora era alejarse de esa nación lo antes posible, afortunadamente para ellos comenzaban a ganar distancia y alejarse de los contrarios.

-(Kagome) ¡Hay por dios! ¡Corre, corre, corre corazón, porque si no en prisión terminaras hoy!

-(Kristoff) Relájate, no creo que puedan alcanzarnos en verdad. No es como si tuvieran consigo…

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el familiar sonido de los equipos de maniobras, cuando voltearon vieron que los persecutores ahora los tenían, seguramente dados por otros soldados que estaban en el camino.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿Qué decías Kristoff?!

-¡Esta bien me equivoque! ¡Sigan corriendo!

-(Eren) ¡¿Debería transfórmame Heichou?!

-¡No seas idiota Eren! ¡Lo que queremos es desaparecer de su vista lo antes posible! ¡No llamas más su atención!

-¡Es que no se me ocurre nada que hacer! ¡Nos van a atrapar pronto!

-(Armin) ¡Yo tengo una idea! ¡Kaito convierte en Latíos ahora!

-¡¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?!

-¡Ese sujeto vuela! ¡Puede distraerlos lo suficiente para que escapemos!

-Ah, si eres un genio, ¡Perfecto lo voy a hacer!

Kaito se detuvo mientras el resto continuo de frente, el chico se volteo, concentro su poder y el gran brillo que se produjo destruyo la gabardina mostrando a Latíos, el cual inmediatamente voló entre los soldados distrayéndolos del equipo principal, mientras permaneciera fuera de su alcance no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

-(Erwin) ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-(Hanji) ¡Capturen a ese sujeto! ¡No importa como atrápenlo!

El plan funciono, Latíos tenía su atención, ahora solo debía volar con gracia y velocidad, evitando ser capturado por ellos, pero permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca como para que intentaran capturarlo. Lo que este no se dio cuenta era que uno de los persecutores continuaba tras los demás. Y este último soldado seguía incansable a esos sujetos misteriosos, con ayuda del equipo le fue fácil alcanzarles, sonreía satisfecho y con un último esfuerzo se abalanzo tras el miembro que iba más atrás.

-¡Ya te tengo!

Fue lo que grito mientras caía sobre el tumbándolo en el acto, el resto se detuvo al ver que uno de ellos fue capturado, pero muchos sintieron más pánico al darse cuenta de que soldado era y sobre quien había caído.

-Déjame ver ese rostro de ladrón que ocultas.

-¡No!

-¡No te resistas! ¡Quítate esa capucha!

Con brusquedad el soldado se la removió y luego quedo paralizado al ver la identidad de la persona, pues era imposible que él estuviese ahí, por su parte el capturado también comprendía lo delicado y grave de la situación al ser descubierto precisamente por ese soldado.

-Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…

-Jean…

-¿Ma-Ma-Mar-Marc-Marco?...

Continuara…

 **TAN, TAN, ¡TAAAAAAAN! Parece que ha pasado algo en verdad grave, un encuentro que jamás debió producirse. El Jean de este universo se ha topado con Marco ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto? El grupo aún debe escapar de Trost y de Kyojinland, ¿Podrán hacerlo tras este fatídico suceso? Lo averiguaremos Próximamente, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Otro Jean?

**Hola, aquí estamos de vuelta. Veamos qué fue lo que sucedió para nuestro equipo tras el incidente del capítulo anterior.**

 **Capítulo 8: Otro Jean.**

-¿Ma-Ma-Mar-Marc-Marco?...

El Jean mayor no podía reaccionar, algo estaba pasando que no tenía ningún sentido, su viejo amigo que había muerto años atrás en un ataque por parte de titanes, se encontraba ahí frente suyo. De cualquier forma el encuentro no podía ser en peor momento, Latíos estaba teniendo éxito en distraer al resto, pero si permanecía más tiempo en el lugar pronto irían tras ellos, así y queriendo evitar volver más grande el encuentro, Jean y Eren fueron hasta ellos empujando al otro, para luego ayudar a su amigo a reincorporarse, apenas estuvo de pie continuaron con su huida. En cambio el Jean de ese universo había conseguido ver al otro, quedando aún más desconcertado que antes, no solo Marco estaba vivo, sino que estaba con una versión suya de joven. Tan confusa fue la situación que no pudo seguir con la persecución, solo los observo alejarse mientras permanecía en el lugar.

-Marco ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Descuida Eren, no me paso nada, solo que, todo fue muy extraño.

-Date prisa Marco, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, no solo te reconoció sino a mí también, hay que huir de aquí antes de que su cerebro reaccione.

-Lo se Jean, santo cielo estábamos a nada de salir sin ningún problema de este lugar y justo tuvo que pasar esto.

-(Mikasa) ¡Ya discutiremos este asunto luego! ¡Sigan corriendo! Tenemos que cruzar la puerta de la ciudad, una vez fuera podrán pensar mejor en esto.

-(Riven) Ah, demonios, nunca me había parecido tan largo el camino este.

-(Eren) ¡¿No sabes algún atajo?!

-A menos que tengamos los equipos de maniobras no, sigamos corriendo, mientras más pronto volvamos con los otros más pronto podremos partir.

-(Armin) Espero, que Naruto e Izuku se estén llevando bien y que puedan hacer despegar el dirigible apenas subamos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

Los dos chicos estaban tumbados en la cubierta mirando hacia arriba.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo igual, aun peor no hay nada que hacer, ¿En serio no pensaste en nada para pasar el tiempo cuando construiste esta cosa?

-Mmmmppp ahora que lo pienso tengo algo, tal vez podamos encenderlo.

DE REGRESO A LA CIUDAD

-(Kristoff) ¡Ahí está la puerta! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

-(Mikasa) Nos vamos a salvar, ya estamos cerca.

Estando ya a nada de la puerta observaron que esta comenzaba a descender, aparentemente la iban a cerrar para capturarlos. Temiendo eso apresuraron aún más el paso, pues si no tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones a sus pares. Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar a ella, la gran puerta estaba prácticamente cerrando el lugar, los últimos de ellos tuvieron que arrastrarse aun con las cosas obtenidas para poder pasar mientras sentían la adrenalina de estar a punto de ser aplastados. El último de ellos Riven, estaba temiendo que no lograra pasar cuando sintió que avanzaba muy rápido hasta estar fuera, al ver noto que Latíos había vuelto y paso al ras tomándolo justo a tiempo, pues apenas salieron la puerta se cerró con un estruendo.

-(Eren) ¡Riven! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-No, Latíos me salvo justo a tiempo. Muchas Gracias.

-…No fue nada…

-(Rivaille) Es muy pronto para celebrar, tenemos que adelantar camino antes de que ellos lleguen. Con el campo despejado no podrán perseguirnos con los equipos de maniobras, irán a por caballos primeros, cuando eso suceda ya debemos estar en el aire.

-(Kagome) Estoy de acuerdo, démonos prisa.

-(Armin) Aun deben distraerlos un poco.

-(Kristoff) Latíos podrá encargarse de eso un poco más ¿Verdad amigo?

-...Si…

-(Eren) Distráelos un poco más y cuenta tu tiempo, en cuanto lo consideres seguro ve hasta el dirigible.

Latíos solo asintió y comenzó a elevarse de nuevo para volver a la ciudad y ocupar a los locales. Entre tanto el resto apuro el paso en dirección al bosque donde aterrizaron, sabían que el camino hasta el dirigible podía tomarles hasta una hora, pero con suerte en la mitad del tiempo llegarían al bosque, ya ahí solo tendrían que llegar al dirigible y contarían con la ventaja de tener lugares donde esconderse en caso de no llegar a tiempo. El tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que jamás imaginaron, el de cabello blanco estuvo la mayor parte de este ocupando a los soldados y tratando de alejarlos del camino que tomaron sus compañeros, más pronto se dio cuenta que estos estaban determinados a ir al bosque, ante tal situación solo pudo alejarse y esperar que los demás ya estuviesen llegando a la nave. Para fortuna del equipo lo que pareció la hora más larga, por fin llegaba a su fin y estaban a nada del dirigible cuando escucharon una extraña música provenir del lugar.

-YO TE DIRE A TI LO QUE QUIERO QUIERO SI.

-SI DIME TU A MI LO QUE QUIERES QUIERES SI.

-YO TE DIRE A TI LO QUE QUIERO QUIERO SI.

-SI DIME TU A MI LO QUE QUIERES QUIERES SI.

-YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO DEBERAS QUIERO LO QUE QUIERO AQUÍ.

-SI TU QUIERES SER MI NOVIA AMIGOS HAY QUE SER (AMIGOS HAY QUE SER) ES LA VERDADERA NUESTRA AMISTAD SI TU QUIERES SER MI NOVIA DAME AMISTAD DECIDIR ES FACIL Y ASI DEBE SER.

Cuando llegaron alcanzaron a ver a Naruto e Izuku en la cubierta, estaban usando un aparato con música, mientras cantaban animadamente en dueto, apenas superaron el impacto emocional llamaron la atención de los chicos.

-(Rivaille) ¡Hey Inútiles!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-¡No pierdan el tiempo y enciendan esta cosa! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

-¡Oh rayos! Ábreles la puerta ahora.

-En eso estoy, ¡Ya está lista! ¡Solo déjenme encender esta cosa!

La puerta del costado se abrió permitiendo el ingreso del grupo, apenas estuvieron dentro la cerraron, dejaron las cosas y la mayoría fue hasta la cubierta.

-¡Tenemos que despegar ya!

-(Naruto) ¿Dónde está Kaito? ¿En dónde está, Eren?

-¡Ya llegara no te preocupes! ¡Asciendan esta cosa!

-(Izuku) Ya estoy en eso no desesperen.

-(Kagome) ¡Rápido, Rápido, Rápido!

Justo cuando la nave comenzó a ascender en el aire, llego Latíos de entre los arboles justo a la zona del timón, dejando regresar a Kaito en posesión de su cuerpo.

-¡Ag! Tenemos que subir más pronto, no están lejos de nosotros, pude verlo.

-¡Ya escuchaste asciende más rápido!

-¡En eso estoy amiga! ¡No es tan fácil como parece! ¡No puedo hacerlo más rápido de lo que ya lo hago!

-¡Oh si se puede! ¡Quítate! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome aventó al chico del timón y comenzó a moverlo así como las palancas para hacer ascender la nave con mayor velocidad, tan rápido lo hizo que el resto de los tripulantes o se sujetaron o cayeron al suelo por el cambio. Además la expresión de locura de la chica hacia que todos se asustaran, ya no sabían si estaban más seguros siendo capturados o huyendo con la chica al mando. El susto era tal que Naruto y Kristoff estaban abrazados uno al otro.

-¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Yo también!

-Ya decía yo que parecía ser demasiado linda y normal. Esta igual de loca que Sakura.

-No sé quién sea esa, pero no me quería topar con Kagome con el poder de la reina Elsa, eso sería sentencia de muerte.

-(Izuku) Por favor ten cuidado, no vayas a sobre exigir al sistema del dirigible más de lo que puede.

-¡Aun no sobre exijo nada! ¡¿Quieres que le sobre exija?!

-¡No, claro que no!

-(Mikasa) Amiga por favor cálmate.

-¡Estoy calmada! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La chica aumento al máximo la potencia del dirigible haciéndolo ascender aún más rápido, pronto estuvieron por encima de los altos árboles, justo cuando vieron a los miembros de la legión llegar al claro, cuando se cercioro que estaba un poco más alto de los árboles, la chica se relajó y puso la nave en un ritmo más tranquilo.

-Ah, qué alivio, justo estamos a salvo. ¿Ya vieron? No paso na…da…

Al voltear noto que muchos de sus compañeros estaban terriblemente asustados, mientras otros parecían estar a punto de devolver el estómago.

-Cr-creo que me excedí un poco jejeje…

-(Riven) ¿Tú crees? ¡Ag! Me siento mareado mmmmm...

-Lo lamento, en serio, déjenme ver si algo de lo que traje sirve de ayuda.

-(Jean) Al menos conseguimos escapar.

-(Marco) Si y sin nada que lamentar.

Dado el mal estado de la mayoría muchos fueron a la parte interna a reponerse mientras Izuku se quedó piloteando la nave. Cruzaban con tranquilidad por sobre la cumbre de los arboles pensando estar a salvo, sin embargo nadie se percató de que uno de estos era un poco más alto, lo suficiente para quedar al ras de ellos y fue así como una figura encapuchada utilizo el árbol y alcanzo a incrustar su equipo de maniobras en la nave, con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzo a sujetarse de esta e ingreso por una ventana. Aunque el peliverde escucho el sonido del aparato, al no ver nada pensó que sencillamente había sido su imaginación.

-Qué raro, bueno supongo que no importa, ah, ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?

Entre tanto en el interior, dentro de la sala común donde estaban al principio, Kagome revisaba a sus compañeros, viendo aquellos que seguían muy mareados por su culpa.

-Ah resiste un poco Armin, lamento todo.

-No te preocupes ag.

-Deben quedarme algunas, oh rayos.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué pasa?

-Deje muchas de mis cosas en mi mochila, pero la deje en otra habitación, podría alguno de ustedes ir a por ella y traérmela. Aun me quedan algunas pastillas para mareos.

-(Marco) Yo iré por ella.

-(Jean) ¿Seguro Marco? ¿No te sientes mareado?

-Estoy bien Jean, tú descansa y espera aquí con los demás, no tardare nada.

-Ah, eres demasiado gentil, siempre has sido de esa forma.

-Gracias, lo tomare como un cumplido, bueno ya vuelvo.

-(Kagome) No la olvides por favor.

-No lo hare, tranquila.

Marco dejo la habitación y recorrió el pasillo pasando por otros cuartos, entro al que Kagome y Mikasa estaban compartiendo, tomo la mochila del suelo y justo cuando estaba regresando a la puerta escucho una voz familiar y a la vez desconocida.

-Marco.

-¿Ah?... ¡Oh!...

Justo del lado opuesto de la habitación, estaba el otro Jean que lo había derribado, ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro prácticamente paralizados sin ser capaces de hablar, finalmente fue el mayor de los dos quien rompió el silencio.

-Marco… ¿Eres tu verdad? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Yo, yo no…

-Te encontré muerto. No pensé en volver a verte con vida de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-No, no, no, no, tu no entiendes, yo no, yo no,

-Marco… mi único amor… por fin te tengo de nuevo conmigo.

-¡Ah! ¡No, espera, espera, espera! ¡Tú malinterpretas las cosas! ¡Yo no soy yo! ¡Yo soy yo, no yo!

Justo cuando Jean se le estaba acercando haciéndolo retroceder a la pared, Marco vio como el otro recibía un puñetazo en el rostro que lo aventó hasta el suelo. Solo entonces se percató de quien era el otro que proporciono el golpe.

-¿Eren?

-Qué bueno que vine, Izuku bajo y dijo que escucho algo extraño. Me supuse que esto podía pasar. Ven rápido, volvamos con el resto.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-¡Solo cerraremos la puerta y ya!

Antes de que el nuevo Jean pudiera reponerse, los dos chicos salieron y atrancaron la puerta, de forma que estuvieron seguros que no podría escapar de ahí. Rápidamente volvieron donde los otros llamando de inmediato la atención por lo agitados que se veían.

-(Kaito) ¿Qué les paso?

-(Eren) Tenemos una especie de inconveniente.

-(Marco) Jean está aquí.

-(Naruto) Descuida, ya estamos acostumbrados a su pésima forma de ser, además ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Tenemos que viajar todos juntos a final de cuentas. ¡HAAAAAAY!

-Vuelve a hablar así sobre mí y te golpeare más duro en la cabeza.

-No nos referimos a Jean, sino al otro Jean, el que se abalanzo sobre mí en la ciudad cuando escapábamos.

-(Rivaille) ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡Eso es imposible! Lo hemos dejado atrás junto con el resto de la legión.

-Pues me temo que no es el caso, está aquí, lo hemos atrapado en otro cuarto.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

-(Eren) Izuku dijo que escucho un sonido raro mas no vio nada. Debió ser el, seguro alcanzo la nave con el equipo de maniobras y entro en ella.

-(Armin) ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-(Mikasa) Regresarlo, personalmente tengo suficiente con un Jean como para que venga otro más.

-(Naruto) Vaya parece que hoy si es el día de menospreciar a Jean ¡HAAAAAAAY!

-Te lo advertí enano.

-(Kaito) Debemos devolverle, no podemos solo arrojarlo desde la nave, no somos criaturas incivilizadas. Lo que sí es seguro es que no podemos hacerlo justo ahora, estaríamos al alcance del resto y eso solo se convertiría en otro problema.

-(Armin) Entonces lo bajaremos luego, pero por mientras tendremos que razonar con él, asegurarnos de que no sea un peligro.

-(Marco) Dudo que lo sea, realmente no parece ser alguien peligroso. Al contrario, parece ser que esta… algo afligido.

-¿Afligido dices?

-Me reconoció desde que me derribo y justo hace unos momentos no parecía creer que me estuviera viendo, por lo que dijo el yo de este lugar también murió a causa de los titanes.

-(Kagome) Vaya, parece ser que estas predestinado a eso.

-Sí y es un dato perturbador que no quiero seguir sabiendo. El punto aquí es que, debemos hablar con él, calmarle y luego bajarlo en el primer lugar seguro que encontremos, solo entonces podremos seguir con calma en nuestra misión.

-(Kristoff) El problema es que aún no sabemos si quiera que buscamos, no encontramos nada importante en esa ciudad. Ninguna pista, ningún rastro, nada que nos sugiera qué camino tomar.

-(Kagome) Sé que es un momento difícil pero no hay que perder la cabeza más de lo que yo ya lo hice, tenemos que pensar organizadamente. Dejaremos a este otro Jean en un lugar seguro y luego proseguiremos nuestro camino, a donde sea que nos lleve.

-(Riven) Lo lamento, yo hice que viniéramos aquí y no sirvió de nada. En verdad siento haberlos hecho perder el tiempo.

-(Eren) Descuida, igual hubiéramos tenido que venir eventualmente, mejor hacerlo de una vez al principio que dejarlo para el final, por lo menos ahora sabemos que no hay rastro real en este reino.

-(Rivaille) Deberemos viajar a otro cuanto antes. Estamos en camino al siguiente muro, creo que ahí podremos dejar a nuestro invitado sorpresa y luego podremos ir a otro reino.

-Concuerdo con usted Heichou. Bien…¿Quién es el valiente que ira con el nuevo?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-(Marco) ¡Bah! Son unos cobardes iré yo por él, lo traeré aquí, quizá podamos hacerle entender este enredo.

-(Rivaille) Estaremos en la cubierta, suerte con ese sujeto.

Marco dejo la sala y regreso al pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta donde momentos antes se topó con el otro Jean. Se quedó quieto unos momentos pensando en lo que haría, después de todo su vida y la de sus amigos era una historia tan larga y con tantos puntos de conexión y revelación que sería algo muy difícil de explicar a una persona completamente ajena a la situación, pero al parecer la historia ahora se había entremezclado con la de este universo y esperaba solo ser capaz de explicarle la situación al recién llegado, quito el madero que pusieron para atorar la puerta y abrió lentamente la puerta llamando al otro.

-¿Jean?... ¿Estás bien?

-Ah, ¿Qué? Marco, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Ese golpe, tu aquí.

-Te explicare a detalle todo, pero no aquí, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos con el resto, será más fácil hacerlo.

Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba siguió a Marco por la nave hasta que llegaron a la escalera que daba a la cubierta, ya ahí arriba fue cegado en un primer instante por la luz del sol, luego de eso pudo notar al más variado grupo de personas que hubiese podido imaginar, pero lo que le causo mayor asombro fue ver a las versiones más jóvenes de sus compañeros, así como una suya propia.

-¿Qué-que es todo esto?

-Somos un equipo por así decirlo.

-No le hables Marco.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres tú? Te pareces demasiado a…

-¿Ti? Eso es porque soy tu idiota.

-(Naruto) Jean se dijo a si mismo idiota, por fin lo acepto.

-Ya te escuche murmurando, te espera otro golpe luego.

-(Kristoff) Estas atrapado amiguito.

-Mar-Marco, ¿De dónde has venido? ¿Mejor dicho que te ha pasado?

-Pues yo estaba tranquilamente en casa cuando de pronto me vi envuelto en una situación de lo más extraña.

-No te estoy entendiendo.

-Sera mejor que te sientes, esta historia llevara un tiempo.

Marco, con ayuda de Eren y el primer Jean, comenzaron a explicarle el cómo se dieron las cosas, que ellos venían de otro universo, que Marco era de otra dimensión, que los amigos de un mundo diferente terminaron en el suyo y que luego hubo un gran caos entre dimensiones, grandes batallas se dieron contra un poderoso enemigo que resultó ser un ser mas de naturaleza protectora que destructora y de cómo cuando finalmente parecía que todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, la desgracia había azotado a su universo de nuevo. El nuevo Jean, así como Izuku prestaron mucha atención a todo el relato, intentando comprenderlo lo mejor posible.

-Y ahora estábamos aquí buscando una pista o algo pero no hallamos nada, en vez de eso terminamos topándonos con ustedes.

-Cuando los perseguimos.

-Exacto, de hecho ya nos estábamos retirando cuando eso sucedió. Lo que menos queríamos era que nos vieran, pues sabíamos perfectamente que tendríamos que dar grandes explicaciones.

-Otro universos, dimensiones distintas, reencarnaciones, todo esto es mucho para asimilar.

-(Eren) Es toda la verdad. No tenemos necesidad de mentirte, ahora estamos buscando alguna pista sobre esa destrucción, su origen, así como buscamos a los verdaderos padres de Riven. No vimos a ningún otro Rivaille y Eren entre ustedes, ¿Los conocen siquiera?

-Para nada, de hecho no tengo conocimiento alguno sobre que gente como ellos existiera, no los recuerdo de alguna división militar o de poblaciones civiles.

-Parece que si estamos muy perdidos aquí Heichou.

-Tiene que haber una explicación para eso, Riven es de este universo, por lo tanto sus verdaderos padres deben encontrarse en algún lado.

-Sí, el asunto es donde.

-En serio que me cuesta creer todo esto. Pero… tiene que ser cierto, después de todo, ¿Cómo podrías estar aquí ahora?

-Siento mucho no ser quien tú creías.

-Es solo que, me pareciste como un sueño, hace mucho que me había resignado. Por eso tuve que seguirlos cuando estaban escapando.

-(Jean) Escucha otro yo, lamento lo que paso pero me temo que no puedes quedarte más con nosotros. En cuanto sea posible te bajaremos cerca de algún poblado grande u otro distrito, aún tenemos que seguir con este incierto viaje y no queremos involucrar a más gente de la necesaria.

-…Detecto un tono celoso por ahí.

-Yo no soy celoso.

-¿En serio? Porque te conozco mejor que nadie, después de todo somos la misma persona ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Agh! ¡Tsk!

-Lo sabía, eran celos.

-Hay amor.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-(Eren) Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡¿Quieren?!

-(Rivaille) Sin importar que Jean este celoso o no de ti otro Jean, tiene razón en una cosa, no podemos continuar llevando a más personas. El camino que nos espera es peligroso, aun no tenemos idea de que esperar, lo único seguro es que eventualmente terminaremos topándonos con ese sujeto que llaman Rey Axrex.

-(Armin) Correcto, sería muy extraño que no lo hiciéramos. Después de todo, se supone que él estaba protegiendo de lo que ocurría y ahora todas estas dimensiones mezcladas en una sola y el cómo rey. Son demasiados puntos como para pasarlos por alto.

-(Mikasa) Entonces, ¿Comprendes que no puedes viajar con nosotros?

El nuevo Jean volteo a ver a Marco por un momento, una parte suya no quería irse, pues ahora después de mucho tiempo volvía a verlo, admitía que quería estar con él otra vez, tenerlo cerca, acompañarlo, ayudarle en su viaje. Pero entonces volteo a ver a su otro yo, comprendiendo que ese Marco frente a él, no era el suyo, que su Marco en verdad se había perdido y que aunque siguiera a este, nunca volverían a tener la relación que alguna vez existió pues este Marco, estaba más allá de ser el que alguna vez tuvo.

-Yo… entiendo… bajare cuando lo digan y no le contare a nadie sobre ustedes, no quiero causarles más problemas tampoco.

-(Marco) Gracias por entender.

-(Rivaille) Izuku, has favor de seguir conduciendo el dirigible, en cuanto lleguemos a una población grande busca un sitio favorable para detenernos.

-No hay problema, yo me encargare de todo.

-En cuanto al resto lo mejor será descansar un rato, ha sido una larga aventura la de hoy.

Nadie objeto ante la idea del descanso, al contrario era lo mejor que podían haber deseado luego de semejante viaje diario, primero las corrientes de viento entre las montañas, el arribo a Trost, la huida de Trost y el descubrir que uno de los locales se había trepado de polizón a su dirigible. Todos comenzaron a retirarse, algunos como Naruto se quedaron en la cubierta, el pequeño se había quedado dormido al lado del de cabello verde que seguía dirigiendo la aeronave. El Jean de este mundo observaba desde la altura todo el paisaje, era la primera vez que viajaba en un dirigible, después de todo, la mayoría de los dirigibles venían de fuera y los pocos que hay en esta nación eran para los súper ricos. Es verdad que todo esto resultaba difícil de comprender, pero rápidamente entendió que esto estaba más allá de su incumbencia, él debía quedarse aquí, aunque un pensamiento si atravesó su mente.

-(Si antes este mundo eran distintas dimensiones, ¿Qué tan cambiados estamos de nuestra historia original?).

El dirigible continúo su viaje a través del territorio, lo que sucedería más adelante era aún incierto, pero lo que si era evidente, es que este nuevo mundo era mucho más distinto de lo que imaginaban, no solo las dimensiones se habían entremezclado creando combinaciones nuevas y asombrosas, sino que al parecer hasta la existencia misma de algunos se había borrado. El día finalmente llego a su fin, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, el agitado día termino, dando un merecido descanso a todos, más aun así tenían dificultades para relajarse, si bien pudieron llegar a Trost no encontraron nada de utilidad, el camino que seguían se enfriaba y ahora estaban sin una sola pista posible, de no hallar nada podrían terminar viajando a la deriva por años sin encontrar nada de utilidad. En la cubierta permanecían Izuku, Naruto y el otro Jean, los primeros dos en la zona del timón, aunque el peliverde quería aterrizar para descansar entendían que hacerlo ahora que eran prófugos solo traería más dificultades, afortunadamente Naruto era una excelente compañía para permanecer despierto. El otro por su parte estaba observando por la orilla el gran paisaje, volteando a ver al cielo nocturno ocasionalmente, nunca espero volver a ver a Marco, así como nunca espero conocer a otro yo suyo.

-Ah… que bello paisaje.

-Hola.

-¿Qué?

Al voltear frente suyo noto a su otra versión un poco más joven, el chico venía con unas bebidas así como aperitivos.

-¿Gustas?

-Sí, porque no.

-Día extraño ¿Verdad? –Dijo extendiéndole las cosas-.

-Demasiado, todo esto, parece un extraño cuento.

-Sí, lo sé. De estar en tu posición me sentiría igual.

-Es solo que, cuesta creerlo, demasiado.

-¿Qué el mundo donde vives es una mentira o que viste a Marco de nuevo?

-Todo, digo no es algo que puedas procesar en un momento.

-Comprendo, me paso de forma similar cuando volví a toparme con Marco.

-Qué envidia.

-¿Por qué? Créeme, viajar de un mundo a otro no es algo precisamente divertido.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que envidia tengo hacia ti, pudiste volver a encontrarte con el pese a que lo habías perdido. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de eso?

-Muy pocas…

-Por eso te envidio, lo tienes de vuelta, en cambio yo… no he podido sacarlo de mi mente aun pese a su muerte.

-Hace mucho de eso ¿No?

-Sí, fue hace años y no lo supero. No he salido con nadie desde eso. Por lo menos eso creo, si en verdad nuestras vidas aquí están tan cambiadas como dicen, entonces nada de lo que crea recordar es precisamente verdad.

-No me imagino como debe ser eso, que nada de lo que pensabas sea real.

-Por lo menos es real que Marco ya no está.

-¿Cómo era su relación? Digo, conozco la nuestra, pero me da curiosidad la versión que tú recuerdas.

-Él era genial, un chico amable, sonriente, un poco travieso en ocasiones, aunque igual una gran persona.

-Con que travieso, oye otro yo, quizá me escuche un poco entrometido preguntando esto pero hay algo que quiero saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú y ese otro Marco… ya sabes… ¿En su relación íntima?

-…No hay duda de que somos la misma persona…ah…bien si quieres saberlo… Marco era… un salvaje brutal.

-¡Ag! Por poco escupo el agua, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-¿Y el tuyo? Me refiero al original, no a su reencarnación.

-Bueno Marco y yo no estuvimos juntos en ese entonces, de hecho el día que reuní el coraje para decírselo fue cuando hubo el ataque en el que murió.

-Ya veo, entonces no perdiste tiempo cuando lo reencontraste.

-Entre el que me enamore y el que halle también hay diferencia, el primero era un chico muy amable y dulce, en cambio este otro bueno, tiene sus ataques de celos en ocasiones.

-¿Marco celoso? Eso es algo que no me imagino.

-Si también me tomo tiempo hacerme a la idea, pero bueno por lo menos estamos bien ahora, esa etapa de celos ya paso y solo se enojó con una secretaria que no dejaba de verme en una ocasión.

-Veo que protege lo suyo jajaja.

-Jajaja cierto, el solía decir que solo era suyo jajaja. Ah, qué fácil es ¿Cierto? Hablar con uno mismo.

-Sí, no hay ninguna presión, ni nada que ocultar.

-Sabes, quizá cuando todo esto termine y las cosas regresen a la normalidad en este universo puedas retomar tu vieja vida y si había alguien más en ella no deberías perder el tiempo, al contrario tendrías que aprovecharlo por completo.

-…Creo que tienes razón.

-En fin, un gusto hablar ¿Contigo, conmigo? Te dejo el resto, iré a descansar.

-Buenas noches.

El más joven bajo de la cubierta y se topó cara a cara con Marco al entrar a un pasillo.

-¡No hagas eso nunca! Asustas Marco.

-¿Estabas hablando contigo cierto?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Se llevaron bien?

-Am, creo que sí, somos la misma persona a fin de cuentas.

-Qué bueno, me alegra ver que por lo menos puedes llevarte bien contigo mismo.

-Eso suena a que desconfiabas de mí.

-Pensé que podrían pelear, después de todo te conozco muy bien jejeje.

-Como sea, olvídalo y vayamos a descansar.

-(Dos Jeans, mmmmm, eso sería muy divertido para mi jejeje).

-¿Estás pensando en algo pervertido verdad?

-¡No para nada!

-Te conozco, anda escúpelo.

-¡No es nada amor!

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-Continuara…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya veremos próximamente lo que ocurrirá en el viaje de nuestros héroes, cuando la aventura por el Multiverso regrese. Nekoboy se despide por ahora.**


	9. Chapter 9 Un Descubrimiento

**Estamos de vuelta con la aventura por el Multiverso, es momento de ver que deparo el destino (El escritor XD) a nuestro equipo. Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 9: Un Descubrimiento**

El viaje nocturno en el dirigible continuo sin mayores interrupciones, haya abajo solo se divisaban pequeños poblados, así como algunas ciudades de tamaño medio, pero según lo indicado tomaría tiempo antes de llegar al distrito oriental del muro más interno, seria cerca de ahí donde dejarían al Jean de este mundo. Cuando por fin amaneció el grupo alcanzo a notar en la distancia ya no tan lejana el otro distrito por el que pasarían.

-Llegamos, muro interno de Kyojinland a la vista, distrito oeste.

-(Eren) Oh por fin llegamos, no puedo creer lo rápido que llegamos, en casa a caballo puede tomar varios días ir de un sitio a otro.

-(Rivaille) Cierto, este artefacto volador es realmente útil. Podría ser de gran ayuda en casa.

-(Izuku) Hay una zona boscosa cerca, creo que debemos aterrizar para evitar que la gente de los alrededores se percate de nosotros.

-(Riven) Adelante, comienza a descender.

El dirigible comenzó su descenso con calma, al aterrizar se abrió la puerta del costado permitiendo salir a sus ocupantes.

-(Eren) Desde aquí deberías llegar a ese distrito en pocos minutos.

-Muchas gracias por todo y nuevamente lamento el haberles causado molestias en su viaje.

-(Armin) Descuida, igual no es como que tengamos otro lugar al cual dirigirnos de urgencia.

-No cabe duda de que eres tu Armin, la única diferencia es que el Armin que conozco aquí se peina hacia atrás con una coleta.

-(Mikasa) Eso de hecho no sería mala idea, creo que te sentaría bien ese cambio.

-No lo sé, siempre he estado acostumbrado de esta forma, quizá después pueda intentarlo, cuando todo esté en más calma, jajaja de todas formas, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, aun cuesta entender lo que están haciendo pero no tengo duda de que sea lo que sea que esté pasando podrán resolverlo.

-(Eren) Puedes contar con ello.

-Buena suerte en su viaje.

Jean comenzó a retirarse llevando consigo su equipo de maniobras, mientras se internaba en el bosque observo en la parte de arriba a Marco y su otro yo, el primero despidiéndose animosamente mientras que el otro miraba el acto de su novio con un poco de celos, le dio una agradable sonrisa a Marco y prosiguió con su viaje en dirección a la ciudad. Por su parte el equipo entero se había reunido nuevamente en la zona de la cubierta para decidir lo que harían en adelante.

-(Kagome) Muy bien, todo indica que no hay ninguna pista en Kyojinland. Por eso hay que decidir que dirección tomaremos.

-(Kaito) Apenas hemos explorado parte de este reino ¿No deberíamos dar una mayor revisión antes de seguir adelante?

-(Jean) Nuestras contrapartes están aquí, ya tuvimos un problema al casi ser descubiertos, por no decir que uno de ellos si nos alcanzó.

-(Marco) Jean tiene razón, no podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí, principalmente por ese asunto y también porque podríamos terminar llamando más atención de la necesaria.

-(Rivaille) Cierto, si las cosas en este lugar no son tan idóneas, entonces nos volveríamos objetivo de bandidos y autoridades, esta nave es justo lo que muchos querían para salir de este territorio olvidado por dios. ¿No es así Izuku?

-Ah sí, Kyojinland no es el mejor destino turístico. Es justo como les dije, al gobierno de Axrex no le importo cuando fueron invadidos por titanes, tampoco le importo las más de doscientas mil vidas sacrificadas, a él solo le importa tener más y más dinero, se llena los bolsillos mientras los demás se mueren de hambre.

-(Eren) Entonces deberemos comenzar a viajar a otro reino.

-(Naruto) Esperen, pero si el gobierno de Axrex tiene el control absoluto, un dirigible volando de forma aleatoria por todo el mundo podría terminar llamando demasiado su atención. Si eso sucede podrían aprendernos y según dice Izuku, Axrex es una persona muy cruel.

-(Riven) Aun me resisto a creer eso, Axrex no puede ser malvado, lo conozco demasiado bien.

-(Mikasa) Pues no es lo que dicen aquí y tampoco quisiera que nos lo topáramos para averiguarlo, presiento que eso solo nos dejaría en una situación peor. Hay que analizar bien las opciones, para decidir qué lugar podría tener una pista potencial de lo ocurrido.

-(Kristoff) Sea lo que sea que decidamos debemos darnos prisa, no es como que contemos con mucho tiempo tampoco. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando, haya en casa la cosas siguen igual de mal, nuestro Axrex dijo que las esferas de tiempo y espacio que creo para contener la destrucción de nuestros mundos no serán eternas, debemos tener resultados antes de que ese poder termine y la destrucción continúe azolando las dimensiones.

-(Eren) Cierto, no podemos perder el tiempo. Hay que seguir adelante.

-(Armin) Pero volvemos al punto del principio amigo, no tenemos la menor idea de hacia dónde dirigirnos. Izuku amigo, ¿Hay algo que hayas escuchado? ¿Algún acontecimiento extraño? ¿O cosas inusuales sucediendo en alguna región?

-Estamos en Crossoverland, todo este mundo es un tanto extraño, algunos lugares más otros menos, pero igual sigue habiendo problemas y dificultades en casi cualquier parte.

-Eso no nos sirve de mucho.

-Lo lamento, pero aquí nada es precisamente bueno, menos en este continente, Altira es un continente grande, pero olvidado en comparación a Batavia.

-(Eren) Tiene que haber algo, una señal, una pista, una clave. Cualquier cosa que nos indique hacia donde viajar.

-(Kagome) Ah, ojala eso fuera tan fácil de ver como los gigantescos muros de esta región, por desgracia las pistas no sueles ser cosas evidentes en la mayoría de los casos. Riven, estuviste viajando entre dimensiones por cinco años buscando a tus verdaderos padres, ¿Tras que estuviste exactamente en todo ese tiempo?

-La destrucción que azoló mi mundo parecía estar viajando de uno a otro. Pero así como surgía desaparecía, la vi en ocasiones, aunque no con mucha regularidad, debo admitir que es muy rápida.

-(Jean) Destruía todo en donde pasaba, ¿Estuviste al borde de la nada misma o qué?

-No, de hecho era algo muy extraño. La destrucción deshacía todo, pero mientras el cumulo de nubes oscuras aparecía, llegaba a un punto en que se detenía y comenzaba a desvanecerse, entonces la tierra que parecía haber sido desintegrada estaba de vuelta, aunque no tal como antes.

-(Rivaille) Explícate chico.

-Por lo general los lugares por donde pasaba quedaban devastados, al menos en cuanto a relación con seres humanos concierne, las ciudades reaparecían en ruinas, los poblados en escombros, además de que jamás volvían a verse a las personas que estuvieran en ellos, era como si su existencia misma hubiese sido destruida.

-(Eren) Me pregunto que hace exactamente esa destrucción. ¿Y cómo destruye todo, luego lo reaparece y solo se lleva a la gente?

-(Kaito) Se parece un poco a la destrucción original que arrasaba nuestras dimensiones, solo que se siente más como una variante mucho más macabra.

-(Kristoff) No creo que la gente que desapareció este suspendida en esa tormenta como las personas en la anterior, digo no me parece posible, no tomando en cuenta todas las diferencias a la vista.

-(Mikasa) Estén vivos o no, debemos buscar la solución de cualquier modo, lo que menos queremos es que esa destrucción que vimos antes reaparezca.

-(Riven) Lo dudo, quien este detrás de esto, arraso con muchas dimensiones de mi universo para crear este mundo nuevo, no tendría sentido que destruyera todo lo que le ha tomado tiempo crear.

-(Marco) Aun así sigue existiendo la duda de porque causar tantos problemas para crear esta nueva dimensión y para qué.

-(Armin) ¿Creen que les suceda lo mismo a las de nuestro universo?

-(Kagome) Buena pregunta y por desgracia es imposible saberlo. Solo podemos esperar que las cosas permanezcan en calma en casa hasta nuestro regreso.

-(Naruto) Si es que regresamos.

-Por favor no digas eso.

-¡¿Qué?! Si a cómo van las cosas no habrá un hogar al cual volver para cuando encontremos nuestra primer pista.

-(Eren) No seas pesimista Naruto, tú no eres así.

-Lo siento, pero no veo que otra cosa hacer más que ser pesimista en este momento.

-(Kaito) Todos tranquilícense, si estamos en una situación difícil eso es evidente, pero no solucionaremos nada perdiendo la cabeza y arremetiendo unos contra otros. Debemos permanecer en calma y pensar con claridad, de esa forma la respuesta a nuestro problema inmediato saldrá a la luz de forma clara.

-(Rivaille) Pue espero que lo haga pronto, porque si no estaremos aquí varados para el resto de nuestras vidas.

Un tanto desanimado el grupo se dispersó por la nave, se suponía que despegaría en una hora aunque el rumbo de vuelo continuaba siendo incierto. Eren permanecía con la cabeza recargada en la borda mientras su vista estaba perdida en dirección al camino por donde se fue el otro Jean.

-Mmmmm este nuevo mundo es difícil de entender, en casa todo era más fácil, conocía a la perfección el territorio, pero ahora aunque este sitio sea similar a la vez es muy distinto.

Eren continuaba con su vista perdida cuando de pronto noto algo extraño moviéndose entre los arbustos y árboles bajos, justo entonces un ciervo de gran cornamenta apareció quedando cerca del dirigible.

-Bah, estúpido animal. Por un segundo me asuste, solo era un tonto ciervo un... ciervo… (Ciervo=Carne). No hay nada de carne entre las cosas que los demás trajeron… ese ciervo se ve…suculento, ah…ah…ah… No te vayas a ir.

Eren regreso fue corriendo a por sus amigos, logrando convencer rápidamente a Armin, Mikasa y Riven. Tras tomar prestadas, más bien robadas, las flechas de Kagome, salieron de la nave viendo que el ciervo aún estaba cerca.

-Qué alivio sigue ahí.

-(Armin) ¿Estás seguro de que es buen momento para esto?

-Todos estamos pasando por un mal momento, pero después de comer seguro que podremos pensar mejor, además… me muero de hambre.

-(Mikasa) Típico en ti, bueno no perdamos más tiempo.

-¡Exacto a por él!

-(Riven) Papa, no grites.

-¡Ag!

Justo en ese momento el ciervo salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, temeroso por el grito del chico.

-(Armin) Se fue.

-Aún está cerca, ¡Todavía se puede, todavía se puede!

Eren salió corriendo tras él, para después ser perseguido por sus amigos, el chico intentaba con desesperación seguir el rastro de animal a través del espeso bosque, a la vez los otros tres hacían un gran esfuerzo por no perderle de vista. Eren había alcanzado a ver al ciervo nuevamente motivándose más para atraparlo, continuo con su persecución dejando atrás a sus amigos, finalmente tras mucho correr se dio cuenta que lo había perdido.

demonios, tan cerca y tan lejos.

-¡Eren!

-Mikasa, chicos, lo lamento me emocione.

-Eso es evidente, mira lo hemos perdido será mejor regresar con el resto.

-Entiendo pero… en verdad tenía hambre.

-Ay no puede ser, después comeremos algo ahora volvamos.

-¿Tu papa Eren también era así Riven?

-Algo, no tan impulsivo, pero sí muy parecido.

-Sigo con hambre.

-Eren por favor ya basta.

~~~~~Tsk,Shg,Tsk,Shg~~~~~

-¿Ah?

El grupo alcanzo a ver movimiento entre unos grandes arbustos no lejos de ellos, había un pedazo grande de roca del otro lado por lo que sea que fuera que estuviese ahí, estaba acorralado.

-Hay algo ahí chicos.

-Y debe ser el ciervo Armin.

-Eren basta, me estas asustando.

-Descuida, dejaras de tenerme miedo cuando estemos comiendo un delicioso corte de carne de ciervo.

-Amigo, ahora sí que…

-(Mikasa) Déjalo, esto nos pasa por dejar que se juntara con Sasha el último mes.

-Guarden silencio, para hacer esto rápido.

-(Riven) Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Eren apunto con el arco y disparo la flecha justo entre los arbustos, se escuchó un gran ajetreo y vieron mucho movimiento, cuando el chico estaba pensando en sacar otra flecha al creer que fallo, un gran animal de color gris, con un cuerno al frente y pliegues por su cuerpo que lo hacían ver blindado apareció entre los arbustos, dejando a tres de ellos desconcertados.

-¿Qué…es…eso?

-¿Ah que hace un Rinoceronte aquí?

-(Armin) ¿Un qué Riven?

-Es un animal, pero no existen en nuestro hogar, por lo menos no en nuestro territorio.

-(Mikasa) Que animal más extraño, parece un monstruo.

-Tranquila son herbívoros.

Cuando el animal les diviso se enfocó en ellos, agachando la cabeza y rascando el suelo con las patas preparándose para hacer un movimiento que los otros sintieron poco amistoso.

-Pero tienen muy mal carácter, ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron corriendo mientras el animal cargaba contra ellos enfurecido, pese a no tener incrustada la flecha parecía haber sido suficiente para hacerlo enojar. No sin dificultad los cuatro corrieron a través del bosque mientras el animal aplastaba todo a su paso.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Eren!

-¡Mikasa, no digas eso, eres mi hermana!

-¡Aun así, es tu culpa!

-(Armin) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los chicos continuaron siendo perseguidos hasta que vieron que el terreno se detuvo, un pequeño barranco de cinco metros de altura estaba ahí y debajo estaba un rio, al voltear comprobaron que el animal continuaba acercándose, por lo que no lo dudaron y saltaron los cuatro. Justo entonces el animal llego a la orilla, al darse cuenta que la amenaza se había ido, comenzó a alejarse trotando de vuelta a la espesura del bosque. Eren y el resto regresaron a la superficie y nadaron velozmente a la orilla, dándose cuenta en ese momento que el muro estaba a solo unos cincuenta metros de distancia, de hecho era otro claro el sitio donde terminaron, pues el bosque llegaba hasta el muro dejando solo ese lugar despejado cuando llegaron a tierra se dejaron caer del cansancio, respirando con dificultad.

-Ah…yo solo quería comer...

-Eren…voy a golpearte si dices eso de nuevo.

-(Armin) Eso fue, aterrador.

-(Riven) Ni que lo digas, nunca espere que un animal como ese viviera en este territorio, no me explico cómo termino aquí.

-(Mikasa) Si las dimensiones se entremezclaron como parece ser, entonces cualquier cosa se vuelve posible.

-Creo que tienes razón, tía Mikasa.

-… ¿Acabas de decirme, tía?

-Oh, sí olvide mencionarlo, nos conocemos, te he dicho tía desde que era pequeño.

-Ah…quiero irme de aquí.

-(Armin) Habrá que dar una buena explicación por nuestro estado cuando regresemos.

-(Eren) Ahora no quiero volver, Heichou se enfadara.

-(Mikasa) No será el único, yo ya lo estoy.

-Ah, en serio lo lamento chicos, no pensé que esto terminaría… ¿Ah?...

-¿Paso algo papa?

-Riven…

-Oh si lo olvide, no quieres que te llame de esa manera, perdona.

-No estoy hablando de eso, hablo de eso.

Los otros tres miraron en dirección donde apuntaba el castaño notando algo muy extraño en el muro, en la parte más baja prácticamente al pie del muro se encontraba algo irreal, una figura pintada que reconocieron instantáneamente, era Axrex, la única diferencia era que este tenía el cabello más largo que el que conocían Eren, Mikasa y Armin, dedujeron que ese era el Axrex de este universo. Pero lo que más llamo su atención era que la pintura en el muro le mostraba sosteniendo en su mano derecha un collar idéntico al que Eren consiguió para Rivaille. Se acercaron con cautela, observando con detenimiento el muro.

-(Riven) Es Axrex, el Axrex que yo conozco.

-Se parece mucho al nuestro.

-Y ese medallón que lleva Armin, es como el que le obsequie a Heichou.

-(Mikasa) No entiendo nada, ¿Cómo es que esto está aquí? ¿Quién lo dibujo?

-No lo sé Mikasa, pero creo que podemos haber encontrado la pista que estábamos buscando.

-(Riven) Debemos ir por los demás, hay que mostrarles esto.

-Claro, bien busquemos como regresar.

-(Armin) Habrá que cruzar el rio de nuevo y trepar el barranco.

-(Mikasa) Tal vez haya un sitio para pasar más adelante o abajo.

-(Riven) Lo dudo, esta parte del bosque, parece nunca haber sido tocada. Ah, debemos regresar de frente.

No sin desanimo volvieron al rio para regresar nadando hasta la otro orilla e igualmente tuvieron dificultad para escalar el risco, tras unos fallidos intentos consiguieron llegar a la cima y les tomo más de una hora volver hasta el dirigible, tal parecía que en verdad se habían alejado. Cuando llegaron con los demás, Rivaille así como otros estaban afuera, Eren se dio cuenta del enojo de su esposo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?!

-(Mikasa) Todo fue culpa de Eren.

-¡Ah!

-Esta vez no te voy a cubrir.

-Eren, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-¡Heichou! ¡Es que yo, y entonces, hubo un ciervo, corrimos, un animal raro, caímos al rio y así!

-… ¿Qué?...

-(Kristoff) Creo que intenta dar una explicación.

-¿Era una explicación?

-Yo, bueno, no, si, tal vez.

-(Armin) Lo que Eren quiere decir es que, descubrimos una cosa interesante.

-(Kaito) ¿Algo interesante? ¿Qué fue?

-(Riven) Es más fácil mostrarlo que explicarlo. Lo mejor será ir todos.

-(Izuku) No podemos dejar la nave.

-(Naruto) No tiene que quedarse solo, no en verdad.

Naruto creo cinco clones de forma que estos mantendrían a salvo la aeronave, el grupo por su parte siguió el camino siendo guiados por los otros. Al llegar al barranco Kaito se transformó para pasar a todos sanos y salvos, ya en la otro orilla volvió en si acercándose con el resto al muro, notando ahí la figura de Axrex.

-(Rivaille) ¿Cómo termino esto aquí? ¿Lo encontraron así nada más?

-(Eren) Nos persiguió un animal loco primero, pero si más o menos fue así.

-(Kaito) El Axrex de este universo y lleva consigo el medallón.

-(Izuku) Es el rey, no tengo duda alguna, pero no recuerdo que tuviera consigo ese medallón.

-(Naruto) Se ve igual de raro que el nuestro.

-(Kagome) Siento algo raro en este lugar. Es como si hubiese una especie de energía en este sitio.

-(Riven) También la percibí, no me agrada mucho para ser honesto.

-Ni a mí tampoco. Siento como si eso proviniera de esta pintura, tengo cierto deseo por tocar…

-(Kristoff) Ah Kagome, quizá no deberías tocarla, no sabemos si pase algo.

-Sé que no debería, pero quiero hacerlo.

La chica se acercó hasta que poso su mano sobre la figura de Axrex, de pronto los ojos de este brillaron así como el medallón mismo. Una intensa luz blanca provenía de ellos cegando a todos, escucharon un movimiento extraño en el muro que no alcanzaban a ver, cuando la luz ceso observaron que sobre la figura de Axrex se creaba la forma de este extraño y nuevo mundo, otro mapa igual al mostrado por Izuku antes. Ahí se marcaba en color negro el área donde se ubicaban ellos, así como se marcó otro más al norte del continente, en el otro reino.

-(Armin) ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-(Kagome) Parece que en verdad hemos encontrado nuestra pista.

-(Kristoff) La otra marca, está en lo que viene siendo Arendelle.

-(Izuku) No entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?

-(Kaito) Esto es un mapa, nos está mostrando el siguiente lugar a donde debemos ir, activamos esto aquí en Kyojinland, significa que la siguiente señal se encuentra en ese reino.

-(Eren) Si viajamos a Arendelle, tal vez encontremos otra de estas cosas y si es como esta, nos mostrara el siguiente lugar a visitar. Esto está en una serie de pistas, no tiene caso viajar a la deriva por todas partes, solo debemos seguir el rastro de la pintura de Axrex.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué querrá decirnos el con esto?

-No lo sé, pero seguro tenía una razón, una razón para explicar todo esto, debemos averiguarla.

Continuara…

 **Parece que por fin van por el buen camino. El equipo está embarcándose en una extraña aventura, igual de extraña que la dimensión que exploran. Crossoverland es en verdad una mezcla sin igual de mundos, ya veremos que más encontraran en su gran viaje. Nekoboy se despide, nos vemos próximamente.**


	10. Chapter 10 Saliendo de Kyojinland

**Ha llegado el momento de retomar nuestra historia, Eren y su equipo hicieron un descubrimiento importante, veamos que han decidido hacer al respecto.**

 **Capítulo 10: Saliendo de Kyojinland.**

-(Kagome) Es momento de regresar al dirigible. Si ese mapa es correcto debemos viajar a Arendelle lo antes posible.

-(Eren) No tengo objeción, además quiero irme de estos bosques lo antes posible.

-(Naruto) ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Pues, no todo en ellos es como en los bosques que conozco.

-(Kristoff) Ah por mi parte anhelo llegar pronto haya, tengo curiosidad de que tan distinto es este nuevo Arendelle del mío.

-(Mikasa) Esperemos que sea seguro, no me gustaría que fuera como esa otra ciudad donde llegamos primero.

-Descuida, Arendelle es un reino pacifico, creo que eso sería algo tipo principio común en todos los universos, me cuesta imaginar un Arendelle peligroso. ¿Qué dices tú Izuku?

-Es el sitio más próspero de este continente, pero aun así no se compara con la ciudades en el otro.

-Con que sea el mejor de aquí me basta.

-(Marco) Hey Kaito, ya hay que irnos, deberías transfórmate.

-Sí, enseguida, solo quiero hacer algo antes.

El joven hizo aparecer una pequeña cámara voladora a su lado, después la acerco hasta la figura de Axrex y comenzó a grabarla, así como el mapa que se había revelado, una vez que termino hizo volver la pequeña maquina hasta su mano derecha donde después la desvaneció al pasar la otra rápidamente sobre el aparato.

-(Naruto) Vaya, olvidaba que tienes tus propios trucos.

-(Armin) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Quiero grabar todo lo que pueda, esta es nuestra una pista de momento y no quiero que después tengamos que regresar porque omitimos algo. Es mejor tomar nota de todo en el momento.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Bien de cualquier forma ya lo tengo, es momento de llamar a Latíos de nuevo.

Al transformarse de inmediato comenzó a pasar a sus compañeros por sobre el rio hasta que todos estuvieron a salvo en la otra orilla, al volver al dirigible Naruto deshizo los clones e Izuku preparo todo para el despegue. En cuanto estuvieron en el aire se pudo percibir una sensación muy distinta a la pesadez y desanimo que hubo previamente, ahora había más optimismo y entusiasmo, pues finalmente estaban tras el rastro correcto. No tardaron en pasar por sobre el cercano distrito, observando de paso la ciudad.

-(Riven) Apuesto que Jean ya está ahí.

-(Eren) Debe estar buscando una forma de regresar a Trost. Oye Riven ahora que lo pienso hay algo que acabo de notar y quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa quieres saber?

-Has dicho que en nuestra dimensión se hicieron mejores armas para colocar en los muros y que han permitido defenderse mejor de los titanes, pero ni aquí ni cuando pasamos cerca de Trost vi ese tipo de armas.

-(Jean) Es cierto, los muros se veían igual de simples que siempre.

-Quisiera decir que lo sé pero no, no parece haber rastro de esas armas ahora que me doy cuenta.

-(Rivaille) Las dimensiones se mezclaron, puede que esas armas ni si quiera existan en esta realidad, o que estén en otro lugar que no hemos visitado.

-Creo que es lo más probable Heichou. Ah, las cosas son complicadas de un modo u otro.

-Con calma, ya habrá tiempo para agobiarse cuando terminemos con todo esto. Cuando regresemos a casa y podamos retomar nuestras vidas.

-(Mikasa) Me pregunto que habrá sido de nuestra dimensión haya. Axrex dijo que las congelo, pero no dijo cuánto duraría ese poder.

-(Armin) Confiemos en que lo suficiente, después de todo él es el ser más poderoso de nuestro universo, seguro que sus creaciones no son cosas fáciles de destruir. Además, talvez tenga uno o dos planes de emergencia al respecto.

-(Eren) En verdad espero que así sea Armin porque aún desconocemos el tiempo que nos lleve hacer todo esto, además aun no estamos seguros de que encontraremos en la próxima ubicación y si en verdad nos conducirá a otra parte.

-Recemos porque sea así, porque este rastro es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

-Lo comprendo Armin, aun así, desearía tener una idea de lo que encontraremos adelante.

-Sea lo que sea, podremos hacerle frente.

-…Tienes razón.

El dirigible cruzo por sobre el distrito llamando inevitablemente la atención de los ciudadanos que reconocieron de inmediato que no era un transporte oficial de la ciudad capital, entre la gran cantidad de personas se encontraba Jean, que observaba el dirigible desde el cuartel de la ciudad. Sabía que era poco probable que volviera a ver a ese grupo, pero deseo con toda el alma que tuvieran el éxito que requerían para completar su misión, cuando comenzaba a perderlos de vista, un nuevo pensamiento atravesó su cabeza antes de que regresara con los soldados que le estaban ayudando, un pensamiento sobre algo muy importante y que estaba relacionado con lo ocurrido entre ese otro Marco y su otro yo.

Los del grupo estaban en la cubierta dejando atrás el distrito y volando nuevamente por entre prados y bosques, al pasar por sobre un pequeño lago, Eren, así como Riven, Mikasa y Armin notaron a otros ejemplares de ese animal que los persiguió descansando en el lago, aun estando en el aire, el castaño se asustó un poco al ver a más de esos animales que se habían vuelto su animal menos preferido después del gato de Alex.

-(Kagome) Vaya, eso no es algo que esperaba ver aquí.

-(Rivaille) Así que fue uno de esos lo que lo tiene asustado.

-(Kaito) Este mundo carece de total sentido.

-(Kristoff) Si eso está aquí no me imagino lo que hallaremos en Arendelle.

-(Naruto) Yo tampoco, principalmente porque no es como que pasáramos mucho tiempo en tu dimensión, pero también porque antes de llegar ahí tendremos que pasar por otro problema.

-(Jean) Cierto, habrá que pasar entre esa cordillera de montañas de nuevo.

-(Marco) Deberíamos esperar a que Latíos encuentre una ruta segura a través de ella antes de entrar a ciegas, no queremos pasar por otro incidente.

-(Rivaille) ¡Hey chico! ¿Crees que podamos esperar esta vez?

-(Izuku) ¡Lo prefiero! No pienso volver a entrar entre las montañas como la vez pasada, casi no la contamos y no pase cuatro años construyendo esta nave para que se destruya en cuatro segundos y muera a mitad de la nada. No señor, aun espero tener una vida mejor en algún lugar mucho más pacífico.

-(Kaito) Creo que tendré trabajo de nuevo.

-(Kristoff) No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, espera a que lleguemos cerca de las montañas.

-Buena idea, además aún falta pasar otro dos muros y el desierto hasta ellas.

-Exacto, yo por lo pronto pienso relajarme y dormir un buen rato.

-(Naruto) Esa si es una buena idea y yo la apoyo.

-(Kagome) Nada de eso chicos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

-(Jean) ¿Cómo qué?

-Recuerden que somos invitados, esta nave no es nuestra. Lo menos que podemos hacer por Izuku al recibirnos aquí es mantener su transporte en buen estado y pese a no llevar mucho en el ya estamos acaparando todo, por lo tanto es momento de ponernos a hacer limpieza.

-(Rivaille) Yo apoyo esa idea.

-(Eren) Ah… esto va a ser peor que ser perseguido por ese monstruo.

-¿Acaso estas desobedeciéndome?

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡Yo no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Quien dijo eso fue Armin!

-¡Hey no seas mentiroso!

Antes de que la discusión pudiera seguir, Eren bajo rápidamente a buscar cosas para limpiar, durante su trayecto se la pasaron arreglando y limpiando el dirigible, al haber tantas personas era inevitable que aun con poco tiempo de viaje el lugar comenzara a acumular basura y demás, a final de cuentas, podía ser muy grande, pero originalmente solo una persona iba a utilizarle. Pasaron casi dos días para que llegaran de nuevo al perímetro de las montañas, al ser ya de noche se decidió que continuarían por la mañana, entre tanto Latíos fue a explorar el lugar en busca de un camino seguro. El dirigible estaba posicionado sobre una saliente rocosa de una montaña, lo suficientemente alto para evitar cualquier titán y sin ser demasiado peligrosa para ellos. Ya la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en el interior sin ningún problema, pero Eren estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para conciliar el sueño, dejo el cuarto donde dormía con Rivaille para salir a despejarse un poco. Si bien estaba feliz de que por lo menos en la noche estuvieran juntos, por el día su relación seguía siendo complicada, cuando llego a la cubierta pudo observar ahí que otra persona la cual estaba recargada en la orilla viendo el cielo nocturno.

-Hola.

-¿Ah? Hola, buenas noches Eren.

-Buenas noches Izuku, ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Un poco, más bien, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Eso se oye interesante, cuéntame.

-Es solo que, han sido tantas cosas, su llegada, este viaje, cosas tan asombrosas como esa pintura en el muro. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-Sí, cuando alguien se junta con nosotros puede terminar algo agobiado.

-Hasta hace unas semanas me imaginaba despegando en dirección a alguna ciudad prospera, nunca espere tener que ir a Kyojinland, ni estar en rumbo a Arendelle, ni nada de esto.

-Lamento todos los inconvenientes que te causamos, no te haríamos pasar por esto si hubiera opción.

-No es que me moleste tanto, de hecho esto me gusta, es agradable estar en una aventura, pero si hubiera querido tener un poco más de tiempo antes de entrar en ella jajaja.

-Es bueno ver que te lo tomas con humor.

-Es de las pocas cosas que tengo, no dejo nada atrás en ILEGAND, por eso me era fácil irme.

-¿Cómo puedes no haber tenido nada? ¿Y tu familia? ¿Algo? Debes provenir de algún lado a final de cuentas.

-Toda mi vida he estado solo, no recuerdo bien como termine ahí, creo que fui abandonado o algo por el estilo, pero desde pequeño tuve que valerme por mi mismo, la generosidad y la amabilidad es algo que escasea en ILEGAND, por eso he tenido que ser muy astuto para sobrevivir.

-Pero has dicho que no siempre estuviste solo, mencionaste a un novio.

-Si bueno, tuve una relación.

-¿Cómo era él?

-…Era… una gran persona, como dije casi no existen buenas personas haya, mucha de mi felicidad la recibí de su parte, me enseño que la vida podía ser muy bella y hasta hizo que me tuviera valor a mí mismo, pero… un día… solo se fue así nada más, supe que se fue con su familia. Ni siquiera me dijo nada, cuando lo supe ya no estaban, me extraño mucho que las cosas terminaran así, sobre todo por cómo era conmigo, ahora supongo… que solo fui un mero entretenimiento para él, igual no pienso más en ello, es mejor solo olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Es lo único bueno que me dejo, la idea de siempre buscar algo mejor.

-¿Por eso construiste este dirigible?

-No, este ya lo estaba haciendo desde antes, esperaba que los dos huyéramos juntos a buscar nuestro final feliz, pero no fue el caso. Ahora tengo una gran nave y solo me resta buscar un lugar idóneo para vivir, aunque ya no sé si en verdad eso vaya a suceder.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, entonces este mundo no es muy real que digamos y todos en el somos piezas de esos mundos viejos, tenemos nuestras vidas sí, pero entonces teníamos vidas distintas antes, si es el caso entonces explicaría un poco las cosas que veo.

-¿Las cosas que ves? ¿Acaso te refieres a visiones o algo por el estilo?

-Yo pensaba que eran solo pesadillas, ahora no estoy seguro.

-Recuerdo que te detuviste cuando mencionamos la destrucción, ¿La has visto entonces? ¿En tus sueños almenos? ¿Qué es exactamente?

-Vaya que te gusta hacer preguntas.

-Lo lamento, pero es importante saber todo lo que podamos.

-Entiendo… veras… como te he dicho no tengo a nadie, pero en mis sueños o pesadillas, o sueñadillas, yo tengo una madre, una mujer muy parecida a mí, tengo una vida tranquila, unos buenos amigos, tengo todo aquello que no tengo y que siempre he deseado, por eso pensaba que era solo la visión de cómo me hubiese gustado que fuera mi vida, pero también aparece otra cosa.

-Creo saber lo que dirás.

-Es otro día más en ese sueño y entonces, una gran destrucción completamente oscura aparece, arrasa con todo en su camino, nosotros intentamos escapar pero no hay a donde correr, cuando me doy cuenta estamos siendo alcanzados por ella, veo como todos desaparecen, yo incluido, todo se vuelve negro y luego… despierto. De vuela a esta miserable vida.

-Ya veo, sí que es un terrible sueño.

-Y es lo mismo casi siempre, por eso tengo dificultades para dormir, no me gusta revivir eso una y otra vez.

-Sabes, estoy pensando, que eso no es ninguna clase de sueño, podría ser más bien, un recuerdo…

-¿Un recuerdo?

-Este nuevo mundo es una creación de juntar todos, puede que la mayoría lleve su vida aquí como si nada hubiese pasado, pero supongo que ni aquella fuerza tan poderosa, que destruyo las dimensiones y las mezclo en una sola, tiene el poder suficiente para borrar los recuerdos de todos, probablemente haya dejado a algunas personas con pequeños vestigios de sus vidas pasadas, tu podrías ser uno de ellos y ese sueño no es más que tu recuerdo final antes de que todo aconteciera.

-…creo que tienes razón.

-Seguramente cuando solucionemos todo, recuperaran sus antiguas vidas.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, en verdad espero que así sea. Oye Eren, toda su historia en muy interesante, ¿Podrías contarme más cosas de lo ocurrido en sus viajes?

-Pero claro, no es ningún problema.

Los dos chicos pasaron un buen tiempo platicando antes de que el sueño finalmente los venciera, ambos quedaron dormidos en la cubierta, no de lo más cómodos, pero si lo suficientemente a salvo para sentirse tranquilos. Al despertar, el amanecer ya estaba haciendo su presencia y sus compañeros estaban subiendo a la parte superior.

-Eren, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Heichou, buenos días, disculpe, he salido por la noche y me quede hablando aquí con Izuku, no quedamos dormidos aquí sin darnos cuenta.

-Para la próxima asegúrate de regresar. No seas tan descuidado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Vaya noche, bien creo que lo mejor será que me ponga a navegar este transporte de nuevo.

-(Kagome) Espera ahí un momento, Latíos no regreso en toda la noche. Se suponía que el iría a inspeccionar el camino.

-(Kristoff) Es cierto, ese sujeto volador aun no regresa, ¿Me pregunto dónde diablos se habrá quedado?

-Difícilmente está en dificultades, seguro que está bien, aunque pasando el tiempo por ahí, ya ven la naturaleza traviesa que posee.

-De cualquier forma no es tiempo para jugar, cada segundo que pasa es un segundo que no recuperaremos.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón y debo admitir que no es el ser más confiable. Siempre tiene una forma misteriosa de actuar.

-(Armin) Aun así esperemos que se encuentre bien y haya tenido éxito en su búsqueda de un camino seguro a través de las montañas.

El rubio se acerca gasta la orilla de la nave que daba hacia el desierto, observaba con tranquilidad el paisaje cuando súbitamente sintió que era sujetado por alguien y comenzaban a elevarlo en el aire.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡ARMIN!

Fue lo que gritaron Eren y Mikasa, todos fueron hasta la orilla para luego alzar la vista y ver al responsable de lo que estaba pasando. Latíos había sujetado al chico para luego elevarlo por los aires y provocándole un terrible susto. No conforme con eso una vez a cierta altura lo soltó y dejo caer de forma libre provocando otro grito de terror por parte del joven, el resto observaba impotente como el chico caía a gran velocidad para luego ser rescatado por Latíos. Cuando comenzaban a dar un respiro de alivio este se alzó de nuevo hasta arriba para volver a dejarle caer, acción que repito en total tres veces antes de regresar ambos al dirigible. Ya ahí, Armin se dejó caer en el suelo quedando en posición fetal y sus amigos de inmediato se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¡Armin! ¡Armin! Amor, ¿Estas bien? Responde, dime algo.

-Armin, amigo, soy yo. ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Dime a cuantos Erens ves?

-... ¿Tres?...

-(Marco) No esta tan mal, lo mejor será llevarlo a descansar de nuevo. Ayúdame a llevarlo abajo Jean.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Los dos se llevaron a un traumatizado Armin hasta abajo, entre tanto Latíos solo flotaba y observaba divertido lo ocurrido, pero cuando noto como sus mejores amigos se acercaban a el completamente enfurecidos y apretando los puños su sonrisa desapareció, cuando ellos alzaron los puños el decidió que era el momento perfecto para irse, dejando regresar a Kaito quien recibió los dolorosos golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Hay! ¡Aggggg! ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!

-(Naruto) Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Oh lo sentimos Kaito no era nuestra intención pegarte.

-Eren y yo tratamos de golpear a Latíos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

-(Riven) Tomo a Armin y lo dejo caer desde el cielo tres veces.

-Ah, ya veo.

-(Mikasa) En verdad lo lamento, no tenemos nada contra ti, pero ese sujeto tiende a acabar con nuestra paciencia y después de lo que hizo no podíamos quedarnos como si nada.

-Yo entiendo, no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Aggg, pero aun así duele.

-(Rivaille) Ya que estas de vuelta, ¿Recuerdas algo sobre la búsqueda de un camino seguro?

-Sí, tengo esos recuerdos conmigo. Creo poder indicarles el camino sin ningún problema, mientras no me den más golpes. Ve despegando Izuku.

-Por supuesto, tú ven aquí para que puedas guiarme.

-(Mikasa) No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ese sujeto ama molestar a Armin?

-(Eren) Él no le ha hecho absolutamente nada para merecer tal trato.

-(Kagome) Probablemente está jugando, debe ser su forma de pasar el tiempo, además estoy segura que ya estaba aquí cuando subimos, debe haber estado esperando por la oportunidad perfecta para jugar con Armin.

-Tiene una definición muy particular de jugar.

-Sí pero eso no tiene solución, ahora solo podemos irnos y ya.

El dirigible comenzó a ascender con tranquilidad para luego adentrarse dentro del muro de montañas, Kaito permaneció todo el tiempo junto a Izuku para mostrarle el camino correcto, de forma que el viaje se volvió no solo sencillo, sino pacifico, después de todo el paisaje regalaba unas vistas increíbles a los viajeros, fue así que sin ningún problema consiguieron atravesar el muro montañosos en tan solo una hora. Estando ya fuera notaron que las praderas se volvían más bosques de pinos mientras que más al norte ya solo se apreciaba en su totalidad el enorme bosque.

-Arendelle, puedo sentirlo, mi hogar se encuentra cerca.

-(Naruto) Me pregunto qué cosas hallaremos ahí, tal vez conozcamos a tu otro yo.

-Tal vez incluso a otro Sven.

-¿Quién?

-Mi reno, me pregunto cómo será.

-…Viajas a otro universo y lo primero que piensas es en tu reno, no tienes remedio alguno.

-Soy un hombre sencillo sin complicaciones.

-Quizá deberías tener más preocupaciones de vez en cuando, eso sería bueno.

-No las necesito estoy bien como estoy, si las tuviera probablemente estaría como Armin haya abajo en este momento.

El chico estaba tirado en un pasillo negándose a soltarse de la pared y salir al exterior, pese a los intento de Eren, Mikasa y Riven por convencerlo de que ya era seguro salir.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y No!

-Amigo, ya no tienes que preocuparte.

-Papa tiene razón, Latíos ya no está, solo esta Kaito.

-¡¿Me quieren ver la cara de estúpido?! ¡No saldré! ¡Ese sujeto solo espera que salga para atraparme!

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin! ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes quedarte junto a esa pared para siempre!

-¡¿Quieres apostar?!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ven con nosotros ahora!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los tres consiguieron arrastrar al rubio hasta llevarlo de vuelta a la cubierta, ya ahí al ver a Kaito sintió la necesidad de regresar corriendo a la parte inferior, razón por la que tuvo que ser detenido por sus amigos. Entre tanto los otros dos en el timón solo observaban la escena desarrollarse.

-Oh vaya, pobre Armin.

-Ese otro sujeto y tú, ¿No son la misma persona o me equivoco?

-Estas en lo correcto, somos personas distintas.

-Me cuesta comprender eso, dos personas ocupando un mismo cuerpo, eso sí que es extraño, aunque no deja de ser genial. Debes llevarte muy bien con ese otro sujeto.

-Pues no hemos tenido mucha interacción para ser honestos. Como te habrás dado cuenta solo puede haber uno de los dos en turno.

-¿No tienes control sobre él?

-Quisiera decir que si pero estaría mintiendo. La verdad apenas tengo conocimiento de lo que hace mientras está presente, solo me deja recordar las cosas necesarias. Mucho de el sigue siendo desconocido para mí, así como para el resto del equipo. Él no es malo, pero si es un tanto travieso, no tiene la misma manera de ver las cosas que nosotros. Por eso actúa tan impulsivamente y sin mucha consideración por otros.

-Si eso ya lo note, espero no ser el próximo en pasar por lo mismo que Armin.

-Descuida, ya lo escogió a él como su diversión, los demás deben estar seguros.

-Pues eso espero, ah, bueno por lo menos la ayuda de Latíos ha servido muy bien, conseguimos pasar el muro de montañas y ya estamos en los bosques de Arendelle, aunque aún podría pasar casi dos días para llegar hasta la capital de este reino.

-Dos días pacíficos, justo lo que yo quiero.

-Si yo también, lo bueno es que este reino es el más pacífico del continente, por lo que no debería haber ninguna mala sorpresa ni nada por el estil… ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO?!

Izuku apunto ha algo en el bosque razón por la cual todos fueron inmediatamente a asomarse por las orillas de la nave, fue en ese momento que vieron algo inesperado, algo que de hecho era muy peligroso, algo que aquellos que provenían de la dimensión de Eren conocían perfectamente y que no se explicaban que estaba haciendo ahí.

-(Eren) ¿Un Titán?

Continuara…

 **Eren y sus amigos se han topado con una terrible sorpresa, pues uno de esos terribles monstruos se encuentra fuera de la muralla de montañas, recorriendo los territorios del reino de Arendelle. ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Hay un peligro inminente para la gente de este reino al ser vecinos de Kyojinland? Lo averiguaremos próximamente, Nekoboy mty se despide por ahora.**


	11. Chapter 11 Un Paso Montañoso

**Hemos regresado con nuestra amada y rara historia multicrossover. La última vez que estuvimos aquí nuestro equipo dejo Kyojinland en dirección a Arendelle, pero antes de eso encontraron un titán en el bosque. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Averigüémoslo!**

 **Capítulo 11: El Paso Montañoso.**

-¿Un Titán?

Fue lo que dijo Eren al notar junto con todos sus compañeros desde lo alto del dirigible a un gran titán de unos quince metros que avanzaba con tranquilidad a través de los grandes bosques del reino de Arendelle.

-(Armin) No es posible, ¿Qué está haciendo ese ser aquí?

-(Mikasa) Pensé que el muro de montañas contenía a esos monstruos así como a la gente del interior.

-(Jean) Pues parece que este ha logrado escapar.

-De cualquier forma no podemos dejar deambule a sus anchas por aquí. Es una criatura muy peligrosa.

-(Eren) Tenemos que eliminarlo entonces, no podemos permitir que este vagando en este territorio, sería una terrible amenaza para la gente de aquí, se volverá catastrófico si logra llegar a un poblado o a la misma ciudad de Arendelle.

-(Kristoff) Si esa cosa sigue libre podría matar a muchos ¡No pueden dejar que siga aquí! La gente de Arendelle no debe tener forma alguna de defenderse ante tal amenaza, probablemente ni siquiera saben que uno de esos monstruos ahora está libre por aquí.

-(Riven) ¿Pero cómo vamos a detenerlo?

-(Eren) Oh diablos es cierto, ni si quiera tenemos un equipo de maniobras, mucho menos cuchillas que nos ayuden a eliminarlo.

-(Naruto) ¿Y si lo llevamos de regreso a las montañas y provocamos un derrumbe?

-(Armin) Aunque le cayeran toneladas de roca encima seguiría con vida, tiene que hacerse un ataque directo en la nuca, cortarle de una forma limpia, rápida y profunda, para impedir que vuelva a regenerarse.

-(Marco) Si no tenemos armas y no podemos capturarle, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-(Jean) Lo que sea que hagamos tiene que ser rápido, mientras discutimos sobre la situación el sigue avanzando y dirigiéndose a algún lado.

-(Kagome) Creo que puedo tener una idea.

-(Izuku) ¿Qué idea? Hasta donde lo veo no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Si tenemos un par de armas, tú tienes una espada ¿Verdad?

-Sí, aunque no creo que una espada sea suficiente para acabar con él.

-Pero afortunadamente no es solo una, Kaito necesito que cambies a uno de tus trajes distintos, específicamente al que usaste cuando tuvimos nuestra batalla final con Axrex.

-Oh cierto, ese traje viene con una espada también, dame un momento.

Igual que con la cámara previa, hizo aparecer un dispositivo en su mano que al oprimirlo lo cambio a su traje azul oscuro de apariencia militar con largas mangas y además la larga espada que era lo que necesitaban.

-Es un poco más larga que la de Izuku, pero creo que igual servirán en conjunto.

-Espero tu plan funcione Kagome.

-(Rivaille) Creo entender lo que estas planeando.

-(Eren) ¿Qué están tramando Heichou?

-(Kagome) Con dos espadas tenemos el equivalente a sus cuchillas, ahora solo necesitamos una larga cuerda y que la persona con más experiencia y mejor habilidad baje a gran velocidad y aseste un golpe certero.

-(Armin) Aun así es muy peligroso, no estamos hablando de lo mismo, es distinto usar una cuerda a un equipo de maniobras.

-(Marco) Pero es lo mejor que tenemos, si no lo hacemos, ese monstruo seguirá adelante y quien sabe lo que pueda pasar.

-(Kaito) ¿Quién tiene la mejor habilidad para esto?

Las miradas de los del territorio de las murallas de inmediato se posaron sobre Rivaille quien ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que hacer el trabajo. Apenas Izuku regreso con una larga cuerda, comenzaron a preparar todo para el ataque, Rivaille se amarro bien la cuerda a la cintura, estando listo para la acción, aun así para su joven esposo y para el que técnicamente era su hijo, había un cierto grado de preocupación.

-Aún tengo mis dudas.

-Estaré bien Eren.

-No es un equipo de maniobras.

-Funcionara igual Riven.

-Heichou, es solo que…

-No debes preocuparte Eren, no olvides quien soy, he enfrentado muchos titanes antes, no hay nada de diferente en enfrentar este ahora.

-Solo, por favor ten cuidado.

Rivaille fue hasta uno de los extremos del dirigible, el cual también había descendido lo suficiente para estar próximo al titán permitiendo así un ataque certero, aun así sabían que había un gran riesgo presente y que probablemente no podrían hacer un segundo ataque. Todos miraban expectantes, esperando que el resultado fuera el deseado, Rivaille por su parte dio un respiro profundo, antes de comenzar a correr y lanzarse desde el dirigible, todos se acercaron a la orilla para verlo y notaron como se acercaba a gran velocidad a su objetivo. Ciertamente las dos espadas eran muy diferentes entre sí, una como de un caballero y la otra de un samurái, pero esperaban que en las manos de un hombre tan experimentado funcionaran igual que las cuchillas. Los segundos parecieron eternos hasta que por fon Rivaille posiciono las espadas y llego al titán para luego comenzar a cortarle la nuca a gran velocidad, el corte fue limpio y certero, rápidamente una humareda salió de la herida mientras observaban como el inmenso cuerpo el titán caía a la tierra, para empezar a desvanecerse en el vapor. Justo como lo esperaban, las espadas tan distintas entre sí, funcionara en manos del mejor hombre de la humanidad. Apenas lo subieron Eren de inmediato se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Heichou!

-Eren, por favor, contrólate.

-Es que fue asombroso.

-No es nada del otro mundo, lo hago siempre.

-(Riven) Aun así, la habilidad que se dio con material tan pobre y armas como esas, fue sencillamente increíble. Además yo nunca vi a mi padre hacer eso, ambos lo dejaron luego de que nací.

-Bueno pues ya era momento de que vieras como es el mundo en realidad.

-(Naruto) La mejor prueba está ahí abajo deshaciéndose en el humo.

El cuerpo del titán continuaba desintegrándose mostrándose ahí pronto solo la carcasa del esqueleto que también comenzaba a destruirse. Un problema solucionado, pero que significaba otro problema importante que era necesario tratar de inmediato, por lo que Izuku detuvo el dirigible en la zona abierta que había dejado el cuerpo del titán.

-Aquí tienes sus espadas.

-Ah muchas gracias.

-Me alegro que sirviera, bien momento de volver a mi traje habitual.

-(Kagome) Muy bien, ahora la razón por la que nos hemos detenido. Ese titán no debía estar aquí, se supone que no pueden pasar el círculo de montañas, mas como hemos visto por lo menos uno lo ha logrado.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo habrá logrado pasar? Se supone que la barrera es infranqueable.

-(Naruto) ¿Alguien lo habrá dejado pasar? ¿Lo habrán sacado de ahí?

-(Mikasa) Es una posibilidad, por lo que hemos visto no todos en este mundo son buenas personas, la ley parece ser todo lo contrario aquí.

-(Rivaille) No podemos descartar esa opción, pero también es posible que haya encontrado la forma de salir por su cuenta por las montañas. Si es el caso y hay un camino, entonces debemos bloquearlo, no podemos permitir que otros le sigan el paso.

-(Jean) Pero el circulo de montañas es inmenso, podría tomarnos mucho tiempo revisarlo en su totalidad y no hay garantía de que hallemos algo, además de que el dirigible no puede pasar por todas partes entre las montañas, es muy peligroso.

-(Izuku) Es verdad, si volvemos ahí y salimos del camino será peligroso.

-(Armin) Si salió por su cuenta, entonces el camino que encontró debe estar por el mismo sendero del nuestro, apuesto a que debe ser por la misma altura que salimos nosotros.

-(Marco) En ese caso debemos volver y explorar lo más posible, tampoco podemos desviarnos demasiado de nuestra dirección.

-(Riven) Es verdad, no sabemos si el rastro se pueda enfriar o desaparecer.

-(Eren) Muy bien, en ese caso regresemos un poco y exploremos la zona cercana, si hay un hueco, un camino, cualquier cosa, debemos bloquearle antes de que otro titán salga, si no lo hacemos, podrían extenderse por todo este continente, no solo Arendelle estaría en peligro, sino que seguro llegarían hasta ILEGAND.

-(Izuku) Regresemos entonces.

-(Kaito) Quizá lo mejor sea que Latíos regrese, él puede explorar un poco más.

-(Armin) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin, vuelve!

El rubio fue corriendo hasta la parte de abajo esperando poder evitar estar presente cuando Latíos volviera aparecer. En cuanto este apareció parecía buscar en un primer momento al rubio, más al no verlo y escuchar la situación accedió a ayudar, pronto el dirigible estuvo de regreso en las montañas con el de cabello blanco volando al frente y alejándose un poco ocasionalmente para revisar en sitios más diversos, tras un par de horas buscando no encontraron absolutamente nada que les pareciera sospechoso.

-(Izuku) Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, pronto estará atardeciendo.

-(Riven) Deberíamos explorar un poco más.

-Tampoco podemos quedarnos en el aire por siempre.

-(Eren) Entonces por lo menos esperemos a que Latíos regrese, no podemos irnos sin él.

-(Mikasa) Creo que Armin no le molestaría eso, sigue ocultándose debajo de una mesa haya dentro.

-(Jean) Solo esperemos a Latíos entonces, en cuanto venga nos retiramos.

Apenas pasados unos minutos, vieron a Latíos regresar volando entre otro pasaje de montañas, mas notaron una expresión muy rara en su rostro pues el chico se veía visiblemente preocupado, rápidamente indico que comenzaran a seguirlo, Izuku puso el dirigible en marcha, pasaron por entre las montañas y al dar vuelta en uno de esos pasadizos notaron algo catastrófico, en el suelo parecía haber una especie de sendero que se veía demasiado perfecto para ser algo natural, prácticamente parecía haber sido hecho, pero eso no era lo preocupante, lo preocupante era que notaron un gran número de titanes que lo estaban recorriendo, al final de ese camino aun había grandes trozos de montañas que impedían el paso a algunos, pero que en definitiva se veía escalable para los más grandes.

-(Rivaille) Con que así fue como uno escapo.

-(Mikasa) Y ahora hay muchos más, deben estar próximos a escapar también.

-(Kagome) ¿Cómo es que hay un camino así aquí?

-(Kristoff) Seguro viene desde el territorio del muro, y ahora están hasta aquí.

-(Naruto) Si ellos escapan, Arendelle caerá en poco tiempo.

-Por favor no digas eso, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

-(Eren) Sera lo que ocurrirá sino evitamos que escapen.

-(Jean) ¿Cómo haremos eso exactamente? Ya fue un problema vencer a uno sin armas concretas, ahora estamos hablando de muchos más, aun entre todos es una misión muy peligrosa.

-(Marco) Sin duda no podemos eliminarlos de la forma convencional, tomaría demasiado tiempo y además, el camino sigue abierto, por lo que podrían llegar más eventualmente.

-(Riven) Entonces, hay que acabar con los titanes y bloquear el paso.

-(Kagome) Ese paso parece haber sido hecho. No es una formación natural.

-(Kristoff) ¿Pero porque alguien quería hacer esto? ¿Qué no saben el peligro que son esos monstruos?

-(Izuku) Podría ser que lo saben.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Como les dije el gobierno de Axrex es muy cruel, además de eso Arendelle es el reino más próspero del continente, pero si Axrex quisiera podría querer hundirlos, querer hundir a todo el continente de Altiria, liberar a los titanes, sería justo lo que necesitaría para acabar con todos aquí.

-(Naruto) Eso sería muy cruel, inhumano prácticamente.

-Axrex es cruel, la persona más cruel que puedan imaginar.

Riven al escuchar eso se angustiaba, pues aún se negaba a creer que Axrex, que el Axrex que conoció, fuera capaz de hacer cosas tan espantosas como las que Izuku decía.

-(Marco) ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

-(Rivaille) Debemos distraer a los titanes y colapsar las montañas alrededor del camino, así les será imposible acercarse de nuevo.

-(Kristoff) Y así, Arendelle estará sano y salvo.

-(Naruto) Oigan, creo que tengo una idea que puede funcionar.

-(Mikasa) ¿Una idea?

-Sí, Eren es un titán, él podría distraerlos, alejarlos de aquí y yo me encargare de hacer colapsar partes de las montañas.

-¿Cómo harás eso?

-Tengo mis propios trucos.

Tras explicar rápidamente el plan, todos comenzaron a preparase para la nueva y peligrosa misión, Eren subió en Latíos para llegar a un sitio seguro y dar el primer paso, entre tanto el resto permaneció en el dirigible.

-Muy bien Latíos, desde aquí es seguro, puedes bajarme.

-… ¿Seguro?...

-Sí, estaré bien, igual permanece cerca.

-Como digas, ten cuidado.

Eren descendió en una cuesta no lejana de los titanes, de hecho estaba pocos metros arriba del sendero, el otro se alejó para guardar distancia cuando un gran rayo cayó llamando la atención de todos, fue en ese momento que la figura del titán de Eren comenzó a materializarse hasta crear por completo al monstruo de quince metros que de inmediato capto la atención de sus congéneres, pero cuando estos comenzaron a acercarse en su dirección, en vez de comenzar una batalla, este se alejó en dirección contraria atrayéndolos hacia él.

-(Kagome) Está funcionando, lo están siguiendo.

-(Jean) Parece que su plan de servir como cebo marcha a la perfección.

-(Marco) Esperemos que el resto del plan lo haga.

-(Armin) ¿Ya estás listo Naruto?

-Más que listo y por cierto, que bueno que decidiste salir ya.

-Mikasa me dijo que se iría con Eren, por lo que no estará muy cerca de mí.

-Eso es bueno para ti, pero en fin es momento de que yo me encargue del resto.

-(Izuku) Te dejare justo en el medio del sendero, ya se ve más despejado.

Izuku descendió con rapidez vigilando que no hubiera titanes cerca, en cuanto estuvieron cerca Naruto descendió y dio indicaciones de que se alejaran, lo que el chico haría sería algo muy peligroso y desgastante, apenas estuvieron los demás a salvo. El niño se concentró, juntando todo su poder para liberar la gran fuerza que llevaba en su interior, los demás no hacían más que observar esperando que el plan de su amigo funcionara.

-Ah…por favor…necesito de tu poder en esta ocasión… ¡Así que obedece, maldito zorro del infierno!

Tras hacer rápidas posiciones de manos, Naruto invoco a la bestia que se encontraba en su interior, liberando a un enorme zorro salvaje de nueve colas que asombro a sus compañeros, inclusive Eren y Latíos que estaban lejos se asombraron al notar a la gigantesca criatura que había surgido prácticamente de la nada.

-(Naruto también es increíble).

Fue lo que pensó Eren mientras aun le seguían los titanes. El zorro por su parte estaba momentáneamente bajo el control de Naruto, por lo que este hizo uso de las nueve colas para comenzar a azotarlas contra las paredes de las montañas, provocando derrumbes de enormes rocas que comenzaban a llenar y volver intransitable el camino, no solo eso, sino que tomo algunas y las lanzo lejos para rellenas más partes del camino. Desde el dirigible todos observaban la gran hazaña realizarse, casi no creyendo lo que pasaba.

-(Armin) No puedo creerlo, es asombroso.

-(Mikasa) Un poder como ese, no puede ser de este mundo.

-(Rivaille) Debo admitirlo, es algo sorprendente.

-(Izuku) Desde que nos quedamos juntos el otro día supe que era genial, nunca hubiese imaginado que Naruto tenía ese gran poder dentro de él.

-(Kristoff) Y es solo un niño, cielos ahora sí que siento haberlo subestimado.

-(Kagome) Él es más grande de lo que parece, no por nada fue compañero mío y de Kaito mientras viajábamos entre dimensiones antes de conocerlos al resto.

-(Riven) Vaya, quisiera ser así de fuerte que él.

-(Jean) Como sea lo mejor será que se dé prisa.

-(Marco) Lo hace, ya ha cubierto gran parte del sendero, no debe tardar en volver en si, por eso no debemos alejarnos demasiado.

No mucho tiempo después, vieron como el zorro parecía volverse más salvaje, como si perdiera control de lo que hacía. Pronto una gran nube de humo salió de la nada, en cuanto se despejo vieron a su amigo recostado sobre una gran roca, lo más importante era que parecía inconsciente, por lo que rápidamente fueron a recogerle, apenas estuvieron cerca, Kristoff y Riven bajaron a por él.

-Hey amiguito, somos nosotros, despierta.

-No responde Kristoff.

-Llevémosle de regreso, parece estar exhausto.

El mayor cargo al pequeño y ambos regresaron al dirigible que pronto comenzó a elevarse. En otra parte ya más lejanos Latíos se había elevado para comprobar la situación, regreso con Eren quien seguía alejándose del resto de los titanes, en cuanto vio la situación fue directo con Eren exclamando que era momento de volver. El chico entendió y dejo el cuerpo del titán con toda la velocidad posible, se subió en la espalda de Latíos que apenas elevo el vuelo cuando el cuerpo fue alcanzado por los otros titanes que de inmediato comenzaron a devorarle, Latíos noto una saliente de rocas que colgaban frágilmente, por lo que paso rápido junto a ellas para dar un fuerte golpe que las hizo colapsar, creando otra gran y formidable barrera de rocas que sería imposible de cruzar para los titanes.

-Bien hecho amigo, volvamos con los otros.

Los dos se alejaron sabiendo que ahora los titanes no podrían volver a acercarse al lugar y que lo único que podrían hacer ahora era regresar al territorio interno de los muros. No mucho después vieron el dirigible volando ya fuera de las montañas, en el Kagome cuidaba de Naruto el cual seguía exhausto tras lo que había hecho, mientras los demás solo observaban y esperaban por la vuelta de los otros dos.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo sigue?

-(Kagome) Aun muy cansado, creo que invocar a ese ser requirió más poder del que está acostumbrado a usar, espero que no se haya sobre exigido demasiado.

-(Izuku) ¿No necesitara mejor de alguna medicina?

-No lo creo, pero de ser el caso han dicho que Arendelle aun esta como a dos días de aquí, por lo que igual tardaremos en llegar.

-(Jean) Con suerte se pondrá mejor en poco tiempo. Hey miren regresaron.

-(Armin) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Justo en ese momento Latíos noto a Armin y de inmediato la expresión en su rostro cambio de una serena por una traviesa, acelero el vuelo asustando a Eren quien comenzó a gritar igual que Armin que corría al interior de la nave, este consiguió ingresar mientras los otros llegaban, Latíos dejó caer a Eren bruscamente en el lugar y entro volando tras el otro, justo cuando estaba cerca de atraparlo Armin cerro una puerta haciendo que se estrellara y rebotara para caer al suelo finalmente. Cuando Marco y Jean fueron a revisar encontraron a Latíos desmayado en el suelo por lo que lo llevaron de regreso a la cubierta, dejándolo al lado de Naruto.

-(Mikasa) Bueno Armin consiguió escapar, pero no creo que quiera salir hasta que sea Kaito el que este de regreso.

-(Eren) Aun no entiendo que tiene contra Armin.

-(Marco) Solo quiere jugar es todo.

-Como sea no hay tiempo para juegos. ¿El resto de la misión funciono bien?

-(Jean) Naruto logro bloquear por completo el paso, ahora ya vuelve a ser imposible atravesarlo, creo que todos estarán a salvo ahora.

-(Rivaille) Cuesta creer que un niño fue capaz de hacer todo eso.

-(Kagome) Pero fue a un alto costo, ya empieza a verse mejor, pero creo que tomara unas horas más antes de que recupera la conciencia. En cuanto a Latíos, no debe tardar en volver en sí.

-(Kristoff) Espero que no tarde en volver a ser Kaito, seguro quera saber todo lo que ha pasado.

-(Eren) En lo que eso sucede, creo que ya podemos volver a retomar nuestro camino, ¿No es así?

-(Kristoff) Correcto, el paso está bloqueado, ya podemos continuar adelante.

-(Izuku) Muy bien, entonces comenzare a andar esta nave.

El dirigible volvió a ponerse en marcha alejándose de las montañas, mientras lo hacían Riven observaba como estas se alejaban más y más de su vista. Aun no podía comprender del todo este nuevo mundo, pero algo si entendía, ese paso que vieron tenía toda claridad de haber sido hecho intencionalmente, sería que en verdad como dijo Izuku, Axrex sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, no quería creerlo, pues no le parecía algo posible.

-Axrex…

El dirigible continuo avanzando por sobre el bosque dirigiéndose a su destino, la ciudad de Arendelle, el reino más próspero de Altira. ¿Pero qué extraña y nueva versión encontrarían próximamente?

Continuara…

 **Es todo en este capítulo, pero pronto estaremos de vuelta para ver que más les deparara el futuro a nuestros protagonistas. ¿En verdad Axrex es tan malvado? ¿Por qué existía ese paso? Los misterios están creciendo y las respuestas ya se están exigiendo. Yo soy Nekoboy mty y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12 Nuevo Arendelle

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior, pues ya estamos de vuelta con uno nuevo que espero igual les guste. Comencemos con nuestra lectura.**

 **Capítulo 12: Nuevo Arendelle.**

 **En Nuestro Universo.**

Axrex se encontraba revisando multitud de libros que había hecho aparecer, buscando en ese mar de lectura información sobre el medallón, así como la forma de traer de vuelta al grupo que había mandado a un sitio completamente distinto y ajeno a su control. Por ahora las capsulas de espacio-tiempo que creo envolviendo las dimensiones permanecían estables y continuaban evitando la destrucción de ella, así mismo las aproximadas cien personas que tenía en la maqueta estaban tratando de adaptarse a su forzada situación.

-(Alex) Kile, Kile… ¿Dónde estás Kile?

-(Andrés) No me digas que ya lo volviste a perder.

-Es un gato, no es un ser que se quede quieto en un lugar.

-(Lily) Ojala hubieses conseguido traer su transportadora.

-(Diego) Hey chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

-El gato de Alex desapareció, de nuevo.

-Ah Kile, yo sé dónde está Alex.

-¿Dónde diablos anda esta vez?

-Está encima de la casa donde están viviendo los chicos de la legión.

-¡¿Kile esta dónde?!

El chico rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección a ese lugar dejando a un desconcertado Diego atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-(Andrés) Teme que esa chica llamada Sasha le de mucha hambre y decida comérselo.

-(Lily) Lo cual es estúpido, no sé como pero Axrex se encarga de que aquí siempre haya provisiones apareciendo constantemente, no nos falta casi nada de hecho.

-Excepto por el cielo, al ver arriba se nota que no estamos en un sitio común, sino en el lugar más extraño del universo. Ah, que se puede hacer, vamos a seguirlo, no vaya a ser que haga una estupidez.

-Ya se ha tardado de cualquier forma, síguenos Diego.

Los tres jóvenes dejaron la residencia que habían tomado para comenzar a ir tras su compañero el cual seguía corriendo a través de las calles esperando llegar a tiempo con su preciada mascota.

 **En el otro Universo.**

El dirigible de Izuku seguía surcando el cielo por sobre los bosque del reino de Arendelle, toda su aventura anterior les hizo retrasarse un poco, pero finalmente después de tres días ya estaban próximos a la capital de este reino. Naruto se había recuperado por completo ya sin rastro alguno de cansancio extremo que sufrió su cuerpo, Latíos no había reaparecido desde el impacto que se dio contra la puerta, por lo que Armin se sentía con seguridad para salir sin temor alguno.

-Ya debemos estar cerca, ¿No lo cree Eren?

-Así es Armin, según Izuku no debemos tardar mucho en llegar.

-Por lo que parece alguien está muy emocionado por llegar finalmente.

Al volear los dos amigos observaron a su compañero Kristoff que estaba al frente de la cubierta observando el basto paisaje por delante. Desde que supieron que visitarían la que en teoría era su tierra natal, el rubio se encontraba muy emocionado, pues estaba deseando averiguar qué tan parecidos y distintos eran su hogar con el de este universo.

-Déjalo disfrutar el momento amigo, de cualquier forma no todo el tiempo se tiene una oportunidad como esta.

-Lo comprendo ah, aun no logro creer que vi a mi forma adulta haya atrás, digo, fue algo increíble, ¿En verdad seré así?

-Supongo que sí, es lo lógico.

-Como si la lógica aplicara con nosotros jejeje.

-Yo aún me pregunto qué paso con mi otra versión y la de Rivaille, deben estar en algún lugar.

-No eres el único que piensa en eso.

-Sí, sé que Riven está preocupado por eso, rayos me alegro que este abajo ahora, hay que tener cuidado cuando toquemos estos temas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar es que Riven, estaba en las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, no salía aun, pero si alcanzo a escuchar la conversación de los chicos, era cierto que estaba preocupado por sus padres, pues no encontraban pista alguna de ellos, además toda la situación con Axrex lo tenía nervioso, era mucho estrés por el que estaba pasando un joven como el, un joven que no sabía nada de sus padres desde que tenía diez años. En vez de salir decidió permanecer debajo hasta que estuvieran cerca de su destino y para su buena fortuna, no transcurrió mucho tiempo para que llegaran.

-¡Ya alcanzo a verlo! ¡Ese es el paso donde está la ciudad! ¡Apresúrate Izuku!

-Como tú digas, sujétense.

El dirigible aumento su velocidad y tras poco tiempo después estuvieron ya próximos a la ciudad, pero mientras llegaban notaron una gran diferencia que asombro sobre todo a Kristoff. El Arendelle original que conocían estaba formado al pie de una montaña, por lo que las construcciones estaban sobre las salientes de esta, pero aquí la ciudad se encontraba en medio de un valle entre montañas, un rio surcaba por el medio y las construcciones estaban por ambos lados llegando muy adentro, al final podía notar lo único igual, que era el puente que conducía al castillo, así como el puerto que daba a mar abierto.

-(Kagome) Sí que es diferente.

-(Kristoff) Pero no tanto, además no es tan malo, digo no hay necesidad de estar subiendo y bajando las colinas una y otra vez. De hecho se ve bastante agradable, ¿Crees que sea seguro descender, Izuku?

-Arendelle es el territorio más pacífico de este continente, en teoría no debe haber problema alguno en descender, solo debemos encontrar la zona de aterrizaje de dirigibles.

-(Marco) ¿Como la de ILEGAND?

-Exacto y para nuestra buena suerte ya logre verla, aunque nos dejara a medio camino del castillo si es que quieren ir a él.

-(Kaito) La verdad aún no sabemos si debemos ir al castillo primero, debería revisar la grabación que hice primero, pero mientras tanto tu puedes ir descendiendo el dirigible.

-Oh, espero que sepan lo que hacen.

-(Eren) Descuida, encontraremos lo que sea que estemos buscando aquí.

El dirigible se dirigió a la zona de aterrizaje la cual estaba en uno de los costados del valle, el lugar era amplio por lo que no hubo problema para colocarse. Ya en el suelo el equipo comenzó a salir de la nave.

-(Kagome) Ya extrañaba estar en la tierra de nuevo.

-(Jean) En lo personal prefiero seguir en el aire, pero bueno no se puede vivir ahí por siempre.

-(Naruto) Si bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-(Rivaille) Kaito, ¿Has conseguido averiguar algo con lo que tomaste del muro?

-No mucho en realidad, la marca nos indicó primero el punto donde estábamos en Kyojinland, luego nos mostró otra aquí en este reino, pero no es nada específico, solo que es relativamente cerca de la ciudad, pero bien podría ser el castillo o sino las mismas montañas.

-Eso no nos dice mucho.

-Lo lamento, no es mi culpa, si querías algo específico se lo hubieras pedido a Axrex.

-(Izuku) ¡Shhh! ¡Cállense!

Rápidamente notaron que otras personas en el lugar voltearon ante la mención de Axrex, dieron algunas miradas para después seguir adelante con sus propios asuntos, Izuku por su parte dio una exhalación cansada para luego explicar la situación.

-Escuchen, no es bueno que anden mencionando a Axrex, así como si sin más, no es alguien que la gente quiera mucho, la sola mención llama la atención y lo que menos queremos ahora es tener atención indeseada.

-(Eren) Ah, tiene sentido ahora que lo dices, bien tendremos más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-(Armin) ¿Qué hacemos entonces? No podemos ir por ahí preguntando por lo que descubrimos, eso podría llegar a oídos equivocados también.

-(Riven) Primero podríamos recorrer la ciudad, ver que averiguamos, luego deberíamos dirigimos al castillo, en mis viajes anteriores Arendelle siempre fue un reino pacífico y creo que pese a la gran mezcla de mundos debe seguir así.

-(Rivaille) Eso parece bien, pero tampoco debemos dejar el dirigible.

-(Izuku) Esta región es la más segura del continente, en teoría podríamos salir todos sin temor alguno de que lo roben.

-(Jean) Después de todo quien quería robar este basurero.

-¡Hey! ¡Es mi creación! ¡Y los estoy llevando en el!

-Perdona Izuku, pero lo que quiero decir es que comparado con los otros dirigibles aquí, el tuyo deja mucho que desear.

Aunque seguía molesto por el comentario, ver los otros dirigibles aparcados en el lugar lo hizo darse cuenta que Jean decía la verdad, todos esos modelos eran muy preciosos, bastante más grandes, lujosos, así como con adaptaciones que ni en sueños podría costear para el suyo, rápidamente se cubrió de un aura depresiva al ver que el suyo dejaba mucho que desear.

-Oh…

-(Marco) No hagas caso de lo que dice Jean, es solo que no tiene tacto para las cosas, yo creo que el tuyo es mucho mejor, pues pudiste hacerlo tú mismo desde cero, apuesto a que esos hombres en los otros ni si quiera estuvieron presentes el día que los terminaron.

-Gracias…pero tiene razón…el mío…es un basurero.

-(Mikasa) Bien hecho Jean, ahora lo hiciste ponerse mal.

-Yo solo dije la verdad.

-Pero hay formas de hacerlo. Ah, en fin, vámonos de aquí, veamos que encontramos en este nuevo Arendelle.

-(Kristoff) Tengo mucha curiosidad por si encontrare a mi otro yo.

-(Kaito) ¿Por qué siento que eso no sería bueno para nosotros?

-(Naruto) Porque con uno nos basta.

-Si ha de ser por eso.

El dirigible se quedó en el lugar e Izuku solo tuvo que dar un pequeño pago por estar ahí. Luego de eso continuaron su camino a través del nuevo Arendelle, las casas eran del mismo estilo que el anterior y como habían visto la principal diferencia era el rio que surcaba justo por el medio del valle, el cual era atravesado por muchos puentes blancos de mármol que tenían jardineras en sus orillas. Pero lo mejor de la situación es que la gente parecía ser igual de amable que en el otro, lo cual cayo bastante bien, luego de las penurias pasadas anteriormente.

-Es genial, diría que un poco más bello que el del que provengo, pero igual de agradable, ya he visto a varias personas que conozco y parecen llevar casi sus mismas vidas aquí.

-(Kagome) Me alegro de que algo almenos siga siéndote familiar.

-Se los dije, Arendelle es bueno por naturaleza.

-(Naruto) Tanta amabilidad, me está enfermando, la gente es demasiado agradable y atenta.

-(Armin) No me parece algo tan malo, ojala la gente fuera asi de buena en casa.

-(Mikasa) Eso no importa, ya llevamos un rato en la ciudad sin encontrar nada que sea de verdadero interés, deberías viajar al castillo.

-(Rivaille) Por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo, puede que ahí encontremos alguna pista más favorable sobre lo que buscamos en este lugar.

-(Eren) Solo espero que ingresar al castillo sea igual de fácil.

El grupo comenzó a dirigirse al hogar de la familia real, afortunadamente para ellos las puertas al patio central estaban abiertas, pero una cosa distinta era entrar al castillo en sí.

-(Kagome) Supongo que pedir una audiencia con la reina está lejos de ser algo posible.

-(Kaito) Podríamos intentarlo, no perdemos nada.

-(Jean) Ojala todos tuviéramos tu optimismo. Pero las cosas son distintas en la realidad, difícilmente podremos ingresar.

-(Marco) Pero si informamos sobre lo que hemos descubierto en la frontera de montañas podrían dejarnos pasar.

-(Mikasa) No importa como sea, Izuku ya se nos adelantó y está hablando con uno de los guardias.

El peliverde termino su conversación con los guardias para luego regresar rápidamente a con sus compañeros.

-Tenemos suerte el día de hoy atienden a aquellos que desean ver a la familia real.

-(Marco) No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de eso?

-Lo sé, es genial, dicen que podemos pasar a hablar con el príncipe.

-(Kristoff) ¿Príncipe? ¡¿Príncipe?! ¡¿Cuál príncipe?! En Arendelle no hay príncipes.

-Claro que sí, vengan entremos antes de que alguien más tome nuestro turno.

-Es que yo… no entiendo nada de esto.

Aun con dudas, Kristoff ingreso al castillo con el resto, ahí tuvieron que hacer una fila, pues otras personas también esperaban audiencia, pasado el tiempo finalmente estaban a punto de entrar al salón real, solo tenían que esperar a que los que pasaron primero salieran.

-Es fabuloso nos ayudaran querida.

-Sí, el príncipe es muy benevolente.

-¿Príncipe? ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?

-(Eren) ¿No lo conoces?

-En casa no existe miembros varones de la familia real desde que murió el padre de Elsa y Anna, y él ya era rey desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno pues averigüemos quien es este sujeto, mostremos buena intención.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya pueden ingresar!

-(Jean) Por fin, siento que llevamos horas aquí.

-(Marco) Fue como media hora, no exageres.

El grupo entro a la sala del trono real, caminaron por el medio de esta observando la elegante apariencia del salón, finalmente estaban de pie frente al trono del príncipe de Arendelle, alguien a quien Kristoff no reconocía de ninguna parte, más uno de ellos si sabía quién era y le extrañaba demasiado su presencia en este lugar, pues desde su punto de vista no tenía sentido, su majestad por su parte se puso de pie, mostrando su traje de realeza de color azul, así como su corona plateada con blanco, se inclinó cordialmente para presentarse.

-Saludos extranjeros, me presento soy el príncipe Jack Frost de Arendelle.

-(Riven) (Frost… ¿Qué haces aquí?).

-(Rivaille) Es un gran placer conocerlo su alteza, nos honra al permitirnos un momento de su tiempo. –Susurrando- Inclínense todos.

-No hay problema, el deber de un gobernante es escuchar al pueblo, aun si estos no son precisamente de su pueblo.

-(Izuku) Él es todo lo contrario a Axrex, un gobernante amable.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles en este día?

-(Kagome) Somos viajeros su alteza, hemos venido desde muy lejos, buscando un rastro misterioso, nos ha conducido hasta sus tierras, pero temo que el mensaje no ha sido claro, no estamos seguros de donde buscar.

-(Mikasa) Es por eso que hemos acudido a usted, esperábamos que pudiera brindarnos alguna especie de ayuda para aclarecer nuestro camino.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar.

-(Armin) Además de eso, hemos venido trayéndole otras noticias no tan buenas para usted y su gente, pues en nuestro viaje para acá descubrimos algo realmente terrible. Viajamos en un dirigible, cruzando las montañas de Kyojinland, cuando descubrimos que un sendero entre las montañas, el cual estaba permitiendo a los titanes avanzar hasta que estaban retenidos ya por unos poco metros de rocas, casi a punto de salir a su territorio.

-¿Qué has dicho?

El príncipe, así como los guardias y sirvientes de inmediato se pusieron en alerta al escuchar eso, siempre había sido un temor que algún día los titanes pudieran llegar a escapar y esparcirse por su reino, más confiaban en que esas grandes e infranqueables montañas los detuvieran, sin embargo escuchar semejante noticia los tenia ahora con los nervios de punta.

-(Eren) No solo eso su majestad, de hecho un titán ya estaba en el boque posterior, pues consiguió cruzar lo poco que quedaba de la barricada.

-Eso no puede ser, santo cielo, ¡Debemos advertir a las poblaciones cercanas! Preparen planes de contingencia, no dejen que…

-No, no, no, con calma su majestad, el problema ya ha sido solucionado. Nuestro equipo consiguió eliminar al titán que escapo, así como hicimos retirarse a los otros, luego de eso provocamos continuos derrumbes que bloquearon por completo el paso, ahora están tan sellado con esas rocas y en tal extensión que nunca podrán acercarse de nuevo.

-¿Lo dicen en verdad?

-Así es su alteza.

-Entonces, ustedes nos han salvado, han evitado una gran catástrofe para mi gente. En nombre del reino de Arendelle, les agradezco enormemente por haber corrido semejante reino y habernos salvado de tal amenaza. Por eso mismo, les ayudare en todo lo que sea posible.

-(Kaito) Agradecemos mucho su colaboración, podrán comprobar nuestras palabras en cuanto envié gente a revisar esas zonas. Además de eso, tenemos que informarle que el camino que encontramos no podía ser una formación natural de ninguna manera.

-(Marco) Creemos que fue creado intencionalmente, para permitir que los titanes salieran del territorio interior y llegaran hasta su reino.

-(Jean) ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien podría querer hacer algo así?

-Su majestad, tal vez lo que ellos informan esté relacionado con…

-Lo sé, si se quién puede haber mandado a hacer eso. El rey mayor, Axrex.

-(Rivaille) Por como lo menciona, deduzco que tiene sus motivos para creer eso.

-Hace tiempo se discutió con el rey, hubo un problema con la recaudación de impuestos, la gente no estaba logrando pagar lo que exigía, ni si quiera la familia real podía completar sus exigencias, hubo conflictos, pero terminaron cuando mi madre, la reina Elsa accedió irse a vivir en la Ciudad Capital para calmar parte de la ira del rey. Al morir mi padre el príncipe Hans cuando yo pequeño, no hubo inconveniente para que mi madre fuera, pues mi tía la princesa Anna y yo permaneceríamos aquí. Sin embargo durante el conflicto Axrex juro que nos arrepentiríamos de desafiar su posición, que Arendelle pagaría las consecuencias eventualmente y tras el rapto de mi tía Anna yo ascendí al trono como nuevo gobernante de Arendelle.

-(Kristoff) ¡¿Eres hijo de Hans y Elsa?! ¡¿Secuestraron a Anna?! ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!

-Ella fue raptada por…un momento…

El príncipe se quedó viendo directo a Kristoff que le miraba un poco nervioso al ver el cambio de expresión de Jack, los demás solo observaban sin estar muy seguros de que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del príncipe.

-Tu…

-¿Ah…yo?...

-(Naruto) ¿El?... ¿El qué?...

-¡Eres tú!

-¿Es que? No me dejes con la duda.

-¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Les ordeno que lo detengan inmediatamente! ¡No dejen escapar a ese hombre! ¡Deténgalo ahora mismo!

-¡Wow, Wow, Wow, esperen un segundo! ¡No entiendo de que hablar!

-(Eren) ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

Los guardias fueron de inmediato sobre el rubio tomándolo por los hombros, evitando que sus compañeros se acercaran y comenzaron a alejarle de los demás mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda y sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Diles que me suelten ahora!

-Mira que tener la osadía de venir hasta aquí, ¡Llévenlo de inmediato a uno de los calabozos! ¡Y no lo dejen escapar!

-¡Muchachos Auxilio!

-(Eren) ¡Su majestad espere por favor!

-(Mikasa) No sabemos qué ocurre pero tiene que estar cometiendo un error.

-(Armin) Kristoff es un buen amigo nuestro, no le haría daño a nadie. Por favor dígales a sus guardias que lo dejen ir.

-¿Dejarle ir? ¡Jamás! Cuando fueron él y sus monstruos los que secuestraron a la princesa Anna.

-(Kristoff) ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!

Los guardias se llevaron prisionero a Kristoff por otro pasillo dejando desorientados a sus amigos que aún no comprendían la situación.

-(Naruto) No podemos dejar que se lo lleven.

-(Riven) Naruto tiene razón, hay que ayudarle.

-(Izuku) Esperen, tampoco es buena idea causar más problemas.

-(Rivaille) Ya cállense todos ustedes. Su majestad, no estamos seguros de comprender lo que pasa. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos la situación?

-Ese hombre es quien secuestro a la princesa Anna, hace aproximadamente ocho meses ella estaba regresando de otra ciudad del reino cuando su carruaje fue atacado por Trolles de roca que iban dirigidos por un hombre que montaba un ciervo. Se ha tratado de recuperarla pero sus monstruos evitan cualquier acercamiento a la zona donde la tienen cautiva. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que podría trabajar para Axrex y con lo que han dicho del pasaje entre las montañas, tendría mucho sentido.

-(Kagome) Alteza, entiendo su aprensión contra Kristoff, pero debemos insistir cuando decimos que él no es responsable de ningún crimen, mucho menos de secuestrar a su tía la princesa.

-¡No digan mentiras! Yo lo vi, estaba en otro carruaje más adelante cuando eso pasó, quise regresar por ella pero era arriesgado que me capturaran también a mí.

-(Kaito) Sé que es difícil de entender, pero nuestro amigo en verdad es inocente.

-Yo estuve en ese momento, lo presencie todo, ¡Él es el hombre que la secuestro!

-Mi señor, por favor cálmese.

El llamado de una de las sirvientas le hizo darse cuenta que había comenzado a crear escarcha que cubrió parte de su trono, al ver el problema respiro profundamente intentando calmarse lo más pronto, más ese hecho fue notado por todos los demás en el salón.

-(Rivaille) Es igual que la reina.

-(Riven) Jack, quiero decir, su majestad, puedo probarle que nuestro amigo es inocente.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Si nos permitiera unos momentos a solas, podríamos explicar con calma todo.

-¿Por qué he de confiar en lo que digan?

-Le prometo que todo será claro en cuanto nos escuche, sino puede dejar a Kristoff encerrado y hacer lo que quiera con él.

-(Eren) Hey ten más cuidado con lo que sugieres.

-…Déjenme a solas con ellos.

-Pero su majestad, ¿Está seguro de eso?

-Si, por favor retírese.

Apenas retirados los guardias y sirvientes, Jack se sentó en su trono dispuesto a escuchar lo que ellos tenían que decir

-(Eren) Sera un relato largo su majestad.

-Tengo tiempo, así que adelante.

Tomo casi dos horas explicarle al príncipe Jack toda la historia, desde el origen con la maquina hasta el tiempo presente con Riven, para este cada cosa parecía tan irreal, imposible de creer, pero sentía una veracidad en cada palabra como nunca antes en su vida, no podía decir que le estaban mintiendo o vendiendo una historia de fantasía, pues todo se sentía genuinamente real.

-De hecho te conocí en mis viajes, tú eras el guardián del invierno.

-Riven, es que yo, me cuesta entender todo esto, es demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, no es fácil.

-Lo digo en verdad, tenías poderes de hielo como justo ahora, pero sobretodo tu cuidabas a los niños pequeños, me dijiste que era muy amigo de un pequeño al que protegías siempre que se llamaba Jaime…

-¡Jaime!... Jaime Bennett.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-(Naruto) ¿Tienes recuerdos de tu vida original?

-No…nada de eso…no se ni porque conozco ese nombre… ni de quien sea…solo sé que... está en mi memoria… por alguna razón que no entiendo.

-(Eren) Creo que parte de tus recuerdos siguen atrapados en lo más profundo de tu mente. Pero eso prueba que lo que decimos es verdad, ahora entiendes que Kristoff no es quien tú crees, él ni si quiera es de aquí como nosotros.

-Yo…yo…Yo necesito pensar todo esto con claridad. Salgan ahora por favor. ¡Guardias regresen!

El personal rápidamente volvió ante la orden de su alteza.

-Nuestros invitados se retiran, muéstrenles donde pusieron a ese hombre y cierren las puertas, necesito estar solo por el resto del día.

-(Riven) ¡Sabes que decimos la verdad! ¡Tú lo sabes!

-(Kagome) No es momento Riven.

-(Kaito) Cierto, vámonos, hay que ver donde dejaron a nuestro amigo.

El equipo se retiró del salón dejando ahí al príncipe que sin decirles nada a sus sirvientes ni guardias, se retiró para encerrarse en su habitación. La tarde se puso sobre el reino de Arendelle y el grupo ya había visitado a su compañero Kristoff en uno de los calabozos que estaban en la parte inferior del castillo, tenían permiso para quedarse a su lado, más no todo el grupo, por lo que solo Naruto y Kagome permanecieron allí.

-Si me van a sacar de aquí ¿Cierto?

-Confiamos en que el príncipe te libere pronto.

-Ya le explicamos todo, ¡Deberás! En poco tiempo se dará cuenta de la verdad.

-Eso espero porque no me gusta estar aquí. Este calabozo parece ser el favorito de las ratas.

-¡Ag! No digas esas cosas me dan asco.

-¿En serio Kagome? Tras todo lo pasado, ¿Te molestan más las ratas?

-Son seres sucios Naruto.

-Ah, ya quiero salir de aquí. Por favor que ese chico llamado Jack recapacite y me libere.

-Lo hará no desesperes.

-Lo que no entiendo es como el otro yo pudo secuestrar a la princesa Anna.

-(Naruto) Si sirve a Axrex como dicen, entonces no es nada complicado.

-Aun así, pensé que Anna y yo tendríamos una bella relación en cualquier universo, eso me hace preguntarme si nuestra relación en casa podría ponerse en riesgo.

-(Kagome) No exageres amigo, recuerda que los distintos universos tienen distintas versiones, igual puede que este mundo mezcla de muchas dimensiones tenga las historias muy alteradas, al punto de cambiar las relaciones por completo.

-Si ya escuchaste a Izuku, según él, Jack ni siquiera es hijo de la reina ni es de este lugar.

-Ah, solo quiero salir de aquí.

-No pierdas la esperanza, seguiremos aquí contigo.

-Gracias amigos.

La tarde dio lugar a la noche por fin, los que se quedaron con Kristoff dormían afuera de la celda, los otros que regresaron al dirigible dormían o trataban de hacerlo. entre tanto en el castillo, Jack estaba sin poder conciliar el sueño en absoluto, tanta información era difícil de procesar, sin poder dormir salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo que daba hasta el balcón real, al salir y lo primero que vio fue la gran luna llena en el cielo, se quedó absorto observándola durante varios minutos sin poder despegar la vista de ella y entonces y de pronto llego a su mente la imagen de un niño pequeño de ocho años, cabello castaño y alegre sonrisa, un niño que jamás había visto, pero que supo su nombre de inmediato.

-Jaime… ¿Dónde estás?

 **Es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Como les dije, más dimensiones de las que parecen constituir Crossoverland están involucradas, así como aun no explicamos el origen de Izuku, hay más personajes de otros mundos por ahí. Ya veremos que le depara a nuestros amigos en este nuevo Arendelle, nos vemos próximamente.**


	13. Chapter 13 El Rescate

**Nekoboy está aquí, con la continuación de este extraño fanfic. Ya sin más, comencemos con nuestra historia.**

 **Capítulo 13: El Rescate**

 **En nuestro Universo.**

El tiempo continuaba su transcurso en el portalero, Axrex juntaba más y más libros a sus pilas de conocimiento, buscando continuamente entre ellos información alguna sobre el medallón. En la maqueta, las personas también trataban de sobrellevar la situación, aunque era claro que tener a gente de dimensiones tan distintas conviviendo repentinamente en un espacio cerrado, podría acarrear problemas eventualmente.

-(Tei) Ah, no encuentro a mi amado Len.

-(Miku) Debe estar escondiéndose de ti otra vez.

-¡No digas eso!

-Tei, sabes que él no te ama.

-¡Pero yo lo amo! ¡Ag! ¡Ya estoy molesta! ¡Me largo a mi casa!

-Ah… -apenas se fue por otra calle, la de cabello celeste le hizo unas señas a un arbusto-. Ya es seguro, sal de ahí.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, ya se ha ido.

-Por fin, pensé que tendría que seguir ahí por mucho tiempo.

-Jaja confiemos en que Kaito y sus amigos tengan suerte en su misión y que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Eso espero, no sé cuánto tiempo más aguantare de esta manera.

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Sabía que estabas por aquí!

-¡Mierda! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya volviste!

El chico rubio salió corriendo siendo perseguido por la de larga cabellera plateada, la otra chica solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa y regreso al interior de la casa que ocupaban, entre tanto el chico continuaba corriendo a través de las calles, buscando escapar de aquella que estaba locamente enamorada. En otra calle, Hipo y Astrid estaban caminando con tranquilidad mientras conversaban.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido de nuestros dragones?

-No lo sé Astrid, pero espero que estén bien.

-Esa destrucción llego de la nada, de no ser porque el portal se abrió.

-Hubiéramos sido acabados, ah confiemos en que la destrucción se detuvo antes de que los alcanzara.

-Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos aquí?

-Imposible saberlo, de hecho es difícil saber cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, ya que no anochece ni amanece, solo estamos en este sitio misterioso.

-Pues espero volvamos pronto, en algún momento las tensiones aquí pueden estallar de forma repentina.

-¡Kile gato, voy por ti bebe! –Paso Alex corriendo frente a ellos por otra calle-.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Vuelve aquí!

Len vino corriendo desde detrás de el camino detrás de ellos y se derrapo para pasar velozmente entre las piernas del castaño y seguir corriendo, antes de que este pudiera entender algo fue impactado por el cuerpo de Tei haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente, por si no fuera suficiente la pierna metálica de Hipo se enredó en la densa cabellera de la joven haciendo que ambos quedaran atascados.

-¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡Mi cabello!

-¡Deja de moverte por favor! ¡Astrid haz algo!

Mientras la joven trataba de ayudar en el enredo de los otros dos, lo que ninguno se percato era que en el tejado de una casa contigua, estaba ese niño llamado Sasuke Uchija que observaba todo atentamente.

-(Desde aquí veré como se destruyen entre ustedes).

Axrex escuchaba perfectamente toda la situación que se desarrollaba ahí, más prefiero seguir con su investigación antes de que interceder, pues eso solo le quitaría más de su preciado y necesario tiempo.

-(Espero que Eren y sus amigos estén pasándola mejor que nosotros).

 **En el otro Universo.**

La mañana había llegado al reino de Arendelle, Kagome y Naruto seguían junto a su compañero Kristoff, los demás estaban aún despertando y permanecían en el dirigible, hasta que finalmente fueron de vuelta al palacio, esperando una respuesta del rey ante la situación explicada y que su compañero fuera liberado. Por ahora, tenían que esperar en el patio del castillo sin que se les permitiera ir más allá de ese lugar.

-Levi, ¿Crees que el príncipe Jack nos ayude en verdad?

-No es fácil saberlo, pero creo que sí. De cualquier modo como viste ayer tiene un pasado oculto que ni el recordaba, confiemos en haber movido algo en sus recuerdos, por lo menos lo suficiente para que acceda a apoyarnos.

-Por lo menos desearía que liberara a Kristoff, debe estarla pasando mal ahí encerrado.

-(Kaito) Kagome y Naruto están con él, por lo que al menos tiene compañía, sería mucho peor si estuviese ahí solo sin saber lo que ocurrirá.

-De todas maneras no es bueno que este encerrado, no ha hecho nada malo para merecer ese trato.

-(Riven) Puede que sea inocente, pero según el Jack es quien secuestro a la princesa, por lo que deberá decidir primero si soltarle o no.

-(Marco) El príncipe parece alguien razonable, el vera que nuestro amigo es inocente y le dejara ir, estoy seguro de ello.

-(Jean) Hey muchachos, miren de ese lado, creo que los guardias están saliendo.

-(Izuku) Que extraño, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

De uno de los pasillos interiores salieron en dos filas los guardias y tras pasar algunos, detrás de ellos venían Kagome, Naruto y su amigo Kristoff quien estaba finalmente libre, por su parte al ver que sus amigos estaban ahí de inmediato fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Muchachos!

-(Armin) ¡Amigo! Qué bueno estas libre.

-Sí, los guardias vinieron hace unos minutos y dijeron que era libre, puedo irme.

-(Mikasa) ¿Pero cómo? ¿Así de pronto y ya?

-(Kagome) No dijeron mucho más, solo abrieron la celda y le permitieron salir.

-(Naruto) Yo digo que hay que irnos de aquí antes de que nuestra buena suerte se termine, aunque el calabozo no era el peor que he visto igual no quiero ser el próximo en estar encerrado.

-(Eren) Pero aún no sabemos si el príncipe en verdad va a ayudarnos, es bueno que dejaran ir a Kristoff ciertamente, pero si nos vamos así nada mas no sabremos qué hacer para encontrar la siguiente pista.

-Afortunadamente para ustedes yo puedo resolver eso.

De la entrada del castillo salió el príncipe quien camino hasta al grupo, al mismo tiempo los guardias y el personal se alejó dándoles privacidad.

-(Rivaille) Su majestad.

-Prefiero, Jack si no es mucha molestia.

-(Riven) Jack… entonces… ¿Recordaste?

-Sí, aunque si soy sincero no es como que me alegre mucho.

-(Kristoff) Entonces sabes que soy inocente.

-Si, por eso he dado la orden de que te liberen, y como les he dicho ya recuerdo, Riven dice la verdad sobre quien era y sobre lo que era, además durante la noche pude ver por un momento la imagen de la persona que nombre, al mismo tiempo recordé lo último de mi vida pasada.

-FLASHBACK-

Jack estaba volando velozmente a través del cielo, detrás suyo una destrucción formada por grandes cúmulos de nubes arrasaba con todo a su paso, desintegrando la existencia misma, avanzando constantemente sin detenerse. El joven intentaba llegar hasta el pueblo donde vivía aquel niño que era tan especial para él, solo esperaba poder llegar antes que esa tormenta salida de la nada lo hiciera. Cuando finalmente estuvo próximo alcanzo a notar que del lado contrario la destrucción también se acerca, afuera de la casa un pequeño niño de cabello castaño observaba todo estando completamente aterrado. Cuando su amigo guardián llego con él se puso al frente para protegerlo, más al ver que pese a sus esfuerzos de usar su magia no estaba teniendo ningún éxito en detener la destrucción.

-Jack.

-Tranquilo, solo cierra los ojos, no veas nada.

El mayor se agacho para cubrir al pequeño que se abrazó temerosamente, Jack dio una mirada final notando la destrucción justo en frente de ellos, cerró los ojos y sintió como eran alcanzados por la tormenta.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ese es mi recuerdo final, después de esto tengo toda una serie de memorias de esta vida, una vida que no es real.

-(Eren) Lamento mucho lo que les sucedió. En verdad.

-Gracias, pero no es momento para pensar en eso, en cambio es momento para ayudarles en su misión. Quisiera unirme a ustedes en su viaje, principalmente porque no sé dónde está el pequeño que jure proteger, pero tampoco puedo irme, ahora hay un reino entero que confía en mi para su bienestar y ante amenazas como las que describen no puedo dejarlos desprotegidos.

-Comprendo a la perfección.

-Ahora lo importante, requiero de su ayuda para rescatar a la princesa, ella está cautiva en algún lugar cercano a la montaña del norte, el bosque por ahí es denso, tendrán que buscar con cuidado y estar atentos antes los trolles de roca, son más peligrosos de lo que parecen por eso mismo no los subestimen.

-(Rivaille) Podemos buscar a la princesa. ¿Pero qué hay de beneficioso para nosotros?

-Levi, por favor.

-Papa no digas eso.

-Eren, Riven, no me hagan repetirles lo mismo de nuevo.

-Entiendo tu forma de pensar Rivaille, verán yo sospecho que esa pista que están buscando se encuentra en ese lugar.

-(Kagome) ¿Por qué piensa eso su majestad?

-Aunque mi memoria tal vez no sea verdadera, recuerdo haber recorrido todo el reino, excepto el territorio donde viven esos trolles, siempre se ha evitado por el peligro que representan. En mis recuerdos no hay nada en otro sitio que parezca extraño o fuera de lo normal, haciendo un descarte simple, deduzco que hay en esa ubicación lo que ustedes buscan y si quisiera esconder algo donde nadie lo halle, yo lo haría en ese lugar.

-(Izuku) Tiene sentido mirándolo de esa forma.

-(Rivaille) Entonces debemos dirigimos a ese lugar.

-Este mapa contiene la ubicación de ese lugar, confió en que les sirva y como les he dicho tengan cuidado, no se confíen.

Rivaille tomo el mapa observando la ubicación a la que irían.

-Kristoff, no te conozco, pero lamento mi manera de actuar al verte.

-Descuida, no hay problema, el error es comprensible.

-Que tengan buena suerte en su viaje.

El grupo se retiró dejando ahí a Jack que permaneció de pie mirándoles partir del castillo, el chico miro al cielo pensando que con ayuda de ellos podría llegar el momento donde recuperaría su vida, así como al pequeño que tanto apreciaba. Eren y sus amigos regresaron hasta el dirigible para luego comenzar a volar hacia su destino, según Izuku esa zona estaba llena de árboles, por lo que tendrían que aterrizar en los campos aunque eso los dejara a cierta distancia.

-(Jean) ¿Emocionado o qué?

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, estas por conocer a otra versión tuya, ¿Eso no te genera nada en tu cabeza?

-Pues, ciertamente no es algo que pase siempre, así que no estoy seguro de que sentir, digo por lo que parece veré a una versión malvada mía, una versión mayor por lo que entiendo, así como una versión mayor de Anna. Es todo muy complicado sencillamente.

-Quizás puedas hablar contigo mismo, así como yo lo hice.

-Pero tu otro yo no era un problema, en cambio el mío sí.

-Tendrás que pensar en algo útil entonces, si peleamos debes ser rápido.

-Lo sé, conseguiré alguna idea.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al límite del bosque, el dirigible descendió y tras asegurarlo, Naruto creo un par de clones, permitiéndoles a todos comenzar su misión de rescate y descubrimiento. Ya en la espesura del bosque se encontraban atentos a todo lo que pudiera pasar, prácticamente no portaban armas, por lo que seguía siendo una misión peligrosa. Sin embargo, para uno de ellos el lugar comenzó a parecer demasiado familiar hasta que por fin entendió todo.

-Ya se.

-(Eren) ¿Qué cosa Kristoff?

-Ya sé dónde están, el lugar al que debemos ir.

-(Kaito) Entonces dilo, no nos dejes con el suspenso.

-Yo fui criado por los trolles de roca en mi mundo, por lo que reconozco este sitio, no estamos dirigiendo a su hogar, a mi viejo hogar.

-(Armin) El hogar de los trolles, entonces debemos estar cerca ya si estas reconociendo este sitio.

-Demasiado cerca, de hecho debemos estar a pocos cientos de metros.

-(Mikasa) Espera eso significa que…

-¡Ataquen a los intrusos!

De la parte superior del terreno ascendente que recorrían vieron como una roca se transformaba súbitamente en un pequeño ser rocoso, con plantas y cubierto de musgo que llamo a otros los cuales fueron rodando hasta abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-(Armin) ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!

-(Kristoff) ¡Los Trolls de roca! ¡Eso son!

-(Kagome) ¡AAAAA! ¡Aléjense pequeños monstruos!

-(Eren) ¡Suéltenme bastardos!

Eren ya tenía a tres pesados trolls sobre si cuando Mikasa y Rivaille lograron quitárselos de encima, sin embargo era muy distintito combatir titanes a seres que literalmente estaban hechos de rocas, por lo que cualquier golpe o patada dada aunque efectivo, también tenía efecto sobre ellos, provocando un gran dolor. Los pequeños seres seguían llegando y el grupo hacia su mejor esfuerzo por defenderse, aunque Kaito cambio de traje y tomo su espada esta no hacia ningún daño a las criaturas, igualmente Izuku usaba la suya sin resultados buenos. Finalmente las criaturas consiguieron derribar a Kristoff y una de ellas se acercó hasta su rostro notando rápidamente su identidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Amo?

-Yo, yo, yo.

-No lo entiendo, el amo estaba arriba.

-Y sigue arriba con la princesa.

-Esto es extraño. ¡Capturen a todos de inmediato! ¡Trolls sobre ellos!

Un mayor número de Trolls llegaron por todas direcciones consiguiendo derribar a cada uno de los presentes, entonces comenzaron a llevarlos con rapidez hacia la cima y por entre el bosque hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona con fumarolas y el gran claro que era su hogar donde además estaban reunidos muchos más de ellos que miraban expectantes a los recién llegados.

-¡Amo! ¡Hemos regresado con varios intrusos capturados!

-¡¿Por qué los han traído?!

De una gran cabaña de madera del lado opuesto salió un hombre con el mismo atuendo de Kristoff solo que de color negro por completo, el cual se acercó muy molesto hasta estar cerca del centro del círculo.

-Sé que no debimos hacerlo señor, pero debe ver esto.

Los demás trolls levantaron a cada uno de los capturados aun teniéndolos sujetados y llevaron hasta al frente a Kristoff, provocando una gran sorpresa a ambos que no se creían la visión del otro frente a ellos, uno mayor y otro menor, pero aun así identificables para ambos.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Yo, yo, me llamo Kristoff.

-Tú no eres Kristoff, yo soy Kristoff.

-Pero digo la verdad, soy quien digo ser.

-¿Qué clase de broma mal planeada es esta? No me está gustando nada y mucho menos que te estés haciendo pasar por mí, entiéndelo yo soy Kristoff.

-Pero yo también lo soy, lo digo en verdad.

-(Jean) Oh genial, estarán así por horas. ¡Ah! Hey que te pasa pequeño monstruo.

-No hables, solo el amo puede hablar.

-A mí no me dice nadie que me call…

Otro troll metió un trozo de musgo en la boca del Jean que no pudo quitárselo pues aun lo tenían sujeto otros ejemplares, pese a la situación Eren soltó una pequeña risilla que fue captada a la perfección por el otro.

-Ya basta de bromas. –Dijo tomando un hacha y apuntando al contrario mientras caminaba a su alrededor- ¿Dime quien eres en verdad? ¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿Acaso ha sido la gente del castillo? ¿La guardia militar? ¿El mismo príncipe? ¡Responde ahora o será tu fin!

-Ya te lo dije, soy tú, por favor baja el arma.

-No sé qué clase de sucia artimaña estén tramando, pero no pienso caer en ella.

-(Eren) ¡Kristoff, ten cuidado con el!

-(Armin) ¡No vayas a bajar la guardia!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Bien? Escucha, yo entiendo que todo esto puede parecer muy difícil de entender, pero si me concedieras la oportunidad de explicar, todo podría parecer más claro de pronto, puedo demostrarte que digo la verdad y que no somos ninguna amenaza.

-Ninguna amenaza, muchos dicen eso, pero no son más que mentiras. ¡Siempre terminan traicionándonos y haciéndonos daño!

-Te juro que no soy ningún enemigo. Escucha, si tan solo nos dieras la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

-¡Para nada! ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! ¡Quiero que se encarguen de ellos, en este precioso momento!

-¡COMO ORDENE AMO!

-(Mikasa) ¡Idiota haz algo!

-(Jean) ¡Que esa cabeza piense rápido!

-(Naruto) ¡Lo que sea que hagas, hazlo ya!

-¡Por favor danos un momento! ¡Puedo probar todo! ¡Ya se! ¡Llama a Gran Pabbie! ¡Seguro que escuchara y vera que…

-¿Qué has dicho?

El otro Kristoff así como todos los trolls se detuvieron súbitamente ante las palabras del contrario, las miradas confusas fueron captadas por el equipo de Kristoff que tampoco entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Conociste a Gran Pabbie?

-Lo conozco, somos amigos.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Es imposible amo, eso es imposible.

-Lo digo en serio, ¿Por qué no me creen?

-¡Escucha falso amo! Gran Pabbie murió hace tiempo.

-¡¿Murió?! ¿Gran Pabbie está muerto?

-(Eren) ¿De qué están hablando Rivaille?

-No tengo la menor idea Eren, pero mejor no interrumpamos.

-¿Qué le paso a Gran Pabbie? Por favor, tengo que saberlo.

-El…fue…asesinado.

-Asesinado…

-Por caza trolls.

-¿Caza Trolls?

-¡Humanos malvados!

-¡Siempre nos están cazando!

-¡Son gente terrible!

-¿De qué hablan? Las personas no suelen tener interés en los Trolls.

-Amo, este tipo esta loquito, yo voto por que los lancemos al rio.

-Espera ahí un momento, no se quien seas tú, tampoco sé cómo conoces a Gran Pabbie, pero me cuesta creer que no sepan el porqué lo asesinaron.

-Te lo pido, explícamelo.

-Desde hace mucho hay quienes piensan que usando partes de trolls pueden hacer remedios curativos, así como objetos diversos, por ese motivo siempre se les ha cazado, llevando a los trolls al punto de la extinción.

-Extinción…los trolls extinguiéndose.

-Por mucho tiempo he sido la única persona que protege a los trolls, les mantengo a salvo, les cuido de otras personas.

-¡Es por eso que se volvió nuestro amo!

-¡Es un humano benevolente!

-¡Nos mantiene a salvo! ¡Es nuestro salvador!

-(Kagome) Estos seres están algo loquitos.

-(Riven) Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Pese a las dificultades había conseguido mantener a la mayoría a salvo, pero en un descuido mío Gran Pabbie fue capturado y asesinado, encontramos sus restos en el bosque y los trajimos aquí para darle sepultura. Fue entonces que decidí que dedicaría mi vida a protegerlos, a hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarlos.

-Entiendo, tras lo sucedido, yo estoy seguro de que habría hecho lo mismo, pero aún hay algo que no comprendo, secuestraste a la princesa Anna, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Hace tiempo recibí una carta de alguien de la capital, informaban que la familia real de Arendelle había accedido a una cacería intensiva de trolls, al saber eso supe que tenía que conseguir una garantía de que no pudieran realizar actos tan terribles. Por eso cuando la familia real paso por las montañas atacamos el convoy y la secuestramos, al tener a un miembro de la realeza aquí, no intentaría cazar a ningún Troll.

-¿Qué? ¿La familia real iba a hacer eso?

-(Kaito) Pero no se veía nada en la ciudad que indicara eso.

-(Marco) Todo estaba muy calmado.

-(Izuku) Si de algo estoy seguro es que en lo que vimos del castillo no existía nada que pareciera provenir de un troll.

-(Naruto) Cierto, además el príncipe no parece ser alguien partidario de la caza.

-Escucha, no sabemos bien lo que está pasando, pero no creemos que la familia real fuera a hacer tal cosa. Todo esto debe ser un mal entendido, uno grande y muy terrible.

-¿Cómo sé que he de confiar en ti? Aún sigo sin saber quién eres en verdad.

-Ah…porque…porque…. ¡Ya se! ¡Siendo tú se todo sobre ti! Y por eso mismo sé que…cuando no hay nadie cerca te gusta tocar y cantar junto con tu reno, Sven!

Todos dejaron los ojos bien abiertos, excepto por el equipo de Kristoff, Eren solo se lamentó y dejo caer la cabeza, pues sentía que de todo lo que podía haber dicho tuvo que decir la cosa más ridícula posible, además si las historias variaban de un universo a otro, tal vez ni siquiera existía el reno mascota en este.

-¡ES EL AMO!

-¿Qué?...

Al levantar la vista Eren noto como todos los trolls corrían de un lado a otro y los dejaban libres, iban directo a ver a su amigo mientras que el otro aun no podía creer que ese sujeto supiera uno de sus hábitos más simples.

-¿Qué…que está pasando aquí?

-Es una larga historia amigo. Pero ¿Qué te parece si mejor liberas a la princesa Anna primero?

-Creo que será mejor que ustedes vengan, síganme.

-¡Amo! Seguro que podemos confiar en ellos.

-…No parecen ser malas personas.

El grupo se alegró de que la situación tan tensa hubiese salido bien librada, siguieron al otro mientras los trolls aun los tenían rodeados. Tras unos minutos llegaron a una meseta semi cubierta de árboles, donde muchos trolls pequeños jugaban y entre ellos se encontraba una versión ya mayor de la princesa Anna.

-Hola…

-Ah, hola Kristoff, oh, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

-Digamos que…viajeros muy extraños.

-Oh bueno no hay ningún problema, siempre es bueno recibir visitas, eso alegra las cosa, ¿Es mi idea o ese de ahí se parece demasiado a ti?

-Hola soy Kristoff.

-Y yo Anna, ah…

La princesa se desmayó siendo sostenida por el mayor que de inmediato comenzó a despertarla.

-Hay que me paso.

-Tuviste un desmayo.

-Si pero debo seguir desmayada porque veo a otro tu más joven ahí.

-Hey ustedes, será mejor que comiencen a dar explicaciones y más vale que sean creíbles.

-(Marco) Bueno en ese caso ¡Agárrense de su asiento porque lo que les diremos es una locura que no nosotros mismos creeríamos!

Aunque la forma de decirlo de Marco fue un poco exagerada, era verdad que sería una historia un tanto imposible de creer, durante un buen tiempo la pareja así como los trolls a su alrededor prestaron atención de toda la explicación. Cuando el relato llego a su fin, las cosas eran más de lo que sus mentes podían ser capaces de comprender.

-(Anna) Déjame ver si entendí, vienen de otro universo que está siendo afectado por una fuerza destructiva que vino de este universo y este mundo no es un mundo real sino que es una mezcla de muchas dimensiones distintas y todos estamos llevando vidas alternas a las usuales que teníamos. ¿Oh me equivoco?

-(Eren) Esa es básicamente la idea.

-Wow, todo eso suena a una aventura increíble y deja mi mente abierta a muchas interrogantes.

-(Rivaille) Lamentamos toda la información abrumadora, pero necesitamos ayuda, nuestra misión aun va comenzando y la única pista que tenemos hasta ahora proviene de lo que descubrimos en Kyojinland, por lo que creemos debemos encontrar otra cosa idéntica por esta región.

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué están buscando exactamente?

-Kaito, haz aparecer ese aparato de nuevo y muéstrales.

-Ah, claro, de inmediato.

El de cabello azul hizo aparecer su cámara para después proyectar la imagen de la figura de Axrex que encontraron en el muro, Anna, Kristoff así como todos los trolls observaron atentamente la figura que les enseñaban.

-(Anna) El rey Axrex.

-(Kristoff) No me agrada nada ese sujeto, ahora pienso que podría tener algo que ver con esa carta.

-(Kristoff) ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Es simple cuando lo analizan, la reina Elsa en la capital, Anna secuestrada, se deja a Arendelle bajo el mando de un príncipe joven y aun inexperto, Axrex dijo que se vengaría de este reino en una ocasión, pareciera ser esto.

-(Izuku) Si añadimos el paso en las montañas, con la invasión de titanes, Arendelle en verdad habría caído, además no le importa nada la ciudad del sur ILEGAND. Puede que este haya sido su plan para acabar con este continente.

-(Eren) Viéndolo de esa manera tienes mucha razón. Por todos los cielos, en verdad que Axrex parece ser el sujeto más cruel de todos.

-(Armin) Eliminar a la población de todo un continente, en serio que no debe tener corazón alguno.

-(Naruto) Oigan ustedes dos, esa figura de Axrex en el proyectos, ¿Han visto algo cómo? ¿Les parece familiar de algún modo?

-Amo, piensa lo que estamos pensando.

-Si pequeño justo en eso pienso, todos síganme, hay algo que deben ver.

El numeroso grupo comenzó el viaje de regreso a la zona del claro donde estuvieron en un principio, ya ahí Kristoff ingreso en la cabaña y encendió una antorcha, ya ahí dio la orden de que ingresaran, cuando el grupo entro vieron ahí iluminada por la antorcha, otra copia idéntica a la del muro, pintada ahí sobre una gran roca con musgo en la pared.

-(Armin) Es la misma.

-(Mikasa) ¿Hace cuánto que esto está aquí?

-(Anna) Según los trolls, desde antes de lo que pueden recordar.

-(Kristoff) He intentado borrarla o destruirla, pero es imposible, es inmune a cualquier cosa.

-¿Esto es lo que buscaban no? Igual a la de Kyojinland.

-(Eren) Si, esto buscábamos. Ahora tenemos que ver si lo que ocurrió con aquella, ocurre con esta también.

-(Riven) Kagome, también percibes la misma sensación misteriosa que con la otra.

-Claro que si Riven, bueno, averigüemos que pasa.

-(Naruto) Quizá sea mejor retroceder un poco.

-(Izuku) Me parece una excelente idea.

Kagome continúo acercándose hasta que toco la nueva figura de Axrex, de inmediato y como la anterior, los ojos y el collar brillaron potentemente, pero esta vez la diferencia fue que el lugar comenzó a temblar de una forma que el nivel aumentaba, el temor les hizo salir de la cabaña rápidamente la cual solo unos instantes después exploto creando una gran nube de polvo en el lugar.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Eren?

-¿Qué fue eso Heichou?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Riven estas bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, no me paso nada.

-Ah, qué bueno me alegro mucho.

-(También estoy bien Eren, gracias por preguntar).

-(Kaito) ¿Qué paso con la cabaña?

-(Armin) Ni idea, exploto en cuanto Kagome toca la figura de Axrex.

-(Kristoff) Ah, este humo es tan molesto.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡¿Está bien?!

-Descuiden amigos, estamos a salvo.

-(Anna) Siempre supe que esa cosa estaba maldita.

La nube de humo y polvo comenzó a despejarse mostrando ahí frente a todos ellos nuevamente la figura de Axrex, pero ahora se encontraba ahí la silueta del este nuevo y misterioso mundo, la marca negra señalo su ubicación en Arendelle y pocos segundos después vieron formarse otra marca en una zona fuera del continente.

-(Izuku) El Archipiélago del Fuego.

-(Anna) ¿El reino infestado por dragones?

-(Kristoff) Debe ser la zona donde se encuentra la siguiente figura de Axrex, es el lugar al que tenemos que ir ahora.

-(Kaito) Sera mejor que grabe esto también –dijo sacando su cámara-.

-(Rivaille) Entonces esto es en verdad un rastro, con cada ubicación descubierta encontramos la localización de la próxima figura de Axrex.

-(Eren) Seguro que esto nos llevara hasta las respuestas de los misterios de este mundo. Quizá encontremos como solucionar las cosas.

-Eso espero, de momento debemos darnos prisa, hay que regresar al dirigible y partir nuevamente. Izuku ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar?

-Am, pues lejos, lejos, no está, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Esta lleno de dragones! ¡No quiero arriesgar mi aeronave en ese sitio!

Un golpe resonó en el bosque e Izuku se encontraba en el suelo siendo arrastrado por Rivaille.

-Yo dije, que nos vamos ahora.

-Si señor...

-(Jean) Pobre, pero pudo ser peor.

-(Naruto) Si, pudimos haber sido nosotros quienes recibiéramos el golpe.

-(Kristoff) Quizá deberías ir con ellos Anna, es tiempo de que regreses a casa.

-Ah, pero…

-Lamento todo lo que hice, actué por impulso, estuvo mal de mi parte y sé que es mucho pedir pero, espero obtener tu perdón algún día.

-Pero Kristoff, yo…

-(Mikasa) Su majestad, venga con nosotros, le proporcionaremos un viaje seguro de regreso al castillo.

-Yo, yo, yo…

-Ve con ellos, es momento de que vuelvas a tu verdadera vida.

Anna aun le miraba consternada y entonces en vez de retirarse se lanzó a los brazos de Kristoff uniendo a los dos en un demandante beso que impresiono al rubio, en cuanto la doncella lo termino le miro con ojos llorosos.

-Mi verdadera vida, esta donde este tú.

-¿Qué?

-En principio estaba confundida y molesta, pero cuando te conocí, cuando conocí a los trolls, cuando conocí todas las cosas maravillosas que haces por ellos, fue cuando me enamore de ti.

-Princesa Anna.

-No me interesa seguir siendo una princesa en el castillo, prefiero dejar todo eso, por pasar un solo día a tu lado.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, la cabaña se ha destruido incluso.

-No importa, no me importa cuán difíciles puedan ser las cosas, mientras este a tu lado, tengo todo lo que necesito.

Kristoff aún no cabía en su asombro, la princesa se había enamorado de él, un simple hombre sin nada que ofrecerle y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella, se unieron nuevamente en un beso que fue seguido por un awww de todos los trolls, el resto del equipo solo sonrió al ver que su amigo tuvo razón en una cosa, él y Anna estaban predestinados a estar juntos, sin importar como fueran las cosas.

-¡Hay que hacer una celebración!

-¡Una gran boda!

-¡Hacer la mejor fiesta de todas!

-Alto ahí amigo, antes de cualquier cosa, deberíamos ir primero al reino, solo para que el príncipe vea que Anna está sana y salva.

-(Eren) En ese caso pueden venir con nosotros.

Tras haberse solucionado las diferencias, todos comenzaron a regresar a la ciudad, el otro Kristoff informo a sus amigos que esperaran escondidos pues volvería luego. Al regresar al dirigibles Naruto deshizo sus clones para que después todos comenzaran a volar de regreso, cuando cayó la noche sobre la ciudad el grupo estaba aterrizando el dirigible en el patio del castillo y mientras descendían el príncipe llego seguido por sus guardias reales.

-¡Jack!

-¡Tía Anna!

-Me alegro tanto de volver a verte.

-Gracias al cielo estas sana y salva. Pensé que no volvería a saber de ti, me alegro tanto de haberles enviado a buscarte y que hayan podido… ¡Ahí está ese sujeto atrápenlo!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No entiendes, las cosas son un poco distintas de lo que piensas Jack, son muy distintas de hecho jejeje.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sí, Kristoff me secuestro y eso, pero la verdad es que ahora que lo conozco, que nos conocemos –se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo y recargándose en su hombre- nos hemos enamorado.

-…Ah… ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Fue lo que gritaron tanto el príncipe como los guardias y personal del castillo, pues eso era algo que ni en un millón de años hubieran esperado.

-Sí, ha sido un tiempo realmente maravilloso y ahora de hecho nos gustaría empezar a planear una bella boda.

-…

-Comprendo que esto es difícil de entender, pero ya lo harás cuando te explique a detalle.

-…

-Por ahora, Kristoff ven conmigo, hay tanto que quiero mostrarte del castillo, tanto que debes ver, he conocido mucho de tu mundo así que yo quiero mostrarte del mío, ya sea que vivamos aquí o haya mientras estemos juntos será genial.

-Oh, claro está bien.

-¡Espere! ¡Princesa!

-¡Princesa Anna! ¡Princesa Anna!

La princesa entro corriendo al castillo arrastrando a su futuro esposo mientras guardias y sirvientes del castillo les perseguían desesperadamente, Jack por su parte seguía congelado en su lugar con la boca abierta viéndolos alejarse.

-(Kaito) Vaya, parece que tendrás un nuevo tío, que bueno, la familia está creciendo.

Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Jack salió del shock mostrando una expresión molesta que hizo temer a Kaito, los demás se cubrieron los ojos cuando un potente resplandor blanco surgió de la nada seguido de un grito, lo siguiente que vieron es que su amigo tenía el rostro cubierto de hielo, nieve y escarcha.

-Creo que to mejor regreso a bordo.

-(Armin) Jajaja hubiese preferido que eso lo recibiera Latíos.

-(Jack) Ah, qué cosas más extrañas, no soy quien pensaba ser y ahora tendré un nuevo familiar. Esto no era algo que esperara.

-(Eren) Lamentamos alterar tu pacifica vida, eso es algo que suele suceder cuando nos involucramos con otros.

-Por lo menos ella está de regreso, eso es bueno.

-Bueno tuviste razón en algo, la pista que buscábamos se encontraba ahí y ya nos señaló el siguiente destino.

-Entonces supongo que seguirán adelante.

-Eso es correcto.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ya recibimos confirmación de lo que dijeron de las montañas, por lo que no solo salvaron a la princesa, sino a mí y a todo el reino y ya sea que vuelva a mi vida anterior o no, les estaré siempre agradecido.

-Descuida nos gusta ayudar y puedes estar seguro de una cosa, haremos que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

-(Riven) Seguro que volverás a ver al pequeño que protegías.

-…gracias otra vez.

El grupo regreso al dirigible, Izuku comenzó a elevarlo estando pronto en el aire, el príncipe se despedía de ellos y lanzo un rayo de hielo al cielo que exploto en repetidas ocasiones como fuegos artificiales. Al mismo tiempo Anna y Kristoff llegaban por el balcón real para despedirse animadamente de ellos.

-(Kagome) Parece que ahora están juntos, como debe de ser.

-(Kristoff) Después de todo, fue agradable conocer a mi otro yo y lo sabía, no era una persona malvada.

-(Naruto) Solo el mismo tonto que conocemos nosotros.

-¡Oye enano!

-Solo estoy jugando jajaja.

-(Jean) Deja de moverte por favor.

-(Marco) Haces que sea más difícil quitarte esto.

-Ustedes no saben lo que es tener la cara cubierta de hielo, esto no es tan simple.

-(Izuku) Esto es tan bello, pero siento que en esas islas en vez de escarcha en el cielo estaremos viendo fuego, ah, ¿Cómo termine involucrado en esto?

-(Riven) Fue porque tu quisiste.

-(Mikasa) Las cosas se arreglaron aquí al menos.

-(Armin) Así es, ahora este continente deberías estar a salvo por lo pronto.

-Este nuevo mundo es fenomenal, ¿No lo cree Heichou?

-Claro que si Eren, pero ahora…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Pienso que hemos visto muchas cosas ya en poco tiempo y este continente era la región olvidada según Izuku. Si han hecho todo esto aquí, ¿Qué nos estará esperando más halla?

-Es cierto, ahora que lo dice… las cosas podrían estar por cambiar radicalmente.

-Y siento que no para bien, habrá que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora.

El dirigible prosiguió su trayecto saliendo por el puerto de la ciudad en dirección al océano y al archipiélago del fuego con una sensación de incertidumbre por lo que fueran a encontrar más adelante.

Continuara…

 **Vaya que este capítulo fue largo, pero no quise dividirlo en dos. El equipo ha vivido ya algunas interesantes aventuras, pero nuevas más están por llegar, a medida que avancen en su misión las cosas tomaran un nuevo giro. Seremos testigos de nuevas aventuras y más personajes, para Eren y sus amigos, el viaje apenas comienza.**


	14. Chapter 14 Desesperación

**Tras las aventuras vividas en el reino de Arendelle, nuestros protagonistas se embarcaron sobre el mar hacia el Archipiélago del Fuego, veamos que nuevas versiones de la historia encontraran ahí.**

 **Capítulo 14: Desesperación**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

-No este no sirve, esto tampoco, ah este libro menos.

Axrex continuaba con su infinita lectura, tratando de ignorar las cosas que ocurrían en la maqueta, pero aunque fueran pequeños alcanzaba a escuchar el escándalo que hacían.

-¡Eso es mío! ¡Entrégamelo!

-¡Claro que no es mío!

Misty del mundo Pokémon y Videl del mundo Dragón Ball estaban peleando por una caja de madera que nadie cerca tenía la más mínima idea de que contenía.

-¡Que me lo des! ¡Es mío!

-¡Antes muerta! ¡Me pertenece a mí!

-(Sakura) ¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí?

-(Jaden) Esas chicas están peleando por esa caja, ya llevan así un buen rato.

-(Gumi) Y no parece que vayan a terminar pronto.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlas?

-(Jaden) ¿Quieres quedar en medio de esa pelea?

-No, claro que no.

-(Gumi) Pues entonces déjalas que sigan así, es su problema lo resolverán solas.

-¡Es mío! ¡Ya dámelo anciana!

-¡¿Anciana yo?! ¡Anciana tu madre! ¡Entrégamelo!

En ese momento vieron una silla llegar volando en dirección suya, ambas huyeron dejando la caja que fue aplastada y revelando su contenido, unos cuantos pero bellos collares de perlas. Al voltear en dirección del que vino el objeto vieron a otra chica por la ventana del segundo piso de una casa.

-(Anna) ¡Cállense ya con un demonio! ¡Hay quienes queremos dormir!

La joven cerro fuertemente la ventana mientras las otras se apresuraban a rescatar los collares esparcidos en el suelo.

-(Gumi) ¿Cuánto creen que duremos antes de que nos asesinemos entre todos?

-(Sakura) A estas alturas me sorprende que sigamos con vida.

-(Jaden) Estoy de acuerdo, mejor voy a buscar a mis amigos.

Evidentemente tener a tantas personas en un solo lugar era un problema y Axrex no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionarlos, pero prefería dejarlos de esa manera antes que crear más maquetas, pues aún tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Eren espero que tú y esos idiotas estén obteniendo buenos resultados en su búsqueda, porque si no, los dejare ahí para siempre.

 **En el otro Universo**

Ya había amanecido nuevamente, tras una noche en calma el grupo se encontraba sobrevolando el inmenso mar del norte en dirección al Archipiélago de Fuego, una zona que según Izuku era muy pobre y que además lidiaba con el problema de estar infestada de dragones, cosas que tenía más que nervioso al peliverde el cual trataba de conducir lo más tranquilo posible su dirigible, aunque sin tener éxito alguno pues temblaba constantemente.

-Ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, siento que nos observan por todas partes.

-(Naruto) No seas paranoico, no hay nada aquí.

-(Eren) Justo como dijo Naruto, no hay nada, solo el cielo despejado y el mar debajo de nosotros.

-Ese reino está cerca y hay muchos de esos reptiles peligrosos, no quiero que mi dirigible que me costó años hacer sea convertido en una bola de fuego.

-Tranquilo si alguna de esas cosas aparece podremos hacerle frente.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros?

-¡¿Que no has visto lo que Eren y yo podemos hacer?! ¡No importa que tan peligrosos sean esos reptiles! ¡Nosotros somos más valientes y capaces de hacerles frente, de veras!

-Cierto, Naruto puede traer a ese ser de nuevo y yo puedo transformarme en un titán, ya he enfrentado dragones de esa forma antes.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Fue en el otro universo y fui más de lo que ellos podían enfrentar, salieron huyendo al ver que no tenían posibilidad.

-Es verdad, esas cosas resultaron ser unas cobardes, ¡Hay si escupo fuego y soy muy malo! Pero cuando Eren los enfrento salieron huyendo como un montón de niños pequeños y asustados.

-Creo que saber eso me hace sentir un poco más seguro, por lo menos no estamos tan indefensos como creí.

-Confía Izuku, mientras permanezcamos juntos, no hay nada en el mundo que no podamos hacer.

-¡Somos imparables! El Axrex de nuestro mundo lo sabe bien.

-Jajaja bueno, entonces ya no siento tanto temor como antes. ¡Oh! Aunque si ustedes consiguieron derrotar a un Axrex, eso quiere decir que podrían ser más peligrosos que los dragones mismos y eso sería peligroso para mi dirigible. ¡AAAAA! Ya me estoy poniendo nervioso otra vez.

-Oh, Izuku por favor, te estas poniendo nervioso tu solo, de veras.

-Naruto tiene razón, ni que fuéramos una amenaza.

-Lo lamento, es que ponerme nervioso es un don que tengo.

-Si ya lo he notado, hay que trabajar en eso.

El dirigible continuo con su viaje el cual tomo otro día, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a ver la presencia de islas entre el mar, algo bueno para la mayoría de ellos, pero que ponía aún más nervioso al pequeño capitán.

-(Mikasa) No cabe duda, ya estamos en el nuevo reino.

-(Kagome) ¡Hey Izuku! ¿Dónde se supone que aterricemos?

-Oh si bueno, este reino está constituido por muchas aldeas dispersas entre sí, pero hay una central en una isla llamada Berk, tiene la población más grande, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo si tiene donde aterrizar, de no ser el caso tendremos que hacerlo en el mismo puerto de los barcos, no quiero poner mi dirigible en el agua.

-(Marco) Como que amas demasiado esta nave ¿No es así?

-Cuando lleves años construyendo algo como esto sabrás lo que siento.

-(Riven) Creo que eso tiene sentido, por lo menos para mí. Yo he estado mucho tiempo buscando a mis padres y los pocos avances que tenía los valore mucho, tanto como lo que el valora su dirigible.

-Ya ven, el si me comprende.

-(Kagome) ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a esa aldea?

-Tal vez una hora, no estamos lejos.

-(Kristoff) Pues espero que lleguemos sin problemas como hasta ahora, me gustan los viajes tranquilos y sin prisa.

-A mí también, pero igual sigo pensando en lo que podremos encontrar ahí, ¿Qué tan diferente será este nuevo mundo?

-No lo sé, yo no visite esa dimensión de dragones de la que hablan.

-Es cierto, fuiste el último en unirse a nuestro viaje.

-¿En verdad son seres tan peligrosos como dicen?

-(Mikasa) Por lo que vimos si, esos seres son muy extraños y diversos, tiene grandes alas, cuernos y protuberancias, por no decir que hacen ataques de fuego muy potentes. Realmente podría compararlos con los titanes en mi mundo, aunque no creo que nuestra gente hubiera tenido mucha oportunidad contra esas bestias, por lo menos lo muros nos protegen de los titanes, pero no hay forma de protegerse de un ataque aéreo.

-(Armin) Yo ya se lo que se siente ser víctima de un ataque aéreo, prefiero los dragones que escupen fuego antes que a soportar las bromas de Latíos. Hablando de eso, ¿No sientes que quiera volver o si Kaito?

-Descuida, estoy calmado, no hay nada que me haga sentir que quiere regresar, quizá ese golpe que se dio con la puerta lo dejo aturdido.

-Eso es muy bueno, para mí.

Entre la plática casual la hora paso rápidamente, pronto estaban próximos a la isla donde se localizaba la aldea principal del reino, pero lo que ninguno esperaba era ver la escena delante de ellos, pues apreciaban que el lugar había sido víctima reciente de un ataque, nubes de humo se elevaban, así como se observa fuego en algunas edificaciones, una sirena de alarma resonaba en el lugar revelando que estaban en un estado de emergencia.

-(Eren) Parece que llegamos en un mal momento.

-(Riven) ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

-(Izuku) ¡Fueron los dragones! ¡Yo se los dije! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí mientras nos sea posible!

El chico comenzó a girar el timón en dirección contraria cuando fue súbitamente detenido por Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Riven que impedían que cambiara el rumbo. Finalmente y con algo de esfuerzo consiguieron llegar hasta el puerto de la aldea y como se esperaba, tuvieron que aterrizar en el mar, por lo que sujetaron fuertemente el dirigible con sogas al puerto. Justo al terminar de hacerlo vieron acercarse a pobladores locales.

-(Rivaille) Mas les vale a todos portarse bien.

-(Naruto) ¿Lo dices por ellos o nosotros?

-Naruto…

-Ok ya entendí, no tienes que mirarme de esa forma.

-(Gobber) Hola, sean bienvenidos a Berk. Lamentamos no estar lo mejor presentes pero como verán, la aldea acaba de pasar por un momento muy difícil.

-Está más que claro señor, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Bien, ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? No es usual recibir visitantes de tierras lejas, puedo apostar que eso son, porque no se ven como los malditos cobradores que vienen de la capital.

-Tiene razón no lo somos. El motivo de nuestra visita es uno muy distinto, pero creo que lo mejor será discutirlo con el jefe de su aldea.

-Ah claro si yo entiendo, vengan el jefe Estoico el Vasto estará más que dispuesto a recibir visitantes, sobre todo si no son de la capital.

-(Mikasa) ¿Estoico el Vasto?

-(Armin) Pensé que el jefe de Berk era ese chico llamado Hipo.

-(Eren) Él dijo que tenía el cargo recientemente después de la muerte de su padre, puede que aquí el siga con vida y por ende que no haya tomado el puesto.

-Eren, no se retrasen.

-Si Rivaille, ya vamos.

-(Izuku) Yo me quedare aquí a cuidar mi dirigible.

El grupo ascendió por las largas escaleras del risco hasta llegar a la parte superior donde estaba la mayor parte del pueblo, mientras avanzaban notaban las edificaciones dañadas, algunas aun humeantes y a los pobladores que trataban de sofocar los incendios y remover los escombros, pero sobre todo notaban a muchas personas que parecían estar derrotadas en el suelo, familia que se veían desconsoladas y en sufrimiento, fue una escena que removió el corazón de hasta los más duros de ellos. Mientras observaba la escena Mikasa sintió como alguien la tomaba de una pierna y al voltear miro a una niña pequeña la cual tenía el rostro manchado por el hollín.

-Disculpa, ¿Tienes algo de comer?

-Yo…yo… espera un segundo.

La chica saco de un bolsa de su chaleco de la legión un pequeño pan que habían conseguido en Arendelle, lo tenía cuidadosamente envuelto para evitar que se desmoronara y se agacho para dárselo a la pequeña la cual le agradeció sonrientemente para después regresar corriendo hasta su madre la cual estaba a las puertas de su dañado hogar ofreciéndoselo.

-Pobrecilla…

-Vamos Mikasa, hay que seguir con los demás.

-Si Armin, como tú digas.

El grupo fue guiado hacia el gran salón subiendo las escaleras, aun así en el camino la gente insistía en venderles diversos objetos diversos, desde armas, hasta utensilios de cocina, para Eren y el resto la sensación era que en el lugar estaban desesperados por su situación. No fue hasta que ingresaron que Gobber consiguió hacer que los demás se detuvieran y cerró las puertas.

-Lamento esa situación, es solo que, son tiempos difíciles. Vengan el jefe esta al final del salón.

El gran salón también se veía dañado, como si la batalla hubiera llegado hasta el, en un asiento estaba sentado un gran hombre con un caso con cuernos, el cual parecía verse agotado.

-Jefe Estoico.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar ahora.

-Pero jefe, esto es importante, tenemos visitantes.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Al alzar la vista noto al gran número que venía acompañando a su concejal.

-¡Oh, visitantes! ¡Eso si me alegra! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?!

-Vera su señoría, hemos venido.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No me lo diga, vienen para comprar objetos de valor. Pues están de suerte, aquí en el gran salón tenemos algunas de las cosas más valiosas que pueden encontrar.

-(Riven) No, vera nosotros…

-¿Qué les parece esta figura de nuestro fundador Thor? Bronce de la mejor calidad.

-(Eren) En realidad…

-¿No? Bien también tenemos, estas formidables armas de lanzas, antiguas y muy valoradas en diversos sitios.

-(Kagome) Muy bonitas pero…

-Ah no están convencidos, ¿Pues aquí tenemos esta elegante figura de madera en forma de dragón? Con dientes de la bestia en que fue inspirada.

-Agh… eso es algo perturbador.

-(Gobber) Oye jefe, quizá deberías dejarlos hablar.

-(Naruto) ¡Huy! ¿Qué es esto?

Naruto se había alejado del grupo y se encontraba observando un de los muchos escudos, cuando los demás comenzaron a acercarse el jefe inmediatamente se adelantó al ver sobre que estaba su atención, retiro el escudo de la pared y lo volteo imposibilitando verlo de frente mientras lo sostenía.

-¡Esto no! ¡Esto no está en venta!

-¿Por qué? Si al parecer está vendiendo todo.

-¡Pues esto no! ¡Esto es muy valioso! ¡No se vende!

-Insisto, ¿No que vendía todo?

-Es que esto… esto es demasiado valioso para mí.

-(Kaito) Podemos verlo al menos, ya entendimos su punto, no trataremos de comprarlo ni nada, solo queremos verlo.

El hombre dudo un poco pero al final les mostro el escudo el cual tenía pintados un retrato de él, junto con un chico pequeño y delgado como de quince años, un chico que les parecía muy familiar.

-No puedo vender esto, es lo único que me queda, el único recuerdo que tengo de mi hijo…mi Hipo.

-(Eren) ¿Hipo?

-(Armin) ¿Ese es Hipo?

-Sí, es mi…un segundo… ¿Conocieron a mi hijo?

-(Gobber) ¿Lo han visto?

-Sí, bueno no, tal vez, pero no al de aquí.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Cómo es que conocen a mi hijo?

-(Rivaille) Su señoría, tenemos algo que decirles, algo que será difícil de comprender, entiendo que están pasando por momentos difíciles, pero necesitamos de toda su atención para que comprendan esto.

Aun dudando de ellos, los dos hombres accedieron a escuchar la historia de los extranjeros, el relato era maravilloso e imposible de creer. Pero tras demostrar algunas cosas, como las grabaciones que tomo Kaito de las figuras de Axrex en el muro y en la montaña de Arendelle, se dieron cuenta de que estos extraños hablaban con la verdad.

-(Gobber) Entonces toda esta mala vida que tenemos es culpa de Axrex.

-(Riven) De hecho aún tenemos duda sobre si es Axrex el que causa esto.

-(Armin) No creo que sea el momento para defenderlo.

-Pero aún me niego a creer que el haya hecho esto intencionalmente.

-(Estoico) Eso no importa, lo que entiendo aquí es que Axrex nos está teniendo en la miseria, mientras él se da la gran vida en la capital.

-(Gobber) Si, siempre exige mucho a este reino, por eso es que todos están desesperados, la comida se ha vuelto cara y reparar las casas ya no es tan sencillo como antes, además la poca tecnología que tenemos suele ser destruida por los ataques de dragones y casi no hay dinero para conseguir más. Por eso cuando los vimos pensamos que eran mercantes, eso es bueno para Berk.

-(Kaito) Lamentamos no ser lo que pensaban.

-(Estoico) No hay cuidado, pero entonces díganos, ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-Estamos buscando otra de estas figuras, otra de Axrex.

-(Kagome) ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde está? ¿La han visto o escuchado alguna vez? ¿Saben algo?

-(Gobber) Si, bueno hemos oído una leyenda.

-(Estoico) Se dice que una isla lejana, hay una figura en una gran roca, una figura de Axrex. Siempre hemos pensado que no es más que un cuento tonto, sobre todo porque es un relato viejo.

-(Armin) Entonces, ¿Podrían llevarnos haya?

-Nadie va a ese lugar, está en territorio de dragones, es imposible acercarse sin ser atacados.

-Sí y ni toda la desesperación del mundo convencerá a alguien para llevarlos ahí, solo conocemos la ubicación de la isla.

-(Kristoff) Con eso podría ser suficiente, nosotros podríamos ir por nuestra cuenta.

-Muchacho, ese lugar es muy peligroso, quienes se han acercado han muerto o han desaparecido. Y como dijo el jefe, ese lugar está en territorio de dragones, ni los sofisticados dirigibles de la capital se acercan por el peligro que son y creo que el suyo no tendría muchas posibilidades.

-(Jean) Pero debemos intentarlo, la siguiente pista esta haya.

-(Estoico) Solo les daremos la ubicación, pero ni sueñen con que iremos ahí, nuestra gente ya tiene muchos problemas con los ataques de dragones como para ir directo a ellos.

-(Gobber) Tengan, este mapa les servirá, este de aquí es el lugar al que deben dirigirse y esa es la isla en la que supuestamente se encuentra la figura de Axrex. Lo que sea que vayan a hacer, por favor no enfurezcan más a los dragones, no queremos recibir más ataques.

-Si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora es probable que este reino no tenga más futuro alguno, el mismísimo Axrex podría ordenar eliminarlos o si tenemos suerte solo nos echara a otro sitio.

-(Marco) ¿No piensan pelear por su hogar?

-Axrex ha subido los impuestos en todos lados, los reinos más prósperos pueden lidiar con ellos pero el nuestro solo son islas dispersas, además –viendo el escudo- no queda mucho por que luchar en este lugar.

Notando la actitud del hombre, Eren dedujo una cosa rápidamente por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto.

-¿Qué le sucedió a su hijo? ¿Qué le paso a Hipo?

-Jefe, no tienes por qué contarles nada, no hay necesidad.

-No, no, no hay problema, igual, no pasa nada al contarlo. Hace aproximadamente seis meses los cobradores de la capital llegaron a Berk. Estaban haciendo su recaudación cuando súbitamente los dragones llegaron y comenzaron a atacar, hubo un caos total pues teníamos a esos hombres aquí estorbando y no fueron de ninguna ayuda, en el pánico las familias se separaron, los incendios se propagaron y hubo dragones atacando desde todos lados. Mi vieja casa fue incendiada y mi hijo tuvo que salir al caos para buscar otro sitio seguro, todos estaban dirigiéndose aquí al gran salón para estar seguros, yo estaba en la puerta ayudándoles a entrar, pero cuando mi hijo estaba por llegar a las escaleras uno de esos monstruos aterrizo frente a él.

-(Jean) Un dragón ¿Verdad?

-Correcto, uno pocas veces visto, un furia nocturna, el dragón lo acorralo e impidió que escapara, yo trate de llegar a él pero la marea de gente en dirección contraria me impidió acercarme, lo que siguió… fue demasiado rápido.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Hijo! ¡Resiste! ¡No entres en pánico!

-¡Papa! ¡Ayúdame!

El dragón desplego sus alas impidiéndole pasar por cualquier lado, tras acorralarlo se alzó un poco para abrir enormemente sus fauces llenas de dientes, el chico de quince años se asustó por lo que fuera que estaba por hacer, pensó que el dragón le lanzaría fuego encima, pero lo que paso fue muy diferente. Rápidamente el dragón bajo sus fauces sobre el cubriéndole la cabeza y los hombros.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HIJO! ¡HIPO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!...

La bestia volvió a alzar la cabeza teniendo el cuerpo del chico en sus mandíbulas, el joven aún tenía sus manos sostenidas de cada lado de la mandíbula para evitar terminar más adentro y agitaba sus piernas desesperadamente tratando de escapar, el dragón agito su cabeza y cuello aún más hacia atrás consiguiendo que el cuerpo del chico entrara dentro de la garganta.

-¡HIJO! ¡RESISTE! ¡YA VOY POR TI! ¡NO TE RINDAS!

Una explosión de una casa provoco que escombros pasaran frente a él, obligándolo a cubrirse y detenerse. Cuando miro al frente noto que la bestia estaba terminando de engullir a su hijo hasta que finalmente consiguió pasarlo por completo, se relamió las mandíbulas, volteo en dirección del jefe dando un feroz rugido para luego alzar el vuelo y retirarse volando en compañía de sus congéneres. Estoico solo seguía en su lugar mientras el pánico alrededor continuaba, observando al dragón irse, no podía terminar de creer lo sucedido, su único hijo se había ido, había sido devorado por un dragón.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

El grupo no conseguía creer lo que el jefe estaba relatando, esperaban volver a ver a Hipo, pero lo que nunca se esperaron es que el mismo dragón que en el otro universo era su amigo, en este lo hubiese devorado vivo.

-Ahora lo entienden… ya no me queda mucho por que luchar… mi hijo era lo que más me importaba en el mundo… y lo perdí ese día.

-(Eren) Lo lamento, jamás quisimos… no queríamos hacerle recordar eso.

-No es su culpa, no podían saberlo. Ah…

-Quizá sea mejor que ustedes se vayan, busquen esa isla y espero que tengan suerte, tal vez con ella logren derrotar a Axrex, aunque… aun si regresamos a nuestras antiguas vidas… parece que no todos estaremos de vuelta.

-(Rivaille) Vámonos, regresemos al dirigible.

El grupo comenzó a salir del salón, pero Eren y Riven voltearon a ver al hombre que regresaba a su asiento para observar de nuevo el retrato con su hijo. Ambos sintieron gran pena por el hombre, pues en verdad ya no tenía nada, era una más de las tantas víctimas que nacieron al hacerse ese nuevo mundo. Apenas salieron del salón fueron nuevamente agobiados por pobladores desesperados y afligidos.

-Por favor, una barra de pan.

-Lleven esto, se los dejo a mitad de precio.

-Una ayuda, es todo lo que pido.

-Una medicina, algo que sirva.

-Saquen a mis hijas de aquí, llévenlas a un sitio seguro.

El grupo tuvo un difícil camino de regreso al dirigible, donde su compañero Izuku también estaba batallando con otros pobladores, fue aún más difícil abordar, pues la multitud seguía con ellos, inclusive algunos trataron de subir a la nave por lo que debieron despegar lo antes posible. Mientras se alzaban en el aire no notaron que una soga aún estaba sujeta a ellos y menos notaron que alguien la estaba utilizando para subir a la nave. Eren sentía impotencia al no poder servirles de nada a esa gente que estaba tan necesitada de ayuda, no podía creer como este lugar estaba tan mal pues aun notaba a la gente haciéndoles señas, madres alzando a sus hijos, gente exclamando por comida. Habían pensado que el continente de Altira era difícil, pero parecía que el mundo exterior también lo era y este era solo un Archipiélago, un reino pequeño.

-(Armin) Es muy difícil ver todo esto.

-(Eren) Y ni si quiera hemos llegado al continente central… a Batavia.

-Todo este mundo es un error, no debería existir.

-(Riven) Lo sé y al ver todo esto, siento cierta responsabilidad, conocí al hipo de este universo y no puedo creer… que este muerto.

-(Eren) Es como ese hombre dijo, quizá logremos regresar todo a la normalidad, pero eso no significa que vayamos a estar todos de vuelta al final.

Continuara…

 **La vida es difícil para muchos, pueden comenzar a notar el contraste entre los reinos en Crossoverland. Eren y sus amigos tienen la pista de la siguiente ubicación, pero deberán enfrentar grandes peligros, si un dragón devoro a una persona, ¿Quién dice que no lo hará de nuevo? Nos vemos próximamente lectores, cuando Viaje al Multiverso regrese.**


	15. Chapter 15 La Pena de Astrid

**Hemos visto que en este reino las cosas son todo, menos buenas para sus habitantes. Averigüemos que ha pasado con nuestros protagonistas en este misterioso y peligroso lugar. Apropósito en este cap, no incluí el especial que estoy poniendo antes de cada capítulo, lo verán en el siguiente.**

 **Capítulo 15: La pena de Astrid**

El dirigible ya se había alejado de la isla de Berk y estaban nuevamente embarcados en su misión. Más la situación vivida hace poco aún seguía haciendo huella en todos ellos.

-(Marco) Todo eso fue… tan horrible.

-(Jean) Ni que lo digas, nunca había visto gente en tan mala situación, ni cuando vivía con los chicos en Trost.

-¿Qué se podría hacer al respecto?

-No mucho, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestra misión.

-(Naruto) Me pregunto si en verdad tendrán más suerte pronto o si como dijo el jefe serán echados de su reino.

-(Kristoff) Es más probable que Axrex quiera eliminarlos, si no le sirven de nada ahí, dudo que le sirvan mucho en otra parte.

-(Kagome) No cabe duda que el trato que recibe esa gente es cruel e inhumano.

-(Izuku) Es el trato que se puede esperar del gobierno de Axrex.

-(Kaito) ¿Cómo es que los deja vivir en este lugar tan terrible?

-Esta región no siempre estuvo infestada de dragones, se supone que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo era un territorio tranquilo, cuando las personas recién se asentaron aquí era un sitio agradable para vivir, la población prospero así como el comercio, pero se dice que hace más de 1500 años comenzaron a aparecer esos reptiles, en un principio solo unos cuantos y no eran problema ni amenaza alguna, pues el territorio era tan basto que se tenía espacio para todos. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ambas poblaciones crecieron demasiado, los dragones desesperados por alimento comenzaron a atacar las aldeas, se volvieron más fuertes, feroces y salvajes, además que se habían diversificado en muchas especies… pronto fueron las personas las que se encontraban en desventaja, hasta que se llegó al tiempo actual, donde todo es un sufrimiento para esta gente.

-(Armin) Es una trágica historia, parecida a la que se dice del origen de los titanes.

-(Mikasa) Con la diferencia de que ellos atacaban única y exclusivamente a las personas, nadie sabe porque, pero no prestan atención a otros seres que no sean los humanos. Aun así, nuestra situación en casa es mejor que la de esta gente.

Los compañeros charlaban entre sí, mientras que los "tres" miembros de la familia observaban todo un poco apartados del resto.

-(Rivaille) Hey Riven.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Las cosas eran así en la versión original de este universo.

-Para nada, las cosas eran mucho mejores, más tranquilas, no había la terrible desesperación que vimos hace poco. Estoico era uno de los hombres más fuertes y valientes que he conocido… casi no lo reconozco al verlo de esta manera.

-(Eren) No es para menos, tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado. Han sido cosas catastróficas para el hombre y su pueblo. Aun me cuesta creer que ese dragón que conocimos se haya comido a Hipo.

-(Rivaille) Bueno yo no los conocí, así que no sé cómo son para empezar.

-El Hipo de haya tenía 20 años y ya era jefe del pueblo Heichou, su dragón tenia cierto carácter pero tampoco era malo, aunque por lo que vimos en el retrato el de aquí apenas tenía 15 años.

-Era joven como nosotros dos Rivaille. Prácticamente de la misma edad y parece que su vida termino de forma espantosa.

-Solo espero que lo que sea que enfrentemos no nos haga perder la vida.

-Ya sean dragones, titanes o cualquier cosa no pienso dejar que nada se les acerque, pueden estar seguros de algo, no voy a perderlos ante ninguna amenaza.

Rivaille se alejó hacia la zona del timón mientras los otros dos le miraban.

-Es como lo recuerdo.

-¿A quién Riven?

-A mi padre Rivaille, el también solía decir cosas como esas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, con todo lo que ha sucedido nos hemos estado alejando de lo que tú querías, la razón por la que te conocimos.

-La búsqueda de mis padres, si eso lo sé muy bien, pero no es como que me importe tanto ahora.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Aún no sabemos lo que está pasando ni porque las dimensiones se han mezclado en una sola, pero creo que el averiguarlo es una prioridad por sobre hallar a mis progenitores, por ahora tengo fe en que lo que hacemos, me ayude a llegar eventualmente a ellos.

-Y así será Riven, así será.

Mientras el dirigible continuaba su travesía notaban nuevamente la diversidad de islas, algunas boscosas, otras con praderas, algunas que parecían estar constituidas únicamente por rocas, era un paisaje increíble, pero lamentablemente la presencia de dragones volando no lejos comenzó a asustar al conductor de la aeronave.

-¡AAAAA! ¡Están aquí! ¡Debemos salir de este lugar!

-(Rivaille) ¡Sobre el!

Rápidamente Izuku fue alejado del timón antes de que hiciera alguna locura. Pronto el chico estaba amarrado con sogas para evitar que escápese.

-Eren, Riven, quiero que lo lleven abajo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-No hay problema Heichou.

-No hay problema pa…digo Rivaille.

-(Kagome) Creo que lo mejor será que yo guie por ahora esta cosa, tengo un poco de experiencia luego del rápido despegue de la vez pasada.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión asusto a varios de ellos, pero pese a que tenían la sensación de que era mejor detenerla, aparte de Izuku era la única que había piloteado un poco el dirigible.

-(Naruto) Nos vamos a morir.

-(Kristoff) Tienes razón amiguito.

Eren y Riven bajaban a Izuku el cual seguía pidiendo que lo dejaran libre, afortunadamente la soga en su boca impedía que gritara.

-Lamentamos mucho esto Izuku.

-En verdad no queríamos hacerlo, pero no podíamos desobedecer a Levi, además estamos muy cerca de encontrar otra pista, deberías entenderlo.

-Mmmm ¿Mh? ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM!

-¿Qué le pasa Riven?

-No lo sé, parece que quiere decir algo. ¿Intentas decirnos algo?

¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM!

-¿Un juego de palabras?

-Adivinanzas quizá Riven, ¿Es algo que está cerca?

¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM!

-¿Algo que viste Izuku?

¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM!

-No logro entenderle absolutamente nada.

¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! ¡Pftmmmmmm!

-¿Qué podría ser papa? La verdad que no ¡AAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué demonios? ¡AAAAAAA! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!

-Por favor no se alteren, no busco problemas.

En el pasillo se encontraba una chica de la aldea, la cual tenía un larga trenza rubia a un costado, la joven de quince años llevaba la vestimenta de su pueblo además de un hacha y fue entonces que Eren comenzó a reconocerla más evito mencionarlo.

-Soy Astrid, soy de la aldea de Berk.

-(Riven) ¿Astrid? Espera, si estás aquí significa que conseguiste subir a la nave.

-Sí, eso fue lo que hice, pero no porque intentara escapar de ese lugar. Verán yo… necesito su ayuda.

-(Eren) Sera mejor que todos volvamos arriba.

-(Riven) Izuku, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¡MMMGGGTH!

Los tres amigos volvieron a la cubierta seguidos de la chica, la cual inmediatamente llamo la atención de todos los presentes, apenas los chicos liberaron al otro comenzaron con el interrogamiento.

-(Rivaille) Vayamos al punto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Verán, los vi desde que arribaron al pueblo y escuche sobre su conversación con el líder, sobre lo que están buscando.

-(Jean) ¿Y que hay con eso?

-Puede que necesiten un guía en ese lugar, conozco sobre la región, así como parte de la leyenda y la más probable ubicación, podría mencionarles que cosas evitar así como los dragones que pueden y no enfrentar.

-(Izuku) ¡Ahtg!

-(Kagome) Tranquilo, calma, calma, no hay ningún dragón aquí cerca.

-(Naruto) ¿Qué hay de Kaito?

-Yo no soy un dragón, según Latíos algo tiene que ver con ellos.

-(Armin) Escucha, agradecemos mucho la ayuda que ofreces, pero podría ser muy peligroso, tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes aquí mientras nosotros vamos a explorar.

-(Mikasa) Una vez que terminemos te llevaremos de vuelta a la aldea si gustas.

-…

-(Marco) Hay algo que no nos has dicho aun ¿Verdad?

-(Jean) ¿De qué hablas Marco?

-Simplemente me parece que ha corrido muchos riesgos si no piensa escapar de este reino, es solo que no me creo que hayas decidió venir solo para ofrecerte de guía mientras buscamos eso.

-(Riven) Tienes un motivo más para haber venido, ¿No?

-Fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que le paso al hijo del jefe fue mi culpa.

-(Eren) No creo estar entendiendo lo que dices, el jefe dijo que sencillamente no logro llegar a su hijo, no veo como eso es tu culpa.

-Eso es porque él no lo sabe. Él estaba por llegar con el cuándo una explosión se lo impidió, una explosión que yo provoque.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-…durante el caos yo estaba en la batalla, un dragón entro a una de las casas que aún estaban intactas, al percatarme de eso derrame un barril con mucho aceite dentro, mi idiotez me hizo pensar que al encenderse ese monstruo moriría en la explosión, pero olvide que… los dragones ciertamente son los que controlan el fuego. Cuando llame la atención del dragón este lanzo el fuego y de inmediato provoco una gran explosión, apenas conseguí escapar, pero alcance a ver como el jefe se había detenido y como su hijo estaba siendo devorado.

-(Kagome) Con que eso fue lo que paso en realidad.

-¿Ahora lo entienden? No puedo seguir cargando con eso para toda la vida. Hipo y yo éramos buenos amigos, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, siempre estuvimos uno para el otro, inclusive cuando su padre se decepciono un tanto de el yo estuve a su lado, por eso tengo que cobrar venganza. No puedo dejar que el dragón que lo devoro, siga libre por ahí aterrorizando a la gente.

-(Marco) No me parece correcto que arriesgues así tu vida.

-(Rivaille) Déjenla hacerlo.

-(Armin) Pero eso es peligroso.

-Se trata de algo que tiene que hacer, la mayoría de ustedes no han tenido nada pendiente en sus vidas como la carga que lleva ella, pero yo sí, comprendo la sensación que tiene y sé que nada que hagamos o digamos la hará desistir de su objetivo.

-(Riven) Padre…

-(Astrid) ¿Puedo acompañarlos entonces? Solo quiero cobrar venganza por mi amigo, luego de eso pueden llevarme de vuelta a la aldea.

-No hay problema niña, eres bienvenida.

-(Izuku) Hey, quien murió y te nombro capitán.

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?

-¡Agh! ¡Nada yo no dije nada! ¡Bienvenida abordo Astrid!

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-(Eren) Por cierto, mencionaste que el padre de Hipo se decepciono de el en una ocasión, ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

-Bueno, Hipo era de…ya saben…uno de esos chicos…especiales.

-¿Especiales cómo?

-De esos que pueden… engendrar vida en su interior.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Fue el grito que soltaron la mayoría de los presentes, pues no esperaban en absoluto eso, hasta el momento salvo por el origen de Riven, habían olvidado por completo ese hecho.

-Vaya, igual que mi papa Eren, supongo que al mezclarse diferentes dimensiones esa particularidad también afecto el resultado final.

-Sí y a Estoico no le fascino la noticia, por eso tuvo un trato distinto con él desde entonces, pero creo que lamento mucho el haberlo hecho tras perderlo.

-(Kristoff) No cabe duda de que este universo está loco.

-(Kagome) Aun tengo incertidumbre por como eso es posible.

-(Mikasa) Quizá en otra ocasión con más calma puedas averiguarlo.

-(Izuku) Yo creo que mejor regreso a conducir el dirigible. ¿Cuánto crees que nos falte para llegar a esa isla?

-Ya estamos en territorio de dragones, por lo que no está muy lejos, igual hay que tener cuidado de no pasarla pues hay mucha neblina en esta época, en ocasiones puede cubrir por completo las islas.

-Neblina, neblina donde se pueden ocultar dragones, agh, me estoy poniendo nervioso de nuevo.

Con la ayuda de Astrid el equipo consiguió llegar en poco tiempo a la zona objetiva, desde el aire apreciaron la isla encubierta de bosques y con partes rocosas, aterrizaron el dirigible en la playa y comenzaron a descender.

-(Eren) ¿No quieres venir Izuku?

-Creo que estaré más seguro aquí, además no pienso dejar mi dirigible.

-(Riven) No podemos dejarle aquí solo.

-(Rivaille) Kristoff, Naruto. Ambos quédense con él, en caso de necesitar ayuda se los haremos saber

-(Naruto) ¿Otra vez debo quedarme? Me quieren dejar fuera de la acción siempre.

-Con calma Naruto, estaremos los tres así que podremos relajarnos un rato, aun quiero que me muestren el aparato que estaban usando la otra vez en Kyojinland.

-(Kagome) Solo no se distraigan mucho, recuerden que la zona es peligrosa.

-Descuida Kagome, estaremos bien, ahora ustedes adelántense y tengan buena suerte en su búsqueda.

-Y Kaito no olvides volver a grabar la nueva ubicación, no quiero perderme la pista en absoluto.

-Yo lo grabare todo, pueden contar con eso.

El grupo se alejó con Rivaille y Astrid a la cabeza, dejando a los otros tres al cuidado del transporte. El terreno a recorrer era difícil, mezcla de bosque, terreno rocoso, cuestas que había que subir y luego bajar, por no decir que el mapa que tenían tampoco era la mejor ayuda, pues no precisaba el terreno de la isla.

-(Rivaille) Debería haber un camino más sencillo.

-(Astrid) Nunca se ha explorado bien estas zonas por causa de los dragones, así que es limitada la información sobre la topografía de las islas en su territorio.

-(Jean) ¿Tan siquiera nos estamos acercando a algo?

-Espero, porque si no podríamos terminar dando vueltas en círculos antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-(Marco) Apropósito Astrid, han dicho que este lugar es territorio de dragones, pero no hemos visto ninguna desde que veníamos a vuelo en el dirigible.

-Solo hemos tenido suerte, no hay que confiarnos, hay especies que pueden hacerse invisibles y mezclarse perfectamente con el entorno, otros son subterráneos y acuáticos, así que no podemos bajar la guardia.

-(Armin) Los dragones, ¿Comen personas con regularidad?

-No realmente, pocas veces ocurre, suelen hacerlo los más grandes, los que viven en altamar cuando atacan los barcos, por eso me extraña que ese dragón haya devorado a Hipo. A parte de apenas conocerse algo sobre la especie, según los testigos fue como si fuera específicamente tras él, pues tenía objetivos más próximos antes que mi amigo.

-(Mikasa) Eso se escucha muy extraño.

-No importa como haya sido, lo encontrare y cobrare venganza por lo que ha hecho. No lo dejare seguir libre como si nada.

-(Kagome) Algo me dice que podríamos terminar encontrando a esa bestia en poco tiempo.

-(Riven) Tienes razón, pero creo que será objetivo de Astrid, mientras no se arriesgue demasiado debería estar bien.

-(Eren) Sea como sea debemos ayudarla si es necesario, no podemos dejar que nadie salga herido, en este equipo siempre nos apoyamos los unos a los otros.

-Excelentemente dicho Eren.

-Gracias Kagome jeje.

Mientras recorrían el difícil terreno comenzaron a sentir como si estuviesen siendo observados por algo en la espesura, algo que no alcanzaban a ver, pero que en definitiva se encontraba ahí, observándolos, acechándolos.

-Heichou.

-Lo se Eren, guarda la calma.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué crees que sean Astrid?

-Dragones seguro, pero es difícil saber cuál especie, se mueven rápido.

-(Jean) ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Por lo pronto sigan caminando, no es buena idea provocar un ataque si no es necesario.

-Esas cosas nos están siguiendo.

-Claro, pero no habían aparecido antes, si lo hacen ahora, bien podría ser porque nos estamos acercando a algo. Algo que quizá ellos no quieran.

-(Rivaille) Todos obedezcan y continúen, solo pelearemos si ellos atacan primero.

-(Armin) Todo esto me parece muy arriesgado.

-(Kaito) Tu relájate y piensa en cosas mejores.

El camino continuo bajo la constante observación de los reptiles que por alguna razón aun no atacaban, finalmente cuando llegaron a un claro comenzaron a sentir un cambio en la situación.

-Desde ahí se ve una saliente en lo alto, apuesto que lo que están buscando se encuentra en ese lugar.

-(Rivaille) Pero por lo que parece ya no podremos seguir avanzando sin problema.

Justo en ese momento un gran dragón con el cuerpo envuelto en llamas llego rugiéndoles, al mismo tiempo llegaron otros de dos cabezas, uno con grandes picos en su cabeza y cola, así como uno pequeño y rechoncho con unas grandes fauces y pequeñas alas. Por si no fueran poco, otros dos aparecieron súbitamente de la espesura mostrando que su habilidad era la invisibilidad.

-Alas cambiantes.

-(Eren) Explicación por favor.

-Esos dragones se hacen invisibles, tengan cuidado en vez de fuego lanzan acido que disuelve lo que tocan. El de dos cabezas lanza gas y chispas para provocar explosiones de fuego, el más rechoncho avienta fuego liquido casi como lava, el grande azul puede lanzar sus múltiples picos y por ultimo no olviden al grandote en llamas, tiene el peor humor posible.

-(Armin) Creo que debimos aceptar armas de la aldea.

-(Marco) No teníamos dinero de todas formas.

-(Jean) ¡Y entonces que hacemos! ¡No podemos solo correr en círculos!

-(Rivaille) Eren, creo que esta es una buena ocasión para usar tus habilidades.

-¿Seguro Heichou?

-Por completo, te apoyaremos en poco tiempo.

-Retrocedan entonces.

Los demás se alejaron quedando solo Eren rodeado de esas bestias que lo miraban ferozmente.

-Son fuertes, puedo sentirlo, pero yo también tengo un truco bajo la manga.

Al morderse su mano derecha salió la sangre que de inmediato fue seguida por un rayo que cayó en el lugar, desde una posición segura todos notaron a los dragones salir volando asustados por la repentina aparición del rayo. La joven Astrid noto como alrededor de ese chico en apariencia normal, comenzaba a formarse un gigantesco esqueleto, así como músculos y piel para finalizar convertido en un titán de quince metros de alto que rugió fieramente.

-Yo… yo no puedo creer lo que veo.

-(Jean) Toma tiempo acostumbrarse, te lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Es uno de esos monstruos del reino de las murallas?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora busquemos una forma de llegar hasta esa saliente.

-(Marco) Kaito, quizá sea bueno que le brindes asistencia.

-Pero ustedes están indefensos, aparte de las flechas de Kagome y el hacha de Astrid no tienen ningún arma para protegerse.

-(Armin) Entonces cambia antes a ese traje extraño y déjanos la espada que usas.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo, aunque nunca lo he intentado.

Con rapidez Kaito cambio al traje oscuro para entregarle la espada a Rivaille, luego se convirtió en Latíos, afortunadamente para ellos la espada no desapareció, por lo que ahora podía concentrarse de lleno en ayudar a Eren, la joven rubia nuevamente quedo impresionada mientras notaba como Latíos alzaba el vuelo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-(Marco) El grupo más loco que puedas imaginar, ahora sigamos.

Pese a él gran tamaño del titán, los dragones no se habían disuadido y ahora estaban regresando para atacar a su oponente. El cuerpo de Eren recibía llamaradas ardientes que provocaban fuertes quemaduras, fue en ese momento que el chico agradeció la habilidad de recuperación que tenía pues esto contrastaba los ataques.

-Buen intento, pero no es suficiente.

Cuando el dragón de dos cabezas lanzo un nuevo ataque fue tomado por la cola y después lanzado violentamente contra el dragón más pequeño haciendo que ambos se estrellaran en el suelo. Una nueva llamarada tras suyo lo hizo enfocarse en el dragón envuelto en llamas que volaba a su alrededor, pese a sus intentos de alcanzarle este se mantenía por encima de sus manos, cuando lanzo una nueva llamarada Eren tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con ambos brazos, al retirarlos noto que ahora no estaba ese dragón, sino que el otro de color azul con muchos picos ahora estaba lanzando sus armas directo a él. Justo antes de que esas espinas alcanzaran a cegarle Latíos paso rápidamente desviándolas y luego volando en dirección al otro para estrellarse contra la bestia.

-Bien hecho Latíos, ¡AAAAAAA! ¡MALDITO! Un ataque por detrás directo al cuello, ya verás en cuanto consiga atraparte monstruo.

El dragón rojo volaba frente suyo mientras que los otros dos previamente derribados llegaban a su lado rugiendo fieramente declarando guerra a Eren.

-Esto podría ser un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Estos fueron nuevamente sobre él, mientras Latíos continuaba entreteniendo al cuarto de ellos. En tierra el grupo seguía pendiente de la batalla y por ahora estaban escalando un camino de rocas que parecía conducir a la saliente, tenían un espacio estrecho para caminar pues la caída desde ahí se hacía más alta conforme subían y la pared de roca del lado contrario no era posible de trepar, para empeorar las cosas los dos dragones invisibles aparecieron, uno delante y el otro detrás dejándoles atrapados en el medio.

-(Marco) Oh demonios, ¿Es en serio?

-(Rivaille) Astrid apóyame con el del frente, Kagome encárgate del otro.

-(Kagome) Como tú digas Rivaille.

La chica lanzo una de sus flechas la cual aun con su poder espiritual no causo gran daño al reptil, este continuaba gruñendo y acercándose mientras ella sacaba otra flecha. Al frente Astrid y Rivaille usaban el hacha y la espada para mantener a raya a su enemigo intentando hacerle retroceder.

-¡Saltare sobre el!

-¡No alto! ¡No lo hagas!

La chica se abalanzo sobre el quedando sobre sus mandíbulas, solo un momento después y con gran agitación el dragón consiguió aventarla fuera del camino haciéndola caer.

-(Jean) ¡Astrid!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Marco) ¡Latíos ayúdala!

Este llego volando rápidamente atrapándola antes de que se impactara contra el suelo y llevándola de vuelta con los demás para luego volver a su propia batalla.

-(Armin) ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por suerte, tenemos que seguir adelante.

-(Mikasa) Dame eso, yo me encargo. Capitán, encarguémonos de esa cosa.

Ambos fueron directamente contra el dragón el cual escupió acido para defenderse, ellos evitaron el ataque que quedo cerca de los otros y erosiono parte del suelo. Ya cerca de su objetivo comenzaron a usar las armas atacando directamente al cuello de la bestia, pensando que los cortes serian limpios se sorprendieron al notar que las armas apenas consiguieron lacerar parte de la piel. Antes de recibir un nuevo ataque pasaron velozmente tras el dragón el cual se volteo para estar tras ellos olvidando a los demás humanos.

-(Rivaille) ¿De qué están hechos estos animales?

-No importa, ahora tenemos su atención, solo debemos hacer que continúe concentrado en nosotros.

-(Astrid) Consiguieron pasar.

-(Jean) Y nosotros debemos empezar a subir, rápido.

-(Marco) Aquí viene el otro.

-(Armin) ¡Aléjate de aquí, no vengas! –Dijo lanzándole rocas-.

-(Riven) ¡Esto no está sirviendo de nada Armin! ¡Vete!

-(Kagome) ¡Retrocedan! ¡No sigas acercándote!

La joven continuaba disparando sus flechas, pero ahora aparte de no ser efectivas eran destruidas por los disparos de ácido del oponente. Cerca y debido a los ataque combinados el cuerpo del titán había terminado cayendo de espaldas al suelo y ahora sus enemigos descendían sobre el para comenzar a morderle causando más heridas.

-Tsk, ni crean que con eso van a derrotarme.

Usando su brazo izquierdo consiguió aventar a dos de los dragones, el dragón rojo consiguió alzarse antes de ser impactado más fue sujetado por la cola por la mano contraria, al pararse rápidamente Eren aventó consecutivamente a la bestia contra los otros ejemplares. Una lluvia de espinas cayó sobre el haciéndole volver a la realidad, noto al otro dragón que seguía peleando contra Latíos en el cielo. Pese a los esfuerzos del de cabello blanco, el enemigo continuaba lanzando sus ataques haciéndole más difícil acercarse para un golpe certero.

-Ag, demonios…

En tierra el plan parecía funcionar, pero una zanja en la subida detuvo a Rivaille y Mikasa y de forma consecutiva a su oponente, cuando este se detuvo los demás chocaron con su cola, la bestia se volteo notando a los otros, solo uno de ellos estaba armado y tenían a dos bestias peligrosas a punto de atacarlos.

-(Kagome) Ah, maldita sea.

-(Armin) ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!

-(Rivaille) Salta sobre el Mikasa.

La bestia tuvo repentinamente a los otros dos sobre suyo por lo que volvió a agitarse nuevamente, pese al esfuerzo las armas eran ineficaces contra la piel de la criatura y la joven arquera también se estaba quedando sin flechas para retener al contrario. Latíos tuvo una idea rápida y voló en dirección a Eren quien también notaba las dificultades de los otros, comprendiendo de inmediato la situación el titán preparo un puño y solo un instante luego de que Latíos pasara velozmente a un costado, lanzo un poderoso golpe contra su perseguidor el cual salió disparado al paso donde estaban los otros. Rivaille y Mikasa notaron el peligro y se soltaron del dragón saltando por sobre la zanja para estar seguros. El dragón azul impacto contra el otro fuertemente con la pared, provocando que cayeran rocas. Rivaille y Mikasa corrieron rápidamente hacia arriba, mientras que Latíos llegaba pronto llevándose a Kagome y Astrid, Eren por su parte alcanzo a llegar por Jean, Marco, Armin y Riven evitando que quedaran enterrados como los tres dragones en el lugar. Tras dejarlos en la saliente, vieron como los tres dragones salían de los escombros, así como se elevaban del bosque los ejemplares contra los que lucho Eren, pero en vez de continuar el ataque solo rugieron y salieron volando del lugar.

-(Marco) Se van, por fin se van.

-(Jean) Para nuestra buena suerte, ah eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

-(Mikasa) Fueron tan o más peligrosos que los titanes, ni siquiera les hicieron nada las armas.

-(Astrid) Se los dije, no es fácil enfrentar a un dragón.

-(Armin) Y ahora te creo, no pensé que esto fuese tan peligroso. ¡Huy!

Latíos estaba detrás de Armin y recargaba su cabeza sobre el rubio quien pensaba que en cualquier momento le haría otra de sus travesuras, pero lo que paso fue muy diferente.

-Estoy cansado…

Un resplandor surgió y acto seguido estaba ahí Kaito que se veía un poco confundió por la situación, al mismo tiempo la espada que aun llevaba Rivaille desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ganamos?

-(Eren) ¡Por suerte sí!

Eren salió de la nuca del titán y salto rápidamente a ellos mientras el cuerpo colapsaba y desintegraba, aparentemente el daño recibido fue bastante grande.

-Aunque no sin pelear. Oh, Riven ¿Estas bien?

-Un poco sucio, pero bien, gracias por salvarnos.

-No es nada.

-(Rivaille) … (Estoy bien Eren, gracias por preguntar).

-(Kagome) Llegamos al lugar.

-(Astrid) Correcto y por lo visto esta saliente lleva a un camino más, seguro que al final esta lo que buscamos.

-(Mikasa) Toma tu hacha, no me sirvió de mucho tampoco.

-Hay que aprender a usarla, eso es todo. Vengan, seguro que ya no falta mucho.

Aun cansados por la batalla previa, continuaron por el camino el cual estaba rodeado por rocas, finalmente vieron más al fondo un gran espacio abierto y del lado opuesto alcanzaba a notarse en una gran roca la figura de Axrex.

-(Riven) Ahí está, ahí se encuentra.

-(Kagome) Puedo sentir la misma energía que en las otras, no hay duda, es lo que estamos buscando.

-(Astrid) ¡Esperen! ¡No se adelanten!

Cuando ellos salieron del camino rocoso y antes de llegar a mitad del espacio abierto una gigantesca figura negra se puso en su camino, los dos cayeron al suelo notando al gran dragón negro frente suyo que los miraba amenazadoramente, ellos estaban paralizados por el miedo, pues sabían lo que la criatura había hecho y temían por sus vidas. Antes de que pasara cualquier cosa se levantaron rápidamente para regresar corriendo a los otros.

-(Kagome) ¡AAAAAAA! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-(Kaito) Te dijeron que no te adelantaras.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!

-(Riven) No tenía tanto miedo en mucho tiempo.

-(Armin) Debes hacer caso.

-(Mikasa) Parece que las cosas no serán tan fáciles. Aun debemos enfrentar a ese último dragón.

-(Jean) No hay problema, tenemos la ventaja de número.

-(Marco) Si pero el escupe fuego, dime cuantos de nosotros hacemos eso.

-(Astrid) Yo soy quien va a enfrentarlo.

-(Eren) Es peligroso, no debes hacerlo sin un plan.

-Tal vez no tenga un plan, pero voy a hacerlo, entiendan… esto es personal.

La chica tomo su hacha y se acercó lentamente a la bestia dejando a los otros detrás de ella, aunque Eren quería ir a ayudarle, la mano de Rivaille en su hombro le hizo entender que solo podrían interceder de ser absolutamente necesario. Astrid continuo acercándose a la bestia la cual gruñía con una cara amenazadora, finalmente y cuando estuvo a rango la chica lanzo un grito alzando su hacha, el dragón igual extendió sus alas y lanzo un rugido, pero en vez de lanzársele encima, se cubrió a si mismo con sus alas, lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado extraño, un humo negro comenzó a envolver a la bestia sorprendiendo a todos, la joven retrocedió estando asustada, no comprendía lo que pasaba y aunque jamás lo admitiría estaba nerviosa. Pronto se vieron solo las alas cerradas, así como la cola aunque ambas de menor tamaño, pero lo que más llamo la atención de los presentes, es que ahora la figura estaba erguida y saliendo por debajo de las alas se veían unos pies y vestimenta humana.

-¿Qué…que… que está pasando?

Las alas se abrieron lentamente mostrando la figura antropomórfica frente a ellos, ahí delante suyo estaba un ser de casi 1.90, con una apariencia inimaginable, atuendo vikingo de color negro así como la piel misma, sus manos tenían uñas largas como garras, además de que notaban lo que parecían ser escamas desde los codos hacia arriba, pero lo que mayor sorpresa causo fue la apariencia misma del rostro, tan parecido al humano y tan diferente a la vez, pues se su cabellera negra salían los apéndices que el dragón tenía en la cabeza, tres a cada lado, sus rasgos seguían viéndose como los de un reptil y sus ojos completamente verdes se enfocaron en ellos.

-(Eren) ¿Se…transformo…en humano?

-(Rivaille) En algo que parece un humano.

-(Astrid) ¿Qué…que…diablos?

-…Ah… pero… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El dragón hablo sorprendiendo aún más al grupo, este en cambio solo les dio una sonrisa malvada de su parte. Parecía ser que este nuevo universo, continuaba estando lleno de sorpresas.

 **Creo que esto no se lo esperaban. Una transformación increíble acaba de tener lugar, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Astrid aun enfrentara al dragón? ¿Sera un peligro para el equipo? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Veremos las respuestas a estos misterios próximamente.**


	16. Chapter 16 Gran Revelación

**Gran suceso el que vimos anteriormente. ¿Qué veremos ahora? Nekoboy los invita a la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 16: Gran Revelación**

 **En nuestro universo**

-Kile, gato bonito vámonos de aquí. –Miau- Si yo también gato, yo también.

Alex se retiraba de la casa que tenían los chicos del mundo de los titanes llevándose consigo a su pequeño gato negro.

-(Sasha) Ah no puedo creer como se pone por ese gato.

-(Connie) Es la única familia que le queda, le comprendo, creo.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado vayamos por algo de comer.

-Cierto, ya debe haber cosas nuevas en la cocina de la casa.

Los dos entraron de nuevo, los hogares en los que vivían los habitantes, era según Alex y sus amigos, casas típicas de su mundo, con lo necesario para vivir, tras algunas explicaciones iniciales ya tenían una idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas. Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendieron al ver que no había nada de comer ni en la alacena ni en el refrigerador.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?

-Ya debería haber aparecido algo Sasha, espera, hay una nota en la mesa. Es de Ymir, chicos Christa y yo hemos tomado lo poco que apareció hace una hora, lamentamos no dejarles nada lo compensaremos después. Ah, mentiras, no compensaran nada.

-Entonces vamos a pasar hambre hay no.

La chica fue hasta una ventana de la cocina y noto algo en la ventana de la casa vecina, algo que llamo de inmediato su atención.

-Connie mira, ahí en la casa de al lado tienen dos sopas instantáneas.

-Perfecto, entonces no pasaremos hambre, hay que ir por ellas.

Los chicos salieron y con cuidado cruzaron cubriéndose con los arbustos, tras cerciorarse de que nadie los veía tomaron las sopas instantáneas, para buena fortuna de ambos ya se habían enfriado lo suficiente para comerlas y contaban con tenedores, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a comer.

-Esto esta delicioso Connie.

-Lo se Sasha, ya me encantan estas cosas.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedaron las sopas instantáneas? ¡Miroku! ¡Sango!

-Estaban en la ventana Inuyasha.

-Hay que irnos rápido Sasha.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos fueron rápidamente agachados de vuelta a su hogar para tratar de evitar la ira del vecino Inuyasha, pero antes de entrar se toparon con que el de traje rojo y cabellera blanca ya estaba ahí.

-Con que fueron ustedes.

-Todo esto es un mal entendido.

-Si tan solo nos dejaras explicarte.

-¡Nada de explicaciones! ¡Me las pagaran!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los dos salieron corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por Inuyasha, por la ventana de la casa contigua Miroku y Sango observaron a su amigo perseguir a los pobres chicos.

-Parece que les ira muy mal.

-Es una desgracia que Kagome no esté aquí, ella ya habría calmado a Inuyasha.

-Sí, esperemos que sea donde este la esté pasando mejor que nosotros.

 **En el otro Universo**

Kagome al igual que todos sus compañeros no podía terminar de creer la escena frente a ella, aquel aterrador dragón se había transformado de pronto a una forma hibrida entre un humano y el reptil alado, por si no fuera eso suficiente sabía hablar, en verdad que estaban pasando por uno de los momentos más sorprendentes de su travesía.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?...

-Tú…tú… tú… hablas.

-Por supuesto que se hablar.

-¿Pero cómo? No debería ser posible.

-Pues lo hago con mi boca, mis labios, mis cuerdas bucales, ósea igual que todos y cada uno de ustedes.

-(Riven) Es mi idea o se escuchó con tono sarcástico.

-(Jean) No te equivocas, fue justo de esa manera.

-(Astrid) ¡Ya basta! ¡No me importa como luzcas o como cambiaste! ¡Igual te acabare de cualquier forma! ¡Yo soy…

-Sí, se perfectamente quien eres, Astrid Hofferson, de la isla de Berk.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo se muchas cosas, aunque no sé quiénes son tus acompañantes, pero supongo que deben estar aquí por esto. –Dijo apuntando con su cola-.

-(Eren) La figura de Axrex.

-(Armin) Pues tienes razón.

-No sé por qué el interés en esa cosa. Lleva aquí demasiado tiempo.

-(Astrid) No intentes desviarte del tema, tu y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-Sí, tienes razón Astrid tu yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Debe ser una experiencia terrible tener que llevar una carga como la que tienes, saber que fuiste responsable de lo ocurrido aquel día.

-¡Cállate! ¡No hables! ¡No hables!

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Me cuesta recordar…ah cierto, Hipo era su nombre.

-¡No oses mencionar su nombre!

-Debería agradecértelo, sabes he probado muchos tipos diferentes de carnes a lo largo de mi vida, pescado, carnero, jabalí, res, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de probar la carne humana. Por eso ese día estaba en la aldea, buscaba algún objetivo fácil, algún niño pequeño de preferencia, pero lo que encontré fue mucho mejor. Note lo que hacías, así que aproveche por completo la ocasión, le acorrale y cuando tu provocaste la explosión, su padre no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de llegar a tiempo. De más está decir, que fue lo más delicioso que he probado.

-Ag…no eres un dragón…eres un demonio.

-(Eren) Astrid, ten cuidado no te le acerques.

-No sabes la grata experiencia que fue para mí, puesto que lo devore con vida, aun escuchaba sus gritos desesperados y llamadas de auxilio, te nombro muchas veces hasta que… hasta que finalmente sus llamados cesaron.

-¡Tsk! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La chica lanzo su hacha en dirección al otro, pero este rápidamente la tomo con una de sus manos, giro sobre sí mismo devolviéndole el arma, Astrid fue salvada por Rivaille y el resto apenas alcanzo a esquivar el hacha que se incrusto en la pared. Justo cuando el dragón lanzo una carcajada, una flecha paso velozmente rasgándole la mejilla izquierda para luego terminar en un árbol.

-Vaya atrevimiento.

-(Kagome) ¡La próxima vez no fallare! –Dijo apuntando con otra flecha-.

-Mis problemas no son con ustedes, lo son con ella.

-(Eren) Pues adivina que, estamos juntos en esto, si piensas enfrentarla, lo harás también con nosotros.

-Mmmm bien, ya veo, entonces supongo que lo mejor será, que empareje la situación.

Muchos dragones como los anteriores llegaron al lugar posándose sobre las salientes rocosas, fácilmente en el lugar debía haber más de 30 de esos reptiles los cuales les miraban fieramente mostrando hileras de afilados dientes.

-Creo que la balanza se ha inclinado a mi favor.

-(Jean) Ag, esto es una mierda.

-(Armin) Parece que ya no contamos con la ventaja numérica.

-(Riven) Aunque estuviésemos en la mejor condición y aun si papa vuelve a transformarse, serian demasiados oponentes.

-Hablas con sabiduría muchacho, con solo dar la orden mis congéneres se lanzaran sobre ustedes tan rápido que no tendrán tiempo de detenerse, serán cercenados en instantes.

-(Marco) ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?

-(Kaito) Sin armas y aun con ellas, ninguna realmente.

-(Rivaille) Muy bien, detén ya todo tu espectáculo, claramente tienes la ventaja, ¿Cuál es el trato que ofreces?

-Ah, alguien racional, deberías aprender de él, Astrid.

-¡Cállate!

-Bien mi trato es este, quiero un enfrentamiento uno a uno con ella, será a muerte, si gano podrán hacer lo que quieran con la figura esa de Axrex además de que Astrid obtendrá su venganza.

-(Riven) Eso me parece bien, ¿Y si tu ganas?

-Si yo gano, se irán de aquí, no volverán y no podrán tocar esa pintura.

-(Eren) ¡Jamás! ¡Tenemos que usar esa cosa!

-(Kagome) Sin ella no tendremos ni idea de a dónde dirigirnos.

-(Astrid) Acepto el reto.

Un ¿Qué? se escuchó por parte de Eren y Kagome, la rubia tomo su arma y comenzó a acercarse al otro que la miraba de forma divertida.

-Tú ganas, será bajo tus términos.

-(Armin) Espera, eso es muy peligroso.

-Nadie decide esto más que yo.

-Sera a muerte chica, ¿Lo entiendes? El fin de uno de nosotros.

-Comprendo perfectamente.

-Esplendido, ustedes permanezcan en su lugar, está prohibido interceder, si lo hacen, no detendré a los dragones cuando ataquen.

-(Rivaille) Comprendido.

-Heichou, ¿Está seguro de esto? es arriesgado.

-No tenemos otra opción. Pero confió en esa chica.

-(Mikasa) Aun así, dudo que sea un enfrentamiento común.

El ser antropomorfo y la joven quedaron frente a frente, desafiándose con la mirada.

-Las damas primero.

-Te arrepentirás.

Un ataque directo fue el inicio de la batalla, alzando el hacha Astrid trato de dejársela caer encima siendo esquivada a tiempo por el contrario, este uso su cola para lanzarla lejos estrellándose en el suelo. La joven rápidamente se reincorporo y fue directo hacia él, cuando un nuevo coletazo estuvo por golpearla ella se agacho evitando el golpe para ir directo con su arma, antes de lograr el ataque este se cubrió con una de sus alas que le protegió de un daño severo. Al desplegarla nuevamente lanzo a la chica por los aires quien se levantó lo antes posible. Los compañeros observaban el duelo y estaban seguros del desnivel entre ellos.

-(Eren) No es un combate justo.

-(Mikasa) No interfieras Eren.

-Él es un ser extraño y ella solo una joven ordinaria.

-(Jean) Mejor guarda esa ira, si intentas algo será nuestro fin.

-(Kagome) No la subestimemos, esto aún no está decidido.

-(Riven) (Oh Astrid, esto no tendría que estar pasando).

El dragón ahora no lanzaba a la chica, si no esquivaba hábilmente todos sus ataques, solo retrocediendo y frustrándola por no poder asestar un golpe. Astrid hacia uso de todas sus habilidades como guerrera, era una de las mejores peleando, pero nada de su entrenamiento la había preparado para una batalla con un oponente de este estilo.

-Vaya que eres decidida, no te rindes en absoluto.

-Solo espera un segundo, cuando te quedes quieto, conocerás mi ira.

-Cuando me quede quieto, lamento decirte que eso no pasara.

Levitando un poco con sus alas dejo pasar su cola entre las piernas para darle un golpe en la cara a la chica aventándola nuevamente lejos de él.

-He enfrentado a grandes guerreros antes pero… tú no eres uno de ellos.

-¡Ya verás maldito demonio!

La chica fue hacia a gran velocidad, el dragón tomo su posición defensiva esperando otro ataque frontal, lo que no pudo prever fue que ya estando cerca de él, la chica rodo pasando debajo de sus alas quedando detrás de él, había sido sorprendido, cosa que rara vez pasaba, antes de poder cubrirse sintió un fuerte hachazo en su espalda, cuando retiro el hacha Astrid se alejó notando la sangre en ella.

-En esta forma no estás tan protegido, ahora entiendo porque te cubres con tus alas y usas tanto la cola, sabes que eres indefenso.

-¡Agth! Tú no conoces nada niña.

El hacha había rasgado sus ropajes notándose la herida sangrante, extrañamente pese a la gravedad con la que cualquiera le clasificaría, no brotaba tanta sangre como era de esperarse.

-Tuviste un buen golpe de suerte, lo acepto, pero no es suficiente.

El dragón levito para dirigirse volando a la joven con la intención de embestirla, en vez de huir Astrid puso su hacha frente suyo amortiguando parte del impacto, por un preciado instante ambos quedaron frente a frente, estando separados por unos pocos centímetros, en la mirada de la joven rabia y dolor, el oponente con burla y diversión. Haciendo uso de la fuerza, bajo velozmente su hacha provocando heridas en la pierna izquierda, este se alejó por el dolor y al aterrizar observo la herida.

-Me subestimas demonio.

-Nada mal, por fin me estoy divirtiendo.

Rivaille observaba la batalla junto al resto cuando súbitamente su atención se desvió en una cueva cercana, por un instante le pareció ver una figura que no pudo precisarle forma más esta desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva antes de poder darle un buen vistazo. De regreso al combate Astrid logro herirle en el pecho con el filo de hacha provocando que se rasgara el ropaje y salpicando sangre. Acto celebrado por los humanos pero que de hecho sorprendió a los dragones, pues no se creían que esa simple humana le estuviera dando dificultades.

-Pensé que darías más batalla, esto será muy fácil, vengare a Hipo y tú morirás.

-…Muy bien, ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar.

-¿Qué?

De la boca del chico comenzó a salir humo, todos comprendieron inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-(Eren) ¡Aun puede lanzar fuego en esta forma!

Una bola de fuego salió disparada en dirección a Astrid que apenas logró esquivarla y causándose una explosión detrás, la chica que cayó al suelo levanto la vista notando que el otro estaba ahora en el aire con sus fauces aun exhalando humo, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo este comenzó un bombardeo sobre ella, por lo que tuvo que correr rápidamente, esquivando los ataques y cubriéndose con su hacha. La joven sin darse cuenta pasó cerca de sus compañeros y pronto tres bolas de fuego iban directo a ellos, Eren y el resto retrocedieron asustados, mas no esperaban que los dragones cerca desplegaran sus alas salvándoles del ataque. Astrid estaba bajo asedio y antes de poder pensar en algo una explosión cayó a un lado suyo haciéndola salir volando separándose de su arma, la vio lejos de ella y el metal ser partido por una de las explosiones. Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía al otro sobre ella, este la estrello contra el suelo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza.

-Olvide decirte ese pequeño detalle, pero quería volver interesante la pelea. Oh bueno, creo que yo gano.

-(Eren) ¡Astrid!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren detente! –Lo sujeto junto con Mikasa-

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-(Kagome) ¿Y quién nos ayudara a nosotros?

Los dragones se les acercaron mostrando sus filosos dientes, poniendo muy nerviosos a la mayoría.

-Si piensas matarme, hazlo ya y termina con esto.

El dragón miraba burlonamente a la chica más desvió un segundo su mirada notando algo, antes de que alguien se percatara volvió a concentrarse en la joven, abrió su boca mostrando el humo acumularse. Eren apenas podía creer que presenciaran como la asesinaban sin poder evitarlo, la chica cerro sus ojos esperando que fuera tan rápido que no causara dolor. Pero entonces el dragón detuvo el cumulo de poder que hacía, soltó a la chica y se levantó alejándose de ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué…que paso?

-(Todos) ¿Qué paso?

-No vales la pena.

-¿Qué dices?...

-Lo que escuchaste, no vales la pena, no gano nada asesinándote. Ahora lárgate.

-No puedes hacer esto, donde está tu honor.

-¡Estoy por sobre esas tonterías! ¡Ahora toma tu rota arma y largo! –dijo lanzándosela-.

-¡Dijimos que sería a muerte! ¡Si tú no piensas acabar con mi vida yo acabare con la tuya!

-Ya me estás haciendo enfadar, no perderé más tiempo contigo. ¡Llévensela! ¡Llévenselos a todos!

Los dragones alzaron vuelo sujetando a las personas con sus garras, Astrid se abalanzo nuevamente sobre el otro con su arma rota cuando un dragón la tomo por los hombros y se la llevo con los demás. En el dirigible, los que se quedaron estaban platicando tranquilamente cuando vieron una gran cantidad de dragones acercarse hacia ellos, lo cual provoco temor en uno de ellos.

-¡Oh dios mío! –Bajo corriendo al interior-.

-(Kristoff) ¡Izuku!

-No hay problema me encargare de ellos.

-Espera Naruto, parece que traen… ah, son nuestros amigos.

Los dragones pasaron volando velozmente arrojándoles a la cubierta, la última de ellos fue Astrid que se levantó y fue hasta el borde.

-¡Alto! ¡Regresen aquí! ¡Llévenme de vuelta con el! ¡Aún no he terminado!

-(Eren) Astrid cálmate.

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Tengo que acabarle!

-Estas actuando muy irracional en este momento.

-¡Irracional es dejarlo con vida! ¡Irracional es dejarme con vida! ¡Irracional es… decir que no valgo la pena…

La chica se quebró, cayo de rodillas notando su arma dañada, la arrojo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Kagome y Mikasa de inmediato fueron a ayudarle y la llevaron al interior del dirigible. Izuku que venía subiendo noto eso así como la llegada de todos.

-¿Qué paso exactamente haya en la isla?

-(Riven) Unas cosas muy raras.

Las chicas consiguieron que Astrid se relajara y se quedó durmiendo sobre una sillas, cuando volvieron los chicos terminaban de contarles lo sucedido al resto.

-(Kristoff) ¡Esperen! ¿Dicen que ya no podemos acercarnos a la figura de Axrex?

-(Naruto) ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Ahora estamos perdidos.

-(Izuku) Personalmente me siento mejor, significa que debemos irnos.

-No iremos a ningún lado, tenemos que conseguir la próxima pista.

-(Eren) Naruto tiene razón, sé que acordamos no hacerlo, pero sin esa pista el camino es invisible para nosotros.

-(Armin) Pero si volvemos ahí, ellos nos mataran.

-(Kagome) Y casi no nos quedan armas para pelear.

-Ya lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción, diablos de saber que las cosas se pondrían tan mal hubiera…

-(Jean) Causado que nos mataran al interferir.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Habría hecho la diferencia!

-(Kaito) ¡Ya basta! No importa como hayan sido las cosas, el punto aquí es que hicimos un trato, no podemos acercarnos porque moriremos, pero si no lo hacemos no podremos seguir adelante. Necesitamos un plan para volver sin terminar muertos en el proceso.

-(Marco) Dudo que llevar un regalo les haga cambiar de parecer.

-(Riven) Pues debemos intentar algo.

-(Rivaille) Quizá la solución a nuestro dilema se encuentre ahí mismo.

Obteniendo la atención de todos, Rivaille prosiguió con sus palabras.

-Ese ser no parece ser ningún fanático de Axrex, está claro pues estaba dispuesto a dejarnos hacer lo que quisiéramos de haber ganado. Entonces no le importa realmente lo que hagamos, creo que lo que en verdad le importa no es la pintura en la piedra, sino algo que está cerca.

-(Mikasa) ¿De qué está hablando?

-Mientras ellos luchaban alcance a notar un movimiento dentro de una cueva cercana, no sé qué haya sido pues regreso antes de que lo viera bien, pero además de eso el dragón pudo acabar al instante con la vida de la chica, de hecho iba a hacerlo más se detuvo. ¿Por qué? Sin duda quería eliminarla.

-(Eren) No estoy seguro de comprender lo que dice Heichou.

-Quiero decir que, hay algo en esa cueva, algo que le importa y que probablemente fue lo que salvo la vida de Astrid, si llegamos a él apoderándonos de eso, quizá cambiemos nuevamente la balanza a nuestro favor.

-(Kagome) Algo ahí dentro, tiene sentido y es la mejor idea que tenemos. Hay que hacerlo.

-(Kristoff) No sabemos si en verdad haya algo ahí, ¿Qué tal si solo se confundió?

-Pues esperemos que no. Porque si no será nuestro fin.

-(Izuku) ¿Qué hay de la chica? Alguien debe quedarse aquí a protegerla.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja, agh, escuche toda su conversación. Rivaille si en verdad crees que haya algo de valor para el en esa cueva, yo puedo capturarle.

-Acabas de pasar por una batalla que te dejo exhausta.

-No importa, le demostrare a ese reptil que se equivoca, se arrepentirá de no haberme acabado, vera que en verdad valgo la pena.

-En ese caso, creo que ya solo falta mencionarles la parte final de mi plan, el cómo llegaremos todos ahí.

-(Izuku) Por favor que no sea lo que pienso.

Poco después el dirigible estaba volando velozmente en dirección al centro de la isla y al lugar donde se encontraba la roca con la figura pintada de Axrex.

-¡Si era lo que pensaba!

-(Naruto) ¡Cállate y sigue volando derecho!

-(Rivaille) Ya lo saben todos, en cuanto lleguemos hay que cubrir a Astrid.

-Podría necesitar ayuda.

-(Eren) Cuenta conmigo, no me gusto como te trato antes, esta vez estaré ahí para detenerlo si es necesario.

-Muchas gracias.

-(Kristoff) ¡Hey muchachos! ¡Creo que ya estamos llegando al lugar que dijeron!

El dirigible paso sobre algunas montañas y tuvo a la vista el sitio al que iban, el dragón aun en su forma hibrida salió precisamente de la cueva que era el objetivo, lanzo un rugido para reunir a los otros, pero el dirigible ya iba tan velozmente a el que tuvo que salir hacia un lado cuando este se estrelló en el lugar bloqueándole el acceso a la cueva. Astrid y Eren bajaron del lado de esta, mientras los otros tomaban sus posiciones de defensa.

-(Mikasa) No sabemos cuánto podamos detenerlos, si en unos minutos no encuentran nada regresen.

-(Astrid) No fallaremos, vamos Eren.

-Como tu órdenes.

-(Izuku) Hay mi dirigible, seguro tiene daño, espero que el plan incluya la forma de salir de este lugar.

-(Rivaille) El plan es incendiarlo si no encontramos nada, lo que sea que haya se ahogara con el humo o morirá por el fuego.

-¡¿Piensas incendiarlo?!

-¡Ya supéralo y toma tu lugar!

Los dos jóvenes corrían al interior, al principio solo había oscuridad pero entonces notaron de pronto farolas en los costados de la cueva así como diversos objetos de uso humano.

-Astrid, ¿Qué hacen todas estas cosas aquí?

-Cosas que deben haberle robado a las personas, trofeos de sus triunfos previos, que se yo sigamos buscando lo que hay aquí dentro.

-¿Por qué un dragón tendría con farolas su cueva? No tiene sentido.

Afuera el dragón observaba la nave bloquear la entrada de su guarida, se preocupó de inmediato y continuo llamando a los suyos cuando una flecha le asesto un golpe en el hombro derecho.

-Agth.

-Te dije que no fallaría la próxima vez.

-Debieron irse cuando se los permití, ahora pagaran con sus vidas.

Lanzo una bola de fuego que se estrelló contra la madera del dirigible mas no consiguió atravesarle, tras cubrirse los demás comenzaron a arrojarle troncos, ramas y piedras que recolectaron previamente al vuelo.

-(Kaito) Esto no nos va a servir de mucho.

-(Jean) ¡Que importa! ¡Sigue disparando!

La lluvia de proyectiles impedía al dragón acercarse, dándole tiempo a los otros. Dentro Astrid y Eren estaban llegando al final de la cueva encontrando una gran cámara con más farolas, así como con algunos muebles, tesoros, diferentes objetos, pero sobre todo una gran cama en el suelo hecha con muchas pieles.

-Con que aquí duerme.

-No hay nada más, no puede ser, ese tipo Rivaille se equivocó, no hay nada.

-No le culpes, solo seguimos su idea que era la mejor.

-Pero ahora aunque volvamos no tendremos salvación, ya sea por el dirigible en llamas o los dragones terminaremos muertos.

-No dejare que eso pase, me transformare afuera, les daré tiempo para que busquen un escondite seguro hasta que puedan escapar.

-Pero, pero, eso te acabara.

-Vale la pena si ustedes escapan. Ven, regresemos con los otros.

-Lamento… haberles causado estos problemas.

-No te preocupes, con o sin tu ayuda, nos metemos en problemas.

Justo cuando estaban por irse Astrid noto una figura detrás de unas cajas, al sentirse descubierto esta se levantó provocando confusión en el chico y asombro en la joven.

-Tu…

Afuera la batalla continuaba cuando justo entonces vieron gran número de dragones llegar junto a su líder.

-(Riven) Oh por dios, esto es perfecto.

-(Izuku) Es nuestro fin de verdad.

-(Naruto) Esto aún no se acaba, creare mis clones para combatirlos, vamos Kaito tu cambia también.

Cuando volteo notaron al de cabello azul correr al interior con Izuku.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Y yo soy el niño!

-(Rivaille) Parece que les fallamos a nuestros amigos haya en casa, por lo menos moriremos tratando de cumplir nuestra misión.

-¡Voy a acabar con todos ustedes, en este momento!

El dragón comenzó a acumular humo y fuego en sus mandíbulas igual que todos los otros, el equipo sintió temor por lo que estaba a punto de pasar ya que no tenían forma de protegerse, Kaito e Izuku notaron todo por una ventana y volvieron a agacharse esperando el terrible impacto. En ese momento Eren y Astrid subieron a la cubierta acompañados de una tercera figura que corrió al lado contrario deteniéndose en la borda.

-¡Alto! ¡No disparen!

Al notar quien era todos se detuvieron de inmediato cancelando el ataque, por su parte los del barco no tenían idea de quien era y de donde había salido esa persona.

-Menos mal, los detuve a tiempo.

-(Armin) Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Hipo.

El asombro cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el grupo. Al calmarse las cosas los dragones estaban volando en círculos por sobre el lugar, solo algunos cuantos seguían en el suelo, manteniendo la distancia como su líder. Ahora ahí en el centro todos estaban frente al chico que se suponía fue devorado, sus ropas estaban algo gastadas pero era reconocible a la perfección para su amiga.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Astrid.

-Hipo… no lo entiendo…yo…vi que ese de haya te comió vivo.

-Si eso, pues no fue exactamente así.

-FLASHBACK-

Hipo se encontraba dentro del estómago del reptil intentando mantenerse con vida, no lograba escapar del interior y no llevaba ningún arma, sentía que si dormía no volvería a despertar, más lo que no espero fueron las súbitas contracciones que comenzaron a devolverle hacia arriba, lo siguiente que supo era que caía abruptamente al suelo y podía respirar de nuevo.

-¡Ahtg! ¡Ah! Cof, cof, estoy vivo… ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Qué?

Una pequeña nube de humo tras suyo se desvaneció mostrando a un extraño ser surgir de ella.

-Hola, gusto en conocerte.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Así sobreviví, Night no quiso comerme en realidad.

-(Kagome) ¿Night?

-Ese es su nombre. Solo fingió comerme para evitarse problemas futuros, el me trajo hasta aquí por otros motivos.

-(Astrid) ¿Otros motivos? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería esa cosa?

Unos ruidos en la parte de la cubierta llamaron la atención de todos pues no quedaba nadie en el dirigible, más alguien supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba.

-Sé que estás ahí. Ven aquí en este momento, ya no hay porque esconderse.

Una pequeña figura paso volando velozmente hasta quedar sobre los hombros del chico, fue entonces que notaron al extraño ser con detenimiento, tenía la apariencia de un niño como de cuatro años con ropa parecida a la de hipo, pero además se veía como una versión infantil de Night, los mismos ojos verdes, piel oscura, alas y cola, con la única diferencia de que en vez de cabello negro, era castaño como el de otra persona.

-(Astrid) ¿Quién? ¿Quién…

-Este es Luke, mi hijo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Yo le di a luz.

-Pero si tú le diste a luz, eso significa que…

Notando al otro aun detrás a la distancia Astrid comprendió perfectamente la situación y estuvo a punto de desmayarse siendo detenida por las otras chicas que al igual que el resto aun no comprendían las cosas por completo. Hipo bajo a Luke de sus hombros cargándole en brazos mientras este estiraba trozos de cabello de su papa.

-¡Tu…y…esa cosa! ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-La razón por la que Night me trajo aquí era simple, es el último de su especie, necesitaba engendrar más de los suyos, mas no tenía oportunidad alguna con otros tipos de dragones. Es por eso que busco un humano, de hecho por lo que me dijo, la razón del ataque ese día era buscar alguna chica que raptar y también dijo que te selecciono a ti.

-¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡Ahhhh!

-(Eren) No te desmayes, no aun.

-Pero entonces sintió un aroma distinto y fue cuando me descubrió a mí, así que me trajo aquí donde sumando la magia que hay en el lugar, consiguió una descendencia exitosa.

-(Kristoff) ¿Te forzó a…tu sabes…

-No puedo decir que fue consensual, pero tampoco fue a la fuerza.

-(Naruto) Todo esto es, muy raro.

-(Rivaille) Espera un momento, ella dijo que todo eso sucedió hace aproximadamente seis meses, ¿Cómo es que ese…niño… se ve tan grande?

-Fue resultado de la misma magia, el embarazo duro solo dos meses y su crecimiento ha sido increíblemente rápido.

-(Kagome) Bueno eso explicaría porque se ve tan grande para tener poca edad.

-Ah, deja de moverte Luke.

-(Astrid) Es tan… parecido a ti.

-Sí, eso supongo.

-(Rivaille) Ahora entiendo lo que note en ese momento, era este pequeño no.

-Normalmente podemos estar afuera, pero cuando avisaron que extraños se acercaban tuvimos que escondernos, lo que sucede es que es demasiado curioso y se acercó al borde la cueva, tuve que llevarlo de vuelta al interior y regrese para ver como seguían las cosas. Fue en ese momento que note que él estaba sobre Astrid, cuando se percató de mi presencia detuvo su ataque.

-Entonces tú salvaste mi vida.

-Puede parecer muy fiero, pero ahora se puede decir que tengo cierto control sobre él, ya no actúa impulsivamente o se arriesga a hacer que me enfade. Hasta me teme en ocasiones.

Justo entonces el chico dragón se acercó volando, manteniéndose en el aire y agitando sus alas, para ver directo a los ojos de Hipo con una expresión molesta.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no te temo, ni necesito tu autorización para hacer nada! ¡Yo hubiera incendiado ese dirigible con todos dentro si quisiera!

-Ibas a hacer eso, sabiendo que estábamos Luke y yo dentro.

-Agh…

El otro intento escapar volando en dirección contraria, Hipo soltó al pequeño que levito a su lado, para luego quitarse un zapato y lanzárselo al otro asestándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito Idiota!

-(Armin) Parece que en verdad le teme.

-(Izuku) Y ahora entiendo porque.

-¡Ag! ¡No hagas eso!

-¡Lo hare si me da la gana! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-Sí señor.

El dragón se quedó sentado de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada gacha, Hipo resoplo pues parecía ser que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de ser del otro, en cambio el pequeño se acercó hasta su progenitor y comenzó a picarle con una vara. Cuando Hipo volteo noto el asombro en todo el grupo.

-Lamento esa escena, es solo que me hace enfadar en ocasiones.

-(Astrid) Si has cambiado un tanto.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, creo que ustedes están aquí por eso. ¿No?

-(Eren) Exacto, la figura de Axrex.

-No sé bien lo que vayan a hacer, pero adelante, pueden hacerlo.

-(Kagome) Muchísimas gracias, en verdad.

-Descuiden, si ese idiota u otro dragón intenta algo, yo me encargo.

El dragón asustado uso a su hijo como escudo quien solo rio por sus actos, el resto del grupo pudo acercarse finalmente a la roca donde estaba el dibujo de Axrex, igual que los otros por completo, Kagome se acercó tocándolo y provocando el resplandor de nuevo. Cuando este comenzó a disiparse se formó tras de sí el familiar mapa de este mundo, señalando su ubicación actual, así como la próxima de su viaje.

-(Izuku) Isla GX, por fin un destino tranquilo.

-(Riven) Aun así está casi al lado opuesto del mundo. Nos tomara tiempo llegar.

-(Eren) No importa, donde sea que este, iremos a ella.

-(Jean) Cierto, ya enfrentamos dragones y titanes. Ya nada puede ser peor.

-(Izuku) (Tal vez isla GX no sea mal lugar, pero en el continente Batavia…)

Continuara…

 **Vaya cosas vistas en este capítulo, el dragón no devoro a Hipo sino que lo trajo para tener descendencia, quizá sea una de las cosas más raras que vean en esta historia. Nuestro grupo está por dejar el Archipiélago del Fuego al norte de este nuevo mundo, ahora irán casi al extremo opuesto al sur. ¿Sera un viaje directo por mar o harán alguna escala? Ya veremos que les depara el destino en esta travesía.**


	17. Chapter 17 Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Veamos que ha sido de nuestros queridos amigos, tanto en su universo original. Como en el nuevo que el grupo está recorriendo. Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 17: Calma antes de la Tormenta**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

Sin sol o noche en el portalero, para las personas en la maqueta era muy difícil precisar si estaban de día o de noche, además los diversos tipos de relojes flotantes con horas distintas cada una, las burbujas azules, los discos metálicos, las puertas de otras dimensiones y el brillo mismo del poder que encerraba sus mundos los tenía en la total confusión. La convivencia era otro factor estresante, pues eran muchas personas y aunque no les faltaba nada, las personalidades ciertamente chocaban.

-(Diego) ¿En dónde estoy? Ah rayos debía llegar a nuestra casa y ya me perdí.

Diego caminaba entre las casas buscando la que era de ellos, al no haber podido dormir bien termino caminando somnoliento durante un buen tiempo hasta que choco con una de las paredes dándose cuenta de que estaba perdido. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar que la casa que compartía con sus amigos no estuvieses tan lejos. Lo que no podía saber es que estaba del lado opuesto de la maqueta.

-(Lily) ¿Dónde está Diego?

-(Alex) No lo sé, ya tengo bastante trabajo manteniendo a Kile cerca.

-(Andrés) Me pasaron una jaulita los de otra casa, creo que será útil para tenerlo encerrado a ratos.

-¿A Diego?

-¡A Kile Idiota! ¡A tu maldito gato!

-Perdona, no he dormido bien.

-Ya que… yo tampoco he podido dormir a gusto.

-¿Cuánto más iremos a estar aquí chicos?

-Ni idea Lily, pero ya extraño mi hogar. ¿Tú que crees Alex? ¿Esos chicos podrán salvarnos y devolvernos nuestras viejas vidas?

-…Nunca vamos a salir de aquí.

-Probablemente tengas razón amigo.

-Ya cálmense chicos, no hay porque perder la cabeza, mantengamos la esperanza de que ellos arreglaran las cosas.

-(Alex) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista?

-Es mi naturaleza, en fin están cansados, intenten dormir un poco mientras yo les preparo una sopa.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer eso?

-Por favor Andrés, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 **23 minutos después.**

-(Miku) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Hipo) ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

-(Elsa) ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-(Connie) ¡Amigos, necesitamos ayuda!

De alguna manera lo que comenzó como un pequeño fuego en la cocina, termino como un gran incendio que se había propagado por muchas de las casas a través de toda la maqueta, las personas corrían de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, algunos intentando acabar con los incendios mientras otros buscaban un sitio seguro. Muchos huyeron al bosque y prado, algunos traían agua desde el pequeño lago, entre tanto los tres chicos con lo que todo comenzó estaban en la plaza central al pie de una fuente junto con muchos otros. Alex estaba sentado de rodillas abrazando la jaula con Kile mientras tenía una expresión de trauma y se balanceaba adelante y atrás, en cambio Andrés estaba agitando violentamente a Lily por los hombros, la cual solo lloraba y gritaba.

-¡Una sopa! ¡Solo tenías que hacer una sopa! ¡Una maldita sopa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?! –Señalo el lugar apocalíptico, con fuego y humo-.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

-(Diego) ¡Chicos! ¡Gracias al cielo están bien!

-(Andrés) ¡Pues Lily no lo estará cuando termine con ella!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El humo finalmente llego hasta Axrex que se dio cuenta del caos que se formaba en ese lugar, dejo de mala gana su lectura y fue directo a ellos viendo la loca escena desarrollarse.

-¡Muy bien, es suficiente! ¡Ya basta!

Con un movimiento en círculo de su mano extinguió los incendios, reconstruyo el lugar e hizo aparecer a todos en la plaza central que voltearon a verlo.

-¡Escúchenme bien! Ya bastantes problemas tengo buscando la manera de regresar al equipo que mandamos a otro universo, no se diga comunicarme con ellos y no puedo descubrir nada si ustedes están matándose los unos a los otros. ¿Cómo diablos causaron este incendio?

-(Andrés) ¡Lily es pésima en la cocina! ¡Eso paso!

-(Lily) ¡Ya sabes que no soy buena en la cocina! ¡Es su culpa por dejarme hacer eso yo sola!

-¡Cállense! ¡No me importa quien haya sido el culpable! Pero no puedo continuar investigando si ustedes continúan de esta forma. ¡Los pondré a dormir un rato!

Con otro movimiento de mano causo que todos cayeran al suelo quedando profundamente dormidos. Axrex suspiro y regreso a su mar de libros para continuar buscando información referente al Multiverso. Observo las dimensiones atrapadas, así como el collar que tenía en una pequeña mesa cerca de él.

-Ah, Eren, en verdad espero que estén averiguando algo.

 **En el otro Universo**

El grupo aún se encontraba en la isla, en primera instancia estaban revisando el estado del dirigible, comprobando que no hubiera gran daño y reparando los pequeños que se hubieran causado. No solo eso, sino que Hipo había insistido en que se llevaran algunas provisiones para continuar con su viaje.

-(Naruto) Jajajaja ven aquí pequeño.

El pequeño niño dragón estaba ocupando jugando con Naruto en la cubierta, pasando un rato agradable. El padre aun en su forma hibrida solo observaba a distancia toda la situación igual que los demás dragones.

-(Eren) Ya grabaste lo del mapa, ¿Verdad Kaito?

-Por supuesto, ya tengo guardado todo.

-(Rivaille) Entonces es momento para comenzar el viaje de nuevo.

-(Izuku) Ah, por fin, estoy ansioso por alejarnos de aquí. –Dijo mientras abordaban al dirigible-.

-(Marco) Oye tengo curiosidad, está más que claro que le temes a los dragones y te preocupa tu dirigible. Pero siento que esa fobia y temor que tienes tienen que ver con algo más, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo cierto.

-(Kagome) Hay más en tu pasado ¿No es así?

-La verdad es que no es la primera vez que veo a un dragón, ya antes he tenido que lidiar con uno en casa.

-No sabía que había un dragón en ILEGAND.

-Ya no, pero ese dragón era compañero de alguien a quien yo temía mucho.

-(Marco) ¿Un persona malvada?

-Se puede decir que si, era alguien muy agresivo, vivía también haya, pero por su actitud consiguió obtener un puesto como cobrador. Ahora es un trabajador de Axrex por lo que se.

-(Kristoff) Vaya, con que sirve al tirano de aquí.

-Por mi mejor, cuando se fueron dejo en claro que jamás quería volver a la ciudad y afortunadamente, jamás han vuelto. No es alguien a quien desee ver otra vez.

-(Jean) Con suerte no nos lo toparemos en el viaje.

-Que dios te escuche Jean, que dios te escuche.

Mientras la mayoría subían de vuelta al dirigible, Astrid aún se encontraba hablando con su viejo amigo.

-Supongo que… este es el adiós Hipo.

-Supones bien amiga.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés vivo, que estés aquí y que tengas un hijo.

-Es todo muy raro lo sé, me gustaría volver a casa, ver a mi padre de nuevo, pero… temo que puedan hacerle algo a Luke.

-Tal vez no sea así, Hipo no sabes cómo han cambiado las cosas en Berk, nuestra gente, tu padre, todos están muy mal. Hace mucho que hemos perdido nuestra vieja vida y ahora estamos sobreviviendo de sobras, quizá si regresas, las cosas comiencen a cambiar.

-Pero…mi hijo…

-Hipo, sé que tienes miedo, pero hay más personas que también te necesitan. Puede que no parezca que tu sola presencia cambie las cosas, pero una persona puede hacer un gran cambio cuando se necesita.

Luke llego volando junto a su padre el cual lo recibió en sus brazos, el chico miro a su hijo, así como a su amiga y al resto que esperaban en la cubierta.

-Sabes… creo que tengo una buena manera de ayudar.

En Berk la situación no había cambiado mucho, las personas sufrían por hambre, dolor, tristeza y desesperación. El jefe estaba en el gran salón sosteniendo el escudo con la pintura de su hijo, pese a que lo perdió hace poco sentía que eran años desde la última vez que lo vio, se lamentaba el haberle rechazado cuando supo de su condición, así como lamentaba nunca haberle dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

-Oh Hipo…

-¡Estoico! ¡Estoico!

-¿Qué sucede Gobber?

-¡Dragones!

-¿Y qué? Ya no hay nada aquí que valga la pena proteger.

-¡No entiendes! ¡El dirigible de antes viene hacia acá! ¡Y lo están escoltando los dragones!

-¿Qué estás diciéndome?

El hombre salió junto a su amigo a la plaza central, muchas personas también observaban la aeronave acercándose sin comprender porque esos reptiles a los que tanto temían les seguían sin atacarles. Cuando el dirigible estuvo justo encima de ellos, una compuerta en la parte inferior se abrió dejando caer literalmente un tesoro, monedas y artefactos de oro, plata, bronce, cobre, joyas, así como inclusive una red llena de mucho pescado. Las personas asombradas de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre las cosas intentando obtener lo posible.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Papa!

-Ah…esa voz…

Cuando el hombre miro hacia arriba noto el dirigible descendiendo y saludándole desde la cubierta se encontraba aquel a quien ya creía haber perdido.

-Hipo…

El dirigible se detuvo cerca del suelo y abrió su puerta principal dejando que Hipo fuera corriendo hasta su padre para darle un abrazo, este aun no podía creer que su único hijo estaba con vida, por lo que le intensifico el abrazo, alegrándose de que su pequeño estuviera vivo, comprobando que realmente estaba ahí.

-Hijo…hijo…

-Papa…

-No lo entiendo, yo vi cuando…

-Las cosas no son como tú crees, pasaron más cosas de las que piensas.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Papa!

Estoico noto a un extraño ser alado que llego rápidamente aterrizando sobre los hombros de su hijo, al notar su extraña apariencia retrocedió un poco asustado igual que muchos ciudadanos al percatarse de él.

-(Riven) Vaya, con que sabe hablar.

-(Estoico) ¿Qué es eso?

-Papa, este es Luke, es mi hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu hijo? ¿Tuyo y de quién?

Un gran dragón de color negro paso sobre ellos, uno que reconoció al instante, este se posó sobre una estatua cubriéndose con su niebla negra para luego mostrar a un ser de aspecto humanoide el cual los observaba curiosamente, asombrando a todos los presentes.

-Ese…ese es…

-El dragón que me tomo esa vez… Night… es también el padre de Luke.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Es una larga historia papa, te la contare con calma después, pero antes veo que las cosas no han estado tan bien aquí, me alegro de que trajéramos todo esto.

-Este tesoro, esta comida.

-Astrid fue con ellos hasta el lugar donde estaba y me explico la situación, todo es para ayudarlos, con todo esto, las cosas comenzaran a mejorar.

-Hijo…

-Sé que no soy lo que hubieses querido y que quizá hubiese sido mejor que fuese normal, entenderé si no quieres saber nada al respecto de mí, pero…

-¡¿Cómo dices eso?!

El grito del hombre había asustado al pequeño que se alejó volando un poco, Astrid estaba bajando temiendo que algo malo pasara, pero en vez de eso solo vio como Estoico volvía a abrazar a su hijo.

-Hijo, durante meses no he hecho más que lamentar el haberte perdido, el nunca haberte valorado, y ahora que estas de regreso, no puedo sino estar más que alegre y orgulloso de ti. No me importa como hayan sido las cosas para ti, ten la seguridad de que de ahora en adelante siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

-…Papa… gracias…

-Ya, ya, no te pongas sentimental, ahora que tal si me presentas, con mi nuevo nieto.

-Por supuesto, Luke, ven acá.

El pequeño niño dragón llego rápidamente escondiéndose detrás de su padre mientras este los presentaba, el padre dragón seguía en su posición sobre la estatua observando la escena desarrollarse, comprendiendo que ahora la vida de todos seria en la aldea. Mientras el ambiente entre los habitantes, cambia de pesadez y tristeza a ánimo y felicidad, el grupo estaba preparándose para despegar de nuevo y solo Eren y Riven se encontraban en tierra junto a Astrid.

-(Riven) Parece que ahora todo estará mejor.

-(Astrid) Si, las cosas están cambiando, muchas gracias.

-(Eren) No es nada, nos gusta ayudar.

-Hicieron más que eso, nos devolvieron algo que habíamos perdido hacía mucho tiempo, la esperanza. Gracias a ustedes la tenemos de nuevo y nuestra gente comenzara a volver a su vieja vida.

-(Riven) Seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto, pueden contar con ello.

-(Eren) Ya va siendo momento de que nosotros continuemos adelante.

-Les deseo buena suerte en su viaje. Seguro que su viaje será más que grandioso.

-Sabes una cosa, no sé si te interese, pero ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Te vi enfrentándote a ese sujeto hibrido valientemente, eres una gran guerrera, tus habilidades nos serían muy útiles.

-Pero papa, ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Ellos entenderán en cuanto les expliquemos.

-¿Es…están seguros?

-Por supuesto, bueno, ¿Qué dices?

-Yo…yo…yo… -volteo notando el gran cambio en la aldea, pensó en sus padres, y lo difícil que sería para ellos que se fuera, más supo que entenderían su decisión- De acuerdo, iré con ustedes –dijo sonrientemente-.

-En ese caso, bienvenida seas al grupo.

Los tres volvieron a abordar al dirigible el cual cerró sus puertas, al llegar a la cubierta el grupo se sorprendió al ver a la chica con ellos de nuevo.

-Amigos, tenemos una nueva compañera en el viaje.

-Hola a todos.

-(Armin) Vaya, esto sí que no lo esperaba.

-(Kaito) Algo me decía que esto podría pasar.

-(Kagome) ¡Genial! ¡Una chica más en el grupo!

-Gracias por permitirme unirme a ustedes.

-Parece que todos están de acuerdo papa.

-Te lo dije Riven, ah y por cierto, ya te he dicho que no me llames papa, tenemos casi la misma edad así que sigue sintiéndose extraño jajaja.

-Jajaja como tú digas.

-(Rivaille) (En verdad son, tan parecidos).

Mientras Izuku ascendía el dirigible, el grupo se acercó a la orilla para despedirse de la gente la cual se veía mucho más alegre y contenta, Luke estaba sobre los hombros de Estoico jugando con su casco, Hipo solo observaba feliz la situación y Night finalmente descendió acercándose hasta él, a Astrid le pareció que había más en esa relación que solo un acuerdo común, cuando su amigo la vio le pidió un hacha a otro hombre, tras dársela al dragón hizo que este la lanzara hasta la chica quien la atrapo en el aire.

-¡Estoy seguro que te servirá! ¡Buena suerte a todos!

La chica sonrió alegremente despidiéndose así del hogar que siempre había conocido, el dirigible dio media vuelta para luego comenzar a avanzar en otra dirección, teniendo solo mar delante de ellos. Estaba llegando el momento de una nueva aventura cuyo destino era una gran y lejana isla al sur.

-(Mikasa) Bienvenida abordo Astrid.

-(Jean) Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotros.

-(Kristoff) El grupo se ve raro, lo sé, pero es mejor de lo que parece.

-(Izuku) Yo puedo corroborarte eso, sobre todo lo de raros.

-(Naruto) Eso no es algo que podamos negar jajaja.

-Muchas gracias a todos.

-(Rivaille) ¿Hay algo que te interese saber?

-Creo que me gustaría saber, todo lo que ustedes saben.

-(Eren) Genial, tenemos el tiempo para hacerlo.

El dirigible continúo con su travesía sobre el océano sin ningún obstáculo, ese día y hasta el anochecer lo utilizaron para contarle a la recién llegada sobre la historia que se desarrolló desde mucho tiempo atrás en otro universo, dando lujo de detalles, hasta llegar al momento actual. Esa noche la chica observaba las estrellas imaginando las grandes aventuras que tendría ahora con este nuevo y divertido equipo, nunca en su vida pensó en que podría salir de Berk, pero ahora estaba ahí en esa aeronave dirigiéndose al lado opuesto del mundo, hacia la isla GX, uno de los lugares más prósperos de Crossoverland y prácticamente el contrario a su reino.

Tras haber transcurrido dos semanas se encontraban aun sobre el océano, como el viaje era largo tuvieron que regresar a Arendelle en primer instancia por más provisiones para el viaje, provisiones que fueron facilitadas por la familia real. Ahora según Izuku pese a estar en el océano, debían estar a la altitud del norte de ILEGAND en Altira, por lo que su destino estaba cada vez más cerca, la ventaja del transporte aéreo era que podían desplazarse con gran rapidez, cuando por tierra o mar tomaría demasiado tiempo, de momento estaban buscando la forma de pasar el tiempo, contando anécdotas, haciendo algunos juegos simples o solo paseando en la cubierta como lo hacía la pareja casada.

-(Eren) Ah, espero lleguemos pronto, comienzo a extrañar la tierra firme.

-(Rivaille) Pensé que te gustaba estar en el aire.

-Si me encanta, pero eso no significa que quiera estar en el por siempre.

-Comprendo, yo también, me siento más cómodo en tierra.

-¿Qué cree que encontremos en esa nueva isla Heichou?

-No lo sé Eren, es difícil de saber.

-Nuestros amigos de esa dimensión, sus versiones de este universo, ¿Estarán en ese lugar?

-Es difícil saberlo, ya ves lo diferente que es este nuevo mundo, cuando estuve en el mundo de Kristoff no existía ningún príncipe y por lo que entendí él es de otra dimensión que nosotros ni si quiera conocimos. Puede que los que conocimos estén ahí o que haya otras personas en su lugar, es casi imposible saber lo que encontremos en cada lugar que visitemos.

-Cierto, nosotros ni siquiera estábamos en casa y por lo que parece ni existimos.

-Debemos estar en algún lado, es solo que no lo hemos averiguado.

-Apuesto que cuando Riven lo descubra se pondrá muy feliz. Por fin vera a sus verdaderos padres luego de tantos años.

-Ahora que mencionas a ese chico, me recordaste que hay algo que debía decirte.

-Ah, ¿Qué cosa Levi?

-No deberías encariñarte tanto con él.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué?

-Eren, ese chico y tú se están haciendo demasiados cercanos, puede que a ambos no nos guste que nos llame padres, pero estoy notando que comienzas a dejarlo pasar y te vuelves demasiado cercano.

-Es solo afecto, después de todo en teoría estamos relacionados.

-Pero no a final de cuentas. Eren, recuerda esto, él y nosotros, somos de universos diferentes, no sabemos lo que vayamos a averiguar en este viaje, pero cuando todo llegue a su fin lo más probable es que no volveremos a verle. No quiero que la estés pasando mal por eso después, tampoco quiero que el salga afectado, por su bien y el nuestro, debemos mantener siempre una raya divisoria. ¿Ahora me comprendes?

-Ah, sí Levi como tú digas.

-Lamento si esto es algo muy duro, pero es la verdad.

-Entiendo, yo entiendo.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que Riven escucho todo desde abajo, él también estaba consciente de la situación, del afecto que desarrollaba por ellos dos, pero Rivaille tenía razón en una cosa, ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres, aunque se sintiera a gusto con ellos jamás serian la familia que el perdió, debían de mantener en claro eso, sobre todo el si lo que deseaba era recuperar a su familia. Se quedó en el interior y regreso por los pasillos apenas viendo a Astrid y Mikasa que iban en dirección contraria, ambas notaron el estado del chico más decidieron no interrumpir.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

-No estoy segura, pero pienso que el capitán Rivaille debe haber tenido algo que ver con su estado.

-¿En verdad piensas eso?

-Es un gran soldado, pero puede ser malo tratándose de los sentimientos de los otros. No es a propósito, solo que no es muy consciente de su forma de ser.

-Ya veo, bueno vayamos afuera, me gusta la sensación del viento en mi cabello, por no decir la genial vista.

-Ya hemos salido dos veces hoy.

-Entonces quedémonos más tiempo esta vez.

Las chicas salieron y fueron al frente de la cubierta donde Izuku manejaba el timón acompañado de Naruto y Kristoff.

-Es fantástico, todo esto es fantástico.

-Solo hay agua hasta donde alcanza la vista Astrid, al vivir en una isla uno diría que ya estarías acostumbrada.

-Pero no es lo mismo ver desde esta altura las cosas. Es como si el cielo y el mar fueran uno solo. Parece perderse esa división entre los dos.

-Eso me supongo, aunque no soy buena para notar esas cosas.

-Eres más de estar en batalla, igual que yo.

-Fuiste muy valiente cuando enfrentaste a ese sujeto, estabas ganando ventaja hasta que voló y comenzó a escupir bolas en de fuego.

-Lo hubiese derrotado de no ser por ese hecho, ah pero ya no importa, el Archipiélago del Fuego está sano y salvo ahora. Las cosas volverán a la normalidad en poco tiempo y el reino ya no pasara por más momentos difíciles.

-Confiemos en que sea de esa manera. Jajaja aww en serio amos esta sensación.

-Bueno si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré a buscar a Armin haya abajo.

-Como quieras jaja… ¿Ah?...

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-El viento, se siente… distinto.

-¿Distinto? Yo veo todo exactamente igual.

-Confía en mí, cambio… esta diferente.

-El dirigible no parece moverse ni un poco, todo está en calma.

-Exacto, en demasiada calma.

-No comprendo.

-Jamás escuchaste la expresión, la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Oh, no, creo que no.

-Pues eso es lo que se aproxima… una tormenta. ¡Hey ustedes! ¡Tenemos que cambiar el curso de esta cosa!

-(Naruto) ¿De qué hablas?

-(Izuku) Ya no estamos tan lejos de nuestro objetivo, si cambiamos el rumbo nos desviaremos y tomara más tiempo.

-Tienes que hacerme caso, confía en mí, se acerca una tormenta.

-(Kristoff) ¿Tormenta? Pero si esta todo soleado, apenas una que otra nube.

-Se lo que digo, he pasado por tormentas antes en Berk, pero las de haya nunca han sido como lo que siento aproximarse.

-(Naruto) Creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no creo que nada malo venga.

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad, debemos cambiar de rumbo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-(Mikasa) Calma un poco, no es bueno exaltarse si nada está pasando.

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué está sucediendo haya?

-(Eren) No lo sé Levi, vayamos a ver.

-Hey, ¿Qué es lo que los tiene discutiendo ahora?

-(Izuku) Astrid dice que estamos en peligro.

-Así es, se aproxima una tormenta marítima.

-¿Una tormenta?

-(Eren) No sé mucho del tema, pero todo el cielo se ve despejado.

-Ese es el punto, todo está demasiado tranquilo, pero sentí como el viento comenzaba a cambiar, pueden confiar en mí, se aproxima una tormenta hacia nosotros. Una muy grande de seguro.

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué tan probable es que eso pase?

-Muy probable, si somos alcanzados estaremos en grave peligro.

-(Izuku) Pero si nos desviamos ahora tomara mucho tiempo llegar a isla GX, además no hay ningún lugar cerca donde podamos refugiarnos, yo digo que sigamos derecho.

-(Naruto) Estoy de acuerdo con él, si no hay sitio donde volver, lo mejor será seguir de frente, además todo el cielo está despejado, no creo que haya nada más adelante.

-Háganme caso, debemos cambiar de dirección ahora.

-(Kristoff) Tranquila, si en verdad se aproximara una tormenta ya deberíamos tener alguna señal, como un viento repentino, o alcanzar a ver ya en la distancia algunas…nubes…

Desde la cubierta todos vieron como en su camino se alcanzaban a ver ahora grandes cúmulos de nubes oscuras que dejaban caer lluvia sobre el océano, un viento rápido los alcanzo provocando que el dirigible se tambaleara y haciendo que tuvieran que sujetarse de algo para no caer.

-(Astrid) ¿Ahora me crees?

-Te creo, te creo, ahora sí que te creo.

-Tenemos que cambiar de rumbo en este instante.

-(Rivaille) Ya escuchaste Izuku, cambia de dirección.

-¡En eso estoy! ¡En eso estoy! ¡Guarden todo lo de cubierta! ¡Aseguren las cosas haya abajo!

Al comprobarse el peligro, los demás se apuraron en guardar las cosas que estaban arriba, dentro informaron al resto para que ayudaran a resguardar demás objetos y asegurasen lo de valor. Izuku trato desesperadamente de elevar el dirigible y alejarse de la tormenta, lo que no pudo prever es que los vientos le dieran una gran impulso a ella, provocando que ahora estuviese mucho más cerca, los vientos agitaban el dirigible moderadamente, la situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa y ni si quiera estaban en el borde de la tormenta.

-(Eren) Ya hemos terminado de guardar todo, aseguramos la puerta y bloqueamos las ventanas.

-(Izuku) Bien, quédense abajo, manténganse a salvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Debo continuar dirigiendo este dirigible, no puedo irme.

-No puedes quedarte aquí solo.

-No tengo otra opción, ve ahora con los demás.

-Si te quedas aquí entonces yo me quedare, te ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Ya he enfrentado grandes peligros antes, no me iré de aquí.

Midoriya sonrió al notar lo obstinado que era Jaeger, en el fondo se alegraba de que alguien más se quedara con él para encarar el desafío.

-¿Cuál es el plan Izuku?

-Afrontar la tormenta, mantenernos en el aire y sobrevivir.

-Me gusta el plan.

Pronto el dirigible termino debajo de las grandes nubes y el ambiente cambio por completo, la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, los vientos agitaban violentamente la aeronave, el mar debajo estaba embravecido con grandes olas y peligrosos relámpagos surcaban el cielo. Izuku y Eren se sostenían fuertemente al timón intentando mantener la dirección, ambos estaban ya empapados por la lluvia y sentían la presión del viento contra ellos, entonces un grito llamo la atención de ambos.

-¡Eren! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí afuera?!

-¡¿Rivaille?!

-¡Ven ahora abajo!

-¡No podemos dejar a Izuku solo con esto! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si pensabas estar aquí me hubieses dicho!

Rivaille se sumó a los chicos de inmediato, ahora con la fuerza de los tres, el timón se mantenía más firme, pero aún tenían el problema de los vientos, la lluvia y los relámpagos pasando peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Dentro del dirigible, el equipo se encontraba en la sala común que usaban siempre, el movimiento los hacia estrellarse contra las paredes y volviendo muy difícil que se mantuvieran de pie. Riven estaba preocupado, por Eren y Rivaille afuera, puede que no fuesen sus verdaderos padres, pero los estimaba tanto como a ellos, además no podía permitir que algo les sucediera, estaban en este universo por su culpa y no dejaría que nada les impidiera volver a casa.

-(Kagome) ¡No! ¡Riven! ¡Quédate aquí!

El chico hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y continuo hacia la salida, se estrellaba contra las paredes en un vano intento de mantener el equilibrio, cuando finalmente subió la escalera que daba al exterior se topó de golpe con la aterradora situación, vientos huracanados, lluvia incesante y relámpagos por todas partes. Apenas localizo a los otros fue directo a donde se encontraban.

-(Rivaille) ¡Riven! ¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?!

-¡He venido a ayudarlos!

-¡Es muy peligroso, retírate ahora mismo!

-¡No lo hare! ¡No puedo dejar que pasen por esto!

-¡No es momento de hacerse el héroe! ¡Regresa ahora!

Riven llego hasta con ellos cuando al mismo momento un viento provoco que una madera se desprendiera, el trozo voló en el aire cortando una de las cuerdas que sujetaban el globo a la nave. De inmediato se sintió el cambio de balance, el dirigible ahora no tenía todo su aguante ni poder de dirección y se estaban poniendo en un gran peligro.

-(Izuku) ¡Tenemos que repararlo!

-(Eren) ¡Riven, sígueme, debemos encargarnos!

-¡Como tu ordenes!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren, Riven! ¡No hagan tonterías!

-¡No sueltes el timón Rivaille! ¡Apenas puedo sostenerlo!

-¡Pero esos dos idiotas!

-¡Si no reparan esa cuerda, no podremos retomar el control! ¡Es urgente que lo hagan! ¡Tú quédate aquí!

-¡Ag, Maldita sea!

Eren y Riven habían llegado no sin dificultad hasta la atadura la cual tenía aun un trozo de cuerda, el otro trozo seguía pegado al globo agitándose violentamente y siendo un peligro en caso de recibir un golpe.

-¡Tenemos que recuperar esa cuerda!

-¡No podemos alcanzarla Riven! ¡También es peligroso seguir aquí afuera!

Otro trozo de madera salió volando en dirección a los chicos que apenas alcanzaron a agacharse, cuando alzaron la vista notaron que este termino de cortar la soga y ahora solo estaba otra pequeña parte enganchada al globo, haciendo imposible que volvieran a juntarlas. En ese momento un extraño cable negro apareció el cual llego hasta el enganche del globo y regreso hasta detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios?

-(Eren) ¡Kaito! ¡Eres tú!

-¡Los cables con micrófono no son la mejor opción! ¡Pero debería aguantar!

-¡Rápido, Riven! ¡Tenemos que amarrarle!

-¡Pronto! ¡No logro resistir mucho más!

Ambos jóvenes fueron con su amigo de cabello azul para ayudarle a sujetarse, ahora que el cable sujetaba la parte superior del globo solo tenían que terminar de amarrarlo al extremo de la cubierta.

-¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Ya casi!

Justo cuando los tres terminaron de amarrarlo, la situación se tornó desesperada, pues otros dos cables se desamarraron y ahora amenazaban con desestabilizar toda la aeronave. Eren comenzaba a pensar lo peor cuando en ese momento todo el grupo salió a la tormenta para ayudar en la situación, Naruto alcanzo a sujetar una de las cuerdas mientras que Jean tomo la otra, tomados de las manos de otros para salir volando por la fuerza del viento.

-Vamos chicos, debemos seguir ayudando.

-(Armin) ¡Eren amigo!

-¡Rivaille necesita ayuda en el timón! ¡Ve con el pronto!

-(Kagome) ¡Cuidado! ¡Están volando trozos de madera!

El sitio era un caos, la tormenta continuaba con su intensidad atemorizando al equipo, los relámpagos provocaban terribles sustos, el agua volvía resbaladizo el piso en el cual ya era de por sí difícil mantenerse de pie por causa del viento. Teniendo aun las sogas de los otros cables en sus manos, Naruto y Jean fueron jalados por los demás consiguiendo volver a amarrarlas, Kaito creo más cables que lanzo como el anterior, asegurándoles después a las sogas para dar una mayor firmeza.

-(Marco) ¡Tenemos que volver adentro!

-(Astrid) ¡No! ¡Hay que esperar! ¡Más sogas pueden soltarse!

-(Jean) ¡Es peligroso seguir aquí afuera!

-(Naruto) ¡Diablos! ¡Ayúdenme!

-(Kristoff) ¡Ya te tengo pequeño! Por poco sales volando.

-¡Por lo que más quieras no me sueltes!

-(Rivaille) ¡Tsk esta cosa sigue muy rígida!

-(Izuku) ¡No desistan! ¡No podemos perder control del timón!

-(Armin) ¡Casi no podemos dirigirle!

-(Riven) ¡Padre! ¡Tengan cuidado haya!

Un relámpago paso rozando la punta de madera de la nave, provocando que un trozo de madera saliera volando, el trozo golpeo directamente a Armin en la cabeza haciendo que se soltara, con menos fuerza Rivaille e Izuku ya no pudieron sostenerle y ambos cayeron dejando que el timon se moviera incontrolablemente en todas direcciones. El rubio había quedado inconsciente y su cuerpo disparado hacia atrás Mikasa apenas logró atraparle salvándole la vida. Una ráfaga fuerte de viento levanto el frente del dirigible dejándoles inclinados y haciendo que se sujetaran de cualquier cosa posible.

-(Izuku) ¡Hay maldita sea!

-(Rivaille) ¡Ya no podemos retomar el control!

-(Astrid) ¡Ya no me parece tan genial volar!

Mikasa seguía sosteniendo a su novio inconsciente así como a ella del hueco que daba al interior, con un gran esfuerzo consiguió pasarlo por sobre si misma, dejándole caer al interior del dirigible donde estaría a salvo, solo que tal hazaña la dejo agotada, provocando que su fuerza fallara y soltándose ella, acto que no pasó desapercibido para su fiel compañero castaño.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!

-(Riven) ¡Papa, no te sueltes!

El chico fue directo a ella atrapándola, ambos continuaron con su caída impactándose con Naruto, que se soltó de su agarre, los tres cayeron hasta estrellarse del lado opuesto deteniendo su caída por muy poco.

-(Kristoff) ¡Amigos!

-(Marco) ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

-(Naruto) ¡¿Te parece que estamos bien?! ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Esto ya no puede ponerse peor! Oh, oh…

Los tres notaron como la parte donde estaban se agrietaba para finalmente romperse dejándoles caer al exterior. El resto del grupo observo horrorizado como ellos caían hacia la tormenta sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

-(Rivaille) ¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!

Fue entonces que Kaito que estaba cerca de Rivaille se soltó y aprovechando la inclinación fue corriendo, dándose impulso para luego saltar al vacío con ellos. Los cuatro desaparecieron en la oscuridad, mientras el viento regresaba al dirigible a una posición más estable, causando que todos cayeran al suelo, fue entonces que Izuku noto frente suyo el timón el cual se había arrancado, lo tomo con total incredulidad, pues era justo lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento.

-¡Hay cielos! ¡Hay cielos! ¡Hay cielos!

-(Astrid) ¡Tenemos que volver al interior!

-¡Excelente idea! ¡Yo primero! –Dijo llevando consigo el timón-.

-¡EREEEEEEEENNNNNN! ¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!

-(Kagome) ¡Rivaille No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Pero Eren! ¡El cayo por la borda con los demás!

-¡No puedes hacer nada por ellos ahora!

-¡Tengo que buscarlo!

-(Riven) ¡De nada servirá que saltes! ¡Es una muerte segura!

-(Marco) ¡Dense prisa! ¡Volvamos al interior!

-¡Ya los encontraremos luego! ¡Te juro por mi vida que encontrara a Eren!

Rivaille miro de forma molesta a Riven y de mala gana tuvo que regresar con ellos al interior del dirigible, sin timón, ni nadie que dirigiera, lo único que el grupo podía hacer era quedarse dentro, sintiendo toda la furia de la tormenta azotar la endeble nave. Los bruscos movimientos causaban que se estrellaran constantemente entre las paredes y ellos mismos, Marco y Jean sostenían a Armin el cual continuaba inconsciente, Rivaille por su parte solo podía esperar que Eren estuviese a salvo haya afuera, deseo que nada malo le pasara ni a él ni a los otros y entonces un fuerte golpe contra la pared le hizo perder el conocimiento. El dirigible continuaba siendo azotado en todas direcciones a través de la tormenta, sin que ninguno de sus tripulantes restantes tuviera la menor idea de donde irían a terminar.

En un lugar lejano, en una gran ciudad, se encontraba un enorme palacio y dentro de este había una figura en el trono la cual recibía la llegada de tres informantes.

-Mi señor, el plan para arrasar con el continente Altira, ha fallado, el paso fue bloqueado.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?! -Se levantó mostrando su molestia-.

-Todo indica que alguien ha descubierto lo que se hacía y han acabado con el paso, es imposible volver a hacerlo.

-Alguien ha hecho esto, ¿Quién exactamente?

-No… lo sabemos mi señor.

-No lo saben, bien, bien, ¡Pues averígüenlo!

-¡Como ordene señor!

Los tres estaban retirándose cuando se escucharon disparos y los que iban al lado cayeran al suelo, asustando al de en medio que veía la sangre salir de sus cuerpos.

-Se-se-¿Señor?...

-Tres son inútiles, pero creo que uno, con buena motivación, dará mejor resultado.

-¡Como ordene señor! –salió corriendo-.

-Con que, hay alborotadores en mi mundo, parece que tendré que empezar a tomar, medidas contra ellos. Por suerte, tengo a la persona perfecta para encargarse de problemas… molestos, Jajajajajaja.

 **Después de incluir a un nuevo miembro, la tragedia ha azotado al equipo y no solo eso, sino que se avecinan nuevos y grandes problemas. ¿Qué fue de Eren y los otros? ¿Qué pasara con los del dirigible? ¿Dónde irán a terminar todos? Pronto veremos lo que ha sucedido con nuestro peculiar grupo.**


	18. Chapter 18 Pantano Salvaje

**Tras los trágicos eventos del capítulo anterior, estamos de vuelta con nuestra historia, veamos en qué lugar misterioso terminaron nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Capítulo 18: Pantano Salvaje**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

Axrex se sentía con tranquilidad pues finalmente podía continuar con su investigación sin problema alguno, estaba haciendo algunos descubrimientos, pero aún demasiado pequeños como para solucionar sus dudas y problemas. En la maqueta la gente continuaba durmiendo en la plaza central sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que pasadas unas horas todos comenzaron a despertar.

-(Andrés) ¡AWWWW! Dormí mucho…

-(Alex) Pero dormimos bien en mucho tiempo.

-(Lily) Ah, pues yo ya tengo hambre.

-(Diego) ¿Qué?

Recordando el incidente previo los chicos de inmediato callaron a su amiga y comenzaron a alejarse corriendo de la multitud en dirección a la casa que ocupaban, ya ahí dejaron a Lily encerrada en el cuarto que ocupaba para después bloquear la puerta y hasta las ventanas que daban al exterior.

-¡No creo que nada de esto sea necesario!

-(Alex) ¡Claro que sí! Ni siquiera Kile crearía tal nivel de destrucción.

-¿Por lo menos pueden traerme algo de comer?

-(Andrés) ¡Ya veremos!

Los chicos regresaban al interior de la casa con pesadez, mientras que algunas personas que iban pasando notaban la extraña escena, así como la mano de la chica que se asomaba por la ventana. Diego salió después con un pequeño letrero que dejo colocado al frente de la casa.

-Prohibido dejarla salir.

-(Gumí) Me parece perfecto.

-(Ash) Estoy de acuerdo.

-(Anna) Correré la voz.

-¡Oigan! ¡Chicos! ¡¿De verdad esto es necesario?!

Lily no tenía ni idea de que sus amigos la habían dejado encerrada apropósito ni que dejaron una señal para evitar que la liberaran, la chica pasaría ahora por algunos momentos difíciles antes de ganar la confianza de todos nuevamente.

 **En el otro Universo**

Eren se sentía adormilado, no conseguía precisar nada, podía sentir que ya no estaban en la tormenta, pues percibía los rayos del sol, escuchaba los sonidos de la naturaleza, insectos, aves, así como el sonido del agua serena circulando. Se incorporó con dificultad del suelo húmedo llamando la atención de otros.

-Eren, por fin despiertas.

-¿Mikasa?

-Gracias al cielo que te encuentras bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-(Naruto) Caímos del dirigible en plena tormenta, por poco azotamos contra el mar de no ser porque Latíos nos rescató, pero perdiste el conocimiento en cierto punto.

-¿Latíos estas diciendo?

-(Kaito) Cuando vi que caían de inmediato me lance hacia ustedes para transformarme, en cuanto cambie los atrape y comencé a andar en el aire. Pero creo que el esfuerzo de llevar a tres personas, más las dificultades de la tormenta fueron más de lo que pude soportar, el viento nos arrastró hasta aquí donde finalmente descendimos y volví a mi forma original.

-(Mikasa) La tormenta continuo durante la noche, ahora por fin se ha despejado.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos, ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este?

El chico observaba a su alrededor notando la selva pantanosa en todas direcciones, ríos de agua serena, insectos revoloteando, grandes árboles extraños cuyas copas cubrían parte del cielo, además él y sus amigos estaban con algunas leves heridas y sus ropajes sucios.

-(Naruto) Creo que estamos en ese lugar que menciono Izuku en su mapa, el gran pantano del Oeste.

-¿El pantano del oeste? Eso significa que…

-(Mikasa) Que estamos en el continente de Batavia.

Los cuatro no tenían idea del vasto territorio en el que se encontraban, ni de los peligros que podían existir en ese ambiente salvaje. En otro punto lejano, un dirigible se hallaba estrellado contra los arboles creando un claro en el lugar, de la nave estaban comenzando a salir las personas que observaban el sitio donde terminaron.

-(Kagome) ¡Wow! Esa sí que fue una gran tormenta.

-(Kristoff) Ni que lo digas, tuvimos mucha suerte de salir con vida. Ag, este suelo es muy blando, ya ensucie mis botas.

-Estamos en un pantano, es natural que sea de esa manera.

-(Izuku) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mi pobre dirigible!

-(Marco) Tranquilo, no esta tan mal.

-¡¿No está mal?! ¡Solo míralo! ¡Tiene piezas faltantes! ¡Se desprendieron otras! ¡Las sogas se enredaron! ¡El timón ya no está en su lugar! ¡Todos mis años de esfuerzo fueron destruidos en instantes! ¡AAAAA! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-(Jean) Por lo menos el globo sigue intacto.

-Es que ese si lo hice de un buen material. ¡Pero el resto está dañado! ¡Y solo hablamos del exterior! ¡Por dentro también es un desastre!

-Bueno con calma amiguito. No nos va a servir de nada desesperarnos.

-¡Es el momento perfecto para desesperarse!

-Bien yo no puedo hacer nada con este chico, alguien más hágase cargo.

Izuku continuaba llorando en el suelo mientras Marco trataba de animarlo, en la cubierta se encontraban, Astrid, Riven, Armin y Rivaille, los cuales ya habían recuperado el conocimiento más seguían con dolor de cabeza.

-(Astrid) Parece que hay muchos daños, pero la integridad de la nave no está comprometida, tuvimos mucha suerte.

-(Riven) Creo que podremos reparar todo, aun cuesta creer que saliéramos con vida de tan terrible tormenta.

-(Armin) No estamos todos ¡Agh! Mikasa, Eren, Naruto y Kaito desaparecieron, tenemos que encontrarles.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero mientras no podamos volver al aire no es mucho lo que podemos hacer.

-Él tiene razón, debemos comenzar con las reparaciones primero, en cuanto estemos en mejores condiciones podremos iniciar su búsqueda.

-Ellos pueden estar lastimados, pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda. No podemos perderlos, no de esta manera. No puedo perderlos…

-Tú y ellos, llevan muchos años juntos, ¿No es así?

-Eren y Mikasa fueron mis únicos amigos cuando niño, estuvieron siempre que los necesite, inclusive después del ataque en que perdimos nuestro hogar y luego de que perdiera a mi abuelo. Prácticamente son mi familia, por eso me aterra pensar que por mi culpa ellos puedan…puedan estar…

-No pienses en eso, ni siquiera lo hagas.

-Ella tiene razón, seguro que papa, Mikasa y los demás se encuentran bien, estoy seguro que nos están buscando también. Ya verás que pronto volveremos a estar todos juntos nuevamente.

-Eso espero, no me imagino el mundo sin ellos.

-(Rivaille) Eren es fuerte y esa chica también, los otros dos no se quedan atrás… de alguna manera vamos a hallarles, pero antes de eso necesitamos saber exactamente en donde estamos. Llama a los otros Riven, debemos comenzar un plan de acción.

-Claro, como tú mandes.

Tras el llamado de Riven el grupo regreso a la cubierta donde era necesario poner en orden las acciones que harían, siendo la más importante la reparación del dirigible.

-(Kagome) Afortunadamente el daño no ha sido tan extenso como pensábamos, hay que hacer reparaciones generales por todos lados, pero nada que impida que el dirigible se eleve de nuevo.

-(Marco) Si todos cooperamos podremos reparar cada daño y ponernos en vuelo lo antes posible. Por suerte al estar hecho de madera podremos conseguir los trozos que necesitamos de los árboles, solo hay que hacer unos cortes preciosos.

-(Astrid) Aún queda una duda chicos, seguimos sin saber dónde estamos.

-(Jean) Es cierto, la tormenta nos desvió demasiado de nuestro curso, no estábamos cerca de tierra firme cuando viajábamos.

-(Kristoff) Y el único que podría saberlo sigue tirado en el suelo lamentándose de la destrucción de su nave.

-(Izuku) Agggh…

-(Rivaille) ¡Hey Izuku! ¡Levántate ya!

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene? He perdido lo único que amaba.

-Tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos y tú eres el que más conoce sobre este mundo, ahora levántate y observa un poco.

-No quiero hacerlo…

-¡Que te levantes ahora mismo!

-Bien…tú ganas…

-(Riven) No cabe duda que eres idéntico a mi papa Rivaille, siempre conseguía que la gente obedeciera de esa forma.

-Por favor Riven, no es el momento para comparar.

-Muy bien, veamos en qué lugar horrible terminamos esta vez…am…am…

Izuku llego a la orilla observando el paisaje selvático pantanoso delante suyo, la luz se filtraba por entre las copas de los arboles mostrándole el lugar, pero seguía siendo oscuro por la misma sombra de estos. Había pedazos de tierra y ríos atravesando el suelo, toda clase de vegetación, insectos pasando de un lado a otro y bandadas de aves volando por entre y sobre la vegetación.

-Am…no está mal, si algo selvático, muy húmedo, hay muchos insectos, totalmente… ¡Agh!...salvaje…oh diablos… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El chico bajo corriendo y gritando al interior sorprendiendo a todos y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta que habían dejado abierta, tras hacerlo de inmediato tomo algunas cosas y regreso corriendo muy preocupado a la cubierta.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡Tomen esto! ¡Manténganse alerta! ¡Este no es lugar para bajar la guardia ni un minuto!

El chico le entrego sus flechas a Kagome, el hacha a Astrid, así como el hacha destruida previamente por Night a Rivaille que no entendía que le pasaba ahora al chico de cabello peliverde, el cual corría de un lado a otro por la cubierta intentando reparar las cosas.

-Hey tú, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¡¿Qué me ocurre?! ¡¿Qué me ocurre?! ¡¿Qué no ocurre?! ¡Ustedes no se dan cuenta pero estamos en grave peligro! ¡De todos los lugares que pudimos terminar tenía que ser este! ¡Hubiese sido preferible estrellarnos y morir en el océano!

-(Kristoff) ¡Wow, wow! Amiguito, con calma, no te estamos entendiendo nada.

-¡Que estamos en el continente de Batavia!

-(Riven) ¿El continente mayor? ¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema?

-¡Que estamos en el gran pantano del oeste! ¡Uno de los sitios más peligrosos del mundo! ¡Es preferible estar en ILEGAND antes que aquí!

-(Astrid) ¡Espera! ¡¿El pantano del oeste?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes idiota?!

-¡Porque no me di cuenta hasta ahora!

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es muy, pero muy malo! –Dijo para ir hacia el interior-.

-(Armin) Yo sigo sin entender, serían tan amables de explicarnos.

-¡El pantano del oeste es el último sitio en el que quieren estar chicos!

-(Jean) ¿Por qué? Solo se ve como cualquier otro pantano.

-(Izuku) Pero no lo es, este sitio es tan peligroso que nadie viene hacia él, ni siquiera los hombres de Axrex están tan locos como para adentrarse en él.

-Sigo sin comprender. –Fue cuando regreso Astrid-.

-Todo el mundo ha escuchado las terribles historias sobre el pantano del oeste, un territorio salvaje, lleno de bestias extrañas y peligrosas, bestias aterradoras, que cazan lo que sea que encuentren en su camino.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué clase de bestias?

-(Rivaille) Si hay animales peligrosos podemos manejarlos.

-(Izuku) ¡Pero no a los Acosadores Nocturnos!

-¿Los que?

-Las bestias más temidas del pantano, quirópteros aterradores.

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué es un quiróptero?

-(Astrid) Es como se les dice a los murciélagos.

-(Jean) ¿Murciélagos? ¿Murciégalos? ¿Están los dos paranoicos por unos pequeños murciélagos?

-¡¿Qué pequeños ni que nada?!

-¡Ya regreso! -Izuku bajo y volvió rápidamente con un pergamino enrollado dirigiéndose al resto- ¡Veamos qué te parece esto!

Al desenrollarlo en el suelo mostro un dibujo muy detallado sobre una criatura que ninguno de ellos jamás había visto, pero que hasta en su forma era única. No se parecía a los pequeños murciélagos que Jean había visto antes, este en cambio se veía como un peligroso depredador, lo que serían los brazos con alas se habían convertido en musculosas patas delanteras que sostenían a su cuerpo, las patas traseras se convirtieron en brazos que pasaban por sobre los otros y terminaban en afiladas garras, su cuerpo era peludo, sin cola, pero la cabeza era muy grande, con protuberancias enormes en las orejas y la nariz, unos ojos muy pequeños y una gran boca con afilados dientes en ella, un verdadero monstruo por donde se viera.

-(Izuku) Ese es un acosador nocturno, un ser temido en todo el mundo.

-(Rivaille) Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo como esto existía. ¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

-No mucho, muy pocos que los hayan visto han salido con vida. Cuando se capturo uno vieron que media como metro y medio de alto, pero según los relatos pueden llegar a los dos metros o más. Tienen mala visión, pero un excelente oído, así es como logran localizar a sus presas, son depredadores claro está, no se sabe mucho pero se cree que cazan en grupos y pueden atacar a animales más grandes que ellos. Parece que prefieren moverse en la noche, pero en un ambiente oscuro como esta selva pantanosa, no hay mucha diferencia en el día.

-(Astrid) Se dice que son seres terriblemente agresivos, sanguinarios, hay rumores de expedicionarios que entraron y nunca volvieron a ser vistos, dirigibles que cayeron, barcos que encallaron y cuyos tripulantes fueron devorados. Por eso mismo nunca se ha podido explorar la totalidad del pantano, de hecho hasta los dirigibles prefieren rodearlo antes que atravesarlo. Ni en el aire te sientes seguro.

-(Kagome) Entonces es muy peligroso que permanezcamos en este lugar.

-Demasiado, demasiado peligroso.

-¡Tenemos que reparar mi dirigible lo antes posible y alzar el vuelo! Cada segundo en tierra tenemos más probabilidad de ser asesinados por esas cosas.

-(Rivaille) Entonces no perdamos tiempo, si este sitio es tan peligroso como dicen debemos irnos, recorran la zona cercana, tomen la madera buena que encuentren y regresen, haremos las reparaciones en tiempo record.

-(Riven) ¿Qué hay de la búsqueda de Eren y los demás? Ellos no saben el peligro que acecha en esta selva.

-(Jean) Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí podríamos ser atacados y no habrá nadie que los salve, tendremos que buscarlos desde el aire.

-Pero, pero ellos…

-(Marco) Los encontraremos, no te angusties antes de tiempo, ahora vayamos a ayudar al resto.

-(Izuku) Agh, no quiero salir pero hay que hacerlo.

La nueva información provoco cierto temor en el equipo, que al salir permanecieron en todo momento en completo estado de alerta, pues no todo el tiempo te enterabas de que había un potencial depredador sanguinario escondido en la espesura, una bestia a la que al parecer hasta los hombres de Axrex temían, así que cada segundo en ese lugar era otro segundo que se encontraban en peligro. Mientras Riven ayudaba a Armin a recolectar madera, no podía evitar pensar en Eren y los otros, si no tenían cuidado podrían encontrarse con una de esa peligrosas criaturas y no sabrían cómo enfrentarlas.

-(Por favor, tengan cuidado).

A gran distancia de ellos, Eren, Mikasa, Naruto y Kaito, terminaban de comprobar que estuviesen en buen estado para así comenzar a recorrer la selva, sin tener imaginación de los grandes peligros que había en ella.

-(Naruto) No se parece a ninguna selva de mi mundo que recuerde.

-(Kaito) Se mezclaron demasiadas dimensiones, los ambientes que vemos podrían ser partes de distintos mundos.

-(Mikasa) Como el desierto en Kyojinland, se parecía al desierto del mundo de Naruto.

-Exacto, no debemos buscar el mundo de origen de este lugar en nuestra memoria, pues puede ser un rompecabezas de muchos otros. En vez de eso debemos buscar a nuestros amigos, donde quieran que estén.

-(Naruto) ¡¿En dónde podrán estar?! ¡Este lugar es enorme!

-(Eren) Si nosotros terminamos aquí es probable que ellos también, seguro que nos están buscando en este momento.

-(Mikasa) Kaito, ¿Qué tal si te transformas en Latíos de nuevo?

-Temo que esta vez no será posible, por lo que recuerdo la tormenta fue mucho para él pues se encontraba exhausto cuando llegamos aquí, dudo que pueda traerlo de vuelta y aun si lo hago, probablemente esté muy débil para volar.

-Entonces tendremos que seguir a pie por este lugar.

-(Naruto) No esta tan mal, si es una selva pantanosa, pero podría ser peor. Podríamos haber muerto en esa tormenta, eso sería peor.

-(Kaito) Si la idea era animarnos, lamento decirte que no salió muy bien Naruto.

-(Eren) Ah, espero que Rivaille y los demás la estén pasando mejor que nosotros.

-(Mikasa) Seguro que están bien, están todos juntos.

-No pareces muy preocupada por Armin.

-Si estuviese solo lo estaría, es cierto que recibió un fuerte golpe, pero logre ponerle a salvo, con la compañía del resto estará seguro. Además no es tan frágil como parece, es ingenioso, ya ves que sus planes nos ayudaron muchas veces anteriormente.

-Ojala estuviera aquí, el suele tener buenas ideas para estos casos.

-Lo sé, pero será mejor que este con ellos, estoy segura que en conjunto con Rivaille podrán sacar de apuros al grupo.

-Pero ¿Quién nos sacara de apuros a nosotros? Tal vez si me convierto en titán podremos atravesar este lugar más fácilmente.

-(Kaito) Yo no te recomendaría hacer eso, este terreno es muy blando, puede haber arenas movedizas, trampas de lodo, por no decir que no sabemos qué tan profundos sean algunos ríos. Si te transformas fácilmente podrías quedar atascado y sería un problema más que una ayuda.

-(Naruto) Aunque ese rayo que se hace podría ser una especie de señal para los demás. –Dijo subiendo a la rama de un árbol- Como una bengala, sería perfecto.

-(Kaito) Oh podemos llamar atención indeseada, si pasa un dirigible de Axrex seguro que vendrán y nos encontraran. Además quien sabe que pueda haber en esta selva, no me da buena espina.

-¡Sea lo que sea, yo podre derrotarlo! ¡De veras! –Dijo bajando al suelo dejando tras suyo un pequeño riachuelo- ¡Amigos! ¡Nada de nada puede sorprenderme!

Cuatro largos tentáculos aparecieron desde el agua asustando a los otros tres que de inmediato le gritaron, al darse cuenta del peligro el chico corrió hasta ellos y vieron como un ser extraño que parecía una gran bola café se arrastraba a la tierra.

-(Naruto) ¿Un pulpo?

-(Eren y Mikasa) ¿Un qué?

-(Kaito) Pensé que los pulpos no podían salir a tierra, ah y este solo tiene cuatro tentáculos, aunque parece tener cuatro grandes ventosas debajo de su cabeza.

-(Naruto) ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? ¿Sera peligroso?

La criatura alzo los tentáculos y sorprendentemente se acercó a ellos velozmente.

-(Eren) No sé mucho de animales, pero yo creo que sí, ¡Lo mejor será correr!

El gran pulpo los persiguió atravesó del terreno húmedo y no fue sino hasta que treparon a un gran árbol que estuvieron a salvo, pues el animal no lograba treparlo ni alcanzarles.

-(Mikasa) No me gusta este lugar.

-(Naruto) ¡Esa cosa se ve rara! ¡Y cambia de color en un instante! ¡Eso es genial, pero aún es aterrador!

-(Kaito) ¿Qué clase de mundo demente creo este Axrex?

-(Naruto) ¡Lárgate de aquí maldito animal! ¡Ya he comido a tus parientes!

El pulpo continuaba intentando alcanzarles cuando un aterrador rugido resonó entre la selva, los chicos se preguntaban que pudo haberlo hecho, cuando el otro animal rápidamente se alejó y regreso lo más veloz que pudo al agua.

-Se fue por fin.

(Kaito) No porque quisiera.

-(Eren) Parece que hay más cosas en este lugar de que preocuparnos, más peligrosas que ese ser anfibio.

-(Mikasa) Sera mejor avanzar rápido, lo que haya hecho ese ruido puede no estar lejos y no tenemos certeza de que no trepe a los árboles.

-Bien pensado, hay que irnos de aquí.

Tras bajar del árbol comenzaron a correr en una dirección cualquiera, sencillamente del lado que sentían que no provenía el rugido, en su camino la espesura del pantano hacia que todo se viera muy similar y la visión del cuerpo brutalmente despedazado de un ciervo en su camino les aterro, pues era la prueba de que existían depredadores peligrosos en el lugar. Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir para ambos grupos, uno buscaba desesperadamente señal del otro, mientras que estos se esforzaban lo más rápido posible en terminar las reparaciones.

-(Izuku) Con esto el timón vuelve a estar en su lugar, ya podre dirigir la nave.

-(Kristoff) Excelente, las reparaciones abajo casi han terminado.

-¡Astrid! ¡Necesito ayuda de este lado!

-¡En seguida voy Kagome!

-(Jean) ¡La puerta y la compuerta inferior están listas!

-(Marco) Terminamos de arreglarlas, ah, me siento cansado.

-(Rivaille) No se detengan, aún quedan unos huecos del otro lado de la cubierta.

-(Riven) Creo que con esta madera bastara para cubrirlos.

-(Armin) Démonos prisa, ya está atardeciendo. No pasara mucho para que anochezca y entonces seguro que este sitio se volverá más peligroso.

-¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! ¡GRRRRARAAAAAAAWWWWW!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-(Izuku) Eso mi amigo, es una mala señal.

-(Astrid) Los acosadores nocturnos ya deben estar empezando a moverse. Hay que darnos más prisa aun.

-(Rivaille) ¡Terminemos las reparaciones! ¡Quiero que estemos despegando en media hora máximo!

-¡A LA ORDEN!

Si ya estaban al 100% ahora estaban dando el 200%, no podían permitirse seguir en tierra, no con esas cosas merodeando en las cercanías. Los rugidos en la distancia los instaban a terminar el trabajo a la brevedad, la reparación se concretó en el tiempo estimado justo cuando la noche comenzaba su reinado en el cielo, el dirigible comenzó a elevarse rápidamente y cuando ya estaban a varios metros del suelo consiguieron ver como tres de esas temibles bestias llegaban al claro, primero revisaban los trozos de madera desechados de la nave y luego enfocaron hacia esta para comenzar rugidos escalofriantes, agitando los brazos y saltando.

-(Kagome) ¡En verdad son horrendos!

-(Kristoff) Me alegro tanto de que termináramos justo a tiempo.

-(Armin) Ni siquiera se alcanzan a ver sus ojos, es sorprendente que puedan ubicarnos solo por el sonido, es una adaptación increíble, sacrificar la vista por un mejor oído.

-(Riven) Eso no importa, tenemos que encontrar a los demás pronto, están solos haya abajo en esa selva mientras estas cosas y quien sabe que otras están moviéndose para comenzar sus cacerías.

-(Rivaille) Date prisa Izuku, hay que encontrarles lo antes posible.

El dirigible salió del claro mostrando ante ellos un paisaje sorprendente, detrás suyo alcanzaba a verse el océano en la distancia, pero de frente era otro océano de árboles hasta donde llegaba la vista. Encontrar al grupo de Eren seria como hallar una aguja en un pajar. Por su parte Eren y los demás no la estaban pasando particularmente bien, el pantano era un sitio muy peligroso, grandes insectos, extrañas plantas, el terreno mismo, todo era un desafío constante. Ahora además estaban lidiando con esos extraños seres depredadores que salían de la nada y les atacaban. Naruto con sus clones y Kaito que cambio por el traje con la espada, hacían todo su esfuerzo por mantenerlos a raya.

-¡Lárguense de aquí bastardos!

Fue lo que grito un clon haciendo que uno huyera, pero después fue capturado por otros dos, en cuanto lo mordieron el clon se desvaneció y la nube de humo confundió a los quirópteros.

-(Eren) ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido, Rápido, Rápido!

-(Mikasa) ¡¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?!

-¡Sean lo que sean, no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo! Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para refugiarnos.

-(Naruto) ¡Hey todos mis clones! ¡Por aquí!

Los pocos clones que aún quedaban fueron detrás de los cuatro, para así tenerlos cubiertos. Al no tener armas y ser una situación de emergencia, Eren y Mikasa se encontraban en el medio, estando Kaito adelante y Naruto y los clones al final. La oscuridad de la selva, sumando la dificultad del terreno, volvían cada segundo una pesadilla sin fin.

-(Kaito) ¡No se alejen! ¡Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos!

-(Eren) Quizá sea buena idea transformarme.

-(Mikasa) Si lo haces saldremos volando por la explosión y si nos alejamos nos atacaran esas cosas antes de que cambies.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?

-Seguir corriendo por el momento no es mala idea.

-¡Agth! ¡Maldición!

Fueron las últimas palabras de un clon cuando uno de esos animales le salto encima dejándolo bajo suyo, solo entonces este se desvaneció confundiendo al depredador nuevamente.

-(Naruto) ¡Se me acaban los clones! ¡Tenemos que encontrar refugio!

-(Eren) Esas cosas vienen de todas direcciones y no dejan de llegar, no podremos continuar corriendo por mucho más tiempo.

-¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!

Uno de esos depredadores llego corriendo desde el frente directo hacia Kaito, este pese a no ser alguien de naturaleza violenta utilizo su espada para darle un veloz corte que corto el rostro de la criatura haciendo salir la sangre, la criatura al voltearse por el dolor quedo expuesta y recibió otro ataque el cual se incrusto profundamente en su lomo, un golpe fatal y el animal cayó al suelo desangrándose, aunque sus actos los pusieron a salvo, Kaito se encontraba un poco paralizado por lo hecho.

-Yo no usaba mis armas para esto… solo eran adornos para canciones…

-(Mikasa) Pues me alegro que sepas usarla. Si no ya lo habríamos lamentado.

-Como quiera no estamos fuera de peligro, ahora que lo veo bien este último parece un poco más grande. Puede que haya otros igual o aún mayores.

-(Naruto) Si es así, yo no quiero averiguarlo.

-(Mikasa) Hay que darnos prisa y subir a un árbol, quizá no puedan trepar igual que la otra bestia.

-Si hacemos eso los demás nunca nos hallaran. Las ramas nos cubrirán.

-¡Ya estamos completamente cubiertos! ¡Mientras estemos en un sitio alto tendremos más posibilidad de sobrevivir!

-¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!

Un nuevo acosador nocturno llego y se abalanzo sobre otro clon, este fue agitado violentamente en la mandíbula antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Mierda, ya solo me quedan tres!

-(Eren) ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Los chicos tuvieron que correr a través de la oscura selva, cruzando a nado los ríos que encontraban y teniendo cuidado con cada cosa en su camino. Tras casi una hora de estar corriendo, al salir a un espacio abierto, por fin divisaron algo que parecía prometedor.

-(Mikasa) Miren, hay una elevación rocosa más adelante.

-(Kaito) Se ve escarpada, podemos treparla pero seguro que ellos no.

-(Eren) Estaremos a salvo allí, además podemos hacer una señal si vemos el dirigible, es más pueden que ellos vayan a ese lugar también.

-¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!

Varios depredadores más llegaron desde el mismo camino que venían, atrapando a los tres clones, los cuales fueron violentamente atacados antes de desaparecer.

-¡Carajo! ¡Eran los últimos!

-¡Haz más clones Naruto!

-¡No es tan fácil Eren! ¡Necesito recuperar cierta energía! Y llevamos mucho corriendo sin descansar.

-(Kaito) ¡No importa si puede o no! ¡Comiencen a correr!

Los cuatro de inmediato atravesaron ese pequeño prado en dirección a la selva, los depredadores percibieron el movimiento con su excelente odio y comenzaron a correr tras ellos. Eren sentía que estaba cerca del colapso, cada momento de ese día en el pantano era un desafío interminable, ahora su única oportunidad de sobrevivir era llegar pronto a las rocas.

-(Kaito) ¡No se rindan podemos lograrlo!

-(Naruto) ¡Aght! ¡Ayúdenme!

Naruto que salto una raíz elevada, cayó en un poso lodoso quedando atascado, Kaito regreso y con gran esfuerzo saco al niño para luego llevarlo sobre su espalda, solo poco después los quirópteros pasaron por sobre el mismo sitio, ya estaban pisándoles los talones.

-(Mikasa) ¡Se encuentran muy cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca!

-(Eren) ¡Mierda aún estamos lejos!

-¡Dame esa espada ahora Kaito!

Este le arrojo el arma y la chica se detuvo asustando a Eren que también se detuvo notando a los depredadores que seguían acercándose.

-¡Yo me encargare de ellos! ¡Les daré tiempo para correr!

-¡No estés jugando! ¡Ven con nosotros ahora!

-¡Necesitan llegar haya! ¡Ahora váyanse!

-¡Deja de jugar al héroe Mikasa! ¡No sabes pelear contra ellos! ¡Ni sabes cuantos pueden ser!

-¡Eren, márchate ahora!

-¡Vámonos Eren! ¡No hay tiempo para esto!

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Suéltame, Kaito!

-¡No dejes que regrese!

Kaito llevo arrastras a Eren quien seguía intentando liberarse, el chico vio cómo su mejor amiga se desaparecía en la oscuridad, para luego escucharse los rugidos de esos animales. Solo unos minutos después consiguieron llegar hasta las rocas y Naruto de inmediato comenzó a treparlas marcando un camino seguro por donde elevarse, aunque Eren trato en principio de volver con Mikasa, su amigo adulto logro impedirlo, convenciéndolo de que trepara. Pasaron momentos angustiantes en su escalada, la noche volvía difícil saber de qué se sujetaban, si una roca o una liana, pero finalmente consiguieron llegar a una saliente a unos treinta metros del suelo y apenas encima de los árboles, era lo suficientemente ancha para descansar, pero era lo que menos quería hacer Eren.

-Mikasa, tenemos que volver por Mikasa.

-¡No bajaras de este lugar Eren!

-¡No puedo dejarla atrás Kaito! ¡No me perdonare si algo le pasa!

-¡Y yo no me perdonare si algo les pasa a ustedes! ¡Yo voy a ir por ella!

Kaito se lanzó desde la saliente para luego cubrirse del brillo azul y blanco, Latíos surgió y voló al interior de la selva. Fueron minutos aterradores para Eren y Naruto, que solo podía consolar a su amigo quien seguía mirando expectante al horizonte, sin tener la menor idea de donde podrían encontrarse.

-(Naruto) Ira por ella, ira por ella, va a encontrarla.

Pasaron un par de momentos hasta que por fin vieron una figura salir volando de la selva y dirigirse a ellos llevando consigo otro objeto. Cuando se acercó comprobaron que era Latíos trayendo a Mikasa, el chico apenas llego a la saliente dejando caer el cuerpo de la chica y el al lado. El respiraba agitadamente, mientras la chica tenía un par de heridas, sangre en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!

-Latíos, ¿Qué paso?

-Eran muchos…apenas escapamos…vienen hacia aquí.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Despierta, Mikasa! ¡Por favor!

-¡Eren, debemos hacer una señal! ¡Estamos en peligro!

Aunque no quería dejarla, Eren y Naruto reunieron la vegetación de la saliente y después el rubio uso su poder para crear fuego, comenzó a avivarlo para que fuese más notorio, pronto y aunque no era grande, la fogata causo una columna de humo que el resto consiguió divisar, así como la luz del fuego.

-(Izuku) ¡Hay algo en ese lugar! ¡Debe tratarse de los chicos!

-(Rivaille) ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Dirigirte hacia ese lugar!

El dirigible dio una vuelta rápida y voló velozmente hacia donde notaban la luz, al acercarse notaron la gravedad de la situación, pese a estar en un punto elevado los acosadores nocturnos estaban llegando a ellos. Estos además eran más grandes, calculaban fácil los dos metros de alto, sorprendentemente consiguieron trepar a las grandes ramas de árboles cercanos y escalaban las rocas de la elevación, de hecho uno ya había llegado a la saliente y Latíos usaba una antorcha para mantenerlo a raya, Eren retrocedía con Mikasa en brazos y Naruto arrojaba piedras a todo depredador que ascendiera o amenazara con saltar desde los arboles hacia ellos.

-(Eren) ¡Alguien ayúdenos por favor!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren! ¡Por aquí!

Cuando el chico volteo noto el dirigible descender acercándoseles, cuando estuvieron lo más cerca posible de la saliente, la puerta se abrió y noto a Jean, Marco y Riven que esperaban por ellos, el chico llevo a su amiga en brazos para entonces saltar juntos y ser atrapados por los otros tres, al estar seguros Naruto dejo su lugar y salto también al interior, sabiendo que todos estaban a salvo Latíos dejo la antorcha y corrió hacia ellos, los acosadores nocturnos llegaron a la saliente y le persiguieron inclusive cuando este salto, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de llegar al interior del dirigible cuando Kagome apareció y disparo una flecha dándole justo en mitad de la cabeza, acabando con la vida de la criatura que cayo perdiéndose entre los árboles, los chicos cerraron la puerta y sintieron como otros se impactaban con ella.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué le paso a Mikasa?

-(Naruto) ¡Enfrento a esas cosas sola!

-No está respondiendo, necesita reanimación.

-(Eren) Tienes que darle algo Kagome, alguna medicina.

-Comienza a darle respiración boca a boca, iré por algo no tardo

Eren no dudo y se acercó hasta Mikasa para unir sus labios y comenzar la reanimación, lo que no noto era que Rivaille llego en ese momento y quedaba paralizado al observar lo que estaba haciendo. El dirigible ascendió lo más rápido posible e Izuku noto desde el timón como muchos de esos seres se acumulaban en la saliente de roca, rugiéndoles amenazadoramente, dio una vuelta repentina y puso rumbo al sur. El cielo que se encontraba nublado, se despejo mostrando la luna, esta al iluminar la selva revelo algo detrás de la elevación rocosa que ninguno noto, pues detrás extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se localizaban gran cantidad de ruinas antiguas, pero que se veían como todo tipo de edificios de muchas partes diferentes todos cubiertos por plantas selváticas, uno de ellos que estaba en parte colapsado tenía la forma de una letra H mayúscula y en la lejanía se elevaba una gran torre de cuya sima se notaba una luz encendida.

 **El pantano ha sido un lugar peligroso y misterioso, tras escapar pueden sentirse aliviados, pero para Eren algunos momentos difíciles se aproximan. El grupo se dirige a isla GX sin tener idea de lo que estaba un poco más atrás, ¿Qué estaría en esa torre? ¿Qué les espera en la isla? ¿Qué medidas está tomando el rey Axrex? Pronto lo sabremos.**

 **PD. Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras de Estados Unidos, por alguna razón extraña ustedes son los primeros y los que más leen este fic, ¡Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19 Reino GX

**El grupo escapo del pantano con éxito, ¿Qué es lo que ha sido de ellos? Leamos para averiguarlo.**

 **Capítulo 19: Reino GX**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

El tiempo aproximado de tres días había transcurrido para las personas en portalero, pues Axrex tuvo la buena idea de dejar un reloj suspendido en el aire por encima de ellos. Debido a la insistencia, los chicos finalmente habían dejado salir a Lily del cuarto, más continuaban prohibiéndole ir a la cocina, por el momento no causaba ningún problema y ese era un alivio en general para todos. En la plaza central no lejos de la fuente, los capitanes de la legión estaban dando un recorrido.

-(Hanji) ¡Aw! ¡Miren esas cosas flotando más haya! ¡Me muero por saber cómo Axrex uso una de esas burbujas para crear este sitio! ¡¿Sera que así es como se crean las dimensiones?! ¡¿Entonces esta podría ser una dimensión joven?!

-(Moblit) ¡Capitana no piense en locuras! Solo estamos en un sitio seguro, así de simple y sencillo.

-¡Pero hay tanto que quiero saber! ¡Haya se ven otros discos flotantes como el que encontré! ¡De hecho aquel es el que encontré! ¡Si es, ese mismo! ¡Quiero revisarlo por un rato!

-(Erwin) Veo difícil que puedas hacer algo, para empezar tenemos un tamaño reducido y tampoco podemos salir de aquí.

-¡No importa! ¡La curiosidad científica no puede ser detenida! ¡Dense cuenta, tenemos una oportunidad increíble para adquirir conocimientos! ¡Este lugar, el portalero, es un mar de información que podemos aprender! ¡Si tan solo tuviésemos la oportunidad, podríamos hacer cosas increíbles!

-(Moblit) Oh podría causar más problemas como los de la máquina que invento.

-(Erwin) Por favor Hanji, mantén la calma y no hagas locuras. Dudo mucho que a Axrex le guste que andemos por ahí afuera revisando sus cosas.

-Ah, de acuerdo me contendré. Pero igual es una gran oportunidad de conocimiento con las personas de otras dimensiones, debo comenzar con investigaciones sobre las particularidades de cada mundo y sus habitantes. Realizar entrevistas y registros. ¡Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!

La mujer salió corriendo en dirección al hogar que ocupaban para obtener las libretas vacías que tenían. Hanji estaba por comenzar un trabajo de investigación con la gente de otras dimensiones, investigación que fácilmente podría meterla en problemas y los otros dos lo sabían.

-¡Oh! ¿Con quienes debería comenzar? ¿La mujer de hielo? ¿El chico de cabello blanco con orejas de perro? ¿Los chicos ninjas? ¿Esos sujetos llamados vikingos? ¿El dueño de ese extraño ser ratón eléctrico? ¡No ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡Debo comenzar con los del mundo que más conocimiento tengo! ¡Debo buscar a Alex y sus compañeros! ¡Si, eso es lo que hare!

Con los chicos…

-¡AAAAA!

-(Andrés) ¿Qué tienes Alex?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **En el Otro Universo**

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando, el dirigible había conseguido alejarse del pantano y estaba nuevamente sobre el océano con rumbo a la isla GX, la tormenta que los llevo a Batavia fue tan intensa que los hizo retroceder una gran distancia por lo que tenían aun un largo camino antes de llegar a su destino. Afortunadamente, para aquellos que se perdieron y pasaron una terrible noche bajo el asedio de los acosadores nocturnos, las cosas estaban mejorando. Mikasa había despertado, pero seguía débil por la batalla así que debía permanecer dentro recostada, Armin no quiso separarse de ella pues aún se sentía culpable de que hubiese pasado por todo eso al haberle salvado. Naruto recobro fuerza con rapidez gracias a la comida y Kaito ahora era el que estaba presente, Latíos cambio por el apenas estuvieron a salvo en el aire, todo indicaba que para él la pelea con los quirópteros también fue difícil. Pero Eren, era el que se encontraba en una situación desconcertante, por alguna razón, desde que regreso, Rivaille no quería dirigirle la palabra y se le miraba más molesto que de costumbre. Ahora estaba en la zona del timón junto con otros, mientras su esposo permaneció del lado opuesto sin mirar a verlo.

-¿Por qué Levi estará tan enojado?

-(Jean) ¿De verdad no tienes idea alguna Jaeger?

-¿Deberían tener idea de que lo molesta?

-Hay por dios, eres incorregible.

-(Marco) Hay límites para la estupidez, pero veo que Jean tenía razón al decir que a ti te gusta superarlos.

-¿No los entiendo de que hablan?

-Izuku, tu sabes a los que nos referimos ¿Verdad?

-Pero claro que sí, hasta yo me doy cuenta y me cuesta creer que Eren no pueda entenderlo, digo es obvio.

-Muy bien ¿Quieren decírmelo de una vez? Ya pase por una noche terrible en ese pantano, pero ni eso se siente tan mal como tener a Levi molesto conmigo. Así que si son mis amigos solo díganme lo que yo no veo según ustedes.

-Jaeger, el capitán Rivaille está molesto por lo que hiciste cuando los rescatamos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Besaste a Mikasa.

-¿Qué? Yo no la bese, yo solo le di respiración boca a boca como tenía que hacerse, su vida estaba en peligro.

-(Marco) Pues Rivaille vio el momento donde hiciste eso, pero no le gusto esa escena, así que se fue antes de que notara lo que hacías. Tal vez malinterpreto las cosas.

-Exacto, es todo una equivocación. Oh diablos, no puedo creer que Levi en verdad piense que hice eso apropósito. Yo no besaría a Mikasa.

-(Izuku) Pues creo que eso debes explicárselo a él y será mejor que lo hagas pronto, porque con esa expresión que tiene parece que está a punto de cometer una masacre en cualquier momento.

-Eso hare, muchas gracias chicos, voy a enmendar las cosas.

-Oye Jean, por lo que entiendo tú lo conoces de más tiempo que Marco, ¿Siempre ha sido así de idiota?

-Por supuesto, jamás se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba enamorada de él.

-Wow, en verdad que es tonto.

Eren camino nervioso hasta el lado opuesto del dirigible donde seguía Rivaille, que incluso cuando vio que el otro estaba cerca suyo no hizo más que seguir mirando hacia el infinito océano.

-Levi…

-…

-¿Levi?...

-…

-Levi por favor.

-Por favor ¿Qué?

-Mira, ya entendí porque estas molesto, pero no es como para que estés molesto. Todo no es más que un simple malentendido.

-La besaste.

-¡No la bese! ¡Yo solo! ¡Yo solo le di respiración boca a boca como tenía que hacerse! ¡Sabes que nunca habría besado a Mikasa!

-Pero ella hubiera sido más que feliz si hubiera estado consciente para recibirlo.

-¡Pero no lo estaba! ¡Heichou! ¡No fue un beso!

-…

-No puedes estar enojado conmigo por salvarle la vida ¿Oh…si?

-…

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me disculpes?

-Mmmmm.

-Hare lo que quieras, solo dímelo

-Ah…primero una disculpa.

-¿Qué? Buena está bien, Heichou, lamento haber besado a Mikasa, (Aunque no fue un beso). ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Algo, segundo cosa, acércate a mí.

Eren se acercó al capitán quien rápidamente lo tomo por detrás y lo agacho para plantarle un beso que si bien sorprendió al joven no fue rechazado, al contrario fue más que correspondido, después de todo, ellos estaban casados.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Eren.

-Lo prometo Levi, no volveré a hacerlo.

-No me importa que tan urgente sea la situación, si quieres seguir con vida, no lo harás jamás.

-¡Agth! Bien yo comprendo, no importa qué situación sea, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Ah, pese a todo suelo olvidar que aún no eres más que un simple chico tonto.

-Am… ¿Cómo?

-Pasaran unos años, antes de que finalmente entiendas cómo funciona el mundo para los adultos.

-No sé si debería sentirme ofendido o no. **(1000 hojas de Word)**

-Lo que quiero decir es que tanto tú, como yo, debemos tener cuidado con nuestros actos, sí, estamos casados eso es claro, pero sigue existiendo una gran diferencia en cuanto a edad, las cosas que son prioridad para ti no lo son para mí, igual de modo contrario. Hay que actuar con cautela sencillamente.

-Comprendo, al menos eso creo.

-Bien, iré a hablar con Kaito por ahora, tu busca algo en que entretenerte.

Rivaille se retiró en silencio dirigiéndose al interior dejando a Eren un poco confundido, solo en ese momento el chico comprendió lo difícil de su relación con Levi, ciertamente estaban juntos, pero Rivaille le doblaba la edad fácilmente, de cualquier forma era natural que las cosas pudieran llegar a malentendidos, uno un adolescente y el otro un adulto.

-Ah, no importa como sean las cosas, ni la diferencia de edad, estaré junto a Levi por siempre, tal y como lo prometí cuando nos casamos.

Dentro del dirigible Mikasa se encontraba descansando teniendo a Armin cerca suyo, la chica ya se encontraba en mejor estado, pero debía permanecer recostada por lo pronto, hasta que se encontrara mejor.

-Gracias por el agua.

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Mikasa, después de todo tú me salvaste la vida.

-No fue la gran cosa.

-¿Qué no es la gran cosa? Quede inconsciente, hubiese caído por la borda de no ser porque tú me atrapaste y me pusiste a salvo. Te debo la vida.

-Entonces yo también, no te has separado de mí desde que regresamos.

-No es lo mismo, terminaste en ese problema por mi culpa y estabas completamente exhausta cuando llegaste, no me imagino lo terrible que debió ser afrontar a esas criaturas.

-Ciertamente son peligrosos, nunca imagine que existiera un ser como ese.

-Según Eren y Naruto, Latíos fue quien te rescato. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Muy poco, recuerdo que me sentía al punto de desfallecer y luego, nada, todo está en blanco hasta que desperté aquí.

-Diste una gran pelea según él, al menos eso dijo antes de volver a ser Kaito.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando abordamos?

-Tú estabas muy mal, Kagome no conseguía que respondieras y bueno…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Tuvieron que darte reanimación boca a boca y bueno…Eren fue quien lo hizo.

-Eren… ¿El hizo eso?

-Sí, él fue quien te trajo de vuelta en principio.

-…Eren…

La chica acerco sus dedos de la mano derecha hasta sus labios, acto que no fue ignorado por su novio.

-Mikasa…a ti… ¿Te sigue gustando Eren?

-¿Qué?...

-Todos saben que siempre tuviste sentimientos por él, todo menos Eren claro. Por eso ahora, que el… en teoría te beso… ¿Te ha vuelto a gustar?

-(Un beso, si ni siquiera había pensado bien en eso).

-Si es el caso, yo comprendería si tú ya no quisieras…

-Armin, a mí ya no me gusta Eren.

-Pero el recién, y tu…

-Armin, tú eres a quien yo amo, es cierto que alguna vez tuve un profundo sentimiento por Eren, pero jamás fue correspondido, porque no estaba destinado a ser. El encontró su felicidad junto al capitán Rivaille y aunque a mí en un principio me costó aceptarlo, incluso aun luego de que se casaron, finalmente lo hice. Y fue cuando hicimos ese viaje entre dimensiones, que me di cuenta de quién era el que en verdad estuvo a mi lado siempre. Me salvo la vida cuando niña, es verdad, pero inclusive cuando comenzó a vivir con ellos teníamos diferencias, en ese entonces no lo note, pero fuiste tú el que siempre me hizo que tuviera paciencia con él y que me animo cada vez que me ponía melancólica. Armin…siempre has estado ahí conmigo y si me hubiera dado cuenta entonces, tendríamos mucho más tiempo juntos y tampoco dudarías de lo que siento por ti. .

-Oh, Mikasa.

-Recuérdalo, tal vez estuve enamorada de Eren, pero al que en verdad amo y amare por siempre, eres tú.

Ambos se unieron en un suave beso en el que demostraron todo su amor, ciertamente su relación era reciente y tal vez no tenía aun los grandes pilares con lo que se sostiene cualquier relación, pero eso era solo por ahora, porque al final su relación seria tan estrecha y sólida, que nada podría hacer que se rompiera.

En el dirigible, aparte de existir un gran y variado equipo, se encontraban también varias parejas, cuyas historias seguían avanzando y evolucionando, los romances iniciados hacia mucho o hacia poco, continuarían durante toda su travesía. Los días siguieron su paso, el dirigible retomaba el tiempo perdido por causa de la tormenta y finalmente estaban acercándose hacia la posición de la gran isla reino GX, lo cual tenía a la mayoría emocionados, pues significaba que por primera vez en un buen tiempo pisarían tierra firme.

-(Izuku) Aw, ya pronto llegaremos a la isla.

-(Riven) ¿Cómo es? Digo, solo hay una ciudad grande o muchas, ¿Aterrizaremos en campo abierto acaso?

-No, Isla GX es uno de los reinos más prósperos, su posición geográfica es perfecta para el comercio lo cual la ha enriquecido, nosotros iremos hacia su ciudad principal, ahí hay un sitio para aterrizar como el de Arendelle y el reino es tan prospero que no cobra a ninguna nave, aérea o marina por detenerse.

-(Astrid) Suena a todo lo contrario a mi hogar y en verdad lo es, nosotros al norte y ellos al sur del mundo. La vida no es justa.

-Les encantara, créanme, además la isla tiene bellos bosques, lagos, toda clase de sitios fantásticos es realmente uno de los paraísos del mundo.

-Si es tan buena ya quiero llegar pronto.

-¡No tienes que esperar más Astrid! ¡Ya está a la vista!

Los tres fueron los primeros en observar como del océano surgía una gran masa de tierra, no mucho después el resto del grupo también comprobó que estaban llegando a su destino tras la larga travesía en el océano, pero incluso cuando ya estuvieron sobre tierra firme, debieron esperar un poco más de tiempo para llegar a la ciudad principal de este reino. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la gran ciudad era el medio día, no tardaron en divisar la zona de aterrizaje para dirigibles e Izuku descendió para estacionarse.

-(Naruto) ¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! Aww te extrañe tanto. –Dijo abrazando el suelo-.

-(Kaito) Tu reacción es exagerada, pero creo que todos ya deseábamos volver al suelo. Por lo menos aquí ya no me mareo.

-(Armin) Pero tú vuelas.

-Yo no, lo hace Latíos.

-(Eren) Esta zona de aterrizaje es más grande que la de Arendelle y hay muchos más dirigibles que haya. ¿No lo crees Riven?

-Pero claro, supongo que a final de cuentas la riqueza de Arendelle no se compara con la de este otro reino, se ve mucho mejor con solo dar un vistazo.

-(Izuku) GX es uno de los mejores lugares para vivir, siempre soñé con visitar este sitio, es todo lo que siempre imagine.

-(Rivaille) Si muy bonito y todo eso, pero no vinimos aquí para turistear por la ciudad, estamos aquí por una razón más importante.

-(Kagome) Rivaille tiene razón, aun debemos localizar la siguiente pista. ¿El mapa mostraba algo Kaito?

-No realmente, según lo que grabe la señal solo marcaba la isla, pero no un punto muy específico.

-(Mikasa) Eso no nos da muchas ideas, significa que puede estar en cualquier parte de la isla y no tenemos el tiempo para recorrer cada parte de ella.

-(Kristoff) Pues ojala lo tuviéramos, dan deseos de conocer este lugar.

-(Jean) Este sitio debe ser el la versión que se creó de ese mundo extraño donde conocimos a esos chicos Jaden y los demás, ya saben, lo de esa escuela donde Axrex poseyó a alguien por primera vez.

-(Marco) Exacto, me pregunto si ellos estarán por aquí en algún lado. ¿Sera posible que alguno sea rey de aquí?

-No exageres Marco, dudo mucho que todos los que conocimos sean familias reales en esta nueva realidad. Hay también una gran posibilidad de que no sean nadie más que unas personas comunes y corrientes de la ciudad.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.

-(Astrid) Entonces, ya estamos aquí. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-(Rivaille) Como en Arendelle comenzaremos haciendo una revisión por la ciudad, dudo mucho que encontremos algo sobre Axrex de inmediato, pero igual existe la posibilidad, nos dividiremos, conoceremos el sitio y regresaremos aquí por la noche.

-(Kagome) Una última cosa que también es importante, jamás mencionen a Axrex en ningún momento, por lo que sabemos no es una persona muy apreciada y tampoco queremos obtener más atención de la deseada, si aparecen también hombres suyos eviten cualquier contacto.

El grupo asintió y tras salir del aeropuerto para dirigibles empezaron a dispersarse por la ciudad. Esta capital del reino GX era una vasta ciudad, si bien habían cruzado la tierra para llegar a ella, consiguieron notar que llegaba hasta la costa por lo que existía un amplio puerto marítimo, también cabe resaltar que al centro de la ciudad notaron la misma edificación que solía ser la academia en el otro universo, según Izuku ese era el castillo de los gobernantes de este reino. Por toda la ciudad el grupo exploraba su camino, este lugar era una ciudad moderna, parecido a la de los mundos más avanzados en tecnología que habían conocido en viajes anteriores, pero también encontraban algunos que otros edificios de aspecto clásicos, como palacios, casi castillos, que mostraban que también había niveles en esta sociedad. En el puerto, Mikasa, Armin y Astrid estaba recorriendo el lugar en busca de cualquier pista, aunque la chica rubia se distraía fácilmente.

-Oh, pero que hermosas cosas.

-Hey no te atrases amiga.

-Lo siento Mikasa, es solo que todas estas cosas son tan geniales, mira las cosas de esa tienda, son tan bellas.

-(Armin) Parece que es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar como este.

-Jamás salí de mi reino, aquí hay cosas tan maravillosas, toda clase de artículos, comidas, prendas, es todo lo contrario a casa. Es casi un sueño para mí.

-Ah, es verdad, no hay nada de esto en esa isla.

-Solo miren esos barcos, esos barcos de metal y acero, solo en pocas ocasiones he visto pasar alguno a la distancia en los mares del Archipiélago del Fuego, pero aquí hay tantos y son más enormes de lo que creí.

-(Mikasa) También hay barcos de madera, no te emociones tanto. Mejor sigamos con nuestro camino, hay más sitios para revisar.

-¡Pasen! ¡Prueben los mejores postres del puerto este lugar!

-Postres, ¿Postres? Oh, siempre he querido probar de esos postres dulces con tantos colores, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-¡Hey espera un segundo!

-(Armin) Se parece tanto a Sasha en este momento, ah, qué podemos hacer. Creo que no podremos quitarle la emoción por ahora.

-Ven, Armin, no podemos dejar que se meta en problemas.

-Ya todos estamos en problemas de una forma u otra.

-Ese no es el punto, no tenemos dinero para comprar esas cosas.

-… ¡Para ahora mismo Astrid! ¡No toques nada!

La chica entro rápidamente a la tienda de repostería, donde fue detenida por los otros dos antes de que alcanzara a ordenar o ponerle la mano encima a cualquier cosa, sin embargo mientras se retiraban con ella ambos notaron a ciertos conocidos como trabajadores del establecimiento. Cuando finalizo el día, el grupo ya estaba reagrupado en el dirigible, faltando solo los últimos tres en volver, no paso demasiado tiempo para que estos regresaran y fueran bienvenidos por el resto.

-(Naruto) Chicos, por fin han regresado, ¿Se perdieron en la ciudad o qué?

-(Armin) Solo un poco, más bien, tuvimos algunas dificultades con Astrid.

-(Mikasa) Se emocionó demasiado en su primer viaje a otro reino.

-(Marco) ¿Eso es verdad?

-(Astrid) Creo que me deje llevar, lo lamento, es solo que hay tantas cosas diferentes y maravillosas aquí, es un mundo de distancia comparado con mi reino.

-Si eso lo entendemos, siempre es difícil no dejarse llevar por el momento.

-(Jean) Por lo menos no se metieron en problemas, hubiese sido malo que los estuviese siguiendo la ley o el dueño de algún lugar furioso.

-(Mikasa) Hubo un par de inconvenientes, pero gracias a la emoción de Astrid, descubrimos algo interesante.

-(Armin) Entramos a una repostería cerca del muelle, lo sé, no parece el mejor sitio para un local de esa clase, pero dentro de el reconocimos al personal. Esos chicos que conocimos en de la academia trabajan ahí, Jaden y Syrus si no me equivoco.

-(Kristoff) ¿Chazz no estaba ahí también?

-No lo vimos, puede que no estuviera a la vista o que ni siquiera este ahí, este mundo sigue siendo un misterio.

-(Rivaille) El resto de nosotros no encontramos nada familiar ni ninguna pista en nuestro recorrido. Ya que son las únicas personas que conocemos, sería buena idea ir con ellos y averiguar si saben algo al respecto de la figura de Axrex.

-(Eren) Entonces eso es lo que haremos por la mañana.

-Correcto, ah, por ahora lo mejor será descansar, ha sido un día largo de cualquier modo y de nada sirve salir en la noche.

-(Izuku) Bueno podríamos hacerlo, en esta ciudad es común que haya lugares abiertos las 24 horas, ya saben, por la riqueza y el comercio. Aunque ciertamente dudo que ese tipo de negocio este abierto ahora.

-(Riven) No sería mala idea, además, comienza a hacer más hambre.

-(Kagome) No nos quedan muchas provisiones del reino de Arendelle, creo que parte de lo que haremos mañana es conseguir más cosas, por ahora comeremos lo que tenemos, mañana iremos por más víveres y al negocio de los chicos.

-(Kaito) Awww, a mí me está dando sueño.

-(Jean) Tu siempre tienes sueño.

Tras cenar el grupo se fue a dormir recuperando fuerzas para lo que harían al siguiente día. Cuando amaneció recorrieron un mercado local, dándose cuenta de que tenían un problema, no contaban ni conocían el dinero con el cual se comerciaba en este mundo.

-(Izuku) Descuiden, en este lugar es común hacer trueques, ya saben, algo por algo, y con lo que los conozco tengo una buena idea de que podemos cambiar.

Aprovechando el don de Kaito, de cambiar a distintos trajes y hacer aparecer distintos objetos, pudieron hacer intercambios, dándolo a los comerciantes a cambio de lo necesario, comida y vestimenta también aprovechando, en poco tiempo tenían ya suficientes cosas, razón por la cual tuvieron que regresar al dirigible a dejar lo obtenido.

-Sabía que era una buena idea.

-(Kaito) Yo no me relajaría tanto si fuera tu –dijo dejando un costal con papas-.

-(Riven) No pareces estar muy angustiado por haber dejado atrás todas esas cosas. ¿No tenían verdadero valor para ti?

-Si lo tienen, pero el asunto es que mi gente no puede hacer que las cosas que hacemos aparecer con nuestros cambios de atuendo sean permanentes, normalmente cuando cambiamos a nuestra vestimenta usual desaparecen, pero si las ocupamos pueden durar un máximo de cinco días antes de desaparecer.

-(Astrid) Oh, eso sí que es interesante. Explica por qué algunas cosas que llegaron a llevar gente de lo que sería tu reino desaparecen de repente.

-Sí, no podemos hacer que sean eternas, vuelven a nosotros eventualmente, por eso deberíamos tener cuidado y darnos prisa, no me quiero meter en problemas con gente que piense que los estafamos.

-(Jean) Técnicamente, hicimos eso.

-No me estas ayudando.

-Entonces no te estés preocupando, terminemos de dejar todo y vayamos al puerto lo antes posible.

Luego de dejar las cosas cargadas el grupo se dirigió a la zona del puerto, como en todas partes de la ciudad, la gente avanzaba de un lado a otro fluidamente, evidentemente la vida en esta ciudad era bastante buena y mantenía un nivel de ingreso económico óptimo para todos. Al llegar ahí entraron a un establecimiento, el cual tenía varias mesas y sillas por todos lados, así como vitrinas con pasteles y panes, además de un menú en la pared con todas las clases de opciones, ahí Eren reconoció de inmediato a Jaden que estaba encargado de la caja.

-Bienvenidos. Pueden tomar asiento si gustan. No duden en juntar las mesas si prefieren estar todos juntos.

-(Eren) Ah, nosotros…

-(Rivaille) Tsh, cállate. Gracias, tomaremos asiento.

-Heichou, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Sigues siendo un niño Eren, recuerda que no debemos soltar toda la información de golpe, puede ser muy peligroso.

-(Kagome) Es verdad, sería mucho más benéfico para todos si tan solo obtuviéramos la localización de la figura de Axrex, mientras menos sepan ellos estarán mejor.

-Supongo, que tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso.

Tras juntar un par de mesas, observaron el lugar, fingiendo tener interés en el menú, excepto por Astrid que en verdad tenía interés por el menú. No pasó mucho para que uno de los trabajadores vestido con un elegante traje negro, similar al de un sirviente, llegara a tomar sus órdenes, Eren reconoció de inmediato a Syrus por su cabello celeste.

-(Syrus) Bienvenidos, espere estén disfrutando el día. ¿Puedo tomarles sus órdenes?

-(Eren) Am, bueno…bueno…

-(Rivaille) Tráenos lo más clásico que tengan para todos.

-Panques de vainilla, no hay problema.

-(Astrid) ¡Uno de fresa para mí por favor!

-(Kaito) Ag, voy a tener que dar muchas cosas esta vez.

-(Marco) Te comprendo amigo, cuando Jean recién se quedó conmigo en mi mundo me di cuenta de que ahora debía cargar con todo el gasto.

-(Jean) Solo para que lo sepas, estoy frente a ti y estoy escuchando todo.

-Jejeje perdón yo solo bromeaba. No es enserio Amor.

-Solo espera a que regresemos.

-(Naruto) Estas en problemas Marco.

-Tú cállate niño.

-(Riven) (¿Me pregunto si siempre se han llevado así?).

El chico regreso con un gran número de panecillos en una bandeja, además de entregarle a Astrid su pedido especial, aunque el plan de Rivaille no era en verdad comer nada descubrió con cierto gusto que la comida en verdad tenía un buen sabor. Mientras degustaban, escucho la conversación de los chicos que se encontraban en la caja.

-(Syrus) ¿Viste el duelo de anoche?

-(Jaden) Me encanto, en verdad fue fantástico, todos esos movimientos, los duelos de cartas de monstruos siempre serán lo mejor.

-Es lo que hace grande a este reino.

-(Rivaille) (Con que en este reino hacen lo mismo que en el otro, es bueno ver que hay cosas que permanecen igual).

-(Astrid) (Aww, esto es un sueño, mejor que cualquier pescado).

-(Eren) ¡Hey disculpa! ¿Podrías traernos algo de beber?

-(Mikasa) La bebida clásica por favor.

-(Syrus) No hay ningún problema.

-(Kaito) Hey, no anden pidiendo tantas cosas, a final de cuentas yo soy quien va a tener que pagar todo.

-(Izuku) Tranquilo Kaito, veras que todo saldrá bien.

Mientras Syrus iba con unas malteadas, notaron que de una puerta salía el otro chico que conocían, Chazz estaba llegando con varios pasteles nuevos que coloco en las vitrinas velozmente y marcaba el precio.

-(Armin) Parece ser que también se encuentra aquí.

-(Marco) Curioso, aún mantiene esa aura de chico problemático, sinceramente cuesta creerlo que está trabajando como cocinero de un lugar como este.

-(Riven) Si, eso es verdad.

-¿Tu lo conocías?

-Sí, su versión original de este mundo, aunque por lo que ustedes dicen, parece ser de forma muy similar en ambos universos. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian sin importar que o lo hacen muy poco.

-(Naruto) A mí me da la impresión de que explotaría fácilmente si lo llegan a molestar. Eso me hace querer provocarlo jajaja.

-(Kristoff) Ni si quiera lo pienses, lo que menos queremos es provocarlo.

-(Jaden) Chazz, ¿Qué te pareció la premiación luego del duelo?

-Estoy molesto porque mi favorito había sido coronado ya como ganador, pero entonces sorpresivamente dicen que hubo un error y le quitan el premio y se lo dan a otro. ¡No puede ser que se hayan equivocado de esa manera! ¡Tiene que ser un error!

-(Syrus) Pero el otro merecía más el premio, tu favorito es bueno, pero siempre es muy sobrevalorado.

-¿Quieres hacerme enojar? ¡Tenía más del 75% de preferencia y por eso tenía que ganar esa noche! Ya había ganado, por eso me vale mierda que digan que todo fue un error. ¡Y no me importa lo que otros piensen, debió ganar!

-Yo sigo pensando que el otro merecía más el premio, tal vez el tuyo era preferido por el público, pero según los de alto rango, el contendiente era el mejor duelista.

En ese momento Chazz que se había volteado y ponía precio a los pasteles, se enojó tanto que tomo uno y lo arrojo contra una pared haciendo que la base de vidrio estallara, asustando al grupo y sobre todo a sus compañeros que se abrazaron temerosos mientras este se acercaba para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y mirarlos violentamente.

-¡Escúchenme Idiotas! ¡Me vale mierda que el otro lo consideren mejor! ¡Siempre la escoria se lleva el triunfo! –Comenzó a caminar a la puerta de entrada- ¡Pero todos saben que el duelo ya lo tenía ganado el! ¡Hay ya estoy más que furioso! ¡AAAAAAAAAAA ME VOY A EMBRIAGAR!

Chazz salió azotando la puerta, sus compañeros suspiraron pesadamente y solo entonces recordaron a los otros que miraban impactados la escena recién hecha.

-(Jaden) Lamentamos todo lo ocurrido, continúen con su comida.

-(Syrus) Él se enoja fácilmente, no vayan a pensar mal.

-(Naruto) No fue necesario que yo lo molestara para hacerlo explotar.

-(Kristoff) Si, parece que su paciencia es algo escaso.

-(Riven) Eso fue, algo divertido jejeje. Sigue igual Eren.

-En verdad diría que es el mismo que conocimos haya en casa. Bueno creo que lo mejor será que aprovechemos la oportunidad para hacer algunas preguntas.

-(Rivaille) Buena idea, llamemos a ese chico llamado Jaden.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chazz abrió la puerta gritando y asustando a todos, especialmente a sus compañeros que recogían y limpiaban, el chico entre rápidamente y agito a Syrus violentamente por los hombros.

-¡Chicos estamos en problemas!

-¡Deja de agitarme y explícate!

-(Eren) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún accidente?

-Eso sería algo bueno, no querido cliente, ¡No! ¡Hay dirigibles de la capital aproximándose! ¡Vienen cobradores a la ciudad!

-(Jaden) ¡¿Qué demonios dices?!

-(Syrus) ¡Guarden el dinero! ¡Y todo lo de valor!

Mientras los chicos entraban en pánico corriendo de un lado a otro, Eren, Riven e Izuku salieron corriendo del establecimiento. Afuera notaron el grave caos que se desarrollaba, la gente corría de un lado a otro en pánico y al mirar al cielo observaron una docena de esos dirigibles como el de ILEGAND, por completo de color negro y mucho más grandes que el suyo.

-(Eren) Esto es, una mala señal.

-(Jaden) ¡Entren ahora!

El chico metió a los tres rápidamente y cerro el local, afuera el caos continuaba mientras que los dirigibles se dirigían a la zona de aterrizaje, en uno de ellos, un joven de alborotado cabello rubio sonreía sínicamente por llegar a destino.

 **Este fic se está haciendo largo y recién llega un antagonista, prepárense porque la misión para el grupo está por hacerse más difícil. ¿Qué pasara ahora en este reino? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	20. Chapter 20 Un Terror Familiar

**Hola queridos lectores. Cosas malas estaban por suceder en el reino GX, averigüemos que malos inconvenientes están por llegar a nuestros protagonistas. Por cierto, como habran notado, en el capitulo anterior publique en un punto 1000 hojas de word, eso es por que este fic lo escribo en el mismo documento que las tres temporadas anteriores y oficialmente hemos pasado las 1000 hojas de word, lo cual es un logro para mi jajaja, en fin ahora si disfruten del capitulo. Ah y Gracias a aquellas personas que me agregaron a fics favoritos.**

 **Capítulo 20: Un Terror Familiar**

 **En nuestro Universo.**

Axrex continuaba revisando los numerosos libros que poseía, llenos de vasto y profundo conocimiento, tanto suyos como traídos de otras dimensiones, todo aquel libro que poseyera lectura de utilidad era revisado minuciosamente, pero aunque un ser todopoderoso como el no quisiera admitirlo, realmente no estaba avanzando mucho en su investigación. La información sobre el medallón era escasa, apenas algunas menciones, o insinuaciones sobre su existencia, nada que fuera verdaderamente útil.

-Ah, esto es difícil.

Pese a su apariencia joven, Axrex tenía un conocimiento infinito, siempre sospecho de la existencia del medallón, más nunca consiguió comprobarla, menos aún hubiese imaginado que estaría en una dimensión como la del grupo de Eren y que no lo habría encontrado, de no ser porque hechos que estaban más allá de su poder en otro universo, hicieron llegar a uno de sus habitantes hasta este poniendo en peligro al suyo.

Su exhaustiva revisión continuaba sin arrojar frutos causándole cierta frustración, jamás lo admitiría, pero en momentos como este deseaba contar con la ayuda de alguien que le pudiese sugerir ideas o que le aconsejara ver las cosas de otro modo. Sí, el grande y poderoso Axrex, necesitaba de un amigo que le acompañara en su lectura. Alguien que le ayudase a hacer la carga menos pesada, recordó que en la maqueta que creo habían unas 100 personas, ciertamente no los había tratado de lo mejor, pero esperaba que algunos de ellos pudieran ayudarle en su trabajo.

-Quizá solo necesito explicarme y…

Cuando volteo vio una explosión que levanto una nube de humo del centro de la maqueta, así como gritos y pánico produciéndose.

-…mejor será que continúe con esto yo solo.

Los gritos continuaron escuchándose, así como las exclamaciones de su nombre una y otra vez de forma repetitiva e incesante, finalmente y ya tediosamente Axrex se levantó para reparar los daños y dejar todo de vuelta a la normalidad. Cuando regreso al lugar que ocupaba se tomó un momento para ver las dimensiones congeladas, así como todos los libros que poseía.

-Ah, sin duda nadie de los presentes me es de ayuda, debí decirle a alguno de los chicos que se quedara conmigo. Bien no hay tiempo para quejarse, lo mejor será hacer aparecer más libros.

Y como lo dijo, Axrex hizo llegar un gran número de libros nuevos, tomo el primero de ellos y se sentó en el suelo para continuar con su trabajo, deseando poder encontrar algo pronto sobre el medallón que llevaba consigo.

 **En el otro Universo**

En la pacifica ciudad del reino GX, la paz se terminó abruptamente ante el avistamiento de los dirigibles de la capital, las personas corrían rápidamente en todas direcciones, muchos cerraban sus negocios, los padres les prohibían salir a sus hijos de casa y en las escuelas se dio la orden general de que los estudiantes salieran inmediatamente en dirección a su hogar. En la zona del puerto, el temor no era menor al resto de la ciudad, algunos barcos zarpaban rápidamente intentando alejarse de la ciudad, otros resguardaban sus bienes y ponían rápidamente en orden sus papelerías. En una local de repostería, el pánico de sus trabajadores era igual que el del resto da la ciudad.

-(Chazz) Guarda todo el sobrante en la bóveda oculta, mantén nada más el monto exacto y el extra de seguridad.

-(Jaden) ¡De inmediato, de inmediato! Oh cielos, esto no puede ser bueno.

-(Syrus) Ya he traído el bate de béisbol, lo deje detrás del mostrador Chazz.

-Espero que no sea necesario utilizarlo.

-(Eren) ¿Pueden explicarnos que está sucediendo aquí?

-Los cobradores de Axrex de la capital, están de vuelta en la ciudad. No tiene ningún sentido, ellos ya habían estado aquí hace no mucho, no deberían tener nada a que regresar.

-(Izuku) Es verdad, no hace mucho estuvieron en ILEGAND también, ya no deberían estar por estas regiones.

-(Jean) Pues no estoy seguro de entender nada, solo que es una mala noticia que ellos estén aquí.

-(Astrid) Lo que Izuku quiere decir es que si los hombres de Axrex han vuelto, seguramente es por más que solo dinero, deben estar tras otra cosa.

-(Chazz) ¡Exacto! La presencia de esos sujetos ya de por si no es buena y ahora están aquí de vuelta en muy poco tiempo. Todo esto no puede ser más que una mala señal, una terrible pesadilla.

-(Marco) Quizá debamos salir de este lugar.

-(Jaden) ¡Nada de eso! Ustedes son extranjeros, si los ven seguro que se los llevan o peor aún, los ejecutan ahora mismo.

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué proponen entonces?

-Se quedaran escondidos en el almacén de atrás, les avisaremos en cuanto sea seguro salir. Pero créanme, no quieren estar afuera, no en estos momentos. Sería su fin sin lugar a dudas.

-(Riven) ¿Qué hay del dirigible? No dejamos a nadie vigilándolo.

-(Syrus) No creo que les interese en lo más mínimo, ellos van directo por el dinero. Nunca van hacia otras naves a menos que sospechen que haya algo de valor en su interior, y si ustedes vienen en ese dirigible que parece hecho con partes de un basurero, créanme, preferirán morirse antes que si quiera voltear a verlo.

-Agth, lo sabía… mi dirigible es un basurero volador andante.

-(Kagome) Ya, ya, ya, no te sientas mal, nosotros creemos que es genial.

-No me estas ayudando.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo adivinaste que venimos de ese dirigible?

-Primer lugar, era muy llamativo por su, "peculiar diseño" no podía ser de un grupo de nación específica, segundo, escuche a uno de ustedes el otro día decir que debían volver al dirigible de basura.

-(Armin) Yo no dije nada Izuku, lo juro.

-(Mikasa) Yo fui quien lo menciono, lo lamento.

-¡Agth! ¿Por qué no me tome más tiempo en darle mejor aspecto?

-(Naruto) Si hubieses hecho eso, no lo hubieses tenido listo para cuando nosotros llegamos, se puede decir que tú nos salvaste el cuello al llegar a este nuevo universo.

-(Chazz) ¿Nuevo universo? ¿De qué rayos están hablando todos ustedes?

-Ah, es que nosotros… ¡Agth!

-(Eren) ¡De nada! ¡De nada! ¡De nada! ¡Naruto solo tiene mucha imaginación es todo lo que pasa!

-(Jean) Si es un pequeño muy hiperactivo, no tienen por qué hacerle caso. Es más, ignora todo lo que diga este niño.

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmmmmm!

-¡Cállate ya de una buena vez!

-(Kaito) Dejando de lado a nuestro pequeño loquito, ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar por mientras?

-Solo quédense aquí por ahora, tenemos contactos por toda la ciudad, en cuanto esos sujetos estén acercándose les diremos que vayan a esconderse.

-(Eren) Entonces, ¿Solo nos quedamos aquí y ya?

-…Tomen lo que quieran de comer por ahora.

-(Astrid y Naruto) ¡No hay ningún problema!

Ambos rubios fueron sobre las cosas en las vitrinas para comenzar a devorar lo que encontraban, asustando un poco a Chazz que nunca pensó que podrían llegar a dejarlo sin nada. El resto del grupo permaneció en calma, mientras los trabajadores terminaron de proteger el lugar y cerrar puertas y ventanas. En la zona de dirigibles, ya todos estaban en tierra, los hombres salían en vehículos negros para empezar a distribuirse por la ciudad mientras algunos hacían guardia en el lugar. Del más grande de ellos, salía un chico rubio de peinado alborotado, vestido completamente de negro el cual tenía delante un transporte esperándolo.

-Tsk, tan pronto y ya tenemos que trabajar, que maldita molestia. Oh, bien mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto nos marcharemos.

-Todo está listo señor, nos dirigiremos a la zona de los puertos.

-¡Hubiesen aterrizado por haya entonces ineptos! ¡Estamos lejos!

El soldado recibió un golpe en la cabeza y este solo se inclinó en acto de disculpa por provocar la ira de su mayor al mando. Este subió al transporte el cual de inmediato comenzó a andar en dirección al puerto. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban vacías, a excepción de los vehículos de los cobradores que avanzaban por todas direcciones, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos e inclusive el castillo real estaba rodeado y vigilado. A solo una hora de su arribo, un transporte llego a la zona del puerto deteniéndose cerca del local de repostería, Jaden que se asomó por las cortinas noto de inmediato a los hombres bajando.

-Ya están aquí, están muy cerca.

-Syrus, llévatelos al almacén y regresa pronto.

-Eso hare, vamos síganme.

-(Naruto) No termine mi postre.

-(Eren) Solo llévatelo, haya terminas de comértelo.

El de cabello celeste condujo al grupo hasta el almacén, pero cuando esperaban que este solo los dejara ahí, abrió una puerta escondida en la pared, mostrando un cuarto extra oculto, todos se ocultaron dentro y Syrus cerro prometiendo que vendrían a sacarlos en cuanto fuera seguro, este dejo además unos costales al pie de la puerta para no levantar sospechas, regreso con los suyos y observaron como una siluetas se acercaban a la puerta para después tocar fuertemente, Chazz se acercó temeroso y abrió teniendo frente suyo a cinco hombres, el de en medio era justo aquel joven cobrador, al que tanto temían las personas.

-Sean bienvenid…

-Sí, sí, sí, ahórratelo. Déjanos pasar.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos servirles?

-Puede ser, tal vez…-observa los trozos de comida en una gran mesa- veo que has tenido muchos clientes. El negocio está marchando bien, eso me alegra.

-Gracias, señor Bakugo.

-Y me alegra, porque significa que entonces, tienen dinero para pagar más impuestos.

-Ya hemos pagado nuestra parte hace poco.

-Sí, pero mira, estamos aquí de vuelta, eso tiene costos, impacto económico, no podemos estar aquí e irnos así nada más, necesitamos que sea justificable el gasto, por eso, es que tienen que pagar, si no lo haces…pues sería una lástima lo que le ocurra a este bonito lugar. No me gustaría tener que… incendiarlo.

-Ah…pero…

-(Jaden) Págale Chazz, no hay que resistirnos.

-…Ah…muy bien, dame un segundo.

-Inspeccionen el lugar por mientras, revisen a fondo.

Los hombres de Bakugo comenzaron a recorrer el local, mientras Chazz entregaba el dinero al otro, este también comenzó a darse una vuelta por el lugar, mientras que el trio permaneció junto observándolo derribar varias cosas en su camino. Pronto y para temor de ellos, el rubio llego al almacén donde estaba el cuarto oculto. El miraba sin mucho interés las cosas alrededor y llego cerca de la puerta oculta, dentro el grupo se mantenía en silencio, pues escuchaban los pasos del otro y de sus hombres revolviendo en el sitio, el rubio acerco un dedo a la pared, poniendo muy nervioso al trio quienes pensaron que estaba por descubrirlos, pero en vez de eso solo arrastro el dedo por la pared para después mirarlo y voltearse con una sonrisa sínica.

-Tienen mucho polvo aquí, ¿Ven?

-(Izuku) Oh…

-(Kristoff) Shhhh.

-Suerte que no soy inspector de salubridad o ya tendrían un problema, les cerraría este lugar. Sera mejor que limpien ¿No lo creen? Piensen en sus clientes.

Bakugo se retiró del almacén y sus hombres abandonaban el local dejando tras suyo a los trabajadores que observaron como esos sujetos tiraron, mesas, sillas y hasta un escritorio. El jefe se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a verles una última vez.

-Ha sido una agradable convivencia, gracias por su contribución. Oh y me llevo este bandeja con panecillos para el camino. Tengan un buen día.

Salió cerrando la puerta de golpe, causando que un candelabro cayera del techo, solo entonces los otros respiraron con alivio, pero se asustaron al escuchar gritos en el exterior, cuando se asomaron, vieron algunas personas corriendo así como un local ardiendo no muy lejos de ellos, tal parecía que no a todos les fue tan bien. Chazz le dijo a Syrus que avisara a los otros de seguir ocultos de momento, pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin decidieron que era seguro dejarles salir.

-(Eren) ¡Pft! Pensé que estaríamos más tiempo ahí dentro, ya me hacía falta aire.

-(Jaden) Lamentamos eso, pero era necesario por seguridad de todos.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la zona de clientes, observaron el desorden en el lugar así como a los otros dos recogiendo y barriendo.

-(Syrus) No se impresionen, siempre hacen esto cuando vienen.

-(Chazz) Es como un juego para ellos.

-(Marco) Déjenos ayudarles, será más fácil entre todos.

-Gracias, adelante.

El lugar estaba vandalizado, por lo que tomaría un tiempo arreglarlo, Eren y Riven estaban junto a Jaden recogiendo piezas del candelabro mientras hablaban con tranquilidad.

-Ya es seguro que salgan, los hombres se retiraron ya, según oímos están en otra zona de la ciudad ahora.

-(Riven) Lamentamos todos los problemas.

-Descuiden, uno se acostumbra a esto, por lo menos nos fue mejor que a otros.

-(Eren) ¿De que estas hablando?

-Vengan, les mostrare.

Los tres salieron y tras caminar un poco, observaron como un edificio cercano estaba echando humo, se encontraba ennegrecido por las llamas y con cenizas. Las personas por la zona del puerto caminaban despacio, con pesadez, buscándose unos a otros.

-Ellos hicieron eso.

-(Eren) No puedo creer que incendiaran ese lugar. ¿Qué paso con los de ahí?

-No te preocupes, los vimos correr, escaparon del fuego.

-(Riven) Debió ser terrible presenciar todo eso. Solo verlo ahora es malo.

-Y no han visto todo aun. Síganme.

El chico condujo a los dos hasta un gran barco el cual estaba atracado, no tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la cubierta, pero desde ahí los dos jóvenes observaron junto a Jaden la ciudad a la distancia. Por todas partes, columnas de humo se observaban elevándose de la ciudad, evidentemente seguía siendo un caos en otras zonas.

-(Eren) Así que hasta los sitios prósperos como este tienen sus días malos.

-Bajo el gobierno de Axrex, esto es usual.

-(Riven) En verdad es terrible, de aquel lado está surgiendo una columna de humo nueva. Alcanzo a ver fuego desde aquí.

-Esos sujetos recorren toda la ciudad y así sucesivamente pueblos y ciudades menores, cuando se van dejan un rastro de ruinas por toda la isla. Aunque esta vez no es tan terrible como otras. Aunque GX es un reino prospero, podría serlo más de no ser por estos sujetos.

-No es justo que pasen por esto.

-Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-(Eren) Puede que sí, puede que podamos cambiar esto.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso amigo?

-Primero regresemos con los demás, sé que a Rivaille y otros no les gustara la idea, pero considero que lo mejor será contarles todo a ustedes tres.

Jaden no estaba seguro de entender a qué se refería Eren, pero tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en ese chico, así como en sus raros amigos. Al regresar al local, Eren y Riven hablaron primero con sus amigos, convenciéndoles de contarles la verdad a los otros, fue entonces que comenzaron a explicarles todo su relato, su origen, el viaje que estaban realizando, así como aquella pista que estaban rastreando.

-(Chazz) Otro universo, no puedo creerlo.

-(Jaden) ¿Otras versiones nuestras? Eso es extraño.

-(Syrus) El Chazz de ese otro universo fue poseído por el otro Axrex, y el Chazz de ese universo es tan malhumorado como el de aquí. ¡HAAAAAY!

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy Malhumorado!

-(Rivaille) Si es básicamente igual, eso lo comprueba.

-(Jaden) Es difícil de creerles, pero supongo que tienen razón. Explicaría porque en ocasiones sentimos tener huecos extraños en nuestras memorias.

-(Kristoff) Puede parecer extraño, eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie, pero si nos ayudan hay posibilidad de que regresemos todo a la normalidad.

-Eso me cuesta aún más creerlo.

-(Syrus) Pero si existe la posibilidad de una vida mejor no tenemos nada que perder. Muy bien queridos viajeros, ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

-(Rivaille) Kaito, muestra lo que has grabado.

-Como tú ordenes Rivaille.

El chico hizo aparecer su cámara la cual visiono las grabaciones de las pinturas de Axrex en distintos lugares en orden cronológico. Ese hecho comprobó para el trio que lo que decían estos extranjeros era verdad.

-(Jean) Según la última señal teníamos que dirigirnos aquí. Por lo que aun debemos localizar la figura de Axrex y el collar en este reino.

-(Kagome) Ustedes son de este lugar, ¿Han escuchado o saben algo al respecto?

-(Chazz) Nunca he visto algo como eso.

-(Syrus) Yo tampoco, en lo personal tampoco es como que quisiera ver un dibujo de Axrex, para empezar ni siquiera queremos saber algo de él, a menos que sea su muerte, si es el caso la noticia será bienvenida.

-(Naruto) ¿Tu que dices Jaden?

-…Yo…yo…yo he visto esa cosa.

-¡¿De veras?! ¡¿No mientes verdad?!

-No lo hago.

-(Armin) Entonces eso es perfecto, sabes donde se encuentra, ¿Puedes llevarnos?

-Am, una cosa es saber dónde está, otra muy diferente es…poder llevarlos.

-(Mikasa) Muy bien, explícate a detalle ahora.

-Esa cosa de Axrex, se encuentra en el castillo de la ciudad.

-(Kristoff) El que era la academia en el otro universo. Bien, eso significa que no esta tan lejos tampoco.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, pero no puedo llevarlos.

-(Astrid) ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Yo, ya no soy bienvenido ahí. No puedo acercarme si quiera.

-(Rivaille) Si esa cosa se encuentra ahí es vital que vayamos a ese lugar. ¿No podrías solo llevarnos y nosotros entrar por nuestra cuenta?

-(Chazz) Esto no es Arendelle amigos, aquí no se entra al castillo real así sin más.

-(Jaden) Antes yo solía ir con frecuencia, pero me metí en problemas con un miembro real y si me acerco o intento entrar seré arrestado al instante.

-(Marco) ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué ese rencor contra ti?

-Verán, yo solía ser sirviente ahí, desde pequeño mi vida fue en el palacio, ahí conocí a los miembros de la familia y eso. Era amigo de un chico llamado Yami, tenemos la misma edad, pese a nuestra diferencia de posición social éramos buenos amigos, siempre tuvimos buen trato, el problema es que conforme crecimos, también cambiaron las cosas, yo lo veía como un amigo y el me empezó a mirar de otra forma. Una romántica.

-(Kaito) Creo saber hacia dónde va esto.

-Lo que él quería, era algo prohibido principalmente por la diferencia de clase social, además yo nunca lo mire de la misma manera que el hacia mí, se lo explique muchas veces, pero al final se molestó mucho conmigo e hizo que me echaran, proclamo que si alguna vez regresaba me arrepentiría.

-(Syrus) Fue cuando vino aquí con nosotros. Y para nuestra fortuna nunca hemos tenido que temer represalias por parte de la familia real, solo tenemos que preocuparnos por Axrex y sus matones.

-(Rivaille) Ya veo, entonces sin duda no podemos entrar tan fácilmente.

-(Riven) Tiene que haber una manera de entrar, aunque evidentemente no será tocando la puerta principal.

-Aun así entramos ¿Qué conseguiríamos? Ese lugar es enorme Riven, ni idea de donde se encuentra lo que buscamos.

-(Eren) Jaden, tu recuerdas donde está, ¿No? Eso significa que podrías hacernos algo como un mapa del lugar, de esa manera nosotros podríamos entrar y recorrer el palacio hasta donde se encuentre, luego de eso saldremos sin ningún problema.

-(Kagome) No estoy segura de que sea la mejor idea.

-No hay problema, como les dije, viví ahí mucho tiempo, por lo que conozco todo el lugar como la palma de mi mano. Puedo hacerles un mapa del recorrido que deben hacer sin ningún problema.

-(Jean) Eso está bien, ¿Pero cómo entramos para empezar?

-(Marco) Es cierto, eso sigue siendo un problema.

-Puede que tenga una solución para eso también.

-(Chazz) ¿Tu de que estas hablando?

-Hay otras maneras de entrar al palacio, las conozco porque Yami me las enseño.

-(Armin) Entradas ocultas, pero claro, cualquier construcción como esa debe tener varias de ellas.

-Estas en lo correcto, podemos utilizar una de ellas e ingresar sin problema alguno. Ya dentro, solo deberán tener cuidado con los guardias.

-(Mikasa) De eso podemos encargarnos sin problema.

-(Kristoff) Cierto, tenemos suficiente experiencia en batallas, por lo que una confrontación con unos cuantos guardias no será ningún problema.

-(Syrus) Pero ahora que lo pienso podría ser más difícil hacer todo eso ahora.

-(Riven) ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-La gente de Axrex sigue aquí y seguro que están en el palacio también.

-Oh demonios, los olvidamos por un momento.

-(Eren) Cierto y estarán vigilando aún más ese lugar.

-(Jaden) Con calma, hay pasajes ocultos por el palacio. Solo deben ser rápidos y silenciar a cualquiera que los vea antes de que sea demasiado tarde y delaten su presencia.

-(Rivaille) Entonces parece que no tendremos mucho de qué preocuparnos, hay una buena posibilidad de salir triunfantes de la situación a pesar de todo.

-(Izuku) ¡Ojala pudiera decir eso!

-(Astrid) ¿Qué? ¿Izuku dónde estás?

-(Kagome) Que raro, estaba aquí hace un segundo.

-(Naruto) Está ahí debajo de esa mesa en la esquina.

Izuku se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, permaneciendo debajo del mueble cubriéndose a sí mismo con un aura depresiva, temeroso y nervioso, pues los demás lo veían temblar constantemente como si tuviera escalofríos.

-(Kaito) ¿Te sucede algo amiguito?

-(Eren) Izuku, ¿Qué sucede compañero?

-El sujeto que estuvo aquí hace rato… el cobrador que casi nos encuentra…yo lo conozco…lo conozco muy bien…

-(Armin) ¿Qué? No me digas que es tu exnovio que mencionaste.

-¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Antes muerto!

-(Eren) ¿Quién es entonces?

-Les dije que antes en ILEGAND había un sujeto al cual temía mucho, que además tenía un dragón, pues ese tipo que estuvo aquí. ¡Katsuki Bakugo! Es quien me hacia la vida imposible, me golpeaba, me maltrataba, me insultaba, toda cosa hiriente posible. Una vez incluso trato de matarme.

-(Kristoff) ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio, por suerte yo quepo entre los callejones angostos, así escape esa vez para mi buena suerte. Pero incluso cuando consiguió su puesto, se tomó la molestia de buscarme antes y dijo que si alguna vez me volvía a ver no dudaría en matarme en esa ocasión.

-(Mikasa) Vaya, parece que en verdad es alguien rencoroso.

-(Riven) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¡Yo nada de nada! ¡Él es el que siempre me ha odiado sin ningún motivo!

-(Jaden) Eso es fácil de creer.

-(Chazz) Si, Bakugo es de carácter explosivo y parece odiar a todo ser viviente. Aun si no le han dado motivo para odiarlos.

-(Syrus) Todos dicen que debe haber un demonio en su interior y por eso es tan malvado. El suele iniciar los incendios en los edificios que esconden algo o se resisten a sus órdenes, pero en el edificio cercano alguien más se le adelanto.

-(Eren) Creo que entonces si tendremos un problema del cual preocuparnos.

-(Rivaille) Ese tipo, ¿No ira a quedarse al castillo central?

-(Jaden) La familia no deja que nadie se quede, pero seguro que irán cuando vuelva a ser de día. Es un malvado, pero le molesta gastar su tiempo en cosas simples, como torturarnos, prefiere la vida tranquila, viviendo en un buen lugar con lujos como la capital.

-(Izuku) No cabe duda de que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

-(Astrid) Si va durante el día será más peligroso, tenemos que ir esta noche al castillo para tener la ventaja.

-(Chazz) ¿Bromeas? Los demás cobradores siguen por ahí aterrorizando a la ciudad. Si salen ahora serán capturados y muy seguramente torturados.

-(Syrus) Eso le ordena Bakugo a sus hombres para que así se entretengan.

-(Riven) Entonces regresemos al dirigible.

-¿Ustedes se quieren morir verdad? Ellos aterrizaron en ese lugar, seguro que estará repleto durante la noche. Aun si muchos de los hombres siguen molestando en la ciudad otra gran parte seguirá haya, incluido Bakugo.

-(Naruto) En resumen, no podemos ir al palacio y no podemos ir de vuelta a nuestro basurero volador. ¡Estamos atrapados aquí!

-(Jaden) Calma, pueden quedarse aquí esta noche. Igual los hombres de Bakugo no volverán aquí mañana, no tras haber aterrorizado ya esta zona.

-(Astrid) ¿Podemos tomar más comida verdad?

-(Chazz) Parece que es lo único en lo que piensas, deja que al menos preparemos algo, ya casi no nos queda nada.

-(Jaden) Mañana los llevare a una de las entradas ocultas, ya dentro tendrán que lidiar todo por su cuenta.

-(Eren) Muchas gracias de nuevo, en verdad que nos han salvado.

-Nos gusta ayudar, si no hubiese personas buenas en el mundo, seguro que ya todo sería ruinas.

-(Syrus) La comida saldrá en un rato, hagan lo que quieran por ahora. En el segundo piso hay un balcón, pueden ir a él si gustan.

Mientras los chicos retomaban sus labores en la cocina, el resto del grupo tuvo que matar el tiempo dentro del establecimiento, contado anécdotas de sus vidas, las cosas de sus respectivos mundos, cualquier cosa que ayudara a pasar el tiempo. Eren y Riven se encontraban en el balcón platicando animadamente sobre las versiones de sus historias en cada universo, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran Naruto e Izuku los cuales estaban jugando a atraparse uno al otro para luego regresar corriendo al interior.

-Parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien, ¿No lo crees Riven?

-Sí, creo que tan bien como nosotros dos.

-Me pregunto qué ira a suceder ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Somos de universos distintos, estamos viviendo vidas muy diferentes a las que se tendrían planeadas para nosotros, pero por alguna razón todos nos hemos conocido y no solo eso, sino que debemos remediar lo ocurrido en este universo. Pero eso sigue generándome la duda de cómo lo haremos.

-Sí, yo también he pensado en eso, recorrí muchas dimensiones por cinco años, pero jamás imagine que pudieran mezclarse muchas de ellas y formar una completamente nueva.

-Exacto, ¿Cómo podremos separarlas ahora? Estamos siguiendo este rastro extraño del Axrex de este universo, pero aún no sabemos bien que estamos siguiendo. ¿Qué tal si esto nos lleva a un callejón sin salida?

-No lo creo, Axrex es un tipo muy inteligente. No sé bien lo que paso cuando me absorbió el medallón que me llevo a su universo pero, seguro que el algo planeo para asegurar el futuro de este universo. Sabía que volvería con ayuda, así que todo esto debe ser una señal suya para reparar el daño que ha causado la creación de este mundo.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que termináramos sin saber qué hacer.

-Eren, sí pudieron salvar a sus dimensiones, entonces estoy seguro de que con su ayuda y la de los de este mundo, podremos reparar este universo.

-…Si, seguro que tienes razón.

-Cuando vea a Axrex, tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones.

-Él fue la única persona constante en tu vida luego de que perdiste a tus padres. Seguro que son grandes amigos.

-Por supuesto, el me enseño muchas cosas. Por eso me cuesta creer que él sea tan malvado como todos en este mundo dicen que es.

-Bueno el mío fue malvado un tiempo, pero tras vencerle volvió a la normalidad, quizá al vencer a este, también regrese a la normalidad. Y entonces podrá explicarnos lo que sabe.

-Lo hará, puedo asegurártelo y entonces tú y todos verán que él es una persona de buen corazón y seguro que cuando eso sucede, podre encontrar a mis verdaderos padres.

-A menos que los encontremos antes. ¡Hey! Todo puede pasar cuando estas con nosotros, te lo aseguro, cualquier cosa.

-Jajajaja, eso también sería algo genial. No me imagino sus caras al verme tan grande, era solo un niño en ese entonces.

-Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti cuando vean cuanto has crecido y las cosas que has hecho durante este tiempo.

-Gracias Eren, significa mucho para mí.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, técnicamente soy tu papa.

-Pensé que odiabas que te dijera así.

-Como tenemos la misma edad es un poco extraño, pero creo que me ido acostumbrado, así que no hay tanto problema si lo dices ocasionalmente. Solo recuerda que es mejor no decirle de esa forma a Levi.

-Claro, no cabe duda que él y mi verdadero padre son iguales. Ambos tienen esa extraña forma de ser, pero pienso que es mejor que sea de esa forma, francamente no me imagino un universo donde pudiera ser alguien súper amigable como nosotros.

-Si llegara a ver eso me daría un infarto jajajaja.

-A mí también jajajaja.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se imagino era que las escaleras dentro del edificio Rivaille escuchaba su conversación. El hombre solo se retiró regresando dentro y sentándose solo en una orilla solitaria de la zona de clientes. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, se sentía celoso por la forma en la que Eren y Riven convivían, no eran nada en verdad, pero se llevaban extraordinariamente bien, si no fuera por el tipo de relación entre ellos, cualquiera podría decir que serían novios y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Él no era una persona cariñosa o que demostrara mucho sus sentimientos, estaba consciente de eso, pera la difícil vida que tuvo desde niño le había formado de esa manera, no podía cambiar tampoco de un momento a otro, quizá no lo demostraba ni lo admitirá ante nadie, pero podía preocuparse mucho por Eren, tanto como cualquier pareja común y corriente lo haría uno por el otro. Además, solo a Eren le mostraba ese lado amable suyo, cosa que jamás mostro ni siquiera a sus personas más cercanas, ese chico que tenía el poder del titán en su interior, lograba derribar los muros que Rivaille formo alrededor suyo, haciendo latir con gran fuerza su corazón, pero ahora en esta nueva aventura, sentía como si esos muros que fueron derribados, comenzaran a reconstruirse nuevamente.

-(¿Qué me está pasando? Esto no puede ser verdad).

Rivaille continúo en su debate mental sin ser interrumpido por ninguno de los otros que continuaban amenamente sus charlas. Horas pasaron, el día dio paso a la noche, la cual en esta ciudad estaba repleta de luz artificial como cualquier gran ciudad moderna, pero en esta ocasión, aun se alcanzaba a apreciar columnas de humo en ciertas zonas, dándole un aspecto semiapocaliptico. En la zona de aterrizaje de dirigibles, Bakugo estaba llegando al suyo tras un largo día de atormentar ciudadanos y causar incendios.

-Aw, creo que esta vez tengo un poco de sueño. Creo que iré directo a descansar por esta ocasión.

-Como ordene señor, mañana solo hay que ir al palacio central.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me lo repitas inepto!

-Discúlpeme mi señor.

-Inútiles, solo para pedir perdón son buenos.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja.

-¿De qué se ríen ese par de nuestros hombres?

-Creo que le hacen burla a uno de los dirigibles.

-¿Cuál? Quiero ver si en verdad es tan patético.

-Debe ser ese que parece un basurero, está un poco más adelante.

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eso no es un dirigible! ¡Es una lata voladora! ¡Es ridículo! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota hizo eso?! ¡Nadie puede estar tan desesperado como para volar en esa cosa! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esta noche me voy a dormir riendo.

-Que tenga buen descanso señor.

-¡Es tan ridículo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Parece algo salido de ILEGAND, JAJAJAJAJAJA… ILEGAND…mmmmm ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué habrá sido de ese estúpido? Seria genial que fuese suyo, lo destruiría frente a sus ojos y luego lo mataría. Quizá, si no encontramos nada aquí pronto, me dé una vuelta por ese viejo lugar, me encantaría verlo…aterrado.

 **Oficialmente tenemos antagonista principal, muy pronto veremos grandes conflictos. Para nuestro grupo, el encontrar la figura de Axrex en este reino y salir de él, será solo el primero de sus problemas. Pronto tendrán que lidiar con Bakugo durante todo su viaje. ¿Qué sucederá luego? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	21. Chapter 21 Palacio Real

**Nuestro equipo continúa con su difícil misión, veamos que les depara el destino en la isla GX, ahora que Bakugo está presente.**

 **Capítulo 21 : Palacio Real.**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

-¡Ya déjanos en paz de una buena vez!

-¡Pero hay tanto que necesito saber!

Alex estaba teniendo una discusión con Hanji, la cual estaba concentrada en su nueva investigación, tanto que no notaba lo molesta que era para los chicos y el dueño de Kile ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba en esos momentos.

-¡Ya es oficial! ¡Estoy encabronado! ¡Voy por un cuchillo!

-(Andrés) Vamos amigo, no te pongas así, olvida eso.

-(Lily) Cierto, además Andrés ya oculto todo objeto punzo cortante de nosotros.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Justo cuando los necesito!

-Tomando en cuenta que no hay cuchillos disponibles, ¿Crees que ahora si podamos continuar con la entrevista que hacia?

-¡Tsk! ¡Voy por una maldita silla!

-(Lily) Hanji, por tu bien, vete antes de que regrese.

-(Andrés) Diego se encuentra en la fuente central, mejor ve a hablar con él.

-Bueno, supongo que igual será una excelente manera de comenzar el trabajo de mi vida, nos veremos después.

-Esa mujer no comprende lo molesta que puede ser en ocasiones. Es muy parecida a ti Lily.

-No me compares con esa, yo tengo mucha más clase.

-¿Según quién? Lo único que podemos reconocerte es la habilidad que tienes para causar incendios.

-Pensé que ya lo habían superado.

-No lo hemos hecho, créeme, no lo hemos hecho.

-Ah, esto no pasaría si tuviera mis cosas, de ese modo estaría muy entretenida. Diablos, ahora sí que estoy extrañando mucho mi hogar.

-Ya llevamos un buen tiempo aquí, por lo menos eso creo. Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Axrex con su investigación.

-No creo que le vaya muy bien, a final de cuentas solo vemos aparecer más y más libros, seguro no ha hallado nada de utilidad. Creo que a este paso nuestros mundos serán destruidos antes de tener cualquier avance.

Un ligero temblor comenzó a sentirse en el portalero, siendo percibido tanto por las personas, como por Axrex que se distrajo de su lectura. El temblor comenzó a aumentar de intensidad convirtiéndose en un terremoto violento, Axrex subió rápidamente hasta la cima de su trono llevando consigo el medallón y observo que las esferas luminosas que encerraban las dimensiones estaban temblando violentamente, lo siguiente que paso fue su peor pesadilla. Las esferas estallaron dejando desprotegidas las puertas, la destrucción que en ellas se observaba comenzó a extenderse nuevamente desapareciéndolas más y más. En la maqueta muchas personas se habían percatado de lo ocurrido y el terror comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

-¡¿Tenías que abrir la boca verdad?!

-¡No es mi culpa!

-(Alex) ¡LILY! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?!

-¡Que esto no es mi culpa!

Axrex ignoro los gritos y nuevamente acumulo todo su poder dentro de su cuerpo, quienes se percataron de ello, inmediatamente buscaron refugio pues sabían lo que se aproximaba. El chico lanzo nuevamente un rayo de su poder hacia las puertas, comenzando a envolverlas. El destello era cegador para todos, por no decir que el temblor continuaba en intensidad, más burbujas azules explotaron y hasta el reloj sobre ellos comenzó a girar sus manecillas en todas direcciones. Una explosión final se escuchó, el destello termino y el silencio reino, quienes salían con cuidado alcanzaron a notar que las dimensiones nuevamente estaban encapsuladas en las esferas brillantes, además de que Axrex había quedado exhausto sobre su trono.

-(Moblit) ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-(Christa) Pensé que las dimensiones estaban seguras.

-(Ymir) Pues parece que no ha sido el caso.

-(Erwin) Creo que las cosas están volviéndose terriblemente mal.

-¿De qué habla?

-De que se nos está acabando el tiempo. Rivaille más vale que se den prisa.

 **En el Otro Universo**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad, los hombres de Axrex seguían causando problemas en otros sectores y Eren y su equipo, se preparaban para comenzar su plan sin tener la más mínima idea del terrible acontecimiento sucedido en su propio universo.

-(Jaden) Síganme, los llevare hasta un sitio que nos llevara a una de las entrada ocultas. Amigos volveré después.

-(Chazz) No bajes la guardia Jaden, esos sujetos siguen por la ciudad.

-(Syrus) Les deseo todo el éxito del mundo, estoy seguro que gracias a ustedes nuestras vidas volverán a ser lo que eran.

-(Eren) Seguro, pueden contar con nosotros.

Eren guiño el ojo para retirarse con su equipo siguiendo a Jaden a través de la ciudad, dejaron la zona del puerto y se internaron tierra adentro. En su camino notaron como los hombres de Axrex habían devastados edificios enteros, causado estragos en las calles, inclusive algunos transportes habían sido destruidos. El próspero reino al que recién llegaron, ahora se encontraba pasando una pequeña guerra. Mientras seguían al castaño, el, Riven y Naruto se detuvieron al notar a muchas personas observando una pantalla pública con una presentación de noticias.

-(Reportero) Los hombres de Axrex han devastado la zona norte, varios edificios grandes están incendiados, además se movilizaran al centro y al sur de la ciudad. Se pide a los habitantes tengan precauciones y no salgan si no es necesario.

-(Eren) Malditos sean, continúan causando problemas.

-(Riven) Ya deben tener mucho dinero, no entiendo porque tienen que desquitarse atacando a la gente y destruyendo las cosas.

-Son hombres malvados, no les importa realmente el dinero, disfrutan con provocar el dolor y el terror en otros. Esto es básicamente un juego para ellos, un juego bastante macabro.

-(Naruto) Estoy de acuerdo con Eren, en mi mundo hay muchos de esa clase, mercenarios y ladrones peligrosos. No necesitan nada, solo se deleitan lastimando a la gente.

-Quisiera poder detenerlos. No es justo como tratan a la gente, miren esas casas incendiadas, esas personas no tienen ninguna culpa.

-Calma amigo, no te pongas de ese modo, no servirá de nada que te transformes de pronto en titán, en un lugar como este solo causarías mas destrucción. Por no decir que tendríamos que enfrentar a esos sujetos, además de aquel tipo al que Izuku teme.

-Naruto tiene razón papa, es mejor guardar la calma, continuar con nuestra misión y eventualmente resolveremos las cosas que aquejan a este mundo.

-…Ah…supongo que tienen razón.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Ya nos están dejando! ¡Demonos prisa o Kagome nos golpeara!

Los tres apuraron el paso para alcanzar al resto, Riven dio un último vistazo a la pantalla y recordó que decían que los hombres de Axrex estarían en la zona central, ósea el castillo del reino. Paso alrededor de una hora cuando finalmente llegaron cerca de la zona central del castillo y como pudieron observar más adelante, ya se encontraban cobradores en esa zona.

-(Kagome) ¿Por dónde vamos a entras Jaden?

-Entremos a este callejón. Aquí esta lo que buscamos.

-(Jean) ¿Una alcantarilla?

-Ayúdame a levantarla, Marco tú también.

Los tres chicos levantaron la alcantarilla y al hacerlo se observaba una escalera, Jaden comenzó a bajar y les dijo a los otros que hicieran lo mismo, además que el último moviera la tapa para hacer parecer que estuviera cerrada. Ya todos debajo los condujo a través de unos canales hasta que por fin notaron una gran puerta hecha de madera.

-Vamos, abre de una vez estúpida puerta.

-(Rivaille) Déjame eso a mí.

De una solo y potente patada, Rivaille consiguió abrió la puerta la cual azoto levantando un poco de polvo, su fuerza fue algo que impresiono a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Ya está abierta.

-(Izuku) Eso fue genial.

-(Naruto) Si encontramos otra hazlo de nuevo.

-(Astrid) Yo hubiese podido hacerlo.

-(Riven) Lo sabía, tú y padre son igual de fuertes.

-Paren con sus halagos, Jaden, ¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Oh claro, por aquí rápido.

Jaden los condujo a través de ese pasillo hasta que llegaron a un punto sin salida, antes de un reclamo dio un salto en el aire y alcanzo un cordel que al bajar hizo descender una escalera, la parte de la cima se abrió mostrando un poco de iluminación. Al asomarse, el chico comprobó que no se encontraba nadie por lo que podían subir sin problemas.

-(Armin) ¿En dónde estamos?

-Este es el sótano del palacio, es la parte más profunda. Afortunadamente rara vez viene alguien aquí, por eso Yami me la mostro.

-(Eren) Bueno hemos conseguido entrar. Debemos comenzar a subir.

-Rivaille, aquí tienes, en este papel he trazado parte del camino a seguir, además de algunos pasajes ocultos que pueden servirles. No olviden tener cuidado con los guardias.

-No hay problema, gracias por la ayuda.

-(Marco) ¿No vienes con nosotros Jaden?

-No gracias, esto es cosa suya, además si me encuentran estaré en problemas. Buena suerte en su búsqueda y en cuanto hagan lo que deban hacer, salgan lo más rápido posible.

-(Kaito) Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Oh cierto lo olvidaba, si los atrapan y preguntan cómo entraron aquí. Negare conocer a cualquiera de ustedes, ¡Adiós!

Jaden bajo y la compuerta se cerró automáticamente, comenzó a regresar corriendo, dejando ahí a todo el equipo.

-(Jean) Se nota que es confiable.

-(Marco) Bueno si te puedes meter en problemas por esto, cualquiera negaría tener relación con nosotros. Pero en fin eso lo discutimos en otra ocasión. Señor Rivaille, usted tiene el mapa, guíenos.

-Claro, muy bien, parece ser que es por aquí, andando, no es necesario decirlo, pero mantengan silencio y no se separen. Debemos evitar cualquier problema.

-(Riven) Escuche que los hombres de Axrex estarían en el palacio, por eso debemos tener más cuidado.

-(Izuku) No me gusta cómo se oye eso, significa que él debe estar aquí.

-(Mikasa) Tranquilo, te protegeremos en caso de toparnos con ese sujeto.

-(Armin) Si, tu mantén la calma y cuenta con nosotros.

-Hay, muchísimas gracias.

El grupo subió unos escalones dejando atrás el enorme sótano, para luego encontrarse en otra bodega igual de grande, tuvieron que pasar aun por otra, antes de llegar por fin a un piso que se veía más limpio y en el que debería haber movimiento más continuo.

-(Kristoff) Estamos en una cocina. La más grande que jamás he visto.

-(Naruto) Perfecto, tengo hambre.

-(Kagome) No tomes nada, debemos seguir sin dejar ninguna pista.

-Heichou, aquí hay otra escalera, debemos seguirla ¿No?

-Si, según el mapa esa lleva ya a un pasillo del palacio.

-(Astrid) Ya que estemos en el palacio en sí, ¿En dónde se encuentra la figura de Axrex?

-Tendremos que subir varios pisos, hasta llegar a la que según es una gran sala. Un auditorio probablemente, ahí en el centro, justo el piso se encuentra plasmado el dibujo de Axrex. Ya ahí Kagome deberá encargarse.

-(Izuku) Siento que ese lugar va a estar más lejos de lo que creemos.

-(Marco) No perdamos la esperanza, aún no hemos salido al palacio en sí.

Rivaille llego hasta la puerta superior y la abrió lentamente, se fijó con cuidado comprobando que nadie estaba cerca, salió primero y reviso, para indicar que era seguro salir.

-Debemos continuar por este pasillo, recuerden mantenerse alertas y no separarse. Ya debe haber hombres de Axrex en el palacio.

El palacio, aun los pasillos, eran un lugar muy elegante, muebles finos, adornos lujosos, inclusive retratos y esculturas, era todo lo que debía ser un gran palacio. Solo que ocasionalmente, la presencia de objetos más modernos interrumpían la armonía del lugar, un recuerdo de la gran mezcla de este universo. Consiguieron pasar ese piso sin problema, pero al llegar al segundo tuvieron que detenerse, pues se encontraban pasando cobradores, así como personal del palacio.

-(Rivaille) Según Jaden, en el cuarto de enfrente hay un pasadizo oculto.

-(Mikasa) Podemos pasar, pero no todos juntos. Debemos hacerlo en menor número y rápido.

-(Armin) Yo pasare primero, puedo abrir las puertas del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

El joven pasó velozmente el pasillo sin llamar la atención de nadie, se puso de espalda contra la puerta y luego con sumo cuidado la abrió, evitando cualquier chirrido o ruido que los delatase. Rivaille condujo a todos, pasando algunos y deteniéndolos cuando alguien volteaba o venia en su dirección, finalmente solo quedaron el, Eren y Riven que cruzaron juntos y sin ser notados por nadie.

-(Eren) Listo, está cerrado.

-(Riven) Apenas fue el primer obstáculo y ya tuvo dificultad. No quiero saber lo que sigue más adelante.

-(Rivaille) Pasaremos cualquier obstáculo, ahora déjenme ver, se supone que al mover esta manija en la pared debe abrirse…

Una puerta se abrió en la pared mostrando el pasaje oculto, nuevamente todos entraron y esta se cerró asegurando que nadie se percatara. Dentro del pasaje había mucho polvo, telarañas, inclusive algún pequeño roedor pasando velozmente.

-(Kagome) Este lugar es asqueroso.

-(Kaito) Tras todo lo que hemos vivido ¿Esto te molesta?

-Soy una dama Kaito.

-(Naruto) Mikasa y Astrid también y no se quejan tanto.

-Es que yo tengo clase.

-(Astrid) Oye amiga, ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-(Marco) Por favor, este no es momento para una pelea, debemos seguir caminando.

-Esto no se quedara así, luego hablamos.

-(Armin) ¿No te molesto que Kagome dijera eso?

-(Mikasa) No me importa Armin, nosotros venimos de un mundo muy conflictivo, tener clase o que piensen que no la tengo, es algo sin menor importancia.

-(Riven) Segura de sí misma, igual que la Mikasa que conozco.

-(Jean) Oigan no se retrasen, aún tenemos que encontrar esa cosa.

Rivaille llego hasta el final y empujo lentamente lo que debía ser un retrato, noto que estaban ahora en otro piso y que no había nadie cerca, tras salir todos debieron caminar un poco más lejos para llegar al siguiente cuarto donde habría otro pasaje, pero antes de llegar a él, notaron a dos hombres de Axrex justo de pie en ese lugar. Entraron a otro cuarto cercano para evitar ser vistos, lo cual fue justo a tiempo pues a los hombres les pareció escuchar algo.

-(Kristoff) Demonios, están justo donde debemos llegar.

-(Izuku) No creo que vayan a moverse pronto.

-(Eren) Tiene que haber una manera de distraerlos.

-(Riven) Si, pero si lo hacemos, cuando tengamos que regresar por ahí, volverán a estar en ese lugar y no podremos regresar por el resto del camino.

-(Jean) Habrá que neutralizarlos entonces. ¿Alguna idea?

-(Mikasa) Oigan todos, creo haber encontrado una manera de hacerlo. Miren esto.

-(Kaito) Excelente idea, seguramente funcionara. Kagome ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Yo porque?

-(Naruto) Pues porque según tú, eres la única de las chicas con clase.

-Ah, yo y mi gran boca. Bien, pero todos ustedes hombres háganse para haya, chicas necesitare un poco de ayuda.

Los minutos pasaron, Rivaille y Kristoff seguían vigilando por la puerta que los hombres siguieran ahí. Hasta que les informaron que su compañera estaba lista para la distracción, el plan se comentó rápidamente, tomaron posición y la chica salió del cuarto, evitando ser vista y retrocediendo un poco para que pareciera venir del pasillo.

-¡Hola muchachos!

Al voltear los dos hombres notaron a la joven con un elegante vestido rosa y blanco que la hacía verse como una princesa, sin lugar a dudas una autentica belleza a los ojos de cualquier hombre.

-¿Cómo están guapos? Oh, yo estoy muy sola –dijo en un tono dramático- me siento tan sola en un palacio como este, esperaba que un par de hombres fuertes y atractivos como ustedes pudieran ayudarme. –Guiño el ojo, notando que ellos estaban cayendo en su trampa- vengan amores, este cuarto es súper discreto, nadie suele entrar. Vengan, vamos a divertirnos, esta dama, necesita un poco de atención.

Kagome se recargo coquetamente en la puerta para luego entrar, los hombres la siguieron de inmediato y apenas entraron las puertas se cerraron rápidamente, antes de poder hacer algo fueron sometidos por el grupo y recibieron unos golpes en la cabeza que consiguieron dejarlos inconscientes.

-(Eren) ¡Perfecto! ¡El plan funciono!

-(Jean) Solo tenemos que terminar de amarrarlos. Marco, no olvides ponerles un pañuelo en la boca para evitar que griten.

-En eso estoy amor mío, no se me ha olvidado.

-(Kagome) Jajaja yo sabía que esos dos caerían con mi encanto natural.

-(Astrid) Odio admitirlo, pero lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias. Besitos a todos.

-(Mikasa) Rápido, hay que quitarte ese vestido.

-De hecho, creo que me lo quedare puesto por ahora, puede ser útil. Además tengo mi traje usual debajo, solo lleven mi mochila, mi arco y mis flechas. Debo mantener el papel y no levantar sospechas.

-(Naruto) Creo que ya se está metiendo demasiado en el papel de princesa.

-(Armin) Estoy de acuerdo, solo espero que no sea permanente.

El grupo dejo a los hombres dentro de un closet y salieron al otro cuarto, ya dentro encontraron el pasaje oculto que ocupaban e ingresaron en este. Al llegar a su nuevo destino, estaban nuevamente en un cuarto vacío, Rivaille volvió a asomarse, comprobando que más hombres de Axrex recorrían el pasillo. Apenas estos pasaron y estuvieron lejos, guio a todo su equipo en dirección contraria hacia una escalera que les permitiría subir más rápidamente los pisos faltantes. El tiempo comenzó a pasar hasta que por fin llegaron al piso donde debían estar. Desde ahí, Rivaille observo un gran número de personal ir de un lado a otro, sin duda debía haber algo importante pasando.

-No podremos pasar sin ser vistos, no esta vez.

-(Izuku) ¿Qué hacemos entonces señor?

-Habrá que buscar otro camino.

-(Riven) Eso puede desviarnos demasiado, podemos perdernos aquí.

-¿Tienen una mejor idea?

-(Kaito) Quizá Kagome pueda encargarse de nuevo. Aunque creo que esta vez necesitara ayuda.

-(Kagome) ¿Tienes un traje elegante?

-Tengo vestimentas de todo tipo y de sobra.

Con un pequeño aparato que hizo aparecer en su palma, Kaito lo acciono y cambio su gabardina blanca, por una de color negro, con cuello elegante, botones dorados, guantes blancos y hasta su peinado cambio un poco para verse más elegante. Los dos salieron al pasillo y de inmediato llamaron la atención de las sirvientas y mayordomos.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Disculpe, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿No nos reconoce? Soy una importante condesa, mi nombre es…Marina y él es mi acompañante, el conde…

-Massimo, soy el conde Massimo, se suponía que vendríamos en una misión diplomática, pero ya llevamos horas paseándonos y nadie nos ha atendido.

-Disculpen, pero no tenemos notificación de que…

-(Kagome) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No les informaron que vendríamos?! Me ofende profundamente.

-Guarde la calma condesa, no es propio perderla en una señorita de su posición.

-Perdone, pero no creo que ustedes…

-¡No importa! ¡Veo que nadie aquí tiene la decencia de atender a gente distinguida como nosotros como se debe! Oh, hicimos un largo recorrido para llegar aquí y nos tratan como cualquiera.

-Condesa, compostura, compostura.

En el pasillo, otros observaban la escena desarrollarse.

-(Armin) Funciona, su plan funciona.

-(Eren) Son muy buenos ¿No lo crees?

-(Naruto) Ambos son buenos para hacer drama, para eso son buenos.

-Conde Massimo, larguémonos de aquí. Es obvio que a su majestad no le importa atendernos.

-Claro mi condesa, pero que pésimo recibimiento, esto es reprochable. Enviaremos nuestra queja después directamente a su majestad, me imagino como se pondrá al saber que su personal no recibió ni trato a sus invitados como debía ser. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres por cierto?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Nada de eso, disculpen nuestro comportamiento y torpeza, les atenderemos como es debido. Es solo que ha habido tanto movimiento en esto momentos que estamos muy perdidos.

-(Kagome) Necesitamos una habitación para descansar, una muy buena.

-Claro, podemos llevarlos, pero tomara un poco de tiempo arreglarla.

-Tómense su tiempo, nosotros esperaremos en ese sofá, regresen a avisarnos cuando todo esté listo.

-Claro, por supuesto, con su permiso excelencias.

-¡No olviden nuestras montañas de equipaje en la entrada del palacio!

Los sirvientes se retiraron rápidamente despejando el lugar, acto seguido el grupo salió por fin al pasillo y entraron al cuarto que necesitaban.

-(Izuku) Les quedo muy natural toda esa actuación.

-(Kaito) No es tan difícil –dijo cambiando a su traje habitual- solo debes decir todo sin titubear y con mirada seria.

-(Mikasa) Genial por eso, pero ahora sigamos, quiero salir de este palacio lo antes posible.

-(Kagome) No te amargues Mikasa, si algo pasa Kaito y yo podremos encargarnos de la situación sin importar cuál sea. Izuku, la próxima vez debería salir con nosotros.

-Pero yo no puedo cambiar de traje ni mostrar esa actitud, no soy bueno actuando, soy terrible para eso.

-Sí, pero con tu ropa y dejando tu espadita, bien puedes pasar por un lacayo nuestro sin ningún problema.

-¡Agth!

-(Naruto) Kagome no lo molestes.

-(Rivaille) ¡Ya paren de jugar! ¡Sigamos!

Encontraron el pasaje que necesitaban y los recorrieron, Rivaille noto al final una pequeña abertura para los ojos, se asomó por ella y noto que estaban en la cima de unas gradas, pero lo más importante era que estaban por fin en el lugar que necesitaban. El gran auditorio y desde donde se encontraba, alcanzaba a divisar la figura de Axrex en el centro. Abrió con cuidado, comprobando que fuera seguro, una vez listo todos salieron con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, descendían por las gradas cuando escucharon como una puerta se abría. El pasaje en la pared ya se había cerrado, por lo que todos se agacharon para ocultarse entre las filas, Eren y los demás observaron con cuidado como un grupo de hombres entraba, Izuku se asustó al instante pues reconocía al que iba al frente de los otros diez hombres.

-Señor Bakugo, la familia real está en la sala de juntas. Tienen listo el pago que deben otorgarle.

-Perfecto, ya era momento de que lo tuvieran.

-Deberíamos dirigirnos hacia haya.

-No me apresures idiota, o te matare. Solo quiero tomarme un poco de tiempo, mirar esta cosa.

-¿L-la figura de nuestro señor Axrex?

-Así es, me parece un poco ofensivo para su gran líder, que su representación este en el suelo. Hablaremos con la familia real sobre esta ofensa y su corrección.

-Tiene toda la razón señor Bakugo, toda la razón.

-Si esperas recibir una aprobación por ese halago, no obtendrás nada. En fin, larguémonos, quiero terminar con esto rápido, en cuanto no tengamos más pendientes en este reino quiero ir a ILEGAND.

-¿Ese lugar olvidado? ¿Por qué señor?

-Tengo ganas de causar miedo, además me gustaría eliminar a un pequeño insecto que esta haya jajajajajajaja.

-(Izuku) Agth…

-(Marco) ¡SHHHHHH!

-(Jean) Silencio amigo, silencio.

Bakugo salió riendo macabramente siendo seguido por su equipo. Tras cerrarse las puertas, todos se asomaron con cuidado, revisando que fuera seguro.

-(Eren) Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

-(Armin) Por poco nos descubren.

-(Izuku) Bakugo quiere asesinarme.

-(Astrid) Si ya lo notamos, parece que solo quiere hacerlo por gusto.

-No entiendo porque me odia tanto, nunca le he hecho absolutamente nada, siempre fui bueno, respetuoso, sumiso y aun así quiere eliminarme.

-(Kristoff) Tranquilo, no dejaremos que eso ocurra. Para probarlo, haremos esto rápido e igualmente saldremos de aquí. Chicos, apresúrense o a Izuku le dará un ataque al corazón.

-(Kagome) Claro, vamos Kaito, hay que grabarlo.

Todos llegaron al centro comprobando que era la figura de Axrex, Kagome se agacho para luego colocar su mano sobre esta e igual que con las anteriores, esta comenzó a relevar su siguiente pista. La silueta de Crossoverland apareció, mostrando la marca de su siguiente destino, ya no en esta isla, sino en el gran continente de Batavia, en el punto más cercano a la isla en que se encontraban.

-(Izuku) El Reino Pokémon.

-(Mikasa) Es el siguiente destino.

-(Naruto) Hemos terminado con todos los puntos en el otro continente, así como en las naciones isleñas, parece que ahora nos quedaremos en Batavia.

-(Eren) Seguramente será así, eso debería facilitarnos un poco las cosas.

-(Jean) Oh complicarlas, es el continente de Axrex.

-(Marco) No seamos pesimistas, es el momento de ser optimismos. Cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrar una solución a esto.

-(Kaito) Bien ya he terminado de grabar esto. Podemos retirarnos.

-(Izuku) Esas palabras me dan un gran alivio y tranquilidad.

-(Riven) Oh cierto, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ese sujeto, después de todo el ira en una dirección distinta.

-(Naruto) Con suerte no volveremos a topárnoslo. Eso es bueno, no se volverá un problema en nuestra búsqueda.

-Eso espero Naruto, en verdad que lo último que quiero es volver a verlo. Sobre todo ahora que sé que quiere asesinarme por puro gusto. Ah, no cabe duda que se ha vuelto más psicópata que antes.

-(Kristoff) Tu tranquilo, ya larguémonos de aquí.

-Vamos Heichou.

Eren le extendió la mano, pero Rivaille en vez de tomarla solo lo dejo esperando y camino pasando de largo, el chico quedo desconcertado por la acción de su esposo, no tenían ningún problema que fuera a provocar esa clase de comportamiento por parte del mayor, por lo que solo quedo muy confundido, pensando sobre si hizo algo mal de nuevo. Antes de poder pensar más en eso, observo la cara asustada de Rivaille y como fue hacia el rápidamente para tirarlo al suelo, noto a todos sus amigos agacharse y gritar, entonces encima de el paso lo que pareció ser una explosión que estallo contra la pared del pasaje oculto revelándolo, cuando volteo junto con su esposo en la dirección de la que provino, noto a una persona acercándose a ellos con una malvada sonrisa.

-(Bakugo) Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

 **Bakugo ha lanzado el primer ataque, ¿Qué será de Eren y los demás ahora que han sido descubiertos? ¿Pelearan contra él? ¿Escaparan del palacio? ¿Lograran llegar a Batavia? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	22. Chapter 22 Huida del Reino GX

**Un gran problema acaba de desatarse, veamos qué sucederá a continuación para el grupo de Eren ahora que han sido descubiertos. Apropósito, muchas gracias a las personitas bellas que me dejaronn reviews, me alegro mucho el ver sus comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 22: Huida del Reino GX**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

El ambiente en el portalero era de duda e incertidumbre, nadie comprendía bien lo ocurrido recientemente, solo entendían que aquella destrucción que tanto temían, nuevamente se presentó y Axrex tuvo que retenerla de nuevo, teniendo éxito en su misión.

-(Hipo) ¿Qué habrá sido?

-(Ash) Todo paso de repente y muy rápido.

-(Anna) Espero que nuestros hogares estén bien.

-(Miku) Oh que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-(Erwin) Calmen por favor. No sabemos lo que ha sucedido pero afortunadamente Axrex lo contuvo de nuevo, no debemos perder la cabeza.

-(Sakura) ¡Es el momento perfecto para perder la cabeza!

-(Inuyasha) ¡Esa destrucción regreso! ¡¿Quién dice que no regresara otra vez?!

-(Videl) ¡Tiene razón! Puede pasar nuevamente, no podemos confiarnos.

Las discusiones se hicieron presentes en todos lados, las personas estaban asustadas justificadamente y seguramente volverían a pasar por ese temor. Entre el caos, solo unas cuantas personas mantenían la calma y evitaban meterse en el problema.

-(Alex) Todos vamos a morir.

-(Diego) No digas eso. Estoy seguro de que esto solo fue un pequeño desliz, Axrex ya lo contuvo de nuevo. Además está revisando libros todo el tiempo buscando alguna solución o como contactarse con nuestros amigos.

-Desearía nunca haber recibido a esos sujetos en casa.

-No fue tu culpa, que llegaran contigo fue casualidad. Pero en fin, creo que es momento de tomar la situación en mis propias manos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Iré a charlar con Axrex.

-Estamos atrapados en esta maqueta gigante. ¿Recuerdas?

-Hice un pequeño hueco en una de las paredes, lo tengo oculto. Principalmente para evitar que esa mujer loca salga y empeore las cosas. En fin, voy con él, si Lily pregunta por mí, dile que me perdí o que estoy dormido por ahí.

-Eso hare, pero Diego, no le causes problemas.

-Descuida, de hecho creo que recibir ayuda le sería útil a él.

Diego se alejó de las multitudes y llego hasta el hueco asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera ni viera, salió de la maqueta cubriendo de nuevo la entrada. Ahora estaba en la inmensidad del portalero, con el problema de llegar hasta Axrex teniendo un tamaño tan pequeño. Noto un reloj de arena flotando en círculos cerca de la mesa, por lo que corrió para saltar a este y espero que diera una vuelta cercana al suelo para bajar, ya ahí fue corriendo hacia Axrex con el objetivo de brindarle apoyo.

 **En el Otro Universo**

-Narra Eren-

Apenas acababa de procesar lo que estaba pasando, nuestros amigos se levantaban con cuidado y temor comprobando que todos estuviesen ilesos tras el ataque que recibimos. Pude notar la preocupación en nuestro compañero Izuku al ver directamente a ese sujeto llamado Bakugo, y así como el demostraba un gran temor, este nos miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, solo con verlo podía percibir que no era una persona nada amistosa y que por el contrario representaba una grave amenaza para todos nosotros.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

-(Kagome) ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! ¡Por poco nos matas!

-Esa era la idea, no tengo problema en lastimar a nadie.

-(Mikasa) Malnacido, si tuviera mis armas me las pagarías en este momento.

-(Izuku) Por favor Mikasa, más cuidado, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, yo sé muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Un momento, ¿Ese es?...No es cierto, ¡Deku!

-(Armin) ¿Deku?

-(Kristoff) ¿Es tu otro nombre?

-No tengo otro nombre, es un apodo cruel que él me puso.

-Jajaja no puedo creerlo, el insecto está aquí. No te hacia fuera de ILEGAND, pero que grata sorpresa esta.

-…Por favor, no nos hagas daño.

-Santo cielo, yo planeaba ir hasta esa tonta ciudad en el otro continente para eliminarte, pero veo que me has ahorrado un viaje innecesario. Podre eliminarte aquí, justo ahora.

-¡Agth! ¡Por favor déjame en paz!

-(Jean) Escucha, no sé qué problemas tengas con el chico, pero está con nosotros ahora.

-(Marco) Si piensas llegar hasta nuestro amigo, deberás enfrentarnos antes.

-Con que tendré que hacer eso… no hay ningún problema.

-(Izuku) ¡Todos tengan cuidado!

Bakugo comenzó a crear chispas en su mano para luego lanzar poderosas explosiones directo hacia el equipo. Eren y sus compañeros apenas tuvieron tiempo para evadir los ataques moviéndose en todas direcciones, pronto un gran cumulo de humo y escombros comenzó a acumularse en el lugar, en apenas unos momentos la buena suerte que tenían termino, para convertir el lugar en una zona de guerra.

-No sé qué haces aquí Deku, no tampoco que estés haciendo con estos sujetos extraños. Pero los eliminare a todos si es necesario, no hay nada que disfrute más que provocar terror en las personas.

Bakugo caminaba entra el humo, sin saber que sus acciones habían propiciado la mejor forma de escape para el equipo. Rápidamente y aprovechando el caos comenzaron a entrar al pasaje para correr en la dirección por la que habían venido, Eren pudo sentir como la mano de Rivaille tomaba la suya, llevándolo velozmente y evitando que se separaran. En el lugar donde estaban apenas momentos antes, se accionaron una ventilas que comenzaron a disipar el humo, fue entonces que Bakugo noto que todos ellos habían escapado.

-Tsk, montón de ratas cobardes, no piensen que podrán escapar.

-¡Mi señor!

-¡¿Qué diablos quieren?!

-¡Disculpe! Es solo que escuchamos las explosiones y…

-¡Debieron venir conmigo cuando regrese inútiles! ¡Estaba lidiando con unos intrusos! ¡Unos intrusos que llegaron hasta acá!

-¡Mil disculpas mi señor!

-¡Solo para pedir disculpas sirven! ¡AAAAGGGG! ¡Huyeron por ahí! ¡Vayan y persíganlos! ¡Captúrenlos! ¡Mejor aún, mátenlos! Excepto al de cabello verde, a ese lo quiero asesinar con mis propias manos. ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Entren ahí ahora! ¡Excepto tú! ¡Tú ve y da aviso de esos intrusos al resto de nuestra gente! Cualquiera que los vea debe atacarles.

El soldado se retiró en dirección contraria que el resto los cuales ingresaron al pasaje, Bakugo estaba por retirarse también cuando noto la figura de Axrex, así como el mapa del mundo que se mostraba ahora junto con la marca.

-Mmm, esto es interesante.

Bakugo dejo de mirar para salir en otra dirección. A través del palacio ahora se informaba sobre la presencia de intrusos en el interior y de su inmediata captura por órdenes de Bakugo. Eren y sus compañeros corrían a toda velocidad a través de los pasajes, pasando de un piso a otro, ya sin tener mucha importancia de que fueran vistos por alguien. En cambio, cuando alguien intentaba detenerlos, rápidamente lo afrontaban dejándolo fuera de combate para así continuar con el escape.

-(Astrid) Algo me decía que esto estaba saliendo demasiado fácil.

-(Izuku) Eso no importa, lo que importa es que debemos seguir corriendo.

-(Eren) No creerás que ¿Este detrás de nosotros?

-El no, pero sus hombres sí. Claro que si nos atrapan, entonces será nuestro fin.

-(Jean) Agth, como odio esta realidad.

-(Rivaille) En esta ocasión concuerdo. Ninguno se detenga, tenemos que llegar a la salida del palacio lo antes posible.

-(Kaito) Me parece que tenemos un problema.

Todos se detuvieron al notar que adelante en el pasillo, se dirigían diez hombres de Axrex a ellos, portaban espadas, mostrando que estaban dispuestos a acabarlos.

-(Riven) ¿Algún plan?

-(Kagome) Mis flechas no servirán mucho en esta ocasión.

-(Naruto) ¡Esto déjenmelo a mí! ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!

Unos veinte nuevos Narutos aparecieron, los cuales fueron directamente contra sus enemigos, consiguiendo neutralizarlos casi en el acto.

-¡Rápido! ¡Que los clones no son eternos!

-(Rivaille) ¡Ya escucharon, andando!

Nuevamente tuvieron que comenzar a correr pasando por sobre los hombres hasta llegar a un nuevo cuarto donde entraron a otro pasaje. Finalmente tras muchos obstáculos, consiguieron estar en la zona del principio, la cocina que llevaba a las bodegas y al sótano por donde entraron.

-(Kristoff) ¡Ya me quiero, Ya me quiero, Ya me quiero ir!

-(Marco) ¡Ya casi salimos! ¡Estamos cerca!

-(Armin) Solo falta una escalera más y estaremos en el sótano. Solo deberemos tener cuidado de no perdernos en las alcantarillas.

-(Mikasa) Espero que la situación a fuera sea mejor que aquí dentro. Con suerte nada de esto ha llegado a oídos de la gente del exterior.

-(Rivaille) Mejor no digas nada, es probable que esta noticia ya esté en boca de media ciudad.

-(Jean) ¿Cómo llegaremos al dirigible si afuera nos buscan también?

-(Eren) ¡Ya pensaremos en eso luego! ¡Sigan bajando!

Ya en el sótano, fueron de inmediato hasta la zona de la compuerta, topándose con el problema de que no sabían cómo abrirla desde dentro. Ante ese problema y la amenaza de ser alcanzados por los cobradores comenzaron a buscar por todos lados cualquier cosa que la accionara.

-(Riven) ¡Abre maldita sea!

-(Eren) Deja de golpear el suelo. De nada servirá.

-(Astrid) Debí traer mi hacha. Cielos, tiene que haber algo con que romperla.

-(Jean) ¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacer más clones?!

-(Naruto) ¡No puedo en este momento! ¡Los que deje haya arriba aún deben estar presentes! ¡Pero seguro que peleando si más hombres han llegado!

-¡No sirves de nada cuando lo necesitamos!

-(Marco) No molestes a Naruto, mejor ayúdame a buscar, tiene que haber una manera de abrirla.

-(Armin) ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Kaito ocupo que te transformes!

-¿Para qué quieres a Latíos?

-Tengo una idea, pero antes ocupo que subas hasta la cima de la escalera de donde vinimos. Entonces transfórmate y con suerte el hará el resto.

-Si tú lo dices, espero que tu plan funciones.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué estás pensando Armin?

-Algo que personalmente no quiero hacer, pero la situación amerita el riesgo.

-¡Estoy listo Armin! ¡Aquí voy!

Kaito comenzó a envolverse del brillo azul, para luego mostrarse en ese lugar a Latíos, el cual parecía un poco confundido por el lugar donde estaban.

-¡Hey Latíos! ¡Mira aquí! ¡Estoy indefenso!

-¡Armin amor! ¡Eso no!

El de cabello blanco se percató del rubio y se alzó para volar rápidamente hacia el, Armin estaba justo sobre la cubierta de madera y entonces cuando el más alto lo embistió, termino haciendo que los dos cayeran a través del suelo para terminar dentro del pasaje.

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin! Cielo, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, mi plan funciono…agg…

-(Astrid) Bien pensado, excelente manera de abrir camino. Bajemos ahora.

-(Eren) ¿Estas bien amigo?

-Mejor que Latíos sin duda.

-…te odio…

Este se envolvió en el brillo, apareciendo Kaito que era quien al parecer resintió más el golpe.

-Mi cabeza me duele.

-(Kagome) No seas llorón, ya vámonos.

La chica arrastro a su compañero mientras todos corrían mas adelante. Al cabo de poco tiempo cruzaron la puerta que daba a las alcantarillas y luego fueron velozmente hasta donde debía localizarse la tapa de la alcantarilla. Ya ahí, Naruto fue el primero en asomarse, comprobando la seguridad del sitio.

-Salgan, no hay ninguna amenaza.

Ya fuera de la alcantarilla, la cerraron para no dejar pista alguna a cualquier posible perseguidor. Ya con ese detalle cubierto, lo que importaba era escapar no solo de la ciudad, sino de la isla misma.

-(Izuku) Tenemos que regresar a mi dirigible pronto, si Bakugo nos encuentra estaremos muertos antes de darnos cuenta.

-(Eren) Vayamos al aeropuerto de dirigibles entonces.

-(Jean) Eso aún está lejos y seguro que habrá muchos de esos sujetos en el camino.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-No podemos ir a pie, cualquiera nos vera, pero creo que hay una mejor manera de llegar hasta haya sin ser vistos.

-(Marco) ¿De que estas hablando?

-El primer día que llegamos, note algo cerca de aquí que puede servirnos para esta ocasión, vengan, no está nada lejos.

-(Rivaille) Espero que sea un buen plan.

Tras caminar durante varias cuadras, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por los hombres de Axrex, por fin llegaron a una edificación donde Jean mostro lo que era su plan.

-Con esto seguro que podremos pasar desapercibidos.

-(Kaito) ¿Una carreta de caballos?

-(Naruto) Seria más rápido ir en algún transporte de motor.

-Pero más fácil que nos vean. En la carreta podremos escondernos.

-(Riven) No tenemos otra opción, hagamos lo que Jean dice.

-(Kristoff) Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo vamos a obtenerla? No podemos robarla y ya, de por si tenemos problemas ahora.

-Pues tras ver las actuaciones de Kagome en el palacio, esperaba que pudiera aplicar el mismo método con los hombres de aquí.

-Ah, pero estoy cansada por todo el escape. Bien, es momento de que utilice mis encantos, quédense por aquí, yo voy.

La joven consiguió enamorar a un hombre con sus encantos y lo convenció de prestarle la carreta y los caballos para lo que según ella sería una sorpresa familiar, este sin sospechar nada accedió y le confió el transporte a Kagome, quien una vez al tenerlo seguro, indico a todos que era momento de subir a la parte trasera cubierta con lona.

-Riven, necesitaremos que conduzcas tú.

-¿Yo? Pero, pero…

-Sé que puede ser un problema, pero necesitamos que alguien no muy conocido conduzca, Bakugo te vi pero difícilmente tiene idea de quién eres.

-De acuerdo, lo hare. No suelo conducir carretas, pero alguna vez lo he hecho en mis viajes, así que supongo que podre hacerlo de nuevo.

-Todos contamos contigo, vamos ve adelante.

El adolescente condujo a los caballos los cuales comenzaron su trayecto a través de la ciudad, alejándose de la zona central y de los cobradores. Dentro, Kagome estaba quitándose el gran vestido con ayuda de las chicas hasta que por fin quedo solo con su atuendo escolar de siempre.

-Ah, mucho mejor, me gustaba el vestido, pero es difícil correr con él.

-(Astrid) Me imagino, yo no soportaría llevar esa cosa puesta todo el tiempo.

-(Marco) Por cierto, aquí tienes tus cosas.

-Gracias, listo. Ahora si me siento como yo de nuevo.

-(Rivaille) No hagan tanto ruido, el punto de estar ocultos aquí dentro es no llamar la atención de nadie.

-(Eren) Riven, ya sabes que hacer, conduce tranquilo y sin provocar sospechas.

-Cuenten conmigo, nos llevare a todos a salvo.

El camino era largo, por lo que tomaría tiempo antes de llegar hasta ese lugar. Sin embargo, en su trayecto, alcanzaban a escuchar conversaciones, así como reportajes en los televisores sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Un grupo no identificado, ingreso al palacio de la ciudad, se informa que la familia real se encuentra a salvo. Pero tampoco se sabe que pretendían estos sujetos. El cobrador en jefe Bakugo ordeno que en caso de ver a un grupo sospechoso, se les indique a sus hombres inmediatamente para proceder a su captura. Se dice que también habrá una recompensa para personas que ayuden en su captura.

-(Naruto) Genial, a ver si Jaden y sus amigos no nos delatan.

-(Izuku) No creo que lo hagan, odian a Bakugo y Axrex como todos nosotros y como todo mundo.

-(Eren) De cualquier forma es algo para tener en mente. Podrían investigar como encontramos esa entrada y si nuestra suerte se vuelve mala, llegarían a descubrir que Jaden fue quien nos llegó.

-(Mikasa) Espero que no sea el caso, sino tendremos muchas dificultades.

-(Armin) Ya las tenemos, esos hombres de Axrex aterrizaron en el mismo lugar que nosotros, tendremos que despegar lo más rápido posible si queremos escapar antes de que se den cuenta que nosotros vamos ahí.

-(Rivaille) Hey Izuku, ¿Tu nave tiene alguna manera de ir mas rápido?

-…

-(Astrid) ¡Oye! Te están hablando.

-…

-(Kaito) Ese silencio significa que no, por si no lo entienden.

-Estas en lo correcto amigo, ya han visto nuestra máxima velocidad.

-(Rivaille) Y supongo que no es nada comparada con la que tienen los grandes dirigibles de Axrex ¿Oh me equivoco?

-…Estas en lo correcto, jeje.

-Muy bien, oficialmente estamos en aprietos.

-Pero puede que tengamos una oportunidad de escapar.

-(Kristoff) ¿De que estas hablando?

-Esos dirigibles son enormes, pero no pueden hacer movimientos rápidos por su propio tamaño, un cambio de dirección requiere tiempo y paciencia si no se quiere poner en riesgo la nave. Los vientos en contra también los ralentizan demasiado, si nos apresuramos, podremos escapar y ponernos en ruta, ganar tiempo y dejarlos atrás sin que puedan alcanzarnos pronto.

-(Naruto) Parece que aún tenemos una oportunidad de huir.

-(Eren) ¿Podrás despegar en cuanto lleguemos?

-Sí, mientras no tengamos inconvenientes, estaremos en el aire en pocos minutos.

-(Marco) Está decidido, una vez que lleguemos, hay que subir de inmediato y despegar lo antes posible.

-(Jean) Mas te vale no ponerte nervioso niño.

-Descuiden no lo hare, además lo que más quiero es alejarme de esta ciudad y de Bakugo, para nuestra fortuna, al estar lejos de su vista me siento muy calmado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, en este momento no tengo ningún motivo para ponerme asustado o nervioso jeje.

El sonido de una atronadora explosión se escuchó no lejos de donde estaban, inclusive alcanzaron a sentir la vibración producida por esta misma, con sumo cuidado Eren y Rivaille se asomaron al frente para hablar con Riven, encontrándose con una escena caótica. Las personas corrían aterrorizadas, atravesando su camino, además los caballos que los llevaban, se habían asustado y ahora los llevaban velozmente, muchas veces a punto de aplastar personas, Riven claramente estaba teniendo dificultades para controlarlos hasta que Levi salió y lo ayudo a controlarlos consiguiendo que finalmente se detuvieran sin lastimar a nadie.

-Oye, ¿Qué rayos ha sucedido?

-Fue eso, mira hacia haya.

Cuando volteo Rivaille y Eren notaron unos edificios no tan lejanos a su lado derecho que estaban ardiendo en llamar, las columnas de humo se elevaban oscureciendo la vista y dándole un aspecto más trágico. Muchos de sus compañeros no resistieron la tentación y pese al riesgo salieron para ver lo que acontecía topándose con la caótica escena.

-(Riven) No sé qué paso, todo estaba en orden, luego de pronto ocurrieron esas explosiones sin motivo aparente.

-(Rivaille) Deben ser Bakugo y sus hombres, seguro que nos están buscando.

-(Izuku) Y yo ya me estoy poniendo nervioso otra vez –dijo para volver a ocultarse dentro-.

-(Kagome) Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué ese ataque? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-(Mikasa) Quizá se confundieron y pensaron vernos. O puede ser una manera para llamar nuestra atención, de cualquier modo es peligroso. Debemos irnos de esta ciudad lo antes posible.

-(Eren) Ese sujeto esta demente y el Axrex de aquí también.

-(Riven) Axrex no puede estar permitiendo esto, no lo haría.

-(Jean) ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué esperan?! No podemos quedarnos a ver el espectáculo, tenemos que irnos antes de que la situación se vuelva peor.

-(Kristoff) Tiene razón, si hay otras explosiones como esas, yo no quiero estar cerca de ninguna de ellas.

Todos volvieron a subir y Riven con la mayor precaución posible condujo la carreta a través de las atestadas calles llenas de transportes y personas aterrorizadas. No paso mucho tiempo en su recorrido antes de que una segunda serie de explosiones se escucharan, esta vez más cerca de su localización, avivando el caos y la desesperación.

-(Izuku) ¡Es el! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas!

-(Kaito) ¡Izuku! ¡Cálmate ya por favor!

-¡No puedo calmarme en este momento!

-(Jean) Yo me encargo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese! ¡Cállese!

Jean le dio una serie de bofetadas al de cabello verde hasta que sus mejillas quedaron un poco rojas e inflamadas, según el mayor era la única manera de hacerlo tranquilizarse, obteniendo éxito, ya que ahora le dolía mucho como para ponerse nervioso por la situación en el exterior.

-(Riven) ¡Agg! ¡Diablos! ¡Muévanse! ¡Fuera del camino! ¡Quítese señor!

-(Kaito) ¿Qué tal todo afuera?

-Nada bien, solo empeora con cada segundo que pasa.

-(Armin) Sé que no debería decirlo, pero si puedes apresurarte sería algo genial.

-¡Claro! ¡No es como que no haya miles de personas en el camino!

-Lo siento, yo solo decía.

-No ayudan en este momento, vuelvan a esconder su cabeza, no quiero que nadie nos vea. Lo último que necesitamos es que nos caiga encima una serie de explosiones.

-(Kaito) Bien dicho, cabezas dentro.

-(Armin) ¿Ah? ¡Agth!

Tras esconderse, jalo al rubio por su cabeza escondiéndolo también. La situación empeoro a lo largo del día, mas explosiones atronadoras se producían a través de la ciudad, aumentando el caos y la destrucción. Con tantas dificultades presentes, consiguieron aproximarse a la zona de dirigibles hasta el final del atardecer. Estando ya a poca distancia, Riven hizo ingresar la carreta a un gran callejón, para que así pudieran detenerse, cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a bajar él estaba observando con sumo cuidado, comprobando que los dirigibles de la capital, se encontraban en el lugar, igual que muchos de esos hombres.

-(Astrid) ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-(Eren) Habrá que ir con cuidado.

-(Riven) El dirigible sigue ahí, necesitamos una distracción para poder llegar.

-(Marco) ¿Qué tal los clones de Naruto?

-No creo que en esta ocasión sean útiles amigo. Podrían saber que son falsos, además si les disparan, mis clones se desintegraran y no servirán de nada. Necesitamos una mejor distracción.

-Yo no me pienso poner el vestido de nuevo.

-(Eren) Nadie lo ha sugerido.

-Pues solo les aviso que no lo hare, además dudo que crean que hay una joven distinguida y de alta clase por aquí solo a estas horas, sería mucho más sospechoso.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.

-(Rivaille) Bien nos estamos quedando sin opciones. Piensen en otra manera de llegar hasta ahí sin ser vistos.

-(Izuku) Es irónico, pero una explosión en este momento seria perfecta para que pudiéramos llegar sin ser llamativos para esos hombres.

Casi como si de un deseo se tratara, se escuchó otra poderosa explosión a solo unas calles de donde ellos se localizaban, nuevamente una gran ola de personas comenzó a pasar corriendo, esta vez en dirección hacia la zona de dirigibles. Rivaille entendió al instante que esa era justo la oportunidad que estaban necesitando.

-¡Rápido! ¡Corran y actúen como si estuvieran en pánico!

-(Marco) No será difícil por parte de Izuku.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El chico fue el primero en salir corriendo seguido por todo el equipo, gracias a las demás personas a su alrededor, todos pudieron entrar al lugar sin llamar la más mínima atención, el número de personas corriendo era tal que los cobradores no tenían forma de detenerlos ni revisarlos para descubrir su identidad. A los pocos minutos consiguieron llegar al dirigible e inmediatamente comenzaron el abordaje.

-(Kristoff) Vamos, vamos, vamos, nadie se quede atrás.

-(Rivaille) ¡Ve a tu timón ahora niño!

-(Izuku) ¡Al timón voy! ¡Yo al timón voy!

-(Eren) ¡Estamos todos dentro! ¡Ayúdame a cerrar la puerta Kristoff!

Apenas concluido ese asunto, Eren fue hasta la cubierta, encontrando a su familia y a Izuku quien se esforzaba para elevar el dirigible lo antes posible.

-Ya estamos despegando, ya estamos en el aire.

-(Riven) No es suficiente, tienes que hacerlo más rápido.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo lo más rápido que puedo!

-(Rivaille) Solo elévalo y ponte en dirección al siguiente destino.

-¡Eso estoy tratando! ¡No me ayudan gritando!

-Heichou, Riven, tenemos que ir dentro con los demás, lo mejor es no ponerlo bajo más presión, ya tenemos más que suficiente de eso.

El dirigible comenzaba su ascenso igual que otros, mucha gente estaba tratando de escapar de la ciudad lo antes posible, por lo que el espacio aéreo comenzó a verse algo abarrotado por las naves, únicamente las de los cobradores eran las que permanecían en tierra sin dar señal alguna de elevarse. El dirigible en el que ellos viajaban, aunque grande a simple vista, era pequeño comparado con cualquier otro, haciendo que fueran una pequeña nave entre otras enormes, pero ese pequeño tamaño era su ventaja, pues necesitaban menos espacio para maniobrar, cosa que les permitiría escapar del lugar más fácilmente.

-Estamos en el aire, estamos en el aire, hay que alivio, ya por fin, me siento más seguro y a salvo.

Ya estaban a buena altura en el aire, de modo que escaparían sin problema. Entonces y de manera súbita, una explosión se produjo a su lado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos temblar y que todos dentro cayeran al suelo, cuando el peliverde se incorporó, noto como un dirigible de mediano tamaño caía a la tierra envuelto en llamas.

-Pero que rayos.

-(Eren) ¡Amigo! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-(Mikasa) ¡Santo Dios!

-(Armin) No puede ser cierto.

El dirigible se estrelló en la tierra levantado una columna de humo. Fue entonteces que los cuatro observaron en la tierra, a aquel joven de cabello rubio y traje negro, incluso a esa altura, pudieron sentir que sonreía maliciosamente tras haber cometido esa atrocidad.

-Oh lastima, objetivo equivocado. Tengo que mejorar mi puntería.

-Mi señor, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Empiecen a encender nuestro transporte, yo me encargare de estos sujetos.

-Pero mi señor, hay gente inocente alrededor en el aire.

-¡No me importa con un carajo! ¡Voy a derribar esa nave así tenga que derribar todas las demás para lograrlo!

Bakugo provoco otra explosión en sus manos que lanzo hacia el aire, esta vez sin conseguir asestar un golpe a ninguna nave.

-(Eren) ¡Agh! ¡Está loco ese sujeto!

-(Izuku) Se los dije, pero nadie me hace caso.

-(Armin) Tienes que sacarnos de aquí pronto o nos derribara.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, solo que hay muchas naves cerca.

-¡Ve lo más rápido que puedas!

-(Armin) ¡¿Qué haces Mikasa?!

-Voy por ayuda, no podemos quedarnos esperando a no recibir una explosión, necesitamos contratacar.

La chica bajo mientras otra explosión se producía cerca de la nave, nuevamente sin conseguir destruirla ni a ninguna otra. Izuku guio el timón entre los dirigibles evitando los ataques, así como a estos mismos, pues una colisión en el aire era lo último que querían. En pocos instantes, Mikasa regreso, acompañada de Kagome y de Kaito, este se transformó en Latíos y salto fuera del dirigible, la chica en cambio saco su arco y flechas, apunto y comenzó a dispararle hacia Bakugo, este que no esperaba el ataque, recibió una flecha en su hombro izquierdo la cual arranco furiosamente, fue en ese momento que varias flechas más cayeron, esquivándolas rápidamente, pero recibió una gran embestida que lo arrojo por el suelo, cuando alzo la vista observo a un extraño sujeto volador mirándole con enojo.

-Nada mal, han conseguido divertirme, pero es momento de hacer mi jugada.

Bakugo comenzó a provocar pequeños destellos en sus manos que Latíos de inmediato percibió como preludio de explosiones, justo al moverse su enemigo lanzo dos potentes ataques hacia él, gracias a su velocidad consiguió escapar sin daño alguno, pero uno de los ataques dio un tiro certero a otro dirigible, el cual también cayó al suelo mientras las llamas y el humo lo cubrían. En el otro, el grupo aún estaba tratando de moverse entre las naves con el fin de alejarse del lugar.

-(Mikasa) ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-¡No es tan fácil como parece! Hay muchos obstáculos.

-(Armin) ¡Sigue disparando Kagome! ¡No te detengas!

-Es difícil disparar cuando nos estamos moviendo de esta manera, no puedo asestar un golpe directo.

-(Eren) ¡Latíos! ¡Encárgate de ese sujeto! ¡Pero ten cuidado con los demás dirigibles!

-(Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo).

-(Bakugo) ¡Hey sujeto volador! ¡Toma esto!

Latíos continuaba esquivando los ataques del rubio, pese a estar en el aire, era sorprendente como el otro en tierra podía lanzar sus ataques a gran altura estando repetidamente cerca de derribarle. Justo estaba dando una vuelta en el aire para impactarle de nuevo cuando una explosión llego de frente consiguiendo empujarlo hasta atravesar la parte inferior de otro dirigible.

-(Eren) ¡Perdimos a Latíos! ¡Perdimos a Latíos!

-(Kagome) ¡Ahora yo me encargo! ¡Toma esto maldito engendro!

La chica lanzo una de sus flechas, pero esta fue básicamente desintegrada por una explosión, dejando en claro la diferencia de poder entre ellos.

-Aun con mis flechas sagradas no puedo atacarle.

-(Mikasa) ¡Izuku! ¡Date prisa!

-¡Ya casi! ¡En eso estoy! ¡Aja, justo lo que necesitamos!

Izuku noto por casualidad un paso despejado entre las naves, este llevaba ya al exterior por lo que podrían salir del cumulo de aeronaves, dirigió su transporte con habilidad haciendo que pasaran velozmente entre los demás. Bakugo no perdió tiempo y lanzo otra explosión hacia ellos, la cual fallo en su objetivo derribando a otro dirigible.

-(Eren) ¡No demonios! ¡Esta asesinando a la gente!

-(Armin) No hagas locuras amigo, ni se te ocurra saltar.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Aun si te transformas el titán se lastimara con el impacto! ¡Tendríamos que rescatarte! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

-¡Ag! ¡Como odio estar aquí arriba ahora!

-(Kagome) ¡Aun tenemos una oportunidad! ¡Miren!

Latíos regresaba volando rápidamente y puso en su mira a Bakugo quien lanzaba más ataques, este sonrió sínicamente al verlo volver, preparo un nuevo ataque mientras que el de cabello blanco no se quedó esperando, el mismo comenzó a acumular poder entre sus manos creando una esfera azul luminosa, la cual lanzo directo hacia el otro. Bakugo no tenía idea de qué clase de ataque era ese por lo que se apresuró en esquivarlo, este impacto contra sus dirigibles, los cuales ya estaban empezando a elevarse, pero al recibir el ataque todo movimiento se detuvo y se estrellaron en el suelo, sin recibir mucho daño, pero quedando inmovilizados.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-(Eren) ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-(Kagome) No tengo idea, no había visto esa clase de ataque.

-(Armin) Está atrapado, no podrá seguirnos. Izuku conduce lo más rápido que puedas, es nuestra oportunidad de huir.

-¡Como tú digas Armin! ¡Nos largamos de este reino!

Latíos alcanzo al dirigible mientras ambos se alejaban volando de la ciudad, Bakugo estaba en el suelo observándolo ahora con una expresión molesta, pues subestimo a su enemigo, el cual lo dejo sin manera de seguirles de momento. Pero en vez de enfurecerse más, mostro una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro mientras los miraba marcharse.

-Genial, esto será divertido. ¡ESCUCHAME DEKU! ¡LOS ATRAPARE! ¡NO IMPORTA DONDE VAYAN! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Una corta pero importante batalla, Bakugo está decidido a acabar con Eren y el resto. Próximamente veremos más enfrentamientos, mientras nuestro equipo continúa su aventura en este nuevo mundo. Su próximo destino está claro, el reino Pokémon será el nuevo lugar donde llegaran en el siguiente capítulo.**


	23. Chapter 23 Rastro Confuso

**Estamos de regreso, parece que el equipo tendrá que lidiar ahora con la persecución constante de Bakugo, pero averigüemos que ha sido de ellos tras escapar de la capital del Reino GX.**

 **Capítulo 23: Rastro Confuso**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

En la maqueta, las personas de las distintas dimensiones continuaban deliberando sobre lo que recién había sucedido, el temor era bastante evidente, pues si la contención fallo una vez, podría volver a fallar. La mayoría estaba tan ocupado en ese asunto que no prestaban atención a otra cosa, solo unos pocos estaban conscientes de la ausencia de una persona.

-(Andrés) Dices que Diego salió de aquí.

-(Alex) Exacto, me dijo que iría a hablar con Axrex.

-(Lily) Debió decirnos a todos, necesitamos saber cualquier cosa que suceda.

-¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

-Por qué… Kile estaba muy asustado y no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

-Alex, tu gato está durmiendo sobre la mesa.

-… Muy bien, honestamente me dio flojera y me importa poco lo que haga. No quería hacer el esfuerzo de salir, caminar y llegar hasta Axrex, con este tamaño miniatura tardaría mucho en llegar y seguro me daba hambre a mitad de camino.

-(Lily) Pensando primero en tu estómago, típico.

-Ya da igual amigos, Diego ya está en camino y no importa si le dicen a los demás, no servirá de nada tampoco. Además si todos salen, seguro que Axrex se molestara buscando a un montón de miniaturas por todo el portalero.

-(Diego) Lo mejor no será decirle nada a otros, por lo menos no de momento.

-(Lily) Hay Diego, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo amor.

Fuera de la maqueta, Diego estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para acercarse a Axrex, no tanto por los objetos flotantes, sino por las cantidades de libros apilados y esparcidos en todas partes que formaban una autentica carrera de obstáculos.

-Ya debo estar cerca, si trepo estos libros seguro que alcanzo a verlo y el a mí.

Diego escalo una pila de libros con toda la rapidez posible, aun así le tomo cerca de diez minutos lograrlo, al llegar a la cima consiguió ver a Axrex el cual estaba sentado en el suelo revisando uno de los muchos libros.

-Lo sabía, ¡Hey Axrex!

-¿Ah? ¿Quién?

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!

-¿Qué? Hey, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo te saliste de la maqueta?

-Lamento la sorpresa, pero ya tenía mucho tiempo ahí en ese lugar y tras lo ocurrido recién todos están muy nerviosos y asustados.

-No es para menos, la destrucción consiguió reanudarse de momento, pero he vuelto a contenerla por ahora.

-Si eso lo sabemos y te lo agradecemos, pero veras, siento que ya llevas mucho tiempo revisando estos libros y tanto para nosotros como para los que se fueron a ese otro universo se nos está acabando el tiempo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Probablemente no sirva de mucho, pero me gustaría ayudarte si me lo permites. Seguro que dos personas revisando podrían encontrar algo más que una sola.

-Soy un ser ancestral y poderoso, las cosas que estoy revisando no son algo que tu comprendas o imagines si quiera.

-Bueno… aun así estas investigando, significa que tienes dificultades. Sé que no soy nadie, pero me gustaría ayudar, en verdad. Solo dime que hacer.

Axrex se lo pensó por un momento y luego con un movimiento en círculo de su mano derecha, envolvió a Diego en una nube azul para devolverle su tamaño natural.

-Si quieres ayudar eres libre de hacerlo, toma un libro de la pila donde estabas, yo te diré lo que buscamos.

-Excelente, ya verás que descubriremos algo.

 **En el Otro Universo**

El dirigible ya se había alejado bastante de la capital del Reino GX, en esos momentos se encontraban ya sobrevolando el océano, en dirección hacia el Reino Pokémon, con la esperanza de hacer el mayor tiempo posible entre ellos y su nuevo enemigo.

-Tal vez tome unos dos o tres días llegar, por suerte el viento esta de nuestro lado.

-(Eren) Excelente Izuku, igual ya debemos llevarle mucha ventaja a ese sujeto.

-Mientras más distancia mejor, el problema es que una vez en tierra tendremos que encontrar la siguiente pista de Axrex lo antes posible, hay que tratar de mantener la distancia con él a como dé lugar.

-Descuida, seremos más rápidos en esta ocasión.

-Hey Eren.

-¿Qué sucede Riven?

-No, nada en realidad, solo quería ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

-Todo está en orden aquí, aparte de vigilar un poco, no hay mucho que hacer realmente.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo porque preocuparme entonces.

-Descuida Riven, sé que tuvimos un roce difícil con ese tipo recién, pero llevamos ventaja, además si volvemos a enfrentarlo esta vez no podrá con nosotros. También tengo pensado hacerle pagar por lo que hizo en la zona de dirigibles, varios cayeron y gente murió por su culpa.

-Yo también estoy molesto por eso. Me enfureció ver las cosas que hacía. Fue como si no tuviera ningún respeto por la vida de otros.

-No la tiene, yo sé lo que les digo chicos, si hay alguien malvado, es Bakugo. Es casi tan malo como Axrex, no por nada es su sirviente.

-Por favor Izuku, no sigas diciendo cosas malas de Axrex, me niego a creer que es malvado, yo lo conozco, lo he conocido por muchos años.

-Riven, comprendo que te sea difícil pensar que Axrex sea malvado, pero Izuku, así como todos en este nuevo mundo, lo conocen por su crueldad, ya sea que los problemas de este mundo sean bajo sus órdenes o no, igual es quien causa dolor a sus habitantes.

-…Yo sé que él no es malvado, estoy seguro, puedo sentirlo. El me ayudo todo el tiempo en la búsqueda de mis padres, le debo demasiado, por eso me niego a creer que es el responsable de todo esto.

-Ya averiguaremos que sucedió en este universo, entonces veremos si Axrex es maligno o no, pero hasta entonces deberemos mantener la duda, solo por precaución, tú entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Animo amigo, encontraremos las respuestas a este misterio igual que encontraremos a tus verdaderos padres. Siéndote sincero tengo curiosidad por conocer a mi otro yo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto, si antes me hubieran preguntado sobre si creyera que existen otros universos o cosas por el estilo hubiese respondido un rotundo no, pero ahora que sé que todo es posible, me encuentro ansioso por conocer a otra versión mía. Ya sea con sus memorias falsas y confusas de este mundo o sus verdaderas memorias antes de que se fusionasen distintas dimensiones, igual ansió conocerlo.

-Lo harás y estoy seguro que tú y papa se llevaran bien. Después de todo, son la misma persona jaja.

Con un gran sentido de ánimo, los tripulantes del dirigible continuaron con su travesía pasando así los tres días necesarios para llegar al continente, finalmente tuvieron a su vista, el Reino Pokémon, en el continente mayor Batavia.

-(Kagome) Por fin hemos llegado.

-(Astrid) Reino Pokémon, solo he escuchado historias de lo bello y próspero que es, pero no le hacen justicia, aun a distancia se ve hermoso.

-(Mikasa) Bella vista es cierto, pero no es por eso que estamos aquí, estamos buscando una cosa mucho más importante. Y deberíamos ir pensando en donde buscarla.

-En ese caso llamemos a todos aquí arriba. Si iniciamos otra búsqueda lo mejor será hacerla lo antes posible.

El dirigible continuo acercándose hasta que por fin estuvo sobrevolando la gran Ciudad Celeste, la capital del Reino Pokémon, una bella ciudad portuaria, prospera y dichosa, uno de los sitios afortunados de Crossoverland. En la cubierta, el equipo hablaba sobre lo que harían, mientras Izuku continuaba conduciendo con cuidado, escuchando todo lo posible de la conversación si distraerse del camino.

-(Kaito) La ultima marca no muestra que la figura de Axrex se encuentre cerca de esta ciudad, al contrario la marca un poco más al norte. Pasando las montañas que delimitan el reino, casi llegando hacia el oeste.

-(Eren) Casi al oeste, ¡Oh! Eso es cerca del gran pantano.

-(Armin) No quiero volver a ese lugar. Es un sitio aterrador.

-(Marco) Armin tiene razón, hay toda clase de cosas extrañas en el pantano, por no decir esos murciélagos depredadores. La última vez provocaron muchas dificultades.

-(Mikasa) No importa, los enfrentaremos de nuevo. Esta vez estaremos preparados, no me vencerán como la ocasión anterior.

-(Rivaille) La prioridad es solo buscar la figura de Axrex, no debemos concentrarnos en enfrentamientos innecesarios, aún tenemos el problema de ser fugitivos de ese sujeto explosivo que quedo en el reino anterior.

-(Izuku) Odio ser el que trae malas noticias, pero seguro que ya debe estar cerca, quizá a un día de nosotros.

-(Jean) El tiempo se nos acaba más rápido de lo que quisiéramos, ah vaya problema.

-(Naruto) Además de ese problema lidiamos con otro. La marca no muestra precisamente donde se localiza con exactitud la figura de Axrex, solo nos da un aproximado, así que realmente no estamos seguros de donde buscar aun si vamos haya.

-(Riven) Naruto tiene razón, podríamos ir directo a ese lugar y no encontrar nada, necesitamos información, es probable que la gente de este reino haya escuchado sobre lo que buscamos, hay que ir a la ciudad.

-(Kristoff) Cierto, además si este lugar es como Astrid dice, seguro que obtendremos ayuda y quien sabe, tal vez un poco más de suerte. Una ciudad portuaria como esta debe ser un imán para mercantes de otros reinos, puede que incluso obtengamos información no solo de la localización de la figura de Axrex en este reino, sino de otros también.

-(Kagome) Eso es un riesgo calculado, tampoco podemos confiar en todo lo que nos dicen, el camino que nos muestran es el que debemos seguir primordialmente y no desviarnos por otras pistas. Aunque quien sabe, quizá tengas razón Kristoff, podríamos obtener más información.

-(Astrid) En cualquier caso debemos descender a la ciudad primero. Luego de eso ya decidiremos lo que haremos después.

-(Rivaille) Nos dispersaremos como la vez anterior, investigaremos lo que podamos y regresaremos al dirigible. Si alguien encuentra a otra versión de alguien conocido, eviten dar más información de la necesaria.

-(Eren) Sera como usted diga Heichou.

Tras volar un poco más, Izuku descendió el dirigible en otra zona para estos, solo que en esta ocasión tuvo que quedarse pues no se permitía que los transportes aéreos se quedaran sin nadie a bordo, simplemente por reglas de seguridad.

-(Eren) Volveremos lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien, no hay ningún problema. Igual prefiero quedarme aquí jeje.

-(Kaito) Te traeremos algo cuando regresemos, un helado estaría bien.

-Lo que sea que traigan me gusta, ¡Gracias!

Con un miembro en el dirigible, los otros doce se dividieron en parejas, esta vez no fueron con sus compañías usuales, sino que con cualquiera, de modo que al ir acompañados de alguien distinto al usual podrían tener más posibilidades de obtener información. Por esta ocasión, a Eren le toco irse acompañado de Kaito y los dos se encontraban recorriendo un gran mercado en la ciudad.

-Este lugar es muy bello, no cabe duda que este reino es uno de esos avanzados en tecnología.

-Yo me siento más a gusto así, me recuerda un poco a mi viejo hogar, después de todo la tecnología y los míos van de la mano.

-Es cierto, solo conocí tu dimensión por poco tiempo, pero se veía parecida a este lugar y todas esas cosas que haces, como hacer aparecer extraños aparatos o cambiar de atuendo en un instante, tu mundo está muy avanzado en comparación al mío.

-Mi gente siempre tiene la tecnología avanzada como una cosa primordial, pero bueno es obvio considerando que la usamos para todo en casa.

-Me gustaría tener algo de eso en mi hogar, sería muy práctico, solo la comunicación se volvería más eficiente.

-Te regalaría un teléfono celular, pero dudo que sirva en tu mundo.

-Descuida, aunque me gustan tus cosas, he vivido sin ellas toda mi vida, puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Quizá sea lo mejor, si te acostumbras demasiado a ella, luego te das cuenta que no hay mucho que en verdad sepas hacer.

-Bueno, tú ya has cambiado, recuerdo ese enfrentamiento que tuvimos con Axrex en nuestro universo en la ciudad de Alex, además la otra vez en el pantano nos protegiste. Creo que ya no eres tan dependiente de ella.

-Supongo que eso es algo bueno. En fin, sigamos adelante, veamos si logramos escuchar algo o descubrir cualquier cosa.

Ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en su plática, al punto que el de cabello azul no se fijó cuando un hombre caminando en dirección contraria estaba en el camino y termino chocando con él.

-¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde vas imbécil!

-Lo lamento fue un error, no quise hacerlo.

-¿Ah? Un Musicloid, ¿Qué hace un Musicloid aquí?

-¿Ah…Musicloid?

-Ya veo, eres uno de eso… ¡Vocaloids! ¡Si, eso eres!

-Bueno, si soy uno, pero no entiendo…

-Escucha Vocaloid, no me importa si escapaste de tu reino para salvar tu vida y llegaste aquí buscando una vida mejor. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces! ¡No te metas en mi camino o lo lamentaras! Bah, Musicloids raros.

El hombre se retiró dejando muy desconcertados a los otros dos, especialmente a Kaito que no se sentía nada cómodo.

-¿Por qué me habrá llamado de esa forma? ¿Musicloid?

-Cuando recién llegamos a este mundo, un cobrador me llamo Kyojinladiano, si esa es la forma en que llaman a los habitantes de las murallas, quizá esa es la manera en la que llaman a los de tu reino.

-Aun así, lo otro que dijo me confundió mas, sobre lo de huir de mi reino.

-Izuku dijo que algo malo sucedía ahí, que tú reino era conflictivo, que estaban pasando por una especie de conflicto interno.

-No lo comprendo, los míos somos pacíficos, no peleamos entre nosotros, no a menudo y nunca por cosas serias.

-Ya averiguaremos eso después, no le hagas caso y vámonos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso, este viene siendo el reino de Latíos, ¿No sientes que quiera salir o algo?

-No, me parece que esta calmado, no logro percibir nada.

-Vaya, uno diría que saldría estando en este lugar.

-Ya sabes que él es algo…extraño, solo sale cuando quiere o cuando lo necesitamos.

-Hablando de eso, me sorprendió el extraño poder que hizo para paralizar los dirigibles de Bakugo, prácticamente los detuvo por completo. No sabía que podía hacer algo como eso.

-Según lo que tenía entendido él tiene varios poderes, pero casi no los usa, además luego de que uso ese, cuando regrese yo me sentía extrañamente cansado. Puede que haya una relación en todo eso.

-Es como cuando yo me transformo en titán, requiere energía y luego de un tiempo o varias transformaciones, comienzo a debilitarme.

-Tiene sentido para mí, si el sabia eso, explica porque no hizo uso de sus poderes antes, por lo menos no lo de esta escala.

-Seguro sabe que te debilitarías, te tiene aprecio y dudo que quiera eso.

-Solo que no me gusta mucho el tipo de aprecio que tiene por mí.

-Oh cierto, eso del beso fue algo muy inesperado. Pero bueno, casi todo viniendo de él es algo inesperado.

-Me gustaría tratar más con él, no es fácil cuando solo puede estar uno a la vez.

-No te pongas así amigo, ya encontraremos una solución a todo esto. Además Latíos no es malo, solo muy travieso, Armin lo sabe bien.

-Supongo que tal vez no vuelva a verlo hasta el final de todo esto. Ah, sigamos caminando.

El dúo continúo recorriendo las calles del mercado en busca de cualquier pista sobre Axrex. En otra parte de la ciudad, Riven y Astrid estaban recorriendo una plaza comercial, aunque la idea era recabar información, la diversidad de artículos y tiendas tenía un tanto distraídos a los jóvenes.

-Mira esos zapatos, son tan bonitos Riven.

-Que me importan los zapatos, esos juegos de la otra tienda se ven mucho mejor.

-En esa otra tienda tienen atuendos tan hermosos, me gustaría comprar una de esos vestidos, o un conjunto simple, sería mejor y muy cómodo a la hora de pelear.

-Tenía mucho sin ver un lugar como este y casi no pude pasar tiempo en uno así en mis viajes anteriores. Oh, hay cosas buenas de que se mezclaran todas las dimensiones.

Los dos continuaron recorriendo la zona comercial, hasta que vieron que en la zona de comidas, todas las personas en las mesas estaban muy atentas viendo el programa que se transmitía en las pantallas, ahí un presentador estaba dando las noticias más recientes.

-Muy bien querida audiencia, ya saben que el próximo fin de semana se estrena en cines, La Gorda, en 3D. Pero volviendo a temas más serios, nos enlazaremos ahora a nuestro reportero en la zona noroeste del nuestro reino, para saber más información del pueblo que fue atacado la mañana del día de ayer.

-Hola queridos espectadores, nos encontramos en el Pueblo Paleta, como ya sabrán durante las últimas tres semanas, los habitantes de este pueblo han tenido que lidiar con ataques de los Acosadores Nocturnos que llegan desde el cercano gran pantano del oeste. Y en palabras de sus habitantes, la situación no ha mejorado en absoluto.

-Esas bestias, siguen llegando, atacan nuestro ganado de Pokémons Taurus, acaban con ellos fácilmente y dejan una masacre. Además atacan a las personas y edificaciones, son seres muy peligrosos y agresivos.

-Algunos de los habitantes ya están evacuando el pueblo debido a los constantes ataques, como sabrán la zona de nuestro reino que delimita con el pantano siempre ha sido un lugar conflictivo a causa de estas bestias que atacan los pueblos y granjas. Y puedo decirles que aun ahora en pleno día, se siente un aura de temor e inseguridad por todo el lugar. Volvemos contigo al estudio.

-Como sabrán queridos espectadores, aunque se quisiera evacuar por completo esa zona, no es nada recomendable, ya que al dejarla abandonada, seria invitar a los acosadores nocturnos al lugar y por ende, avanzarían más hacia el sur. Nuestras amadas montañas sirven como una barrera natural, pero no son tampoco gran impedimento contra estas bestias, como verán en las imágenes hay prueba de la destrucción que ellos hacen.

Donde Astrid y Riven, las personas miraban y conversaban sobre el peligro que eran esas cosas, así como la tragedia de aquellos que Vivian más cerca. Inclusive las criaturas Pokémons que los acompañaban, se ponían muy nerviosas al ver la amenaza que esos monstruos representaban.

-(Riven) Esos monstruos parecen ser la mayor amenaza de este reino, tal vez la gente les teme más que a los cobradores.

-Lo que dice ese presentador es verdad, si no hay gente en esa zona límite, esos monstruos seguirán avanzando más y más, si lo hacen, eventualmente podrían llegar hasta esta ciudad misma. Te lo imaginas, esto podría convertirse en un lugar apocalíptico si esas cosas consiguieran llegar.

-Esperemos que en verdad eso nunca suceda.

-Riven, mira eso. En la pantalla.

El chico volvió a prestar atención y notaron que en una construcción había un molino y que en un lado de este se encontraba justo lo que buscaban, la figura de Axrex con el collar estaba plasmada en él.

-Eso es lo que buscamos Riven.

-La figura de Axrex, esto es genial, no solo la encontramos, sino que sabemos su localización exacta. No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos.

-Hay que regresar para decirle a los demás.

-Cielos, papa Eren y padre Levi se pondrán muy felices cuando sepan lo que encontramos.

-Pensé que no eran tus verdaderos padres.

-No lo son, pero como técnicamente lo son, no puedo evitarles decirles así.

-Luego pensaremos en ese asunto, ahora démonos prisa.

Los chicos bajaron desde la segunda planta donde se encontraban y cuando corrían hacia una salida, rodearon una jardinera, solo que al hacerlo terminaron derribando a tres pequeños seres de cuerpos rechonchos y que tenían lo que parecía ser una gran flor voluptuosa en sus cabezas, los seres se levantaron mostrando una mirada furiosa en sus rostros.

-(Astrid) ¿Qué son esos?

-Pokémons ¿No?

-Sí, pero… ¿Cuál de todos?

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡Quien molesto a esos Glooms!

-Emm, fuimos yo y mi amiga aquí presente.

-¡Par de idiotas! ¡No se les debe molestar a esos! ¡Van a lanzar esporas somníferas ahora!

Los Glooms se enfurecían más y más, poniendo muy nerviosos a humanos y Pokémons en el centro comercial, finalmente estos dieron un gran grito e hicieron salir una nube brillante de esporas de la flor sobre sus cabezas. Inmediatamente se desato el caos, todos corrieron en cualquier dirección intentando escapar de la nube de esporas, el dúo de adolescentes no fue la excepción e intentaron entrar en una tienda como otros, solo que el personal cerro rápidamente las puertas colocando también el seguro, todos se estrellaron contra el cristal pidiendo que los dejasen entrar. Los gritos aumentaron cuando la nube se acercó y los envolvió, provocando que las fuerzas de todos menguaran y terminaran cayendo al suelo. El centro comercial se llenó de esporas provocando un sinfín de desmayados dentro.

El incidente había hecho necesario que los servicios de emergencia fueran al lugar e impidieran el paso a cualquiera. Armin y Kagome estaban caminando por afuera cuando vieron lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué habrá pasado Kagome?

-No lo sé, pero parece que ya tienen la situación bajo control, lo mejor será no entrometernos, vamos debemos regresar al dirigible para contar lo que hemos averiguado.

Apenas se alejaron, los servicios médicos sacaron y comenzaron a atender a sus compañeros sin darse cuenta. Riven y Astrid siguieron delirando entre sueños hasta que por fin comenzaron a recobrar el conocimiento, dándose cuenta que estaban en una sala blanca y desconocida.

-¿Qué lugar es este Riven?

-Parece una sala de hospital.

-Oh, ya despertaron. Descuiden soy una enfermera Joy, parece que respiraron muchas esporas somníferas.

-Me dieron el sueño más profundo de mi vida.

-Vaya que sí, la mayoría de la gente despertó pasada una hora, pero ustedes duraron, todo el día dormidos.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HA DICHO?!

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HA DICHO?!

-Sí, ya está atardeciendo, parece que lo resintieron mucho por ser la primera vez que respiran esas esporas, pero no se preocupen ya están bien y pueden retirarse.

-¡Muchas gracias y Adiós!

-¡Muchas gracias y Adiós!

-Oh, pero que vaya que son rápidos, parece que los jovencitos de hoy día tienen mucha prisa por llegar a cualquier lado.

-¡Chamsey!

Cuando salieron, ambos adolescentes se toparon con que ya estaba anocheciendo, sabiendo que estaban en problemas fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección hacia la zona de dirigibles, tuvieron que pedir información para llegar pues se habían alejado al ser trasladados a esa clínica, no fue sino hasta la medianoche que finalmente consiguieron llegar a su destino, estando ya exhaustos y casi sin poder dar ningún paso. Ya ahí, notaron a Rivaille, Eren y Jean que estaban en la entrada de la nave.

-¡Hey chicos!

-Hola Papa…

-Hola Eren…

-(Rivaille) ¿En dónde diablos estaban? ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo tarde que es? Se suponía que sería una misión rápida de recabar información. No que desaparecieran todo el día.

-(Jean) El capitán Rivaille tiene razón, ya estábamos por ir a buscarlos, nos preocupaba que estuvieran metidos en problemas.

-(Astrid) Bueno los tuvimos un poco.

-¿Qué?

-(Riven) Es que estábamos en un centro comercial y corrimos, huno unos Pokémons raros, se molestaron, rociaron a todos con algo y despertamos en una clínica.

-(Rivaille) ¿De qué están hablando? Es oficial, no los dejare ir por su cuenta.

-(Eren) Bueno, ya no importa Heichou, lo importante es que tanto Riven como Astrid se encuentran de vuelta.

-(Jean) Yo iré a avisarle a los demás.

-(Astrid) Hablando de avisar, nosotros tenemos algo que decirles.

-(Riven) Cierto, es algo importante.

-(Eren) Bueno, nosotros también. Si no hubieran desaparecido ya habríamos ido, pero da igual. Ya hemos encontrado la localización de la figura de Axrex que buscábamos.

-¿En serio Papa? Porque eso queríamos decirles…

-Ya, descuida, ¡La figura se encuentra aquí en la ciudad! ¡¿No es genial?!

-¡¿QUE DICES?!

-¡¿QUE DICES?!

Riven y Astrid estaban en shock por la noticia, ya que según ellos no tenía sentido alguno lo que dijo Eren, se miraron uno al otro y siguieron pronto a los demás al interior. En el océano, ya no a tan lejana distancia, Bakugo se encontraba al frente de su flota de cinco dirigibles con rumbo fijo al Reino Pokémon.

-Llegaremos mañana por la tarde señor.

-¡¿Es que no pueden hacer nada bien?! ¡¿Por la tarde?! ¡Eso nos quita mucho tiempo! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

-¡Lo lamento mi señor!

-¡Ya que! ¡No me importan tus excusas! ¡Haz que esta cosa vaya más rápido! ¡No me importa cómo! ¡Que avance, eso es lo que quiero!

-¡A la orden mi señor!

-¡Oh! –Se sentó en su asiento personal- Es tan difícil conseguir sirvientes eficientes hoy día, solo tengo una flota de inútiles, pero es mejor que nada. De cualquier forma llegaremos pronto haya y cuando lo hagamos, acabare con ese grupo de idiotas y me voy a entretener con Deku antes de asesinarlo, mmm, debería pensar la mejor forma para matarlo.

-¡Mi señor!

-¡¿Ahora que quieren?!

-Disculpe, pero se aproxima uno de nuestro dirigibles desde el este. Según el comunicador vienen a entregarle algo importante.

-¿Algo? Bien, detengan la flota y preparen el puente.

Los dirigibles se detuvieron hasta que llego el otro, se posiciono al lado del de Bakugo y se desplego un puente entre ambos para mantenerse conectados. Bakugo camino con algo de escepticismo hacia el otro lado acompañado de dos de sus hombres, entonces del contrario se aproximaron otros cinco, el de en medio llevando una pequeña caja en sus manos, quedando frente a Bakugo finalmente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Señor Bakugo, he venido desde la capital, bajo el mando de nuestro señor Axrex.

-Axrex, entonces esto es importante. ¿De qué se trata?

-Envía este paquete a usted. Nuestro señor dice que cuando enfrente a sus enemigos deberá utilizarlo contra ellos.

-¿Qué es un arma?

-No, un objeto poderoso, algo de importancia para nuestro señor.

-Bien, entrégamelo, que hay aquí… ¿Ah?... ¿Una moneda antigua? ¿Qué es esto? Esto no sirve para pelear, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Golpearlos con esto?

-Nuestro señor dice que cuando los enfrente, lance esta moneda al pie de su oponente y esta hará el resto.

-¿A sus pies? ¿Oponente? Pero son muchos, creo que debió enviar más.

-Dice que es solo para uno y que cuando llegue el momento, usted sabrá a los pies de quien deberá lanzarla, entonces la moneda hará el resto.

-Axrex y sus acertijos, nunca puede hacer nada fácil.

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos mi señor Bakugo.

Los dirigibles se separaron y empezaron a tomar direcciones distintas, Bakugo estaba en su asiento personal observando la moneda que tenía entre sus dedos. No tenía nada especial, solo un objeto antiguo, pero con el dibujo de un árbol en un lado y una torre en el otro.

 **Esto es todo por ahora. Se aproxima un conflicto, Riven y Astrid descubrieron algo que no coincide con lo que encontraron Eren y el resto. ¿De que serviría la moneda que recibió Bakugo? Lo averiguaremos próximamente. Hasta la próxima mis lectores.**


	24. Chapter 24 Camino Correcto

**Ya nos encontramos de vuelta, con el fanfic crossover más loco que podrían leer en toda su vida. Comencemos la lectura :D**

 **Capítulo 24: Camino Correcto**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-(Andrés) Estoy muy hambriento.

-(Lily) Yo puedo cocinar algo.

-(Alex) Lily, la última vez que cocinaste provocaste un caos peor que la destrucción de nuestra dimensión.

-Ya supérenlo, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Pero la posibilidad existe y es por eso que todos decidieron que no debías acercarte a ninguna cocina.

-Hay son unos amargados, iré a dar una vuelta.

-Si ves a mi gato, dile que entre a la casa.

La joven salió de la residencia que ocupaban, encontrando al gato Kile en la entrada, sin hacer caso de lo dicho por su amigo paso de largo dejando al pequeño felino ahí sentado, el cual tampoco tuvo ninguna intención de moverse. En la maqueta aún se sentía cierto temor tras los acontecimientos recientes, pero lentamente se encontraban de vuelta a la normalidad, ahora sus habitantes trataban de mantenerse en calma y continuar con sus vidas en lo posible.

Un par de jóvenes se encontraba sobre el tejado de la casa que ocupaban observando el extraño cielo del portalero, lleno de objetos que no comprendían, que causaban cierto temor pero a la vez mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Eren y los demás, Connie?

-No lo sé Sasha, buscando una solución a todo este drama.

-Si pero, ¿Cómo lo harán? La última vez ellos buscaban las piezas del disco de Axrex, pero ¿Qué buscaran en otro universo?

-Es imposible saberlo, pero me imagino que deben seguir alguna pista útil. Y al final de esta encontraran la solución a este problema.

-Eso espero, ya extraño mucho nuestro hogar.

-Como todos Sasha, como todos.

-(Christa) ¡Hey chicos! Ymir y yo acabamos de preparar algo en la cocina, ¿No quieren venir a comer?

-¿Qué dices Sasha?

-No tengo tanta hambre, pero después no habrá comida así que… vamos.

El dúo bajo para entrar a la casa donde estaban con sus compañeras, pese a él buen sabor de la comida, todos seguían pensando en las dificultades por las que atravesaban y si sus amigos volverían pronto. Fuera de la maqueta, Diego se encontraba con Axrex revisando un gran número de libros, los cuales seguía trayendo desde diferentes dimensiones.

-Esto tampoco sirve, bien comenzare con otro libro, con suerte habrá información de este maldito collar.

-Aun no comprendo cómo puedes ser tan carente de información sobre un objeto tan poderoso.

-Se supone que no existía, por eso jamás me preocupe por ello.

-Tiendes a ser muy flojo en ciertas ocasiones.

-Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, gracias a mi estas vivo y si quiero te mando de regreso a tu dimensión.

-Si hiciera eso, quitarías la protección y causarías más caos.

-…bien jugado maldito, bien jugado. Ten, toma este libro y no me molestes a menos que leas algo de utilidad.

-Bien, lo que diga el patrón.

Diego continuaba con su lectura sin comprender del todo las cosas que estaban escritas en los libros, súbitamente leyó algo que recordaba leer en otro libro, los tomo y vio que ambos hacían mención a la misma cosa.

-¿Trinidad?

 **En el Otro Universo**

Riven y Astrid se encontraban en la cubierta escuchando lo que decían los demás, pues aun no comprendían del todo lo que hablaban, recién ellos descubrieron la localización certera de la figura de Axrex con el collar y ahora decían que ellos encontraron otra.

-(Kagome) Se encuentra en un palacio menor, dicen que dentro de una fuente enorme.

-(Naruto) Reconozco el edificio, es ese donde vivían la amiga de Ash y sus hermanas, parece que en esta nueva realidad ellas tienen el mando de este reino.

-(Jean) Eso es una excelente suerte, pero entonces deberemos entrar para llegar a esta también. Diablos, no quiero pasar por las mismas cosas que en el reino anterior.

-(Armin) Según escuchamos, este palacio está abierto al público por lo menos una parte y la figura que buscamos se encuentra en ella, por lo que podremos ir y salir sin ningún problema.

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué hay de activar la silueta? Eso sin duda llamaría la atención, sobre todo si hay muchos civiles dentro.

-No lo había pensado, pero supongo que podemos cerrar el lugar donde este, probablemente sea una gran sala, nos aseguramos de no dejar a nadie dentro y hacemos nuestra tarea rápidamente, en cuanto tengamos la siguiente pista podremos partir al próximo destino.

-(Eren) Está decidido, una vez que obtengamos la respuesta podremos marcharnos de aquí antes de que ese sujeto Bakugo nos encuentre.

-(Izuku) Por desgracia siento que nos perseguirá de cualquier modo, ya hemos recorrido las zonas exteriores, solo faltan las pistas del continente Batavia. Y eso hace que estemos en su territorio.

-Lo enfrentaremos entonces, no dejare que se salga con la suya si vuelve a atacarnos, aun pienso hacerle pagar por lo ocurrido antes.

El grupo tomo la decisión sin permitir en ningún momento que Riven o Astrid hablaran, de haberlo hubieran sabido la importante información que ellos tenían. Por la noche la ciudad se ilumino con el alambrado eléctrico y los sonidos de Pokémons que la habitaban, los dos chicos quisieron quedarse a vigilar medio turno, principalmente para tener la oportunidad de hablar entre ellos por la noticia que recibieron.

-¿Qué significa esto Astrid?

-No tengo la menor idea, se supone que lo que buscamos está lejos, en el molino que vimos. No entiendo cómo es que hay una aquí.

-Quisiera decírselo a mis padres, pero no creo que me escuchen, no por ahora, padre Rivaille no es el tipo de hombre que cambie de opinión y papa Eren no se atreverá a discutirle.

-Deberíamos informales de cualquier modo, esto es una situación muy extraña.

-Pero no necesariamente significa que estén equivocados.

-La marca anterior señalaba un lugar diferente, no esta ciudad.

-Tampoco estamos seguros de que indican esas cosas o si son confiables en su totalidad.

-Antes no nos han fallado, ¿Por qué lo harían ahora?

-Bueno tienes un punto en eso. Escucha, es tan probable que estemos equivocados como ellos, quizá lo que nosotros vimos no es más que una coincidencia o algo que alguien dibujo. Creo que podemos fiarnos más de esta que se encuentra en la ciudad.

-Yo no lo creo, no tengo mucha experiencia en las ciudades pero esto me inspira desconfianza.

-Mira, vamos a guardar silencio por ahora, iremos mañana a ese palacio a revisar lo que se encuentre ahí, si no es lo que buscamos entonces solo deberemos decirlo y saldremos de aquí sin problemas hacia la otra dirección.

-Aun me parece una mala idea.

-Vamos, confía en mí, además si les decimos esto ahora solo provocaremos una división en el equipo y lo que menos necesitamos es separarnos.

-Ah, bien será como tú digas.

Un nuevo día llego a la ciudad, las personas comenzaban sus actividades e igualmente los Pokémons recorrían todo el lugar. Eren se encontraba afuera observando una bandada de Pidgeys los cuales alzaron vuelo rápidamente al verse observados.

-Parecen aves comunes pero no lo son.

-(Armin) Recuerdo que Ash dijo que existían muchas clases diferentes de estas criaturas en su mundo, todas con habilidades increíbles. En otra situación me gustaría aprender un poco de ellas pero por ahora no hay tiempo.

-Tienes razón Armin, debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión, ya habrá tiempo para jugar más tarde.

-(Kristoff) Ya va siendo momento de ir a ese palacio, Izuku, ¿Te quedaras en el dirigible o me equivoco?

-Para nada, aquí estaré, igual si hay dificultades es mejor que alguien esté listo para despegar.

-(Kaito) Conserva uno de mis teléfonos, llama en caso de problemas.

Dejando al peliverde en la nave, el resto recorrió el camino hacia el palacio de la ciudad, tras una hora de recorrido finalmente lo tuvieron frente suyo, era exactamente el gimnasio Pokémon del que hablaba Naruto, solo que ahora era una versión cinco veces más grande, signo claro de que era un palacio real.

-(Mikasa) Hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo, no creo que tengamos problema para acceder.

-(Naruto) Genial, vayamos entonces, además debe haber más cosas interesantes que ver antes de llegar a la fuente jajaja.

-(Rivaille) No vinimos de visita así que no te alejes.

-En ocasiones en verdad eres un viejo amargado.

-(Eren) Jajaja.

-Eren.

-No dije nada Heichou.

-(Astrid) Aun tengo un mal presentimiento.

-(Riven) No exageres Astrid, vayamos con calma.

El equipo entro al palacio el cual tenía el primer piso como un área publica, un gran acuario repleto de grandes tanques, con bellas decoraciones que lo hacían ver como si fuera en verdad un mar, así como increíble criaturas que nadaban o caminaban dentro de ellos. Criaturas que la mayoría de ellos nunca hubiera imaginado que podían existir.

-(Armin) Es increíble, parece una estrella con un diamante al centro, pero es un ser vivo, fascinante.

-(Mikasa) Y esos de ahí, como peces, pero no como uno ordinario.

-(Eren) Chicos miren la gran cosa que pasa nadando, es como una serpiente gigante, pero tiene una enorme boca con grandes dientes.

-(Kagome) Cuesta creer que esos sean la evolución de estos peces dorados.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Son los mismos?

-Según esta placa de información, si lo son, solo que la versión evolucionada.

-Sorprendente, ¿Cómo algo que se ve como un pez, puede transformarse en una criatura enorme como esa?

-(Kristoff) Solo de pensarlo podría explotarle la cabeza a uno, ah cielos a Anna le encantaría llegar a ver esto.

-(Naruto) Ella quedo atrapada en lo que vendría siendo esta dimensión en nuestro universo, así que me supongo que debió alcanzar a verlos.

-Mira nada más y yo pensando que nunca tendría oportunidad de conocer estas cosas, quien sabe si no fue a otras dimensiones aparte de esa.

-Puede ser, porque no, todo es muy posible.

-(Kagome) Hey, dejen de jugar, aún hay una razón por la que estamos aquí.

-(Jean) Cierto y según este mapa, estamos en el camino hacia la fuente que buscamos, hasta viene marcada con el dibujo de Axrex.

-(Marco) Parece que aquí es algo apreciado.

-Lo dudo Marco, seguramente solo está en el mapa, porque obligaron a la familia de este lugar a marcarlo.

-Bueno eso también es probable.

Todo el equipo continuo con su camino a través del área publica del palacio, había muchas personas, demostrando que el sitio era un área de interés para los ciudadanos, lo cual seguía siendo algo desafortunado para ellos, pues tantas personas podían significar un gran obstáculo en su intento de pasar discretos. En el camino, Kaito sintió que muchas de esas criaturas se le quedaban observando o lo seguían mientras pasaba frente al cristal, sin entender bien la razón solo continuo caminando en silencio. Finalmente y tras varios minutos, llegaron a una gran sala, con tanques llenos de Pokémons a cada lado y en el centro la gran fuente además de bancas a su alrededor.

-(Riven) No siento nada como las veces anteriores.

-(Astrid) ¿De qué hablas?

-No se percibo lo mismo que en las otras.

-(Rivaille) Con tanta gente aquí no podremos hacer nuestro trabajo en paz.

-(Kagome) Descuida, me parece que en realidad no hay necesidad de preocuparse por las personas.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Me acercare, estoy casi segura de que nos hemos equivocado.

La joven se acercó hasta la fuente mientras los demás esperaban a la expectativa, no estaba permitido entras a la fuente, pero la joven se percató de que el dibujo de Axrex tenía una parte cerca de la orilla, por lo que se inclinó y metió su mano derecha hasta tocarlo. Era una copia exacta de los otros, inclusive con el collar, pero la diferencia estuvo en que nada ocurrió cuando la joven hizo contacto. Se irguió un poco desanimada y regreso junto con sus amigos.

-No es lo que buscamos, es solo una representación igual.

-(Marco) ¿Lo dices en serio?

-(Jean) ¿Cómo es posible? Ah, tienes que estar jugando.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero puedo jurar que no es lo que buscamos.

-(Eren) No tiene sentido, es justo igual que las otras.

-(Mikasa) Creo que encontré la razón, miren en esta placa lo dice.

-(Marco) ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Esta fuente fue mandada a construir por su gran alteza de la ciudad capital Axrex, con una gran representación suya, muestra de su magnificencia y un eterno recordatorio del gran rey que es.

-(Jean) Que mensaje tan molesto, básicamente dice, soy el mejor y todos deben admirarme.

-(Kristoff) Concuerdo contigo, diablos este sujeto es parecido a Hans de las islas del sur, sino es que más molesto.

-(Eren) Eso no importa, lo que importa es que perdimos el tiempo, debemos irnos de este lugar y comenzar a buscar de nuevo.

-(Riven) De hecho, creo que Astrid y yo tenemos información que debemos compartirles ahora.

-(Naruto) ¿Información? ¿Qué clase de Información?

Los dos jóvenes explicaron brevemente al resto de sus compañeros sobre lo descubierto el día anterior, en cuanto terminaron Rivaille se acercó y les proporciono un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-(Astrid) ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Debieron decir eso desde el comienzo en vez de hacernos perder el tiempo.

-(Riven) Bueno, también podía ser que nos equivocáramos, pero ustedes dijeron que aquí se encontraba su figura, por eso tuvimos duda.

-(Eren) Heichou, por favor, guarda la calma, si hicieron mal en no decirnos al momento, pero no ganamos nada con molestarlos, debemos apresurarnos en salir de la ciudad entonces y dirigirnos al campo.

-Esto no se ha terminado Riven, aun vamos a hablar después.

-Pero ya me disculpe.

-(Naruto) Estas en problemas amigo, yo sé lo que te digo jejeje mejor escribe tu testamento mientras puedas.

-Ah, es como ser regañado por papa otra vez.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, algunos molestos por la noticia tardía y otros decepcionados por haberse equivocado en la pista, Kaito caminaba delante de los dos chicos mientras hablaba por teléfono al que se quedó en el dirigible.

-Izuku, habla Kaito, seguimos la pista equivocada, estamos saliendo del palacio, por favor ten todo listo para que podamos partir de aquí lo antes posible. Tenemos la pista correcta ahora y tendremos que partir de inmediato. –Cuelga-. Ah, por todos los cielos.

-Hey, oye Kaito.

-¿Qué pasa Astrid?

-Es mi idea o todas esas criaturas se te quedan viendo.

-¿Ah? ¡Hay!

-(Riven) Es verdad, todos los Pokémons te observan, que extraño.

-Bueno, Latíos esta en mi por así decirlo y él es un Pokémon a final de cuentas, quizá ellos sienten algo sobre ese sujeto jejeje pero mejor vámonos de aquí, no me gusta cómo me ven, parecen que hubiera acabado de asesinar a alguien y todos se dieron cuenta.

-Si es cierto, salgamos de este acuario.

Al salir todo estuvo en orden, las personas en la ciudad así como sus Pokémons continuaban con su día a día sin interrupción alguna. Era otro perfecto día soleado en la Ciudad Celeste, capital del Reino Pokémon. Esta vez en su camino tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciar algunos combates en canchas improvisadas, las diferentes habilidades de estas criaturas seguían siendo un hecho sorprendente para la mayoría de ellos, pues no comprendían como seres que en ocasiones eran tan pequeños, podían tener habilidades tan poderosas e increíbles.

-¡Ataque rápido Eevee!

-¡Squirle, Hidrobomba!

-(Eren) Increíble, algunas de esas criaturas serian útiles en casa.

-(Armin) Oh, hay tanto que me gustaría saber. Quisiera un libro sobre estos seres.

-Alex te regalo un libro ya.

-Pero en el suyo no hablan de estos seres Pokémon.

Rivaille se encargó de traer de vuelta a la realidad a todos para que continuaran con su recorrido, durante este, nuevamente más Pokémons observaron a Kaito de manera muy atenta, algunos inclusive siguiéndolo por cortas distancias.

-(Ya me estoy sintiendo acosado).

-(Jean) Oye, parece que muchas de estas cosas te siguen.

-Lo sé, es demasiado extraño y no comprendo por qué. Sé que tengo a Latíos conmigo o algo así, pero aun así toda esta atención de ellos es incomoda.

-(Marco) ¿Qué no eres un cantante o algo por el estilo?

-Es diferente, la atención de la gente me gusta, es adictiva y eso, pero la de estas cosas es un poco molesta, irritante y hasta me pone nervioso.

-(Jean) ¿Nervioso por estas cosas? Por favor, si la mayoría son minúsculas.

-Pero más fuertes que nosotros, no quiero meterme en problemas.

-(Naruto) ¿Por qué te odiarían? No has hecho nada, además no parece que te vean de mala forma, solo se ven un poco asombrados, como si no creyeran que estas aquí. Es más parecen un poco asombrados.

-¿Asombrados?

-(Marco) Naruto tiene razón, quien sabe, tal vez sean fans de tu versión de este mundo.

-Eso lo dudo, algo paso ayer que me indica que a mi gente en este nuevo mundo, le va todo menos bien. De hecho, temo que las cosas sean terribles para los míos en esta nueva realidad.

-(Jean) Ya lo averiguaremos cuando vayamos a ese lugar, tu solo sigue caminando y no les prestes mucha atención a estas cosas. ¡HAAAAYYY! ¿Esa cosa me golpe con una liana?

-(Naruto) No debió gustarle que le dijeras cosa jajaja.

-Ya me las pagaras ser extraño, ya me las pagaras.

-(Marco) Jean amor, no le busques pleito a estos animales.

-Ellos empezaron, yo no dije nada malo, solo que son unas cosas raras. ¡AAAAA!

-Ahora ese que parece un Pikachu naranja te lanzo un pequeño rayo, ¿Ya entendiste que te calles?

-Agth, si ya entendí.

-Me alegro, ahora vámonos.

Finalmente y tras poco más de hora y media consiguieron llegar de nuevo al área de dirigibles, la razón de su tardanza fue que al avanzar el día había mas movimiento y por ende no pudieron regresar tan rápidamente. En la cubierta Izuku estuvo esperando que sus amigos llegaran y le indicaran el camino.

-¿Hacia dónde ahora?

-(Eren) Riven, tu dile, eres quien sabe mejor.

-Ah claro, bueno Izuku, tenemos que ir rumbo…

Tras explicarle la nueva dirección, el peliverde comenzó a accionar su dirigible, elevándose con tranquilidad hasta llegar a una buena altura, más dirigibles aterrizaban y despegaban mostrando que todo estaba en calma y que no era necesario preocuparse de algún problema, el chico direcciono la aeronave y esta comenzó a desplazarse hacia su nuevo objetivo. Pasaron varias horas desde su partida y las cosas continuaban en calma en la ciudad, en una sala del palacio, la princesa Misty elegantemente vestida, se encontraba tomando una merienda con calma y relajación, disfrutando de su buena vida como princesa.

-Ah, otro hermoso día en el paraíso, es bueno tener un momento para uno mismo. Más tarde tendré que asistir a esa reunión programada con el embajador de Reino GX por asuntos comerciales y llevara un buen rato. Lo mejor será relajarme todo lo que pueda por ahora, porque presiento que me sentiré cansada después de eso jajaja.

-Psyduck.

-¿Otra vez tu aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta sala? Tenía la puerta cerrada.

-Psyduck.

-En fin, no importa, ni si quiera tu podrás molestarme en tan perfecto día jajaja.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte sirena de alarma la cual reconoció al instante, pues era una señal de emergencia que sonaba por toda la ciudad cuando alguna amenaza o catástrofe venia en camino.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahora?

La chica se aproximó hasta un ventanal donde pudo ver el caos desarrollarse en las calles, las personas corrían en todas direcciones, los vehículos intentaban avanzar lo más pronto posible y los Pokémon entraban en pánico, lo que más llamo su atención fue ver que muchos apuntaban a algo en el aire. Cuando ella y su Pokémon alzaron la vista comprobaron por cuenta propia que era lo que causaba tanto temor y era que una flota de dirigibles de cobradores estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia la zona de aterrizaje.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY!

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen los cobradores aquí?! ¡Ya cobraron impuestos hace poco!

-¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY!

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nunca pasa nada bueno cuando están aquí! ¡Solo causan caos, dolor y destrucción! ¡Como los detesto! ¡Son de lo peor! Las peores personas que pueden existir.

-¡Psyduck!

-Oh, reconozco el dirigible que va al frente, es el de ese malvado sujeto Bakugo.

-Psyduck… ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY!

-¡Pokémon bobo deja de entrar en pánico que no ayudas en nada! ¡Hay que prepáranos para lo peor! ¡Estar listos! ¡Llamare a mis hermanas! Con suerte no tendremos nada que lamentar, vamos a atenderlos rápido para que se vayan lo antes posible. ¡Ahora sígueme!

-Psyduck.

La princesa salió de la sala seguida del nervioso Pokémon, ambos temiendo lo que fuese a suceder a continuación. En la zona de dirigibles, las cinco enormes aeronaves estaban aterrizando, mientras muchas otras alzaban el vuelo intentando alejarse lo antes posible. La puerta de uno de ellos se abrió y Bakugo comenzó a descender seguido de sus hombres, el joven observo el pánico en el lugar y se imaginó que probablemente era el mismo escenario por toda la ciudad.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Despeguen esta cosa! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Alcen el vuelo!

Unas fuertes explosiones se suscitaron frente a un dirigible de tamaño medio, atemorizando a sus tripulantes, en cuanto se despejo el humo observaron a Bakugo el cual sonreía maliciosamente observando el temor en las personas.

-No, no, no, es de mala educación irse cuando alguien llega.

-¡Sus órdenes mi señor!

-Detengan a todo dirigible que intente despegar, usen la fuerza si es necesario. Y preparen mi transporte, vamos a ir al palacio central primero, ya después veremos qué hacer. Ah y tampoco olviden, causar temor en los habitantes de la ciudad, no debemos perder nuestro toque.

Un dirigible comenzaba a elevarse en un intento desesperado de escapar, Bakugo se percató y dirigió dos grandes explosiones hacia la aeronave la cual estallo, lanzando escombros en todas direcciones, así como un pequeño incendio.

-Hay gente que nunca entiende. ¡¿Y mi transporte inútiles?! ¡Dense prisa!

El caos había arribado a la Ciudad Celeste y Bakugo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de saber dónde se encontraban Izuku y sus compañeros inútiles. Lejos de ahí, aun sobrevolando las montañas, el dirigible de Eren y sus amigos atravesaba el cielo avanzando despacio pero con seguridad hacia su objetivo. El chico estaba dentro del dirigible acompañado de sus amigos más cercanos.

-(Eren) Pueblo paleta, me parece que es el primer lugar que conocimos cuando viajamos entre las dimensiones de mi universo.

-(Riven) Vaya, supongo que entonces te darás una idea de cómo es el lugar.

-Pues el pueblo estaba en ruinas, pero se alcanzaba a ver cómo era en sus mejores días. Pero por lo que tú y Astrid contaron, ahora está en una frontera peligrosa. Ah, espero que no nos topemos de nuevo con esos monstruos.

-(Armin) La posibilidad es grande, el gran pantano está cerca.

-(Mikasa) Si aparecen esta vez no podrán derrotarme, seré yo quien los acabe.

-No pensemos en ir a la guerra antes de tiempo, supuestamente lo que buscamos está en el pueblo, por lo tanto si nos damos prisa no tendremos que pasar demasiado tiempo en el lugar.

-(Riven) Aun así pueden aparecer y si eso sucede deberemos estar preparados.

-(Eren) Izuku ya se veía nervioso cuando le dijimos a dónde íbamos, creo que el quera que estemos bien preparados en caso de tener que hacer un escape rápido. Ah, esos monstruos son casi tan molestos como los titanes.

-(Mikasa) Quizá, ahora que estemos en un mejor terreno, puedas transformarte para enfrentarlos.

-¡Eso sería estupendo Mikasa! ¡Me encantaría hacerlos trizas con mis propias manos! ¡Aprenderían quien es el que manda!

-(Armin) Igual el resto deberemos permanecer a cubierta, a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez casi no tenemos armas para pelear.

-(Mikasa) Eso ya se está volviendo un problema, necesitamos armas. No solo para esta ocasión, sino por si nos topamos de nuevo con ese tipo Bakugo, ah, su nombre es tan extraño como su comportamiento.

-(Riven) Me pregunto si sería así en su verdadera vida. Aun me cuesta creer como las cosas cambiaron cuando se mezclaron diferentes dimensiones.

-(Eren) Aun debemos buscar una solución para eso, pero presiento que el camino que seguimos nos dará la solución que buscamos para ese problema. Así como también confió que nos llevaran a tus verdaderos padres.

-Que los dioses te oigan.

-(Armin) ¿Cuánto más iremos a tardar en llegar?

-(Mikasa) Izuku dijo que al amanecer, tenemos algo de viento en contra.

-Solo espero que ese viento en contra también llegue a afectar a ese sujeto si averigua nuestro recorrido.

-(Eren) Por favor Armin, no dejamos ninguna pista atrás, ¿Cómo podría averiguar el camino que tomamos?

En Ciudad Celeste, se desarrollaba una espantosa escena, incendios por toda la ciudad, detenciones en masa, sitios clausurados, el pacifico día se convirtió en una noche tormentosa para sus habitantes y en el palacio de la ciudad, las cosas no eran mejores, estaba rodeado por los cobradores y en una gran sala, la princesa Misty con sus tres hermanas mayores, se encontraban frente a frente con Bakugo, el cual tenía por toda la habitación a sus hombres vigilando cualquier movimiento.

-Es increíble cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas en unas pocas horas, nada que ver con el escenario que encontré a mi llegada, ahora es mucho más…caótico.

-Nada de esto es necesario, mi reino nunca ha provocado problemas ni los ha buscado. Es más, Psyduck trae eso acá.

-Psy.

El Pokémon trajo cargando sobre su cabeza un pequeño cofre, el cual tomo la princesa quien se acercó a Bakugo y lo abrió mostrando que dentro se encontraban, monedas de oro, joyas y diamantes.

-Esto es más que suficiente, tómalo y retírate de mi ciudad.

-Mmm, encantador, bien lo tomaremos. Pero no es todo lo que queremos.

Bakugo se alejó un poco mientras un cobrador tomaba el cofre, la princesa retrocedió con sus hermanas y su Pokémon quedo escondiéndose tras sus piernas.

-¿Qué más quieren?

-Información querida princesa, eso quiero.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sucede que estamos buscando a unos fugitivos.

-¿Criminales?

-No tanto, pero si son molestos, según mi última pista venían hacia acá. Pero no hay rastro de ellos, por lo menos no donde hemos buscando, sin embargo algo me dice que debieron venir a tu palacio.

-Mucha gente viene al palacio, es un área pública.

-Exacto y es por eso que cuento con que nos muestren grabaciones de sus cámaras de seguridad, específicamente de un ala muy grande donde tienen la fuente de nuestro señor Axrex.

-¿Y si nos negamos?

-Bueno, supongo que tu bella ciudad, tus hermanas y tu pequeño pato idiota, tendrán que pagar por tu desobediencia.

-¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY! ¡PSY AY AY!

-Descuiden. No dejare que le hagan daño a nadie. Tendrás lo que quieres.

Tras una hora, consiguieron las copias de las cámaras de seguridad, las cuales proyectaron con un visor en la sala donde estaban, luego de ver unos minutos, el rubio señalo justo el punto que querían que detuvieran.

-Ahí están esos sujetos de mierda. Ah, Deku no se encuentra con ellos, seguro se quedó en su lata voladora.

-¿Son a los que buscas?

-Exactamente, es justo el grupo que persigo, esto comprueba que estaban aquí, pero se han retirado. Tiene que haber alguna manera de saber, hacia donde se han marchado.

-¿Por qué piensas que se eso?

-Verán mis doncellas, por alguna razón esos tipos de ahí, están buscando algo relacionado con la figura de Axrex. Es como si estuviesen buscando alguna pista y lo que sea que estén rastreando, está incomodando a nuestro señor, es por eso que debemos detenerlos.

-Sigo sin comprender lo que quieres.

-Hay una figura similar a esta en el reino GX donde me los tope antes, pero hay una diferencia entre esa y la de aquí, digamos que la de aquí no es como aquella y ellos lo saben. Así que mis queridas princesas, contéstenme, ¿Hay alguna otra figura de Axrex igual a esa, en alguna parte de su reino?

-No lo sé, no tengo idea, puede que, ¡Espera! Una vez escuche de una figura idéntica, pero no está en la ciudad, de hecho en ninguna ciudad grande o mediana. Sino que se encontraba en un pueblo pequeño cerca del gran pantano del oeste, pero nunca le tome importancia a esa información, mucho menos me moleste en saber si era cierta.

-Pero puede que exista. Lo que significa que mis queridos prófugos van hacia ese lugar, ¿Qué tal si nos proporcionan la localización de ese pueblo y nosotros nos retiramos?

-¡Vamos hermana!

-¡¿Qué estas esperándolo?!

-¡Dales lo que quieren y que se larguen!

-¡PSY AY AY!

-¡Tu cállate! Bien, dame unos minutos y tendrás lo que quieren.

-Esplendido, es un placer negociar con ustedes.

Tras unos minutos la joven le entrego un mapa del reino, indicando el punto exacto del pueblo, Bakugo agradeció la cooperación con su sonrisa maliciosa y dejaron el palacio, igual que la golpeada ciudad. Ya en su dirigible, estaba sentado en su asiento personal mientras sus hombres conducían todo, jugaba con la moneda que recién le entregaron, observándola, aun sin estar muy seguro de para que serviría. Les tomaría de nuevo casi un día llegar, pero confiaba en que los alcanzarían ahora. Entre tanto, en el dirigible Kaito estaba dando vueltas en el suelo mientras dormía, era evidente que no se encontraba cómodo, solo que ni él sabía bien porque. En un punto quedo acostado boca arriba y sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente mostrando un destellante brillo blanco.

 **Es todo por ahora, dentro de muy poco se sucederá un nuevo enfrentamiento. El misterio de la moneda continúa y ahora algo sucede con Kaito. ¿Qué pasara a continuación? Ya lo veremos próximamente.**


	25. Chapter 25 Un Día Terrible

**Es momento de averiguar que sucedió con nuestros protagonistas y antagonistas. Acompáñenme a leer este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 25: Un Día Terrible.**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

Mientras en la maqueta las personas estaban regresando a la tranquilidad habitual, Diego seguía afuera releyendo los diferentes libros que Axrex continuamente extraía de diversas dimensiones.

-¿Trinidad?

-¡Hey tú! No te distraigas, toma más libros, aun debemos encontrar una manera para poder comunicarnos con nuestros amigos en aquel otro universo, solo espero que logramos descubrirlo antes de que mi poder falle de nuevo y la destrucción continúe arrasando las dimensiones.

-Está bien, es solo que…

-¿Qué cosa? No tenemos tiempo para trivialidades.

-Lo comprendo, pero veras, en estos dos libros que tengo aquí, hacen referencia a una misma cosa. No explican mucho, no dan detalles, pero dicen lo mismo.

-Ok, déjame ver, amm, muy bien, muy bien. Oh ya comprendo lo que estás leyendo.

-¿Sabes de lo que hablan?

-No es importante, solo olvídalo y continúa con otros libros.

Dicho esto Axrex lanzo los dos libros por sobre muchos otros perdiéndolos de vista, Diego en cambio fue de inmediato a por ellos, pues no quería quedarse con la duda sobre lo que hablaban.

-¡Oye! No hagas eso, es la primera cosa en común que encuentro.

-Ya te lo dije, no es importante, sigue con otros.

-Tal vez tu sepas de que hablan, pero yo no y quiero saberlo.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras. Mira en este otro libro hablan sobre una cosa muy importante. El Emblematic.

-¿Emblematic? ¿Qué es eso?

-Supuestamente es sobre una persona muy importante, una persona única en cada universo, alguien que posee grandes poderes en su interior, aun sin que lo sepa y sin que pueda acceder a ellos en realidad.

-Ese Emblematic, ¿Eres tú?

-No, pese a mi gran poder, yo no soy ese sujeto. Ah, Diego, el Emblematic es solo folclor, leyenda, un mito más. Sugiere que es una pieza vital en cada universo, así como yo soy un todopoderoso él también es una parte importante del universo. Pero realmente pese a todo mi poder nunca lo he encontrado ni hallado indicios de que exista.

-Se suponia que el collar no existía tampoco, su existencia puede ser posible. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la trinidad?

-Bueno, según este otro libro sobre multiuniversos que está en una lengua antigua, si se juntan tres Emblematics, de tres universos distintos, se accede a un gran poder. Quien los controle podría hacer cualquier cosa, hasta el tiempo, el espacio y la realidad misma se volverían una ilusión.

-Eso se escucha increíble.

-Sí, pero te repito, nunca he encontrado prueba de su existencia, además también hay mucha información faltante, puede que haya existido y ni me percatara de su existencia o sencillamente no ha nacido. En cualquier caso, no es lo que debemos buscar de momento, ya resolví tu duda, ahora ayúdame con estos.

-Bien, como tú digas. (Esa leyenda es…interesante).

 **En el Otro Universo**

Finalmente para la buena fortuna del equipo, consiguieron llegar al amanecer a su nuevo destino, cruzando unos bosques montañosos, divisaron por fin el pueblo que buscaban y en una parte de este, el edificio con molino donde debía localizarse la figura de Axrex, sin embargo y pese a la pacifica vista que tenían de la aldea, algo más al fondo del paisaje provocaba una sensación de temor y preocupación, pues ahí se encontraba el principio del gran pantano del oeste, el lugar más temido de toda Batavia y el sitio al que no querían volver por ningún motivo.

-(Izuku) Hay un pequeño aparcadero de dirigibles, es más que nada un claro lleno de césped, pero igual es bueno para descender.

-(Eren) De acuerdo amigo, llévanos ahí y nosotros nos encargaremos lo antes posible, después de todo ya sabemos dónde encontrar lo que buscamos.

-(Armin) Espero que esta vez sea la pista correcta Eren.

-Lo será Armin, debimos venir aquí desde el principio, así aun tendríamos más ventaja en el viaje contra ese tipo que hace explosiones.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, parecía un loco haciendo eso.

-¡Es un loco chicos! Yo sé muy bien lo que les digo, tuve que lidiar con el muchas veces y casi no vivo para contarlo en ocasiones.

-Eso ya nos quedó claro, la próxima vez que lo veamos, aprenderá quienes son los que mandan.

-Pareces muy ansioso por enfrentarlo Eren.

-Le enseñare buenos modales a ese tipo.

-(Riven) Hey, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bajaremos pronto Riven, Izuku nos lleva a otro punto de dirigibles, fuera de eso Armin y yo solo estamos hablando.

-Hablando de todo un poco, ¿Ya están menos molestos por no decirles las cosas en el momento oportuno?

-Eso ya no importa, de cualquier manera ya estamos aquí, haremos esto rápido y fácil y nos retiraremos a la siguiente ubicación.

-(Armin) Para nuestra buena suerte ya tenemos todo ubicado aquí, mientras más pronto terminemos más pronto nos retiraremos.

-No les preocupa ni un poco, ¿Qué estemos cerca del territorio de esas cosas?

-No mucho Riven.

-Eren tiene razón, además no ingresaremos al pantano, no hay necesidad de ello.

-Pero decían que esas cosas tienden a atacar estas aldeas cercanas al pantano.

-Me encargare de ellas si vuelven a aparecer, las eliminare con mi poder de titán. Estamos cubiertos, anda deja de preocuparte y relájate un poco.

-Eso quisiera, pero tengo una sensación extraña.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?

-No sé si pueda decirle malo Armin, simplemente no puedo identificarlo como algo malo o bueno, supongo que puede ser ambos.

-Eso si es extraño.

-Vamos Riven, no pienses en eso, mejor piensa en que pronto encontraremos a tus padres.

-Quiero hacerlo, aunque con esta sensación es un poco difícil.

-Confía en nosotros, nada malo pasara.

El dirigible aterrizo en un prado donde solo había una pequeña caseta como marca de aterrizaje, afortunadamente no era necesario hacer un pago ni que nadie se quedara a vigilar el transporte, todo indicaba que este territorio no era muy popular en cuanto a visitas, así que no tendrían ningún problema.

-Bienvenidos a Pueblo Paleta. Hay un pequeño mercado si les interesa, disfruten la visita.

-(Eren) Muchas gracias señor.

-(Kagome) Un mercado, eso se escucha agradable, podríamos conseguir algunas cuantas cosas.

-(Rivaille) Ya veremos si hay tiempo después, intentemos llegar a ese edificio primero, no olviden que no estamos aquí de paseo.

-Eso lo sabemos Heichou, pero aun así es interesante ver como son las cosas en este nuevo universo.

-Eren, no comiences tú también.

-De acuerdo, tu mandas, vengan vayamos a ese molino de una vez

El grupo ingreso al pueblo, este estaba conformado, por varias casas y negocios en un camino principal, así como muchas casas disparas entre los campos de flores y cultivos. La gente parecía ser amable, pues no les llamo mucho la atención la presencia del equipo, al contrario, solo mostraban una alegre sonrisa a modo de saludo, inclusive parecía que pese a estar tan cerca del pantano, no les atemorizaba en lo más mínimo. Más de esos extraños seres llamados Pokémon se encontraban en la aldea, algunos como aves, otros como insectos, además de muchos que no podían identificar, como el extraño ser que parecía una lagartija caminado en dos patas y con la cola en llamas, el cual se encontraba tranquilamente siguiendo a su dueño.

-(Eren) Siempre que las veo me asombro, los Pokémon son seres tan diversos.

-(Mikasa) Cuesta pensar que estos animales poseen grandes poderes.

-(Jean) Bueno, por ver a Eren nada más, nadie diría que puede convertirse en un titán, parece que las apariencias engañan.

-Pero seguimos siendo seres radicalmente distintos, yo no puedo ir por ahí caminando con fuego sobre mí o teniendo una planta creciendo en mí persona.

-(Marco) Supongo que cada dimensión tiene sus maravillas, la nuestra eran los titanes, y la de aquí los Pokémon.

-(Armin) Excepto por la que tu provienes Marco, el mundo de Alex es el más ordinario que hayamos conocido, si avanzado en tecnología eso no lo negare, pero no parece que nadie tenga grandes poderes o habilidades sorprendentes, ni humanos ni animales.

-Me tocó vivir en el único mundo aburrido. Vaya suerte la mía.

-(Naruto) ¿No habían dicho que tu yo original murió en su dimensión y que luego te encontraron en esa otra?

-…viéndolo de esa manera, supongo que no esta tan mal haber muerto en una dimensión caótica y haber renacido en una tan pacífica.

-(Eren) Nuestro hogar no es caótico.

-(Jean) ¿Estás seguro Jaeger? Tengo recuerdos que difieren de tus palabras.

-Bien de acuerdo, es un poco violento, pero no caótico, todo tiene su orden, incluso nuestro hogar, aunque no lo parezca siempre.

-(Riven) Suena a que su dimensión seguía siendo un poco más arcaica que la versión de la que provengo.

-(Mikasa) No teníamos su avance en batalla, pero igual nos defendemos.

-No era ofensa ni nada, ya disculpen la expresión.

-(Armin) Disculpa aceptada.

El grupo paso frente a un gran corral y ahí pudieron notar a varias personas mirando desde la vaya de madera, dentro del campo notaron a unos granjeros que revisaban los cuerpos de almenos cinco grandes Pokémons que parecían toros cafés con tres colas, los cuales estaban descuartizados dejando una escena sangrienta en el lugar mientras otros animales de la manada pastaban alejados.

-Es la tercera vez en este mes que esos demonios entran, acabaron con mis tauros como si fueran cualquier cosa.

-Lo lamento mucho amigo, pero con suerte pronto el plan de contingencia funcionara.

-Eso espero, no podemos seguir perdiendo así a nuestros Pokémons.

-(Astrid) Parece que esto es algo habitual.

-(Izuku) Me alegro de que solo estaremos aquí brevemente. No quiero ver a más de esas cosas, solo estar cerca del pantano es terrible.

-(Kagome) Relájate, todo está en orden, ¿Ves ese megáfono alto en el camino? Deben ser de alerta cuando se aproxime una amenaza, sabremos de esas cosas antes de que ellas se nos acerquen.

-Pues eso espero porque no quiero volver a verlas.

-(Naruto) Eres un completo miedoso.

-No soy ningún miedoso, ¡Esas cosas son horribles!

-Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya lidie con ellas anteriormente jejeje.

-(Kristoff) Hey Kaito, ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

-Ah, sí disculpa, solo estoy un poco distraído.

-Lo he notado, pareces estar algo fuera de ti, además por alguna razón estas extrañas cosas Pokémon o lo que sean, se te quedan viendo demasiado.

-Me gustaría saber bien el porqué, aunque no creo que importe.

-¿Latíos no se ha comunicado contigo o algo por el estilo?

-No funcionamos así, pero tampoco me parece sentirlo, esto es extraño. Mejor no me hagas caso y vayamos al molino.

Pasados algunos minutos, finalmente el grupo entero llego al edificio que estaba sobre una pequeña colina, como en el universo de Eren, este era un laboratorio, pero no se encontraba nadie cerca, por lo que pudieron pasar sin problema hasta el costado del edificio, comprobando que ahí se encontraba la figura de Axrex con el collar dibujada. Una vez Kaito hizo aparecer su cámara, Kagome se acercó dibujo, tocándolo y provocando que este se reactivara como los otros, el potente brillo hizo acto de presencia, para luego desaparecer revelando la siguiente ubicación en el mapa.

-(Eren) Es al norte del continente, en una gran ciudad.

-(Izuku) Reino Musicland, el reino de los cantantes, el que vendría siendo el reino de Kaito.

-(Riven) Entonces es el siguiente lugar al que viajaremos, ¿No estas feliz Kaito? Iremos al que debe ser tu hogar, quizá puedas conocer a otra versión tuya.

-En realidad, no tengo mucho deseo de ir a ese lugar, no por lo que he escuchado.

-(Kagome) ¿Algo malo no es así?

-Correcto, de hecho quisiera evitarlo.

-(Rivaille) Pues lo lamento mucho amigo, pero es el lugar al que debemos viajar, ahora démonos prisa para marcharnos y…

-¡BUUUUOOOOMMMM! ¡BUUUUOOOOMMMM! ¡BUUUUOOOOMMMM!

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-(Astrid) Es la sirena de alarma, algo está sucediendo.

-(Kristoff) Espero que no sea por la razón que creo.

 _-Habitantes del Pueblo Paleta, se les pide de la manera más atenta irse a refugiar a sus hogares o cualquier edificio cercano, mantengan a sus Pokémons seguros, se ha visto un grupo de Acosadores Nocturnos en el perímetro de la aldea. Resguárdense y eviten el confrontamiento._

-(Izuku) ¿Se me permite preocuparme ya?

-(Marco) Estas en tu derecho.

-Gracias, ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-(Mikasa) No quieres regresar al dirigible, ¡Mira hacia haya!

La joven señalo en dirección al límite del pantano, desde ahí podían notar que se estaba construyendo una gran y larga zanja en el terreno, probablemente para evitar que esos animales consiguieran ingresar en las aldeas, pero al no ser muy profunda estos saltaban a ella y conseguían llegar al otro lado con el impulso de su velocidad. De inmediato se escuchó pánico y gritos en el pueblo mientras la sirena sonaba, así mismo notaron a gente huyendo y ser protegidas por sus Pokémons, otros en cambio como uno de los grandes Tauros era derribado y comenzaban a asesinarle.

-No llegaremos al dirigible. Son demasiados.

-(Rivaille) ¡Por aquí rápido!

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

-Entremos al laboratorio.

Rivaille pateo la puerta principal consiguiendo abrirla, todos entraron lo más pronto posible y se dispuso a cerrarla, observando como uno de esos monstruos venia hacia él, antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo la cerro súbitamente sintiendo el impacto de la criatura al estrellarse.

-¡Rápido! ¡Traigan algo para bloquearla!

-(Kagome) ¡Usen ese gabinete!

Kristoff, Eren y Jean movieron un gran gabinete metálico colocando en la puerta para dar soporte, un sofá empujado por las chicas sirvió para dar más resistencia.

-(Riven) No creo que puedan entrar, debemos estar seguros.

-(Naruto) Ya lo escuchaste miedoso, sal de debajo de esa mesa.

-(Izuku) Creo me quedare aquí por un rato, solo hasta que sea seguro.

-(Eren) No podremos volver al dirigible, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-(Rivaille) Descuida, seguro que un pueblo con tal amenaza cerca deben tener algún plan, no pueden estar indefensos.

El sonido de un par de disparos a la distancia llamo la atención del grupo, como decía Levi, parecía que había quienes se defendían ante el ataque. Por las ventanas alcanzaron a notar un par de llamaradas, así como lo que parecía ser un ataque de rayos, en definitiva humanos y Pokémons trabajaban juntos para proteger su hogar. No fue sino hasta pasada una hora, que el megáfono anuncio que era seguro salir de los edificios, al hacerlo pudieron apreciar que el pacifico pueblo estaba ahora con un aura desoladora, algunas columnas de humo se elevaban en los caminos, así como la gente se buscaba y a sus criaturas, además no todos consiguieron escapar, pues más de los tauros habían sido asesinados, inclusive alcanzaron a notar como en una casa cercana estaban cubriendo un cuerpo con una manta blanca.

-(Eren) No puedo creerlo, todo esto. Esos seres lo hicieron.

-(Izuku) Ahora comprenden por qué les temo, no es solo porque sí, esos seres son muy peligrosos.

-(Mikasa) Volvieron este lugar una zona de guerra, no tiene sentido.

-(Armin) ¿A dónde se han ido?

-(Astrid) Seguramente volvieron al pantano. Parece que esa zanja que construyen no sirve de mucho en realidad.

-(Kristoff) Y no lo hará jamás, yo me largaría de aquí, esto no es vida, es solo estar esperando la muerte.

-(Eren) Es por eso mismo que debemos hacer algo.

-(Riven) ¿De que estas hablando?

-Sé que nuestra misión tiene prioridad, pero esto también es importante, no podemos dejar que esas cosas sigan atacando de esa manera las aldeas, aun si la gente se va seguro los seguirán, este reino entero podría terminar en peligro.

-(Marco) Tiene razón, quien dice que lo que paso aquí ahora no terminara pasando en la gran ciudad eventualmente. Hay que frenarlos mientras se pueda.

-(Rivaille) Sé que quieren ayudar, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Heichou, por favor, entiendo que debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión, pero no está bien dejar a la gente cuando necesita ayuda, si tenemos la oportunidad debemos ayudar a quienes podamos. Y aquí y en este momento, hay quienes necesitan de ese apoyo.

-Eren…

-(Kagome) Sera mejor que accedas, dudo que lo hagas cambiar de opinión. Además, creo que a todos nos gustaría ayudar en lo posible.

-…ah…bien, será como ustedes quieren. Pero no hagan nada estúpido.

Obteniendo el permiso de Rivaille, el equipo entero pudo ir a ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo, se dispersaron y socorrieron a cualquiera que lo necesitase, obteniendo de esa manera agradecimiento de la gente, así como algunos cuantos artículos y víveres como recompensa, tras unas horas, cuando volvieron a reunirse cerca del laboratorio, obtuvieron nueva información que era de suma importancia.

-(Riven) Esa zanja se extiende desde el océano hasta esta región, llegando a esas altas montañas a la distancia. Según entiendo, la idea era hacer el terreno más profundo para permitir una inundación desde el océano, a modo de formar algo como un rio que impida el paso de los quirópteros.

-(Astrid) Pero están muy lejos de conseguirlo, inclusive con la zanja hecha, el desnivel en la tierra impide que el agua del océano se aproxime, apenas ha inundado parte del comienzo, nunca llegara hasta aquí.

-(Eren) Esas cosas no saben nadar, ¿Cierto Izuku?

-Según lo que se sabe no.

-Entonces solo necesitamos inundarla, quizás si se trae agua desde el pantano…

-(Jean) Nadie entrara a ese lugar, eso te lo apuesto, además el pantano aunque extenso y con mucha agua, difícilmente se distribuirá rápidamente en la zanja, tal vez solo se estanque más.

-(Kristoff) Todo esto solo se está complicando.

-(Naruto) Sería más fácil si hubiera un lago u otro rio aquí que pudiéramos desviar para rellenar la zanja.

-(Mikasa) Tal parece que no hay nada de eso cerca, debemos encontrar otra solución. Quizá si Eren se transforma consiga profundizar la zanja, no sería lo mismo que inundarla, pero si es lo suficientemente profunda difícilmente podrán cruzarla o treparla si caen.

-(Armin) Parece una opción más factible, vale la pena intentarlo.

-Aun no me convenzo de que sea la mejor idea, aunque me transforme me tomaría mucho tiempo excavar una distancia considerable solo para que este pueblo este seguro, difícilmente todos los demás en el camino.

-(Kagome) Tampoco servirá poner pergaminos sagrados en el borde del pantano, son animales no demonios, la verdad no se me ocurre una buena manera de ayudar a la gente de esta región.

-(Rivaille) Parece que solo estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo entonces.

-No podemos irnos así nada más Heichou.

-Lo lamento Eren, pero dudo que podamos ayudar a las personas en esta ocasión, lo mejor será marcharnos ahora.

-Heichou, por favor.

-No pienso discutir, ahora todos, ¿Ah? ¿Dónde está Kaito?

-(Astrid) ¿El? No lo sé, estaba aquí cuando volvimos.

-(Marco) Genial, ya se perdió otra vez.

-¿Él se pierde?

-No, pero en ocasiones pasa que pierde control de sí mismo por culpa de Latíos.

-(Jean) Cuando eso sucede es difícil saber qué hará.

-(Izuku) Hey lo veo, está en ese campo.

Kaito estaba alejado del grupo en una prado verde viendo directo al cielo mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor, Rivaille siguió llamándolo sin conseguir obtener su atención, ya molesto se dirigió hacia el chico para obtener su atención a la fuerza, sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar fue seguido por el resto, aunque algunos en vez de evitarlo, solo estaban ansiosos por ver lo que pasaría.

-Jajaja, lo va a golpear en la cabeza.

-No seas tan cruel Naruto.

-Izuku, él se lo busca por andar de raro y perderse jejeje ya quiero verlo volver a la realidad tras recibir semejante golpe.

-(Kristoff) ¿Estar extraño? Esperen, no creo que este así solo por Latíos, debe ser algo más importante.

-(Kagome) ¿Algo más importante? ¿Cómo que cosa?

-No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejar que Rivaille lo golpee, ¡Deténgalo ahora!

Rivaille estaba ya cerca de Kaito que seguía sin reaccionar, antes de conseguir asestarle un golpe, fue detenido por Eren, Riven, Jean y Marco que evitaron que consiguiera dañarlo.

-¡Suéltenme en este momento!

-¡No lo haremos Heichou! ¡No esta vez!

-Les ira de lo peor si no lo hacen. ¡Ya suéltenme!

-¡No lo hagan amigos! ¡No se dejen intimidar!

Mientras ellos lo continuaban deteniendo, súbitamente un brillo azul con blanco hizo presencia, mostrando ahí a Latíos que permanecía observando el cielo dándoles la espalda.

-(Astrid) Cambio al otro, ¿Y ahora qué?

-(Kristoff) Creo que puede tener alguna relación con eso. Miren haya.

En el cielo viajando velozmente se aproximaban dos esferas luminosas, una blanca y azul, mientras que la otra roja y blanca. Todos observaron cómo se aproximaban más y más rápido hasta que llegaron al nivel del suelo quedándose suspendidas frente al otro y causando incertidumbre en el resto, las esferas comenzaron a desvanecerse mostrando a dos figuras ahí, una que reconocieron de inmediato y otra que era muy parecida a él.

-(Eren) ¿Qué rayos? ¿Otro Latíos?

-(Mikasa) Y una chica casi idéntica, am, como se le diría, ¿Latías quizá?

El nuevo Latíos era prácticamente una copia exacta del que ellos conocían hasta en la vestimenta, la chica poseía un vestido de rojo con blanco en la parte superior, así como largas mangas rojas con blanco que no dejaban ver sus manos y unos zapatos rojos brillantes, además de sus ojos dorados, tenía el mismo peinado blanco con la diferencia de que el cabello era un poco más largo llegándolo debajo de los hombros. Los dos nuevos poseían incluso las mismas extrañas alas flotantes no pegadas al cuerpo y observaban con atención al otro que hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-(Eren) Heichou, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Bueno y tu Kagome.

-Tampoco lo se Eren, esto es extraño.

-(Kristoff) Creo que la sensación misteriosa que tenía Kaito puede estar relacionado con esto.

-(Astrid) Me gustaría saber que están pensando.

-(Riven) A mí también, solo se quedan ahí, mirándose entre sí.

-(Armin) Quizá se comunican entre ellos de alguna forma que no entendemos.

-(Mikasa) ¿De verdad eso piensas?

-Bueno, si tienen la habilidad de unirse con un humano y con semejantes poderes, suena razonable que tengan un modo único para comunicarse entre sí.

-(Marco) Oh, como telepatía, eso sería increíble.

-(Jean) No me parece que sean telepatas, solo se quedan viendo inexpresivamente.

Los tres levitaron hasta acortar la distancia entre si, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, los dos nuevos se posicionaron un poco de lado, como si formaran los puntos opuestos de un triángulo. El grupo seguía mirando a la expectativa la extraña reunión, cuando súbitamente los tres alzaron la cabeza un poco y después la estrellaron contra los otros.

-(Todos) ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Otra vez!

Un nuevo choque de cabeza se produjo seguido por mas carcajadas del extraño trio, los amigos de Latíos en cambio solo miraban bastante extrañados las situación, pues era como una reunión de locos.

-(Armin) ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos?

-(Astrid) No me parece una buena forma de saludar.

-(Riven) Pues a ellos, hasta les parece divertido.

-¡Una Vez Más!

-(Izuku) Y ahí van de nuevo.

El trio volvió a chocar cabezas mientras reían animosamente, se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a volar en círculos velozmente siguiéndose unos a otros. Tan concentrados estaban en su reunión, que olvidaron completamente la presencia de los demás.

-(Eren) Esto es hasta ahora el momento más extraño en cualquier de nuestros viajes… ¡Hey Latíos! ¡Concéntrate por aquí!

-¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al detenerse causo que los otros se impactaran con él y cayeran al suelo, terminando debajo de los nuevos, cuando notaron al equipo acercarse, volvieron a levitar manteniéndose detrás del que los acompañaba.

-(Rivaille) ¿Nos puedes explicar que ha sido eso?

-(Kagome) Cierto, ese saludo fue demasiado extraño y parece peligroso para la salud.

-Oh…, bueno él es yo y ella es su hermana, por lo que técnicamente mi hermana también. Latíos, Latías, ellos son… mis conocidos.

-(Mikasa) Llevas mucho con nosotros para decirnos solo conocidos.

-Bueno, tampoco paso mucho tiempo con ustedes en verdad.

-(Eren) Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, Latíos, por favor explica de forma breve y concisa lo que ocurre, ¿De dónde vinieron ellos? ¿Por qué Kaito estaba tan raro?

-Porque desde que llegamos a este reino pude sentir la presencia de mis contrapartes de aquí y ellos están aquí porque pudieron sentir mí presencia, algo que no tenía mucho sentido y vinieron a investigar.

-(Naruto) Tomando en cuenta que solo debería haber uno, me parece natural que hayan venido a investigar la presencia de nuestro Latíos.

-(Kristoff) Aun así es increíble que pudieran percibirlo, dudo que estuvieran cerca como para verlo o hayan escuchado algo sobre él.

-(Armin) Sus poderes deben ser igual de grandes que el de nuestro amigo, no comprendo bien cómo funcionan, pero siempre muestran alguna sorpresa.

El nuevo Latíos y Latías se acercaron levitando a Armin quien se vio rodeado, solo lo miraban curiosamente mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor, comparados con el rubio ellos eran muy altos, provocando cierto temor en este, pese a recién conocerlos ya temía que tuvieran la misma insana forma de diversión que tenía Latíos con él.

-Esto no me está gustando nada.

 _-Gracioso._

 _-Muy gracioso hermana._

-(Mikasa) Aléjense de él, no sé qué estén pensando, pero si es alguna clase de broma pesada será mejor que lo olviden.

-(Izuku) Riven, ¿Tú crees que quieran lanzarlo por los aires como el nuestro?

-Nunca conocí a las versiones de este universo, no sé lo que quieran hacer, mucho menos como puedan ser.

 _-No eres divertida._

 _-Nada divertida, hermano._

Los dos volvieron a elevarse hasta quedar detrás del otro.

-Ya podremos jugar con el luego, es divertido jugar con Armin.

-¡Tu versión de jugar conmigo es como si fuera un juguete! ¡No como un amigo!

-(Kagome) Latíos, sé que para ti es muy fácil distraerte, pero intenta concentrarte un poco. Me imagino que ellos no están aquí solo para saber de ti, tiene que haber alguna otra razón o me equivoco.

-No, no te equivocas. Fiuuuu, fiuuuu.

-(Astrid) ¿Y puedes decirnos?

-Sí, sí puedo, Fiuuuuu Fiuuuuu.

-(Naruto) ¡Ya dinos entonces! ¡No sigas jugando!

-…Bueno, tal parece que hay una manera de hacer lo que quieren los humanos, proteger esta región. Hay una leyenda entre los Pokémons, que dice que la única manera de traer el agua, es que tres hermanos eons, usen sus poderes para crear el nuevo rio que salvara a todos. Que usando su magia se conseguirá salvaguardar para siempre al reino, fiuuuu, fiuuuu.

-(Eren) ¿Tres hermanos Eons? Eso es lo que eres tú, según entiendo.

-Eso es correcto Eren.

-(Rivaille) Y porque no han buscado a otro hermano o hermana, debe haber más.

-Solo son ellos dos tontito. No pueden hacerlo solos.

-(Riven) Entonces por eso vinieron, te estaban esperando a ti.

-Sí, eso parece. Y a diferencia de ti, ellos si te han visto antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

 _-Cuando nuestro mundo era solo nuestro mundo, ¿No Latías?_

 _-Sí, pero tú nunca nos viste, siempre nos escondíamos._

-Un momento, ¿Recuerdan como era su mundo anterior? ¿La verdadera forma de este universo?

-Según ellos sí, poseen un gran poder como yo y en conjunto se protegieron cuando las dimensiones se volvieron una.

-Eso no lo esperaba, no creí que nadie recordara nada.

-(Jean) Si, muy interesante y todo, pero ahora quiero saber. Ya están juntos los tres, ¿Por qué no hacen lo que deban hacer?

- _Queremos jugar antes._

 _-Con mi nuevo yo claro está._

-…son igual de irresponsables que nuestro Latíos.

-También quiero jugar.

-(Rivaille) No hay tiempo para eso, Latíos, nos pisan los talones, no podemos estar perdiendo tiempo en juegos. No sé bien qué tipo de situación es esta, pero si tienen una pizca de responsabilidad o sentido común, harán lo que tengan que hacer y nos largaremos de aquí una vez que terminen.

 _-Tampoco es divertido._

 _-¿Siempre es así, otro yo?_

-Es peor, no te voy a mentir.

-(Eren) No provoques a Levi, solo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y ya.

-Mmmmm, está bien, lo haremos. Pero queremos jugar con Armin luego.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Déjenme en paz!

-Bien lo intente, hagamos esto chicos.

Los tres se elevaron y volaron hacia las montañas altas perdiéndose de vista.

-(Kristoff) ¿No deberían ir rumbo al océano?

-(Eren) Son unos tipos misteriosos, nunca se sabe lo que piensan hacer. Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta entonces.

-(Rivaille) Perfecto, más tiempo perdido.

Sin tener otra opción el grupo regreso al dirigible o paso un tiempo más en el pueblo, las horas transcurrieron llegando pronto al atardecer y continuaban sin tener noticias de Latíos ni los nuevos. Rivaille estaba más que molesto, el solo quería retirarse lo antes posible y cada vez que lo intentaba algo lo impedía, ahora ni si quiera Eren ni mucho menos Riven conseguían tranquilizarle. El resto del grupo solo trataba de relajarse y recuperar energías hasta que llegara el momento de partir, tres de ellos estaban sentados en el pasto fuera de la nave, solo mirando a la distancia.

-(Naruto) Pensé que Latíos solo podía tomar forma humana cuando se unía a una persona. Sin embargo esos dos no parecen necesitarlo.

-(Kagome) Tal vez sea la variante propia de este universo, después de todo, las cosas deben ser diferentes aun por mínimas variaciones, ah.

-(Kristoff) Ya tienen mucho que se fueron a esas montañas, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

-(Naruto) Probablemente jugando a las escondidas, no olvides de quien hablamos.

-No pueden ser tan irresponsables, no en verdad.

-(Kagome) Bueno, se parecen mucho, tal vez si lo sean, odio admitirlo pero Rivaille está en lo correcto, deberíamos marcharnos.

-Tampoco podemos dejarlo, Latíos es un loco, pero Kaito es nuestro amigo, estuvo contigo y conmigo mucho antes de que conociéramos a cualquier otro. Me salvaron cuando mi hogar se derrumbó conmigo dentro.

-Lo sé Naruto, pero a diferencia de Axrex, aquí Bakugo nos persigue, eso es un apuro mayor.

-Ah, más les vale a ese trio de idiotas no estar perdiendo el tiempo. Si lo hacen creare mil clones para castigarlos.

-(Izuku) ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-(Kristoff) Ninguna, solo seguimos esperando.

-Bueno, parece que terminaremos pasando la noche aquí.

-(Kagome) Vaya, no te ves nervioso, considerando nuestra situación.

-Los quirópteros son peligrosos sí, pero prefiero enfrentarlos a ellos antes que tener que lidiar con Bakugo.

-(Astrid) Espero que sigas pensando eso Izuku –dijo desde la borda del dirigible-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo malas noticias, vean desde el otro lado del dirigible.

Los cuatro rodearon su nave, mientras el resto se juntaba en la cubierta, fue entonces que notaron la flota de cinco dirigibles acercándose a ellos, sin lugar a dudas Bakugo los había alcanzado.

-¡Con una mierda!

-(Jean) Aght, no puede ser. Ya está aquí es malnacido.

-¡Tenemos que huir!

-(Rivaille) Ustedes, dense prisa, aborden el dirigible, tenemos que marcharnos.

-(Kagome) Pero Latíos no ha regresado.

-¡No podemos esperarlo! ¡Hay que irnos ya!

-(Kristoff) Tampoco quiero dejarlo, pero debemos huir Kagome.

-(Naruto) Ya nos encontrara luego es muy listo.

Apenas abordaron y subieron a la cubierta, se escuchó nuevamente la sirena de alarma del pueblo, los acosadores nocturnos estaban por atacar al pueblo nuevamente.

-(Izuku) Rápido, elévate, elévate.

-(Eren) ¡Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido!

-¡Hago lo que puedo!

-¡Pues se nos están acercando!

-(Astrid) Parece que tendremos que pelear, perfecto, mi hacha esta lista.

-(Kagome) No creo que nuestras armas sean suficientes contra esa flota enemiga.

-Bueno, peor es nada.

-(Eren) Con un demonio, los distraeré.

Eren salto desde la cubierta al suelo, alejándose del dirigible, Rivaille le ordeno que regresará pero este no hizo ningún caso. Desde el dirigible central se produjo una pequeña explosión que lanzo algo hacia su dirección, este se estrelló a pocos metros suyo provocando una nube de polvo, cuando se disipo revelo que Bakugo estaba ahí, los dos sonrieron a forma de desafío, pues lo que desean era enfrentarse.

-Genial, parece que tendré un poco de diversión.

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Por favor, es obvio que lo hare, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a pelear?

-Ja, no estás listo para lo que yo soy capaz de hacer.

Eren estaba por morder su mano cuando una fuerte explosión se produjo en la montaña lejana, el estruendo hizo que todos enfocaran su atención en aquel lugar, entre el humo el sonido de mucha agua fluyendo comenzó a volverse más y más fuerte, pronto se revelo ahí una gran cascada la cual dejo caer toda el agua dentro de la zanja, con la fuerza de la caída y la velocidad, comenzó a llenar y arrasar con el camino formando un torrente muy poderoso. Mientras algunos aldeanos se habían reunido cerca para enfrentar a esos monstruos, la velocidad del agua se llevó a los acosadores nocturnos que ya estaban en la zanja e impidió el paso al resto, los cuales rugían y caminaban frenéticamente de un lado a otro sin hallar forma de cruzar.

-(Kagome) Parece que ya sabemos que hacían Latíos y los otros dos ahí.

-(Armin) Buscaron otra fuente de agua, una mejor forma de hacer imposible el paso, es demasiado veloz para cruzar nadando.

-(Mikasa) ¡Eren! ¡No enfrentes a Bakugo! ¡Regresa ahora, te cubriremos!

-Parece que tendremos que posponer nuestro enfrentamiento. Lástima, estaba deseando ponerte en tu lugar.

-No, no, no, no, no tan rápido amigo. Me temo que tú, no serás más un problema y por tanto no nos enfrentaremos como deseábamos. Ahora entiendo lo que decía el mensajero de Axrex cuando dijo que sabría con quién usar esta moneda.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Algo que, acabara con las molestias.

Bakugo lanzo la moneda hacia Eren quien no pensó que fuera una amenaza aun al caer a sus pies. De pronto esta comenzó a temblar y de la tierra salieron varias columnas de humo negro que lo sujetaron por manos y pies. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, solo noto como su rival reía macabramente, los gritos de sus amigos y su esposo se hicieron presentes cuando la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo. Al final, el lugar quedo vacío como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

-(Armin) ¡Eren, Amigo mío!

-(Rivaille) ¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde está Eren?!

-Eso ya no les importa, su tiempo también se acabó. Me escuchan, ataquen a discreción esa tonta nave.

-Como orden… ¡Agth!

-¿Qué?

Los dirigibles comenzaron a dispararse entre sí tomando por sorpresa a Bakugo, todos notaron entonces que los tres eons ahora estaban atacando las naves y causando el fuego cruzado en el cielo. Latíos llego rápidamente desde el cielo embistiendo a Bakugo quien se estrelló violentamente contra un árbol quedando algo adolorido por el impacto.

-(Riven) ¡Latíos!

-¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Huyan al pantano!

-¡Pero Eren desapareció!

-¡Solo hagan lo que les digo!

-(Kagome) ¡Izuku! ¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Ve al pantano!

-Justo el lugar que deberíamos evitar ¡Hay mama!

Latíos y los demás se quedaron peleando mientras el dirigible voló rápidamente en dirección al pantano buscando escapar, como había arboles muy grandes pudieron entrar a esconderse en el interior, cosa que no podrían hacer las otras naves gigantes, ahora estarían ocultos. Mientras ellos huían de la batalla, a una gran distancia, Eren estaba reapareciendo en un sitio diferente. El chico fue liberado por el humo y entonces noto que estaba dentro de una gran habitación rustica, una cocina con chimenea, un candelabro con velas encendidas, algunos muebles, una escalera que llevaba a otra habitación superior, además de ventanas y lo que parecía una gran puerta de madera, cuando fue a ella la abrió descubriendo que era una ventana mayor y que estaba a gran altura, ya era de noche, por lo que alcanzaba a ver estaba en la cima de una torre en una selva sin ninguna forma aparente de poder bajar. Cuando estiro un poco su mano, sintió una barrera invisible que le impedía salir. Entonces lo entendió, estaba atrapado por completo en un sitio desconocido y alejado de sus amigos, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su persona por lo que no tardo en gritar.

-¡Rivaille, Auxilio! ¡Riven! ¡Armin, Mikasa, Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien, Socorro!

 **Eren ha quedado atrapado en un lugar desconocido, ¿Qué será de él? ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Sus amigos lograran encontrarlo? Si vieron el segundo tráiler de este fanfic en mi cuenta de Facebook ya sabrán lo que encontrara ahí. Nos vemos próximamente en el siguiente capítulo.**


	26. Chapter 26 La Torre

**Hemos regresado, ¿Dónde termino nuestro querido Eren? Es momento de averiguarlo, pero antes y como ya es costumbre, la otra pequeña sección del fic.**

 **Capítulo 26: La Torre**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

-(Diego) Este tema sí que es interesante.

-Ya te dije que lo olvides, anda toma más libros, aun debemos encontrar la forma de comunicarnos con los nuestros.

Diego dejo juntos los libros de su interés y se puso a revisar nuevamente, solo que ahora buscando más información respecto a la trinidad y el Emblematic. Dentro de la maqueta, las personas se encontraban ya de vuelta a la tranquilidad, permitiendo que volvieran a sus asuntos previos al caos destructivo.

-¿Tienes esa cámara encendida Moblit?

-Eso creo capitana Hanji, aún no sé muy bien cómo usar esta cosa pese a que me explicaron esos chicos del mundo de Alex, pero creo que está funcionando.

-Perfecto, es vital guardar constancia de estos acontecimientos, aquí voy. Hola a todos, soy la capitana Hanji Zoe de la legión de reconocimiento, procedo de una dimensión donde la humanidad se encuentra asediada por titanes, seres humanoides que devoran personas. Por diversas cuestiones, hemos terminado en este lugar, un sitio llamado portalero, nuestra dimensión corre el riesgo de ser destruida junto con muchas otras, mientras nuestro grupo de investigación se embarcó en una solución en otro universo, yo me tomare la libertad de entrevistar a algunos de los habitantes de las otras nueve dimensiones que padecen el mismo problema. Este documento, será para la posteridad. Ahora, procederemos a entrevistar a distintas personas.

-(Erwin) Esto podría terminar causando más problemas, ah.

 **En el Otro Universo**

Latíos, en conjunto con los otros dos de este universo, continuaba causando grandes molestias a los dirigibles. Estos no podían asestar un tiro certero a objetivos tan pequeños y tan veloces, en cambio solo conseguían causar daño entre sí, los cascos de los dirigibles comenzaban a dañarse y uno inclusive estaba descendiendo rápidamente al suelo a causa del daño. Los tres continuaron causando problemas, hasta que bajaron cerca del suelo levitando sobre este.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente.

 _-Odio a esos sujetos hermana._

 _-Yo también los odio hermano._

-Y conmigo somos tres, bien creo que es momento de separarnos.

 _-¡Hey otro yo! ¡No es justo! Aun no jugamos con ese chico rubio._

 _-Sí, el que es muy gracioso, queremos jugar un rato con él._

-Lo lamento, pero dudo que debido a toda la situación actual podamos jugar con ellos, además huyeron al interior del pantano.

 _-¡No importa! ¡Llévame a mí y a Latías con el!_

 _-¡Queremos jugar un rato con Armin!_

-Agh, son tan odiosos como yo, ahora entiendo porque todos me tratan tan mal. De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, vámonos de…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una potente explosión ocurrió tras de ellos haciendo que salieran volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando miraron en dirección al ataque comprobaron que Bakugo estaba nuevamente de pie y con un expresión bastante molesta en su rostro.

-Malnacido, me atacaste por sorpresa, pero ahora yo te he regresado ese movimiento, ¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un rato los cuatro?

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?

Tras asentir, los tres se alejaron un poco para enfocar sus poderes en sus manos, creando una esfera luminosa blanca, Bakugo la reconoció como el ataque que Latíos uso anteriormente contra sus dirigibles, esta vez ataco con una ráfaga de explosiones que dieron en el blanco. El humo y polvo se elevaron nublando por completo la visión del campo, justo cuando estaba por celebrar su victoria las tres esferas pasaron volando rápidamente disipando la nube y salieron expedidas contra sus aeronaves, tras recibir el ataque la maquinaria se detuvo, causando que los cuatro dirigibles restantes fueran directo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldito trio de mierdas! ¡Ahora si me las van a…¿Ah?

El joven solo alcanzo a ver como los tres corrían rápidamente y planeaban sobre el recién formado rio para llegar a salvo a la otra orilla, ya en ella se internaron velozmente en el pantano desapareciendo de su vista. Aunque quería perseguirlos, con sus naves inutilizadas sería un suicidio aventurarse al pantano por su cuenta, por si no fuera poco el coro de júbilo de los habitantes de pueblo paleta al ver que su localidad estaba finalmente segura, solo provoco mayor descontento en su persona, lanzo un fuerte grito al aire así como una serie de explosiones.

Dentro del pantano, la oscuridad era absoluta, sumándole a la noche entrante, daba un aura de terror al lugar, los animales estaban en movimiento y los más temidos eran los acosadores nocturnos que recorrían por todas partes el pantano y generaban nerviosismo en el equipo, pero ese temor era opacado por el conflicto que se estaba desarrollando en la cubierta.

-(Izuku) Yo me quiero ir de aquí.

-(Astrid) No te pongas así, aún estamos a salvo, ellos no pueden volar.

-¡Pero pueden trepar si se lo proponen! ¡No quiero recibir un ataque súbito!

-Hay no puedo con esto, alguien ayúdeme con Izuku.

-(Marco) Temo que en este momento tenemos un asunto más importante en nuestras manos que el temor de Izuku.

-(Jean) Exacto, así que deja que se calme por su cuenta, Aunque no parece que sea posible.

-(Rivaille) No lo entiendo, Eren estaba ahí en tierra y de pronto, se esfumo, sencillamente se desvaneció.

-(Mikasa) Ese sujeto le arrojo algo, eso hizo que se fuera.

-(Kristoff) Izuku, ¿Tiene idea de que era esa cosa? ¿Dónde está Eren?

-En absoluto, nunca en mi vida vi una cosa como esa, no sé qué le hizo, mucho menos si se encuentra bien o mal.

-(Rivaille) Escúchame, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Eren! ¡No podemos perderlo!

-Pues lo lamento, pero no sé dónde está. Seguro que lo que Bakugo uso fue algún juguete de Axrex, solo el podría tener una cosa tan misteriosa.

-(Riven) Axrex no puede estar detrás de esto, él no lo haría.

-¡Por dios Riven! ¡Ya despierta de una vez!

-Rivaille, tú no lo conoces como yo.

-¡Quizá no! ¡Pero lo que queda claro es que si está detrás de todo! ¡Lo que le haya pasado a este universo es su culpa! ¡Bien podríamos estar yendo a una trampa suya con esas figuras suyas y no saberlo si quiera! ¡Él es una amenaza en este mundo y eso es lo único que será! ¡Bien podría haber acabado con tus verdaderos padres y solo jugo contigo todo este tiempo!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Eren podría estar muerto!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a los golpes, los demás intervinieron al detenerlos, evitando el terrible conflicto, Riven se hartó y bajo corriendo al interior del dirigible encerrándose en un cuarto. Rivaille por su parte solo se limitó a golpear una parte de la cubierta haciendo que un pedazo de madera se desprendiera y cayera al pantano.

-(Mikasa) Perfecto, mira lo que hiciste ahora.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Pues esa rabieta infantil lo demuestra, no puede tratar así a Riven.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ya van varias veces que por su culpa Eren desaparece, si él nunca hubiese llegado a nuestro mundo esto jamás habría ocurrido.

-Sé que esta así por Eren, yo también me encuentro angustiada, es mi hermano y no quiero pensar que algo malo le esté sucediendo, pero desquitarse con Riven no arreglara las cosas.

-Tal vez no, pero me siento mejor al hacerlo.

-No puedo creer lo que dice, usted un hombre tan serio y firme, maltratando al débil solo por un mal momento.

-¡Esto no es un mal momento! ¡Esto es una catástrofe! ¡Mi chico desapareció!

-¡Y lo encontraremos! ¡Pero debe calmarse antes!

-(Armin) Mikasa tiene razón, Eren es fuerte, seguro que puede cuidarse por sí mismo, no importa como pero daremos con él, vamos a encontrarlo.

-Más vale que eso sucede, porque si no empezare a cortar cabezas, comenzando con la de Riven.

Rivaille se molestó y también bajo encerrándose en otro cuarto, Naruto que lo había seguido regreso con los demás arriba para informarles lo que observo.

-No cabe duda que son padre e hijo, los dos se encerraron. No parecen ser el tipo de gente que puedan afrontar sensatamente situaciones difíciles.

-(Jean) Y tú no parecías capaz de decir todas esas cosas juntas en una sola oración, ahora si estoy impresionado.

-¡No empieces tú también! ¡Soy coherente cuando me lo propongo!

-En fin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora chicos?

-(Mikasa) Debemos encontrar a Eren, tiene que estar en algún lugar.

-(Marco) Si, ¿Pero en dónde? Ese es el problema.

-(Astrid) Ni siquiera sabemos que le hizo esa cosa, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de donde esta si quiera?

-(Armin) Tiene que haber una solución, ah ya se, Kagome, tu puedes sentir cosas como presencias ¿Oh me equivoco? Seguro que podrías detectar la presencia de Eren. De ese modo podríamos localizarlo.

-No es precisamente lo que hago, pero puedo intentarlo, no perdemos nada. ¿Tienen algo de Eren que me ayude a encontrarlo?

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué tal la bufanda de Mikasa? Según me contaste era suya hasta que te la obsequio.

-Cierto, ahora es mía pero antes fue suya, intenta usarla para encontrarle.

-Hare lo que este a mi alcance.

Con ayuda de la bufanda, Kagome comenzó a concentrar su poder espiritual intentando localizar la presencia de su compañero faltante, los minutos transcurrían y un aura morada se formaba a su alrededor signo del gran poder del que hacía uso, los demás solo observaban a la expectativa cuando repentinamente se escuchó el grito de Armin, causando que la sacerdotisa perdiera la concentración y cualquier avance, solo entonces notaron que su compañero se había esfumado.

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-(Izuku) Seguro que una de esas cosas lo atrapo y se lo comió.

-(Jean) ¡Ya deja de decir esas tonterías! ¡Eso no puede haber pasado!

-(Marco) No lo veo en ningún lado, desapareció por completo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Naruto) ¡Esos son sus gritos de niña! ¡Los reconocería en cualquier parte! ¡Nuestro amigo sigue vivo!

-(Kristoff) ¡De prisa! ¡Sigue los gritos Izuku!

-Es justo lo que no quiero hacer.

El dirigible avanzo entre la selva hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde vieron que su amigo era lanzado como una pelota de un lado a otro mientras gritaba aterrorizado. Al mismo tiempo, Latíos apareció en la cubierta dejándose caer al suelo.

-Ah, odio a Bakugo.

-¡Latíos! ¡¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo a Armin?!

-Esta vez yo nada Mikasa, tengo sueño, mi otro yo y su hermana están jugando.

Solo entonces comprobaron que el nuevo dúo, estaba muy entretenido lanzando al rubio sin importarles en absoluto el terror que le causaran.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _-¡Que divertido Latías! –dijo lanzándolo a ella-._

 _-¡Muy divertido Latíos! –dijo regresándolo-._

-(Kagome) ¡Ustedes dos dejen de hacer eso!

-(Mikasa) ¡Inútil! ¡Diles que paren! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

-Buenas noches a todos. –dijo para dejar regresar a Kaito que se miraba muy confundido-. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?

-Oh genial, justo cuando no te necesitamos.

-No sé bien lo que pasa pero creo que me estas ofendiendo.

-(Naruto) Yo te explico todo mi azul amigo, pero también debemos recuperar a Armin de ese dúo de locos.

-Se parecen mucho a…

-Sí, si ya sabemos, ya te dije que te explico. ¡Izuku! ¡Acércate a ellos!

-¡En eso estoy chicos!

-(Mikasa) ¡Latíos, Latías! ¡Regrésenme a mi novio!

 _-¡No! ¡Es nuestro juguete!_

 _-¡Mío y de Latíos! ¡Nuestro bebe!_

-¡Paren ya con esa actitud infantil! ¡Devuélvanlo!

Los dos abrazaban posesivamente al pequeño dejándolo en medio suyo, le mostraron la lengua a Mikasa y comenzaron a volar al interior del pantano. La chica estaba furiosa y forzó a Izuku a seguirlos, tal parecía que buscar a Eren tomaría un tiempo. Este por su parte seguía gritando desde la cima de la torre, continuando en su inútil intento de contactar con alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, pero cada vez que se detenía solo oía el sonido de la selva misma.

-No, por favor no… esto no me puede estar pasando…tiene que ser una mentira, no puedo estar atrapado aquí…tengo que salir…tengo que volver con mi familia, prometí ayudar a todos haya en casa, que las cosas volverían a la normalidad. No puedo quedarme en este lugar, tengo que salir. ¡Destruiré esta maldita torre!

Mordió fuertemente su mano causando que saliera la sangre, espero un momento el cambio pero este jamás se presentó, volvió a hacerlo esta vez con más fuerza y seguía igual, lo intento una última vez nuevamente sin obtener resultado. De alguna forma no solo estaba atrapado, sino que no podía usar sus poderes para escapar.

-No…esto no…es demasiado… ¡Rivaille ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien que me escuche! ¡Sáquenme de este maldito lugar!

-¿Puedes callarte?

Cuando volteo vio en la cima de la escalera a un chico por completo desconocido, un adolescente de dieciséis años cálculo, ligeramente más bajo que el, piel muy blanca, vestido con un elegante traje negro de estilo antiguo y lo más llamativo sobre este era su cabello celeste como sus ojos. Este comenzó a descender observando detenidamente al castaño, ambos parecían estar nerviosos por la presencia del otro. El residente observo la mano ensangrentada de Eren así como la gran ventana abierta, paso del largo al otro adolescente y fue hasta esta para cerrarla y caminar a un armario.

-De nada servirá que grites, menos lastimarte, deja te ayudo a con eso, lo mejor será vendarla o puede infectarse.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya.

-¿Kuroko es tu nombre?

-Es mi apellido, Tetsuya es mi nombre, pero prefiero que me llamen por este. Veamos, aquí están las vendas, ¿Por qué no te sientas en esa silla?

Eren aun nervioso decidió hacer lo que Kuroko le decía, este fue por otro asiento y comenzó a vendarle la mano tranquilamente casi sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-No sé qué intentabas, pero de nada servirá, mejor trata de llevar bien las cosas.

-Quería salir de este lugar, no puedo hacerlo, algo me impide salir.

-Es por un hechizo tonto, quien está dentro no puede salir, el escudo es invisible e impide que escapemos.

-Tiene que haber una manera, tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Conoces alguna forma de escapar?

-Si la conociera, ¿Crees que estaría aquí?

-Yo…bueno…disculpa, estoy nervioso.

-Es imposible salir, yo lo sé bien. Llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-…Tanto que siento que toda mi vida ha sido aquí.

-Eso no puede ser. Debemos salir, quizá si rompemos el suelo encontremos una escalera o algo para bajar.

-El hechizo impide que dañemos la torre, es imposible desde dentro. Lamento decírtelo pero estamos atrapados…tú…

-Eren Jaeger.

-Jaeger, un gusto. Pero si, estamos cautivos. Bien ya termine, ¿Quieres algo de comer antes de dormir?

-No, no quiero comer, no quiero dormir… ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Mis amigos y mi familia me necesitan!

-Lo lamento, pero quizá lo mejor sea que te vayas olvidando de ellos.

-No puedo hacer eso, es imposible.

-Pues, no es que tengas mucha opción. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero terminaras aceptándolo, te traeré una sabanas, necesitar pasar bien tu primer noche.

-Primer…noche…

Eren se dejó caer mientras golpeaba con su mano herida el suelo, chasqueaba los dientes y permitió a la frustración apoderarse de él, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, un signo claro de lo impotente que se sentía. Kuroko estaba subiendo la escalera observando al recién llegado, nunca pensó que recibiría compañía, aunque estaba algo alegre por ver a alguien luego de tanto tiempo, también sentía lastima por su nuevo compañero.

Kuroko trajo los cobertores y se quedó consolando a Eren hasta que el cansancio hizo efecto en el castaño llevándolo al sueño profundo, sabiendo que estaba seguro él se retiró a acostarse en su habitación, pues a partir de mañana tendría que enseñarle a aceptar su vida. La noche transcurrió con normalidad llegando finalmente el amanecer al pantano, Eren estaba recostado en el suelo cuando recordó lo ocurrido se irguió quitándose la sabana comprobando que no fue una pesadilla sino la realidad, antes de que el temor se apoderara nuevamente de él, olfateo el aroma de un desayuno caliente, fue entonces que noto a Kuroko el cual estaba preparando comida para dejarla en la mesa.

-Buenos días dormilón, ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No fue…no fue un sueño.

-Lamento que no lo sea, pero olvídalo por ahora, ven y come algo. Afortunadamente la comida nunca falta, es lo bueno de este maldito hechizo.

-Muchas gracias, ah…esto sabe muy bien.

-Solo es un omelete. He preparado mejores cosas, solo que no estaba seguro de que podría gustarte, por eso prepare algo simple.

-Esto es delicioso, no me imagino que mejores cosas saber hacer.

-Gracias, es bueno recibir un cumplido. Oh vaya, mira la hora, con todo lo de anoche olvide abrir hoy la gran ventana como hago siempre. Sabes una cosa, anoche no pudiste verlo, pero creo que gracias a la luz diurna te asombrara el paisaje.

-Solo es el pantano, no debe ser la gran cosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué te parece esto?

Kuroko abrió las puertas mostrando un paisaje que dejo a Eren con la boca abierta, inclusive dejo de comer y fue corriendo hasta la entrada para ver mejor. Pese a estar en la selva, no se imaginaba que se encontraban en medio de una gran serie de ruinas, observaba grandes edificios derrumbados cubiertos de plantas, edificios que se veían como los de esos mundos súper modernos, además de castillos, templos y estatuas, inclusive le pareció ver un trozo de muro que tenía el escudo del muro Rose, todo un paisaje irreal cubierto de verde por la selva y atravesado por ríos.

-¿Esto es el pantano?

-El corazón del pantano. Un lugar misterioso y aislado, nadie pasa por aquí.

-¿De dónde salieron todos esos edificios? No pueden haber aparecido de la nada.

-Como te dije, todo está así desde que puedo recordar.

-Es asombroso, algo único, es como si todo esto fuera…trozos de diferentes dimensiones.

-… ¿De que estas hablando?

-Kuroko, sé que lo que voy a contarte te parecerá una locura, pero necesito que me creas por completo, ya que todo lo que te diré es verdad y una prueba de ello, pueden ser todas esas ruinas ahí fuera.

-…Bien…estamos atrapados, igual tenemos que comenzar a conocernos, dime lo que quieras contarme.

Eren comenzó a relatarle al de cabello celeste toda su aventura teniendo su completa atención. A distancia, lejos de las ruinas, el dirigible se encontraba en el suelo y Mikasa tenía sus pies sobre Latíos y Latías, los cuales parecían estar muy arrepentidos por el problema que causaron toda la noche.

-¡Agradezcan que no tengo mis armas! ¡O los acabaría aquí mismo!

-(Kagome) Ya, ya amiga, ya entendieron, por favor regresemos, no es seguro estar en tierra.

-(Kristoff) Armin se encuentra bien, bueno lo mejor que puede estar, deja ya ese par y por favor sube con nosotros.

-Agth, tienen suerte de que estemos ocupados, pero sepan que si vuelven a cometer semejante tontería esta vez no saldrán bien librados.

 _-¡Comprendemos, nos vamos de aquí!_

 _-¡Comprendemos, nos vamos de aquí!_

Mikasa se quitó de encima y estos salieron volando al interior del pantano, la chica subió con sus dos amigos de regreso al dirigible, el cual se elevó hasta quedar sobre los árboles. Cuando llegaron a cubierta, noto a su novio el cual tenía una manta encima y le daban una bebida, solo que lo más claro era la expresión en shock en su cara.

-(Marco) Vamos, trata de beber algo amigo.

-(Jean) Y quita esa cara, llevas mucho tiempo así.

-(Mikasa) ¿Cómo sigue chicos?

-Pues aun no responde, no lo culpo, fue lanzado de un lado a otro por todo el pantano.

-Creo que ese dúo es igual de retorcido que nuestro Latíos en cuanto a diversión.

-Eso no importa Marco, lo importante es conseguir que Armin regrese en sí.

-(Naruto) Lo mejor será darle un poco de tiempo Mikasa, tal vez descansar unas horas sea lo que necesita en vez de una conversación alentadora.

-Tienes razón, Jean, Marco, llévenlo abajo a descansar, los demás aún tenemos un par de cosas que hablar.

Los chicos se llevaron al menor dejando al resto en la cubierta, fue entonces que Mikasa noto que todo alrededor no era más que un mar de árboles hasta donde llegaba la vista, a veces atravesados por algunos ríos, pero un territorio basto en que parecían encontrarse perdidos. Con Rivaille y Riven aun molestos como para salir, Eren desaparecido y Armin en mal estado, parecía que tendría que tomar el mando de momento.

-(Naruto) Bueno, miremos el lado bueno, Bakugo no va a encontrarnos aquí.

-(Kristoff) Si, pero se ve como si tampoco pudiéramos salir, nos internamos demasiado durante la noche.

-(Mikasa) No hay que perder la calma, debemos pensar con cuidado, podemos salir de este lugar, solo tenemos que volar con rumbo fijo a cualquier dirección, el pantano no es eterno.

-(Izuku) Tal vez no lo sea, pero si nos tomara tiempo salir, con todo el paisaje tan similar, será difícil mantenernos en línea recta a cualquier dirección.

-(Astrid) Deberíamos ir al norte, ¿No creen? Eso nos llevara al océano y de ahí podremos viajar a Musicland.

-Aún tenemos que encontrar a Eren primero, si no lo hacemos no conseguiremos que esos dos de haya abajo salgan y resuelvan sus problemas.

-(Kaito) ¿No estaban haciendo ya algo para encontrarle? Creo haber visto eso en los recuerdos de Latíos antes de volver.

-Eso hacíamos cuando se llevaron a Armin, Kagome, ¿Puedes volver a intentar encontrarle?

-Claro, solo necesito la bufanda de nuevo. Casi pude sentirlo la vez anterior, estoy segura que podrá encontrarle ahora.

-Entonces tenla, inténtalo una vez más.

Kagome tomo la bufanda y comenzó a concentrar su poder otra vez, los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a percibir un rastro invisible para los demás, pero claro para ella, un rastro que conducía hacia Eren. Atravesaba el pantano de forma continua y entonces visualizo un lugar extraño en el pantano así como una alta torre, donde identifico el poder de Eren y el de otra persona.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Ya lo encontré!

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Está en el pantano también, tenemos que volar en dirección al este, podemos llegar al atardecer. En una gran torre se encuentra nuestro amigo.

-(Naruto) ¿Por qué no ha intentado salir?

-No lo sé, pero no importa, ya sabemos por fin donde se encuentra. Hay que ir a por él. Izuku, conduce esta cosa al este lo más rápido que puedas.

-Como tú digas, al menos estando sobre el pantano, me siento más seguro.

-Muchas gracias Kagome, en verdad nos has salvado.

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-(Naruto) Yo sigo sin entender porque no huido de ahí, con su poder seguro podría escapar de la torre y atravesar el pantano.

-(Kaito) Si Eren se encuentra ahí desde que desapareció la noche pasada, debe haber algo que le impida salir. Una vez que lleguemos lo sacaremos de ese lugar.

-(Kristoff) Parece que tenemos que avisarles a esos dos las nuevas noticias.

-(Astrid) Lo harás tú, porque yo no pienso lidiar con ellos.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo.

El dirigible comenzó su avance por sobre el pantano en dirección al este, sabiendo ahora la localización de su compañero podrían salvarle y continuar con su misión. En aquel lado el tiempo pasaba y Eren terminaba de contarle sus aventuras al otro que estuvo todo el tiempo serio y escuchándole.

-Y entonces termine aquí anoche.

-Vaya, sí que has vivido cosas increíbles.

-Parece una locura pero todo es verdad.

-Entonces quieres decir que vivo en una dimensión que es una mezcla de dimensiones de un universo distinto al suyo y que mi vida en este lugar esta modificada de mi vida original, además de que sufro porque así es el plan de Axrex o de la fuerza detrás de todo esto.

-Exacto, esa es la idea.

-…Sí que es una locura, pero dada la situación te creeré, no encuentro otra explicación.

-Gracias, sé que puede ser difícil entender todo esto tan rápido pero…

-No es tan difícil de entender, cuando tu vida es solo sufrimiento, una explicación como esa da más respuestas de las que crees. Tiene lógica sí, pero tristemente para ti y para mí todo termina aquí.

-Eso no será así Kuroko, ya verás que mis amigos vendrán y nos sacaran de este lugar.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea, pero no olvides que nadie entra al pantano, mucho menos venir a su corazón donde estamos, odio ser pesimista, pero puede que tu viaje termine aquí.

-Ellos vendrán, puedes creerme, nos encontraran, saldremos de esta torre. –Al ver arriba noto una firma así como muchos dibujos en el techo- Rapunzel estuvo aquí, ¿Quién era ella?

-No lo sé, alguien que alguna vez estuvo en esta torre.

-Entonces alguien logro escapar.

-No te ilusiones, si las cosas son como dices, es probable que lo haya escrito cuando este universo aún estaba en orden. Nunca hubo nadie más aquí conmigo y tampoco creo que hubieran muchos otros antes.

-Pero es una prueba de que alguien salió, ¿No lo ves? De algún modo lograremos salir de la torre. Puedo sentirlo, estoy seguro de que mis amigos y mi esposo vendrán a sacarnos.

-¿Ese Rivaille no? Es curioso saber que están casados y que te dobla la edad. Pero bueno quien sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en los distintos universos. Ah, hay algunos libros si gustas leer, yo iré a dormir un rato más.

-¿Dormir? Ya es medio día.

-Eren, estamos atrapados y he leído esos libros incontables veces, he hecho todo lo que se puede hacer aquí una y otra vez, por eso paso la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, si necesitas algo no dudes en despertarme ah, diviértete.

Kuroko subió al cuarto dejando a Eren en la sala, el chico miro una vez más el paisaje para luego tomar un libro y sentarse cerca de la ventana, esperando ver a sus amigos en algún momento. Su compañero lo observaba escondido tras las cortinas dándole unos últimos vistazos a su recién llegado.

-(Eren Jaeger…con que estamos dos aquí ahora…esto no es buena señal, si se encuentra en este lugar, significa que él está teniendo éxito en sus planes, si alguien viene espero que sean sus amigos y no quien temo).

Las horas siguieron su curso, pasando el día y llegando el final del atardecer al pantano, Eren seguía en la puerta esperando alguna señal, temía que como Kuroko decía, nadie fuera a buscarlo, más confiaba en que sus amigos le hallarían.

-Pronto anochecerá. Deberíamos prepararte este sofá para que duermas más cómodo.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito, saldremos pronto de aquí.

-Dudo mucho que tus amigos lleguen hoy, pero si quieres permanecer tan optimista eres libre de hacerlo.

-Ellos llegaran, ya lo veras.

-Si claro, como tú digas Eren, yo iré a descansar.

La noche cayo y Eren continuaba observando a la distancia, notando ahora solo las estrellas en el cielo. El dirigible en cambio, había llegado al corazón del pantano, encontrándose con el extraño paisaje de ruinas modernas y antiguas cubiertas por la selva. Pese a informarles, solo Rivaille había salido, Riven en cambio continuaba encerrado. El mayor estaba un poco asombrado por el extraño lugar, pero lo único que deseaba encontrar era la torre que Kagome menciono. Enfocaba su vista lo mejor que podía en la oscuridad, buscando con desesperación cualquier pista que le indicara donde estaba su amado, pese a que todos buscaban no encontraban señal alguna de la torre por ninguna parte.

-(Jean) Este lugar es enorme y con tantos edificios en difícil ver algo.

-(Astrid) Lo sé, además este sitio da un aire tenebroso, ¿Ah? ¿Dónde está Izuku? ¡No está en el timón!

Al darse cuenta de la falta del peliverde Kagome tomo el mando y evito que el dirigible fuera sin rumbo, solo entonces vieron a su compañero que estaba en un costado de la cubierta observando un gran edifico en ruinas con forma de letras H enfrente suyo, Izuku estaba prácticamente absorto viendo el edificio, como si no hubiese otra cosa en el lugar, no reaccionaba a los llamados de sus amigos hasta que sintió una mano sobre él.

-¡Hey pequeño!

-¿Qué? Ah, Kaito.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-(Mikasa) Parecías perdido, ¿Qué te paso?

-Discúlpenme, pero cuando vi ese edificio…sentí algo familiar. Nunca lo he visto pero…por alguna razón…no pude despegar la vista de el…es como si lo conociera.

-(Jean) Muy bien, ya nos explicas luego, por ahora regresa a conducir esta cosa.

-Sí, claro, como ustedes digan…

-Ah. ¿Dónde estará Jaeger, Mikasa?

-Tiene que estar cerca, no dejemos de buscar.

-(Rivaille) (Eren… ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde te encuentras?).

Tras pasar un edificio Rivaille noto una leve luz encendida, cuando se enfocó en ella, alcanzo a divisar la cima de una torre y eso solo significaba una cosa, era donde se encontraba Eren.

-¡Ahí está! ¡En esa dirección!

-(Kristoff) ¡Es cierto! ¡Es la torre amigos!

-(Naruto) ¡Llévanos haya Izuku!

El dirigible dio una media vuelta para ir directo a la torre, dentro de ella, Eren noto algo moviéndose en el cielo, unas pequeñas luces se encendieron y comprobó que era el Dirigible y ahí al frente estaba la persona que más deseaba ver. Justo como lo pensaba, su familia y sus amigos habían llegado para rescatarle.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Rivaille! ¡Estoy aquí!

-¡Jaeger! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Son mis amigos Kuroko! ¡Mis amigos llegaron!

-¿Qué dices?

Los dos observaron al dirigible acercarse hasta estar frente a ellos, Eren dejo salir sus lágrimas y noto las de Rivaille. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad lloraba, eso era algo que no cualquier podría ver.

-¡Eren!

-¡Heichou! ¡Amigos!

-(Mikasa) ¡Hermano! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-(Kaito) ¡¿Quién está contigo?!

-Me encuentro bien chicos, él es Kuroko es…un amigo.

-(Astrid) Como sea, ¡Date prisa! ¡Abriremos la puerta para que salten!

-Eso no servirá, miren esto ¡Agth! –Al estirar su mano el escudo se hizo levemente visible sorprendiendo al grupo- no podemos salir, estamos atrapados.

-(Naruto) ¡Transfórmate en titán Idiota!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Este lugar inhibe mis poderes, no podemos dañar la torre desde el interior.

-(Marco) Parece que tenemos un nuevo problema.

-(Jean) ¡Ha! No realmente, ¿No escucharon? No se puede dañar desde dentro, pero nosotros estamos afuera.

-(Astrid) Comprendo a lo que te refieres.

-Hay que destruir ese techo.

-(Izuku) Detesto ser portador de malas noticias, pero no tenemos nada con que destruir el techo y dudo que un par de espadas sirvan para romperlo.

-(Naruto) ¡Descuida! ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Por fin podre destruir cosas!

Naruto salto y haciendo uso de sus habilidades, creo suficientes clones que comenzaron a arrasar con todo el techo de la torre, las tejas salían volando en todas direcciones así como trozos de concreto, finalmente consiguieron que la parte central cediera, causando un pequeño derrumbe que los de dentro tuvieron que evitar, cuando alzaron la vista comprobaron que ahora un hueco se encontraba en la cima y el rubio les sonreía.

-¿Qué tal ahí abajo? Tranquilos, ya los sacamos.

Los clones formaron una escalera uno sobre otro permitiendo que los chicos escalaran, al llegar a la cima Eren estiro su brazo comprobando que el escudo no estaba, salió rápidamente seguido por Kuroko, al mismo tiempo los clones desaparecieron y el dirigible se colocó en posición, abriendo una puerta para que saltaran al interior.

-¡Eren!

-¡Heichou!

Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, pues aunque no fue tanto tiempo el que estuvieron separados, si fue suficiente para causar un gran temor en sus vidas.

-¡No vuelvas a actuar imprudentemente! ¡Algo terrible pudo ocurrirte!

-Lo sé y discúlpeme Heichou pero…estoy muy feliz de volver a verlo.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño y necio idiota.

Los dos unieron sus labios en un beso, el cual asqueo a Naruto quien saco la lengua, Kuroko por su parte solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, justo como Eren menciono, sus amigos fueron a buscarle y ahora los habían liberado de su prisión. En la cubierta, Izuku noto una teja de la torre que cayó cerca de él sabiendo que solo era basura, la levanto, le dio un vistazo y la arrojo a esta de nuevo. La feliz escena del beso se vio interrumpida por un atronador sonido, cuando observaron por la puerta notaron igual que los de la cubierta, que la torre temblaba violentamente, fisuras se creaban en ella y fragmentos caían, hasta que por fin las grietas se hicieron tan grandes que fracturaron por completo la estructura llevándola al derrumbe total.

-(Eren) ¿Pero qué ha sucedido?

-(Naruto) No la dañe tanto como para que eso pasara.

-(Mikasa) ¡Eren! ¡Hermano! ¿Ah? ¿Y el quien es?

-(Esto puede ser, algo peor que estar encerrado, seguro que él lo sabe ya).

 **Un nuevo personaje ha llegado, y parece que Kuroko oculta algunas cosas. ¿Sera que sabe más de lo que dijo? ¿Porque colapso la torre? ¿A quién le temía Kuroko? Para Eren y sus amigos, más sorpresas estaban por llegar.**


	27. Chapter 27 Arribo a Musicland

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a la persona bella que me dejo ese gran Review en el ultimo capitulo, me subió mucho los ánimos. Acontecimientos importantes ocurrieron en el capítulo anterior, es momento de averiguar lo que sucedió a continuación. Por cierto, como en este cap se llega al mundo de los Vocaloid, suelo mencionar personajes pocos conocidos, por lo que les dejare los nombres de estos al inicio, por si los quieren buscar en google para ver bien su apariencia.**

 **Utaus: Suiga Sora, Defosuke Utane.**

 **Capítulo 27: Arribo a Musicland**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

Teniendo el maravilloso aparato que era la cámara, Hanji estaba recorriendo la maqueta acompañada del fiel Moblit, dispuesta a entrevistar a otras personas para obtener toda clase de información y vivencias. Cuando se acercó a la casa de Alex y sus amigos, estos de inmediato se encerraron al verla, sabiendo que fue mala idea enseñarle a usar el aparato, viendo que no tendría éxito con ellos, se encamino hacia otra dirección para buscar a alguien más dispuesto, encontrando un par de personas cerca de la fuente central.

-Elsa ¿Crees que Kristoff esté bien? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Estará bien Anna, no olvides que no es la primera vez que se va a otro sitio, además está acompañado por todos sus amigos, estará de vuelta antes de lo que imaginas.

-¡Hola jovencitas!

-¡AAAAAA! –Por el susto metió el agua en la fuente congelándola- ¡No vuelva a hacer eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-¡Wow! ¡Ese poder es increíble! ¡Congelaste el agua en un instante! ¿Lo grabaste Moblit? Dime que sí.

-Según yo sí, capitana.

-(Anna) Am, ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?

-Oh cierto, verán, estoy tomando nota de la situación actual, es una manera de crear un registro para la posteridad. Me encuentro entrevistando a diferentes personas de las distintas dimensiones, quiero saber sobre las situaciones ocurridas en sus mundos para hacer comparaciones y teorías.

-¡Eso se escucha divertido! ¡Oh bien! ¡Yo comenzare! ¡Se me da muy bien contar historias! ¿Dónde comenzar? ¡Ah claro! ¡Esa tormenta atronadora surgió de la nada y…¡No! ¡Debo narrar desde el principio! ¡Todo comenzó como un pacífico día más en el reino de Arendelle! Estaba saliendo al jardín luego de comer un delicioso desayuno, que consistió en jugo, huevos y…

-(Elsa) (Con Anna relatando, esto va a llevar tiempo).

Anna continuo su relato obteniendo únicamente la atención de Hanji, que estaba igual de emocionada que ella, cosa que no compartían ni Elsa ni Moblit.

 **En el Otro Universo**

A gran distancia del pantano, en la ciudad capital, se encontraba un gran palacio que tenía tras suyo una gran montaña la cual era realmente un volcán. Dentro de una grande y elegante habitación, Axrex se encontraba observando una versión a escala de la torre la cual estaba envuelta por una esfera luminosa blanca, el hechizo que impedía que quien entrase saliera, podía sentir dos presencias dentro, se sentía dichoso por tenerlos encerrados, pero noto entonces que el escudo era desintegrado y que las dos presencias salían, solo unos momentos después la torre entera se destruyó.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo perderlos. Me costó mucho tener a uno encerrado, por fin tenia a otro, no puedo perderlos, no tras ya haber perdido a uno. ¡AAAAA! ¡Sirviente! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

-¡Ha mandado a llamar mi señor!

-¡Contacta al inútil de Bakugo! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

-¡Como usted ordene su alteza!

-Ese inútil, le envié la moneda para que la usara bien, pero por su culpa perdí más de lo que tenía. Más le vale no volver a fallarme.

Muy lejos, en el corazón del pantano, el dirigible continuaba suspendido en el aire sobre los restos de la derrumbada torre, una vez en la cubierta, Eren fue recibido con entusiasmo por sus compañeros.

-(Marco) Que gusto que estés de vuelta.

-(Astrid) Pensamos que desaparecerías en verdad.

-(Izuku) No hagas algo tan temerario de nuevo, te dije que Bakugo es peligroso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta jajaja también los extrañe a todos, pensé que nunca lograría salir de esa torre, pero confiaba en que vendrían, que me encontrarían y afortunadamente así fue.

-(Mikasa) Sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros.

-(Armin) Cierto, siempre estaremos ahí para ti amigo.

-Gracias, apropósito Armin, te ves un poco extraño, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-El nuevo Latíos y su hermana Latías tienen el mismo mal sentido del humor que nuestro Latíos y pague caro por eso.

-(Kaito) Estuvieron jugando con el toda la noche anterior y tuvimos que perseguirlos para recuperar a Armin, por eso tardamos en encontrarte.

-(Naruto) Y nuestro Latíos ni si quiera se dignó a ayudarnos, prefiero irse antes de hacer algo. Ah, en serio que me esa pareciendo un pesado ese sujeto.

-Vaya, y yo pensé que la pase mal encerrado.

-Descuida, estoy bien, no creo que volvamos a verlo y tampoco a nuestro amigo en un tiempo. Hablando de amistades, ¿Quién es este chico?

-Ah, claro, olvide presentarlo, verán él...

-Puedo presentarme por mi cuenta, gracias. Un gusto a todos, soy Tetsuya Kuroko, pueden llamarme Kuroko.

-Él estaba encerrado en la torre antes de que yo llegara.

-Mucho tiempo para ser honestos. De hecho no recuerdo nada realmente, es como si toda mi vida hubiera sido ahí dentro.

-(Kagome) ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿A nadie tampoco?

-Hay algunos recuerdos, pero todo muy borroso y nada coherente.

-(Astrid) Quizá sea la forma en que Axrex lo castigo en esta nueva realidad.

-Nuevas realidades, todo esto es bastante interesante.

-(Rivaille) Tal parece que Eren se tomó la molestia de explicarte muchas cosas.

-Bueno, dentro de esa torre no hay mucho que hacer y nada había sido de interés hasta que Jaeger llego.

-Por favor llámame Eren, es un poco raro que me digan por mi apellido.

-Como tú prefieras. Aunque considere que es mejor llamar por apellido a alguien que recién se conoce.

-(Naruto) ¿Por el apellido? Eres un raro jaja.

-(Kristoff) No le hagas mucho caso a este niño, no tiene respeto.

-Te estoy escuchando, ¿Lo sabias?

-Esa era justo la idea.

-(Armin) ¿Qué hacemos con Kuroko entonces?

-(Mikasa) Podríamos llevarte a alguna población, ya no estas confinado a esa prisión en este lugar.

-(Marco) Podemos hacer eso, pero tampoco me parece buena idea dejarlo solo en este mundo tan caótico, además no conoce a nadie.

-En verdad lo siento, no quería ser un inconveniente en su trabajo, sabía que debí quedarme dentro de la torre pero estaba tan ansioso por salir que no pensé en las consecuencias, ahora –dijo mirando la torre colapsada-… no tengo un lugar a donde volver.

-(Eren)…Ya se, tengo la solución ideal. Viaja con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-(Jean) Espera un momento Jaeger.

-(Izuku) ¿Una persona más? ¿Estás seguro?

-(Kaito) Ya somos muchos aquí arriba si no te das cuenta.

-Oh vamos amigos, ¿Por qué no? Kuroko no tiene un lugar a donde ir ni a donde regresar, en parte es mi culpa que perdiera su hogar jeje. Saben, todos estamos aquí por alguna razón, nuestro grupo original ya ha recibido nuevas adiciones, creo firmemente que Kuroko puede ser una más de ellas. Claro, si tú accedes a acompañarnos.

-…claro, por supuesto que voy. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, hare todo lo que me pidan, les juro que no se arrepentirán. –dijo inclinándose-.

-Entonces está decidido, Kuroko viene con nosotros a partir de ahora.

-(Kagome) De acuerdo, tienes razón Eren, todos estamos aquí por algo. Se bienvenido a nuestro grupo amigo.

-(Marco) Habrá muchas cosas que contarte para ponerte al día, pero lo haremos con gusto.

-(Rivaille) Bienvenido, Kuroko.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-(Mikasa) Izuku, pon este dirigible rumbo a nuestra siguiente pista.

-Pero claro, todos prepárense, dejemos este asqueroso pantano y vayamos al reino de Musicland.

Al redireccionar la nave, esta gano velocidad avanzando rápidamente durante la noche. Mientras todos se presentaban con el nuevo integrante, Eren noto la ausencia de una persona en particular.

-Levi, ¿Dónde está Riven?

-…El…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentra bien? No me diga que se lastimo.

-…

-(Mikasa) Eren, Rivaille y Riven tuvieron una discusión seria, desde entonces Riven ha estado encerrado en un cuarto. No quiere salir por más que intentamos convencerlo y tu esposo no tiene intención de ir a disculparse. ¿Podrías intentar sacarlo? Seguro que al ser tú, no dudara en salir.

-Ya veo, parece que cause problemas en mi ausencia. Iré a verlo, después hablamos Heichou.

Rivaille ni se inmuto ante esas últimas palabras, solo permaneció serio observando al nuevo. Eren bajo al interior de la nave para llegar hasta el cuarto que Mikasa le indico, toco la puerta y llamo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, lo hizo una segunda vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, sabía que Riven debía estarlo pasando mal, por eso era importante que hablaran.

-Riven, por favor abre, soy yo, Eren, estoy de vuelta, me encuentro bien amigo.

-…

-Sé que tú y Levi discutieron, debió ser malo, se cómo es su humor, pero no por eso tienes que quedarte encerrado.

-…

-Vamos amigo, abre esa puerta, déjame entrar a verte.

-…

La puerta seguía sin abrirse preocupando a Eren, aun no sabía si su amigo solo quería seguir solo o quizá cometió una locura dentro, el temor lo hizo regresar despacio por el pasillo para ir por ayuda, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se volteo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Riven quien tenía su cabeza gacha sin poder verlo.

-Perdóname.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor perdóname.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Todo esto es mi culpa. –Dijo empezando a llorar- todo es mi culpa.

-Riven no te entiendo, ¿Qué sucede amigo?

-Desde que llegamos, han pasado muchas cosas malas, has desaparecido y terminado en grandes problemas, por mi culpa tu familia y amigos se han preocupado y visto en peligro.

-Eso no es verdad Riven.

-¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Si yo no hubiese viajado nunca a su universo nada de esto les estaría pasando! ¡Estarían felices continuando con sus vidas sin ningún problema! ¡Pero yo fui el idiota que llego a trastornar todo! ¡Por mi culpa se vieron envueltos en este problema! ¡Por mi culpa has estado cerca de la muerte! ¡Y yo en verdad lo lamento! ¡Desearía nunca haber llegado con ustedes! ¡Nunca haberlos involucrado!

-¡Riven! Detente, no te pongas de esa forma.

-No puedo evitarlo, no sabiendo que están metidos en este embrollo por causa mía. Mi necedad buscando a mis padres termino por afectarles. Jamás debí haber hecho nada, no dejar que Axrex me salvara, así hubiera desaparecido en ese entonces y nunca los hubiera conocido a ustedes.

-No digas eso, no te atrevas a hacerlo. No quiero que lo menciones de nuevo.

-Pero, tú y Rivaille, se terminan separando siempre por mi culpa, y si la próxima vez es más serio yo…yo solo…siento causarles tantos problemas.

-Riven, Rivaille y yo nos hemos perdido antes, pero siempre nos reencontramos. Amigo, comprendo que te sientas tan mal, pero no puedes dejarte caer de esa forma, no ahora que estamos llegando tan lejos.

-Pero…

-Escúchame bien Riven, estoy muy feliz de que llegaras. No solo por saber que en teoría eres nuestro hijo, sino porque gracias a ti y pese a las circunstancias, he podido ver de nuevo a muchos de mis amigos, amigos de los que no creía volver a saber. He tenido nuevas y grandes experiencias en esta realidad y no las cambiaría por nada. Además mi amigo, te hice una promesa, voy a ayudarte a recuperar a tus verdaderos padres.

-Eren…

-Por eso no te rindas, no te dejes vencer ahora. Estamos cada vez más cerca de encontrar la solución a este problema y estoy seguro que todos juntos podremos hacerlo. Por eso pon la frente en alto, deja de llorar y da una sonrisa. Recuerda que eres hijo de Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, a él no le gustaría verte de este modo jeje.

-Eren… gracias… gracias por apoyarme siempre.

-Para eso está la familia. ¡Anda anímate chico! ¡Porque también acaba de unirse alguien más al equipo y tienes que presentarte!

-¿Alguien más se unió?

-Exacto, ven, tienes que conocerlo, es un poco extraño, pero buen tipo.

Cuando salieron, Eren presento a Riven y Kuroko los cuales se saludaron amistosamente, el pelinegro se sentía a gusto con el recién llegado y no noto la extraña mirada que le dio por un segundo. El dirigible continuo con su travesía por sobre el gran pantano occidental en dirección a su nuevo destino, tomo casi dos días lograr salir del pantano, pero finalmente vieron el fin de este al convertirse en praderas, la parte norte de las grandes planicies centrales que dominaban el continente de Batavia y según Izuku solo era un pequeño trecho para llegar al territorio de Musicland. Aunque todos esperaban con gusto encontrar la próxima pista, uno de ellos parecía reticente a entrar al reino.

-(Eren) ¿Qué te sucede Kaito?

-Es por las cosas que mencionaron Izuku y ese hombre en el reino Pokémon, sobre las cosas que pasan en este reino. Los conflictos y tragedias, me cuesta creer que en verdad gente tan pacifica como la mía este en un conflicto de la talla que todos hablan.

-Puede parecer una locura, casi no conocimos a los tuyos pero todos parecían muy amables, aun así ya has visto que en este universo y en esta nueva realidad las cosas fueron distorsionadas.

-Lo sé, pero aún me cuesta creerlo.

-Si hay un conflicto grave, lo mejor será no involucrarnos demasiado, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, no tenemos una idea clara de cómo son las cosas, ni si tu versión de ahora sea alguien parecido a ti.

-Debería serlo, soy alguien muy amable, puedo ser un poco tonto. Pero no soy mala persona, siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás.

-Lo sé, eres un gran amigo y tienes un gran corazón, por eso esa chica novia tuya debe amarte tanto. Igual, mantén cautela una vez que lleguemos.

-Lo hare. Esto es tan extraño, una parte de mí no quiere acercarse y otra parte quiere ver por cuenta propia las cosas. Estoy muy indeciso.

-Bueno, iremos ahí de cualquier modo, así que lo veras por cuenta propia.

-¿Cómo crees que sea mi otro yo?

-Probablemente tan torpe como tu jaja.

-Oye, eso es algo hiriente jaja.

-Ya, ya, de acuerdo, siendo honesto, debe ser alguien de buen corazón, con gusto por la música y la tecnología igual que tú. Tal vez con un nuevo peinado.

-Puede ser, quien sabe, supongo que ya lo sabremos cuando lo veamos.

Los dos continuaron charlando un rato, hasta que al pasar una hora Izuku indico que estaban llegando por fin al territorio del reino, cuando fueron a asomarse nada pudo prepararlos para la visión frente a ellos. Las planicies verdes se fragmentaban hasta mostrar delante un paisaje estéril, solo la tierra seca y café, sin un signo de vida vegetal en ella. Un pequeño poblado, estaba abarrotado de personas, muchas más de las que podrían habitarlo, pues además estaba rodeado de tiendas de campaña improvisadas, así como mucha basura alrededor.

-(Armin) Esto no es para nada lo que esperaba.

-(Astrid) Hay una guerra en este reino entre los grupos sociales, como resultado, todo el reino se ha visto devastado y eso que esta sección en su límite, podría llamarse la zona pacífica.

-(Mikasa) Si así es la zona pacifica, no me imagino la parte más conflictiva.

-(Izuku) El lado bueno es que el conflicto es entre ellos, no involucran a los extranjeros, por fin algo a favor nuestro, bueno de la mayoría de nosotros.

-(Naruto) Es cierto, Kaito es uno de ellos.

-(Kaito) Todos los de ahí…son Utaus.

-(Eren) ¿Utaus?

-En mi mundo nos dividimos por unas pequeñas diferencias, estamos los Vocaloids y Utaus. Aunque estos últimos son más numerosos que los míos.

-No entiendo muy bien, ¿Son un grupo cultural o algo así?

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero a final de cuentas es una diferencia marcada, de cualquier forma nos llevamos muy bien entre todos, sin embargo aquí no puedo ver ningún Vocaloid. Me parece extraño, sin importar que seamos, todos somos amigos, siempre ha sido de esa manera.

-(Rivaille) Pues quizá sea de esa forma en casa, pero en esta nueva realidad, las cosas pueden volverse muy distintas, hasta ser lo contrario.

-(Izuku) Hey Kagome, toma el timón un momento. Naruto, necesito tu ayuda para traer una cosa.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

Los dos bajaron y al regresar, trajeron un aparato con ayuda de Kuroko, uno que algunos reconocieron como el aparato que usaron la vez que estaban cantando y bailando.

-Mi reproductor funciona como radio, en este reino hay muchas frecuencias, podemos sintonizar algunas y estar informados.

-(Jean) ¿No crees que pudiste mencionar eso antes? Esa cosa pudo sernos de mucha ayuda.

-No funciona de lo mejor, toma en cuenta que tuve que hacerla con diversar partes de otros aparatos, no llegan las mejores cosas a ILEGAND, haya no lograba captar bien por las pocas señales, pero con tantas aquí seguro que no debe haber problema.

-(Kaito) Puedo ayudar, déjame verla un momento.

-(Armin) Nuevamente asuntos de tecnología que no comprendo bien, me gustaría saber más de la materia.

-(Eren) Apuesto a que serviría mucho en casa tener estas cosas.

-(Rivaille) Seria mejor comunicarse entre nosotros en vez se solo esperar ver señales de humo.

-Por cierto Heichou, sobre lo que quería hablar con usted. Bueno, quiero que se disculpe con Riven.

-No voy a hacer eso.

-Por favor, hágalo por mí.

-No lo hare.

-Sé que te molestaste mucho, pero no por eso debes desquitarte con él, solo es un chico igual que yo.

-Eren, en serio, no me pidas esto.

-Con mayor razón debo hacerlo, necesitamos estar todos en paz por el bien del equipo, no podemos dejar que cosas pequeñas no separen ni tensen las cosas. Por eso es que necesitas disculparte con él.

-Eren…

-Heichou, casi nunca te he pedido nada, solo… por favor hazlo. En verdad se siente mal, estoy seguro que si hablaran, las cosas mejoraran entre ustedes.

-…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

-…De acuerdo, lo hare. Pero solo cuando este a solas con el chico, nadie de ustedes va a estar mirando.

-Gracias Levi.

-(Kaito) Este cable aquí, este conector aquí y ya está.

-(Izuku) Genial, muchas gracias.

-(Kuroko) ¿Pueden escuchar algo?

-Es lo que averiguaremos ahora, déjame ver, estática, estática, estática, oh por fin una señal de radio, guarden silencio.

-(Astrid) Solo hablas tu Izuku.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate!

 _~~~~~Estamos ganando este conflicto hermanos Utaus, no vacilen en ningún momento, recuerden que Musicland, es tierra Utau, somos la mayoría, superamos por mucho a esas cucarachas Vocaloids, repito, Musicland es tierra Utau. Acaben con esa basura traidora Vocaloid, no descansen hasta que los eliminen a todos. Hombres, mujeres y niños, si es Vocaloid debe morir. Salgan a acabarlos. ~~~~~_

-(Kristoff) Ah… eso no se escuchó nada bien. Todo lo contrario, se escuchaba muy pero muy mal.

-(Kagome) Quizá, sea algún error.

-(Rivaille) ¿En serio te crees eso?

-Una parte de mi quiere creerlo.

-(Armin) Sé que queremos permanecer positivos, pero no parece que las cosas estén marchando muy bien por aquí, creo que tendremos que tener más cuidado que nunca.

-(Astrid) No tanto en realidad, de hecho creo que solo uno de nosotros debería preocuparse.

-(Naruto) Te hablan a ti Kaito.

-Eso ya lo se, ah, no me gusta nada lo que escuche, ¿Cucarachas? ¿Traidores? ¿Basura Vocaloid? Todo eso es un mensaje de odio y racismo.

-(Izuku) Bien mencione que las cosas aquí no están nada bien, pero ya que, de todos modos tendríamos que venir en algun momento.

-(Eren) Si las cosas son tan malas como parecen, podria ser peligroso para Kaito estar a la vista. Lo mejor sera que permanezcas oculto en todo momento.

-Pero un territorio como este podrían necesitar mi ayuda.

-(Mikasa) Si hay un conflicto racial, tu sola presencia atraerá problemas, deberas quedarte escondido hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos. A menos que permanezcas como Latios todo este tiempo.

-No creo poder hacerlo, no ahora, siento que el esta como dormido o algo.

-(Armin) Ironico, justo cuando seria bueno para tu seguridad, se le ocurre irse a descansar, en serio que es un irresponsable.

-(Eren) Tienes razón, en fin, no nos preocupemos de mas por ahora. Dejemos esa cosa encendida, sigamos avanzando y de preferencia mantente oculto cuando aparezca alguien.

-…No quisiera ocultarme, pero parece que no tendre opción.

El dirigible paso el principio del reino para internarse más, encontrando que en verdad la zona estaba arrasada en todos sentidos, pueblos pequeños y ciudades medianas estaban en ruinas, en algunas aun se encontraban columnas de humo alzándose sobre ellas, pero lo mas terrible que alcanzaron a ver fue la cantidad de cuerpos descomponiéndose al sol, victimas de una masacre, asi como incluso algun asesinato que presenciaron, todo era prueba de las terrible época que atravesaba el reino. Según lo visto previamente, la marca que buscaban debía localizarse en un punto de la gran ciudad central, la mayor del reino, esta era atravesada a la mitad por un gran rio, por lo tanto si lo encontraban sabían que al seguirlo darían con ella. Tomo un par de dias, pero finalmente divisaron un gran lago con un poderoso rio en direccion al norte, volaron siguiendo su cause hasta que tuvieron a la vista la gran ciudad central de Musicland la cual llegaba hasta la costa, pero a pesar de su apariencia moderna, tambien era apreciable la devastación que en ella se encontraba.

-Por fin llegamos amigos, estamos en la ciudad.

-(Armin) Se ve igual de mal que el resto del reino Eren.

-(Rivaille) Seria buena idea que te escondas Kaito, no queras que nadie te vea.

-Si, tienes razo… oh vaya, eso si es interesante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese par de edificios, a lados opuestos del rio.

La ciudad estaba dividida por el rio y unidas por numerosos puentes, pero en su parte central se observaban dos altos edificios como rascacielos, el del oeste tenia encima la leta U mientras el del este tenia la letra V, cosas que resultaron bastante entendibles para el peliazul.

-Utau y Vocaloid. Eso es lo que significan.

-(Kagome) Sus dos grupos sociales.

-Exacto, parece haber una diferencia marcada entre ambos bandos desde hace tiempo, como si no estuviera bien que se mezclasen.

-(Izuku) No importa mucho de que bando sean, ambos lados se ven igual de destruidos y sangrientos. Si me lo preguntan en este momento no se ve ninguna diferencia.

-(Riven) ¿Dónde debemos aterrizar? ¿Tienes idea Izuku?

-Se que hay zonas de aterrizaje en ambos lados, pero tomando en cuenta la situación lo mejor sera aterrizar del lado Vocaloid para la seguridad de Kaito, si lo hacemos en el otro seguro que lo mataran.

-…Es oficial, me voy abajo, no quiero seguir escuchando esto.

-(Naruto) Parece que alguien esta un poco sensible.

-(Kristoff) No es para menos, tomando en cuenta las cosas que hemos visto camino hasta aca. Seguro que es una vision muy distorsionada de la vida que conoce.

-(Marco) Me pregunto que cosas extrañas iremos a encontrar cuando estemos en la ciudad.

-(Jean) A estas alturas amor, puede ser cualquier cosa. Mientras no nos involucremos en situaciones ajenas, deberíamos entrar y salir con bien. ¿No es asi Izuku?

-En teoría, es cierto que no se meten con los extranjeros, pero es diferente que te ignoren a que tú te metas en problemas. Ahí si supongo que harán sus excepciones.

-(Rivaille) Llevanos pronto al suelo y comenzemos a buscar esa cosa, Kaito deberá quedarse en la nave por su seguridad. Tu, Kuroko ¿Cierto? Lo mejor sera que te quedes tambien.

-Ah, claro como ustedes digan, no tengo ningun inconveniente.

-(Kagome) Pero el recién acaba de llegar, dudo que pueda avisarnos si se presenta algun problema, no es que no confiemos en ti, pero las cosas fácilmente pueden tornarse de mala manera y es necesario reaccionar rápido.

-Descuiden, yo comprendo perfectamente.

-(Riven) Yo me quedare, claro si no hay problema.

-(Eren) Riven, pero tu...

-(Rivaille) Como tu digas, entonces esta decidio, el resto saldremos a revisar.

-Ah, Heichou, ni si quiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

El dirigible fue a una amplia zona de aterrizaje no lejos del centro de la ciudad, cuando bajaron notaron que pese a haber otros dirigibles, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, sin la presencia de una sola persona a la vista. Kaito estaba observando desde una de las ventanas, un poco preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros y sintiéndose impotente de poder ayudarlos.

-(Rivaille) En verdad no hay nadie, el lugar esta desierto.

-(Astrid) Pero parece que no ha estado excento de la presencia de gente, vean por haya, hay varios cuerpos cerca de aquel dirigible.

-(Jean) Mikasa, ¿Qué estas haciendo? No te acerques, puede ser peligroso. .

-Son muertos Jean, los cuerpos no hacen nada.

-¡En eso te equivocas!

-(Marco) El tiene razón, nadie sabe cuanto tiempo lleven ahí, pueden ser un riesgo de infección. Lo mejor seria que mantengamos distancia.

-Solo quiero revisar una cosa, hay algo en ellos que me parece… familiar.

-(Armin) ¿Familiar? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Chicos… sera mejor que vengan a ver esto.

Cuando el grupo se acerco a los cuerpos, se percataron mejor de la terrible escena, tan atroz que algunos sintieron nauseas al verlos y volteaban la vista, pues ademas de los rastros de sangre en el piso, las personas tenían profundas marcas en ellas las cuales parecian haber sido hechas con armas blancas, alguna especie de cuchillas o machetes, los cortes eran profundos en algunos se apreciaba que llegaron hasta el hueso, demostrando que ellos fueron victimas de un asesinato espantoso, doloroso y cuya muerte, difícilmente fue rápida.

-(Rivaille) Pero que horrror. Esto es inhumano.

-(Kagome) He visto mucho muertos en mi dimension por causa de demonios o enfermedades, pero esto es… es en verdad espantoso.

-(Astrid) Nunca habia visto esta clase de cortes, debio ser una hoja afilada pero muy delgada, pero suficientemente fuerte para infligir ese tipo de heridas.

-(Kristoff) Pense que antes era un reino pacificio, dudo que un lugar como este tuviera este tipo de armas en su posesión. Según Kaito su gente canta, baila y las armas solo son mera decoración.

-(Marco) Pues en este mundo, las cosas parecen volveré muy distantes de su versión orginal con cada momento que pasa. Cuanto lamento lo de estas personas, debieron sufrir demasiado.

-(Armin) Esos cortes, tienen cierta similitud con…

-(Rivaille) Tambien te percataste, ¿No es asi?

-Pero no es posible.

-Pues parece que lo es.

-(Naruto) ¡Oigan! Creo que encontré una de las armas que usaron para matarlos, miren esto, ¿No les parece familiar a algunos?

Naruto levanto con ambos brazon un par de grandes cuchillas que la mayoría reconocio al instante, Eren quedo en shock al verlas, pues no esperaba en absoluto la presencia de ellas en este lugar. Lo que su amigo estaba sosteniendo, eran nada mas que las cuchillas que ellos utilizaban para acabar con los titanes, las armas que ellos utilizaban para vencer monstruos temibles ahora estaba manchadas con la sangre de personas inocentes.

-Que…no…esto…no puede ser verdad…esas cosas…no deberían estar aquí… -fue lo que dijo para sostener una de ellas y asombrarse mas al notar la sangre seca en esta- en verdad, asesinaron gente con esto.

-(Astrid) Solo con verlas, es obvio que son las que usaron para acabarlos.

-(Izuku) Ahora entiendo mejor ese rumor.

-(Mikasa) ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué rumor?

-Hace mucho escuche, que durante el pánico causado por la perdida del primer muro en Kyojinland, algunos dirigibles fueron hasta haya para sacar personas de forma ilegal, eran mercenarios seguramente, aunque claro que no lo hicieron por el deseo de salvar inocentes, sino que estaban tras otra cosa. Parece que esto era lo que buscaban obteNer, cuchillas caza titanes.

-(Kristoff) ¿Por qué querían ellos estas cosas?

-No para ellos claro, siempre ha habido algunas tensiones en este reino entre sus grupos, puede que los mercenarios al ver los conflictos crecientes buscaran obtener algunas ganancias extras, armando a un grupo, dándole asi la manera de acabar con el otro.

-(Armin) Entonces, los eventos ocurridos a un continente de distancia, propiciaron tambien la masacre en este reino.

-(Kagome) Efecto domino, cuando algo pasa, otros mas pueden resultar afectados, ya sea tarde o temprano.

-(Mikasa) Pense que ver cuando le dispararon a unas personas era horrible, pero recibir una muerte por estar armas, debio ser muy doloroso, dudo que quienes la portaran supieran como hacerlo de forma instantea, al contrario, por lo que se aprecia, parece que solo los atacaron de manera indiscriminada.

-(Eren)…Me alegro que Kaito se quedara dentro, no queria ver esto, tampoco quisiera que reconociera a alguien.

-(Rivaille) Deberiamos continuar, veamos si encontramos a alguien con vida.

-(Naruto) Dada la situación, solo hay dos clases de personas que podemos encontrar, asesinos y profugos. Pero es casi seguro que encontraremos a los asesinos primero.

El equipo dejo las cosas donde las encontró y fueron hasta la salida de la zona de aterrizaje, ahí notaron a un par de chicos que caminaban tranquilamente, pese a llevar con ellos mas de las mismas armas, de inmediato pensaron que quiza esos de ahí eran los verdugos de los cinco cuerpos que encontraron.

-Bienvenidos a Musicland soy Suiga Sora, ¿Extranejeros verdad? Es raro recibir visitias de fuera en estos tiempos. –El chico era rubio con audífonos negros sobre su cabeza, camisa y pantalón gris-.

-Yo soy Defosuke Utane. No cualquiera se acerca en tiempos de guerra, ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? –Este chico era de cabello morado, con boina negra, chaleco gris, camisa y pantalones negros-.

-(Rivaille) Estamos de paso, somos viajeros y venimos a buscar algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que cosa?

-Buscamos…

-(Kagome) Rivaille, ten cuidado con lo que dices.

-Lo se, pero deberíamos ser directos. Buscamos algo sobre Axrex, una figura suya dibujada en algun lado, puede ser en una pared, una gran roca, cualquier cosa prácticamente.

-(Sora) Pues entonces tienes una misión difícil amigos.

-(Defosuke) La ciudad, aunque con mucha propaganda nuestra, tambien esta llena de cosas sobre Axrex. Una muestra de mostrar nuestra lealtad. ¡Larga vida al rey Axrex y muerte a los Vocaloid!

-¡Exacto, sobre todo muerte a los Vocaloid!

-…

-Sigan adelante, que tengan buen dia y no se metan en lo que no les incumbe.

-Gracias, un par de amigos nuestros se quedo en la nave, le aseguro que no causaran problemas.

Aunque mas de uno quiso reclamar por la expresion de odio que los chicos hicieron, basto con una mirada de Rivaille para dejar en claro que no era el momento, no si querían evitar poner en riesgo a su amigo en el dirigible. Todos salieron a la ciudad encontrando un paisaje devastado, apenas algunos lugares estaban abiertos, lo demas era un campo de batalla, vehículos abandonados, algunas fogatas improvisadas, paredes con agujeros de bala, y muchas chuchillas ensangrentadas en el suelo, asi como inclusive cuerpos distantes entre si, la gente caminaba tranquilamente prácticamente sin imutarse, como si fuera ya algo normal en sus vidas. Eren no lograba creer, lo trastornado que se encontraba este reino.

-(Kaito, mi amigo…no vayas a salir por nada).

 **Aquí termina todo por ahora, es un territorio horrible al que han llegado, sera difícil encontrar lo que buscan, ¿Veremos a una nueva versión de Kaito? ¿Qué desencadeno tan terrible conflicto? ¿Se meterán en problemas nuestros protagonistas? ¿Kaito estará seguro? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	28. Chapter 28 Guerra

**Ya estamos por fin de regreso, espero disfruten del nuevo capitulo y como les informe antes, dejare los nombres de los personajes Utau, para que puedan buscarlos si gustan.**

 **Sukone Tei, Kasane Ted, Yokune Rook.**

 **Capitulo 28: Guerra**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

Hanji termino con su entrevista con la reina y la princesa de Arendelle y ahora se encontraba recorriendo las calles de la maqueta buscando a nuevas personas las cuales entrevistar.

-Adelante Moblit, tenemos mucho que averiguar.

-¿No cree que este pasatiempo, puede ser una perdida de tiempo?

-En absoluto, es justo lo que necesitamos para reunir información. Información que puede ser muy útil cuando regresemos a casa.

-Si usted lo dice, ah, mire por aquel lado hay un par de chicos.

-Excelente, ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes muchachos!

-(Sasuke) Oh no, es esa mujer que todos dicen que esta loca.

-(Sakura) No digas esas cosas Sasuke, es malo juzgar solo por lo que dicen otras personas.

-De cualquier forma me largo.

El chico entro a su casa dejando sola a la chica quien estaba acompañada de su sensei.

-Hola, soy Hanji Zoe de la dimension de los titanes, nos gustaría hacerles una pequeñas entrevista.

-(Kakashi) Claro, no veo porque no.

-¡Excelente! ¡Bien! ¿Nos gustaría saber como han sido las cosas en su universo desde el caos entre dimensiones? Asi como tambien los acontecimientos ocurridos previos a su llegada al portalero.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? Eres la mejor narrando los hechos.

-Oh claro, bueno, desde el caos anterior las cosas habian mejorado considerablemente en casa. Nuestras vidas estaban de vuelta a la normalidad. Pero entonces, una mañana como cualquier otra, se sucito un terrible terremoto que azoto nuestra región, el pánico cundio en todas partes y mientras subia a un gran edificio, fue que observe esa aterradora destrucción que se aproximaba a nosotros velozmente y…

-(Hanji) (Esta chica me esta aburriendo hasta mi). ¡Wow es sorprendente! ¡¿Y que nos dicen de su estadia en el portalero?!

-Bueno, fue difícil entender toda la situación que se desarrollaba aquí al principio, pero afortunadamente no ha sido tan terrible como creíamos y…

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sensei…mire eso…

-¿Qué? ¡Dios mio!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh rayos! ¡Moblit, graba eso!

 **En el Otro Universo**

Bakugo se encontraba muy molesto mientras se dirigía al reino de Musicland, ya que la mayoría de sus dirigibles se dañaron severamente al estrellarse. De su flota, solo quedaba el dirigible en que viajaba, por si no fuera suficiente, recibio un comunicado por parte de Axrex, quien se encontraba furioso con el, aparentemente algo malo habia sucedido, el plan de la moneda no funcióno como esperaba y al contrario, fue perjudicial. Ahora se encontraba bajo amenaza de muerte, tenia no solo que enmendar las cosas, sino capturar a la persona con la que uso la moneda, asi como a otro más que debio escapar.

-Tsk, esos malditos me las pagaran. De algun modo lograron resolver las cosas, ahora tengo que encargarme de los problemas que causaron. ¡AAAAA! ¡Ese odioso de Axrex! ¡Si no fuera porque es invencible le daría su merecido! Pero aprecio mi vida, asi que lo mejor sera hacer lo que quiere, me pregunto quien sera el otro que según el escapo. Tiene que ser importante si lo tenia cautivo, tan importante como ese Eren con el que use la moneda. ¿Qué esta planeando este maldito?

El dirigible continúo su avance sobre las planicies centrales en direccion a la capital de Musicland, Bakugo gritaba a sus hombres para que fueran a máxima velocidad, ya que debían llevarle mucho tiempo de ventaja. Por otro lado, en Musicland, Eren y sus compañeros se encontraban con un extraño paisaje, la que en su mejor tiempo debio ser una de esas grandes ciudades con alta tecnología, era ahora un campo de guerra, por todas partes se observaba destrucción, vehículos que debieron incendiarse, asi como edificios tambien, marcas de disparos en las paredes y como una adicion mas horrible, los restos de personas en las calles. Para Eren, fue una experiencia similar a la vivida en Trost tras ser recuperada, solo que aquí, en vez de gente buscando amigos y familiares, solo observaba personas que seguían con su vida cotidiana, ignorando los cuerpos de sus congéneres.

-Todo esto es espantoso, a nadie le importa la presencia de cuerpos y restos humanos en las calles.

-Se encuentran acostumbrados Eren.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran de esta forma Heichou?

-No tengo idea, pero parece ser que este conflicto ya tiene tiempo, seguro que hay mas atrocidades que no hemos visto.

-Me cuesta creer que las cosas sean de este modo.

-(Astrid) Es un conflicto racial, un grupo étnico que esta eliminando al otro, a quienes vemos como si nada, son los perpetradores de esta barbarie y los cuerpos que vemos, son las victimas de este genocidio.

-(Armin) Es algo similar a lo que ocurrio en casa cuando los titanes robaron el territorio del primer muro. La mayoría de la gente de ese territorio tuvo que salir de nuevo, fueron a una muerte segura, pero era la decisión del gobierno, eliminar a la gente del muro que no podían mantener.

-(Mikasa) Es una comparación cruel pero correcta, no importa mucho donde estemos o como sea la situación. Parece que ciertos aspectos de la naturaleza humana siguen siendo iguales sin importar el lugar.

-(Eren) Ah… de todas formas, esto es…una atrocidad.

-(Rivaille) Por no decir poco higienico, los cuerpos y restos pueden convertirse en un riesgo de infección, en verdad que esta gente tiene problemas si no piensan en su propia salud, esto es un riesgo para cualquiera.

-(Jean) Si están tan concentrados como parece, en eliminar al otro grupo, dudo que la higiene sea algo de mucha importancia para ellos. Solo mire por alla, esa mujer esta vendiendo verduras en la calle y pocos metros se obersva los restos de otra persona.

-En verdad que son asquerosos.

-(Kagome) Concuerdo esta vez contigo, recuérdenme no tomar nada de aquí.

Todos continuaron con su camino a traves de la devastada ciudad, pronto se hizo evidente que tendrían un gran problema, como dijeron los chicos que conocieron, en la ciudad habia mucha propaganda de Axrex, esculturas, carteles, pinturas, inclusive aparecia en las transmisiones de algunas pantallas. La búsqueda de la figura que ellos intentaban encontrar no seria sencilla, ademas aunque devastada, la ciudad poseia gran numero de edificios altos, algunos casi como rascacielos, por lo que su objetivo podia localizarse en cualquier parte. Tras unas horas revisando el territorio, llegaron hasta el rio que dividia la ciudad, tenían un gran puente frente suyo que conectaba la ciudad, pero que ademas demostraba que su búsqueda estaba lejos de terminar.

-(Eren) Este lugar es enorme y no encontramos nada.

-(Marco) Tienes razón y solo hemos revisado un sector de este lado de la ciudad, ni si quiera hemos empezado en el otro lado del rio. Bah, nos tomara la vida entera encontrar esa cosa.

-(Mikasa) No se pongan asi, es muy pronto para darse por vencidos.

-(Kristoff) Ella tiene razón, ya hemos pasado por estas dificultades antes, encontraremos esa cosa tarde o temprano.

-(Naruto) Mejor que sea temprano porque ademas me esta dando hambre.

-(Izuku) Es cierto, muy apenas comimos algo de bajar del dirigible. Y si seguimos de esta manera, el hambre nos detendrá en poco tiempo.

-(Rivaille) Son unos débiles, nosotros hemos pasado por arduas batallas de larga duración y nunca nos quejamos por hambre. Olviden sus quejas y resistan como hombres que son.

-(Naruto) Yo tambien he tenido grandes batallas, pero aun asi como bien cuando no estoy en ellas, eso me da fuerza para estar listo en caso de pelea.

-(Kagome) Supongo que podríamos detenernos un poco para comer.

-No hablaras en serio.

-Claro que si Rivaille, es importante estar en buen estado. Ademas, debe haber algun lugar moderadamente limpio para comer.

-(Astrid) Quiza encontremos uno del otro lado del rio, si aquel lugar es el territorio Utau, en teoría debería estar en mejor estado.

-(Eren) Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos hacia halla entonces.

-(Armin) No tenemos dinero y no podemos robar.

-Descuida amigo, de alguna manera encontraremos la solución a eso.

-(Jean) Cierto, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser obtener comida?

-(Marco) No tientes a la suerte.

Mientras el equipo cruzaba el puente, a la mitad de este, Kagome tuvo una extraña sensación, esta era muy parecida a la que tenia cuando estaba cerca de la figura de Axrex, pero por mas que observo a su alrededor no vio nada. Antes de quedarse resagada, alcanzo a sus compañeros, preguntándose sobre si su sentido estaría fallando. Cuando llegaron del otro lado, aun se apreciaba daño en la ciudad, pero comparado con el otro, las condiciones eran mucho mejores, inclusvie se apreciaban vehículos conduciendo en las calles, demostrando que de este lado, la situación era más favorable.

-(Armin) Bien, ahora ¿Hacia donde?

-(Izuku) Debemos buscar algun restaurante antes. Parece que aquel es un cartel al respecto, quiza el edificio tenga área de comida.

-(Naruto) Yo primero, tengo hambre.

-(Eren) ¡Hey! ¡No te vayas corriendo! ¡Vuelve!

-¡No te hago caso! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Diablos, hay que alcanzarlo antes de que se meta en problemas.

-(Kagome) Es Naruto, su segundo nombre es problemas.

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué no era Uzumaki?

-Ese es su apellido tonto.

Naruto corria velozmente hasta dar vuelta en una esquina, ignorando por completo los llamados de sus amigos, el chico cruzo una calle hasta que encontró un edificio que tenia un restaurante en su parte baja, cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, el entro de golpe, sus amigos estaban acercándose cuando vieron como las puertas volvían a abrirse y el era lanzado afuera terminando de cara en el suelo.

-Hay…

-¡Naruto! ¡Amigo! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

-¿Por qué hay tres Eren?

-¿Qué?

-No te pases de listo niño.

En la entrada aparecio una joven de largo cabello plateado, casi llegando al suelo, tenía ojos rojos, asi como falda roja, y el resto de su vestimenta color negro. La joven llevaba un cucharon notándose muy molesta, tal parecia que en pocos segundos, el pequeño rubio se metio en problemas.

-(Rivaille) Disculpe señorita, nuestro amigo es un idiota que nunca escucha.

-Es más que un idiota, entro y se lanzo sobre la comida del buffet sin decir nada ni hacer ningun pago. Le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo heche.

-(Kristoff) Si, ese es nuestro Naruto, un pequeño problema jaja. No teníamos intención de causarle problemas.

-Escuchenme bien, lo dejare pasar en esta ocasión porque estoy ocupada con asuntos del negocio ¿Comprenden?

-(Eren) Esta mas que claro, no retiramos.

-(Mikasa) Y nos llevamos al torbellino andante.

-¿Ah? Un segundo, ustedes…esas vestimentas… ¡Ah! ¡Varios de ustedes son Kyojinlandianos! ¡¿Oh me equivoco?!

-(Armin) Am…si, eso somos.

-No lo creo, Kyojinlandianos de verdad.

-(Rivaille) Por favor señorita, no queremos ningun problema, solamente estamos aquí por una situación diversa.

-(Eren) Cierto, nos iremos de inmediato, no hay necesidad de que llame a las autoridades ni nada por el estilo, nosotros no buscamos causarle problemas ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Irse? ¿Pero están ustedes locos? ¡No pueden irse!

-(Jean) Ah, ¿Qué nuestro amigo no te molesto hace un momento?

-Eso no importa, de haber sabido que ese niño traería Kyojinlandianos no hubiera hecho eso. ¡Ustedes son prácticamente una bendición para los Utaus! ¡Vamos entren! ¡Tienen que hacerlo! ¡Traigan a todos sus amigos, incluso al niño tonto!

-(Marco) Bien, esto no era lo que esperaba.

-(Eren) Mejor entremos.

Dentro, se encontraba un agradable restaurante, casi llegando a un nivel elegante, con algunas esculturas y pinturas en las paredes, muchas meses distribuidas por todas partes, asi como una barra buffet, pudieron observar la cocina al fondo y muchas personas que se veian curiosas por su llegada.

-¡Amigos Utaus mios! ¡Este dia hemos sido bendecidos con la llegada de nada más y nada menos que uno Kyojinlandianos!

La emoción se apodero de los presentes, contrastando con la duda de Eren y todos sus amigos, inclusive de Naruto que estaba recuperándose del golpe.

-Queridos visitantes, gracias a ustedes nuestra batalla por hacer este reino, una nación solamente Utau, esta convirtiéndose en una realidad. Sus armas, traídas desde sus tierras, han sido fundamentales en nuestra lucha y nos están otorgando la victoria.

-(Eren) Ah…este…yo…

-No podríamos estarles más agradecidos. ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Estos Kyojinlandianos y sus amigos son nuestros invitados de honor en este momento! ¡Personal, sirvanles todo lo que desen! ¡Cumplan sus caprichos! ¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer por quienes nos han ayudado a ganar esta guerra! ¡Por favor, todo mundo, deneles un fuerte aplauso!

La obacion y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el personal llevo a una gran mesa a todo el grupo y de inmediato comenzaron a servirles sus mejores platillos, todo en un intento de darles la mejor comodidad. Sin embargo, Eren y sus amigos tenían sentimientos encontrados, era agradable ser tan bien recibidos, pero lo eran porque estaban relacionados con tan terribles actos, aunque no estuvieran precisamente relacionados. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue aparentar, mostrarse felicies de haber ayudado a la causa Utau y que les deseaban todo éxito en el futuro. Cuando llego el momento de salir, fueron despedidos con aplausos y emoción, inclusive algunos presentes se tomaron fotografías con ellos, convirtiendo toda la situación en algo muy incomodo para ellos. Ya a distancia del restaurante se detuvieron en un pequeño parque donde pudieron exhalar con pesadez, la situación disto mucho, de ser agradable.

-(Armin) Todo eso fue…demasiado incomodo.

-(Mikasa) Nunca me habia sentido asi de mal, nos felicitaban por ayudar a matar personas que odian.

-(Eren)…En serio que las cosas, marchan muy mal en este reino.

-(Naruto) Lamento todo esto chicos, si no hubiese entrado corriendo ahí, nada de esto habría sucedido.

-(Rivaille) Puede que si, cuando entraramos igual pudieron reconocernos, de cualquier forma, hubiéramos pasado un incomodo momento.

-Eso supongo, pero intentemos verle el lado positivo.

-(Astrid) ¿Qué de todo esto tiene un lado bueno?

-… ¿Comimos gratis?

-…eres increíble. Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi hacha conmigo o te estarías arrepintiendo de esas palabras.

-Bueno ya, solo trataba de aliviar la tensión.

-(Kristoff) Pues te salio al revés pequeño, volviste mas incomoda la situación.

-Bien, ya no tratare de ayudar en nada.

-(Izuku) Escuchen, se que esto fue difícil, pero no deben sentirse mal, recuerden que todo esto, estas muertes, este conflicto, no son realmente su culpa.

-(Rivaille) Tienes razón. La culpa es de Riven.

-¡Heichou! ¡Deje de decir eso! ¡Esto no es culpa de Riven!

-Exacto, eso es lo que trato de decir. Las cosas que pasan en este mundo son todas culpa de Axrex, el es el responsable de este sufrimiento y destrucción, si alguien debería sentirse mal es el, no ninguno de ustedes.

-(Jean) Dudo que a ese egocentrista le importe en algo las cosas que suceden aquí. Si fuera un buen gobernante, nunca hubiera permitido que todo esto sucediera.

-Bueno…en eso tienes razón.

-(Mikasa) Intentemos reconcentrarnos en nuestro objetivo, la figura con el collar. Es por lo que estamos aquí.

-(Marco) Cierto, debemos comenzar a buscar. Ahora no deberíamos tener ningun problema para hacerlo.

-(Kagome) Tal vez, tengamos uno pequeño.

-(Rivaille) ¿De que estas hablando?

-Veran, temo que mi don no este funcionando bien, cuando cruzamos el puente a mitad de este, crei sentir la presencia de esa figura, pero rápidamente comprobé que no habia nada cerca.

-(Eren) Hay no, no me digas que tu don esta fallando.

-No estoy segura, nunca habia sucedido, pero supongo que puede ocurrir.

-Perfecto, justo lo que necesitábamos.

-(Armin) No desesperemos, debe haber otra manera de encontrarla.

-(Naruto) ¿Cómo? ¿Preguntando a cada persona que encontremos?

-Si es necesario si.

-(Izuku) No podemos hacer eso, recuerda que Bakugo nos sigue el rastro, cualquier cosa que hagamos puede volverse una pista para el.

-Entonces deberemos buscar otras formas, incluso si solo es con la vista, tenemos que intentarlo.

-(Astrid) Algo me dice que nos espera un largo dia.

-(Jean) Podria ser mucho peor.

-¿De que forma?

-Podriamos ser Kaito, por como están las cosas aquí, ser el, seria mucho peor.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Bueno, ¿Por donde comenzamos a buscar?

-(Eren) Habra que separarnos de nuevo.

-(Rivaille) Ninguno vaya solo, revisen con cuidado a su alrededor, nos reuniremos por aquí en unas horas. Eviten involucrarse con las personas si no es necesario. No queremos convertirnos en una especie de celebridad.

Separándose en parejas, todos comenzaron a investigar por este nuevo lado de la ciudad, igual que en al anterior se encontraban con mucha propaganda de Axrex, mas desgraciadamente no encontraban nada como lo que buscaban, ademas para los orginarios de Kyojinland era difícil no convertirse en centro de atención para los Utaus, los cuales se veian muy complacidos con su presencia, dificultando aun mas la búsqueda. Tras todo un dia de búsqueda inutl, finalmente estaban regresando al dirigible, encontrando a sus compañeros los cuales seguían en el interior, cuando anochechio la ciudad aunque dañada se ilumino por todas partes quedando algunos sectores en oscuridad.

-(Rivaille) La ciudad es muy grande, pese a toda la búsqueda, realmente es poco el territorio que hemos indagado.

-(Kagome) Ademas es posible que mi poder este fallando, lo cual sera un mayor obstáculo. Ah, en verdad que estamos algo varados.

-(Eren) Tendremos que reanudar la búsqueda a primer hora mañana. Hay que buscar en sitios diferentes, eventualmente tenemos que encontrarla.

-(Izuku) Solo espero que la encontremos antes de que Bakugo nos encuentre a nosotros, si no es el caso, tendremos grandes dificultades.

-(Mikasa) Una cosa es segura, Kaito, no pienses en salir de esta aeronave, si algo nos a quedado claro, es que no dudaran en acabar con tu vida si llegaran a verte.

-Bien…no lo hare…solo quisiera saber lo que ha sido de los que conozco.

-(Astrid) Tu no conoces a nadie aquí.

-Me refiero a sus versiones de este universo, puede que no sean los mismos, pero a final de cuentas son ellos.

-(Kuroko) De nada servirá que salgas, igual puede que lo que veas o averigues, sea mas difícil que no saber nada al respescto.

-Ah…creo que tienes razón.

-(Armin) ¿Dónde esta Riven? Aun no lo he visto.

-Esta afuera de la nave, del lado contario.

-(Eren) No es bueno que este fuera solo, Levi, ve con el.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Te dije que tenías que hablar con el y lo haras.

-Tsk, bien como quieras.

-(Kristoff) ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar a esos dos solos?

-No puede ser tan malo, ademas es algo que los dos necesitan.

-(Naruto) Pues espero que no te equivoques, de lo contrario tendremos una situación muy adversa aquí.

Rivaille salio del dirigible dándole la vuelta, justo antes de hacerlo noto que Riven estaba ahí recargado contra la pared de este, el chico solo miraba al suelo sin que el adulto pudiera tener idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. El pedir disculpas, era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero por el bien de ellos, asi como el de todos, tendría que tragarse su orgullo en esta ocasión, cualquier problema latente entre ellos, podria fácilmente convertirse en un gran obstáculo en el futuro.

-Hola.

-Ah, oh, es usted.

-Si y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo…necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-¿Pensar? No has tenido todo el dia y más para hacer eso.

-Supongo que me puedo tomar tiempo. Lamento no hacerlo rápidamente.

-No importa…am…escucha Riven… sobre lo que sucedió antes, mientras estábamos en el pantano.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Disculparte, ya sabes.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, es lo que debe pasar.

-Escuche señor Rivaille, tiene razón, si yo no hubiese llegado nada de esto les estaría pasando, tendrían sus vidas tranquilas de vuelta y nunca deberían pensar en cosas de otros universos y asi.

-Riven.

-Por eso no es necesario que se disculpe, yo se que cargo con mucha de la responsabilidad de las cosas que ocurren. Mejor dicho, toda la responsabilidad. Le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no causarles mas problemas, ustedes deben regresar juntos a casa y eso sera asi, recuperaran sus vidas, puedo asegurárselo.

-…veo que tambien tienes gran influencia mia en tu persona.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes una actitud fría latente dentro de ti, una personalidad mas acorde a la mia, te pareceras mucho a Eren, pero a final de cuentas tambien eres mi hijo.

-Bueno, en cierto punto no lo soy pero…

-Dejemonos de tecnicismos, entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Si, lo entiendo.

-Escucha Riven, esto es difícil, tanto para ti como para mí, es cierto que nos enfrentamos a grandes adversidades, sin embargo de nada servirá estar peleando entre nosotros. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, por nuestro equipo, por las personas de nuestros universos y por nuestras familias.

-…mis padres…

-Se que ellos son la principal razón de que te embarcaras en esta aventura que ha durado mas de cinco años para ti. Los encontraremos, ya no tengas mas duda de eso. Enfrantaremos cualquier oponente y los traeremos de vuelta.

-¿En serio cree eso? Qué pese a que mi universo ha sido radicalmente alterado, ¿Aun podre encontrar a mis verdaderos padres? ¿Qué podre ser feliz?

-Eren y yo tambien estuvimos un tiempo separados mientras viajábamos entre dimensiones, nos reencontramos, asi que claro. Claro que encontraremos a tus padres.

-…gracias…

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Estamos bien?

-Por su puesto. Y Rivaille, gracias por la disculpa.

-No fue precisamente la que pensaba, pero por nada.

-Estoy seguro que te llevarías bien con mi padre, ambos son, casi idénticos.

-Tal vez, bueno eso ya lo veremos cuando los encontremos. Anda, volvamos adentro, Eren debe estar preocupado por ti.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al interior sin haberse percatado jamas que Kuroko los estuvo observando desde la cubierta del dirigible. El chico mantenía su mirada inexpresiva, sin mostar ningun cambio hasta que Marco vino a buscarlo, justo cuando estaban por volver, ambos notaron a unas personas que se dirigían a la nave, por lo que de inmediato entraron para dar aviso al resto.

-(Marco) Tenemos problemas, se acercan personas.

-(Eren) ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes porque?

-(Kuroko) Ni idea, deben ser unos cuatro al menos. Vienen con unas antorchas.

-Ah, eso en ningun universo puede ser buena señal.

-(Jean) Salgamos a averiguar que pasa y Kaito.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, yo me encierro y me oculto.

-(Armin) Tomalo en serio, tu vida corre riesgo mientras estemos aquí.

-Lo tomo en serio. Ustedes salgan y averiguen que pasa o sino ellos podrían entrar y ahí si, estare perdido.

-(Kagome) Tranquilo, no dejaremos que te ocurra nada.

Mientras Kaito se ocultaba, el resto del grupo salio del dirigible, encontrando a cinco chicos que se acercaban, dos de ellos eran los guardias de la entrada. Los otros dos ern muy altos, uno de cabello negro con mechon rojo, larga gabardina roja con pantalón negro, seguramente dos metros de alto, el otro de 1.80 con atuendo negro como oficial, lentes y lo más resaltante, su larga cabellera roja, la cual formaba una espiral en su espalda.

-(Rivaille) Buenas noches, ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

-(Ted) Buenas noches, soy el oficial Kasane Ted, el es mi compañero Yokune Rook, a mis amigos ya los conocen.

-(Mikasa) Si, eso ya esta claro. Lo que no esta claro es porque están aquí.

-Una persona dijo haber visto a alguien por una ventana de su nave, un Musicloid.

-(Rook) Como saben actualmente estamos pasando por un conflicto en este reino, asi que es fundamental saber la identidad de esa persona.

-No tenemos constancia de que ningun compañero Utau haya venido con ustedes, lo cual nos pone a pensar.

-¿Traen acaso a una de esas basuras Vocaloid con ustedes?

-(Kagome) Nada de eso, se quivocan, no traemos a nadie aquí.

-(Marco) Tal vez se confundieron con nuestro amigo Kuroko, si con su color de cabello, seguramente lo confundirían.

-En absoluto. Podemos reconocer de inmediato a uno de los nuestros y el no es parecido a nosotros.

-(Ted) Tenemos que inspeccionar su dirigible. Si lo que dicen es cierto y no hay nadie no tendran nada de que preocuparse, pero si encontramos a una de esas cucarachas Vocaloids dentro, los detendremos a todos, impediremos su salida de este reino y se les juzgara como traidores por ayudar a esa escoria.

-(Jean) Nosotoros no somos de este reino para empezar.

-Y es por eso que tendran un juicio, de lo contrario, serian ejecutados al instante con la basura.

-(Astrid) ¿Y si nos negaramos a permitirles la entrada?

-(Izuku) Cierto, el dirigible, es mio, eso lo convierte en propiedad privada, necesitan una orden o algo asi para una inspección.

-Rook, dame la orden.

-Aquí esta.

-(Armin) Demonios…

-Ahora que ya esta claro eso, ¿Nos permitirán revisar o no?

-(Rivaille) Tsk…

-(Eren) Heichou, ni lo piense.

-…Bien, pueden hacerlo.

La aprobación de Levi dejo en shock a todos, estaba autorizando a esos sujetos a entrar, si encontraban a Kaito seria el final no solo para su amigo, sino tambien para ellos, ya que en caso de ser detenidos, Bakugo los encontraría sin ningun problema. El capitán por su parte, estaba ideando su propio plan, no podrían ocultar a Kaito, por lo que no podían permitir que ellos dieran aviso ni nada, una vez dentro deberían dejarlos incoscientes e inmovilizarlos para su seguridad, solo asi podrían continuar con su búsqueda. Justo estaban entrando los cuatros Utaus cuando una serie de explosiones se escucho en la ciudad captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-(Eren) ¿Pero que ha sido eso?

-(Mikasa) Los edificios en la zona centro, están siendo atacados.

-(Ted) Demonios, no pudo ser en peor momento.

-(Rook) Tenemos que ir hacia haya Ted, no podemos perder esta oportunidad.

-Cierto, chicos acompañenos, olviden lo de la revisión, tenemos un asunto de mayor importancia en nuestras manos.

-(Armin) Hey, ¿Pueden decirnos que esta sucediendo?

-(Defosuke) Los Utaus estamos bajo ataque nuevamente, parece que esa maldita cucaracha Vocaloid ha regresado para cobrar venganza.

-(Riven) ¿De quien esta hablando? ¿Qué son esas explosiones?

-(Sora) Del ultimo de la familia central Vocaloid, la mas odiosa y difícil de exterminar de las cucarachas. ¡El Vocaloid Kaito Shion!

La mención de aquel nombre dejo paralizados a todos, inclusive Kaito que estaba dentro alcanzo a escuchar su nombre quedando completamente asombrado. Una nueva hola de explosiones se sucitaron haciendo que los Utaus fueran a la zona de ataque. Un el centro de la ciudad, un dirigible con apariencia de barco europeo antiguo, estaba disparando cañones en direccion al lado Utau, ademas de ataques ocasiones del lado opuesto, donde habistaban concentraciones de estos ciudadanos. Al frente de la cubierta, un joven con vestimenta azul de marienero, un sombrero pirata negro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, apunto con su espada justo al lado Utau.

-¡Disparen de nuevo mi gente! ¡Esta es la venganza Vocaloid!

-¡Como ordene señor Kaito!

-Es tiempo de dar nuestro contraatque.

De vuelta en el área de dirigibles, el grupo llego a la caseta donde un televisor mostraba la imagen de las cosas ocurridas por el centro de la ciudad, incendios se propagaban asi como personas corrian en todas direcciones, la cámara enfoco al dirigible mostrando asi al que debía dirigir el ataque.

-(Marco) ¡Imposible, Kaito!

-(Astrid) Esta vestido como pirata.

-(Eren) Cuando dije que su nueva versión debía ser diferente no me lo esperaba de esta forma.

-(Izuku) Ese dirigible esta muy bien armado, todo lo contrario al nuestro.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? Atacar solos sin ninguna escolta o quien los respalde sera un suicidio.

-(Rivaille) No creo que eso le importe, debe haber estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo.

-(Riven) ¿Qué fue lo que desencadeno tanto odio en este reino? No tiene ningun sentido, recuerdo que eran personas buenas sin problemas. No los reconozco ahora.

-(Kristoff) Da igual, tenemos un problema aun mas importante.

-(Naruto) ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo puede ser más problemático?

-Dense cuenta. Esta atacando la ciudad, si uno de eso cañones dispara al lugar donde se encuentre la figura de Axrex con el collar, la destruirá, podríamos quedarnos sin nuestra siguiente pista.

-(Kagome) Eso no puede pasar. Si lo hacen, quedaremos varados aquí. Hay que encontrarla lo antes posible.

-(Eren) No podemos ir haya ahora, la ciudad es un caos.

-(Kuroko) Pues es esa opción o perder para siempre la pista.

-¡Tsk! ¡Agth! ¡Heichou! ¡¿Qué dice?! Necesitamos cosejo.

-… Nada de esto es una situación ideal, entrar de esta forma en esa zona de guerra podria ser solo más perjudicial. Hasta existe el riesgo de perder miembros del equipo.

-Heichou…

-(Armin) Capitan…

-Pero… no tenemos opción, el riesgo de quedarnos sin la clave es muy grande. ¡Escuchen con atención! Iremos todos juntos hacia ese lugar, es probable que esa figura este en algun sitio importante como la zona central, justo donde se desarrolla la batalla. Tenemos que actuar velozmente, evitar los puntos que ya recorrimos y solo revisar los nuevos. En cuanto alguien la encuentre llame de inmediato a Kagome, ella debe revelarla para encontrar el nuevo punto clave. Pero lo mas importante, nadie actue solo. Debemos evitar cualquier posible desgracia.

-¡Entendido!

Todos salieron en direccion a la zona centro de la ciudad la cual se encontraba en llamas y humo, era una decisión peligrosa, pero el premio valia el riesgo. Tan concentrados estaban en su misión, que olvidaron por completo que dejaron a Kaito solo en el dirigible, un descuido que podria traer graves consecuencias.

-(Amigos…tengan cuidado).

En la ciudad capital de Batavia, en el palacio real. Axrex se encontaba pensando en los acontecimientos recientes ocurridos, estaba furioso con el pobre desempeño de Bakugo, pero tambien estaba pensante por la situación.

-Debio ser el correcto, no funcionaria el hechizo de otro modo. Pero esa torre no debía ceder tan fácilmente, solo reacciona ante ellos, lo que quiere decir que… el segundo tambien esta con ellos. ¡Sirvientes, vengan aquí ahora!

-¡Ha mandado a llamar señor Axrex!

-¡Manden un comunicado urgente a Bakugo! ¡No solo debe recuperar a los que perdió! ¡Sino que debe capturar a todo el grupo! ¡Hay alguien mas entre ellos, que es importante!

Eren y sus compañeros estaban acercándose a la zona central encontrando una gran destrucción, el dirigible seguía sobrevolando el rio, por lo que era un peligro para ellos mismos, solo cuando notaron un gran numero de Utaus armados, recordaron que dejaron a su compañero sin supervisión alguna.

-(Marco) ¡Diablos! ¡Nos olvidamos de…

-(Jean) ¡Calla esa boca! ¡No digas nada!

-(Armin) ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlo solo.

-(Rivaille) Ya no hay tiempo de volver. Tendrá que cuidarse solo. Ustedes concéntrense en la misión, una vez que terminemos regresaremos.

-(Eren) ¡El puede estar en grave peligro Heichou!

Una explosión se sucito en un edificio cercarno tomando a todos por sorpresa, haciendo que retrocedieran de la zona de impacto, cuando el humo se disipo vieron al Kaito de este universo riendo fuertemenete desde su nace.

-Y nosotros tambien lo estamos Eren.

-Demonios, este Kaito esta desquiciado.

-(Astrid) Encontremos esa cosa pronto y larguémonos de aquí.

-(Kristoff) Pero aun no tenemos ni idea de donde se encuentra.

-(Kagome)…Tal vez si lo sepamos, solo que no nos dimos cuenta.

-(Mikasa) ¿A que te refieres? Más vale que no sea una especie de refrán.

-No la vimos, pero estábamos en ella. ¡No puedo creerlo, fui una tonta!

-(Naruto) ¡Kagome regresa! ¡No te vayas corriendo! ¡Agth! ¡Malditos disparos de cañon!

-Siganme todos, tenemos que regresar al puente. ¡Es donde debe encontrarse!

-(Izuku) Pero el puente esta, debajo de ese dirigible…

 **Muchas situaciones distintas se desarrollan al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué sucede en el portalero? ¿Qué descubrió Axrex? ¿En verdad esta la figura de Axrex en el puente que cruzaron anteriormente? Pronto lo averiguaremos mis queridos lectores. Se vienen, grandes cambios.**


	29. Chapter 29 Rescate y Lucha

**Hola a todos, nuevamente estamos aquí para la continuación de este extraño fanfic. Averiguemos que sucedió ahora con nuestros personajes.**

 **Capitulo 29: Rescate y Lucha**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

El pánico estaba propagándose en la maqueta, pues la mayoría de las personas comenzaron a notar un acontecimiento horrible desarrollándose sobre ellos. el gran numero de gritos termino por captar la atención de Diego quien distrajo a Axrex de su lectura, solo entonces ese deidad todo poderoso se percato de lo que ocurria.

-Axrex, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No puede ser…no debía pasar.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esa dimension?!

Una puerta igual que muchas otras giraba sobre ellos como el resto, pero lo que capto la atención de todos era que igual que las diez dimensiones del problema, esta estaba comenzando a desintegrarse, se formaba un creciente fondo negro en ella que dejaba en claro que la destrucción tambien la estaba azolando. Axrex no perdió tiempo y se elevo para estar a su nivel, corroborando que era la misma destrucción. No tenia tiempo para salvar personas, solo concentro mucho de su poder y la ecapsulo igual que las otras, una vez seguro de haber detenido el proceso, comenzo a descender junto con ella, hasta estar cerca de Diego.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Esto Diego, es justo lo mismo que le pasa a sus dimensiones… esta, se encuentra bajo el asedio de esa destrucción.

-¿Pero como? Pense que solo las nuestras…

-La destrucción llego primero de la nada, atacando estas diez dimensiones primero porque eran las que mas interracion y conflictos tuvieron entre si. Pero… eso no quiere decir que el resto de las dimensiones este a salvo.

-Entonces, te refieres a que…

-Todas las dimensiones de este universo… corren el riesgo de desaparecer.

-Pero tú frenaste la destrucción de nuestros mundos, eso debía frenarla.

-No puede frenarse Diego, ustedes los mortales no entienden. Esta clase de poder, es realmente peligroso, no me gusta admitirlo pero puede que este mas haya de mi propia comprensión. Desde el principio supe que no podia contenerlo eternamente y aquí esta la prueba…

-No me digas eso por favor.

-La destrucción no solo ataca sus mundos, sino que fragmentos de ella siguen dispersándose de forma invisible en este portalero. Hasta que llegan a una dimension y comienzan a arrasarla.

-Si no puedes detener esos fragmentos, eso quiere decir que…

-Que lo que acaba de suceder, pasara una y otra y otra vez, continuara atacando las dimensiones, por no decir que, las capsulas de tiempo y espacio no son eternas. Asi como hace poco fallaron, volverán a hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿A dónde iremos?

-Si esta destrucción continua propagándose de la forma que creo, es probable que al final, no tengamos ningun lugar al cual huir. Todo este universo, sera consumido por ella.

-No…

-Ahora comprendes porque es urgente comunicarnos con Eren y el resto. Hay que apurarlos a obtener la solución porque si no… todos nosotros desapareceremos.

Los dos miraron la dimension encapsulada frente a ellos, para luego mirar las otras diez, asi como las demas que flotaban en espiral de manera infinita. La terrible destrucción que tanto temian, debía ser detenida, de lo contrario, todo ser en el universo podria ser borrado eternamente. –Dentro de la maqueta-.

-(Alex) ¡Todos entren en pánico y corran por sus vidas! –MIAUUUUUUUUU-.

-(Lily) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Andres) ¡Pero no en círculos tonta! ¡Derecho, derecho!

 **En el Otro Universo**

Eren y sus compañeros continuaban corriendo en direccion al puente por el que cruzaron por primera vez, el bombardeo continuaba volviéndose una amenaza constante para ellos, asi como para todos los que estuviesen en las cercanías. El problema de haber dejado desprotegido a su compañero quedo completamento de lado, pues ahora lo que apremiaba era obtener la nueva pista antes de que esta llegara a ser destruida. Cuando finalmente llegaron al puente se toparon con un gran problema, pues de ambos lados habia recibido impactos quedando únicamente la sección de en medio de pie, el lugar donde Kagome creía que debía estar la figura de Axrex.

-Tiene que estar debajo de esa sección del puente, hay que darnos prisa.

-(Kristoff) Alto ahí, ¿Qué crees que haces?

-(Naruto) El dirigible sigue disparando desde arriba, un descuido y terminaras bajo toneladas de escombros del puente.

-(Eren) Naruto tiene razón, es peligroso que vayas sola.

-Ir todos juntos sera mas peligroso, cualquiera puede terminar en problemas.

-(Rivaille) Vayan solo tres entonces, sera mas fácil. Naruto, debes llevar a Kagome y a Eren, ella revelara la siguiente pista y en caso de una explosión, Eren se transformara portegiendolos de quedar bajo los escombros.

-Como usted diga Heichou.

-(Riven) Un segundo, Kaito no esta aquí para grabar la nueva pista. ¿Qué harán ellos entonces?

-(Kagome) Puedo recordar a la perfeccion. Igual estaremos tres ahí. No debería ser un problema tan grave.

-(Astrid) Yo sigo sin estar convencida, pero creo que dada la situación no existe otra opción.

-(Rivaille) Dense prisa y comiencen a cruzar el rio, hay suficientes pilas de escombros para que lleguen hasta la sección media intacta. El resto permanezcan alerta, seguimos en una zona peligrosa.

-Descuiden, yo los llevare, ¡Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra!

Tres nuevos Narutos aparecieron, de forma que uno de ellos llevo a Kagome y los otros dos se llevaron a Eren, los minutos que tardaron en llegar fueron realmente tensos pues los disparos constantes volvían mas temerosa la situación. El resto del grupo permanecia a distancia, moviéndose constantemente para evitar los disparos. Cuando Eren y los demas llegaron, comprobaron que la figura de Axrex se encontraba ahí, solo que estaba dibujada en la sección del techo, habian pasado sobre ella, por esa razón Kagome la sintio mas no la vio. Los Narutos hicieron una columna la cual la chica escalo para tocar asi el retrato de Axrex, una vez lo hizo este brillo como los otros, causando que los Narutos perdieran equilibrio y ella fue salvada por Eren quien la atrapo.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?

-Si, no me paso nada.

-(Naruto) Yo y mis yos tambien estamos bien chicos. Ah, oigan echen un vistazo amigos, funciono como las otras veces. Esa es la nueva pista.

Tras la aparición del mapa mundial, se revelo que la nueva marca señalaba en un punto norte del contienente, en lo que parecia ser un gran y prospero reino, apenas tuvieron tiempo de observarlo cuando el sonido de un impacto en el rio los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, rápidamente los clones cargaron a los chicos y comenzaron a saltar de nuevo entre los escombros para regresar a la orilla, inclusive los que cargaban a Eren apenas lograron saltar a otra sección cuando la anterior recibio un nuevo impacto. Cuando regresaron a la orilla los clones se esfumaron y los tres corrieron hacia un edificio cercano donde vieron al resto.

-(Mikasa) ¡Eren! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, escapamos por muy poco.

-(Armin) ¿Lo encontraron verdad? Díganme que estaban en lo correcto.

-(Naruto) Asi fue amigo, en verdad estaba allí.

-(Kagome) La siguiente pista esta en un reino al norte de este continente. Solo que no se con exactitud cual sea.

-(Izuku) Solo existe un reino mas al norte del continente de Batavia. Y si marcaba lo que creo, entonces debe estar en la Ciudad Satan del reino de DragonBall.

-(Kuroko) Perfecto, entonces esta solucionado eso, ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-(Marco) Estoy de acuerdo, ya vamonos antes de que esto se ponga peor.

-(Rivaille) Esta vez tienen suerte, porque es justo lo que haremos.

-(Jean) Yo veo un problema, esos hombres armados que vienen ahí.

Un gran numero de personas llegaban con armas de alto poder, dispuestos a atacar el dirigible que destruia el lado Utau, cuando el capitán Kaito se percato de ellos supo que era el momento para desaparecer.

-¡Haganlo ahora! ¡Desaparezcamos!

Desde el suelo, todos vieron como el gran dirigible se volvio invisible en unos momentos hasta que desaparecio por completo de la vista. Eren y su grupo estaban asombrados por ese echo, sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de un dirigible con alta tecnología. Dos disparos de bazuca hacia donde debía estar no impactaron nada en el aire, sino la parte alta de un edificio del lado Utau.

-(Eren) No puedo creerlo. Simplemente desaparecio.

-(Armin) Casi como aparecio, ahora entiendo porque pudo atacar de forma tan sorpresiva.

-(Riven) Si muy interesante y todo. Pero mejor vamonos antes de llamar la atención. Esos de ahí se ven muy molestos.

Mientras emprendían la retirada, no podían imaginar que Kaito salio del dirigible y que llego a la azotea de un edificio desde donde observo todo lo ocurrido. Tan asombrado estaba que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de forma violenta fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad, dándose cuenta que estaba en grandes problemas.

-(Uta Utane) ¡Lo sabia! ¡Ese de ahí es Kaito Shion! ¡Atrapenlo!

-(Namine Ritsu) ¡Que no se escape!

-(Momo Momone) ¡Es tiempo de hacerle pagar!

-¡No! ¡Se equivocan! ¡No soy quien creen que soy!

-¡MUERTE A LA BASURA VOCALOID!

Un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres capturo a Kaito el cual no tuvo forma de escapar, le dieron un golpe que lo dejo incosciente haciendo que ahora fuera fácil llevarlo consigo. Tomo alrededor de una hora controlar los incendios y atender a los heridos, y al mismo tiempo el grupo llegaba al dirigible con la intención de retirarse lo antes posible.

-(Eren) ¡Kaito! ¡Amigo!

-(Armin) ¡Ya estamos aquí!

-(Rivaille) ¡Izuku! ¡Ve preparando el dirigible para despegar!

-¡Como ustedes digan!

-(Kagome) Kaito, ¿Dónde estas?

-(Naruto) ¡¿Dónde se metio ese idiota de cabello azulado?!

-No tengo idea, pero no me gusta esto.

-(Kristoff) Debe estar por aquí. No puede haber sido tan imprudente como para salir durante el conflicto.

-(Astrid) Quiza quieras reconsideras eso.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Parece que alguien dejo una nota aquí.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-(Jean) Dame eso Astrid. Amigos, se que no debía hacerlo pero tuve que salir, no podia quedarme escondido nada mas, era necesario ver las cosas con mis propios hojos. Posdata, Perdon y no se vayan a enojar. ¡Como quiere que no nos enojemos!

-(Eren) ¡¿Ha salido?! ¡¿Pero que rayos le pasa por la cabeza?!

-(Marco) Debio ponerse muy ansioso, despues pensamos en el castigo. Ahora hay que encontrarlo.

-(Rivaille) ¡Ya vera cuando lo encuentre! ¡Deseara estar en cualquier otro lugar!

-(Izuku) ¡Amigos tenemos un gran problema! ¡Suban a la cubierta ahora! ¡Debene escuchar lo que esta pasando en la radio en este momento!

Temiendo lo peor todos subieron a la cubierta para encontrar a Izuku resintonizar un canal de radio, cuando lo logro, escucharon justo lo que mas temian.

 _-¡Hermanos y Hermanas Utaus! ¡Hemos pasado por un momento muy difícil, pero nos complace repetir que nuestras fuerzas han conseguido capturar a la ultima maldita cucaracha de la familia central Vocaloid. Asi es queridos oyentos, el Vocaloid Kaito Shion, quien perpetro otro terrible ataque ha sido capturado._

-(Eren) No puede ser, ¡Lo Atraparon!

-(Riven) Si que sabe meterse en problemas.

 _-La Maldita cucaracha esta siendo retenida en una instalación de gran seguridad, donde esta recibiendo gran tortura, mañana mis queridos Utaus, daremos final a su miserable vida. Pues sera quemado vivo en la sección media del antiguo puente de la unión, la única que quedo intacta. ¡Todos podremos ver su muerte! ¡No falte ninguno! ¡Sera el mensaje perfecto para cualquier otra cucaracha que quede por ahí! ¡Que el final de los Vocaloidos sera una realidad!_

-(Mikasa) Esos dementes piensan asesinarlo.

-(Armin) No podemos permitirlo, nuestro amigo es inocente. El no se merece esto.

-(Astrid) Pero ellos no lo saben, creen que es quien causo el ataque.

-(Izuku) No han mencionado donde lo tienen cautivo, no podemos rescatarlo.

-(Rivaille) Ese idiota, justo cuando podíamos retirarnos tuvo que meterse en problemas de esta clase.

-Heichou, hay que rescatarlo. No podemos dejar que lo asesinen, hay que salir todos juntos de aquí.

-Eso lo se perfectamente. Tsk, pero sin mas información no hay mucho que podamos hacer, no de momento.

-(Kristoff) Kagome, ¿No puedes sentir su presencia o algo?

-Con tanta gente tan alterada, las emociones de todos se vuelven un bloqueo enorme, ademas si se encuentra en mal estado o incosciente, sera casi imposible dar con el.

-(Naruto) Demonios, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. ¡Yo mismo lo encontrare! ¡Golpeare a todos en esta ciudad si es necesario para encontrarlo! ¡Esperen una rato, ya regreso!

-(Riven) Alto ahí amiguito, tu no haras nada de eso.

-¡Pero claro que puedo! ¡Deveras!

-¡No es si puedes o no, sencillamente no lo haras!

-¡Pero esta en riesgo! ¡Hay que salvarlo! ¡No podemos perderlo! No asi…

-(Marco) Lo rescataremos, pero no podemos terminar en su misma situación si queremos hacerlo, hay que pensar con calma esto.

-(Jean) Dudo que alguien nos diga donde se encuentra. Nadie quera arriesgarse a que sea rescatadoy perderse la ejecución de mañana.

-(Eren) La…ejecución… ¡Eso es!

-(Kuroko) ¿De que estas hablando?

-No podemos rescatarlo durante esta noche, pero sabemos donde estará mañana. La sección media del puente, ahí es donde lo llevaran.

-(Armin) Habra mucha gente, ¿Cómo nos acercaremos?

-Dudo que tengan mucha seguridad para una ejecución publica, podemos llegar a el, sacarlo de ahí y huir lo mas rápido posible.

-(Rivaille) Es un plan arriesgado, pero factible, puede funcionar.

-Funcionara Heichou. Lo trareremos de regreso.

-(Kagome) Podriamos arriesgarnos a la furia de todo el pueblo Utau.

-(Astrid) Esta gente esta tan loca que asesinaron a muchos otros a sangre fría, da igual si provocamos su ira.

-(Izuku) De cualquier manera, el margen de éxito es poco, hay que hacerlo lo mas veloz posible, Bakugo no debe tardar en llegar y si no hemos huido para entonces. Tendremos a un reino entero que lo respaldara.

-(Eren) Da igual si todo el mundo lo apoya a el y a Axrex, no nos iremos sin nuestro amigo. Vamos a sacarlo de esta situación. Somos todos o ninguno, siempre corriendo el riesgo por nuestros compañeros, mañana rescataremos a Kaito y nos marcharemos de este maldito reino.

La noche transcurrio de maneras diferentes para todos, el equipo continuaba escuchando en la radio a la espera de mas información para su misión de rescate, Bakugo continuaba acercándose mas y mas en su dirigible militar estando ya muy próximo a la capital del reino Musicland, Kaito se encontraba enncadenado en una habitación, con los ojos vendados y su gabardina hecha pedazos, habia recibido una terrible golpiza que lo deja con moretones, heridas y hasta escupiendo un poco de sangre, se encontraba tirado en el suelo en completo silencio, ya que el daño físico no dolia tanto como el emocional, pues quienes le capturaron y muchos de los que le torturaron, eran personas que conocía en su universo y que sabia que nunca cometerían tales crímenes, simplemtente no comprendia que desencadeno tanto odio y rencion. Por otra parte, sobrevolando la ciudad se encontraba el dirigible militar del Kaito de este universo, el y sus tripulantes escucharon la señal de radio y se encontraban muy confudidos por la noticia de su supuesta captura, de cualquier forma estarían atentos a la situación.

Un nuevo dia amanecio en la capital de Musicland y una gran multitud de Utaus se agomleraba en las orillas del rio, algunos incluso estaban en botes para presenciar mas de cerca el tan ansiado momento. Un gran bote se encontraba en la sección media intacta del puente de la unión, ahí se habia erguido un gran poste de madera donde se ato a Kaito, le quitaron la venda para que el mismo presenciara la situación, el chico estaba confundido y aterrorizado mientras colocaban mas pilas de madera a su alrededor y les vertían algun liquido que dedujo era flamabe. Frente suyo estaba aquella chica que fue quien lo detuvo, Uta Utane, acompañada de un chico que reconocio, Kasane Ted quien sostenia una antorcha en su mano derecha.

-No…por favor…no lo hagan…se los spulico…

-Ni siquiera pidas clemencia maldita basura.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué Utaus y Vocaloids no son amigos?...

-¿Qué porque? Sabes perfectamente porque. No finjas demencia, sus actos llevaron a la destrucción no solo de su gente, sino de este reino. Ahora con tu muerte…finalmente sera el momento de renacer que todos esperaban.

-Por favor no…no lo hagan…no soy quien creen que soy…

-Deja de hablar, solo te estas humillando mas a ti mismo. Procura tener un poco de dignidad al final de tu vida.

-Ted, Uta, se los suplico…detengan esto… podemos encontrar una solución juntos… solo… deténganse.

-¿Uta? ¿Ted?

-¿Desde cuando nos hablan por nuestro nombre Ted?

-No le hagas caso. Retírate Uta, yo me encargo del resto.

-(Esto es…muy extraño).

Ted sostenia la antorcha y observaba a la multitud en las cercanías que esperaba de manera ansiosa por el evento principal. Las palabras de Kaito lo tomaron por sorpresa, por alguna razón se veía radicalmente distinto a como lo era habitual, mas decidio ignorar el hechi y continuar con sus planes.

-¡Hermanos y Hermanas! ¡Estamos reunidos aquí el dia de hoy, para presenciar el fin de el último miembro de la familia central Vocaloid! ¡Este dia haremos justicia, por nuestra gran madre! ¡Mi Hermana, Kasane Teto! ¡La cual murió de forma horrible, todo por culpa de ellos! ¡Es tiempo de culminar nuestra venganza! ¡Acabaremos con Kaito Shion y dejaremos en claro que todo Musicland, es exclusivamente territorio Utau!

Las efuoria y exclamación no se hicieron esperar, todos los presentes estaban más que contentos por la situación. Ted, se volteo y vio a Kaito el cual estaba aterrado y derramando lagrimas. Nuevamente le parecio que este chico era demasiado distinto del habitual, no comprendia como por la noche pudo estar de forma tan valiente atacándoles y ahora temeroso y suplicante. No sin duda, comenzo a acercarse, extendiendo la antorcha, dejándola lista para caer sobre el monton de madera. Por su parte, Kaito estaba demasiado temeroso de lo que estaba pasando, no queria aceptar que ese seria su final, pensó en todos sus amigos y familiares en casa, pidiendo perdón por fallarles y no poder regresar como les habia prometido.

-Amigos… perdónenme…

-¿Qué?...

-¡BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una terrible explosión se produjo no lejos de ellos, todos observaron con impresión como una enorme forma humanoide comenzaba a materializarse a poca distancia, los destellos eléctricos le daban un aura mas aterradora y el temblo provocaba dificultad para mantenerse en pie. En instantes, ahí surgiendo entre las nubes de humo, se erguia la imponente figura de quince metros de un monstruo, que aunque nunca habian visto, sabían perfectamente lo que era, a causa de todas las hitorias oídas.

-¡UN TITAN!

Fue el grito que resonó entre los Utaus. El pánico fue absoluto, la gente comenzo a huir de manera desesperada, buscando estar a distancia y mantenerse a salvo de aquel monstruo que era conocido por devorar humanos. La estampida de personas aplastaba todo en su camino, en el agua los botes se ponían en marcha intentando alejarse de ese demonio. En poco tiempo, la sección principal estuvo lo suficientemente despejada para permitir el plan de acción del grupo de Eren.

-(Heichou) ¡La primer parte del plan Funciono! ¡Dense prisa con el rescate! ¡Naruto, Mikasa y Armin! ¡Vayan por Kaito!

Los tres salieron de su escondite y el chico nuevamente creo sus clones de sombra para ayudar a pasar a sus amigos, los dos llevaban un par de cuchillas, las cuales utilizaron para mantener a raya a Ted y Uta los cuales seguían en la sección media del puente.

-¡No se le acerquen a nuestro amigo!

-¡Ya escucharon a mi novia! ¡Date prisa Naruto! ¡Liberarlo!

-¡En eso estamos! ¡Malditas cuerdas! ¡Kaito, mi amigo! ¡Resiste! ¡Estamos aquí!

-Chicos…

-(Ted) ¡Detenganse ahora!

-(Uta) ¡No pueden liberarlo, debe pagar por sus actos!

-(Naruto) ¡Pues ya lo hicimos estúpida! ¡Clones, llévense a Kaito y los chicos! ¡Yo me encargo de estos!

Mientras estos sacaban a Kaito y la pareja del peligro, Naruto evito que tanto Ted como Uta bloquearan el escape, entreteniéndolos lo suficiente para permitir que los demas llegaran a un punto seguro. En cuanto estuvieron listos, avento a los dos al agua con una fuerte patada y comenzo a regresar con ellos.

-¡Esto no se quedara asi!

-(Uta) ¡Van a pagar por esto!

El titan se movia con lentitud por las calles, sembrando pánico entre los habitantes. Pronto una luz causada por una de las cuchillas la cual era sostenida por Jean, le dejo en claro que recuperaron a su compañero, por lo que recargo el cuerpo contra un edificio, de forma que al dejarlo ingreso en este y descendió por el interior, ya en un callejón, vio al resto de sus compañeros los cuales tenían de vuelta a su amigo.

-(Kagome) ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

-¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?!

-(Astrid) Parece que la conmocion de todo lo termino desmayando. No despierta.

-¡Pues hagan algo!

-(Jean) ¡No podemos hacer nada aquí, Jaeger!

-(Marco) Es cierto, ademas seguimos en peligro. La gente comienza a acercarse al cuerpo que se desmorona.

-(Rivaille) Ya saben que no hay ninguna amenaza y no solo eso. Que la persona que querían muerta ha sido rescatada. No tardaran en buscar en esta zona.

-(Kristoff) Haran imposible el regreso al dirigible. Cuanto me alegro de que pensaramos en esta situación.

-(Armin) Izuku ya debe venir en camino con el dirigible. Solo debmos ir a la zona de extracción que escogimos.

-(Mikasa) El edificio esta a tres calles, Hay que apurarnos si queremos huir.

(Rivaille) Ya escucharon. Jean y Eren, carguen a Kaito, los demas cúbranlos, tenemos que llegar ahí de forma inmediata.

Los dos chicos tomaron al de cabello azul, poniéndolo un brazo sobre ellos y caminando lo más rápido, algunos iban al frente mientras otros los cubrían por detrás. Si bien el edificio estaba cerca, la gran cantidad de gente regresando al lugar se convertia en un problema y justo como temieron, fueron descubiertos cuando estaban llegando.

-(Yokune Ruko) ¡Ahí están esos sujetos!

-(Namine Ritsu) ¡Llevan a la maldita cucaracha!

-(Sekka Yufu) ¡Matenlos a todos! ¡Todos deben morir!

La turba enardecida se dirigio al grupo el cual apenas entro al edificio bloqueo las puertas, evitando que fueran alcanzados de momento. Los rostros enfurecidos y gritos llenos de insultos de los Utaus, reclamaban que abrieran para que recibieran su merecido castigo.

-(Eren) Esto no esta nada bien.

-(Astrid) Nada en este reino esta bien.

-(Rivaille) No se detengan. Por suerte bloqueamos otros accesos a este edificio durante la noche, esa es la única parte por la que pueden entrar y ya no pueden. Ahora dense prisa y suban. Los demas llegaran al punto de extracción en poco tiempo.

-¡Como diga Heichou!

-(Mikasa) ¿Dejaste tus medicinas listas, Kagome?

-Todo esta preparado en la nave. Solo espero que sean de utilidad.

-(Marco) ¿No estas segura?

-¡Mira como esta Kaito! ¡Tampoco llevo una enfermería móvil!

-(Armin) ¡Ya da lo mismo! ¡Solo subamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Mientras ellos subían, el dirigible estaba acercándose a la zona de extracción. Izuku, Riven y Kuroko, estaban atentos esperando a que sus amigos llegaran, esperaron un momento dejando el dirigible oculto tras un alto edificio, hasta que finalmente luego de lo que parecería una eternidad, sus amigos aparecieron en la cima de este e hicieron señales para el rescate.

-(Riven) ¡Ya están ahí! ¡Hay que apurarnos! ¡Kuroko, ve abrir la puerta!

-¡Como tu ordenes!

-Izuku, prepárate para huir lo antes posible.

-¡Para escapar no hay nadie como yo! ¡Confia en mí!

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion, mientras los demas esperaban en el techo del edificio, Kristoff comprobó que sus perseguidores consiguieron entrar y ahora subían las escaleras hacia ellos. Tras avisar al resto, cerro la puerta apenas a tiempo y otros trajeron un par de cosas para bloquearla, evitando que pudieran derribarla.

-(Naruto) ¡¿De donde saca energía esta gente?! ¡Estan locos!

-(Rivaille) La ira es una fuente perfecta de energía. Lo se por experiencia, cuando quieres eliminar algo, la ira es un seguro perfecto para hacerlo realidad.

-(Mikasa) ¡Chicos! ¡Pronto! ¡Coloquen el dirigible!

-(Armin) Por fin estamos a salvo. Que alegría.

-(Izuku) ¡Ya estamos listos amigos!

-(Riven) ¡Suban ahora! ¡No pierdan el tiempo!

-(Eren) Saltemos juntos Jean, no podemos solo pasar a Kaito.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay maldito cantante, vaya problema que causas.

Los dos chicos saltaron a la puerta del dirigible llevando consigo a su compañero, una vez dentro, los demas no tardaron y comenzaron a abordar. Rivaille se aseguro que todos estuviesen a salvo antes de entrar el tambien, apenas salto al dirigible, la puerta del edificio se abro estrepitosamente derrumbando los obtaculos y dejando entrar a una multitud con muchas cuchillas. Cuando algunos intentaron saltar al dirigible, Kuroko cerró rápidamente la puerta, dejando escuchar el impacto de las personas.

-(Eren) ¡Saquenos de aquí ya!

En la cubierta, Riven e Izuku escucharon el grito de Eren y de inmediato alzaron el dirigible, ganando distancia y quedando fuera del alcance de las personas. La nave comenzo a moverse entre los grandes edificios mientras buscaban un alejarse de la ciudad. Dentro, el equipo llevo a Kaito a la sala que tenían, colocándolo sobre una mesa para que Kagome comenzara a revisarlo.

-Por dios, esta tan herido. Debio recibir una tortura continua.

-(Mikasa) ¿Puedes ayudarle verdad?

-Eso intentare, esta mas grave de lo que pensaba. Tambien parece tener mucha fiebre, denme mis cosas, hare todo lo que este al alcance.

El sonido de una explosión cercana capto la atención de los presentes, dejando solos a Kagome y Kaito, el resto salio encontrándose con que estaban bajo ataque. Desde edificios cercanos, se encontraban un par de cañones, lo cuales eran los seguros responsables de la destrucción en la infraestructura por toda la ciudad.

-(Eren) ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-(Naruto) No lo es, aunque yo quiero que sea una.

-(Rivaille) ¡Izuku! ¡Sacanos de aquí ahora!

-¡Eso intento! ¡Pero los disparos están muy cerca!

-(Kuroko) Si recibimos un solo impacto caeremos a tierra y de esa nadie va a salir con vida.

-(Kristoff) ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-(Astrid) ¡No entrar en pánico es un comienzo! ¡Ya calmate!

-(Mikasa) ¡No puedes hacer que esta cosa avance mas rápido!

-¡Suelten unos cables de la parte trasera y podremos ganar velocidad!

-(Armin) ¡Lo hubieras hecho desde el principio!

-¡No pense que lo necesitaramos! ¡Ya dejen de gritarme todos!

Los chicos deshicieron los nudos, soltando cables y casi de inmediato sintiendo que el dirigible ganaba velocidad, por lo menos la suficiente para esquivar los multiples disparos que recibían. Aun asi la situación seguía siendo muy grave, no podían tomar cualquier camino ya que corrian riesgo de estar al alcance de un tiro directo, por lo que solo podían zigzaguear entre los edificios, a veces dando vueltas repentias en las que casi era derribados.

-(Eren) ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Voy a encargarme de eso cañones yo mismo!

-(Rivaille) Tu no haras tal cosa.

-¡Si me transformo puedo destruir alguno y lanzar escombros a otros, podria crear una ruta de escape!

-Pero con ese tamaño seras un blanco mucho mas fácil. Un tiro directo te mandaria al suelo, no podríamos rescatarte.

-¡No puedo solo quedarme sin hacer nada Heichou!

-¡En esta situación tendras que hacerlo!

-(Mikasa) ¡¿No tenemos armas de utilidad?!

-(Izuku) ¡Contra estos cañones no!

-(Jean) ¡Tsk! ¡Ese estuvo demasiado cerca! ¡¿Es que esto no puede empeorar!?

-(Marco) Creo que ya encontré una manera de que eso suceda.

-(Riven) ¡Hay no por favor! ¡El aquí no!

-(Izuku) ¡¿Quién aquí no?! ¡¿Qué están viendo?! ¡¿Quién llego?!

-(Naruto) ¡El dirigible de Bakugo esta acercándose!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-(Astrid) Bueno, ahora si es el momento perfecto para entrar en pánico.

Bakugo estaba aproximándose velozmente a la ciudad, el sonido de una confrontación llamo su atención y entendio que aquellos a los que buscaba eran los responsables. No tardo en divisar su dirigible y aunque a demasiado distancia para verlo, juraría que el peliverde estaba entrando en pánico en ese mismo momento.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Armin) ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!

-(Mikasa) ¡Sin armas potentes no podremos huir!

-(Naruto) Y ese sujeto nos matara en cualquier momento. ¡Ahora en verdad estamos perdidos!

-(Eren) ¡Ya basta! ¡No caeremos aquí! ¡Me voy a transformar!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren no lo hagas!

-¡Lo hare Heichou! ¡Dare tiempo para que puedan escap… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una explosión se produjo en la cima de un edificio cercano donde estaba uno de los cañones, tan potente fue que hizo a muchos caer al suelo. Cuando el humo se despejo observaron cerca de ellos al dirigible de la otra noche, el cual tenia a Kaito en su frente obervandolos. Antes de tener tiempo para pensar, este comenzo a apuntar su espada haciendo que sus armas dispararan contra los cañones, acabando con ellos y creando una via de escape entre los enemigos.

-(Jean) ¿Qué esta haciendo ese sujeto? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?

-(Izuku) ¡¿Qué nos importa?! ¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad para huir!

-(Riven) Tendremos que agradecérselo despues.

-(Rivaille) No cantemos victoria aun. Bakugo esta cada vez más cerca.

-(Eren) Malnacido. ¡Ojala tuviéramos ese dirigible tan veloz!

-(Armin) Aun con el otro Kaito despejando el camino nos alcanzara en poco tiempo.

-(Mikasa) Entonces démosle pelea. Quiza no tengamos muchas armas, pero estamos listos para el comabate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-(Marco) Espero que el piense en eso y no en usar sus explosiones. Porque si es el caso, no tendremos oportunidad.

-(Eren) No tengan miedo amigos. Saldremos de aquí y derrotaremos a Bakugo de una vez.

Mientras el equipo se preparaba para un posible enfrentamiento, el dirigible de Bakugo ya estaba a poca distancia del campo de batalla, este estaba sonriente pues pronto los capturaría a todos y complacería a Axrex. Con tal situación, nadie se percato que Kurko habia bajado al interior del dirigible, el chico se aseguro de estar solo y comenzo a acumular poder a su alrededor que se manifestó como un aura blanca, apunto sus manos en la direccion de Bakugo y un rayo de luz atravesó las paredes del dirigible sin dañarlas. Fuera la batalla continuaba cuando de pronto el rayo surgio desde el interior asombrando a todos. Bakugo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccioncar cuando el ataque impacto contra su nave, haciéndola retroceder y estrellarse violentamente en el techo de un edificio de mediana altura.

-(Eren) ¡¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?!

-(Rivaille) ¿De donde vino?

-(Kristoff) Pense que no teníamos ningun arma de alto poder.

-(Izuku) No las tenemos, no se que sucedió.

-(Kuroko) ¡Amigos! ¡Vieron eso! ¡¿Cómo lo hicieron?!

-(Armin) ¡Nadie aquí fue! No sabemos que acaba de pasar.

-(Astrid) Ya pensaremos en eso luego. Observen, el otro Kaito nos hace una señal para que avancemos.

-(Riven) Entonces aprovechemos, vamonos ya de este raro lugar.

El dirigible comenzo a avanzar teniendo la via libre y permitiéndoles avanzar velozmente gracias al viento, mientras huian se percataron de un segundo hecho y era que no venían solos.

-(Jean) Parece que tenemos compañía.

-(Kuroko) ¿Por qué nos siguen?

-(Eren) Supongo que este Kaito quiere alguna explicacion.

-(Rivaille) Se la daremos cuando estemos a distancia de la ciudad y de Bakugo. Izuku, sigue adelante y sin detenerte.

-A la orden. (¿Qué fue ese poder?).

-(Kuroko) (Parece que de momento, funciono, seguimos a salvo, por ahora).

Los dos dirigibles se alejaron velozmente de la ciudad dejando atrás un paisaje de guerra y devastación. Bakugo salio de su dirigible, primeramente asombrado por la clase de poder que lo derribo y despues enfocando su vista en las dos naves que escapaban, no tenia idea de que clase de ataque fue ese mas de cualquier forma, la rabia, ira y enojo desbordaron su cuerpo, mientras lanzaba explosiones de sus manos y gritaba.

-¡Maldito Eren! ¡Maldito Deku! ¡Esta me las pagaran! ¡Ustedes y todo su grupo de inútiles amigos pagaran por eso! ¡No importa a donde vayan! ¡Los encontrare y entonces arreglaremos las cosas! ¡Solo esperen ratas! ¡Su final esta cerca!

 **Creo que hubo mucha acción al final de este capitulo. ¿Ustedes no? Bien lectores, hemos visto un par de cosas esta vez, Kuroko en definitiva esconde algo y ahora nuestros héroes están en compañía del nuevo Kaito. Veremos que sucede próximamente, en su nuevo destino, al reino de Dragon Ball.**


	30. Chapter 30 Origen del Odio

**Estamos de regreso en este extraño fanfic. Comenzemos la lectura para saber que ha sido de nuestro protagonistas desde el capitulo anterior.**

 **Capitulo 30: Origen del Odio**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-(Erwin) ¡Por favor! ¡Todo el mundo guarde la calma!

-(Alex) ¡Nada de eso! ¡Todo el mundo entre en pánico!

Las personas dentro de la maqueta acataron mas fácilmente la orden de Alex, propagándose el caos y el temor en todas partes. Corriendo en diferentes direcciones, aterrorizados tras presenciar como una nueva dimension era ahora victima de la misma destrucción que azolaba las suyas. No era necesario ser un genio para entender que ese terrible poder, estaba propagándose y que eso mismo significaba, que podria llegar a acabar con todo, incluyendo el portalero donde estaban. En todas partes las personas corrian, gritaban, lloraban, pues sentían que en cualquier momento llegaría su final.

-(Len) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Tei) ¡Vuelve Len! ¡Si morimos! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado!

-(Miku) ¡El no esta asustado por la destrucción! Ah-ah, ¡Esta asutado de ti! ¡Deja de perseguirlo!

-(Anna) ¡No quiero morir Elsa! ¡No asi! ¡Quiero volver a Arendelle, con Kristoff y tener una familia!

-Todo estará bien hermana, tranquila, intenta controlar las lagrimas.

-¡Pero tu tambien estas llorando!

-(Videl) ¡Haz algo Gohan! ¡Haz algo con una maldita sea!

-¡¿Y que se supone que haga yo?!

-(Ash) ¡Corre Pikachu! ¡No importa que demos cien vueltas aquí dentro! ¡Sigue corriendo por tu vida!

-(Astrid) ¡Nuestros dragones y amigos deben estar muertos ya Hipo! ¡MUERTOS!

-¡Por favor no digas eso! ¡Guarda la calma! ¡No es el momento para el pánico!

-(Alex) ¡Es el momento perfecto para el pánico!

-¡MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-(Sakura) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mi familia! ¡Mi pobre familia! ¡Nunca volver a verlos! ¡Desapareceremos sin más!

-(Miroku) Santo Buda, tu fe y tu consuelo nos guien, nos permitas estar contigo…

-(Jaden) Viva sea Buda nuestro señor.

-(Chazz) ¿Qué haces? No eres budista.

-¡El es lo mas cercano ahora a una religión! ¡Quiero creer que mi alma tendrá salvación! ¡No me importa de que religión sea, necesito creer en algo ahora!

-(Connie) ¡Haganse a un lado! ¡Quiero estar mas cerca del hombre santo! He hecho cosas en mi vida de las que no estoy orgulloso y necesito consuelo espiritual.

Fuera de la maqueta, Diego ayudaba a Axrex a volver a ponerse de pie, aunque ahora solo encapsulo una dimension, igual se requeria un gran poder, lo suficiente para dejarlo cansado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Ya me encuentro un poco mejor, por suerte fue una sola dimension.

-Lamento molestarte, pero tenemos una situación un poco caotica ahí dentro.

-Ya entraron en pánico de nuevo, ah, bien toma esto.

-¿Hiciste aparecer una regadera de jardín? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

-Solo hechales agua y con eso deben calmarse.

Diego fue hasta la maqueta viendo todo el pánico en su interior, sostuvo la regadera y comenzo a dejar caer el agua por todas partes, consiguiendo en el proceso que el pánico se detuviera, pero obteniendo muchos gritos de indignación. Antes de que le lanzaran algo se retiro, volviendo junto a Axrex, el cual estaba buscando un nuevo libro con el cual comenzar.

-Tuviste razón, se tranquilizaron, pero me han dicho groserías suficientes para toda una vida.

-Lamento eso. Pero en fin, no podemos detenernos ahora, nuestra situación es mas grave que antes. Es urgente lograr comunicarnos con Eren y el resto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No hemos tenido mucho éxito. Ya revisamos cientos y cientos de libros y aun no hay nada que nos ayude.

-Lo se, por eso ahora buscare en lo mas profundo de los rincones de este universo. Aléjate un poco de mí, necesitare concentrar mucho poder para esto tambien.

Axrex se concentro envolviéndose a si mismo en un aura de energía azul, sus ojos que mantenía cerrados, abrieron súbitamente para despues disparar su aura hacia los infinitios portales, perdiéndose por completo de la vista, un poco desconcertado Diego se le acerco creyendo que no habia funcionado su intento.

-Y… ¿Se supone que algo pasara?

-No seas impaciente, el universo es muy basto, incluso mi poder necesito algo de tiempo para distribuirse y llegar a los rincones mas alejados.

-Pues espero que se de prisa, porque tiempo es lo que precisamente no tenemos.

-Funcionara, creeme, esta vez lo hara, ya con la información correcta, podremos comunicarnos con el equipo.

-Solo espero que al hacerlo no interrumpamos algo de importancia, quien sabe cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido para ellos en aquel universo.

-Seguro ya llevan tiempo en el, lo cual quiere decir que tambien están siguiendo alguna pista o rastro que los ayude a volver todo a la normalidad. Cuando les demos la información de lo que ocurre aquí, apuraran el paso.

-Tsk, Eren, mas te vale a ti y al resto que estén haciendo algo en verdad.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Los dos dirigibles continuaron su travesia durante toda la noche, alejándose por la costa en direccion al norte, al siguiente reino en su camino. Fue durante el amanecer que ambas aeronaves descendieron cerca de la playa, pues aun tenían asuntos que tratar.

-¿Qué crees que pase Heichou?

-Es difícil saber, tendremos que darle explicaciones a ese nuevo Kaito y su gente, vamos hay que salir.

Eren, Rivaille y Mikasa fueron los que salieron, mientras la mayor parte del grupo estaba observando desde la cubierta, con la excepción de Kagome, la cual continuaba cuidando en el interior del dirigible a Kaito quien seguía en mal estado debido al trato recibido por los Utaus. Desde el otro dirigible, llegó el otro Kaito, quien venia acompañado a la izquierda por un chico de cabello gris, piel morena y traje negro con gris, del otro lado estaba una chica de cabello anaranjado con camisa roja, un chaleco azul con blanco y jeans azules. Ambos llevaban un arma, mientras el que venia vestido como pirata llevaba una espada.

-(Rivaille) Buen dia, en nombre de nuestro grupo, quiero darle las gracias por habernos brindado apoyo en un momento tan critico. De no ser por su intervención, quiza no hubiésemos logrado escapar.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

 _-Kyojinlandianos…esto si que es singular, no esperaba conocer más de los suyos. En fin, aceptamos sus agradecimientos, pero creo que entenderán que hay un motivo en hacerlo. No fue solo, por bondad._

-Comprendemos prefectamente. Supongo que quera verlo.

 _-Supones bien, ademas de que queremos una explicacion detallada._

-La tendrá, siganos, les llevaremos dentro.

El trio guio a los vocaloids al interior del dirigible, teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba, Armin con ayuda de Jean, Marco y Riven, subieron a Kaito a la cubierta donde Kagome continuo revisándolo, pocos momentos despues recibieron en la cubierta al trio Vocaloid, los dos vigías se sorprendieron un poco al notar a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo, en cambio el otro miraba de forma seria a su contario y continuo acercándose hasta inclinarse al lado de Kagome la cual se encontraba preocuada por la situación.

-Se encuentra en mal estado, la golpiza que recibio fue mas terrible de lo que imaginamos, no esta respondiendo tan bien como esperábamos. No creo que pueda hacerle ninguna pregunta que desee.

 _-(Daina) Mi señor, ¿En verdad ese es usted?_

 _-…Me tomo por sopresa la noticia de mi supuesta captura, mas aun el ver la situación que se desarrollaba, pero ahora teniéndolo frente mio no tengo duda alguna… este chico de aquí…soy yo._

 _-(Dex) ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién diablos son todos ustedes?_

 _-Es algo que me gustaría saber. Es momento de que recibamos una merecida explicacion._

-(Eren) Heichou…

-(Rivaille) Hay que hacerlo Eren.

-Pero habíamos dicho que seria preferible no mencionar más de lo necesario.

-Dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, no hay otra opción en realidad.

Rivaille comenzo a darle al nuevo Kaito y sus acompañantes toda la historia desde el origen de esta, de los viajes entre dimensiones que realizaron previamente y de como la destrucción que creo esta nueva realidad en este universo, estaba ahora amenazando la existencia del propio. Los otros escucharon con atención cada palabra que el hombre decía, mientras hablaban las cosas comenzaban a tener mas claridad en sus vidas.

-Tras terminar en este reino, debemos diriginos al siguiente, en ese lugar debe localizarse nuestra nueva pista.

 _-Vaya, relato mas asombroso no puede exisitir._

 _-(Dex) Toda nuestra mala vida es culpa de Axrex._

 _-(Daina) Esta realidad es una versión horrible para nuestras vidas._

-(Riven) Aun no estamos seguros sobre la situación con Axrex, hay que darle el beneficio de la duda, puede que igual que el primero se encuentre bajo la influencia de la oscuridad que atacaba este universo.

 _-(Dex) Aun asi, las cosas que hemos vivido ahora son todo su culpa._

 _-(Daina) El si es responsable de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que hemos experimentado, de tanta desgracia a nuestro alrededor._

-(Armin) ¿De que están hablando?

-(Mikasa) Lo dicen como si hubiese algo mas al respecto que solo esta nueva realidad.

 _-(Kaito) Nos referimos a una cosa que descubrimos hace algun tiempo._

-(Eren) No comprendo, ¿A que se refieren? ¿Qué paso exactamente en este reino?

-Se los contaremos, pero antes de eso. Daina, dame lo que te encargue.

-Ah, claro mi señor, aquí tiene.

-Gracias, es mejor que alguien despierte y recupere su fuerza.

-(Naruto) ¡Ah! ¡Eso es…

El nuevo Kaito tenía una semilla la cual muchos reconocieron al instante, era la misma clase de semilla que salvo la vida de Armin cuando estuvo a punto de morir, se la dio a su otra versión y tras esperar un poco, todos observaron como el chico comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde…

-(Eren) ¡Amigo! ¡Te recuperaste!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Recuerdo que yo…

-(Kagome) Te rescatamos ya huimos de ese lugar y alguien acaba de darte algo que te trajo de vuelta.

Solo entonces el peliazul reconocio al que estaba inclinado con el, era su versión de este universo, los dos eran prácticamente idénticos, siendo solo las vestimentas lo único que lo diferenciaban. El otro le ofrecio la mano ayudándole a ponerse de pie, comprobando asi que en verdad se encontraba recuperado.

-Gracias.

 _-No hay de que._

-(Kristoff) Eso era una de esas semillas milagrosas ¿No? Lo curo en unos instantes.

-(Astrid) ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Tengo entendido que esas cosas son escasas y de muy difícil acceso.

 _-Tengo mis fuentes, cuando llevas una vida de fugitivo, aprendes muchas cosas._

-(Jean) ¿Crees que puedas explicarnos ahora lo que sucedió aquí?

-(Marco) Cierto, aun no entendemos que desencadeno estos actos violentos en su reino, ni porque tu y ellos culpan a Axrex.

 _-Axrex…el es el responsable de todo._

-(Eren) ¿Cómo? No lo comprendo.

 _-Nuestro reino siempre ha estado dividido en sus dos etnias, Vocaloid y Utau, asi ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso siempre ha habido conflictos cuando un grupo se ve mas beneficiado que el otro. Dada las diferencias, exisitian en teoría dos familias reales y para evitar conclifctos se pasaba el poder de una a otra cada tanto tiempo. Sin embargo aun asi no todo el mundo estaba contento con la situación, de forma que se llego a una nueva propuesta._

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué propuesta?

 _-Se realizo una votación entre los ciudadanos, teniendo solo un candidato de cada familia real para tener asi una única familia gobernante. Yo pertenecia a la familia central real Vocaloid, pero fue mi hermana Hatsune Miku la que se coloco como candidata y de la familia Utau fue la joven Kasane Teto. Quien ganara, daría el control total a su familia._

-(Naruto) ¿Eso causo tantos problemas? ¿Qué? ¿No aceptaron el resultado?

 _-Tristemente no fue eso. Siendo mayoría étnica, los Utaus votaron por su candidata, de manera que Kasane Teto gano con una gran victoria, dándole alegría a los suyos, mi gente acepto la derrota con tranquilidad y no decidimos intervenir de ningun modo. Pero entonces, solo tres meses despues de ganar, la gobernante Kasane Teto murió cuando el dirigible en el que viajaba fue emboscado por otros que disparon contra su nave hasta derribarla. Su muerte era clara, el pueblo Utau sufrio demasiado por ella, su hermano Kasane Ted estaba devastado, pero pronto el dolor y tristeza, fueron reemplzados por la ira y el odio. Se comenzo a decir que la emboscada fue planeada, que todo fue hobra del pueblo Vocaloid para recuperar el poder._

-(Kaito) Ningun Vocaloid haría semejeante cosa, de eso estoy seguro.

 _-Igual que yo, pero no hubo tiempo de dar explicaciones. Pronto los Utaus comenzaron a voltearse contra los vocaloids, se susitaban conflictos, incidentes, destrucción y cuando ocurrio ese evento en Kyojinland, trajeron armas desde esas tierras para comenzar una limpieza étnica, comenzo el genocidio contra los Vocaloid._

-(Eren) El genocidio…

 _-Todo fue demasiado rápido, la gente cometia homicidios masivos, todos eran victimas, hasta Utaus que protegieron a sus amigos Vocaloid fueron asesinados. La casa cental Vocaloid donde vivía fue atacada por una turba de gente enfurecida, trate de salvar a mi familia, pero el caos fue terrible, comenzaron a incendiar el edificio y perdi a todos de vista. Consegui esconderme en un cuarto oculto, desde ahí pude ver por una ventana… como asesinaban a mi hermana y el resto de la familia central…fue una muerte terrible…lenta y dolorosa…al dia de hoy…sus gritos siguen resonando en mi mente._

-(Izuku) ¿Cómo escapaste?

 _-Tuve que permanecer un tiempo oculto ahí dentro, cuando considere oportuno hui atraves del alcantarillado y de ahí segui adelante hasta llegar a un campo de refugiados, manteniendo oculta mi identidad para evitar traer atención indeseada. Pero fue mientras me dirigía al siguiente reino que pase por una ciudad fronteriza, donde escuche una conversacion en un dirigible de cobradores._

-¿Cobradores dices?

-(Kristoff) No me gusta nada como va esto.

 _-Todo el incidente de la emboscada hacia Kasane Teto, fue un evento montado por Axrex. Nunca habia tenido control total sobre este reino, de modo que aprovecho la situación para hacerlo y conseguir simpatizantes, envio gente suya a atacar el dirigible, provoco la muerte de la gobernante y dio inicio al genocidio._

 _-_ (Riven) No es posible.

-(Astrid) El planeo todo esto.

-(Marco) Que sujeto mas cruel.

 _-Axrex… causo todo esto. Brindo ayuda al pueblo Utau a cambio de lealtad a su gobierno y hasta capturo vocaloids que habian huido a la ciudad capital, enviándolos de regreso para que encontraran una muerte espantosa. El provoco toda esta masacre, el es el único responsable de tantas muertes y desastres, es el responsable de la caida de Musicland._

-(Jean) Ese sujeto, siempre causando sufrimiento al mundo.

-(Izuku) Se los dije, Axrex solo piensa en si mismo.

-(Eren) No puedo creerlo, hizo todo esto, para obtener el control del reino.

 _-Tras averiguarlo no pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados, era demasiado el enojo que sentía, de modo que comencé a armarme, consegui apoyo de distintos medios, asi como compañeros Vocaloid que desearan cobrar venganza por estos hechos. Fue asi que obtuve este dirigible con alta tecnología proveniente del reino de dragon ball y asi comenzamos nuestros ataques, haríamos pagar al pueblo Utau por lo que nos hicieron. Es cierto que han sido títeres de Axrex, pero vimos morir muchos a sus manos, no podíamos dejar pasar las cosas nada más. Teníamos que cobrar venganza._

-(Kagome) Pero cobrar venganza no les servirá de nada, no importa lo que hagan, no podran traer a los que se han ido. Debieron haber expuesto el crimen de Axrex antes, de forma que todos vieran el engaño.

 _-Aunque grabe lo que vi ese dia no ha servido de nada. El pueblo Utau no le gusta escuchar, solo desean asesinarnos, de modo que nosotros comenzamos a atacar tambien. Esto solo terminara cuando solo una etnia quede en pie y tengo el firme deseo de que sea la mia._

-(Kaito) Tiene que haber una manera de hacerlo de poder demostrarlo.

 _-Eres muy optimista otro yo, pero no has tenido que lidiar con las atrocidades que yo, no sabes lo cruel que es este mundo._

-Tal vez, pero recibi una golpiza que me enseño parte de el, tambien viaje entre dimensiones para salvar mi hogar y ahora estoy aquí en otro universo para salvar al mio y este de paso. Creo que puedo ayudar, si me lo permites.

-(Eren) Hazle caso, si nos das la oportunidad. Puede que pongamos una solución a este colficto.

-(Armin) Quiza no podamos reparar el pasado, pero podríamos asegurar el futuro para ti y todos los de tu pueblo que siguen con vida.

-Solo dejanos intentarlo.

 _-(Dex) No te confies Kaito._

 _-(Daina) No hay ninguna garantía de que las cosas salgan bien._

-(Astrid) Pueden hacerlo, si estas dispuesto, puedes salvar vidas.

-(Riven) Hay mucho que queda por salvar. Y tú lo sabes muy bien.

 _-… ¿Qué tienen en mente?_

-(Mikasa) El pueblo Utau esta furioso porque creen que el pueblo Vocaloid provoco la muerte de su reina, pero sin duda se pondrán mucho peor al enterarse que fue Axrex el que causo la muerte de su gobernante.

-(Kagome) Al enterarse de la verdad, que fue Axrex el responsable de todo, volcaran toda su ira contra este.

-(Astrid) Quiza sientan culpa por sus actos cometidos, pero tras revelarse la verdad, Axrex tendrá que lidiar con el problema de perder a sus aliados y tener la amenaza de un ataque masivo por parte de ellos.

-(Izuku) Musicland es el reino mas cercano al de la capital y ahora se encuentra armado por el genocidio, la posibilidad de un ataque es muy grande. Aun si no se realiza es una amenaza constante a su gobierno.

-(Marco) Solo hay que convencer a la gente de este reino, si transmitimos la conversación que grabaste de forma masiva, todos verán la realidad de las cosas y como mencionamos anteriormente, se romperá la alianza con Axrex y serán una amenaza para el.

 _-¿Exactamente como piensan hacerlo? Odio ser pesimista, pero no hay muchos aparatos ya que puedan transmitir la grabación._

-(Naruto) Nos queda el aparato de Izuku, si es algo arcaico, pero si puedo captar las señales de transmisiones, seguro que puede enviarlas tambien.

-Pero es una grabación, no una transmisión, no esta hecho para mandar las imágenes.

-Bueno, Kaito tiene habilidad con la tecnología, ademas haces aparecer aparatos eléctricos de la nada, seguro que puedes combinar las cosas para que puedas mandar la grabación.

-(Eren) ¿Qué dices amigo?

-Puedo hacerlo, modificar ese aparato sera sencillo para mi.

-Solo nos faltaría tu grabación entonces.

El otro Kaito aun tenía dudas sobre la idea, mas solo extendió su mano derecha e hizo aparecer una pequeña cámara negra, en la cual grababa aquella preciada información.

 _-No hemos perdido nuestras habilidades con tecnología si eso pensabas. Les tomaremos la palabra, expongan el crimen de Axrex, ese sujeto debe empezar a pagar por sus crimenes._

-(Eren) Confia en nosotros, asi sera.

Kaito comenzo a aparecer varios objetos y junto con Marco que era el que tenia mas experiencia con tecnología, comenzaron a modificar el transmisor de Izuku, de forma que ahora el aparato pudiera comenzar a transmitir las grabaciones y no solo recibiendo ondas de radio. No paso mucho tiempo para que las adapataciones quedaran completas, dejando listo el escenario para mostrarle la verdad a Musicland.

-(Marco) Solo conectamos esto a la cámara y esta listo.

-(Armin) ¿Ya esta transmitiendo?

-(Kaito) No, aun no, no comprendo por que…Ah…olvide encenderlo jejeje. Ya quedo listo.

-(Mikasa) Parece que sigues igual de torpe, la golpiza no te quito eso.

-Jaja lo tomare como un cumplido.

-(Jean) Oigan ya esta, comienza a transmitir la grabación.

-(Rivaille) ¿En verdad se extenderá por el reino?

-(Izuku) Deberia, aunque estando en tierra y sin alguna antena, quiza tarde un poco mas en…

Los acompañantes de Kaito hicieron aparecer varios cables los cuales lanzaron a lo alto del dirigible, de estos se creo tambien un par de antenas las cuales potencializaron la transmisión.

-Olvida lo que dije, se transmitirá bien.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar entonces?

-(Riven) Tal vez unas horas, lo suficiente para que la grabación se transmita y se repita por varias partes, seguro que cuando lo vean los Utaus ellos mismos comenzaran a retransmitirlo a otras partes.

-(Astrid) Pero tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo, Bakugo se encuentra cerca y si aparece sera un problema. Ademas casi no tenemos nada para defendernos de sus ataques.

 _-(Kaito) Puede que yo tenga una solución para eso._

-(Eren) ¿Solucion? ¿A que te refieres?

Los Vocaloids se retiraron, para regresar con muchos de sus compañeros, trayendo consigo un gran numero de objetos, poniéndolos en la cubierta, los cuales eran precisamente lo que el equipo de Eren necesitaba.

-¡¿De donde sacaron todas estas armas?!

 _-En mi tiempo como fugitivo, me he hecho de muchas cosas en mis viajes._

-(Armin) Aun asi, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que has obtenido.

-(Mikasa) Por lo menos hay unas que nos servirán a la perfeccion.

-(Rivaille) No puedo creer que obtuvieran equipos de maniobras, cuchillas, repuestos, hasta los tanques están cargados.

 _-Les reitero, he conseguido de todo, pero desgraciadamente no hemos tenido buenas experiencias tratando con estas armas de Kyojinland, nos hace falta demasiada práctica. Sin embargo creo que esto les sera mas útil a ustedes de lo que serian para mi._

-(Jean) Parece que podre volver a divertirme como antes. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que use uno, pero no debe haber mayor problema.

-(Marco) Mira esto, una ballesta como la que tenia la vez anterior, hasta puede lanzar tres flechas a la vez, esto sera mucho mejor que antes.

-(Kristoff) Tienen varias hachas de Arendelle, esto me gusta, incluso tienen mejor filo, ese odioso de Bakugo me las pagara cuando lo vea.

-(Naruto) Kunais, Shurikens, Estrellas, básicamente las mismas armas de siempre, bien no tengo problema, igual mis poderes son mas que suficiente.

-(Kagome) Con estas nuevas flechas debo tener un mejor alcance, seguro que mi aura sagrada las potenciara aun mas.

-(Armin) Parece que por fin tendremos un forma de defendernos de Axrex.

-(Kuroko) No creo que la violencia sea la solución a nuestros problemas. Al contrario, eso podria terminar agrabandolos.

-(Astrid) No te pongas pacifista, la situación no nos permite darnos el lujo de ir desarmados, asi que mejor revisa y busca algo con que armarte.

-(Izuku) Es cierto, no es que este ansioso por enfrentar a Bakugo o Axrex, pero hasta yo se que debemos estar listos para cualquier situación. Una nueva espada con una hoja tan larga me servirá mejor que la que ya tengo. Es más podria enfrentar a Bakugo con ella.

-(Kuroko) ¡Ahí viene!

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Por tu reacción temerosa no lo creo.

-Solo me tomaste desprevenido jejeje es todo.

-Bien, supongo que puedo llevar un arma entonces.

-(Eren) ¿Qué me dices tu Riven? Hay un equipo de maniobras extras, podrias utilizarlo si gustas.

-Am, lo agradezco mucho pero… temo que yo… yo no se como usarlo.

-¿Qué?

-(Jean) Espera un momento, pero si tu vestimenta es prácticamente la misma que la de Eren y los de la legion, solo por un cambio en el color de las alas. ¿Cómo es que no sabes utilizarlo?

-Les recuerdo que todo esto comenzo cuando tenia 10 años, llevo cinco años buscando a mi padre, en ese tiempo regrese a mi propia dimension en varias ocasiones, tome algunas vestimentas en esas vueltas.

-Las robaste, ¿No es cierto?

-…si… ¡Pero no tenia importancia alguna! ¡Digo en esos momentos tenia otra prioridad! ¡Prioridad que últimamente se me esta alejando! ¡Aun debo encontrar a mis padres!

-(Armin) Descuida, no los hemos olvidado.

-(Mikasa) Claro que no, en cualquier momento podemos encontrar una pista sobre su paradero, si es el caso no dudaremos en seguirla.

-(Eren) Te prometi que los recuperarías, asi que no pienses que los hemos dejado de lado. Puedes confiar en nosotros Riven.

-Gracias, a todos. Aunque creo que, tendre que buscar una mejor arma, tampoco tengo todo el tiempo para aprender a usar los equipos de maniobras.

-(Marco) Tal vez no sepas usarlos, pero creo que podrias utilizar las cuchillas. Despues de todo, ya son mortales por si solas.

Las palabras de Marco causaron un pequeño salto en los vocaloids, que voltearon a verlo de mala forma, este solo rio nerviosamente tras entender que los habia incomodado mucho con aquello.

- _(Kaito) Eres un idiota._

-(Rivaille) Perdonenlo, es solo un poco tonto, no lo dijo con la intención de recordarles los malos momentos. Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando, esa semilla milagrosa que le diste a nuestro Kaito. ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

 _-Ya se los he dicho, he estado viajando por muchas partes, conoci a muchas personas y eso me ha permitido obtener información y distintos objetos, no solo armas. Aunque esas semillas son del reino de Dragon ball, quien me la otorgo no era originario de ese reino._

-¿Quién era entonces?

- _Un joven de la ciudad capital, es de una familia adinerada. Lo conoci mientras vagábamos en las planicies centrales, el estaba viajando solo, parece que dejo su hogar y a su familia._

-(Kagome) ¿Y eso como por que?

 _-No me explico mucho, pero parece que algo sucedió hace un tiempo, vivian en otra parte y repentinamente regresaron a la ciudad capital. Mencino que dejo a alguien atrás, alguien a quien deseaba recuperar y que lamenta mucho no haber podido ni despedirse._

 _-_ (Rivaille) ¿Menciono de donde era? ¿Dónde vivía originalmente? ¿Oh quien era la persona que dejo?

 _-Ya se los dije, no hablamos mucho. Hicimos un intercambio por unos favores, el me dio esa semilla y yo le di provisiones. Aun asi me preocupa un poco, el viajaba a caballo, pero aun asi es fácil perderse en las planices centrales, ademas iba en direccion al oeste, eso lo llevaría al gran pantano._

-(Mikasa) ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para ir a ese lugar?

 _-Pues ese chico. No ha pasado tanto de esa vez, pero ni recuerdo su nombre, lo que si recuerdo bien era su aspecto. Adolescente, con una marca de quemadura en su rostro y cabello bicolor, blanco y rojo._

-(Naruto) Que descripción mas extraña. Bueno, debe ser fácil reconocerlo si llegamos a verlo.

-(Rivaille) Bien dicho, cabe la posibilidad de que si lo conocemos, pueda ayudarnos a ingresar en esa ciudad capital. Despues de todo, Izuku menciono que no cualquiera puede entrar y quedarse mucho tiempo.

Finalmente y al cabo de unas horas, cortaron la transmisión, estando seguros de que esta ya debía haberse replicado por muchas partes del reino, era momento de tomar caminos separados, los vocaloids comenzaron a descender para dirigirse a su propia aeronave, el grupo de Eren ahora estaba bien armado y podrían defenderse con éxito de cualquier posible ataque futuro. Los dos Kaitos, estaban en el prado despidiéndose luego de su muy particular encuentro.

-Que tengan un buen viaje.

 _-Otro yo, ¿Estas seguro de no querer un arma?_

-Puedo cambiar mi atuendo y obtener una propia, igual gracias por la oferta.

 _-En ese caso, como quieras…ah…_

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-Es muy extraño hablar conmigo mismo, es todo. Pero en fin, mejor no interrumpo mas, buena suerte en su viaje tambien._

-Espera, hay algo que quiero darte. Mencionaste haber perdido todo y a todos, por eso queria regalarte esto.

Kaito hizo aparecer una pequeña fotografía de el y sus amigos vocaloids. Aquellos que eran la familia del de este universo. Cuando la tomo por un momento se quedo en silencio, hacia mucho que no veía ni un solo recuerdo de ellos y ahora, por un preciado instante, lograba verlos otra vez.

-Se que no son precisamente los mismos, pero es como tener de vuelta a tu familia en cierto modo. ¿No crees?

 _-…si…muchas gracias por esto._

-Oye, se que este mundo te ha llevado a tomar malas acciones, pero no por eso tu vida tiene que ser asi ahora, siempre hay una posibilidad de volver a comenzar en la vida. Y estoy seguro que lograras hacerlo.

 _-Pese a lo que he hecho, ¿Aun crees que pueda tener un futuro?_

-Pero claro que si.

 _-En ese caso, te tomare la palabra. Sabes, no estas tan equivocado, de hecho, he vuelto a empezar de cierta manera. Ahora mismo estoy saliendo con alguien._

-Oh, genial, eso es fabuloso, ¿Se puede saber quien…

 _-(Dex) ¡Capitan Kaito! ¡Debemos irnos!_

 _-Ya voy, no desesperen. Lo lamento, ya debo retirarme. No espera una vida algo incierta ahora y me necesitan de vuelta._

Este se alejo corriendo dejando con la duda a su contrario, quien solo vio como subia a su nave hasta ponerse al lado de ese chico moreno y cabello gris, su duda cambio a asombro al ver como su otro yo y ese chico Dex se daban un beso mientras cerraban la puerta.

-Ah…ah…ah…

-(Eren) Wow, eso si que no lo esperaba.

-¿De donde saliste?

-Venia por ti, aunque no esperaba ver eso.

-Yo tampoco, me cuesta un poco creerlo.

-¿No conoces al tal Dex en nuestro universo?

-Si, pero solo de nombre, ni si quiera a amigos llegamos.

-Pues en esta nueva realidad parecen ser más que amigos jajaja.

-¡No te burles Eren!

-Bien, no lo hare. Pero es que es muy gracioso, me recordo cuando Latios te beso jajaja eso tambien fue una locura.

-¡Agth! ¡No me estas ayudando!

Los dos regresaron a su propio dirigible y ya estando dentro, este comenzo a elevarse. Las dos aeronaves estando ya en el aire tomaron caminos opuestos, una ocultandose para pasar desapaercibidad de los utaus, y la otra volando hacia el norte, dirigiéndose al reino de dragon ball, donde su próxima pista les esperaba. Pero en el mismo dirigible, algo pasaba, pues Kuroko estaba en la parte trasera de la cubierta, observando a algunos de sus compañeros al frente.

-(Esto esta tornándose peligroso, quiza deba interceder).

Muy Lejos, en el centro mismo de Musicland, se estaba viviendo una situacion que creaba sentimientos encontrados entre los utaus, la grabación que se transmitio misteriosamente, comprobaba que los vocaloids no eran responsables de la muerte de su reina Kasane Teto, sino que Axrex, el mismo hombre que les proporciono apoyo para acabar con los vocaloids, era el responsable de la muerte de su gobernante.

-(Ted) Tsk… ¡Axrex, tu y tu gente pagaran por esto! ¡No solo por nuestra reina, sino por todas las victimas inocentes que tú causaste!

 **Llevo algo de tiempo sin publicar lo se y sentí que este cap me quedo algo flojo, pero es lo mejor que me quedo tras reescribirlo varias veces.  
En fin, nos estamos acercando al tercio final de la historia, por lo menos eso creo yo XD Se vienen nuevas aventuras para el equipo, nuevos enfrentamientos y nuevos misterios. Por lo que deberán seguir pendientes de la historia. En si faltan cuatro reinos por ver, ademas de que se revelaran muchas mas cosas. ¿Dónde esta la familia de Riven? ¿Qué esconde Kuroko? ¿Qué pasara con los del portalero? Ya lo averiguaremos próximamente. **

**Es muy posible que haga un tercer tráiler del fic para esta parte final, asi que si gustan pasar por mi cuenta de Facebook quiza lo encuentren una vez que lo suba. P.D. Esta historia del genocidio Utau contra Vocaloid, esta basado en la historia Real del genocidio en Rwanda Africa, si tienen oportunidad de ver la película, Hotel Rwanda, háganlo, es una gran historia y podran darse una idea de como trataba de formar las cosas para este pequeño arco del fic.**


	31. Chapter 31 Reino Dragon Ball

**Aquí Nekoboy de regreso con la continuación del fanfic. Veamos que nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestros protagonistas. Aproposito, muchas gracias a la buena persona que me dejo ese ultimo review, en verdad me hizo feliz y espero sigas por aquí XD**

 **Capitulo 31: Reino Dragon Ball**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-(Alex) ¡Yo opino que hagamos Anarquia!

-(Andres) Ya vivimos en ella, cada vez que algo pasa, se desata el pánico.

-¡Pues hagamoslo aun mas grande la próxima vez!

-(Lily) Creo que ahora si se nos volvio loco.

-(Andres) ¿Deberiamos pedir ayuda?

-¿A quien? Casi todos aquí dentro nos hemos puesto tan locos como el.

-Pero que rayos están haciendo Diego y Axrex que no están teniendo ningun resultado en contactar al idiota de Eren y el resto.

-Seguro que solo están perdiendo el tiempo leyendo libros de cocina.

-Eso es lo que harias tu.

-Por eso lo digo, ¿De que otra forma perderían el tiempo?

Fuera de la maqueta, Diego y Axrex continuaban esperando el regreso del poder de este, al cabo de unos minutos observaron un fuerte destello azul el cual comenzo a acercarse hasta que se estrello en el suelo del lugar trayendo consigo gran cantidad de libros antiguos y modernos.

-Por fin, ya me estaba preocupando.

-No cantes victoria aun Diego, debemos comenzar a revisarlos. Aunque para nuestra buena fortuna la solución que buscamos se encuentra en alguno de estos libros, sino que fragmentada en estos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos antes de que…tu sabes.

-Es difícil de decirlo, el tiempo y el espacio no aplican como tal para mí. Ademas ten en cuenta que estando en el portalero esas cosas pasan a ser una ilusión.

-Pero igual, estamos hablando de una gran amenaza, son once dimensiones las que se encuentran en riesgo ahora y seguramente habrá muchas mas en la misma situación antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Por eso tenemos que ponernos a leer estos libros lo antes posible, de esa forma daremos con la forma para comunicarnos con el equipo de Eren.

-Ah, odio admitirlo pero tienes razón. Bien, revisare estos de aquí primero.

-Perfecto, yo me encargo de los de este lado.

-Por cierto Axrex, hay una cosa mas que deseaba preguntarte.

-¿Ahora que es lo que quieres? No te seguire hablando mas sobre el emblematic si eso es lo que piensas.

-Nada de eso. Solo pensaba, si no logramos comunicarnos con ellos y la destrucción continua avanzando hasta acabar con todas las dimensiones. ¿Qué pasara exactamente con nosotros? Con todos los que estamos aquí en el portalero.

-…Si esa destrucción continua y se propaga como lo esta haciendo, al finalizar, de todo este basto universo solo quedara el portalero, el cual se ira degradando tambien, nos protegeré todo lo posible, pero esta destrucción parece tomar fuerza sin importar lo que pase. Asi que eventualmente… destruirá a todos… incluyéndome… en ese momento… este universo habrá dejado de exisitir y de nosotros no exisitira ni el recuerdo.

-….por dios.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Luego de lo que te cuento lo primero que piensas en es dios? ¡Yo soy un deidad con poderes mas haya de lo que puedan imaginar! ¡En mi es en quien deberías pensar!

-Lo siento es solo que… es mucho para procesar…

-Ah… no pienses en eso ahora, solo… pongámonos a leer. Con suerte contactaremos a Eren y nada de eso sucederá.

-(En verdad lo espero).

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Pasaron un par de dias para que finalmente el dirigible ingresara al territorio del reino de Dragon Ball, continuaban rumbo a su capital teniendo en cuenta que Bakugo debía estarles siguiendo muy de cerca, mas de ahora en adelante no tendrían que limitarse a retirarse al verle, pues gracias al Kaito de este universo, ahora se encontraban armados, al menos lo suficiente para hacerle frente en una batalla. Tres miembros del equipo se encontraban en el timon, observando el paisaje delante de ellos.

-(Eren) ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a esa ciudad?

-(Izuku) Ya nos encontramos cerca, ¿Vez abajo? Hay más aglomeraciones de pequeños poblados. En cualquier instante estaremos llegando a la ciudad.

-Pues eso es un alivio. Pero sigue siendo un pequeño problema encontrar la figura de Axrex.

-(Kaito) Disculpenme, por no estar con ustedes no pudieron grabar la anterior que mostraba la ubicación de la de este reino. A causa de eso solo podemos guiarnos por lo que alcanzaron a ver.

-No te preocupes tanto, encontraremos esa cosa, lo hemos hecho antes y volveremos a hacerlo.

-(Izuku) Cierto, no debe ser tan difícil de encontrar. Es cierto que estamos por llegar a la segunda ciudad más grande de este mundo, pero si esta en algun lugar publico es seguro que la gente conoce su ubicación.

-Solo espero que sea asi y no este en un palacio inaccesible.

-Vamos amigo, confía en lo que dice Izuku, encontraremos esa cosa y con algo de suerte lo haremos antes de que llegue Bakugo.

-Por favor no lo menciones, aun me pongo nervioso con solo escucharlo, hasta me revive los malos recuerdos.

-Que rápido se fue tu optimismo, ah, vamos, arriba ese animos, ya hemos llegado muy lejos y hablando de eso, hechen un vistazo adelante, parece que por fin tenemos nuestro destino a la vista.

En el horizonte observaron una gran ciudad la cual contrastaba con el paisaje de pueblos pequeños y bosques. Nuevamente estaban arribando a una de esas ciudades con alta teconologia y vida moderna, lugares que por mas asombrosos que fueran, tambien eran lo suficientemente extensos como para perderse en su interior.

-(Izuku) No debemos tener problema para entrar, buscare una zona de dirigibles para que aterrizemos.

-(Kaito) Hazlo en algun punto exterior, no dentro de la ciudad misma.

-(Eren) Eso nos dejara lejos y no tenemos transporte terrestre.

-Si pero no sabemos si vayan a cobrarnos por aterrizar, es mejor evitar eso, tampoco tenemos dinero que nos ayude y no voy a dar mas de mis cosas.

-(Izuku) En realidad es una buena razón, hare lo que dices.

El dirigible continúo avanzando hasta aterrizar en una de las zonas perimetrales de la ciudad, un área pavimentada, limpia y donde habia dirigibles de muchas otras partes, solo que estaban a gran distancia del centro de la ciudad, aunque teniendo la fortuna de que el aterrizaje fuera sin costo alguno. Ya estando en tierra, era vital decidir a donde dirigirse en esta gran y desconocida ciudad.

-(Rivaille) La ubicación anterior señalaba la ciudad, pero no hay manera de precisar donde exactamente.

-(Kagome) Separarnos seria lo ideal, aunque tambien es contraproducente. En un lugar tan basto, seria fácil perderse, por no decir que si llega Bakugo, tendremos un grave problema.

-(Eren) En ese caso evitemos separarnos. ¡Ya se! De nada servirá que todos salgamos dispersándonos por cualquier parte, seria mas fácil si algunos cuantos salen primero, obtienen información y el resto nos quedamos.

-(Jean) Vaya, creo es la primera vez que ese cerebro idiota tiene una buena idea.

-¡Callate y déjame en paz!

-Pero en fin estoy de acuerdo, es lo mas practico.

-(Riven) ¿Y quienes van a salir entonces?

-(Rivaille) Ire yo, no me importa que clase de gente haya, puedo arreglármelas bien sin necesidad de los equipos de maniobras.

-(Kaito) Creo que yo tambien, si encuentro algo puedo grabarlo y mostrárselos al regresar.

-(Kagome) Yo tambien ire, si tengo suerte podre revelar la próxima ubicación y retirarnos lo antes posible.

-(Kristoff) Aun asi es peligroso que vayan solos, ya se. Naruto tu ve con Kagome.

-¿Qué, porque?

-Pues para que puedas apoyarle en caso de problemas. No es que no crea que puedas defenderte Kagome, pero sera más rápido un golpe de Naruto contra un criminal, a que prepares tu arco y flechas.

-Odio admitirlo pero es cierto. Ven Naruto, iremos juntos entonces.

-Bien, por lo menos podre conocer la ciudad.

-(Marco) Ustedes dos en cambio no deben tener problema alguno recorriendo la ciudad por su cuenta.

-(Rivaille) Estaremos bien, al menos yo, se bien cuidarme por mi cuenta.

-(Kaito) Voy a pretender que no me onfendiste. Bien, si es necesario cambiare a Latios y volver pronto. Nos vemos pronto chicos.

-(Eren) Heichou…

-¿Qué sucede? Debo darme prisa.

-No, nada solo… tenga cuidad por favor.

-…Bien…lo tendre…

-(Armin) Tranquilo amigo, es el capitán Rivaille, estará bien.

-Aun asi, me preocupo un poco.

-(Mikasa) Es el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad en nuestro mundo, no tienes nada que temer.

-(Riven) Padre estará a salvo Eren, puedes creerme. Es como mi verdadero padre y el siempre pudo lidiar con cualquier cosa que se enfrentara. Ademas solo hay gente aquí, no es como que vaya a enfrentar titanes.

-…supongo que tienes razón.

Los cuatro integrantes seleccionados dejaron el dirigible, acordando que regresarían al atardecer, dejando asi al resto de sus compañeros en la aernoave, los cuales confiaban que a su regreso traerían información prometedora. Solo uno de ellos, tenía otros planes en mente y dado el plan que mantenía el resto, ya era momento de interceder. Riven estaba dirigiéndose a la cubierta cuando al doblar en una esquina topo con Kuroko.

-Oh, disculpa, no fue mi intención.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, igual no debi ir tan silencioso, es mi culpa que no escucharas que venia alguien.

-Jejeje, eres un poco extraño, pero divertido.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Y dime, ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-Pues iba a buscar a mi papa Eren, me gustaría charlar con el un rato.

-Crei que Eren, no era tu verdadero padre.

-No lo es, tampoco Rivaille, pero ambos ahora no tienen tanto inconveniente con que les diga de esa forma, supongo que les puede haber empezado a agradar un poco jajaja.

-Mmm interesante. Por cierto Riven, según entiendo tu recuerdas como era este universo antes. En ese tiempo de años que estuviste viajando entre las dimensiones, ¿De casualidad encontraste algo de importancia?

-No mucho, siempre que parecia estar tras la pista correcta el rastro se enfriaba, en ocasiones hasta desaparecia.

-Vaya nada más.

-¿Por qué la duda?

-Solo curiosidad, eso es todo.

-Ah, bien, no hay problema. Se que todo lo que estamos viviendo actualmente es una gran locura, pero ahora tengo confianza de que encontraremos la solución a las cosas que están pasando. Cuando esto finalice, tendre de vuelta a mis verdaderos padres.

-Comentaste que todo esto incio en tu dimension, ¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Extraño como?

-Bueno, Eren me comento de las aventuras en su universo y luego resulta que en la misma dimension de este universo comenzo la tuya. Es increíble ¿No lo crees? La misma dimension de dos universos diferentes fue el centro de grandes acontecimientos.

-Si, eso supongo. Pero nuestras situaciones han sido radicalmente diferentes. La vida de mis padres era de hecho ya muy pacifica, no como la de ellos, que sigue siendo conflicitiva con los titanes y otras amenazas.

-Pero al final ambas vidas cambiaron totalmente. Es increíble, cualquiera pensaría que demasiado como para ser coincidencia.

-Pero es eso, una gran coincidencia. No es como que todo este relacionado.

-Quien sabe, si algo se bien, es que nunca debes dar nada por sentado.

-…puede que tengas razón Kuroko. Pero despues pensamos en eso ¿Me acompañas? La mayoría se encuentra arriba en la cubierta.

-Gracias, pero creo que paso. Despues de estar tanto en la torre, estoy acostumbrado a dormir la mayor parte del tiempo, asi que creo que dormiré un poco. Despiértenme si paso algo.

-Como quieras, hablamos despues.

-(Riven…ya hablaremos despues…si que hablaremos)…

En la cubierta Riven se añadió al resto dejando pronto en el olvido la conversación con el de cabellera celeste. Fuera en la gran ciudad, Kagome y Naruto estaban recorriéndola, asombrados por el lugar que era, una región de alta tecnología que contrastaba con muchos otros reinos.

-Es asombroso, a donde vayamos, es increíble.

-Bah, grandes ciudades, todas son iguales.

-Aun asi, siempre es increíble, cuesta creer que en el mismo mundo haya contrastes tan enormes entre los reinos.

-Por favor Kagome, deja ya de hablar sobre eso, mejor sigamos buscando esa figura de Axrex. Tiene que estar por aquí en algun lugar.

-Ya hemos recorrido bastante, quiza sea buena idea preguntarle a alguien.

-Es una pésima idea, si haces eso puedes hablar con la persona equivocada y hacer que en menos de un instante vengan hombres de Axrex a detenernos.

-No creo que en verdad lleguen tan pronto.

-Porque arriesgarnos. Ademas Bakugo esta en camino, mientas menos gente sepa que estamos aquí y lo que estamos buscando, mucho mejor.

-¿Es mi idea o pareces estar nervioso?

-¡No estoy nervioso! Solo estoy algo hambriento.

-Pues tendras que aguantar esa hambre, debemos recorrer la ciudad todo lo que podamos antes de regresar al dirigible.

-No se me va a quitar el hambre, diablos, me gustaría comer aunque sea un tazo de ramen.

-Lo lamento pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Solo aguántate y sigue caminando. Te prometo que cuando volvamos comeremos algo bien.

-Eso es mucho tiempo y yo ya tengo demasiada hambre… ¿Ah?...

-¿Y ahora que pasa?

-Mira haya en ese parque, quien esta vestida de payaso ahí… ¿No es…

-Es la señorita Videl, la novia de Gohan.

-Vaya, si que termino muy mal en esta realidad.

-Ven, deberíamos acercarnos.

-No me gustan los payasos.

-No me importa sino te agradan, dije vamos.

Kagome jalo a Naruto de un brazo hasta llegar al parque, donde vieron que Videl formaba parte de una presentación callejera de payasos, la cual estaba terminando.

-¡Muchas gracias por su presencia! ¡Agradecemos su cooperación!

-Con ese maquillaje más que payaso, parece asesino serial.

-Callate, te va a escuchar.

-¡Hola jovenes! ¡¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?! ¡Siempre estamos dispuestos a sacarle una sonrisa a todo el mundo! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Naruto no pudo mas con su temor y se oculto tras Kagome la cual tuvo que hacerse cargo de la incomoda situación.

-Disculpen a mi amigo, es solo que… de pequeño le dio un enorme susto un payaso y por eso ahora tiene algunas secuelas.

-Oh, pero que lastima, pero mi pequeño amigo, no debes temer, por que mejor no, te asombras con lo que puedo hacer.

Videl hizo un truco con el cual aparecio un algodón de azúcar desde su manga ofreciéndolo al rubio, este recordo el hambre que tenia y no dudo en tomarlo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Esto esta muy delicoso.

-Por nada, como les dije, no gusta hacer sonreir a la gente.

-Gracias por eso. Disculpe jovencita, vera, no somos de por aquí, somos viajeros y estábamos buscando algo en esta ciudad.

-¿Qué cosa? Seguro puedo ayudarles a encontrarla.

-Es, una cosa difícil de explicar. Am, es…una figura dibujada en alguna parte, sobre… Axrex…el rey de Crossoverland.

-¿Un dibujo de Axrex? No se porque buscan eso, nadie aquí le tiene mucho aprecio a ese sujeto.

-Es que, es algo importante para nosotros, es una figura en la que lleva en su mano un collar.

-Mmmm. No me suena en absoluto, hay algunos monumuentos, pinturas y dibujos de el por la ciudad, pero tampoco son muy populares, la gente tiende a vandalizarlos si tienen la oportunidad.

-¡Ja! ¡No me sorprende! ¡Yo tambien lo haría! ¡Hay esto esta delicoso!

-Naruto, cállate. En fin, bueno, tenemos algo de experiencia con encontrar otros de esos dibujos en los palacios reales de cada reino, ¿Se puede acceder al palacio real de aquí?

-El palacio Capsula Corp. Me temo que no, solo se puede acceder durante algunas destividades anuales y temo que faltan más de tres meses para la próxima. Igual, no recuerdo haber visto algo como lo que describen cuando he entrado a las areas publicas.

-¿En verdad? Ah, eso si que es una desfortuna.

-Perdemos el tiempo Kagome, vamonos.

-Bien, creo que esta vez accederé. Muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita.

-Lamento no poder ayudarles más. Que tengan buena suert…

En ese momento paso por la acera contraria un joven vestido con traje y lentes, el cual dejo a Videl en completo silencio, la chica lo seguía con la mirada sin ser capaz de despegarla, acto que no paso desapercibido para el duo, quien reaconocio al joven de inmediato.

-Ahí va de nuevo…

-Oh ese es Go-¡Ah!

-Callate, Jejeje ¿Pasa algo con ese chico amiga?

-Si, digo no, quiero decir. ¡Ah! Discúlpenme, me vieron en un mal momento.

-¿Te gusta, no?

-¡Yo! ¡No! ¡Como crees! ¡Por favor! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Mirame, Miralo! ¡Somos de mundos opuestos! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Algo imposible, ni para que molestarse en gustos! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Debo irme! ¡Adios!

-Bye, bye.

-Me dolio el golpe que me diste.

-Debes aprender a cerrar tu boca, no puedes mencionar a todo mundo, recuerda que nadie aquí es la persona que conocemos.

-¡Oigan chicos raros! ¡Mi nombre es Videl! ¡Si necesitan algo, pueden venir cuando quieran!

-¡Muchas gracias, somos Kagome y Naruto!

-Se nota que esta loca por el, si que el amor vuelve tonta a la gente.

-Ya te pasara a ti tambien, es solo que eres un niño aun.

-Yo nunca me voy a poner asi de idiota, eso te lo aseguro.

Los dos continuaron caminando en otra direccion continuando con su búsqueda, no podían imaginar que otro de sus compañeros estuviera en contacto con el joven asi solo poco tiempo. Pues en otro lugar de la ciudad, Rivaille habia llegado a una gran biblioteca, no era el lugar mas adecuado para buscar, pero por alguna razón se sintio atraído a esta, la cual era un gran edificio, con varios pisos y muchos estantes llenos de toda clase de libros, entres los pasillos se paseaba la gente, la cual buscaba diversos textos a su alrededor.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo, no me molestaría tener un sitio asi en casa. Seguro Hanji nunca entraría si no hay nada al respecto de los titanes.

Rivaille subio hasta el tercero de los cinco pisos aventurándose entre los pasillos, podia leer muchos títulos, algunos llamaban su atención pese a no tener la menor idea de que trataran.

-La leyenda del hombre lobo, Cronicas de la Prehistoria, El Quijote, Los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Qué clase de títulos son esos? Bueno es una sección de novelas literarias, asi que deben ser interesantes a su forma.

-¡Agth!

-¿Ah?

Delante suyo, vio a un hombre el cual reconocio al instante, era Gohan, el mismo sujeto que les ayudo en su batalla contra Axrex, solo que aquí en vez de su traje naranja de pelea, llevaba un traje negro, lentes, solo un hombre común y corriente, el cual recogia los libros que habia tirado al caer.

-Ah diablos, necesito nuevos anteojos. ¿Dónde? Me falta uno.

-Hey.

-Oh, ah, gracias señor, ese es el libro que buscaba.

-Cayo a mis pies, por eso no lo encontrabas.

-Gracias, lamento la molestia. Si me disculpa debo seguir buscando algunos títulos, hay investigaciones que debo terminar.

-Interesante, física de la materia, tomo diez. ¿No son muchos tomos?

-Para nada, son todos muy necesarios. Los necesito en mis estudios de doctorado. Se que tal vez me veo joven para estar haciendo un doctorado, pero resulta que soy de esa gente con alto coeficiente itelectual y por eso estoy haciendo estas investigaciones.

-Tranquilo, no he dicho nada al respecto. Si eres capaz de hacerlo, perfecto, hoy dia hay muchos idiotas en el mundo.

-Si, tiene algo de razón. Disculpe, ¿Usted es un Kyojinlandiano, no es asi?

-Parece que mi ropa me delato.

-Si eso temo jejeje perdone la intromisión, pero no es muy usal ver a gente de su reino, por es no puede evitar mencionarlo.

-No hay problema.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo? Digo, si esta en lo biblioteca debe estar buscando algunos libros.

-No realmente, solo estoy aquí conociendo. Aunque si busco una cosa en realidad.

-¿Qué clase de cosa?

-Es algo sobre Axrex.

-Axrex, brrrrr, escucho ese nombre y tiemblo. Axrex ¿En serio? ¿Por qué queria saber algo sobre el hombre que tiene bajo su dominio al mundo entero?

-Es un asunto personal, estoy con otras personas buscando cierta información sobre el, por eso es que estamos buscando algo muy especifico. Quiza estando en un lugar como este, una biblioteca, pueda encontrar algo al respecto

-Eso es posible. Conozco la biblioteca como la plama de mi mano, puedo ayudarle en lo que este buscando, solo digame que es.

-Es una figura de Axrex, una en la que sostiene un extraño collar.

-¿Un collar? Mmm me parece haber visto algo asi. Si, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que hay algo como lo que describe en este lugar.

-¿Dónde? Es importante que corrobore si es lo que busco.

-Temo que no podrá hacerlo ahora, esa sección de la biblioteca esta cerrada hasta…¡Dios mio! ¡Ya es esa hora! ¡Debia haberme ido antes! ¡Se me hace tarde!

-¡Hey tu! ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente!

-¡Lo lamento mucho señor! ¡Dispenseme! ¡Pero es urgente que salga ya! ¡Venga mañana a eso de las 8am, podre llevarlo a la sección! ¡Disculpeme, pero debo irme ahora!

-(Tsk…estos chicos). ¡Bien, es probable que venga acompañado! ¡Soy Rivaille!

-¡Y yo Gohan señor! ¡Nos vemos mañana si todo sale bien! ¡AAAAAAA!

Gohan estaba bajando la rampa en caracol con los libros y término tropezando, prácticamente rodando hasta el final de la rampa, levantándose lo mas rápido posible y tomando sus cosas para despues salir corriendo por la puerta principal del edificio.

-Cuesta crees que es la misma persona. Parece alguien completamente distinto, ni si quiera parece ser consciente de sus poderes, si es que su versión de este universo los tiene. Ah, con que lo busco esta aquí, me gustaría encontrarlo ahora, pero lo que menos necesito es meterme en problemas con la autoridad, sera mejor marcharme, aun falta tiempo para reagruparnos, mas cuando los demas sepan lo que descubri no debe haber ningun problema.

Rivaille salio del gran edificio algo relajado tras haber obtenido información de utilidad, a su poco arribo al reino estaban prácticamente sobre la pista correcta y solo seria necesario esperar un dia más. Corriendo por la ciudad Gohan iba a toda prisa esperando no perder la breve oportunidad que tenia cada dia, al llegar a su destino observo que pese a haber llegado tarde, aquella que llamaba su atención estaba aun ahí charlando con un par de jovenes. Se puso serio y camino tranquilamente en la acerca contraria sin voltear directamente a verle, pero si sintio cuando aquella persona volteaba a observale, aunque deseaba detenerse, tenia otras obligaciones que atender, razón por la cual continuo su camino sin dar un ultimo vistazo. Al atardecer los otros tres miembros del equipo que estaban en la ciudad, regresaron, encontrando la sorpresa de que Rivaille tuvo mejor suerte en su búsqueda y regreso antes de tiempo a la nave.

-(Kaito) Con que Gohan aquí es un estudiante, mmm no le fue tan mal.

-(Naruto) No podemos decir lo mismo de la payasa de su novia jajaja.

-(Kagome) Dejala en paz, por lo que vi ella esta enamorada de el, pero no creo que el siquiera la haya visto, que historia de amor tan triste. Una enamorada y el ni siquiera se percata de su existencia ni de sus sentimientos, que crueldad.

-(Mikasa)….

-(Armin) Se lo que piensas Mikasa, pero mejor déjalo pasar, lo tuyo con Eren no estaba destinado a suceder.

-Si… ya no importa, estoy mejor contigo a mi lado.

-Jejeje es bueno estar juntos.

-(Eren) Heichou, entonces iremos mañana a ese lugar, Gohan dijo que estará ahí.

-Si, pero sera temprano. Por eso no debemos perder la oportunidad, si llegamos tarde puede que ya no sea posible acceder a la zona que iba a decirme.

-(Izuku) Ah, que alivio. En verdad espero que la figura de Axrex este en ese lugar, si tenemos suerte nos iremos mañana mismo de este reino.

-(Astrid) No esta mal, aunque una parte de mi deseaba que Bakugo llegara, ahora ya somos capaces de enfrentarlo y estaba ansiosa por hacerlo.

-Yo no, yo no, en verdad espero no tengamos que llegar a eso.

-(Naruto) Gallina.

-No soy una gallina.

-¡Pack! ¡Pack! ¡Pack! ¡Pack! ¡Jajajajaja!

-(Kristoff) ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Dejenme en paz rubios! ¡No saben lo que es ser atacado por años por Bakugo!

-(Marco) No lo sabemos, pero concuerdo contigo en que no quiero saberlo. En cualquier caso, esto es un gran avance, podríamos estar rumbo al siguiente reino antes de lo que pensamos.

-(Jean) Solo quedan otros tres reinos, es casi seguro que iremos a los del sur antes que a la ciudad capital. Aunque aun es una duda el como entraremos a ella.

-(Riven) Cada cosa a su momento. Por ahora sigamos enfocándonos en este.

-(Kuroko) ¡Awwwww! Hola a todos.

-Kuroko amigo, vaya que te quedaste dormido.

-(Kagome) ¿Estuviste dormido todo este tiempo?

-Es mi naturaleza, awwww, ¿De que me perdi?

-(Eren) De buenas noticias, Rivaille puede haber encontrado lo que buscamos, mañana iremos a corroborarlo y quiza nos retiremos de este reino el mismo dia.

-En serio, maravilloso. (Para nada).

-Lo se, solo tenemos que estar ahí temprano.

-¿Qué tan temprano? Quiza yo siga dormido en ese momento.

-(Rivaille) Ya dormiste demasiado tiempo, trata de permanecer despierto lo que resta de dia.

-Lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada.

-(Kristoff) Nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Naruto, tirale el balde con agua encima.

-¡En seguida!

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya desperté! ¡No hay que llegar a extremos!

-Bah, nunca dejan que me divierta.

-(Armin) Todavia podemos pasar una tarde alegre. Izuku, tu maquina tiene música no, recuerdo que tu y Naruto estaban bailando y cantando cuando escapábamos de Kyojinland, ¿Por qué no la traes de nuevo? Al menos mataremos el tiempo.

-Es una excelente idea. Voy ahora mismo por ella.

-(Mikasa) No puedo creer que ese aparato nos haya terminado siendo útil.

-(Eren) Pues lo es, ahora no solo con la música, sino que capta las transmisiones de otras partes. Asi podemos estar enterados de cualquier cosa antes de que nos alcance.

-(Rivaille) Como Bakugo por ejemplo. Alguien deberá permanecer atento durante la noche, no queremos ser tomados por sopresa ante el arrivo de ese sujeto.

-(Riven) Descuide, somos muchos, podemos turnarnos para hacerlo.

-(Kuroko)… (Tengo una idea…).

-(Izuku) ¡Aquí esta! ¡Y creo puedo poner la misma canción de esa vez!

Mientras Izuku movia los cables y botones no se percato de que Kuroko prestaba completa atención a sus movimientos en el aparato, el peliverde solo se apresuro en poner la música para sus compañeros. Al anocher la ciudad se ilumino con sus luces artificiales, mostrando que aun asi permanecia la actividad en ella, para el equipo de Eren en cambio, era el momento de descansar, no hubo ninguna señal de peligro durante la tarde, por lo que confiaban en que la noche seguiría siendo igual. Marco se ofrecio a tomar medio turno de la noche para estar atento en caso de alguna transmisión, oferta que nadie objeto, menos cuando Kuroko dijo que lo relevaría despues. A eso de la media noche el pelinegro observaba un poco la ciudad sintiendo sierta nostalgia por su hogar, ya que esta ciudad avanzada era muy parecida a ella.

-¿Cómo estarán las cosas en casa? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hui de ahí junto con Jean y los chicos.

-¿Sus amigos que se quedaron en el otro universo?

-¡AAAAA! ¿Qué? Kuroko, no vulevas a asustarme de ese modo.

-Lo lamento, soy algo silencioso.

-Ya lo note, ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun falta para tu turno, yo iba a avisarte.

-Si, pero veras, estaba pensando que… es tiempo de que interceda un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Interceder?

Kuroko concentro su poder creando un aura que asombro a Marco, antes de poder decir algo recibio el impacto de ella, terminando en el suelo y con sus ojos completamente blancos. El contrario fue hasta la maquina y alcanzo a escuchar una transmisión sobre la proximidad de un dirigible de cobradores. La interrumpio y cambio un par de cables para que no recibieran más, luego se acerco a su compañero y puso una mano en su frente.

-Este no es personal, pero si necesario. No recordaras nada, solo te aburriste, querias oir música, cambiaste los cables y te quedaste dormido.

-Me aburri… queria oir música…

-Exacto… buenas noches Marco.

 **Y ustedes diran, ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡Pues aun no se los dire! Creo esta claro que Kuroko tiene intereses propios, ¿Pero que tanto se interpondrán con los intereses comunes del equipo? ¿Qué clase de poderes son esos? ¿Qué sucederá al siguiente dia? Lo averiguaremos próximamente. Por cierto ya esta el nuevo tráiler del fic, en mi cuenta de Facebook Nekoboy mty por si gustan verlo.**


	32. Chapter 32 Arribo Inoportuno

**Que se le habrá ocurrido al ficker ahora para sus personajes, comencemos a leer el nuevo cap. Ya debo tenerles con miedo, jajaja que no se le ha ocurrido al ficker, bueno este capitulo sera preludio de algo más importante.**

 **Capitulo 32: Arribo Inoportuno**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Axrex y Diego se encontraban revisando los nuevos libros que el poder del primero consiguió traer al portalero. En poco tiempo comenzaron a encontrar información de utilidad, respecto a los viajes entre universos, formas, teorías, pruebas, una cantidad de información confiable que era justo lo que necesitaban en su terrible situación.

-Parece que hay una posibilidad Diego, creo que podremos dar con la manera correcta de comunicarnos en muy poco tiempo.

-Solo espero que al hacerlo todo siga estando en control aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Usaste tus poderes para encapsular las dimensiones y evitar que siguieran siendo destruidas, ¿Qué pasara si al usar tu poder de nuevo, pierdes parte del control de ella y siguen destruyéndose?

-Eso no sucederá, confía en mí. Lo tengo calculado.

-Sabes, últimamente no confio mucho en ti, según tu el collar no exisitia y los universos alternos tampoco y ahora con todo lo que ha pasado has aprendido lo fácil que poder volverse real las cosas.

-Mas cuidado con como me hablas, no olvides que si quiero puede hacerte desaparecer en un instante.

-Como si importara, la destrucción nos desaparecerá a todos de todas formas.

-Bien tú ganas. Esta bien, que he sido algo descuidado, nunca me preocupe mucho por buscar el collar, pero cuando lo hice llegue a la conclusión de que no exisitia. Si fueras un ser de naturaleza eterna como yo lo entenderías.

-Ah, disculpa tampoco era mi intención pelear contigo, es solo que han sido demasiadas las cosas que están pasando y a esta altura, me altero fácilmente.

-Bueno ya somos dos, pero en fin, sigamos revisando, tiene que haber una manera de comunicarnos con Eren y los demas.

-Aproposito, ¿Cómo enviaremos el mensaje? Escrito, o en forma de una vision, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Lo vere pronto, ya de por si es peligroso enviar a alguien físicamente a otro universo. Por lo que el mensaje que enviemos debe ser de la manera más segura posible, tanto para ellos como para nosotros.

-Por cierto Axrex, me gustaría volver a preguntarte sobre el Emblematic.

-¿Sigues con eso? Pero que terco eres en serio.

-Quiza, pero tú mencionaste que es una pieza vital de cada universo. ¿No crees que puedas localizarlo? Tú abarcas todas las dimensiones de este universo, seguro puedes encontrarle.

-¿Con que finalidad?

-Supuestamente tambien tiene grandes poderes a los que no puede acceder por cuenta propia, pero quiza en conjunto contigo, pueda llegar a acceder a ellos y tener un nivel de poder que protega a las dimensiones y al portalero.

-No es una mala idea, pero me temo que de momento no me es posible hacerlo. Mi cabeza esta concentrada en esto primero, te propongo esto, comuniquémonos primero con Eren y el resto y entonces bucare al emblematic si eso es lo que deseas.

-Eso es algo a lo que puedo acceder.

-Perfecto, ya solucionado el problema, pásame ese libro, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Los contactaremos Axrex, ahor estoy seguro.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en la ciudad capital del reino Dragon Ball, las personas se preparaban para sus actividades del dia y rápidamente llenaban las calles de la ciudad, intentando llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, escuelas y diversos destinos. Una joven llamada Videl, salía de su pequeño hogar en un departamento, ya maquillada y preparada para otra jornada de trabajo en el parque, un joven llamado Gohan se encontraba arreglándose en su casa de alto nivel económico, pues hoy se veria de nuevo con aquel Kyojinlandiano que conocio el dia anterior y en cuanto a este hombre, se encontraba ya despierto, encontrando que alguien en el dirigible no habia cumplido el trabajo que le encomendaron la noche anterior.

-¡Marco!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Quien?!

-Te has quedado dormido.

-(Jean) Amor, ¿Pero que paso? se suponia que estarías despierto un rato y despues despertarias a Kuroko para relevarte.

-Awww ¿Me mencionaron? Porque estoy seguro de que lo hicieron.

-¿Cómo es que puedes pasar casi las 24 horas del dia dormido?

-Muchas practia es todo awww.

-(Rivaille) Ah, no se puede contigo. Marco, ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido?

-Yo, ah, por la noche queria usar la maquina para escuchar música y termine confundiéndome y me quede dormido en el proceso, si eso es lo que paso.

-(Eren) No debiste hacer eso, muy apenas sabemos como funciona esa cosa. Por cierto, ¿No escuchaste nada malo antes de dormir?

-Descuida Eren, todo esta en orden. No debemos tener problema alguno.

-Pues eso espero porque el dia de hoy lo tenemos ya planeado.

-(Armin) Cierto, podríamos estar por encontrar la figura de Axrex y si esta en la biblioteca que visitio el capitán Rivaille, entonces estaremos muy cerca de retirarnos de este reino e ir al siguiente.

-(Rivaille) Ya se nos esta haciendo tarde y ese sitio no esta precisamente cerca, lo mejor sera irnos lo antes posible.

-(Riven) Alguien se tiene que quedar aun.

-(Kuroko) Yo me ofrezco, no tengo problema.

-(Astrid) Seguro te quedas dormido, disculpa pero no eres confiable.

-No me ofendes, se como soy.

-(Eren) Astrid, ¿Podrias quedarte con el hasta que regresemos?

-Descuiden, aquí estare cuidado la aeronave.

-(Kagome) Volveremos pronto.

-(Kaito) Si algo sucede, seguro que Latios lo sentirá y cambiare a el, asi que no se preocupen por nada.

-(Astrid) Como ustedes digan, que tengan éxito en ese lugar.

La mayor parte del grupo se retiro dejando a los otros dos en el lugar, antes de Astrid pudiera notarlo, Kuroko desconecto un cable de la maquina de Izuku, dejándola completamente apagada, el chico solo se recargo conta una pared y fingio quedarse dormido, cuando su compañera lo noto se molesto al instante.

-No es posible. ¿De verdad pasas todo el tiempo dormido? Que bueno que me quede aquí. Bien, veamos con que puedo despertarte.

Mientras la chica bajo a buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviese, su compañero solo sonrio mientras continuaba fingiendo, casi al mismo tiempo un dirigible se elevo rápidamente, pues parecia que su tripulación tenia prisa por retirarse. En la mayor parte de la ciudad, se vivía un ambiente tranquilo, las personas conducían sus vehículos, tomaban el transporte urbano y las calles estaban atestadas de ciudadanos en todas direcciones, era sin lugar a dudas uno de los reinos mas prosperos de todos.

-(Eren) Estan grandes cuidades siguen siendo increíble, cuesta creer que en este mismo mundo existan reinos con estilos de vida mas antiguos que este.

-(Armin) Lo se, es casi irreal que en el mismo mundo exista una ciudad como esta.

-(Izuku) La capital de este reino es la segunda ciudad mas grande del mundo. Pense en venir a vivir aquí antes, pero durante el invierno baja mucho la temperatura y no me gusta tanto el frio jeje, por eso preferí los reinos mas cercanos al mio.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué tan lejos esta la capital de este lugar?

-Aun alejada, la capital se encuentra en las planicies centrales, pero esa ciudad es aun mas grande que esta, viven millones en ella, por lo que sera un poco caótico una vez que estemos ahí.

-¡Bip, Bip, Bip! ¡Muevanse idiotas! ¡Ya esta la luz verde!

-(Jean) A mi parecer ya es bastante caótico en esta ciudad.

-(Marco) Tipico, se deformo la realidad de este universo, pero el trafico automovilístico sigue existiendo. En serio que parece una mala broma.

-Podria ser peor Marco.

-No me imagino como. Ah, por suerte no es nada a lo que no este acostumbrado.

-(Naruto) Seria peor si recibiéramos pésimas noticias.

-(Kristoff) Como que la biblioteca a la que vamos no tenga en verdad la figura de Axrex o que si la tiene no sea mas que una falsa, puede volvernos a pasar.

-Si, eso es verdad chicos.

Mientras el equipo pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, no notaron que en una vitrina con televisores, se hablaba sobre la proximidad de un dirigible de cobradores, el cual era perteneciente a Bakugo Katusuki, las pocas personas que prestaron atención de la noticia se pusieron alerta y de imediato comenzaron a contactar a otros con sus teléfonos, la ya de por si agetreada ciudad estaba por ponerse mas caotica. Al cabo de unos minutos, el equipo ingreso en el gran edificio de la biblioteca, la mayoría se asombro cuando estuvieron dentro y Rivaille en cambio comenzo a buscar a la persona de ayer.

-Llegamos un poco tarde, espero que no se haya marchado o se cansara de esperarnos.

-(Eren) Seguro sigue por aquí, si es amable como dices entonces no debe haberse ido.

-Eso espero, porque sino…

-¡Hey Señor Rivaille! ¡Aquí Arriba!

Gohan llamo su atención desde el tercer piso, alzando el brazo derecho para saludarlo, ya teniéndolo ubicado comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta alcanzarlo.

-Me alegra de volver a verlo.

-Mas a mi, por un momento pense que se habría alejado.

-Ni se preocupe, igual yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, por lo que pueden encontrarme fácilmente.

-Es bueno saberlo. Te presento a mis acompañantes, son persona de diferentes naciones.

-Oh claro, ya lo veo. Bueno, pues sean bienvenidos a la biblioteca central. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, hable con el encargado y nos permitirá el acceso a la zona que le comente ayer, de hecho me entrego las llaves y ya he entrado, asi que puedo confirmarle que lo que estaban buscando se encuentra ahí dentro.

-Eso es una gran noticia, agradezco mucho la ayuda.

-No es nada, síganme, los llevare ahí.

-(Naruto) Hay mas escaleras no.

-(Kagome) No seas lloron, puedes subir o quedarte aquí.

Gohan los llevo hasta el quinto piso de la biblioteca, ya ahí fueron hasta el fondo de este frente a dos grandes puertas, al abrir el seguro Gohan separo las puertas mostrando una elegante sala, con varios muebles de aspecto clásico, una chimenea, varios libreros, pinturas y otros objetos.

-(Eren) Es precioso.

-(Kaito) Un are privada dentro de la misma biblioteca genial.

-(Gohan) No suelen utilizar mucho esta sección, asi que por lo general esta cerrada. Entre en solo dos ocasiones antes cuando buscaba algunos libros para mis estudios de doctorado.

-¿Doctorado? ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

-Tengo un alto coeficiente itelectual, es todo jeje.

-(Jean) Ojala pudiéramos decir lo mismo de ti Jaeger.

-Al menos tengo cerebro, no como otro cara de caballo que conozco.

-Escuchame maldito, te vas a tragar esas…

-(Rivaille) Calmense ustedes dos, no estamos aquí para empezar otra de sus peleas infantiles. Gohan, ¿Dónde esta la figura de Axrex?

-Ahí, diujada sobre esa pared, de hecho es la única pared vacia ahora que lo veo. Únicamente esta ella ahí, con ese extraño collar que mencionaron.

-(Riven) ¿tambien lo sientes Kagome?

-Si, no hay duda alguna, es lo que buscamos Riven.

-¿Y que buscaban exactamente? A mi parecer no hay nada de interes en el.

-Es que no conoces lo que hay detrás de ese simple dibujo, Kagome haz lo tuyo por favor.

-De inmediato.

-(Kaito) ¡Esperen! Ya estoy grabando.

-(Gohan) Son un poco extraños jeje.

La chica se acerco hasta la pared, tocando el dibujo de Axrex. Justo como esperaban, el brillo hizo presencia de nuevo asombrando al de lentes, cuando la cegadora luz ceso, se mostro ahí el mapa de Crossoverland, el cual marcaba su próximo destino, un reino lejano al sur, el cual solo Midoriya reconocio.

-Reino Ninja, en el gran bosque infinito.

-(Naruto) Mi hogar.

-Parece que la marca señala la ciudad capital tambien, la siguiente pista debe encontrarse en ella.

-(Riven) Nos espera un largo viaje de nuevo.

-(Eren) Eso no importa, cada vez estamos mas cerca de una solución.

-(Gohan) ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? ¿Que? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Am, digamos que no somos de por aquí. Sino que somos de más lejos de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-(Rivaille) Mientras menos sepas, sera mejor para ti. Nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda, hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos en este lugar.

-¿Esa cosa? ¿Pero que es entonces? ¿Cómo es que salio ese mapa de la nada? ¿De donde vienen y a donde van?

-(Armin) Como el capitán dijo, mientras menos sepas, sera mejor, solo que por si las dudas, si alguien llegara a preguntar por nosotros. Tu di que no nos conoces.

-(Marco) Eso lo agradeceríamos bastante.

-Ah, de veras que no estoy entendiendo nada.

-(Naruto) Esa es la idea jajaja bien larguémonos de aquí. ¡Ya hace hambre!

-(Kristoff) Tu mente solo piensa en comida, ¿Lo sabias?

-Soy alguien simple, sin complicaciones. Y tomando en cuenta el buen resultado de las cosas hoy, me siento muy relajado.

-(Rivaille) Bueno pues tienes razón en una cosa, ya es tiempo de retirarnos, andando chicos.

Gohan vio como todos procedían a salir, excepto por Kagome que se retraso un momento para hablar con el chico.

-Oye, se que no es de mi incumbencia y lo que te voy a decir nada tiene que ver con lo que acabas de ver, pero deberías saber que hay una chica no muy lejos de aquí, que parece estar perdida por ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una linda y agradable jovencita, seguro que si se tomaran el tiempo para hablar lo notarias.

-Am, yo, yo… gracias… pero veras… ya hay… alguien que es de mi interes y yo…

-Dejame adivinar, es una jovencita, muy alegre, la cual entretiene a los transeuentes en un parque.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tu como?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que?!

-Nadie me dijo nada, yo te vi ayer pasar y creeme cuando te digo, que ella esta enamorada de ti, se quedo muda cuando te vio pasar.

-En… ¿En serio?...

-Claro, se nota que le encantas. Solo que ella parece ser muy timida, justo igual que tu.

-Yo…yo…yo…jejeje…yo…

-No tienes que ponerte asi. Mira, es obvio que ambos sienten lo mismo, tu no reúnes el valor para hablarle, pero creeme que ella se muere por que lo hagas.

-¿De verdad?

-Tienes que intentarlo, seguro eso la pondrá muy feliz.

-Pero una vez paso cerca y no hizo nada, yo pense que quiza le desagrade y…

-Ella tiene miedo de que tú la consideres desagradable, piensa que una chica como ella, que se viste y trabaja de payaso callejero, nunca tendrá si quiera la oportunidad de hablar con alguien, listo y estudiado como tú.

-Ella piensa eso… yo nunca la he considerado desa manera. Al contrario, ella me encanta porque es todo lo contrario a las chicas que yo conozco.

-Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes. Creo que la próxima vez que pases por ahí, deberías tomarte el tiempo para charlar con ella, quiza las cosas terminen siendo de la mejor manera que puedan pensar.

-G-gracias… lo hare…hoy cuando la vea…

-Por nada.

-(Mikasa) Hey, Kagome, ¿Qué pasa? Ya bajaron todos.

-Ah, lo siento, me distraje un poco, ya te alcanzo. Bueno, adios Gohan, que tengas un buen dia.

-Adios y suerte en lo que sea que estén haciendo.

La chica se retiro, dejando en ese lugar a Gohan, el cual paso sus pensamientos de Videl a la misteriosa figura de Axrex tras el, era cierto que no le incumbía, pero una parte de el, sentía extrañamente familiar esa cosa. Ya en el primer piso de la biblioteca, Kagome y Mikasa alcanzaron a sus compañeros.

-(Naruto) Por fin, ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí arriba?

-Digamos que ayude un poco a Gohan, no se preocupen, no es nada malo.

-(Eren) Bien, entonces supongo que ya podemos volver al dirigible.

-(Riven) Estoy seguro que Astrid y Kuroko estarán felices de saber que ya podemos irnos, seguramente se están aburriendo ahí fuera.

El estrepitoso sonido de unos vehículos estrellándose hizo sobresaltar a todos, incluyendo a la demas gente en la biblioteca, casi al instante se escucharon muchos gritos provenientes de las calles, sin lugar a dudas algo estaba sucediendo. El grupo salio rápidamente para ver lo que sucedia, encontrando una escena de terror y pánico, las personas corrian, gritaban y estaban atemorizadas. Los vehículos avanzaban a gran velocidad, ignorando por completo las señales de transito provocando aparatosos accidentes en las calles. Otras personas salían de los edificios visiblemente asustados y algunos otros señalaban algo en el cielo, fue entonces que justo sobre ellos y avanzando a un buen ritmo, pasó un gran dirigible de color negro muy familiar para todos.

-(Riven) Oh no…

-(Eren) Bakugo esta aquí.

-(Midoriya) Oh diablos, tiene que ser una broma.

-(Kagome) ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí tan pronto?

-(Kaito) Ni idea, pero debieron avisar las autoridades sobre su presencia, o por lo menos de que se estaba acercando. Pense que a nadie le agradaba el ni los hombres de Axrex.

-(Naruto) Esto es culpa de Marco, el se quedo dormido anoche.

-¡No fue mi intención se los juro! Estaba vigilando y me aburri y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Rivaille gritándome temprano en la mañana.

-(Jean) Ya nada de eso importa. Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar al dirigible.

-(Rivaille) No creo que podamos hacer eso. Ese sujeto esta dirigiéndose a la zona de aterrizaje, estará ahí mucho antes que nosotros.

-(Eren) Heichou, debemos ir hacia haya, Astrid y Kuroko se encuentran solos.

-Pues deberán arregalarselas por mientras. Escuchen, solo podemos acercarnos lo mas posible, pero dudo que podamos ingresar a la nave, cuando estemos próximos a la zona de aterrizaje deberemos escondernos.

-(Kagome) ¿Y ellos? ¿Qué sucederá si Bakugo los reconoce?

-(Mikasa) ¿Si los reconoce? Va a reconocer el dirigible primero y aunque nosotros no estemos en el, sabe que debemos regresar porque sino, sera imposible que sigamos viajando.

-Heichou… ¿Qué hacemos?...

-Idearemos un plan conforme avanze la situación. Por ahora solo trataremos de acercarnos lo más posible.

-(Kristoff) No me gusta nada como se esta poniendo la situación.

-(Naruto) Le pondré mas horror a esto, nuestras armas están en el dirigible.

-(Kaito)…Mierda…

Mientras los ciudadanos buscaban ponerse a salvo, ocultar sus posesiones valiosas, el equipo de Eren luchaba contra la marea de personas en un intento de aproximarse a la zona de aterrizaje. Estando ya a unas pocas calles divisaron a varios dirigibles huyendo del lugar, uno de ellos, el que mas próximo a tierra parecia estar, recibio de pronto una gran explosión la cual hizo estallar el globo, dejando en caida libre el resto de la nave, esta debio estrellarse violentamente pues se escucho el impacto hasta donde estaban.

-(Eren) Esa explosión llego desde tierra.

-(Mikasa) Ya están en el suelo, no podemos acercarnos mas o nos descubrirá.

-(Rivaille) Ocultemonos pronto, no deben encontrarnos.

-(Jean) Ese edificio, vayamos a el.

Todos fueron a un edificio de apartamentos de mediano tamaño, teniendo que abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pues otras personas no les dejaban entrar, cuando consiguieron entrar, toparon con que el atrio y las escaleras estaban repletas de otras personas que igual que ellos, se escondían de los cobradores. Pasaron a traves de la multitud de personas hasta llegar a un tercer piso, donde por fin hubo espacio en los pasillos, una pequeña ventana al final de uno de estos, era la única forma de saber que ocurria fuera. Las calles cercanas a la zona de aterrizajes, estaban completamente desiertas, las personas habian huido o escondido, dejando todo en completo silencio, platillos de restaurantes sin tocar, compras tiradas en el suelo, bicicletas y autos abandondos, casi como si todos hubiesen desaparecido en el acto. Entre tanto, Bakugo y sus hombres ya estaban en tierra, deteniendo toda aeronave que aun estuviera en tierra, el rubio por su parte rei sinicamente al ver incendiarse los restos de aquel dirigible al que ataco.

-Jajaja como siempre hay idiotas, nunca entienden que al verme lo que menos deben hacer es intentar escapar, pero bueno, si nadie lo hiciera, no podria atacarlos y eso no seria divertido jajaja.

-Mi señor Bakugo, los hombres están desplegados, tenemos el control total de esta zona de aterrizaje. ¿Iniciamos con el recorrido por la ciudad?

-Eso es obvio inepto. Dejen solo un numero menor de hombres aquí, que la mayoría de mis hombres comiencen a revisar los alrededores y en cuanto a ti, prepara mi vehiculo, siempre tenemos que ir a la casa de la familia encargada del reino, estúpidos reglamentos de Axrex.

-Ya esta preparado y listo para partir mi señor.

-Vaya, hasta que haces algo bien. ¡¿Entonces que estas esperando?! ¡¿Una invitación?! ¡Vamonos de aquí! ¡Quiero terminar pronto con esa mujer Bulma para concentrarme en el idiota de Deku y sus compañeros! ¡Los malditos tienen que estar aquí!

-¡De inmediato señor! ¡Ire por el vehiculo!

-Ah, no tienen remedio, estos hombres son una vergüenza para mis fuerzas.

El vehiculo llego hasta Bakugo, para luego poner marcha a la casa de la familia real. Ironicamente, la columna de humo de la nave derribada, oculto tras suyo al dirigible del equipo, haciendo que el rubio no lo viera. Ocultos tras la pequeña barda de madera, Kuroko y Astrid observaron todo lo sucedido.

-Ah, ese tipo esta aquí, no pudo ser en peor momento.

-Tranquila, por suerte no movimos nada ni teníamos la puerta abierta, seguro que sus hombres piensan que no hay nadie en la nave.

-Eso espero, tendremos que tener cuidado y tratar de que siga pareciendo de esa forma. Sigo sin entender como es que no hubo aviso de que ese sujeto se acercaba.

-Misterios de la vida, que se le va a hacer, ven, bajemos al interior, si seguimos aquí en la cubierta pueden vernos.

-¿Crees que los demas estén bien?

-Estaran a salvo, seguro se han escondido.

-Se fueron sin ningun arma, estarán indefensos en caso de que los encuentren.

-No del todo, algunos como Eren y Kaito tienen la habilidad de cambiar a formas increíble, seguro podran mantenerlos a salvo en caso de que todo se torne peligroso.

-Pero si hacen eso llamaran la atención de Bakugo y esa si sera una batalla terrible, necesitaran ayuda.

-Bien, trate de ser positivo y no funciono. Piensa lo que quieras entonces.

-No es que sea pesimista, estoy preocupada por nuestros amigos.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Gracias a Eren es que sali de esa torre, no me perdonaría si algo le sucediera.

-Debemos intentar comunicarnos con ellos de alguna forma.

-Ya pensaremos en eso estando dentro, sigue arrastrándote por ahora y no te levantes por nada del mundo.

En los alrededores de la zona, los hombres bajo el mando de Bakugo, estaban revisando, casas, edificios, negocios, amedrentando a toda aquella persona que encontraran, saqueando y hasta incendiando algunas cosas. A traves de la ventana, los chicos consiguieron ver como esos sujetos se acercaban más y mas.

-(Eren) Ya están en el edificio de al lado.

-(Armin) Seguro que entran a este tambien, si lo hacen nos encontraran.

-(Rivaille) Ganemos algo de tiempo entonces, subamos al ultimo piso y toquemos las puertas, con suerte alguien abrirá.

Pasaron de nuevo por entre otras personas, subiendo al quinto piso, cuando llegaron a este, escucharon una puerta abrirse violentamente, asi como gritos y pánico más abajo.

-(Kagome) Ya abrireron, están adentro.

-(Riven) Golpeen cada puerta que encuentren, no dejen ninguna sin revisar.

-(Jean) Auxilio por favor.

-(Marco) ¡Abran, abran, abran!

-(Kristoff) Hay alguien ahí, por favor abranos.

-(Midoriya) Por favor, abran, abranos.

-¿Qué quiere? –Dijo una señora abriendo un poco la puerta la cual tenía el pasador puesto-.

-Necesitamos ocultarnos, dejenos entrar.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Dijo cerrando de golpe-.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que mala!

-(Eren) Alguien, por favor. ~Toc,Toc,Toc~ dejenos entrar en algun lado.

-(Mikasa) Abran las puertas, por favor, abranlas.

-(Naruto) Ayudenos, ayudenos.

-(Kagome) Le muestro lo que no se debe si nos abre.

-(Riven) ¿Ah?

-Creo que ahora si exagere un poco.

-(Kaito) Por favor abra, no somos malas personas, se los suplico.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Por favor señorita, dejenos entrar, por piedad.

-Yo…yo no…

-(Eren) Es urgente, tenemos que entrar.

-(Mikasa) Ayudenos, por favor.

-…Bien, Rapido entren, entren, ninguno se quede fuera.

La joven permitio el ingreso de todos los desconocidos y cerro rápidamente, poniendo llave y seguro tras seguro a su puerta. Ya estando en un lugar seguro, se permitieron respirar con calma, la joven observaba por el ojo de la puerta, notando a hombres uniformados recorriendo los pasillos y arrastrando consigo a gente que no alcanzo a ocultarse.

-Bien, creo que se van. Tranquilícense, ya están a salvo.

-(Kagome) Muchisimas gracia… ¿Ah? ¿Videl?

-Oh, pero si eres la señorita de ayer.

-Si soy yo, no pense vernos de nuevo y menos de esta forma.

-No te culpo. Con lo que esta pasando ahora, todo mundo esta en pánico.

-(Naruto) Oh cielos, casi no la contamos, ¡AAAAA!

-(Kristoff) Calma, ya la libramos.

-(Kagome) Hay Naruto, en serio aun le temes a los payasos.

-(Videl) Creo que mejor ire a desmaquillarme, pónganse comodos por mientras.

-(Eren) No la reconocia al principio, pero es la misma joven que estaba con el Gohan de nuestro universo en el portalero.

-¡Shh! Entiendan que no debemos hablar de mas.

-Oh cierto, claro entiendo.

Pocos minutos despues la joven regreso y en esta ocasión Naruto no se puso nervioso.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?

-(Eren) Si, muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar a tu hogar.

-Por nada, lamento si desconfie al principio, pero creo entenderán que dada la situación, uno no le abre las puertas a cualquiera. No todo mundo en esta ciudad es una persona confiable.

-(Rivaille) Comprendemos perfectamente.

-¿Iban a algun lugar en especifico? Cuando llegaron los hombres de Axrex.

-(Kaito) Tratabamos de llegar a la zona de dirigibles.

-Uy entonces si están bien perdidos, ese lugar esta bajo control de esos hombres hasta que se vayan y quien sabe cuando sera eso.

-(Kagome) ¿No vienen muy seguido, entonces?

-Ya habian cobrado sus impuestos, ni idea de que hace una nave de cobradores aquí y para acabar es la de ese sujeto Bakugo, todo estará muy tenso mientras permanezca en la ciudad.

-(Armin) ¿No hay otra manera de llegar a los dirigibles?

-(Riven) Unos amigos se quedaron ahí y no tenemos como comunicarnos.

-Es imposible, ahora por lo menos. Lo único que podemos hacer es ver los reportajes y ver que tal va la situación.

La joven encendio su televisor, mostrando a una reporte la cual narraba los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban, los hombres uniformados aterrorizaban a los ciudadanos y destruían lo que estuviese en su paso, era claro que tenían el control total de esa zona de la ciudad.

-Tendran que esperar hasta la noche para que sea seguro salir.

-(Eren) Oh diablos, justo ahora que ya estábamos por partir.

-(Armin) Lo se, si tan solo hubiésemos sabido que Bakugo estaba cerca. Hubiésemos preparado todo mejor.

-(Videl) No desesperen, lo que sea que este pasando no puede durar mucho. Todo el mundo sabe que Bakugo odia estar en cualquier lugar que no se la capital, asi que los asuntos que este haciendo aquí debe concluirlos pronto.

-(Midoriya) (Jejeje si supiera).

-(Kagome) Tiene que haber una forma de llegar a nuestro dirigible y marcharnos.

-Bueno, pues a menos que despeguen rápidamente, no les recomiendo intentarlo, los derribara como a los de otro dirigible hace rato.

-(Mikasa) Oh, si, vimos eso.

-Escuchen, pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten e igual salir cuando deseen, solo no atraigan la atención indeseada.

-(Rivaille) Descuide, no nos quedaremos demasiado. Tenemos que buscar la forma de llegar a nuestra nave y escapar.

-Bueno, si realmente quieren hacerlo, puede haber una manera.

-(Marco) ¿Cuál manera? ¿Hay otro camino?

-La alcantarilla de esta calle es un camino directo a la zona de dirigibles, hay un pequeño edificio en esta que conecta al alcantarillado, si van por abajo, seguro estarán ahí pronto y sin ser vistos. Claro que ya estando fuera, no tendran protección alguna.

-(Eren) Debemos intentarlo entonces, bajemos ahora mismo.

-(Jean) ¿Se te fundio el cerebro? A plena luz del dia, el solo salir del edificio sera un suicidio.

-(Midoriya) Cierto, debemos esperar a la noche. Sera mas seguro entonces.

-Astrid y Kuroko quiza no tengan hasta la noche.

-(Kristoff) Bueno, sera peor si nos atrapan ahora, pues los encontraran tambien.

-(Rivaille) Has caso Eren, ellos son listos, se esconderán. Cuando sea seguro nos reuniremos y partiremos de aquí.

-…solo espero que estén a salvo.

En la zona rica del centro de la ciudad, Gohan observaba desde su hogar como Bakugo llegaba al que era el edificio real, , sabia a la perfeccion que no importaba si era breve o mucho el tiempo que el rubio estuviese ahí, las cosas saldrían mal, tanto para la familia real, como para todos en la ciudad. Un poco molesto, regreso al interior de su habitación y pensó en ese desagradable sujeto.

-Bakugo Tsk, es casi tan molesto como Axrex. Ambos hacen de este mundo un sufirimiento eterno, incluso las grandes ciudades de reinos como este pagan caro sus caprichos. Si tan solo hubiese alguien…alguien que le hiciera frente…alguien que tuviera el poder para enfrentarlos…tsk… ¡Que rabia me da! ¡Los odio a los dos!

En ese momento sintio una especie de oleada de poder surgir de su propio cuerpo, asi como una fuerte onda que hizo salir volando de su lugar algunos objetos y estrellarse contra las paredes. El joven quedo anonadado, no entendia que fue lo que acababa de pasar, mas por alguna razón, todo lo sintio extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué…¿Qué esta pasando?...

-Gohan hijo, escuche un ruido, ¡¿Qué hiciste que tiraste todo?!

-¡Lo siento mama, en seguida lo recojo!

-Ah, no es tiempo de tener rabietas, date cuenta de la precaria situación. Voy con tu hermano y tu padre abajo, por favor no hagas tonterías.

-Claro, no te preocupes… (¿Qué…ha sido ese poder?).

-[Mientras menos sepas, sera mejor para ti].

-Esos chicos, el señor Rivaille, debo encontrarlos. Ellos saben que esta pasando.

Continuara…

 **Las cosas se están poniendo mal para nuestros amigos. Un problema resuelto y otro nuevo llego, próximamente veremos una batalla entre nuestros protagonistas y su enemigo Bakugo. Estén pendientes del fic, porque aun habrá grandes aventuras y enfrentamientos, mientras nos acercamos al centro del reino, Ciudad Capital.**


	33. Chapter 33 Batalla contra Bakugo

**Ya estamos de vuelta, nuevamente agradezco los reviews, me alegra ver que hay gente que disfruta de esta extraña locura que estoy creando, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante. Por cierto, lamento los horrores ortográficos que haya tenido en los últimos caps, sucede que deshabilite sin querer el auto corrector y no me percate, ya lo solucione así que en este no debe haber tantos.**

 **Capítulo 33: Batalla contra Bakugo**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Las cosas en el portalero se encontraban en una tranquila e inusual calma. Aquellos dentro de la maqueta permanecían observando hacia el exterior, sus hogares, las diferentes dimensiones, además de la nueva afectada, se encontraban detenidas en una especie de esfera luminosa de tiempo y espacio, una medida para ahorrar tiempo, pero que nadie estaba seguro de cuanto duraría y mucho menos, si Axrex, aquel misterioso ser que les salvo, podría protegerlas de nuevo, así como a ellos mismos. Por su parte, el peligris junto con Diego, continuaban revisando los últimos libros que trajo con su poder, tras búsquedas fallidas anteriores, ya estaban en el buen camino, para lograr comunicarse con el equipo de salvamento enviado al otro universo.

-Creo que lo he encontrado Axrex.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo he encontrado, un método efectivo para entablar comunicación con otro universo.

-Déjame revisar. Comunicación multiuniversal, bla, bla, bla, peligros y riesgos, cuidados a tener en cuenta. Lotería, la comunicación entre universos puede realizarse enviando a personas ya sea de forma física o espiritualmente.

-¿Espiritualmente? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es lo que reviso. Si bien enviar a alguien físicamente es un método directo, conlleva el problema de no poder traer de vuelta a esa persona desde el universo enviado. La forma espiritual, consiste en sumir a una persona en un trance profundo, separando el espíritu y mente de este ser, por completo de su parte física, el espíritu es más flexible que el cuerpo, de manera que puede ser traído de vuelta desde el universo del que se le envió.

-Parece que tendremos que usar la manera espiritual.

-No está exenta de problemas, aquí dice que la manera espiritual es más fácil y segura, pero no tan efectiva, pues tampoco se debe dejar el espíritu demasiado tiempo fuera de su cuerpo o podría no regresar a este jamás. Lo que significa que tendremos tiempo límite, máximo diez o quince minutos.

-Sera más que suficiente, podremos comunicarnos con Eren y los otros, explicarles la situación aquí y entenderán que deben darse prisa.

-Tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si acabas de decir…

-Se lo que dije, pero Diego, lo que estamos por hacer, jamás lo he hecho, quizá nadie en este universo lo haya hecho. Pude enviar a Eren y los otros sin problema gracias a Riven, mas esta vez no hay garantía si quiera de que lleguemos al universo correcto. Además se trata de un procedimiento que requerirá gran poder, puedo enlazar un alma con mis poderes como si de una cuerda se tratase para así traerle de vuelta, pero no sé si pueda soportar tanto tiempo como el que se establece aquí, también es peligroso pues al ser algo nuevo, no sé cómo me afecte, hay riesgo para las otras dimensiones.

-No me digas esas cosas Axrex. No puedes ponerte así ahora, no cuando finalmente tenemos la solución en nuestras manos.

-Quizá la tengamos, pero dime, aun usando mi poder y el collar, ¿Cómo daremos con el universo correcto? Y He igual de importante, ¿La alma de quien va a ser enviada a otro universo? Ten en cuenta que hay riesgo de muerte.

-Por eso ni te preocupes, dudo que alguien en la maqueta quiera tomar el puesto, así que yo me arriesgare. Puedes enviar mi alma a ese otro universo.

-Puedes morir, ¿No te preocupa eso?

-Seguro puedes revivirme, eres un todopoderoso ¿No?

-Pues sí, aunque con todo esto, hasta yo tengo mis dudas.

-Ah, no importa, igual lo hare.

-Un problema resuelto, ¿Y el de dar con el universo correcto?

-Cierto, no pensé en eso. Necesitamos algo que nos ayude a enfocar el poder. Así como Riven, ojala la fotografía de Armin sirviera, pero seguro la necesitas para abrir la puerta del collar, lo que significa que necesitamos algo más que pueda concentrarse, como un objeto, una pertenencia, una emoción… ¡Alex!

-¿Qué?

-Él le tiene cierto odio a Eren, si pudiera concentrar esa emoción sería de gran utilidad para enfocarnos a ellos, mi alma podría aparecer frente suyo y darles la información. ¡De hecho creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo! ¡Solo necesitamos…

Un estruendo en el portalero, seguido de muchos gritos hizo reaccionar a los dos, vieron en la parte superior como una de las puertas, la cual descendía rápidamente hacia ellos, estaba desvaneciéndose creando solo la oscuridad en su interior. Sabiendo lo que pasaba, Axrex concentro su poder a gran velocidad, para disparar el destello blanco el cual envolvió por completo la dimensión en otra esfera luminosa, congelándola y frenando la destrucción. El chico cayó al suelo por eso y fue ayudado por su compañero, ambos observaron la nueva dimensión afectada que flotaba frente suyo.

-Sigue propagándose… este poder… continua fluyendo de forma invisible…

-Y ahora son doce las dimensiones afectadas Axrex.

-No tenemos opción, haremos lo que dices, espero que tu idea funcione.

-¡Chinga tu madre, Eren!

-…esa voz es de Alex, ah, créeme, funcionara.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

-(Bakugo) ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya vinimos al palacio y ya nos fuimos! ¡Volvamos al dirigible, de inmediato!

-Como ordene mi señor.

-Ah y señora Bulma, no se equivoque, no pensamos retirarnos. Seguiremos por aquí un tiempo, después de todo estoy buscando algo importante.

-¿Seguirán aquí? Pero si ya…

-Cállese, ¿No entiende? Usted y su familia no importan, lo que importa es tras lo que estoy, así que seguiremos aquí, quieran o no. Harán más fácil el trabajo mientras no intervengan, le sugiero avise a la ciudad que siga con su vida, igual tratare que mis hombres tengan… el trato más amable posible.

-Tsk…

-Perfecto, ya nos entendemos.

A gran distancia del palacio real, los hombres de Bakugo acataban la orden de su superior, dar el trato más amable posible. Si bien evitaban incendiar o saquear casas, negocios y edificios, aun atormentaban y maltrataban a los habitantes, los cuales no tenían ninguna forma de defenderse.

-¡No sean idiotas! ¡Muévanse! ¡Anden! ¡Usen esas inútiles piernas!

-¡Nos movemos señor, nos movemos!

-¡Estorbo! ¡Inútil! ¡Haz caso cuando te hable!

-¡Como usted ordene! ¡No me haga daño!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste idiota?! ¡Dímelo en la cara si tienes el valor de hacerlo!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi error! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!

Las personas eran amedrentadas, atacadas, golpeadas, todo de forma constante y tortuosa, esa era la definición de amabilidad de los cobradores, la cual seguía siendo una manera terrible, pero lo mejor que podían esperar tomando en cuenta su forma más agresiva habitual. Mientras el día avanzaba, Bakugo finalmente regreso a la zona de dirigibles, encontrando que los restos de la nave que derribo seguían ahí, pero más importante aún, era la presencia de un dirigible muy familiar para él.

-¡Vaya! ¡Miren nada más! ¡Justo lo que estaba buscando! ¡Con que el inútil de Deku y sus amigos ya estaban aquí!

-Mis hombres dicen que no han visto ningún movimiento en la nave señor.

-¿Y crees que saldrán? ¡Es obvio que no, pedazo de mierda! ¡Se deben estar escondiendo dentro! ¡Dense prisa y entren a la fuerza o yo mismo lo hare pedazos como a los de la otra nave!

-¡Como usted ordene señor! ¡Enviare a los hombres de inmediato!

-¡Pues hazlo ya o te matare!

Los cobradores fueron por un ariete en su nave y se dirigieron a la otra, la cual era mucho menor y prácticamente hecha por un aficionado. Embistieron la puerta principal sin conseguir derribarla, pero el ruido fue suficiente para poner en alerta a Astrid y Kuroko.

-Deben ser esos hombres, seguro reconocieron la nave, intentan entrar.

-Parece que tenemos un gran problema.

-Iré por mi hacha, te traeré algún arma también, no nos capturaran sin pelear.

-No nos capturaran si nos ven.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tranquila, confía en mí, no es necesario pelear, no aun.

-[CRASH]

-Oh, han entrado.

-Sígueme, vayamos al otro cuarto.

Los dos se encerraron en una habitación y Kuroko le dijo a Astrid que le abrazara, que guardase silencio total y por nada del mundo hiciera el menor ruido aunque la joven tenía duda decidió acatar la orden. Escucharon como los hombres recorrían su nave, inspeccionándolo por completo y finalmente oyeron pasos frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando ahí a dos cobradores. Mientras Kuroko permanecía serio, la joven por poco se alteró pues estaban a plena vista de ellos, estos entraron en la habitación observando con cuidado todo en el interior.

-No hay nadie aquí, vamos a la otra habitación.

-No parece que haya nadie en la nave.

Astrid no entendía lo que pasaba, era obvio que ellos dos estaban ahí. Los hombres salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras suyo, solo entonces Kuroko respiro con calma y volteo a ver a su amiga que seguía abrazándolo.

-Tranquila, puedes respirar, pero será mejor hablar en susurros.

-¿Cómo? Estamos aquí, ¿Cómo no nos vieron delante de ellos?

-Tengo la habilidad de hacer que mi presencia sea prácticamente invisible, por eso en ocasiones parezco salir de la nada para ustedes. Simplemente extendí un poco ese don para cubrirte a ti también, de forma que fuimos invisibles a sus ojos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto, no por nada seguimos libres.

-Eres un sujeto muy extraño Kuroko, pero me alegro, gracias a ti no nos capturaron.

-No es nada, pero debemos tener cuidado. Algo me dice que seguimos estando en una situación delicada.

-¿Crees poder usar ese don para que escapemos de la nave?

-Lo dudo, habrá tanta gente afuera, que seguro alguien terminara viéndonos, debemos permanecer aquí dentro.

-Ah, espero que los demás la estén pasando mejor que nosotros.

A no mucha distancia, el equipo se encontraba aun en el departamento de la joven Videl, si bien de momento estaban a salvo, el de mayor tensión estaba próximo, cada segundo que pasaba era uno más próximo al momento de su plan, ya tenían ubicado un acceso al alcantarillado, por lo que llegar al dirigible seria la parte sencilla, más el escape seguía siendo uno muy complicado.

-(Rivaille) Si conseguimos abordar todos tendremos una pequeña ventaja, siempre y cuando los otros dos sigan dentro, no será necesario mostrarnos ante Bakugo y sus hombres.

-(Eren) ¿No tienes forma de comunicarte con ellos, Kaito?

-(Riven) Podrías utilizar uno de esos aparatos tecnológicos que haces aparecer.

-No es tan simple, no creo que pueda enlazar con la máquina de Izuku, dudo que si quiera sean compatibles.

-(Mikasa) Ni si quiera es una buena idea en realidad. Aun si lograra comunicarse, hay tanta posibilidad de que el mensaje lo escuchen ellos, como de que lo escuchen nuestros enemigos. Estaríamos delatando la presencia de ellos, si es que siguen escondidos.

-Ah, esto es muy estresante.

-(Kagome) No pierdas la cabeza. Mejor concentrémonos en llegar con bien hasta el dirigible, hemos dejado la totalidad de nuestras armas en él, de conseguir abordar estaremos armados y tendremos posibilidad de dar pelea. Si nos atrapan antes, bueno… creo que podemos olvidarnos del resto de nuestro viaje.

-No es una opción, hay demasiadas personas en casa contando con nosotros. Quizá un ataque frontal pueda darnos algo de tiempo.

-(Naruto) Claro, transfórmate en titán, después de todo lo que queremos es llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-(Rivaille) No harás eso Eren, no a menos que sea muy necesario. Recuerda que ese sujeto puede crear explosiones de sus manos, eso lo convierte en un adversario muy peligroso.

-(Midoriya) Sumando el apoyo de sus hombres, tendríamos un resultado desfavorable.

-(Videl) No estoy muy segura de entender todo lo que dicen. Pero creo que deberían tomar las cosas calma, ¿Enfrentar a Bakugo? Eso es prácticamente suicidio. Personalmente prefiero solo pasar un mal rato que a tener que lidiar cara a cara con él.

-(Armin) Es difícil de explicar, pero probablemente debamos enfrentarlo de todos modos. Mientras realizamos nuestro viaje el ha estado siguiéndonos, dispuesto a detenernos.

-(Marco) Incluso logro hacer desaparecer a Eren por completo, termino en un sitio muy alejado en solo un instante.

-Magia, no hay otra explicación. No me sorprende que Bakugo tenga acceso a ella, después de todo siempre ha sido un partidario fiel de Axrex ¡Brrr! Solo de mencionar el nombre de ese tipo tiemblo, gracias al cielo nunca han venido juntos.

-(Jean) Pues si no conseguimos retirarnos pronto quizá el mismo Axrex venga aquí y si eso llegase a pasar, todo el mundo en esta ciudad correrá un riesgo real.

-…saben, en este momento me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlos dejado entrar.

-(Kristoff) No es nuestra intención asustarte, discúlpanos. Veras que pronto partiremos de aquí y entonces podrás dejar de preocuparte, es más, si esos hombres llegasen a volver, niega que nos conoces, nosotros haremos lo mismo.

-(Kagome) De esa forma tu estarás protegida.

-Bien, creo que eso me da cierto alivio.

-(Eren) ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?

-(Naruto) Apenas está empezando la tarde, hay que seguir aquí un par de horas.

-(Riven) Por lo menos los cobradores ya no están en esta área, aunque esa columna de humo que veo a la distancia me está diciendo más o menos por donde están ahora.

-(Mikasa) Arrasaran con la ciudad mientras nos buscan, lamento no poder ayudar a las personas, pero con algo de suerte, todo se solucionara al final, así como sucedió en nuestro hogar.

-(Armin) Por supuesto, seguro que todo será como antes, al menos, lo más parecido posible.

Lo que fue solo un comentario positivo y alentador, fue algo que resonó dentro de la mente de Eren. Un final como el anterior, se referían a sus viajes entre dimensiones en su propio universo, cuando todo se reestableció a su verdadera forma, sin embargo al final de esa aventura se habían separado, sabiendo que nunca volverían a verse. Por un juego del destino, acontecimientos de otro universo los reunieron nuevamente, gracias a eso conoció a nuevas personas, entre ellas su hijo y de Levi. Si todo terminaba como en su aventura anterior, significaba que tras despedirse, nunca volverían a verse en absoluto, que Riven pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo. El pensamiento basto para hacerlo sentirse preocupado, pues tras el tiempo pasado, no se hacía a la idea de no volver a ver a Riven. Su semblante fue notado únicamente por su esposo, el cual tenía una idea de los pensamientos de su pareja, mas decidió no comentar nada al respecto y continuo deliberando con el resto sobre posibles formas de acción.

Un par de horas transcurrieron, la noche se estaba presentando en la ciudad, la cual en algunos distritos se apreciaba destrucción y dolor, pues pese a controlarse, los hombres de Bakugo igual fueron muy violentos con la mayoría de los ciudadanos. El rubio estaba dejando su traje habitual negro, por uno que poseía desde su vida en ILEGAND, un cambio a mejor según el mismo, pues aunque nunca lo admitiría menos aun en presencia de Axrex, odiaba el uniforme que utilizaban. Dentro del dirigible, Kuroko y Astrid continuaban ocultos por muy poco, pues si bien los hombres salieron, aún estaban rondando fuera de la nave, entre tanto el resto de aventureros, estaban saliendo del departamento, siendo acompañados por la joven, hasta el callejón donde estaba la alcantarilla.

-Listo, ya está abierta, solo tienen que bajar y seguir el camino, ya en aquel lugar estarán por su cuenta.

-(Eren) Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-No ha sido nada, anden apúrense antes de que alguien pase por aquí.

Apenas bajo el último, la joven cerro la alcantarilla y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, subió hasta su piso, entro al departamento, encendió la luz y se topó con la presencia de tres desconocidos dentro, los cuales portaban familiares uniformes negros.

-Ah…

-Vaya, vaya, que linda jovencita. Sabes una cosa, ¿Tenemos curiosidad por lo que te vimos hacer hace unos momentos?

-Yo…yo…yo no sé de qué hablan.

-Jaja, eres mala mintiendo ¿Sabias? Atrápenla.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No se me acerquen! ¡Déjenme!

-Démonos prisa muchachos, saben que a él no le gusta esperar.

Los hombres se llevaron a la chica, poniéndose en marcha a la zona de dirigibles. En el alcantarillado, el grupo estaba avanzando lo más pronto posible, sin tener la menor idea de lo sucedido recién, no paso mucho tiempo para que encontrasen la escalera que debía llevar a la superficie, cuando Rivaille estuvo junto a la puerta abrió ligeramente para verificar el exterior. Estaban a unos ochenta metros de su dirigible, podrían llegar si pasaban rápidamente, aprovechando otros dirigibles mayores como cubierta, solo deberían tener cuidado con los cobradores que seguían vigilando el área.

-Rápido y en silencio, hay tres dirigibles antes del nuestro, si notan que esos hombres voltean ocúltense, no los enfrenten por ningún motivo.

La oscuridad era justo el aliado que necesitaban, permitía que avanzaran sin ser descubiertos por los hombres que vigilaban en parejas. Justo como Rivaille dijo, al haber riesgo de ser descubiertos, se detenían en las naves, esperando que fuese seguro avanzar nuevamente. Todos estaban en conjunto en la tercera nave, teniendo la suya ya próxima, solo debían darle la vuelta para llegar a la puerta, solo que al hacerlo fueron recibidos por una potente explosión que los hizo salir volando para estrellarse contra el suelo.

-(Eren) Tsk, ¿Qué diablos?

-Miren nada más, ¿A quiénes tenemos aquí?

-(Rivaille) Demonios, no puede ser.

-(Midoriya) Bakugo…

Su enemigo estaba frente suyo con varios hombres detrás, mostraba una sonrisa macabra y tenía extendido su brazo derecho con la mano abierta, clara muestra de que seguía dispuesto a atacarle, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue su cambio de aspecto, pues antes usaba un uniforme negro muy similar al del resto de los hombres, mas ahora estaba prácticamente descubierto desde al abdomen hacia arriba, portaba una larga capa roja, pantalones azules, botas blancas, así como varios collares alrededor del cuello.

-Los felicito, gracias a ustedes he podido usar de nuevo el conjunto que más me agrada, aunque creo que es uno que el inepto de Deku ya conoce perfectamente.

-Pensé que habrías tirado tu ropa vieja, nunca creí que aún lo conservaras.

-Claro que no, esto que ves aquí, es buen gusto, nunca me desharía de él.

-Dudo que puedas usarlo normalmente, si vistes el uniforme de los hombres de Axrex todo el tiempo.

-Más cuidado con tus palabras, pues podrían ser las ultimas que digas antes de que te aniquile.

-(Rivaille) No sigas su juego Midoriya. Nos has descubierto, felicidades por hacerlo, ahora me doy cuenta que no logramos llegar hasta nuestra nave por mera suerte. ¿Cómo has sabido de nuestro plan?

-Tal vez solo tenga un dirigible ahora, pero sigo teniendo muchos hombres bajo mi mando en él y resulta que algunos vieron su patético intento de llegar a escondidas y han traído a una persona, que completo la información.

Dos hombres aparecieron trayendo consigo a la joven Videl, la cual tenía un ojo morado, marca clara de que fue golpeada para que diera información.

-(Mikasa) ¡Videl!

-Lo siento…no pude callarme.

-(Jean) ¡Déjala ir Maldito!

-(Marco) Ella nada tiene que ver en esto.

-Ciertamente no es alguien de gran importancia, solo es una simple joven que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con ustedes. Pero verán, dada la situación actual, en la que ustedes representan una gran amenaza, es necesario mostrarle a la gente, que sin importar la acción, por más pequeña que sea, todos serán severamente castigados, solo hemos sido indulgentes con ella, por ser la primer persona que atrapamos en acto de traición.

-(Kristoff) Eres un miserable sin remedio.

-(Naruto) Solo un pedazo de basura como tú y tus hombres atacan a una dama indefensa, ¡Me dan asco! ¡Bola de Alcornoques!

-Que boca más grande tienes, ojala seas así de bueno peleando, porque créanme, pienso divertirme un rato antes de acabar con la mayoría de ustedes.

-(Riven) ¿Mayoría? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Verán, son del interés de Axrex, almenos algunos, por lo tanto, no acabare con todos, pero empezare con los más irritantes primero.

-(Eren) Ya basta de juegos, no nos pueden detener, ni sus hombres, ni tú, ni mucho menos Axrex, seguiremos adelante cueste lo que cueste.

-Perfecto, es bueno ver que darán desafío. Una pelea no sería divertida si solo se rindieran.

-Si una pelea quieres, es lo que tendrás.

-(Armin) ¿Eren que estás haciendo?

-(Kagome) No tenemos armas.

-Claro que sí, yo soy un arma propia. Les daré un poco de ventaja, úsenla bien.

-Padre no lo hagas.

-Eren.

-…Heichou…

-No bajes la guardia.

-Descuide, no lo hare.

Eren corrió alejándose de todos ya que necesitaba espacio para su transformación, los hombres de Bakugo fueron de inmediato tras suyo, algunos aprovechando el momento para rodear al resto. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia, Eren mordió su mano justo cuando cuatro de esos sujetos lo alcanzaban. Un brillante y poderoso rayo cayó desde el cielo provocando una explosión en el suelo, los sujetos salieron proyectados en diferentes direcciones mientras un enorme cuerpo comenzaba a materializarse en el lugar. Pese a tener una idea de lo que pasaría, Bakugo aun así se impresiono, mas cambio ese sentimiento por uno de emoción, pues a la vez que el gran cuerpo crecía, lo hacia su deseo de enfrentar a Eren.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto será divertido!

Los hombres que rodearon al resto quedaron petrificados, de forma que estos pudieron huir sin problema al dirigible, Kristoff y Jean acabaron con los sujetos que tenían a Videl para luego llevarla con ellos, la joven estaba sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que aquel joven que se veía ordinario, pudiera volverse uno de aquellos monstruos de los que siempre oyó. Su enemigo les dejo pasar, pues sabía que no se atreverían a escapar mientras su compañero siguiera aquí y tenía toda la intención del mundo de acabar con ese titán y luego con sus amigos.

-Perfecto, finalmente, un buen desafío.

El enorme titán se alzaba en el lugar estando en posición de ataque, Eren sabía que pelear contra un objetivo de menor tamaño sería difícil, mas contaba con la experiencia de los combates con el Axrex que él conocía, aun así, las propias habilidades de Bakugo haría en el enfrentamiento adverso. Este uso sus explosiones a modo de propulsor para elevarse en el aire hasta la altura de Eren, nuevamente las utilizo para dirigirse a él y disparar reiteradamente contra el castaño, este uso sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro evitando recibir el ataque directo, lo que no esperaba era sentir a Bakugo justo entre los brazos, el cual disparo directo a los ojos, destruyéndolos y luego bajando al suelo mientras reía, pues logro cegar a su oponente.

-Ja, parece que los titanes no son tan temibles como todos dicen.

-(Tsk, demonios…estoy ciego).

-(Naruto) ¡Eren está en problemas!

-(Rivaille) Kaito, ve a apoyarlo por mientras.

-No quiero hacerlo, solo quiero irme de aquí.

-¡Hazlo ahora o yo mismo te asesino!

Kaito se transformó en Latíos el cual voló hacia su compañero, Midoriya consiguió abrir la puerta del dirigible permitiendo el ingreso de todos, comenzaron a llamar a sus compañeros los cuales vinieron desde el cuarto de las armas.

-(Mikasa) Gracias al cielo se encuentran a salvo.

-(Astrid) Por poco no, fue gracias a Kuroko que no nos descubrieron.

-(Riven) ¿Cómo? Seguro que esos hombres entraron.

-(Kuroko) Es algo difícil de explicar, y hablando de explicaciones, ¿Qué está pasando afuera?

-(Rivaille) Eren está peleando contra Bakugo, tenemos que alzar esta cosa y apoyarlo lo antes posible.

-(Kristoff) ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda!

El grito de Kristoff hizo que Jean y Marco volvieran encontrando que su amigo estaba luchando por cerrar la puerta, pues varios de los cobradores estaban intentando entrar a la nave. Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron en su auxilio, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para conseguir cerrar la puerta, impidiéndoles el acceso a los hombres.

-(Jean) Marco, ve por algo que nos ayude a bloquearla. Cajas, tablas, lo que sea de utilidad.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Nosotros resistiremos amigo, ve y date prisa.

El chico salió corriendo en busca de cualquier objeto de ayuda, obteniendo apoyo de Armin y Naruto en el proceso. En la cubierta, Midoriya estaba preparando todo para el despegue de emergencia, más pronto noto que tenían hombres apuntándoles desde otros dirigibles, volviendo muy peligroso el escape.

-Tenemos grandes problemas.

-(Astrid) No podremos enfrentarlos a todos, no desde aquí.

-(Riven) Necesitamos alguien rápido que los enfrente. ¡Latíos! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve ahora!

Los ojos de Eren ya se habían reestablecido cuando escucharon la llamada de Riven, notando la precaria situación de sus compañeros.

-Lo siento, deberás encargarte de Bakugo solo por ahora, vendré en cuanto sea posible.

-(Acaba con ellos Latíos).

-Vaya, miren nada más, el albino volador se va a ayudar al resto de los ineptos, que lastima que eso no vaya a servir de nada, pues todos van a caer aquí. ¡Muere, Maldito!

Bakugo comenzó a disparar muchas explosiones contra las piernas del titán el cual recibió el ataque demasiado rápido para evitarlo, fue gracias a su poder que estas podían regenerarse aun mientras eran atacadas, ventaja que Eren utilizo para sujetar un trozo de un edificio cercano y lanzar el bloque de concreto contra su enemigo, Bakugo siguió disparando destruyendo el bloque y levantando un gran humo que cubrió el lugar, sin lugar a dudas era un rival que no poseía temor alguno.

-Si esa es tu mejor opción, lamento decirte que no funcionar… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eren apareció rápidamente entre el humo dando una fuerte pisada que levanto el suelo y causo que Bakugo saliera volando para terminar rodando en el suelo. Cuando se recuperó, se levantó mostrando gran molestia en sus ojos, así como un deseo asesino contra el titán.

-Nada mal, usaste el bloque como distracción. Pero lamento decirte que aquí yo sigo teniendo la ventaja.

Enfoco una mano y con la otra concentro un rayo de poder el cual si bien era delgado, seguía siendo un ataque poderoso, con el que consiguió cercenar el brazo izquierdo de Eren en un instante, el miembro cayo contra el suelo y el titán dio un fuerte grito pues el rayo era incandescente e inclusive quemo la piel circundante.

-(Estas lleno de sorpresas Bakugo, pero no eres el único).

Mientras Bakugo sonreía, observo como un nuevo brazo comenzaba a materializarse, reemplazando por completo el miembro recién perdido, que ya se estaba desintegrando en tierra.

-(Yo también tengo mis habilidades, así que no me subestimes).

El titán lanzo un poderoso grito como desafío, el cual fue tan poderoso que hizo salir volando rocas, desprender árboles, romper ventanas, estrellar un dirigible y lanzar por el aire a Bakugo, solo que en esta ocasión, consiguió aterrizar perfectamente evitando lesiones.

-Tsk, desgraciado, no pienses que emparejaste la situación ¡Voy a Matarte!

Dentro del dirigible, Videl observo desde una ventana la batalla desarrollándose, Kagome que la estaba atendiendo, la retiro de ahí y cerró la ventana.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ellos se harán cargo de todo.

-No comprendo lo que pasa, hace unos días todo estaba en paz y ahora hay un titán en plena ciudad peleando con Bakugo.

-Lamento que te vieras involucrada en esto, no era nuestra intención que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

-Agth, ¿Y si cae sobre nosotras? ¿Y si Bakugo explota la nave?

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Cálmate!

-Moriremos aquí, nunca regresare a casa, nunca volveré… a verlo a el…

-(Ah Gohan)… Escúchame bien Videl, te prometo que volverás a verlo, por eso… confía en nosotros.

La joven no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar ante la incertidumbre de la situación y fue consolada por la otra joven que trato de seguir revisándola, ninguna tenía idea que Kuroko estuvo escuchando fuera tras la puerta, solo para irse un momento después. En la cubierta, las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para el resto de los tripulantes, pues estaban usando cualquier objeto lo suficientemente grande para cubrirse de los disparos que recibían, estos impedían que Rivaille pudiese ir a apoyar a Eren ya que estaban siendo atacados desde múltiples direcciones. Latíos sobrevolaba sobre ellos, atacando velozmente a sus oponentes y neutralizándolos de paso, más el gran número de hombres volvía peligrosa la situación inclusive para él. Una ráfaga de disparos estuvo siguiéndolo de cerca hasta que logro ponerse a salvo sobre el globo de un enorme dirigible.

-Esto no es nada divertido…quiero irme a casa.

-(No es momento para que pienses en desertar).

-¿Kaito? ¿Te estoy escuchando en mi cabeza?

-(Así es y no pienses en cambiar de lugar ahora. Ya has enfrentado cosas peores que hombres armados, vuelve a volar y sigue protegiendo a los demás, ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible, no dejes que los hombres de Bakugo y el tomen la ventaja).

-Pero son muchos…

-(¡Hazlo con una maldita sea!)

-Estoy pensando que no fue tan buena idea volver a fusionarme contigo…ah…esto es lo que me gano por ser tan travieso. ¡Aquí voy!

El albino alzo rápidamente el vuelo para embestir a unos hombres que estaban en otra aeronave, consiguiendo pelear con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo hasta lograr derrotar a todos en su cercanía, fue de esa forma que sus amigos tuvieron finalmente un punto seguro del fuego recibido.

-(Armin) ¡Ahora hay que salir ahora!

-(Rivaille) Encárguense de los demás hombres con Latíos, yo iré con Eren.

Mikasa, Armin y Rivaille salieron con el equipo de maniobras, usando los otros dirigibles para poder desplazarse, los primeros dos se acercaron hasta otras unidades de hombres, aterrizando entre ellos y enfrentándolos con sus armas. Rivaille salto entre los dirigibles, acercándose a un muro donde Eren termino retrocediendo a causa de el gran número de explosiones que recibía, Bakugo estaba concentrado en su ataque para desgastar el cuerpo del titán sin ser consciente del peligro que se acercaba. Rivaille salto desde el dirigible más cercano y haciendo uso de toda su habilidad paso velozmente utilizando sus cuchillas para atacar a Bakugo, este vio el reflejo de las cuchillas y consiguió moverse para evitar el ataque directo, sin embargo Rivaille aun en el suelo uso su equipo de maniobras para dar una rápida vuelta y embestir a Bakugo lanzándolo lejos de Eren y causando que entrara dentro de un dirigible al estrellarse.

-Si te metes con Eren, te metes conmigo.

En la cubierta Riven observo la gran hazaña de Rivaille, emocionándose por completo. Si bien no era su verdadero padre, era increíble la habilidad y precisión que tuvo para realizar ese ataque. La batalla se desarrollaba en la zona de aterrizaje y en las cercanías, los habitantes huían del lugar, abandonaban los edificios, sus hogares, no estaban seguros de lo que sucedía, pero la presencia de un aterrador titán, así como las reiteradas ráfagas de disparos, eran más que suficientes para hacer que cualquiera huyera. Solo un joven corría en dirección a la batalla, pues tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, más la gran cantidad de personas le hacían imposible el avance.

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito pasar! ¡Tengo que llegar a ese lugar! ¡Déjenme ir hacia haya!

Gohan sintió como era sujetado por su camisa y jalado fuertemente a un callejón, cuando alzo la vista vio a un joven de cabello y ojos celestes con una expresión seria mirándole.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Creo que la situación se salió de control, necesito un poco de ayuda.

-¿Ah?

Continuara…

 **Como les prometí, esta vez tuvimos un enfrentamiento, el cual no ha terminado aún. Y no solo eso, sino que nuevamente Kuroko actúa de maneras misteriosas. ¿Qué está sucediendo en realidad? ¿Cómo saldrá el equipo de esto? Faltan reinos por visitar y misterios que revelar, sigan leyendo este extraño fic para saber lo que sucederá.**


	34. Chapter 34 Un Despertar Oportuno

**La batalla no ha terminado, Eren y sus amigos siguen en problemas, así como las personas en el portalero, comencemos con el nuevo capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por Cierto, puedo decirles que oficialmente, este es el fic mas largo que he hecho, ya supero a su predecesor Viajes Entre Dimensiones y aun no estamos en el final D:**

 **Capítulo 34: Un Despertar Oportuno**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-No te preocupes gato, todo estará bien.

Alex estaba entrando al hogar que compartía con sus amigos dispuesto a dormir un poco, para recobrar fuerza y cordura, lo que nunca espero fue que una nube de humo lo envolviera e hiciera desaparecer, el gato que cayó de sus brazos al suelo tan solo miro confundido el lugar sin entender lo ocurrido. Lo siguiente que el joven supo, es que estaba entre un montón de libros y Diego le extendía la mano.

-Hay por favor.

-Parece que estas bien Alex.

-Sí, ya tengo mi tamaño de regreso, lo cual me alegra, mas no puedo evitar pensar que el que me trajeran con ustedes no es solo para que les de quejas.

-Necesitamos un poco de ayuda, puede que encontráramos la forma de hablar con los chicos y tú eres una parte vital de eso.

-No me gusta cómo está poniéndose esto.

Diego y Axrex le explicaron al recién llegado la manera de entablar comunicación, incluyendo la importancia de proyectar su sentimiento de odio hacia Eren.

-Bueno ayudare. Pero no sé cómo piensas guardar mi emoción de ira y odio. No pienso acompañarte en esta idea loca, eso que te quede muy claro.

-Por suerte creo que tengo una manera de lograrlo. Hice bien en guardar esto todo este tiempo.

-¿Tu celular? No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Activare la grabación se sonido, tu solo deja salir toda esa ira reprimida sin ninguna medida y entonces para la grabación.

-Hey tu Axrex, ¿De verdad esto va a funcionar?

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos, anda date prisa u otra dimensión podría colapsar.

-Jajajaja…

-¿Ah?

-Amigos míos. Me voy a soltar y créanme que será un desfile de insultos, que no han escuchado en su vida. Jajajaja.

-A veces me das miedo amigo.

-Entonces, Comenzare [Grabando] Eren… ¡HIJO DE P…

Como el joven advirtió, un gran número de insultos, rabia, enojo, ira, indignación y hasta deseo asesino salió de sus palabras, llenando la grabación del dispositivo, con solo cinco minutos, el discurso de odio termino y pauso la grabación.

-Ah…se siente bien dejar todo salir. Aquí tienes Diego.

-…Tú tienes grandes problemas…

-Alex… creo que te acabas de acreditar un título de odio el cual nadie podrá robarte jamás…y dado que soy el vigilante del portalero, de todo este universo, tómalo como un decreto oficial.

-Bueno, ya conseguí pasar a la historia. Eso me basta. Que tengan suerte en lo que están haciendo, ¿Puedes regresarme con mi gato?

Axrex lo mando de vuelta y el chico estuvo de regreso en su hogar, al no encontrar a su mascota, salió a buscarlo, encontrando las miradas de muchas personas sobre él.

-…Tomen foto si quieren, dura más tiempo.

Entre tanto los otros dos, estaban preparando todo para su comunicación.

-Tenías razón, con la proyección de ira de ese chico, sin dudas encontraras a Eren y los demás.

-Bueno, Alex cumplió nuestra expectativa, ahora el resto depende de ti.

-Descuida, yo me hare cargo.

-¿Algún consejo?

-Mantente en calma y recuerda que lo que hare es algo completamente nuevo para mí, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda garantizarte, por eso cuando los encuentres, explica todo lo que puedas de la forma más breve y concisa posible.

-Por supuesto, hare lo que me dices. (Espero tener tiempo de sobra).

-Vamos, acuéstate en el suelo, debo ponerte en trance y luego extraer tu alma.

Diego acato la orden dejando su cabeza sobre un libro, cerró los ojos y sintió perder el conocimiento, signo claro de que Axrex lo sumía en el trance. Este tuvo cuidado al extraer el alma del cuerpo, la cual se mostraba de color azul transparente, cuando le puso de pie, Diego abrió los ojos, extendió sus brazos dándose cuenta de la apariencia fantasmal, así como de su propio cuerpo en el suelo.

-Increíble…en verdad es sorprendente.

-Separar alma del cuerpo es la parte fácil. Lo difícil viene a continuación, tomo tu aparato, aun puedes sostenerlo por suerte.

-Genial, por un momento temí no poder hacerlo.

-Ahora pondré el collar sobre esta mesa. Escucha, ya enlace mi poder a ti, es como una soga de seguridad con la cual podre jalarte de regreso. Pon ya la grabación, disparare un rayo hacia los objetos, una vez que el collar y la fotografía abran la puerta del collar, tú debes lanzarte a ella, no sé bien donde termines, así que debes pensar rápido donde estés. Mantendré el rayo todo el tiempo que pueda, por favor no pierdas el tiempo.

-No te preocupes Axrex. Todo saldrá perfectamente.

-Diego…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias por hacer esto…y buena suerte.

Diego le guiño a Axrex y vio como acumulaba sus poderes los cuales provocaron un temblor por todo el portalero, disparo el rayo blanco contra el collar creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el chico encendió la grabación y fue velozmente al collar, ya estando cerca noto como la puerta de este se abría, fue entonces que sintió su alma ser absorbida por esta. Axrex estaba eufórico, la investigación dio resultado, por fin, estaban a nada de comunicarse con sus amigos.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

-La situación se ha salido de control. No era mi intención que llegara a esto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De qué hablas?

-Necesitamos un poco de ayuda, tu ayuda. Te daré un apoyo, más por ningún motivo, debes mencionarme.

-No te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Me lo imagino, solo… respira.

Kuroko puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Gohan, el cual sintió una ráfaga de poder extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Como de un rayo se tratase, en su cabeza comenzaron a pasar imágenes de otra vida, que no era la suya actual, más se sentía más genuina, su cuerpo también pareció recobrar su verdadera naturaleza, una que no creía posible. Cayo al suelo, apenas sosteniéndose, la diferencia que sentía ahora, comparada con hace unos momentos era abismal.

-Ah…ah…ah… ¿Quién…quién eres?...

-Como dije antes, no me menciones, solo haz como que… recordaste todo de pronto jeje.

A poca distancia, la pelea continuaba desarrollándose en diferentes lados. Latíos, junto con Armin y Mikasa, enfrentaban a los hombres armados, el resto de los integrantes, evitaban que sus enemigos entraran y preparaban el dirigible para despegar, por último, Rivaille y Eren en forma titán, esperaban el resurgir de Bakugo, el cual estaría lleno de cólera. Notaron como del agujero en la nave, comenzaba a salir humo cada vez en más y más cantidad, como una fogata la cual se avivaba a cada instante. El dirigible tembló violentamente y entonces estallo en una gran explosión de fuego. Rivaille rápidamente se cubrió tras una pierna de Eren, evitando los escombros, estos en cambio bastaron para noquear a muchos de los subordinados y causarle terror a sus compañeros. Armin y Mikasa consiguieron ponerse a salvo mientras sus adversarios eran empujados por los restos, cayendo por la borda del dirigible.

-(Armin) Esto se ha vuelto un desastre.

-Bakugo… no hay duda que es un demente.

Rivaille salió de su escondite, viendo que Eren tenia incrustados algunos restos del dirigible, pronto notaron como entre el fuego y el humo, se erguía una figura, la cual avanzaba hacia ellos. Bakugo surgió de la destrucción, mostrando una expresión de demencia en su rostro.

-Nada mal insectos. Lograste tomarme por sorpresa, pero… ¡Ahora más que nunca voy a hacerlo pedazos! ¡Mueran malditos cerdos!

-¡Eren, Cuidado!

Bakugo lanzo una ráfaga de potentes explosiones en su contra, el capitán usando su equipo de maniobras logro esquivarlas velozmente, más Eren en su forma titán, recibió los ataques de manera directa. Esto no era como pelear contra Axrex, pues este oponente estaba volviendo la situación a su favor, aprovechando que el gran tamaño del titán le impedía protegerse adecuadamente, Eren fue retrocediendo mientras recibía el imparable ataque, hasta que finalmente termino cayendo de espalda sobre un dirigible, destruyéndolo en el acto. Una viga atravesó parte de la nuca del titán, atravesando también el brazo izquierdo de su cuerpo humano.

-¡Eren!

-¡No te descuides idiota!

Bakugo salió de la nada y comenzó a disparar contra Rivaille, el cual a duras penas lograba evitar los ataques. Finalmente su suerte se terminó y tuvo la mano de su oponente prácticamente en la cara, observo una sonrisa malvada y lo siguiente que supo era que una gran explosión lo mandaba a volar, estrellándose brutalmente contra el suelo. Termino con varios moretones y cortadas, aun sostenía sus armas, pero no estaba en condición de contratacar, no todavía.

-Tsk…maldito…

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Esto ha sido divertido! ¡No solo puedo acabar con titanes! ¡Sino también con las basuras que los cazan! ¡No cabe duda que los Kyojinladianos son la mayor escoria de este mundo! ¡Axrex debería matarlos a todos de una vez!

-¿Qué has dicho?...

-Lo que escuchaste, pedazo de mierda.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir… ni tú, ni Axrex, pueden decidir sobre eso.

-Axrex es el rey del mundo. El decide quien vive, y quien muere. Pero dado que él no está aquí, yo decidió que tú, -apunta con su mano derecha- debes morir.

-Tsk…

-Hasta Nunca, Rivaille.

Bakugo comenzó a acumular sus poderes explosivos, creando humo y chispas, un gran ataque estaba por ser dirigido a Levi que aún seguía sobre el suelo. Fue entonces que el rubio recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo de su posición y desvió el ataque que solo hizo estallar parte del suelo.

-¡¿Quién mierda hizo eso?!

-Pues yo desgraciado, Eren Jaeger.

El chico abandono el cuerpo del titán, aun pese a su herida corrió hasta los otros y evito el que habría sido un ataque devastador contra su esposo. Rivaille comenzaba a incorporarse, manteniéndose serio, aunque alegrándose internamente por la llegada de Eren.

-No vas a hacerle más daño a Rivaille maldito, no mientras este aquí.

-Ha, tú no vas a impedir nada idiota. Si no fuiste capaz de derrotarme como titán, menos lograras derrotarme ahora.

-No necesito ser un titán para vencerte.

-Pues es una lástima que no tengas grandes poderes como humano. Pues yo soy el que va a salir victorioso de esta pelea.

Los dos comenzaron a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas en el enfrentamiento, uno en el que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, daban golpes contra su adversario, intentando derrotarlo con cualquier método. En el dirigible, muchos de los integrantes observaron la escena desarrollarse, temiendo por cualquier resultado que fuese a darse.

-(Astrid) ¡Están en grandes problemas!

-(Naruto) Voy a darle su merecido a ese maldito de Bakugo.

-(Marco) Alto ahí Naruto, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-¡Mis amigos están en peligro! ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Claro que nos incumbe!

-(Jean) Si bajas haya solo empeoraras la situación.

-(Kristoff) Aun tenemos el problema de los hombres que sigue de pie. No paran con sus ataques.

-(Midoriya) Debimos pedirle a ese otro Kaito, armas de largo alcance.

-(Riven) ¡Chicos! ¡Creo que no será necesario!

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Parece que vamos a recibir una gran ayuda.

Riven señalo en el aire una figura que se acercaba a ellos, la figura misteriosa paso velozmente recogiendo a Rivaille y dejándolo con los otros, Riven y otros se acercaron a él y entonces regreso para atacar a Bakugo, separándolo de Eren que quedo sorprendido.

-¡¿Quién diablos se entromete en mi pelea?!

-Tú, eres…

-Yo soy Gohan.

-(Riven) Es Gohan. El chico de la biblioteca.

-(Kristoff) Pensé que no tenía idea de sus poderes.

-(Astrid) ¿Poderes?

-(Jean) Por su expresión, diría que ha despertado.

-(Bakugo) No sé quién seas, pero es de mala educación meterse en una pelea ajena. Tendré que eliminarte junto con la demás basura.

-Gohan…ten cuidado…

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ese sujeto, para su buena fortuna, he vuelto a recordar todo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recordar? ¡¿De qué hablas escoria?!

-Prepárate Bakugo, pagaras por tus crímenes. Ahora veras que ni tu ni Axrex tendrán mas el control de este reino.

Gohan desapareció en un instante, sorprendiendo a su adversario al reaparecer frente suyo, recibiendo un terrible golpe en el abdomen. Antes de poder reaccionar, nuevamente se esfumo y reapareció detrás de suyo golpeando en la parte alta de la espalda, repitiendo sus actos para atacar de diferentes posiciones, sin darle la menor oportunidad de usar sus propios ataques.

-Gohan recuerda…Gohan recuerda…

-(Naruto) ¡Este es el momento! ¡Voy por Eren!

-(Rivaille) Midoriya, alza la nave. ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-¡En eso estoy!

-(Marco) ¡Amigos! ¡Regresen al dirigible ahora!

-(Mikasa) ¡Vamos Armin, tenemos que volver!

-¡Voy detrás de ti!

-(Latíos) ¿Cómo es que recordó? Bueno no importa, lo importante es que podemos escapar.

-¡Eren amigo!

-Naruto…

-Pronto, déjame ayudarte, tenemos que huir.

Pese a ser menor, Naruto cargo a Eren el cual también se encontraba lastimado por la pelea, cuando todos volvieron al dirigible, Kagome subió encontrando que muchos estaban con heridas de diversa gravedad, no lejos noto a Gohan el cual tenía neutralizado a Bakugo.

-(Midoriya) ¡Vamos! ¡Elévate! ¡Elévate maldita sea!

-(Kagome) Santo cielo, ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido?

-(Mikasa) Mantente abajo, aún pueden dispararnos los otros hombres.

-(Kristoff) Temo que ahora piensan dispararle al globo.

-(Jean) Maldición, estos sujetos no se rinden.

Notando la situación, Gohan pateo a lejos a Bakugo que termino en el suelo. Usando su teletransportación, acabo uno a uno con los hombres que seguían disparándoles, despejando por fin el área y permitiendo que se elevaran más rápido. Floto alrededor del dirigible y vio cómo su oponente volvía a ponerse de pie, inclusive con la paliza recibida seguía levantándose.

-(Tsk, no puedo usar un Kame-hame-ha, sería un desastre en la ciudad).

-Ah…ah…ah… ¡MUERAN MALDITOS!

Bakugo disparo una gran explosión, la cual resonó, ganando fuerza y volumen mientras se dirigía al dirigible. El joven pensó rápidamente y fue hasta la nave, activo su tele transportación, sacando a todos de ahí, un instante después, la ráfaga de explosiones pasó por el lugar sin asestar contra su objetivo. Bakugo cayó al suelo, estaba herido, pero más que eso, sentía una rabia asesina, pues la escoria logro escapar de sus manos, miro el lugar a su alrededor devastado, sus hombres derrotados, tanto esfuerzo que al final, no valió la pena.

-¡Los encontrare donde quiera que se oculten! ¡Voy a acabar con todos ustedes!

Grito al aire y lanzo otra serie de explosiones a modo de frustración. A gran distancia de ese lugar, el dirigible reaparecía sobre una extensión de verdes praderas, Latíos cambio a Kaito y Midoriya perdió el control de su dirigible, este se estrelló en el suelo, asustando a una manada de elefantes que huyeron del lugar, por suerte, estaban a escasos metros del suelo, de forma que no hubo ningún daño que lamentar.

-Ah, ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Amigos, estamos vivos!

-(Kagome) No por mucho Izuku, casi morimos esta vez.

-(Eren) ¡Heichou! ¡Heichou! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eren, Tsk…

-Kagome, necesita ayuda, por favor.

-Tranquilo muchacho, solo me tomo por sorpresa, me veo peor de lo que estoy.

-Heichou…

-Papa, Padre, ¿Se encuentran bien?

-(Mikasa) Eren, estas herido también.

-(Armin) Amigo, por poco no sales de esta.

-Aght, mi brazo… creo que tienes razón, aun con el poder de titán, necesito tiempo para sanar bien.

-(Gohan) ¡Hey ustedes! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Algo heridos. Todo resulto de terrible forma.

-(Jean) Ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de contratacar debidamente, quedamos sitiados. Por fortuna nos sacaste de ahí justo a tiempo.

-Lo sé, ese monstruo de Bakugo casi logra aniquilarlos. Pero descuiden, ya están a salvo, nos encontramos a gran distancia de la ciudad.

-(Kaito) ¿En dónde estamos?

-Son las planicies centrales de Batavia, el mar de césped le llaman.

-(Naruto) Pero si estábamos en el norte del continente. ¿Cómo nos trajiste hasta aquí en un instante?

-Usando la teletransportacion.

-(Kristoff) ¿Teletransportacion? Pero si cuando te conocimos no parecía que tuvieras ninguna clase de poder.

-(Astrid) ¿Has recordado tu verdadera vida acaso?

-Precisamente, todo sucedió no mucho después de conocerlos. La primer noche sentí una oleada de poder que me resultaba familiar y desconocida, al siguiente día los recuerdos regresaron a mí, de la misma forma que mis poderes.

-(Eren) Pues me alegro que lo hicieras, en verdad nos salvaste, ¡Agth!

-(Armin) Amigo mío.

-(Kagome) Déjame revisarte, aun te encuentras mal.

-(Mikasa) Puedes atenderle, ¿Verdad?

-Claro, pero no creo tener suficientes medicinas para todos, además ya utilice unas con la jovencita Videl.

-¡Videl esta con ustedes!

-Ah, sí, esos sujetos la tomaron como rehén, pero pudimos rescatarla.

-Llévame con ella. Toma a cambio esta pequeña bolsa, contiene de las semillas milagrosas de mi reino.

-¿Dónde las obtuviste?

-Mi familia tiene una buena posición, podemos hacernos de ciertas cosas, por favor llévame con ella.

-Claro como gustes, Naruto, distribúyelas con los demás, llevare a Gohan abajo.

-Como tú digas Kagome.

La joven se retiró en compañía de Gohan, mientras el más joven del equipo le entregaba a cada persona herida o lastimada, una de las semillas. Como su nombre lo decía, estas actuaban de forma milagrosa, reponiendo las fuerzas y curando las heridas que poseían.

-(Eren) Genial, como nuevo.

-(Rivaille) Es increíble, pudieron reponerme de inmediato.

-(Naruto) Kristoff, Astrid, Kagome bajo, ¡Oigan! ¡¿Dónde está Kuroko?!

-(Marco) Es cierto, no lo vi desde que regresamos al dirigible.

-(Armin) Oh dios, ¿No se habrá quedado haya?

-(Midoriya) Imposible, en ningún momento bajo.

Una gran caja en la cubierta rechino cuando su tapa comenzó a elevarse, mostrando una mano en el borde. Debido a lo súbito del acto, basto para asustar a varios de los presentes, entonces lentamente continuo elevándose hasta que aquel que buscaban se asomó en ella.

-¿Estamos vivos?

-(Eren) ¡Kuroko!

-(Jean) ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Idiota!

-Lo siento jejeje.

-(Astrid) ¿Estuviste ahí dentro todo este tiempo?

-Si… jejeje…

-(Kristoff) Eres increíble, mientras todos estábamos bajo ataque y ocupábamos ayuda, tú te escondiste como un cobarde.

-Bueno, hasta hace poco vivía aislado en una torre, todo lo que paso ahora ha sido más de lo que esperaba. Perdónenme por querer seguir viviendo.

-(Naruto) Parece que alguien te quito el título de cobarde Izuku.

-No empieces, además en ningún momento me escondí mientras estábamos siendo atacados.

-(Mikasa) Ah, solo sal de ahí quieres. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Solo algo asustado, para mi fortuna, la caja fue un buen escondite. ¿Dónde estamos por cierto?

-(Kristoff) Parece que en muy lejos de nuestra ubicación anterior.

-Oh… ¡Qué bueno! ¡Bien es tarde, creo que me iré a dormir! ¡Buenas noches!

-(Riven) ¡Alto ahí! ¡Nadie va a dormir, no por ahora!

-(Rivaille) Cierto, dado el inesperado viaje, hay que ver hacia donde iremos.

-Ah…

-(Eren) Esperemos a que Kagome regrese, debe estar presente también.

Dentro, la joven dejo a Gohan frente al cuarto donde estaba Videl. Este toco la puerta y entro cuando recibió permiso, encontrando ahí a aquella chica que siempre lo hacía suspirar, la cual además, aun tenia visibles marcas de golpes en ella. La joven, se asustó al verlo, pues no esperaba que estuviese allí y lo que menos quería era que le viese en ese estado, se volteo y evito todo contacto visual posible.

-Señorita… ¿Se encuent…

-Por favor vete.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-No me veas…no me veas de esta forma.

-Jovencita, yo, yo quiero ayudarle.

-No es necesario, ya me encuentro mejor, me ayudo esa chica, ahora por favor váyase, debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer. –dijo acercándose-.

-No te me acerques, por favor…ah…

-Señorita Videl…

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Claro, hace tiempo pase por el lugar donde sueles dar tus presentaciones, no he olvidado ese día.

-…debo parecerte patética…una simple artista callejera, que se viste de payaso para hacer reír a la gente.

-No pienso eso. Me parece muy bueno lo que haces, das alegría a las personas, los haces felices, aunque sea por unos momentos.

-Cualquiera puede hacer eso.

-No, se necesita mucho talento para hacerlo, se tiene que tener un alma honesta, amable, resplandeciente, para lograr cambiar el estado de una persona.

-¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Porque…así es como te veo siempre, como una chica honesta, amable, resplandeciente y es por eso…que cambiaste algo en mí.

Gohan quedo detrás suyo y Videl se giró lentamente hasta que por fin se vieron a los ojos, aun pese a los moretones, a perspectiva de Gohan, seguía siendo la chica más linda del mundo, aun pese a su aspecto exterior dañado, por dentro continuaba siendo como un radiante sol.

-Videl…quizá no me creas…han pasado muchas cosas, más de las que podrías imaginar, pero… alguna vez, tu y yo estuvimos juntos…si me lo permitieras –dijo tomando sus manos- si tu quisieras… me gustaría que volviéramos a estas juntos. Que me permitas protegerte, estar ahí cada vez que lo necesites… me gustaría…

-…Gohan…

-Que pudiéramos…amarnos una vez más.

Gohan corto la distancia entre ellos con un suave beso, el cual fue correspondido por la chica. Al separarse, la joven sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su ser, sus piernas flaquearon un momento, siendo sostenida por el contrario, el cual se preocupó por su reacción.

-¿Videl?

-Gohan…recuerdo…

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdo, ya recuerdo… ¡Gohan, ya recuerdo todo! Nuestras vidas, nuestros amigos, a nosotros, ¡Puedo recordarlo todo!

-¡Hahaha, Videl!

Ambos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, la misteriosa sensación de algo faltante en sus vidas por fin se había esfumado, nuevamente estaban juntos, tal como debía ser y no permitirían que nada los volviera a separar, no lo haría Bakugo y mucho menos Axrex. Los dos salieron a la cubierta, donde los tripulantes seguían deliberando su situación.

-(Naruto) Perfecto, justo a quien necesitábamos.

-(Gohan) ¿Ah? ¿Yo?

-Sí, de ti estoy hablando.

-(Rivaille) Muchacho, temo que nos has dejado algo perdidos.

-(Marco) Agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros, pero al traernos aquí nos has hecho perder el rumbo por completo. No sabemos hacia dónde dirigirnos.

-Am, lo lamento, no era mi intención confundirles. Pero ahora que yo y Videl tenemos de vuelta nuestros recuerdos, creo que puedo solucionar su duda.

-(Astrid) ¿También recordaste?

-Así es, ahora todo en mi cabeza tiene orden.

-Verán, nos traslade a un punto central dentro de las planicies, me pareció el sitio más seguro para evitar a Bakugo.

-(Kristoff) Izuku, ubícanos en el mapa por favor.

-(Midoriya) Si estamos donde dice, significa que tendremos que ir hacia el sureste, cuando encontremos el cañón divisor continental estará a la vista el bosque eterno de los reinos del sur, solo hay que seguir al este para llegar a la capital de reino ninja.

-(Astrid) Entonces retrocedimos un poco en el camino.

-Supongo que es mejor que cruzar la cordillera volcánica y el desierto menor.

-(Kuroko) De cualquier forma, es un largo camino hacia ese otro reino.

-(Eren) Gohan, ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos hasta haya?

-La verdad lo dudo mucho. Pude traernos hasta aquí, pero solo fue algo que se me cruzo por la mente, un sitio alejado y seguro. No creo poder ubicar lo bastante bien reino ninja.

-(Jean) Tendremos que seguir volando entonces.

-(Armin) En realidad, creo que primero tendremos que esperar un poco.

-(Mikasa) Cierto, habrá que revisar el dirigible, no podremos llegar lejos si tiene alguna avería, seria aun peor si en el aire sucediese un problema.

-(Riven) Salimos de una trampa y terminamos en otra, que curioso.

-(Eren) No importa, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo ahora. Además, Bakugo no sabe dónde estamos, nunca va a encontrarnos en este lugar.

-(Kagome) Podría encontrar la figura de Axrex en la biblioteca.

-(Kaito) Si el idiota no la ha incendiado antes jajaja.

-(Eren) Descuida Kagome, aun si la encuentra y ve la zona marcada en el mapa, estamos hablando de un extremo a otro del continente, ¿No es así Izuku?

-Tiene razón, nosotros estamos a medio camino y él ni siquiera ha despegado, dudo mucho que vaya a hacerlo pronto, le tomara tiempo averiguar a dónde vamos.

-(Naruto) Parece que la suerte vuelve a estar de nuestro lado.

-(Rivaille) Con el problema de nuestra ubicación solucionado, comenzaremos con la inspección y reparación del dirigible por la mañana. Esta noche tratemos de descansar, todos nos merecemos un descanso ahora.

-(Kagome) ¿Se quedaran con nosotros?

-Les agradecemos pero, Videl y yo tenemos que volver. Mi familia debe estar preguntándose por mí.

-También mis amigos deben buscarme, lo mejor será que regresemos.

-Como seguirán aquí mañana, volveré si me entero de algo sobre Bakugo o Axrex.

-(Eren) Gracias otra vez y buena suerte de regreso a casa.

La joven se sujetó de Gohan y este comenzó a prepararse para la teletransportacion, cuando iba a hacerlo le dio una última mirada a Kuroko, el cual mostraba una sonrisa amistosa, pero entendió perfectamente el mensaje, debía seguir callado y no mencionar en absoluto la ayuda que recibió por parte suya. Se despidieron y acto seguido desaparecieron.

-(Jean) Lo que daría por tener ese poder.

-(Marco) Seguro lo usarías para alguna estupidez, no lo dudo.

-Llegar a tiempo al trabajo no es una estupidez.

-(Kagome) Aww, ya es noche y han pasado muchas cosas, descansemos.

-(Kristoff) Un sueño reparador, suena perfecto.

Los sonidos de animales en la distancia captaron la atención de cada integrante, recordando que se encontraban en un territorio nuevo y desconocido.

-(Rivaille) Creo que algunos deberán hacer guardia.

-(Naruto) No dejen a Marco, lo pagaremos caro.

-No pensaba ni ofrecerme, ahora estoy muerto.

-(Midoriya) Yo puedo quedarme, me encuentro mejor que otros.

-(Eren) Yo también quiero hacerlo Heichou.

-Eren, acabas de pasar por una grave pelea.

-Lo sé, pero ya me encuentro mejor. Confié en mí, después de eso, quedarme vigilando, no será ningún problema.

-…Ah…solo avisa si necesitas algo.

-Claro Heichou.

-Yo también quiero quedarme padre.

-Riven, tu iras directo a dormir.

-No es justo.

-No me importa, ve a dormir.

Mientras la mayoría se retiraba a descansar, Eren tuvo la idea de que se quedaran fuera del dirigible e hicieran una fogata. Su idea se materializo y el e Izuku estuvieron pronto afuera junto al fuego comiendo un par de provisiones.

-Ah, esa sí que fue una paliza.

-Pese a convertirte en titán, Bakugo no desistió jamás. De verdad estaba furioso mi amigo, mira que llevarlo al nivel de destrucción que llego hoy nunca lo había visto.

-Sufriste muchos ataques suyos haya, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, es una persona cruel, no tengo la menor idea del porqué, es como si simplemente odiara a todo el mundo sin ninguna razón.

-Me pregunto cómo sería su verdadero yo, el original de este universo.

-Quien sabe, si mis sueños son recuerdos, en ellos no aparece y francamente lo prefiero así, no quisiera verlo ahí también, ya bastante tengo con verlo en la realidad.

-Jajaja ya nos vengaremos de el Izuku, lo pondremos en su lugar.

-Espero llegar a ver eso. Sabes, mientras vivía en aquella ciudad, mis días consistían en tratar de evitarlo a toda costa, ya que cuando me lo topaba nada bueno sucedía, jajaja excepto las veces que…ah…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…Nada, perdona. Es solo que recordé a…alguien.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

-Pues…a mi exnovio. El solía protegerme y defenderme de Bakugo.

-Oh es cierto, mencionaste tener un exnovio.

-Sí y solo se fue sin decir nada. Eso ya no me importa, aunque una pequeña parte mía, desearía saber la razón por la que se fue.

-Puede que un día lo averigües.

-Sí, puede que…tal vez un día lo sepa.

-Sabes Izuku, desde que llegamos a este universo, toda clase de aventuras y hechos sorprendentes nos han sucedido y eso solo me hace pensar, lo que vendrá a continuación.

-¿No te pones nervioso? Seguro será lo más difícil de todo esto.

-Claro que no me pongo nervioso y el saber que puede ser la parte más desafiante me emociona en verdad. Hace que quiera seguir adelante y ver que habrá más haya. Te prometo una cosa, no importa lo que pase, derrotaremos a Bakugo y Axrex y entonces tú, recuperaras tu antigua vida, tu verdadera vida.

-Gracias Eren, eso es muy amable de tu parte.

-Cuando lo hagamos, todos en este universo volverán a la normalidad. Sus vidas serán como deben ser y no tendrán que pasar por estas dificultades. Tu tendrás tu vida, Riven a sus padres y entonces obtendremos una explicación de lo ocurrido aquí.

-…Cuando ese momento llegue, ¿Qué harás tú?

-Pues, creo que regresare con Rivaille y los otros a mi universo. La idea es que al solucionar todo aquí, se solucione también haya. Entonces volveremos a nuestra respectiva dimensión a retomar nuestros propios asuntos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues, explorar el mundo exterior, derrotar a los titanes y personalmente, mejorar mi relación con Levi. Estamos casados, pero no es tan fácil, yo soy un soldado apenas y el un capitán, además hay cosas como la diferencia de edad entre otros pequeños obstáculos. Ah, confió en que podremos mejorar nuestra situación dándole el tiempo debido.

-Sabes, es un poco raro saber que él te dobla la edad.

-Sí, admitió que un poco, pero no importa, el me ama, yo lo amo y estamos bien. Seguro que si mis padres vivieran, no tendrían objeción.

-¿Me pregunto quiénes serían los míos? Solo tengo un recuerdo borroso en mi sueños sobre una mujer que creo es mi madre. Pero por lo menos en esta vida alterada, no recuerdo haberlos tenido nunca.

-Seguro que la mujer que ves es tu madre, de tu padre no tengo idea. Pero seguro que al reparar este universo volverás a verles.

-Eso espero…solo sé que esa mujer que veo, siempre es muy alegre, en verdad deseo conocerla o recordarle bien almenos. Te envidio, tú los recuerdas perfectamente.

-Pues, si, hay cosas buenas y malas… sobre todo lo último, fue un recuerdo que quedo grabado en mi mente… en lo que a mi madre respecta.

-Perdona, no era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos.

-Descuida, no hay problema. Sabes una cosa… es bueno poder hablar de estas cosas con alguien. Gracias por escucharme.

-No, gracias a ti por escucharme a mí.

Los dos adolescentes charlaron durante un rato, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era descansar. Estaban en un lugar alejado de cualquier ciudad, o reino, no había señal de dirigibles ni nada en absoluto, por lo que no debería haber problema en dormir un poco. Dejaron su fogata encendida para alejar a animales salvajes y miraron el cielo con estrellas, quedando dormidos en muy poco tiempo. Su sueño se volvió profundo, pues transcurrieron las horas y ninguno despertaba, la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo despejado, el viento soplaba con calma moviendo el césped de las planicies como si de una danza se tratase, la mayoría de los animales dormitaba e igualmente las personas en el dirigible, todo era oscuridad excepto por el fuego de la fogata. De entre la oscuridad, una silueta comenzó a acercarse velozmente al punto con luz, cuando estuvo a unos metros, una figura bajo de su caballo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la fogata, observando a los jóvenes durmiendo plácidamente y acercándose a uno de ellos.

El sonido de pisadas despertó a Eren de su sueño, abrió los ojos aun pesados y sin poder enfocar bien, volteo en dirección a Izuku cuando noto una figura desconocida cerca, en cuanto su vista mejoro, vio que un desconocido, de cabello blanco y rojo con una marca de quemadura en el rostro, estaba sosteniendo a su compañero por la espalda, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del otro.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces con Midoriya?!

Continuara…

 **Aquí le pauso porque yo quiero jajajaja Creo es obvio quien es esa nueva persona. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Qué hará Eren? ¿Qué pasara con Izuku? ¿Qué planea Kuroko? Todo eso y más, en los próximos capítulos del fic.**


	35. Chapter 35 Reencuentros

**Ya estamos de regreso con mi loca historia de aventuras y misterios. Y como ya saben, en este cap aparecerá un personaje que seguramente será de su gusto y que ya también hacía falta que saliera, empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 35: Reencuentros.**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Todos en la maqueta estaban enterados de lo sucedido y presenciaron la partida del alma de Diego hacia ese otro universo. Axrex por su parte, hacía uso de toda su experiencia y control, para mantener el lazo que lo conectaba con Diego, así como para mantener el poder de conexión.

-Diego…date prisa. Tsk…no sé cuánto soporte.

-(Hanji) ¿Podrá resistir?

-(Erwin) Tiene que hacerlo, pero igual debe ser peligroso. Si Axrex es el ser más poderoso, el mantener la fuerza necesaria para hacer esta comunicación debe estarle exigiendo demasiado a su poder. Creo que ni podemos imaginar lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

-(Moblit) Solo espero que pueda resistir lo suficiente para que Diego se comunique con Rivaille y los demás.

-(Alex) No se preocupen, el los encontrara.

-(Hanji) ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Mi odio es muy fuerte, créeme, va a encontrarlos.

Diego estaba viajando en un espacio misterioso, no precisaba nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar viajando hacia algún lado, hasta que por fin visualizo un punto brillante, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar a ese lugar.

 **En el Otro Universo**

-¡Tsk! ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Llegue…aquí debe ser.

Diego termino en el suelo y observo el sitio donde se encontraba, un lugar nuevo y desconocido, más muy familiar a otro, llego al portalero del nuevo universo. Se levantó, mantuvo el celular en sus manos y observo todo a su alrededor, había muchos portales como en su respectivo universo, pero lo más llamativo era que el sitio estaba desierto, sin rastro de nadie.

-No…esto no está bien… ¿Dónde debo buscar ahora? ¡Hay Alex! ¡Tus insultos no sirvieron de nada! ¿Ah?

Mientras recorría el lugar, piso lo que parecía un aro, pronto encontró muchos otros y no tardo en visualizar el extraño portal luminoso que flotaba inerte, no girando como los otros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué esta aquí? Un portal extraño, separado de los otros. Esto tiene que ser una señal. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Seguro que Eren y los demás entraron en el! ¡No puedo estar equivocado! Por favor resiste un poco más Axrex, aun puedo lograrlo.

Diego entro al portal esperando no tardar demasiado en encontrar a Eren y los otros, sin tener idea de lo que encontraría en esta dimensión. Eren estaba despertando por completo, observando aun a aquel misterioso joven que tenía en brazos a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué haces con Midoriya?!

El joven desvió su mirada en dirección al castaño mostrando poco interés en este. El grito, hizo que Izuku comenzara a despertar y se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, no tardo en reconocer a la persona que lo sostenía, cabello bicolor, traje azul, esa marca en su rostro, más sabía que era imposible que estuviese ahí.

-Todoroki…

-Izuku…

-¿Ah? ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Despertó por completo, alterándose, gritando, separándose del otro y alejándose hasta quedar junto a Eren.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿De dónde?!

-Izuku, ¿Lo conoces?

-¡¿De dónde diablos saliste?!

-Izuku…

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!

Cuando este quiso acercarse, Eren pensó que lo mejor era ponerse de pie para proteger a su amigo, no tenía idea de quien era, pero evidentemente ponía muy nervioso a Midoriya. Sabia de su pasado con Bakugo, así que no sería de asombro que hubiera otros abusadores en su vida previa, si era el caso, no permitiría que se acercara.

-Escucha, no tengo idea de quién eres, pero no te dejare acercarte.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No trates de cambiar la situación. El que debe presentarse eres tú, tú fuiste quien llego de la nada.

-¡Asdfg, asdfg, asdfg!

-Izuku, compórtate, tus nervios no ayudan de nada.

-Es que…es que el…es que él es…

-¿Quién?

-Mi Exnovio.

-Ah… ¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Hola, soy Todoroki Shoto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Yo también quiero saberlo! ¡¿De dónde vienes?! ¡¿Cómo es que estas aquí?!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren!

-¿Oh? ¡Rivaille!

El grito de Izuku despertó a los que estaban en el interior, Rivaille, Armin y Mikasa estaban en el acceso de la nave, mientras que el resto se encontraba observando desde la cubierta, todos pendientes por el recién llegado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Fueron las palabras de Levi, por alguna razón desconfiaba de ese misterioso joven. Portando una de sus cuchillas salió seguido por los adolescentes, mientras el resto del equipo descendía, nadie quería perderse lo que fuese a suceder. Rivaille se puso al lado de los chicos, apuntando con su arma al contrario, quien seguía con una mirada seria, ninguna expresión se formaba en ella, solo mantenía sus ojos sobre el peliverde que tenía en sus brazos hace poco.

-No te lo repetiré. Revela tu identidad y dime que haces aquí.

-Soy Todoroki Shoto.

-Heichou, es el exnovio de Izuku.

-¿Ah?

-(Armin) ¿Tu exnovio Izuku?

-(Mikasa) ¿Y que hace aquí?

-Es algo que todos, sobre todo yo, quiero saber.

-La razón de mi presencia aquí es mera coincidencia, estaba viajando en dirección al norte. Vi una fogata, pensé que sería algún dirigible de comerciantes, pero no esperaba encontrar a la persona que buscaba aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-A ti, Izuku Midoriya.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-(Eren) Es el exnovio de Izuku, Todoroki Shoto.

-(Kristoff) ¿Exnovio?

-Ya me he explicado, pensaba hacer algún intercambio de bienes. Pero en vez de eso encontré a Izuku, que es la única persona que me importa.

-Si, como no, no te creo nada.

-Izuku.

-Escucha, no sé en verdad lo que quieras. Pero déjame en paz, si hay algo que no quiero, es hablar contigo. Solo sigue con tu camino y déjanos ya.

-Pero yo…

-Pero nada, ya me escuchaste, ¡Vete!

-(Jean) Hay perfecto, nos levantamos por una pelea de ex,s.

-(Marco) Odio admitirlo, pero creo que tienes razón. Awww, yo aún tengo sueño.

-(Astrid) Por favor chicos, pongan un poco más de seriedad al asunto.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros para empezar? Esto es entre ellos.

-Como dijo mi novio, es cosa suya, no nos incumbe awww. Es muy temprano.

-Izuku, por favor.

-¡Que no te acerques! ¡Señor Rivaille, por favor, no lo deje acercarse!

-Ah, esto es incómodo.

-Izuku, amigo, suéltame por favor.

-¡No, Eren! ¡Me quedare aquí escondido!

-Izuku, deja ya a Eren.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Izuku, deja que te explique, quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! ¡Solo déjame en paz!

-Izuku…

-¡No pienso escucharte! ¡Fuera de mi camino, todos!

Izuku fue corriendo al interior del dirigible, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros y al llegar a la entrada empujo a Kuroko quien termino en el suelo mientras seguía corriendo a encerrarse.

-Hay, yo que culpa tenia.

-(Riven) ¿Estas bien?

-He estado mejor.

-(Rivaille) Escucha muchacho, no se cuales asuntos pendientes tengas con Midoriya, pero dudo mucho que puedas solucionarlo. Especialmente porque él no piensa tener ningún trato contigo. Lo mejor será que sigas con tu camino.

-Ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, el camino que seguía era para encontrarlo.

-(Eren) ¿Buscabas a Izuku?

-(Kaito) Un momento, tú me pareces algo familiar. Ah claro, eres el sujeto que menciono mi otro yo, cabello bicolor, marca de quemadura.

-¿Tu? ¿No estabas de fugitivo? ¿Qué le paso a tu dirigible y tripulación?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero no soy precisamente la persona que tú conociste.

-¿Qué?

-(Eren) De hecho la mayoría de los presentes, no somos de por aquí.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Mira, creo que lo mejor será explicarte todo cuando amanezca, aún es muy temprano para…

-(Naruto) Yo creo que será mejor comenzar a hablar Eren. Echen una mirada amigos.

Naruto señalo a la distancia y pudieron observar el principio del amanecer, el sol comenzaba a elevarse para dar paso a la mañana, mientras la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a retirarse.

-(Jean) Oh perfecto, ya no podremos volver a dormir.

-(Kuroko) Yo sí puedo hacerlo.

-Tú te duermes ahora y te daré golpes de sobra para que despiertes.

-…Bien me quedare despierto un rato.

-(Rivaille) Ah, en fin ya amaneció. Hey tú, comienza a darnos una explicación y podrás obtener una de nuestra parte.

-Preferiría hacerlo en presencia de Izuku.

-(Armin) Pues lo lamento, pero dudo que vuelva.

-(Mikasa) ¡Riven! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

-¡Se encerró en un cuarto! No va a volver a salir. No pronto.

-(Eren) Ya lo sabes. Anda, habla ahora.

-…Me presentare de nuevo, como ya saben mi nombre es Shoto Todoroki, antiguamente vivía en el continente de Altiria, residiendo en la ciudad de ILEGAND. Viví en ese lugar por muchos años, mi padre era el señor al mando de la ciudad y llevaba el poco control que se tenía en ella. En ese lugar conocí, me enamore y tuve una relación con Izuku Midoriya.

-Eso concuerda con las cosas que ha mencionado Izuku.

-Yo he Izuku estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, honestamente mi plan es llegar a casarme con él.

-(Armin) Wow, que declaración tan fuerte.

-(Mikasa) Muy grande para alguien que abandono a su pareja sin decir nada.

-Yo no abandone a Izuku, nunca fue mi intención alejarme de él.

-(Kagome) Él dijo que solo te fuiste, que te marchaste con tu familia sin despedirte si quiera.

-Nunca me habría ido, no sin Izuku. Preferiría morir a dejarlo solo.

-(Naruto) Pues ya deberías estar muerto, porque lo dejaste.

-Si Izuku me odia es por un malentendido. Yo lo amo. Tengo una explicación razonable para haberme alejado.

-(Astrid) Entonces habla.

-Ah, sí vivía haya con mi familia. Pero no estábamos ahí porque quisiéramos, mi padre, Endeavor tiene un carácter fuerte y hasta frio, inclusive con su propia familia, recibió una orden directa de Axrex para que residiéramos ahí, el buscaba tener a alguien que pudiera imponer el orden en ese reino, que comenzara a volverlo más manejable y por eso nos envió a ese lugar.

-(Kristoff) Nuevamente Axrex, ya no me sorprende.

-Mi padre tuvo que aceptar, después de todo, nadie puede desafiar las órdenes de Axrex. Pero aun así, durante todo el tiempo que residimos ahí, busco la manera de que pudiéramos regresar a la ciudad capital, que es el lugar donde él quería estar. Mientras residíamos ahí, oculte todo el tiempo mi relación con Izuku, ya que él nunca hubiese permitido que saliera con alguien… de una posición social inferior a la mía.

-(Jean) Pobre, la palabra que buscas, es pobre.

-Bueno eso es correcto. El punto es que, una noche, después de haber pasado el día con Midoriya, mi familia me informo que padre obtuvo el permiso de regresar a la ciudad capital. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, sobre todo el, no pude objetar ni mencionar que no quería irme, mucho menos que tenía un novio al que no quería dejar solo. Temprano al siguiente día, ya me encontraba en el dirigible de la familia rumbo a la capital.

-(Eren) Vaya, esa sí que fue una retirada abrupta.

-…No tuve oportunidad de despedirme de Izuku, ni de poder hablarle, menos mandar un mensaje o cualquier método para informarle de la partida en contra de mi voluntad. Ahora comprenden, nunca lo hubiese dejado solo y de haber tenido la forma, me lo hubiese llevado a escondidas conmigo.

-(Kagome) Es una triste historia y comprensible también, pero dudo que Izuku quiera verte de todas maneras. Ese chico está muy herido por tu partida, inclusive su fue algo más haya de tu control, lleva mucho tiempo pensando que lo engañaste y lo dejaste.

-Eso lo sé. Yo también lo pase muy mal, por mucho tiempo pase lamentándome a mí mismo, sufriendo por él, imaginando la difícil vida que tenía que estar pasando mientras yo vivía entre lujos en la capital, sencillamente no pude seguir con eso, era demasiado para mí. Fue por es que no hace mucho, decidí marcharme de mi hogar y tratar de viajar hacia donde él se encontraba.

-(Mikasa) Intentabas volver al otro continente. Es prácticamente a un mundo de distancia.

-No me importaba, por Izuku estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más. No podía partir en dirigible porque mi padre mandaría a detenerme, sería muy fácil que me encontraran. Conseguí un buen caballo y comenzó a viajar lo más rápido posible.

-(Riven) Es una buena idea, dudo mucho que fuese fácil localizarte de esa forma. Puedes pasar desapercibido en la mayoría de los casos.

-(Rivaille) Ya basta de el pasado. Hay algo que aun quiero saber, viajabas hacia el otro continente, pero si vienes de la dirección que creo, entonces estabas viajando hacia el norte cuando nos encontraste.

-(Marco) Es verdad, vas en un camino distinto.

-¿Qué pretendías muchacho? ¿Por qué de pronto cambiaste de rumbo?

-Mientras viajaba, conocí a unas personas, son de Kyojinland, uno de ellos comento de algo que sucedió en su reino, sobre un grupo de personas muy extrañas que arribaron de pronto y cambiaron su mundo. Pero lo más importante, es que la descripción de uno de ellos, era precisamente la de Midoriya.

-(Armin) ¿De Kyojinland? ¿Quién era esa persona?

-Nos hicimos viajeros juntos, yo me adelante por la noche, probablemente lleguen con nosotros en poco tiempo, entonces los conocerán. Además de eso, mientras viajábamos, cuando contactábamos con dirigibles, comenzamos a escuchar historias, rumores, sobre un grupo de viajeros que estaban provocando cambios importantes en los reinos. Deduje que eran las mismas personas y que por ende, Izuku estaba con ustedes, según lo último que supe estaban en reino Dragon Ball, por eso me dirigía al norte, esperaba poder alcanzarlo, nunca me imaginé que los encontraría en el camino. ¿Cómo terminaron aquí a gran distancia de ese reino?

-(Eren) Tuvimos algunas… dificultades.

-(Rivaille) Digamos que tuvimos mucha suerte y alguien nos ayudó a escapar, es por eso que estamos terminamos en este lugar.

-(Kaito) Igual no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo, vamos a seguir adelante.

-(Naruto) Hacia mi hogar específicamente, Reino Ninja.

-Eso aún está a gran distancia, ¿De verdad piensan ir hasta haya?

-(Mikasa) No tenemos mucha opción, tenemos que hacerlo.

-(Riven) Y de hecho, necesitamos a Izuku con nosotros, ya que él es el dueño de este dirigible, por no decir el único que sabe manejarlo bien.

-(Eren) También hice una promesa con Izuku, no voy a romperla, voy a ayudarlo en lo que sea posible.

-… ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Midoriya?

-¿Qué? Oh, pues, somos amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Amigos? Porque la manera en mencionas eso, no me suena a que sean solo amigos.

-Es lo que somos.

-Pues a mí me parece que tú quieres algo más con Izuku que ser solo su amigo.

-Oye amigo, no te aloques.

-¡No me estoy alocando! ¡Pero si piensas que puedes poner un dedo sobre él, estas muy equivocado –desenfunda su espada y apunta al otro- déjame decirte que Midoriya es mío! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te acerques a el de ese modo!

-¡Hey calma! ¡Yo no veo a Izuku de esa forma! ¡Solo somos amigos!

-(Kuroko) Es cierto, además Jaeger, ya está casado con el señor Rivaille.

-¡GRRRR! Espera… ¿Qué?...

-Sí, yo ya estoy casado con Levi, así que no tienes por qué ponerte celoso ni nada. Qué tal si bajas esa espada y te calmas un poco.

-Tú y ese sujeto… ¿Están casados?

-Sí, es una larga historia de hecho, pero lo estamos.

-…Oh, disculpa, lamento mi manera de reaccionar- enfunda su arma- perdona, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que deje a Midoriya, que el pensar que estaba con alguien más, me hace enfurecer.

-Pues estas de suerte, porque el sigue estando soltero y sin pretendientes.

-Me alegra saberlo. Apropósito, ya he explicado mis circunstancias y presencia aquí. Han mencionado dar una explicación de ustedes, quiero saberla.

-Claro como tú quieras, solo no vuelvas a ponerte de esa forma.

Se comenzó de nuevo con la larga historia desde sus orígenes, Todoroki prestaba atención a cada cosa mencionada, viajes a otros mundos, reencarnación de alguien perecido, viajes a otras dimensiones, batallas, otro Axrex, así como otros universos y la deformación del propio, quedando asombrado al saber que estaba viviendo en una realidad falsa.

-Todo eso…es mucho por procesar.

-(Naruto) Bueno, tú eras el que quería saber, ahora tienes que asimilarlo.

-Si…no es nada…fácil de hacerlo.

-(Astrid) Te comprendo, Midoriya, Kuroko, Riven y yo, somos de este universo también y solo Riven recuerda su verdadera forma, para el resto también fue difícil entender que esta vida, es una vida alterada.

-(Kuroko) Por lo menos no te toco estar encerrado durante todo el tiempo en una torre a mitad del pantano.

-Entonces, Midoriya y yo…nuestra relación en este mundo… ¿Es Falsa?

-(Armin) Eso es un poco difícil de saber. ¿Tú que dices Riven?

-No estoy seguro de que tanto se alteraron las cosas. Los recuerdos de esta vida son falsos, pero puede que parte de la vida en esta nueva realidad, sea vestigio de su verdadera vida. Cuando todas las dimensiones afectadas en este universo estaban aún en orden. Así que es tan probable que en verdad fueran novios, como de que no lo fueran.

-…ahora si no se ni que pensar.

-(Eren) Jaja, si todo es muy confuso cuando uno lo piensa, pero es mejor que lo aceptes y te dejes llevar, créeme, te dolerá la cabeza si lo piensas demasiado.

-(Jean) Habla por experiencia propia.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo he vivido todo esto! No me duele la cabeza en absoluto.

-Ah… y creí que viajar al otro continente era un problema, todo esto es… demasiado.

-(Rivaille) Pues tendrás tiempo para pensarlo de ahora en adelante. Nosotros debemos retirarnos.

-Esperen por favor. Aún no he podido hablar debidamente con Midoriya.

-Muchacho, entiende, el no quiero verte, mejor resígnate y vuelve a tu hogar.

-Pero, pero…

 _-¡Hey! ¡Todoroki!_

-¿Qué?

-(Marco) Un momento, yo reconozco esa voz.

-(Jean) Yo también y la reconozco mejor que nadie.

-(Eren) Esos que vienen ¿No son?...

A la distancia, viniendo velozmente a caballo, se encontraban tres personas, el que estaba en medio, era precisamente Jean, la versión que habían conocido en este mundo. Y a sus lados, lo venían acompañando otras personas familiares con las que no tuvieron oportunidad de tratar, las respectivas versiones mayores de Mikasa y Armin, los tres habían dejado atrás el uniforme, estando vestidos con ropas casuales un poco más modernas. Cuando llegaron a donde el dirigible, estos se asombraron, siendo únicamente Jean el que estaba relajado y bajo de su corcel para saludar.

 _-Hola, nos encontramos de nuevo._

-(Jean) ¿Tu?

 _-Yo, precisamente._

-(Marco) No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _-Deje ese reino de mierda hace tiempo y como pueden ver, dos personas han venido conmigo._

Los otros dos bajaron aun en estado de shock, acercándose a sus versiones más jóvenes, los cuales también se acercaron, quedando frente a frente. La Mikasa mayor, era muy similar a la joven, solo por la apariencia y el cabello más largo. El nuevo Armin también era muy similar al joven, excepto por el pelo más corto, así como una leve altura mayor, probablemente la misma que Eren.

-(Eren) Wow, esto si es que le mueve el cerebro a cualquiera.

-(Todoroki) Ellos…y ellos… ¿Son Ellos? ¡Ellos!

-(Kaito) No te entendí muy bien, pero si es la idea.

 _-(Mikasa) Imposible, tú de verdad…eres yo._

-Yo soy tú y tú soy yo.

 _-(Armin) No puedo creerlo, es como verme a mí mismo más joven._

-Tampoco te ves muy mayor jeje, aunque debo decir que me gusta el corte de cabello que tienes, tal vez lo imite después.

 _-…Jean… ¿Ellos son…de quienes nos hablaste?_

 _-Exacto, nuestras versiones de otro universo._

 _-(Mikasa) Y yo que te tome por loco en principio._

-(Eren) Eso no tiene nada de malo. Cualquiera tomaría por loco a Jean Jajajaja ¡HAAAAAYYYY!

-¡Te daré otro golpe en la cabeza si dices eso!

 _-¡Te daré otro golpe en la cabeza si dices eso!_

-(Rivaille) No hay duda Eren, no puedes llevarte bien con Jean en ningún mundo.

-Sí, creo que ya lo entendí Heichou. Tsk, que dolor.

-(Kagome) Jean, refiriéndome al de aquí. ¿Cómo es que te encuentras en este lugar con ellos?

-(Naruto) Cierto, pensamos que no les era fácil salir de su reino.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

 _-Bueno, todo fue por culpa suya._

-¿De nosotros?

 _-Tras conocerlos, mi mente estaba muy inquieta. No podía volver a la normalidad, le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, hasta que por fin me decidí a actuar. No quería seguir más en ese reino, quería viajar, pero sobre todo y lo más importante, quiero llegar a la ciudad capital._

-(Marco) ¿Por qué a ese reino?

 _-Precisamente para encontrarte a ti._

-¿Qué?

-(Eren) ¿Buscas a Marco?

 _-Verán, el Marco que yo conocía, murió de la misma forma que el primero que ustedes conocían, pero encontraron a su reencarnación en ese otro mundo al que viajaron por primera vez. Por eso mismo pensé, que si esta realidad es una mezcla de tantas dimensiones, entonces si bien puedo haber perdido al Marco de Kyojinland, quizá el de la Capital, este vivo._

-Ah vaya, nunca se me ocurrió eso.

 _-Parece una locura ¿No creen?_

-(Jean) Si, bueno no, ah, quiero decir…ah…la verdad no sé qué que quiero decir. Pero supongo que tiene sentido cuando uno lo piensa.

 _-Cuando anuncie mi retiro de las tropas, Armin y Mikasa me siguieron, preguntaron la razón y les conté sobre todo, entonces decidieron acompañarme y aquí estamos ahora._

 _-(Armin) Al principio pensábamos que perdió el juicio, pero mientras viajábamos, nos dimos cuenta que no estaba tan loco._

 _-(Mikasa) Y conociéndonos a nosotros mismos ahora... veo que decía la verdad todo el tiempo. Ahora lamento haber hablado mal de ti a tus espaldas._

 _-Escuchaba perfectamente lo que decías, viajaba únicamente con ustedes antes de que conociéramos a Todoroki. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡No me digan que van a la capital! ¿Podrían darnos un aventón hasta haya?_

-(Armin) La verdad es que no, no, no vamos a la capital, no aun realmente.

-(Mikasa) Terminamos en problemas y ahora estamos aquí.

-(Rivaille) Estamos viajando al sur en estos momentos.

-(Eren) Si y de hecho la capital no está en nuestro…

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo que pareció ser un fantasma surgió súbitamente de la nada, flotando en el aire, sobre ellos, observando a su alrededor. Eren, así como todos los presentes, lanzaron gritos de terror, retrocediendo muy asustados y en guardia por la presencia desconocida, Midoriya preocupado se asomó por una ventana, observando la presencia azul y transparente entre ellos, pese a no tener idea de lo que era, se sintió igual de aterrado que sus compañeros.

-(Astrid) ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-(Kuroko) ¡No tengo la menor idea!

-(Rivaille) ¿De dónde ha salido esa cosa?

-(Jean) Ni idea, menciono a Jaeger.

-(Eren) Porque me persigue la desgra…Alto… ¿Diego?

-¡Eren, chicos!

-Diego, amigo, eres tu…al menos eso creo.

-(Mikasa) Diego, no puedo creerlo.

-(Armin) ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Es una larga historia y…alto… ¿Esos de ahí no son ustedes?

-Es una larga historia también.

-¿Y ese es Jean?... Wow…se ve aún más apuesto que el que conocí.

 _-(Jean) Ah…gracias…creo…_

-(Jean) Cof, cof, estoy aquí, puedo escucharte.

-(Rivaille) Diego, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿En verdad estas aquí?

-(Eren) Sucedió algo en casa amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡AH! Cierto, cierto, cierto, casi lo olvido que idiota soy. Escúchenme bien, porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Amigos, Axrex y yo hemos estado buscando desesperadamente la forma de comunicarnos con ustedes desde su partida, principalmente porque no estábamos seguros de como traerlos de regreso. Ya saben el collar puerta al Multiverso esta haya.

-(Kagome) Si eso lo sabemos, pero lo de nuestro regreso lo pensaremos después.

-Pues quizá no tengan un lugar al que regresar.

-(Kristoff) ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Amigos, en principio todo estaba normal. Pero desgraciadamente la situación se ha puesto muy peligrosa, mientras ustedes estaban en este universo. Nuestras diez dimensiones afectadas, perdieron su protección y volvieron a empezar a desintegrarse.

-(Marco) ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-(Naruto) ¡¿Qué paso con nuestros amigos?!

-Calma, los de la maqueta están bien. Y Axrex logro volver a congelar las dimensiones, más me explico que seguramente su fuerza volver a disminuir y estas volverán a ponerse en peligro. No está seguro de cuantas veces pueda volver a salvarlas.

-(Eren) Nuestro hogar sigue destruyéndose…

-Y temo ser portador de más malas noticias.

-(Kaito) ¿Otras más? ¡¿Te parece poco?!

-La destrucción que azoló nuestras dimensiones, no solo las afecto a ellas. Otras dos dimensiones también comenzaron a ser destruidas, Axrex las congelo como a las nuestras, pero me explico que ese poder sigue dispersándose por el portalero, de una manera que no puede detectarle hasta que comienza a destruir una dimensión. Amigos míos…puede que esa destrucción… acabe con todo en nuestro universo…las dimensiones y el portalero mismo.

-(Eren) No…eso no…

-(Rivaille) ¡¿Axrex no puede frenarla?!

-No logra contenerla y tampoco sabe cuánto podrá protegernos. Tienen que darse prisa en lo que sea que estén haciendo, porque el tiempo se nos estaba acabando.

-(Mikasa) Estamos viajando en este nuevo universo, esta dimensión es una mezcla de muchas otras y es una realidad alterada.

-(Kagome) Pero estamos tras una buena pista, hemos estado siguiendo un rastro que parece ser muy confiable. Es posible que en su final, encontremos la solución a todo esto.

-(Naruto) Todo indica que el Axrex de este universo es el responsable de todo, estamos en una misión para detenerlo.

-Pues espero que así sea y que logren frenar la fuerza que asola nuestro universo, de lo contrario todos moriremos. ¡Agth!

Diego comenzó a verse como si sufriera un inmenso dolor, se volvía más traslucido de manera intermitente, sus amigos se preocuparon hasta que vieron que regresaba a una forma más normal.

-(Rivaille) Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien, chico?

-(Kaito) ¿Qué te está pasando?

-…nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la forma de comunicarnos, Axrex envió mi alma a este universo porque era la forma más segura, pero no puede mantener este enlace por mucho tiempo. Él nunca había hecho esto, no sabe cómo controlarlo por tiempo suficiente, además debo regresar a mi cuerpo pronto o quizá ya no pueda hacerlo.

-(Mikasa) Si ese es el caso no se sobre exijan, intenta regresar lo antes posible.

-(Naruto) De veras amigo, no queremos que vayas a morir.

-Axrex me traerá de vuelta cuando lo considere…pero hay algo más que quiero decirle…no sé si sea importante, pero considere que debía mencionárselos.

-(Riven) ¿Qué cosa ibas a decirnos?

-Tsk…mientras buscábamos entre libros, encontré algo, un tema que capto mi atención desde el principio, Axrex no le quiere prestar mucho caso, no hasta que regrese, pero por alguna razón lo percibo como algo importante.

-(Kristoff) No hagas drama y ya dilo.

-Mientras leía, descubrí un tema sobre alguien llamado El Emblematic.

-(Eren) ¿El Emblematic? ¿Qué es eso?

-Según lo que me explico. El Emblematic es una persona…una pieza vital de cada universo, así como lo es Axrex. Es alguien que posee grandes poderes de naturaleza incalculable, aun sin ser consiente de ellos ni tener acceso real a estos. Hasta donde entiendo, tampoco sabe lo que es. Axrex me conto, que nunca encontró rastro de el en nuestro universo, por eso dedujo que no existe, recién intentara volver a buscarlo. No sé si esta información que les acabo de dar tenga alguna utilidad, pero si el Emblematic existe en verdad, no sería mala idea que buscaran algo sobre el…podría ayudar.

-(Rivaille) Entendido, si encontramos algo veremos la viabilidad de hallarle.

-Agths…tsk…duele…duele mucho…amigos…ya debo estar por irme.

-(Eren) Diego, amigo mío. Muchas gracias por venir a informarnos. Dile a Axrex y al resto, que haremos todo lo posible por encontrar una solución y que no se preocupen, salvaremos a nuestro universo de la destrucción que lo amenaza, pueden contar con nosotros para lograrlo.

-Amigos…gracias…

-(Naruto) ¡Espera un momento! ¡Tengo que preguntar! ¿Cómo lograste dar con nosotros?

-Solo les diré…que es una fortuna… que Alex tenga tanto sentimiento de odio hacia Eren.

-(Eren) ¿Cómo?

-Cuando regresen se los explicare…Agth… ¡Adiós amigos y Buena Suerte a Todos! ¡Contamos con Ustedes!

Diego se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a algunos confundidos y a otros preocupados, aquellos que provenían del otro universo ahora estaban conscientes sobre la devastadora situación que se estaba presentando en sus hogares, sino actuaban de manera más eficiente, era probable que todo aquello que conocían fuera completamente destruido.

-Heichou…las cosas se acaban de complicar todavía más.

-Lo sé, hemos sido ingenuos al pensar que todo estaría en calma, tal parece que la situación se ha vuelto más peligrosa de lo que pensábamos.

-(Kaito) ¿Pero cómo ayudarlos? Ellos están haya y nosotros aquí.

-(Eren) Justo como se lo prometí a Diego, seguiremos tras la pista en la que estamos y encontraremos una solución.

-(Kristoff) Recorrer el mundo nos ha llevado meses, no sabemos cuánto tiempo puedan seguir resistiendo ellos.

-(Armin) El tiempo puede ser una ilusión, no es necesariamente igual. Por lo tanto debemos tener el suficiente para seguir adelante.

-(Kagome) Tampoco podemos asegurarlo, así mismo no significa que podamos relajarnos por completo, hay que continuar con la misión lo antes posible. Reparar el daño de este universo y salvar el nuestro.

-(Mikasa) Tambien deberíamos buscar lo que dijo Diego, a decir verdad no entiendo todo lo que dijo sobre ese ser llamado el Emblematic, pero si en verdad existe, deberíamos intentar encontrarlo.

-(Naruto) Pero si nuestro Axrex ni siquiera pudo encontrar algún indicio suyo en casa, ¿Cómo sabremos encontrarlo en este universo? Que exista para empezar, que este en esta dimensión si quiera. Les recuerdo que este universo es igual de basto que el otro.

-No lo había pensado. ¿Alguien de aquí ha escuchado algo sobre el Emblematic?

-(Astrid) Nunca hasta hace unos momentos.

-(Todoroki) No tenía idea de esa leyenda.

 _-(Jean) Jamás en mi vida supe algo al respecto._

 _-(Mikasa) No es algo que recordaría si quiera._

-(Rivaille) ¿Qué nos dices tú Riven? Tú recorriste este universo durante cinco años antes de que se deformara, ¿Escuchaste o leíste algo sobre un Emblematic?

-Considerando el tiempo que pase recorriendo este universo, lo habría buscado de haber sabido sobre él. Pero nunca supe nada, Axrex tampoco me lo menciono en ningún momento, no creo que el supiera sobre este tampoco o si lo sabía jamás pensó en buscarlo.

-(Eren) ¿Y tú Kuroko? ¿Recuerdas algo? Estuviste mucho tiempo en esa torre.

-…Todo lo que recuerdo es el tiempo que permanecí encerrado en ella, no tenía comunicación con el mundo, así que menos aun saber algo sobre viejas leyendas.

-Entonces buscar al Emblematic bien podría ser solo otro callejón sin salida.

-(Rivaille) Si encontramos algo sobre el tema lo investigaremos, será un tipo de plan de respaldo, de cualquier forma el plan principal no ha cambiado, seguir encontrando el rastro de Axrex y esperar una revelación importante.

-(Astrid) Creo que lo mejor será ponernos en marcha, para llegar a reino ninja aún hay un largo camino por delante.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-(Todoroki) Esperen por favor, aun necesito hablar con Izuku.

-Sigues necio con eso.

-(Eren) Ah, dada la situación, será mejor ayudarle Heichou. Además, dudo que nos deje partir hasta que pueda hablar con él.

-Tsk, con una mierda. ¡Midoriya! ¡Ven acá ahora!

El chico se volvió a ocultar, esperando que Rivaille no lo hubiese visto mientras se asomaba por la ventana. Pasaron algunos minutos y sabía que mientras más se tardara peor sería la ira de ese hombre, ya en alguna ocasión lo vio muy molesto, inclusive con Eren que recibía cierta consideración por ser su esposo, consideración que él no tendría en ningún caso. Unos golpecitos en la ventana lo hicieron voltear a ver, encontrando a Naruto quien sonreía traviesamente.

-Jeje Te vas a morir.

-¿Ah?

-¡MIDORIYA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La puerta fue abierta de una patada, mostrando ahí a Levi quien se acercó furiosamente a Midoriya el cual solo pudo continuar gritando ante la situación.

-Jeje, te lo dije.

Continuara…

 **No solo a nuestros protagonistas les urge avanzar más rápido, a mí también, porque en promedio hago tres caps por reino jajaja y ahorita no estamos en ninguno. Ya veremos que le deparo la suerte a Midoriya, que pasara con Diego y los del portalero y las nuevas aventuras y alianzas que harán Eren y sus amigos. Nos vemos próximamente :D**


	36. Chapter 36 No todo es Felicidad

**Estamos de regreso, finalmente Diego se comunicó con los chicos y estos están enterados de la situación. Por lo que las cosas tienen una nueva urgencia ahora, veamos qué sucederá con nuestros personajes esta ocasión.**

 **Capítulo 36: No todo es Felicidad**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Axrex trajo de regreso al alma de Diego, apenas le vio, lo mando de vuelta a su cuerpo, mientras él se desplomaba, el joven despertaba tosiendo repetidamente.

-Ah, cof, cof, cof aght ah cof, cof, ah.

-Diego…

-Axrex ah…cof, cof, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo.

-Deja que te ayude a pararte.

-Tranquilo, no es tan grave como parece, solo me siento algo cansado. Mi estado no importa, ¿Pudiste encontrarlos? ¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Sí, si lo logre, me topé con Eren y el resto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucede haya?

-Les explique la urgencia de la situación aquí. Y ellos me explicaron la situación en aquel universo, tal parece que muchas dimensiones se mezclaron en una sola, creando una falsa realidad y no solo eso, tu yo de ese universo, es un tirano que gobierna ese mundo.

-Ah, otra vez soy el malvado ha, típico.

-Ellos están siguiendo una pista que puede llevarlos a una solución, además se han hecho de nuevos compañeros en ese universo e inclusive han conocido a sus propias versiones de ahí.

-Pues espero que lo que sea que hagan tenga sentido, no toleraría que estuvieran tras algo inútil.

-Lo dudo mucho, seguro que su rastro los llevara a respuestas y soluciones que salvaran a ese universo y al nuestro.

-Entonces, solo nos queda esperar que tengan éxito.

-Nada de eso, hasta entonces, tu y yo seguiremos velando por la seguridad de este universo.

-¿Estás seguro? Podría regresarte a la maqueta para que estés más relajado.

-No voy a dejarte solo ahora tonto.

-¿Tonto? ¿Me acabas de llamar tonto? ¿Sabes lo poderoso que soy?

-Sí y no me importa, no voy a dejarte con toda esta responsabilidad, así como te ayude a contactarlos, te ayudare a mantener este universo hasta que ellos regresen.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque los amigos se ayudan unos a otros. Y eso es lo que hare.

-… ¿Amigos?...

-Sí, eso somos ahora y lamento decírtelo pero no vas a poder cambiarlo.

-…Diego… gracias…

-Por nada.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Rivaille estaba arrastrando del cuello de la camisa a Midoriya por el suelo del dirigible, cuando llegaron al exterior continuo arrastrándolo, pasando a todos de largo y dirigiéndose a Todoroki.

-¡Tu! ¡Hacia haya! ¡Ahora!

-Ah, claro.

-¡Por favor suéltame! ¡No! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero esto!

Los tres se alejaron del resto y llegaron a una pequeña colina elevada de llanura, ya ahí lanzo a Midoriya hacia al frente estrellándose contra el suelo.

-¡Agth! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Aquí quédense, solucionen sus problemas y dense prisa. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estarnos preocupando por su relación.

-¡No por favor! ¡Señor Rivaille! ¡No me deje con él se lo suplico! ¡Lléveme con usted y los otros!

-¡Te quedas aquí, es una orden!

-Muy bien señor.

-No regresen hasta resolver su problema.

-Entendido.

Rivaille dejo a los dos jóvenes en aquel lugar para volver con los demás, cuando Shoto volteo a ver a Midoriya este estaba sentado sujetándose las rodillas mirando en dirección opuesta, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el de cabello bicolor. Evidentemente aun no tenía intención de hablar, por lo que dependía de Todoroki la iniciativa. Estando de ese lado de la colina quedarían fuera de vista de sus compañeros por lo que podrían charlar en paz, se acercó caminando lentamente y quedo de pie al lado del otro que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Así que… ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo?

-¿En serio? Luego de años, lo primero que se te ocurre decir ¿Es eso?

-Disculpa, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

-Pues lo hiciste de forma pésima…Te ves bien.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo. No has cambiado mucho en estos años.

-Tu si, con esas ropas, casi no te reconozco.

-Solo es ropa clásica, es todo, es fácil obtenerla cuando vienes de una familia… adinerada.

-No sé qué decirte, mi ropa suelo coserla yo mismo.

-Cierto, alguna vez me mostraste. –Se sienta a su lado - Ah, Midoriya, esto no es de lo que debemos hablar.

-Lo sé, pero, tampoco deseo hablar de lo que debemos.

-Izuku, por favor, no nos tratemos como unos extraños.

-Pues perdona, pero eso somos ahora tu y yo, solo unos desconocidos.

-¿Desconocidos? Tú y yo nos contábamos absolutamente todo, nuestros sueños, nuestros deseos, esperanzas y anhelos. No somos para nada desconocidos.

-¿Contarnos todo? ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién se fue de pronto sin decir nada?

-No fue mi decisión marcharme, no tuve siquiera la oportunidad de objetar.

-Si ya se, escuche su conversación desde el interior.

-Entonces tienes que entender la situación, Izuku, nunca te habría dejado de haber tenido la elección, sabes perfectamente que me hubiera quedado ahí contigo.

-…

-Izuku, sabes que te amo, que siempre te amare. Durante años he sufrido al saber que te deje haya solo, que mientras yo vivía entre lujos tu pasabas carencias y dolor. Era una tortura horrible no poder verte, no poder tener a mi lado, por las noches despertaba pensando toda clase de cosas horribles, es por eso que no pude seguir más en casa y partí en tu búsqueda.

-Si como no.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pues tardaste mucho en hacerlo. Si es verdad lo que dices me habrías ido a buscar desde el principio y no habrías dejado que pasara años sufriendo en aquel horrible lugar.

-No me fue posible, lo intente, pero siempre algo lo impedía. Había guardias, gente vigilándome, la vida en la capital tampoco es precisamente sencilla, ni si quiera para las familias influyentes, Axrex encuentra como volverle horrible la vida a todos.

-Solo horrible, eso es lo poco que sufriste, yo vivía un infierno.

-Podemos seguir debatiendo eternamente sobre quien vivió peor de los dos…

-Yo, claro está.

-Ah, oh podemos hablar en verdad, ser sinceros y arreglar lo que dejamos atrás.

-…Todoroki…tu no entiendes…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Solo háblame, así podre entenderlo.

-Aunque lo que me digas es verdad, que fue algo más haya de tu control… no puedes esperar que todo se arregle en un instante.

-¿Por qué?

-Todoroki, durante años solo he tenido una cosa clara. Tú te fuiste, me dejaste. No puedes esperar que todo el dolor, odio y rencor que ahora te tengo, desaparezcan y ya. No es como que hayamos sido víctimas de un engaño por terceros, porque sin importar como fueran las cosas hay algo que sigue igual…me quede solo y con el corazón roto.

-Eso será cierto, terminaste herido y odiándome pero… si ese corazón que termino destrozado, pudiera darme nuevamente la oportunidad de acercarme, podría repararlo y volverlo aún más fuerte y brillante de lo que fue jamás.

-No sé si puedas hacerlo.

-Solo deja que me vuelva a acercar, una oportunidad, es todo lo que pido.

-Es mucho lo que me pides.

-No lo es, veras que si accedes, todo será mejor que antes.

-…

-Izuku.

Todoroki extendió uno de sus brazos para hacer que Midoriya volteara a verlo, estando tan cerca ambos podían apreciar mejor al otro, el peliverde mostraba duda en su expresión, contrastando con la seria mirada del bicolor. Este comenzó a acercarse en un acto que el otro comprendió al instante, los dos lentamente fueron acercándose hasta casi unir sus labios en un beso, más un instante antes, el dolor y la desconfianza hicieron que Izuku se alejara rápidamente, se levantó desconcertando al contrario, que al hacerlo también noto que su exnovio ahora comenzaba a llorar.

-No, no, no, no. No quiero esto, ya no.

-Izuku.

-Todoroki, en verdad te amé, te amé demasiado, más que a mi vida. Pero desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas, tú y yo somos muy diferentes y tras todo lo que he aprendido y descubierto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo nuestro es lo correcto.

-Pero.

-No, entiende, ya no puedo. He perdido mucho, más de lo que yo mismo creía y si en verdad quiero recuperarlo, no puedo solo volver contigo. Ahora las cosas, el destino, me ha dado la oportunidad de recuperar mi vida, mi verdadera vida y eso es lo único que quiero ahora.

-Midoriya.

-Todoroki, por favor. Entiende, no podemos recuperar lo nuestro, ahora llevamos caminos diferentes y pese a tus buenas intenciones, no quiero regresar, menos en estos tiempos que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no. Se lo que quiero hacer ahora y entre esas cosas…no está volver contigo.

-…

-Lo siento, en verdad. Desearía que pudiéramos ser lo de antes y vivir felices, pero la vida no es tan simple, tengo que seguir adelante, tú debes hacerlo también. Sé que ahora yo soy el que te lastima y te rompe el corazón, pero si es lo necesario para que entiendas, entonces lo hare. Todoroki…yo ya no quiero regresar contigo.

-…

-Sé que es difícil de entender ahora, pero esto es lo mejor, para ambos. Aght, lamento hacerte tanto taño, también esto me duele. Pero un día, me lo agradecerás, ahora…tengo que regresar con los míos.

Midoriya puso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia arriba de la colina pasando de largo a Todoroki que seguía en completo silencio, cuando el peliverde llego a la cima, el contrario se volteo para hablarle y hacerlo detenerle.

-Midoriya Inko.

-… ¿Qué?

-Es como se llamaba tu madre.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca tuve una madre. Siempre estuve solo.

-Tu madre era una mujer de aspecto tierno, cabello verde como el tuyo, baja de estatura, un poco de sobrepeso, pero cálida como el sol mismo.

-…esa…esa mujer es la que veo en mis…

-¿Sueños? Pues también la vi alguna vez en los míos.

-¿Qué?

-Puede que este mundo haya cambiado radicalmente y que hayamos olvidado mucho de nuestra vida real, pero algunas cosas se quedaron, ella está en mis recuerdos y cuando te conocí, ya te había visto antes en mis sueños.

-…

-Sé que lo que pasa es extraño, difícil de entender, ahora no quieres saber nada de mí, estas asustado por lo que vaya a suceder en adelante, pero quiero que sepas, que sin importar lo que ocurra, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Porque yo nunca, nunca, voy a dejar de amarte.

Todoroki se acercó hasta Midoriya que solo lo observo hasta tenerlo frente suyo, acorto la distancia entre los dos dándole un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda, un beso que aunque simple, basto para sacar del trance a Izuku y que pudiera reaccionar.

-Ven, volvamos, tus amigos y mis compañeros, nos esperan.

-Todoroki.

-¿Si?

-Gracias, por entender.

-…Por nada.

Fuera del dirigible las personas estaban conversando cuando vieron regresar a la expareja.

-(Rivaille) ¿Y bien?

-(Izuku) Ya podemos irnos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ya resolvimos lo que quedo pendiente. Con permiso, iré a preparar el dirigible.

-(Eren) Entonces, tu e Izuku, ¿Están juntos de nuevo?

-Por desgracia no.

-Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

 _-(Jean) No arreglaron las cosas entonces._

-Lo hicimos, pero Midoriya en estos momentos no está interesado en regresar a lo que éramos en el pasado, después de todo ha pasado tiempo. Y yo respeto su decisión.

 _-Entonces el viaje en su búsqueda no ha sido para nada útil._

 _-(Mikasa) ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?_

-A ustedes y a Jean aun debo llevarlos a Ciudad Capital, tenemos un trato después de todo, con mi ayuda podrán ingresar sin problemas.

 _-(Armin) Solo espero que la persona que Jean busca en verdad este ahí._

-No recuerdo haberlo visto, pero es la ciudad más grande del mundo con millones de habitantes, así que es muy probable que este en ella, solo deberemos buscarlo.

-(Eren) Disculpa Todoroki, ya que ustedes estarán haya, crees que en el futuro puedas ayudarnos a ingresar. Es casi seguro que terminaremos ahí eventualmente.

-Solo intenten comunicarse antes, la zona perimetral no es tan vigilada como los interiores, por lo que podrían acercarse sin tantos problemas.

-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos haya, tenemos un trato.

-(Rivaille) El resto de ustedes suban, tenemos un viaje largo por delante.

La mayoría comenzó a abordar mientras algunos tomaban la oportunidad para despedirse de sus versiones contrarias.

-(Mikasa) Mucha suerte en su búsqueda.

 _-(Mikasa) Igualmente a ustedes._

-Esa bufanda que llevas, perteneció a Eren Jaeger, al de este universo.

 _-Es probable que tengas razón, después de todo, no recuerdo muy bien donde fue que la obtuve._

-Sé que debió ser igual de importante para mí como para ti, si encontraran algo sobre él, no deberían ignorarlo.

 _-Hare lo que este a mi alcance._

-(Armin) Que tengan un buen viaje a la capital.

 _-(Armin) Y ustedes a los reinos del sur, espero nos veamos de nuevo._

-Puedes contar con eso, estoy seguro.

 _-(Jean) Después de todo me dio gusto volver a verte._

-(Jean) Lo mismo digo ahora sé que seguiré viéndome bien con el paso de los años jajaja.

-(Marco) Suerte buscando al Marco de la capital, muy seguramente lo encontraras.

 _-Por supuesto, sé que lo hallare, cada día estoy más cerca de encontrarle._

-(Todoroki) Eren Jaeger.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Sé que no nos conocemos, no me debes nada, pero…cuida de Izuku por mí.

-Tu tranquilo, mientras esté con nosotros nada sucederá.

-Eso espero, pero siéndote honesto no puedo estar del todo tranquilo.

-(Riven) ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

-Mis recuerdos sobre nuestras vidas anteriores son borrosos, tengo dificultad para saber lo que era verdad y lo que solo es un sueño nada más. Pero siento que Izuku, es muy valioso y no solo para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, por eso mismo les reitero, protéjanlo. Puede ser un poco torpe y hasta algo cobarde, pero es una persona grandiosa cuando uno lo conoce.

-(Eren) Comprendo, creo. No tengas preocupaciones, mientras Izuku permanezca con nosotros, estará seguro de todo mal, incluido de Axrex mismo.

-Muchas gracias.

Una vez las despedidas terminaron, los del dirigible abordaron y cerraron el acceso mientras los otros cuatro montaban sus caballos y empezaban a cabalgar en dirección al este. El dirigible se elevó teniendo a la mayoría de sus tripulantes en la cubierta, Midoriya observo desde el timón a Todoroki, sintiéndose mal por no poder volver a corresponder sus sentimientos.

-(Perdóname)

Dio una vuelta al timón poniéndolo en dirección al sureste, alejando así la aeronave de los jinetes que se perdieron de su vista en la inmensidad de las planicies centrales. Durante su viaje a través de estas, observaron pequeños poblados, así como muchos y variados animales salvajes, por lo que el viaje distaba de ser aburrido, solo uno de los tripulantes permanecía, aparentemente aburrido, Kuroko se la pasaba dormitando la mayor parte del tiempo, con la excusa de no estar acostumbrado a estar despierto durante todo el día, mas no sus compañeros no sospechaban que este misterioso joven, estaba trazando sus propios planes.

-(Todo salió mal haya en el norte, tengo que tener más cuidado con mis próximos movimientos, no quiero terminar en manos de esa persona otra vez).

-(Astrid) ¡Hey dormilón! ¡Ya despierta!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo venía a decirte que arriba están dando de comer, pero si prefieres seguir aquí abajo durmiendo todo el día y pasando hambre puedes hacerlo, más para los demás a fin de cuentas.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Perdonen, es raro estar despierto durante el día.

-¿Raro? Es raro que tú estés durmiendo día y noche como si nada. Qué tal si en uno de esos sueños extenso no terminas muriendo.

-Dudo que eso me pase, hubiera sido más probable mientras estaba en la torre. ¿Están todos arriba?

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Querías buscar a alguien aquí abajo?

-No para nada, solo preguntaba, ya sabes soy algo curioso.

-Y cobarde, te escondiste durante toda la batalla pasado.

-Perdóname por querer seguir con vida.

-Bien, anda vamos o los demás nos dejaran si nada.

Los dos adolescentes salieron al exterior donde el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban almorzando. Kuroko sintió un par de miradas de extrañes sobre él, mas fingió no notarlo, después de todo era el último en anexarse al equipo y de momento no había hecho mucho por aportar a los otros.

-(Jean) ¿Qué tal la siesta?

-No tan buena, mi mente no me deja descansar bien en ocasiones.

-(Marco) ¿Cómo dices?

-En ocasiones sueño cosas raras, pero no suelen quedarse mucho en mi memoria tras despertar, es como si hubiera cosas que no puedo recodar por más que quiero, pero que salen a la luz cuando duermo.

-(Kagome) Tal vez algo te está bloqueando la memoria, una especie de hechizo u algo por el estilo. Quizá hasta sea lo que provoca que duermas todo el tiempo.

-Supongo que es una posibilidad.

-Ya veremos luego si puedo ayudarte con eso, apuesto que cuando lo resolvamos te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Gracias, espero eso se vuelva una realidad jeje.

-(Naruto) (¿Mmmmmm?).

-(Kaito) Izuku, ¿Qué tal vamos de nuestro avance?

-Por ahora muy bien, el viento nos está acelerando el viaje, dentro de no muchos días llegaremos al gran risco y entonces tendremos frente nuestro el bosque infinito del sur. Ya ahí solo deberé enfocar el dirigible hacia la capital.

-(Armin) ¿Cómo se llama la capital de ese reino?

-Creo que se llama Konoha, o algo por el estilo. Nunca preste mucha atención.

-(Naruto) No cabe duda, es mi hogar. ¿Cómo ira a ser el yo de ese lugar? Riven, ¿Me conociste antes?

-Pues nunca en persona, solo escuche de ti en varias ocasiones, siendo honesto no vi jamás una fotografía o video tuyo, así que realmente no sé cómo te veas, quien sabe, puede que incluso tu color de cabello sea otro en vez de rubio.

-Uy, qué terror, solo espero que no sea verde. Pero igual que más da, ya lo descubriré yo por mi cuenta propia.

-(Eren) ¿Qué te hace pensar que encontraras a tu otra versión de este universo? Rivaille y yo no hemos encontrado a las nuestras.

-Sí, pero ustedes son una cosa y yo otra. Seguro que a diferencia de ustedes yo estoy en casa y probablemente siga siendo alguien muy conocido y famoso.

-(Kristoff) O ser un muerto.

-¡Oye! ¡Te escuche!

-Solo digo la verdad, mi versión era un fugitivo de la ley, porque el tuyo no la pasaría mal. Si por lo que parece, todos en este mundo la pasan mal de un modo u otro.

-(Mikasa) En eso él tiene mucha razón.

-Nunca dejan que me emocione montón de amargados.

-(Rivaille) Eso es porque te emocionas fácilmente por cualquier cosa y ese impulso desbordante puede acarrear problemas.

-¡¿Impulso desbordante?! ¡No me he puesto entusiasmado aun! ¡Así que no digan que traigo problemas! ¡¿Quieren ver un impulso desbordante?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso quieren?! ¡Se los mostrare!

-(Marco) ¡Naruto! Calma, ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?

-Mostrarles mi lado impulsivo y desbordante.

Naruto camino hasta un extremo del dirigible y se colocó sobre la orilla estando de pie al vacío, solo entonces los demás entendieron lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Aquí voy!

-(Kagome) ¡Alto ahí baboso!

Naruto salto desde el dirigible y sus amigos llegaron corriendo a la orilla observando como el chico caía a gran altitud en dirección a la tierra.

-(Jean) ¡Niño Demente! ¡Lo Hizo!

-(Riven) ¡Se va a matar cuando se estrelle en la tierra!

-(Eren) ¡Kaito! ¡Sálvalo!

-¡Ahora mismo!

El de cabello azul salto transformándose en la caída en Latíos, se impulsó lo más que pudo acercándose a Naruto que solo tarareaba tranquilamente mientras seguía cayendo a gran velocidad.

-Tara, tara, tararara, tara,

-(Armin) ¡Izuku! ¡Desciende lo más rápido que puedas!

-¡En eso estoy! ¡Pero no somos tan rápidos como quisiera!

-(Mikasa) Está loco, ¿No tiene consciencia de la muerte acaso?

-(Kagome) Estamos hablando de Naruto, así que no tanto.

-(Rivaille) Si se salva de la caída yo personalmente lo asesinare.

-Tara, tara tararara, tara, creo que ya los deje preocuparse lo suficiente, muy bien hora de usar algún jutsu, ¡Ya se! Usare el de… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Acabas de meterte en grandes problemas niños.

-No quiero cortar tus palabras Latíos, ¡Pero seguimos cayendo!

-¡Mierda! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aunque trato de desacelerar, la velocidad le gano al dúo y aun así terminaron estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo, no lo suficiente para quedar mal heridos, más si para dejarlos abatidos, sobre todo Latíos que cuando puso a Naruto en su espalda recibió un peso extra al caer.

-Agth…

-Yo me hubiera salvado solo… idiota.

-Te matare…tal vez no hoy…tal vez no mañana…pero te matare.

-Tendrás que hacer fila entonces. Porque estoy seguro de que Rivaille será el primero en ella.

-Un segundo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?

-¿Escuchas eso?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A Rivaille maldiciéndome?

-No, en a tierra, escucha.

-¿Ah?

-Es una vibración y se vuelve más fuerte.

-¿Vibración?

El dirigible continuaba descendiendo mientras sus ocupantes observaban a sus compañeros en el suelo.

-(Rivaille) Mas rápido, le daré una lección a ese mocoso.

-(Kristoff) ¿No cree que puede estar exagerando?

-Acaba de lanzarse desde el aire, no exagero, solo lo pondré en su lugar.

-(Eren) Eso significa que a Naruto le ira muy mal, créanme. Cuando recién me uní al escuadrón de Levi lo entendí al no cumplir una orden.

-(Kuroko) Am, chicos.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroko?

-Creo que ellos dos van a terminar en un problema más grande.

-(Riven) ¿Cómo cuál?

-Temo que una estampida de animales viene hacia ellos.

-(Armin) ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Al ir al lado contrario del dirigible, observaron una gran manada de venados y cebras los cuales corrían rápidamente en dirección a los chicos, la geografía de colinas de césped hacia que los dos en tierra aún no se percataran de la amenaza cada vez más cercana a ellos, pero si podían sentir la tierra temblar con mayor violencia a cada segundo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estamos en tierra por tu culpa.

-(Eren) ¡Hey ustedes!

-Ah, el dirigible ya está más cerca.

-(Kristoff) ¡Corran!

-¿Qué dicen?

-(Jean) ¡Huyan de ahí idiotas!

-¡¿Qué se cree ese al compararme contigo?! Un momento, huir pero ¿De qué?

El temblor se hizo más fuerte, voltearon hacia una pequeña colina y vieron un gran número de animales que venían corriendo en dirección suya.

-¡Oh maldita mierda!

-¡Oh maldita mierda!

Los dos corrieron en dirección contraria mientras los animales se les acercaban a cada paso acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Vuela para sacarnos de aquí estúpido!

-¡Me lastime por tu culpa! ¡No puedo volar ahora!

-¡Justo en este momento te lastimas! ¡¿No pudo ser en otra ocasión?!

-¡Cállate que si terminamos en esto es por tu culpa!

El dirigible estaba siguiendo a sus compañeros los cuales aún estaban bajo el peligro de ser aplastados por la estampida.

-(Riven) ¿Por qué Latíos no ha salido de ahí?

-(Eren) No lo sé, seguramente se lastimo por la caída.

-(Mikasa) Están en graves problemas, debemos rescatarlos nosotros.

-(Astrid) Nadie va a saltar por ellos, eso te lo aseguro.

-(Armin) Podría ser justo lo que necesitamos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Los equipos de maniobras!

-(Riven) Pero no hay edificios ni árboles en los cuales usarlos.

-Pero tenemos el dirigible, si Izuku lo maneja velozmente, entonces podemos utilizarlo igual que el capital Levi cuando mato a ese titán en el reino de Arendelle.

-(Eren) Requiere mucha habilidad, sobre todo porque el dirigible permanecerá en movimiento.

-Es la única opción.

-(Rivaille) No lo hare, se metió en este problema solo, que solo salga de él.

-(Armin) ¿Y Latíos?

-¿No lo odiabas? Esto podría ser benéfico para todos.

-Sí, bueno no, pero también es Kaito. No se merece morir así.

-No importa lo que digas, no lo ayudare.

-Tsk, demonios lo hare yo mismo entonces.

-(Mikasa) No voy a permitirlo, no harás esto solo, iré contigo.

-Es peligroso.

-Ya me he enfrentado a desafíos más adversos, puedo con esto.

Tras ir por los equipos de maniobras y ponérselos lo más rápido posible, Izuku descendió lo más seguro posible el dirigible, manteniendo la velocidad para que los chicos pudieran rescatar a sus compañeros. Ambos jóvenes estaban de pie sobre la orilla de madera, sostenidos primero de los cables del globo, mirando el gran número de animales corriendo.

-(Eren) ¿Están seguros de esto?

-(Armin) No hay otra opción, en cuanto estemos por delante de la manada saltaremos, no disminuyan la velocidad.

-(Astrid) Ya lo escuchaste Izuku, ve tan rápido como puedas.

En cuanto les ganaron el paso a los animales, Mikasa y Armin saltaron, en el momento preciso dispararon cada uno sus cuerdas hacia el dirigible, de forma que harían movimiento de péndulo al recoger a sus amigos. Pasaron velozmente hacia ellos tomando la chica a Latíos y el chico a Naruto.

-(Kristoff) ¡Fantástico! ¡Los tienen!

-(Kagome) ¡Oh no!

La chica señalo la cuerda de Armin que se desprendió del dirigible, mientras Mikasa y Latíos regresaron a la cubierta, los otros dos solo dieron un medio giro antes de terminar en el suelo nuevamente.

-¡No! ¡Diablos no!

-¡En el suelo otra vez! ¡Y ahí vienen! ¡Corre!

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin!

-(Eren) Maldita sea, solo cambiamos de lugar a uno de ellos.

-Tengo que ir a salvarlos.

-(Kuroko) Eso será un problema porque la estampida los está rodeando.

-(Eren) Heichou, seguro que no podría.

-No.

-Ni siquiera lo piensa.

-¡Tengo que salvarlos!

-(Jean) Detente ahí Mikasa.

-(Marco) Te golpearas con los animales antes de alcanzarlos.

-¡Pero Armin!

-¡Corre Armin! ¡Corre por tu vida!

-¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando no llevas el equipo de maniobras!

Los dos chicos terminaron en medio de la estampida, en numerosas ocasiones recibieron empujones de los animales, teniendo una gran suerte de no ser cornados o recibir pisadas en los pies que los dejaran en el suelo. Mientras en el dirigible no estaban seguros de que hacer, Armin tuvo una idea para salir del problema.

-¡Tenemos que saltar sobre una de las cebras!

-¡Saltaran violentamente donde las montemos! ¡No son caballos!

-¡¿Prefieres ensartarte en las cornamentas de los ciervos?!

-¡Claro que No!

-¡Entonces hazlo y sujeta la crin del cuello! ¡Una vez que lo haga dirígela fuera!

-¡¿Cómo terminamos en esto?!

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Ya como sea! ¡Solo hazlo!

Los dos saltaron sobre un par de animales sujetándose lo más posible a estos que pataleaban y se agitaban tratando de quitárselos de encima, al posicionarse a modo de monto los tomaron de la crin dirigiéndoles fuera de la manada. El dirigible los siguió pendientes en todo momento de la situación, en cuanto se alejaron de la manda mayor, los dos animales disminuyeron la velocidad hasta por fin detenerse.

-Agth, estuvimos muy cerca de morir.

-A ti aun te van a matar. El dirigible ya está cerca.

Los chicos bajaron de los animales y al hacerlo Armin noto algo en el suyo que le pareció muy familiar, cuando la aeronave aterrizo estos se alejaron corriendo en dirección a la manada.

-Acaso era…

-¡Armin!

-¡Mikasa!

La chica se abalanzó sobre este en un fuerte abrazo, las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos, prueba de que temió mucho por la vida de quien amaba.

-¡Gracias al cielo estas bien!

-Lo sé, estuvimos realmente cerca de ser aplastados.

-(Eren) Naruto, amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo, un poco golpeado por los empujones, pero bien en lo que cabe.

-(Rivaille) ¡Excelente! ¡Porque yo te voy a asesinar!

Sacando una cuchilla comenzó a perseguir al menor que corrió en pánico por las cercanías siendo perseguido por el otro en todo momento.

-(Riven) No va a matarlo en verdad ¿Oh si?

-(Eren) Descuida, yo iré a evitarlo. ¡Heichou!

-(Mikasa) ¿Todo bien? ¿Nada roto? ¿Tu cabeza?

-Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada grave, quizá algunos moretones, pero desaparecerán en poco tiempo.

-Me asuste tanto cuando vi que caías, pensé que te perdería.

-Eso no va a pasar, tras lo que hemos vivido, no moriré por algo tan simple.

-Ni lo digas, no atraigas a la mala suerte.

-De acuerdo, vale, no lo diré. Pero por cierto, el corcel que dome… estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes.

-¿La cebra?

-(Riven) ¿Cómo? Difícilmente se distinguían en la estampida.

-Estoy seguro de que ese era… Apocalipsis.

-¿Qué?

-Un potrillo que Armin salvo en nuestro universo.

-Ah sí, me lo mencionaron alguna vez.

-Parece que hasta él tiene su propia versión en este universo.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lo lamento!

-¡Regresa aquí Naruto!

-¡Heichou!

-(Mikasa) Ya debemos regresar, volvamos con el resto y larguémonos de aquí.

-Claro, como digas, solo espero que este bien.

-(Riven) Seguro lo estará, esta con los suyos.

En el dirigible el resto observaba la situación, así como la manda alejándose.

-(Astrid) ¿De qué estarían huyendo?

-(Kaito) Quien sabe, tal vez un depredador.

-(Kuroko) Esperemos que haya sido eso. (Y no alguna amenaza tras nosotros).

Kuroko no se encontraba del todo equivocado, los eventos que ellos estaban causando en este nuevo mundo tenían efectos en todas partes, además su perseguidor continuaba tras ellos y este podía ir mucho más rápido en su sofisticada aeronave. Nuevos desafíos y misterios, los esperaban por el resto de su aventura.

 **No quise darle a Todoroki e Izuku una resolución tipo Disney, por eso no están juntos de nuevo, pero puedo decir que lo veremos nuevamente, así como a sus compañeros. Más cosas están por suceder, cuando en el próximo capítulo lleguen a reino ninja.**


	37. Chapter 37 ¿Otro…Naruto?

**Hola a todos, estamos de vuelta aquí en mi canal, antes de comenzar este video te invito a que te suscribas a mi canal y ¡Esperen! ¡Yo no soy Youtuber! Jajajaja ¡Soy FanFicker! Ahora si empezamos con el capítulo de hoy :D**

 **Capítulo 37: ¿Otro…Naruto?**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-Podemos empezar a buscar sobre el Emblematic ahora.

-Está bien, solo porque me has ayudado más de lo que cualquiera lo habría hecho. Veamos, aún tenemos los tres libros que encontramos previamente, los dos que mencionaban al Emblematic y el otro sobre la trinidad. No hay más información en los otros libros que tenemos, así que ahora traeré otros que seguramente contendrán información al respecto.

-¿Puedes hacer tan especifica la búsqueda?

-Habrá más información sobre el Emblematic que sobre el viaje a otros universos, así que no debo tener tanta dificultad. Muy bien, ahora solo dame un momento y traeré muchos libros antes nuestra presencia.

Axrex elevo sus brazos teniendo sus manos abiertas, los portales continuaban girando sobre ellos, pero al cabo de unos momentos no sucedió nada, ninguna concentración de poder, ni ningún libro nuevo presente.

-¿Axrex? ¿Todo bien? ¿No ha pasado nada?

-Cállate.

-Hey no tienes que ser grosero.

-Cállate, algo está pasando.

-¿Algo? ¿Sucediendo? ¿Qué cosa es?

-Siento, siento como si esa energía estuviese…muy cerca…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Cuidado!

Un cumulo de nubes oscuras salieron disparados del portal a una dimensión como un chorro girando en espiral, este descendió y fue directo a Diego, Axrex lo tiro al suelo junto con el evitando que recibiera el ataque, cuando alzaron la vista observaron esas nubes moverse por todas partes en el portalero. No solo ellos presenciaron el hecho, en la maqueta todos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría. El torbellino se elevó en mitad del portalero y descendió rápidamente para luego girar alrededor de la maqueta. Para todos empequeñecidos, era una visión aterradora esa nube que se asemejaba a un huracán, esta comenzó a ingresar a la maqueta como una tormenta desde todas direcciones, acabando con el espacio, dentro las personas corrían hacia el centro intentando escapar, aquellos que no lo lograban desaparecían al ser envueltos por las nubes.

-(Alex) ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –MIAUUUU-.

-(Andrés) ¡Todos vamos a morir!

-(Lily) ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-(Sasha) ¡Es Nuestro Fin!

-(Connie) No quiero morir de esta forma!

-(Inuyasha) ¡Fuera de mi camino!

-(Videl) ¡Yo soy importante! ¡Dejen pasar!

-(Jaden) ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

-(Misty) ¡Esto no puede terminar de esta manera!

-(Elsa) ¡No! ¡Esto no por favor!

-(Astrid) ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Háganse a un lado!

Axrex y Diego se levantaron, cuando se acercaron a la maqueta notaron que estaba había desaparecido ya a muchos del interior, usando su poder Axrex detuvo la tormenta salvando a los últimos sobrevivientes, después la saco de ahí y la dirigió al portal del que provino, este comenzó a desintegrarse como los otros, haciendo que tuviera que congelarlo igual que las dimensiones previas. Cuando miraron de vuelta, se dieron cuenta que quedaron muy pocas personas.

-¿Qué le paso a los demás?

-Se los llevo.

-No, eso no puede ser.

-Pues es lo que ha pasado, mira, ya no están.

-Pero no pudieron solo desaparecer Axrex.

-Ese cumulo de nubes malignas se los llevo, al regresarla a la dimensión de donde vino debió tenerles aun.

-¿Qué va a ser de ellos? ¿Fueron borrados sin más?

-Probablemente estén en un estado de suscepción inanimada, de cualquier forma al detener el tiempo y espacio en la dimensión ellos deben estar a salvo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Casi seguro. Ah…esto me está desesperando.

-Con esta ya son trece dimensiones en problemas. No podemos dejar que la destrucción siga dispersándose por donde quiera.

-Hare algo al respecto, por ahora aguántame. Necesito descansar un poco.

-(Congelar las dimensiones también implica un gran poder, no es algo que debería suceder, seguro que la presión bajo la que se encuentra es mucho mayor de la que aparenta. Eren, Jean, amigos, por favor dense prisa, no sé cuánto más podamos resistir).

 **En el Otro Universo:**

El clima en las planicies centrales solía ser calmo la mayor parte del tiempo, las corrientes áreas no son precisamente constantes en la región, por lo que a menos que se tenga un gran dirigible con máquinas potentes que puedan darle gran impulso aun en esas circunstancias, el viaje puede volverse más lento de lo esperado. Fue así que al grupo le tomo diez días llegar al final de estas, el terreno cambio abruptamente de llanuras interminables a una profunda depresión terrestre, era el gran risco central, que dividía al continente de Batavia y muy abajo del risco y hacia adelante más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, se extendía el bosque interminable del sur, lugar donde se encontraban el reino antiguo y su destino, el reino ninja.

-(Eren) Es increíble, el risco cambia por completo el mundo antes y después de él.

-(Izuku) Mide en promedio trecientos metros de altura, a veces más a veces menos, dependiendo de el sitio donde estés claro.

-Eso lo entiendo. Vaya, en verdad que solo se ve un bosque eterno luego de este. ¿Seguiremos volando a esta altura?

-Por seguridad debo descender, nos mantendremos un poco más arriba de las copas de los árboles. De esa forma será fácil aterrizar cuando lo necesitemos.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.

-Hey papa.

-Riven, ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada solo quería venir aquí al frente con ustedes. Wow, en serio que es enorme el bosque. Me pregunto qué clase de cosas habrá en él.

-¿Qué dices Izuku? Tú tienes un mejor conocimiento de este mundo que la mayoría de nosotros.

-En teoría es tranquilo, claro hay clanes rivales y diferentes aldeas pequeñas y medianas en la inmensidad del bosque. Pero se puede decir que es el lado sereno del bosque eterno del sur, del otro reino es una situación diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, ya te explicare a detalle luego. Por ahora deja me concentro en esto.

-Oh claro, perdona, sigue en lo tuyo.

Eren noto que mientras descendían, Riven se notaba muy pensativo, tras haber estado viajando con el chico durante todo ese tiempo, ya sabía lo que pensaba el chico cuando se ponía de esa manera.

-Ya te dije que no te apures.

-¿Eh?

-No se me olvida Riven. Vamos a encontrar a tus padres.

-Parece que me vuelto fácil de leer.

-Un poco, pero no es tan difícil tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos juntos y que durante todo este, no hemos encontrado realmente pista alguna de ellos.

-Es solo que, no hago más que preguntarme en donde podrán estar. Los he buscado por años y siempre que parece que estoy cerca, el rastro se enfría y desde que este universo se alteró, en verdad se siente como si nunca hubiesen existido.

-Siguen existiendo, eso es obvio.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-La bufanda que tenía la otra Mikasa es la misma que yo le entregue a la que conozco, eso significa que el Eren de este mundo sigue existiendo, así como el Rivaille de aquí. Me parece poco probable que solo hayan desaparecido, deben estar por ahí en algún sitio, tal vez ni recordando quienes son en realidad.

-Espero que sea así entonces, odiaría saber que están sufriendo.

-Arriba el ánimo, recuerda, nada de pensar en desgracias, ya tenemos bastantes con Bakugo tras nosotros y a Axrex queriendo detenernos.

-También sigo pensando en él, no tiene sentido. ¿Es malvado ahora? El Axrex que yo conozco es probablemente el ser más benévolo de todo el universo.

-Entonces difiere mucho del que conozco. Escucha Riven, sé que te cuesta creer toda la situación actual, pero por ahora entre el mar de misterios de este mundo, la única verdad que hay, es que Axrex es un gobernante maligno. Por eso debes tener cuidado.

-¿Qué?

-Si es alguien tan cruel como todos dicen. En caso de toparnos con él, no vayas a cometer alguna imprudencia, eso podría terminar costándote muy caro. Quizá sea mejor mantener un poco más el recuerdo agradable que tienes, en vez de encontrar una terrible verdad de forma abrupta.

-…Creo que tienes razón.

El dirigible continúo su descenso hasta llegar a una altura más segura para este, por lo que el piloto lo puso en dirección hacia la capital del reino o a su probable ubicación. Dentro de la nave, algunos descansaban y otros charlaban sobre la información disponible.

-(Rivaille) ¿Cómo encontraremos la capital de este reino? Pasamos de un mar de praderas a uno de bosques.

-(Astrid) Por suerte hay islas en este mar.

-(Kagome) No lo entiendo.

-Que sea una inmensidad de bosques no significa que sea lo único que hay. Hay varios peñascos rocosos y montañas pequeñas del mismo tipo distribuidas por la región y afortunadamente, según las cosas de Izuku, Konoha se encuentra después de un gran peñasco de rocas, por lo que al ver uno…

-(Rivaille) La aldea debe estar allí.

-Exacto.

-(Kagome) ¿Hay algo más entre las cosas de Izuku? Ya sabes, respecto a cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar.

-Pues el viento es un mejor aliado en esta región, pero aun así la capital debe estar en algún punto a medio camino entre el risco y el mar, por lo que aún nos tomara varios días llegar.

-¿Días?

-Siempre y cuando no nos perdamos. Lo cual es también posible.

-(Rivaille) Ah, no importa cómo. Este mundo sigue dando desafíos a donde quiera que vayamos.

-(Kagome) Axrex no lo dejo fácil, después de todo. Debe haber querido mantener esta nueva realidad cueste lo que cueste. Y por más que odie admitirlo, lo ha hecho muy bien.

-No se desanimen, recuerden que la marca siguiente estará en esa capital. Por lo que no debemos tardar en encontrarla.

-En el reino anterior también estaba en su ciudad principal, la encontramos pronto sí, pero casi no libramos la batalla. De no haber sido porque Gohan recordó, pudimos haber sido capturados por Bakugo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Rivaille. Es muy pronto para confiarse.

-Yo solo decía.

-Saben hablando de eso, aun no comprendo como Gohan recordó su verdadera vida. Es tan extraño, cuando lo conocimos parecía estar bajo la total influencia de la falsa.

-También me ha llamado la atención. Me cuesta creer que sucedió repentinamente y más en ese preciso momento.

-(Astrid) ¿Qué quiere decir señor Rivaille?

-Que es mucha coincidencia. Demasiada para ser franco.

-(Kagome) ¿Nos habrá ocultado la verdad? De cómo es que recupero sus memorias reales.

-No lo sé, tal vez, o puede que estemos equivocados nosotros, todo es posible. Lamentablemente el ya no está aquí para cuestionarlo al respecto. Por lo que eso seguirá siendo un misterio a menos que lo veamos.

-(Astrid) Si en verdad recordó de otra manera, espero que volvamos a verlo.

-También yo jovencita.

-(Naruto) Kagome, Kaito quería saber… ¡Agth!

-… (Naruto)…

-¡No importa! ¡Yo mejor me voy!

-Parece que aún le tiene terror señor Rivaille.

-Es un niño indisciplinado Kagome, le ira bien aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Como que si vuelve a cometer tal imprudencia, esta vez no estará Eren para salvarle.

-(Astrid) Recuérdeme nunca hacerle enojar.

El trio continuo charlando sobre este misterioso mundo, mientras Naruto se escondía bajo la gabardina de Kaito, abrazándolo temerosamente.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Solo déjame quedarme a tu lado un rato.

-¿Ah?

-(Kristoff) Parece que Rivaille le genero un trauma.

-Pues mal para mí, porque no quiero tenerlo pegado a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-No te causa gran problema.

-Pero mientras esta sujetándome de esa forma no me deja caminar bien, ¡Voy a terminar cayéndome por su culpa!

-Solo aviéntalo entonces y no eleves tanto la voz. Kuroko está dormido aquí sobre las sillas.

-¿Otra vez está dormido?

-Ya sabes que le cuesta mantenerse despierto.

-Dijo que tiene pesadillas o cosas así mientras duerme, si va a tenerlas, ¿Para qué sigue durmiendo si no va a descansar bien?

-(Naruto) Yo no puedo descansar bien desde que Rivaille casi me mata.

-Perfecto, ahora tendremos que buscar un terapeuta del sueño. ¡Ya déjame!

-Solo déjame seguir contigo un poco más.

-Kristoff, haz algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

Los tres se encontraban en su mundo sin tener la menor idea de que Kuroko no se encontraba dormido, solo fingía estarlo pero prestaba atención a la situación, así como continuaba ideando sus propios planes.

-(Todos parecen unos niños. Ah, en cuanto lleguemos a esa aldea debo pensar rápido mi siguiente movimiento, interrumpir sus planes, por desgracia, ya no puedo alejarme simplemente).

Ayudado por mejores corrientes de aire, así como una vigilancia constante por parte del equipo, tras cinco días, el dirigible por fin tenía delante suyo el gran peñasco de roca que buscaban, además de verse delante suyo una gran aldea, indicando que estaban arribando a Konoha, capital del reino ninja, todos observaban con felicidad la situación, si notar la sonrisa con doble intención de Kuroko. Cuando pasaron el peñasco vieron varios rostros gigantes tallados en este, rostros que Naruto reconoció de inmediato.

-Parece que algo del viejo mundo ninja sigue siendo igual.

-(Jean) Son los mismos que había en tu mundo.

-Lo que significa que la dimensión ninja de este universo y mi dimensión en nuestro universo, deben llevar historias muy similares. Por lo menos antes de todo este revoltijo.

-(Marco) Entonces seguramente te encontraremos a ti.

-Eso espero. Me gustaría poder despertar al yo de esta realidad.

-(Kristoff) Si es un chico calmado y amable nadie lo despierte.

-¡Te escuche!

-Esa era la idea.

-…te odio.

-(Eren) ¿Dónde vamos a aterrizar Izuku?

-Tendrá que ser en la parte exterior de la aldea. El muro que la rodea tiene despejado un pequeño terreno alrededor de todo el perímetro

-Entonces llévanos pronto ahí. Quiero comenzar lo antes posible.

Tras sobrevolar la aldea, la cual tenía un tamaño mediano. Se posicionaron cerca de la entrada principal a esta. Donde había ya otros dirigibles pequeños también. Estando ya en tierra comenzaron a descender encontrando que las otras naves eran sencillamente comerciantes y que el ambiente en general era agradable y pacífico.

-(Armin) Parece ser un buen lugar, para ser uno de los reinos desfavorecidos.

-(Mikasa) No entiendo porque no cortan más árboles, podrían hacerse de más terreno y hasta tener un área digna para aterrizajes.

-(Izuku) No es que no corten árboles, pero parece que las plantas en estos reinos tienen una gran capacidad de regeneración. Crecen rápidamente y pronto los terrenos despejados vuelven a llenarse de plantas.

-(Astrid) Por algo las personas habitan cerca de los peñascos o montañas rocosas. Es el terreno más seguro para vivir.

-(Kagome) Un bosque encantado. Me recuerdan a algunos de mi mundo, si se entremezclaron con los del mundo de Naruto, entonces podrían estar influenciados por los primeros.

-(Rivaille) Si, sí, todo eso es muy interesante, pero les recuerdo que estamos aquí por otra razón.

-(Eren) Ya lo sabemos Heichou. ¿Sera seguro dejar el dirigible solo?

-(Kuroko) Yo puedo quedarme a vigilar si gustan.

-(Jean) Nada de eso amigo, esta vez vienes con nosotros.

-(Marco) Perdona a Jean, pero también es posible que te quedes dormido si llegas a aburrirte, por eso será mejor que nos acompañes.

-(Izuku) Se supone que los ninjas de la aldea vigilan aquí, podemos salir todos sin problema, claro solo avisare para dejar en claro que soy propietario de esta aeronave.

-(Rivaille) Entonces no perdamos tiempo, hay que encontrar esa cosa.

Tras dar aviso a los ninjas vigías, el ingreso a la aldea fue de lo más sencillo, pues está siempre tenía sus puertas abiertas. Esta estaba conformado por una mezcla de edificaciones, algunas de aspecto más antiguo y otras de aspecto más moderno, sin llegar a verse como los mega edificios de los reinos más favorecidos. Las personas parecían llevar la vida con tranquilidad, ocupados en sus labores o negocios, sin preocuparse demasiado ante la presencia del gran número de extraños.

-Se ve casi igual a casa, sino estuviese al tanto de la situación, podría creer que estoy en mi hogar.

-(Eren) Entonces tu debes conocer el lugar.

-Conocerlo es una cosa, tener idea de donde esta dibujada la figura de Axrex con el collar es otra muy diferente.

-(Armin) Habrá que preguntar entonces.

-(Rivaille) Sepárense entonces, indaguen un poco, averigüen sobre este reino, la familia real, cualquier información por pequeña y simple que sea puede ser valiosa. Solo no causen una mala impresión a la gente.

Nuevamente el grupo se dividió en diferentes direcciones en busca de cualquier información disponible. En esta ocasión, Eren partió junto Riven y con Naruto, ya que tenía curiosidad por el mundo del rubio, aunque este no fuese precisamente el suyo. Naruto podía ser un niño muy impulsivo, pero también encerraba grandes poderes en su interior, crear copias suyas era solo una cosa de las muchas que podía hacer, no olvidaba como invoco a ese gigantesco zorro anteriormente.

-Sí, sin duda es como estar en casa.

-(Riven) Entonces tu hogar debe estar aquí también, podríamos pasar a verlo.

-(Eren) No es mala idea, hasta podrías encontrar a tu versión de aquí.

-Es cierto y siendo sincero en verdad deseo conocerle, quiero ver cómo le va al Naruto de este universo en su nueva vida.

-Entonces guíanos, hay tiempo de sobra antes de que tengamos que reunirnos con los demás.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Síganme el paso amigos! ¡Ya que no pueden saltar por los techos como yo, tendremos que ir a pie entre pasillos y callejones!

-Parece que alguien va a disfrutar esto papa.

-Lo se Riven, ¡Hey! ¡Espéranos!

El trio de chicos salió corriendo entre las calles de Konoha, Eren y Riven aprovechando para observar rápidamente esta aldea tan diferente de sus hogares originales, vestimentas, estructuras, todo era distinto y a la vez algo hipnótico. Alrededor de media hora después consiguieron llegar al pie del que Naruto decía que era su edificio.

-Es aquel de ahí chicos. El grande de color rojo.

-¿Un edificio de apartamentos?

-Si Eren, yo vivo en el que está en el último piso, el del balcón.

-Bueno entonces no hay pierde.

-¿Creen que el otro Naruto se encuentre ahí?

-Tiene que estar, de veras, le aseguro que mi otro yo está ahí. Y para probarlo iremos a verlo.

-(Eren) Eh, espera un momento Naruto, no puedes hacer eso.

-(Riven) Tampoco hay que llamar la atención más de lo deseado. No hay que buscarlo directamente si no es necesario.

-No es justo, Kaito y Kristoff si conocieron a sus otras versiones.

-Es un asunto diferente. Les conocimos porque así se dieron las cosas. Pero contigo no es necesario.

-Como dijo Riven Naruto, no tenemos porque… ¡Ocúltense!

Eren jalo a Riven y Naruto al callejón de donde vinieron escondiéndose tras unos botes de basura.

-¿Qué fue eso Eren?

-Vi a alguien salir del edificio, alguien muy parecido a ti. Guarden silencio.

Los pasos aproximándose se escucharon más fuertes y entonces paso sin darse cuenta de ellos un chico que se parecía mucho a Naruto, pero tenía el cabello algo más lacio, además de vestimentas negras, hasta su mirada parecía un poco más seria comparada a la alegre suya.

-¿Ah?

-(Riven) Parece que eres tú.

-Ese no puedo ser yo.

-(Eren) Estoy de acuerdo con él, digo tiene parecido, pero no estoy seguro de que sea Naruto.

-Nunca he tenido ese peinado.

-(Riven) Bueno quizá varia ahora en la nueva realidad, ya no importa y vámonos de aquí antes llamar la atención de otra gente.

-Es tan raro, me cuesta creer que pueda tratarse de mí.

-(Eren) Da igual si es o no es, hay que irnos, Levi se enojara si se entera que no estuvimos haciendo lo que nos encomendó.

-Contigo se enojara, a mi aun me quiere muerto.

-(Riven) Merecido te lo tienes tras tu travesura.

-Ya, perdón, déjenme vivir.

Los tres chicos salieron del callejón cuando estuvieron seguros que el otro Naruto se encontraba alejado. Dispersados por la aldea, el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban buscando información sobre cualquier cosa respecto a Axrex, encontrando que la gente no le tenía particular aprecio, mucho menos tener pinturas en muros o esculturas suyas, fuera de conocer quién era los habitantes no sabían nada más sobre el gobernante de su mundo.

-(Marco) Esto no está sirviendo de nada en absoluto.

-(Jean) Tienes razón, parece que nadie aquí quiere saber nada sobre Axrex, aunque no los culpo considerando la situación.

-(Kuroko) Estoy cansado Awww… creo que dormiré en esta banca un rato.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Levántate! ¡No es momento de dormir!

-Muy tarde Jean, ya se durmió.

-Este chico es increíble, parece que lo único que sabe hacer es dormir. Ya me está hartando su actitud tan desinteresada. Le voy a dar una lección.

-Por favor no hagas tonterías, ya bastantes problemas tenemos como para que busquemos peleas entre nosotros.

-Solo quiero arrojarle un poco de agua encima, recién pasamos un pequeño arroyo, pediré alguna cubeta prestada.

-Jean, no en serio, detente.

-¡Ya regreso!

-¡Jean!

Marco persiguió a su novio intentando convencerle de abandonar la idea, dejando los dos a Kuroko recostado en la banca bajo el árbol, una vez lejos el chico se levantó y miro el camino por el que se fueron.

-Sabía qué harías eso Jean, oh eres tan predecible. Bien ahora que ya me deshice de ustedes por un rato es momento de ver que encuentro por esta aldea.

El chico comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta observando con más detenimiento la aldea y a sus habitantes. Los ninjas se encontraban ocupados en sus actividades y labores por lo que realmente no prestaban atención al joven con atuendos elegantes el cual se paseaba con suma tranquilidad.

-(No es un mal lugar, tiene su encanto esta aldea. En fin no vine por turismo, después de todo también quiero saber dónde se encuentra esa cosa, aunque lidiar con Bakugo y Axrex es algo que en definitiva no quiero).

Kuroko continuo caminando hasta que un camino en reparación le bloqueo el paso, en vez de retroceder observo un callejón cercano que dedujo le ayudaría a rodear el bloqueo. Ya estando en el continuo tranquilamente, hasta que observo una alcantarilla abrirse un poco más adelante, aprovecho su don para pasar desapercibido viendo como un niño un tanto parecido a Naruto salía de ella y se iba caminando en otra dirección, teniendo curiosidad por ese chico comenzó a seguirle en silencio, manteniendo su presencia baja en todo momento.

-Ah, ese lugar es tan extenso, recorrerlo no es tan fácil como pensé a principio, quiero comer algo ahora sí.

-(¿De que estas hablando?).

Kuroko continúo siguiéndole y lo vio detenerse en un parque cercano tras haber comprado un bocadillo, le observaba oculto tras unos arbustos intentando escuchar cualquier cosa que mencionara el pequeño. Su serenidad fue interrumpida cuando sintió que era violentamente empapado por el agua.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Jean, no era necesario.

-Claro que era necesario Marco.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

-Eso es por alejarte por tu cuenta, no lo hagas idiota, estuvimos buscándote.

-Agth, mira lo que me hiciste…estoy empapado.

-Ya da igual, te habrás secado cuando regresemos al dirigible.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Te ves ridículo!

-¿Ah?

-Jean… ¿Ese no es?

-Tal vez…parece…

-Jajajaja hubiera querido ver cuando te lanzaron el agua pero me conformo con verte ya todo mojado jajajaja felicidades me hicieron el día.

El niño se fue corriendo rápidamente, dejando confundidos a Jean y Marco y haciendo que Kuroko se molestara con estos, pues había perdido una potencial fuente de información, aunque claro, no era como que pensara compartirla. Ya de regreso en la nave, el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en ella, notando que Kuroko tenía su ropa aun mojada.

-(Kaito) ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Jean me lanzo agua, con permiso, voy a dentro.

-(Eren) ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-El idiota se durmió y se separa de nosotros, perdimos tiempo buscándole. Solo he hecho algo perfectamente entendible.

-Bien, supongo que tienes algo de razón.

-(Rivaille) ¿Pudieron encontrar alguna información antes de perder a Kuroko?

-(Marco) Nada en realidad, las personas no parecen tener mucho interés o apego por Axrex, lo siento.

-No tiene importancia, nadie encontró nada en verdad.

-(Armin) La aldea no parece tener buena relación con Axrex, así que aún menos quieren saber sobre él. Lo cual es un problema mayor para nosotros, ya que nadie recordaría siquiera algo como lo que buscamos.

-(Mikasa) Aun falta revisar algunas áreas de la aldea, pero temo que estemos buscando en el sitio equivocado. ¿Qué tal si malinterpretamos la marca en este reino?

-(Kaito) No lo creo, -visiono el mapa- la marca señala justo esta localización, por lo que debe estar en esta aldea. –Dijo desactivando su aparato-.

-(Riven) Pues no está en casa de la familia real. No pudimos entrar, pero la gente con la que hablamos dijo que la familia al mando nunca dejaría algo sobre Axrex en su edificio.

-(Eren) Seguimos en un agujero sin salida.

-(Astrid) Y mientras tanto Bakugo se nos está acercando con cada segundo que transcurre.

-(Kristoff) Señor Rivaille, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

-Volveremos a buscar el día de mañana, es poco probable que Bakugo pueda alcanzarnos. Redoblaremos esfuerzos y encontraremos esa cosa, por ahora será mejor detenernos, ya está atardeciendo.

-(Kagome) Se nos pasó la mayor parte del día en la búsqueda.

-Por eso mismo descansaremos, no tiene caso buscar en la oscuridad.

El atardecer paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dando lugar a la noche de luna llena, mientras algunos miembros del grupo descansaban, otros se encontraban en la cubierta charlando y observando fuera.

-(Naruto) Se parecía a mí, pero no creo que sea yo.

-(Eren) Ya lo dijo Riven, pueda que sea una versión muy diferente de ti.

-Sí, pero no me convence.

-(Izuku) Creo haber visto al chico del que hablan, personalmente tampoco creo que se parezca a Naruto, tiene algo en el que se ve diferente.

-¿Su peinado y ropa quizás?

-No Eren, es otra cosa, simplemente siento que no son el mismo. No puedo explicarme como quisiera.

-Tengo demasiada curiosidad por el asunto…tengo que verle de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Pero Eren.

-Naruto, no puedes ir a buscarlo. Solo te meterías en más problemas.

-Seré cuidadoso.

-Es solo que eso no te lo creo. Escucha entiendo que tengas mucha curiosidad, pero terminar topándote con él puede solo causar más inconvenientes.

-¡DAAA! No sé ni para que les digo, no es como que necesite su aprobación ni nada. Yo voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana, por eso ahora iré a verlo.

-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!

-¡Nos vemos luego amigos!

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

-(Izuku) Ya se fue, odio su habilidad para dar grandes saltos.

-Ya llego y paso el muro de la aldea. No podemos dejar que se vaya Izuku, antes tuvimos suerte de que la gente de aquí no nos preguntara por él, debemos detenerlo.

-¿Detenerlo?

-Si eso mismo, hay que seguirlo. –dijo entrando a las escales-.

-Ya debe estar muy lejos.

-No importa, si Heichou se entera de esto tendremos problemas muy grandes.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

-Por suerte sé a dónde va, solo tenemos que…

En ese momento Eren pareció quedarse dormido y caer al interior del dirigible, preocupado Izuku entro encontrándole tirado en el suelo.

-Amigo, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Shhh!

-¿Ah? Oh…

E Izuku también cayó al suelo dormido profundamente, una figura salió de detrás de las escaleras mirándoles dormir.

-(Kuroko) Perdonen, pero yo también pienso salir, ahora solo cambiare sus recuerdos.

Tras terminar el trabajo y estando seguro que todos dentro dormirán profundamente, Kuroko salió del dirigible y fue hacia la entrada de la aldea dispuesto a poner sus propios planes en marcha. Saltando de techo en techo, Naruto estaba viajando hacia la que era su vivienda y que ahora estaba en posesión de ese otro chico, cuando estaba a un edificio del suyo se detuvo mirándole con detenimiento. Era idéntico a su verdadero hogar, un hogar del cual se encontraba muy alejado ahora y al que quizá no lograría volver sino solucionaban las cosas. Pensó un poco las cosas y se sentó ahí mirando hacia el otro edificio.

-Ah…no tiene caso, de nada serviría ir ahí. No es mi hogar es el de ese chico… creo que más que querer hablar con él, tenía deseo de ir a casa. Eren tenía razón, solo me meteré en más problemas, umm…será mejor volver con los demás mientras pueda.

-¡Oye!

-¿Ah?

-¿Quién eres?

Al mirar atrás, Naruto encontró de pie al chico del que precisamente hablaba, sin querer había terminado topándose con él, justo cuando se había deicidio a no causar más inconvenientes ni a él ni a sus compañeros.

-Oh no…

-Acabo de hablarte… ¿Quién eres?

-(No debo aparentar ningún interés).Mi identidad no importa –dijo levantándose- es más ya me voy de aquí. ¿Tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Boruto.

-… (¿Boruto?).

Continuara…

 **Naruto se ha topado con Boruto y Kuroko nuevamente está haciendo de las suyas. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Naruto terminara en más problemas? ¿Qué hace Kuroko? ¿Eren encontrara la figura de Axrex? ¿Dónde está Bakugo? ¿Ya comieron ustedes? ¡Yo no! Jajajaja nos vemos próximamente en viaje al Multiverso.**


	38. Chapter 38 Problemas Creciendo

**Esta es la última Actualización del año, nos veremos próximamente en un tiempo aún sin definir del 2019. Disfruten este último cap del 2018.**

 **Capítulo 38: Problemas Creciendo.**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

La situación se había vuelto desastrosa en el portalero, tras la súbita aparición de ese cumulo de nubes, muchos de los que se encontraban dentro de la maqueta fueron desvanecidos, dejando a muy pocos sobrevivientes de las primeras diez dimensiones afectadas.

-(Alex) Casi no la contamos, poco más y seriamos historia gato mío.

-(Lily) ¿Qué nos va a pasar ahora?

-(Andrés) ¿Sera seguro?

-Es obvio que si inútiles, esa cosa ya la detuvo Axrex, estamos a salvo. Aunque debo decir que este lugar ha quedado casi desierto.

-(Sasha) No hay muchas personas ya Connie.

-Eso es claro Sasha, la mayoría fueron atrapados, quien sabe lo que les está pasando ahora. Oh si quiera si siguen con vida.

-(Inuyasha) ¡Hey Axrex! ¡¿Que rayos crees que estás haciendo?!

-(Ash) ¡Se supone que aquí estábamos a salvo!

-(Elsa) ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Por poco todos aquí morimos!

-(Jaden) ¡Trae a los demás de regreso!

-(Astrid) ¡Para ser un ser todopoderoso, eres un completo inútil!

-(Miku) ¡No estás haciendo bien tu trabajo!

-(Sasuke) ¡Ni siquiera estás haciendo algo en realidad!

Los reclamos y gritos se hicieron presentes, los pocos sobrevivientes estaban muy alterados, Diego alejo a Axrex de los gritos, ya que en su estado actual estaba muy exhausto y lo que menos necesitaba ahora, eran los reclamos de gente furiosa

-Siéntate aquí, te sentirás mejor.

-No mientas, sé que me encuentro deplorable.

-Para nada, luces muy bien.

-Diego, no olvides quien soy, se perfectamente cómo me encuentro. Ah, lamento haberles fallado a todos.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso, solo están muy nerviosos, tienen miedo, por eso te están atacando verbalmente, no saben cómo reaccionar y ante el temor la agresividad es su única solución.

-Sí, eso es algo que comprendo.

-Tu solo relájate, veré si puedo hacer algo para calmarlos. Ya con las tensiones resueltas podremos concentrarnos en otras cosas. Buscaremos al Emblematic y revisaremos una manera de ganar más tiempo, estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo.

Diego fue hacia la maqueta para ver con exactitud quienes sobrevivieron y darles algún mensaje tranquilizador. Axrex por su parte permanecía sentado en un escalón observándole, así como al montón de libros, las dimensiones paralizadas, las otras en apariencia aun seguras y los diversos objetos que flotaban de aquí a haya por el portalero. Un reloj de arena dando vueltas lentamente en el aire capto su atención, Diego no estaba prestándole atención, por lo que era el momento perfecto para comprobar un pensamiento que estaba rondando en su mente. Estiro su brazo izquierdo con la mano extendida al reloj, retrajo su mano en un puño, indicando al reloj que se acercara a él, pero sorpresivamente el reloj siguió girando sin acatar su acción. Axrex no podía creer lo que presenciaba, usualmente hubiera llegado en el acto, pero en esta ocasión continuo girando hasta que pasados unos diez segundos, el reloj se detuvo y fue en su dirección. Lo tomo con sus dos manos, observándole fijamente, notando un poco su reflejo en el cristal, su rostro demostraba una emoción nada común en él. Temor.

-Esto… es muy grave.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah…yo…yo…

La situación se había salido de control en muy poco tiempo, nuevamente la imprudencia de Naruto lo termino llevando a un problema. Era necesario salir de ese lugar y regresar con los otros, pero también sentía un extraño interés por ese desconocido de apariencia y nombre similar al suyo.

-Ya te he dicho, no importa mi identidad y si me permites ya es tiempo de que yo me retire de aquí y regrese al lugar de donde vine.

-¿Ah?

-¡Adiós!

-¡Hey tú! ¡Regresa! ¡No huyas!

Saltando entre los techos de las edificaciones, Naruto intentaba escapar de la vista de Boruto, el cual lo siguió desde el comienzo, el nuevo rubio parecía estar muy interesado por la identidad del otro.

-(Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué siempre me las arreglo para terminar en estos problemas yo solo?).

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No escapes! ¡Aun quiero saber quién eres!

-(No puedo volver con este chico tras de mí, donde Rivaille se entere de que salí durante la noche yo solo me ira peor. ¡Tengo que perderlo cueste lo que cueste!). ¡Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra!

Al hacer el jutsu en total de 15 Narutos el incluido, salieron dispersándose en todas direcciones por la aldea. El original noto como su perseguidor término quieto un momento observando a las múltiples copias, cuando estaba por sentirse ganador noto como el chico hizo su propio jutsu de clones, creando igual número de copias, persiguiendo cada uno a un Naruto.

-(Oh cierto, en este reino existen los poderes que yo conozco) ¡Mierda!

-¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Aléjate! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Las múltiples persecuciones se desarrollaron a través de la aldea, unos intentando perder de vista a sus perseguidores y estos tratando de darles alcance. En tal escena, era claro que ningún Naruto se molestaría demasiado en observar a su alrededor y por supuesto, menos aún notaron que Kuroko estaba también en el interior de la aldea.

-En verdad eres un niño. Pero debo agradecerte tu escape ayudo en mi salida del dirigible. Ahora es momento de que yo haga mis propios movimientos.

Kuroko camino a través de la aldea apenas llamando la atención de los locales, pese a sus vestimentas elegante todo mundo asumía que debía ser algún joven de ciudad importante y que se encontraba de visita por algún asunto diplomático, paseando solo en la noche por mero gusto de ver el lugar. Ninguno de ellos podía tener la menor idea de que era lo que buscaba el chico, ni de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de conseguir sus propios objetivos.

-(Buscar a ciegas por la aldea no me servirá de nada y preguntar solo hará que noten más mi presencia lo cual ya de por si aborrezco. Debo continuar con un perfil bajo en mi búsqueda).

-¡Déjame ya por favor!

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-(Y será mejor darme prisa antes de que Naruto llegue a notar que estoy aquí, podrá ser un tonto pero ciertamente no es ciego).

El chico continúo su recorrido a través de la aldea por una hora hasta llegar a un gran edificio de color rojo, el cual tenía tras suyo la imponente vista de los rostros de los Hokages.

-(Es una gran obra ciertamente, me alegro que algo como esto siga existiendo tras la deformación de la realidad y por suerte, creo que estoy en un punto muy bueno para hacer uso de mis poderes, con algo de suerte encontrare lo que buscamos).

Kuroko cerro sus ojos y su presencia ya de por si débil se hizo invisible para las pocas personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Al abrir los ojos estos brillaron con una luz blanca, como si fuera lo único que hubiera dentro de su cuerpo. Un pulso de luz invisible para los demás emano desde su ser en todas direcciones, recorriendo la aldea de Konoha a lo largo y ancho de este, mientras las ondas avanzaban él podía observar todo aquello con lo que chocaban, personas, edificios, animales, plantas, nada escapaba de su vista.

-(La figura de Axrex no podrá escapar de mi).

Las ondas avanzaron velozmente hasta que para su sorpresa salieron del perímetro de la aldea, chocando con los dirigibles, sin haber detectado jamás el objeto de su búsqueda.

-(¿Ah?... ¿No está aquí?... ¡Oh no!).

Kuroko ceso su poder de inmediato, su vista regreso a la normalidad y su semblante serio cambio a uno de preocupación, inmediatamente puso marcha de vuelta al dirigible, ya que al usar su poder y salir más allá del área predeterminada, alcanzo a alguien en el dirigible que no deseaba despertar. Dentro de este Kaito cambio repentinamente a Latíos, el cual se percató de la extraña fuerza que venía desde el interior de la aldea, levitando en completo silencio fue hacia la cubierta, encontrando en las escaleras a Eren e Izuku en el suelo. Al pensar en que podría ser un posible ataque, salió con sumo cuidado al exterior observando con detalle sin encontrar nada que le indicara algún problema, así mismo el poder que percibió ya se había desvanecido dejándolo confundido, al regresar dentro de la nave se dispuso a despertar a sus compañeros inconscientes.

-Eren, Eren, despierta.

-Ag… ¿Latíos?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?...

-Eso debería preguntarles a ustedes.

-Tsk, mi cabeza me duele.

-Izuku, Eren, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué terminaron dormidos aquí?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Quizá nos dio mucho sueño y terminamos cayendo en este lugar.

-Par de idiotas.

-Diablos…de verdad que no recuerdo muy bien las cosas, solo recuerdo que Naruto, ¿Naruto? ¡Eren Naruto se fue!

-¡Oh rayos! ¡Tienes razón!

-¿Y ahora que hizo el otro idiota?

-Salió del dirigible rumbo a la aldea, ¡Sí! ¡Eso fue lo que hizo!

-¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera veo la hora en estos días.

-Tenemos que encontrarle, se meterá en más problemas.

-Puede que ya lo haya hecho.

-(Eren) ¿De qué hablas? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué despertaste?

-¿No deberías ser Kaito en estos momentos?

-Me desperté porque sentí un poder muy extraño venir desde el interior de la aldea.

-¿Un poder extraño?

-No sé qué sea ni su origen, pero me alerto y por eso estoy aquí ahora.

-¿Y es peligroso?

-No estoy seguro Eren, lo que si se es que era algo poderoso, lo suficientemente llamativo como para captar mi atención, aunque ya desapareció la señal.

-Si Naruto esta haya afuera y de milagro no tiene que ver con esto tenemos que encontrarle antes de que se involucre.

-Tienes razón Izuku, pero no podemos salir todos, Latíos despierta a Kagome, una persona debe saber la situación si vamos a busc…

El sonido de algo aterrizando y rodando en la cubierta capto la atención de los chicos, así como la de otros miembros del equipo que comenzaron a despertar. Cuando los tres subieron observaron a Naruto recargado en una orilla con la respiración agitada y casi al borde del colapso.

-Amigo.

-¿Oh? Eren, chicos, siguen aquí.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A la aldea y ahora me arrepiento.

-(Izuku) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Pues fui a dar una vuelta y termine envuelto con alguien con quien no debí tener contacto alguno como me habían dicho.

-¡Fuiste a ver a ese chico! ¡¿Verdad?!

-No realmente Eren, me detuve antes de llegar al que era mi hogar y cuando me disponía a irme, ¡Sorpresa! Estaba tras de mí y desde entonces me estuvo persiguiendo.

-(Latíos) ¿Lo trajiste aquí?

-Descuida use el jutsu de clones de sombra y aunque él también lo hizo y me siguió por un buen tiempo, finalmente logre perderle, así que no hay ningún problema, todo está en orden jeje. No le digan nada a Rivaille sobre que salí de esta forma.

-Tarde, ya me entere.

Rivaille venía subiendo junto con otros, los cuales escucharon perfectamente la travesura de Naruto, la mirada severa del hombre hizo temblar de terror al ninja que ya se imaginaba el terrible castigo que recibiría, su terror se fusiono con preocupación cuando una nueva persona aterrizo en la cubierta del dirigible.

-Ah…ah…ah…por fin te encontré.

-(¡Mierda!) …

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo Rivaille-.

-Mi nombre es Boruto y quiero saber quién es ese chico.

-… ¡NARUTO!

-Jejeje para ser justo, casi no me descubres, ¿Eso no cuenta un poco?

-¡NOOOOOO!

-Ah, ya valió todo.

Los demás comenzaron a reunirse en la cubierta del dirigible, notando al nuevo invitado, así como a un Naruto muy preocupado por el problema en que acababa de meterse, únicamente alguien no había subido, un hecho que por la situación, solo Latíos noto.

-¡Escucha, ya sabes mi nombre! ¡Ahora lárgate y déjame lidiar con mi castigo sin tu presencia! ¡Largo, fuera, Chu! ¡A tu casa!

-No pienso irme. ¿De dónde saliste? Nunca he visto a alguien como tú y más importante ¿Porque te pareces a mí? Hasta el nombre es similar.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Ya te dije que fuera!

-(Armin) Naruto tiene un don para los problemas.

-(Mikasa) Y aún le falta lidiar con lo que le hará el señor Rivaille.

-(Rivaille) Escucha niño, Boruto o como sea que te llames, esto es un asunto nuestro, así que retírate, tenemos asuntos más importantes que solo lidiar con tu curiosidad.

-No pueden decirme que solo me vaya, quiero saber que está pasando aquí.

-(Eren) Eso es algo que quizá te podamos decir en otra ocasión, mañana tal vez, por ahora solo haz caso de lo que dice Levi y vete de aquí, créeme, estarás mejor mientras más lejos estés.

-…Esto no se quedara así, voy a averiguar lo que pasa. Te veo mañana Naruto.

Boruto salto hacia el muro y se fue velozmente en dirección a su hogar ante la vista de todos.

-(Kristoff) Claro que solo lo verá si Naruto sobrevive a Rivaille lo que resta de la noche.

-¡Agth!

-¡Ven aquí ahora!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto salto por la orilla y entro por el acceso principal al dirigible mientras Rivaille le perseguía, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo escucharon un fuerte impacto dentro además de gritos por parte de Naruto.

-(Kagome) Quizás aprenda la lección por fin.

-(Eren) O tal vez muera, también es probable.

-Awwwww… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hubo tanto alboroto?

-Kuroko.

-(Jean) ¿En serio seguiste dormido durante todo este tiempo?

-Soy alguien de naturaleza simple.

-No sé ni qué significa eso.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-(Marco) Nada importante en realidad, solo Naruto haciendo travesuras de nuevo.

-Con que solo era eso awwww bien ahí me avisan si Rivaille lo asesino, yo me voy a dormir otra vez.

-(Riven) En serio que parece dormir todo el tiempo ese chico.

-(Eren) Si, pero ya es noche y también me siento cansado, lo mejor será que todos nos retiremos a descansar lo más que podamos. Mañana será otro día agitado.

Mientras bajaban, Latíos que se quedó viendo de forma sospechosa a Kuroko se transformó de nuevo en Kaito, el cual esta vez conservo los pensamientos del contrario, el semblante serio que tenía ahora fue notado por alguien más que seguía en la cubierta y que también sintió ciertas sospechas.

-¿Estas bien Kaito?

-Si Kristoff, pero no me siento particularmente a gusto.

-¿Latíos te dijo algo?

-Sus recuerdos me mostraron que se despertó por un extraño poder desde el interior de la aldea. Uno que desapareció poco después de que el despertara.

-¿Un poder extraño?

-Así es.

-¿Y crees que quien lo emitía? ¿Sintió que alcanzo a Latíos?

-Puede ser, ceso la señal poco después. Y puede ser pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero no creo que Naruto y el otro niño tengan algo que ver con esa señal.

-Tienes un punto, Naruto es impulsivo y aunque tiene grandes poderes, no es como que sean una alarma que dispare la alerta de Latíos. Y dudo mucho que el otro chico sea muy distinto a él.

-Además cuando todo estábamos ya reunidos arriba, Kuroko aún no había subido.

-Duerme todo el tiempo, tiene sueño pesado.

-Sí pero…tenía su ropa muy bien arreglada.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Si estaba durmiendo, debió haberse arrugado aunque sea un poco.

-…es verdad, ahora que lo dices, también me pareció más despierto que de costumbre. Si en verdad estuvo durmiendo, aun se observaría mucho sueño en su rostro.

-Lo mismo pensé.

-Si no estaba durmiendo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-No lo sé, aún es pronto para que saquemos conclusiones, pero algo es seguro, debemos estar atentos con ese chico, no le digas nada más a los otros. Que sea un secreto de momento.

-Como tú digas.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad, Naruto sobrevivió al intento de homicidio por parte de Rivaille y se encerró en un cuarto por su seguridad, Kuroko se encontraba un poco preocupado ya que sus acciones podían haberle metido en problemas y en el interior de la aldea, Boruto tuvo muchas dificultades para dormir, el encuentro con ese otro chico tan parecido a él, así como con sus compañeros le tenía sumamente inquieto. Cuando volvió a amanecer, la mayor parte del grupo se encontraba listo para comenzar el día, exceptuando a cierto integrante que continuaba dormitando.

-(Marco) No logre despertarlo.

-(Rivaille) Bien no importa, ya me doy por vencido con ese chico. Volvamos hacia la aldea, de todos modos dudo que vaya a salir de aquí.

Abandonaron el dirigible, sin tener idea de que Kuroko fingía como de costumbre, el chico tenía sus propios asuntos en mente y confiaba que sus poderes fueran más útiles y sutiles esta vez. Cuando los demás se encontraron en la entrada de la aldea, Naruto se percató de inmediato de la presencia de otra persona y acto inmediato se escondió tras Eren quien también reconoció al que estaba allí.

-Tú de nuevo.

-Así es, estoy esperándolos.

-Creo que más bien esperabas a Naruto.

-Correcto, aun quiero hablar con él.

-(Mikasa) Pues estas de suerte, aquí esta.

-¡Hey no me empujes! Oh-oh.

-(Rivaille) Naruto tú te metiste en esto, así que arréglalo por tu cuenta. El resto sigan caminando, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¡Un momento! ¡No me pueden dejar aquí solo con este!

-¡Este tiene su nombre!

-¡Señor Rivaille!

-Te quedas con él, es lo último que te diré.

-(Riven) Padre esta de mal humor por tu travesura de ayer, no querrás venir con nosotros, créeme, estas mejor solo.

-¡Riven no te atrases!

-Nos vemos después, adiós también Boruto.

-Ah…como termine en esto.

-…Tus acompañantes son muy raros, pero aprovechando la situación, ahora ya podemos hablar en paz. Dijeron que te llamas Naruto, tu nombre y apariencia es muy similar al mío. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Digamos que no somos de por aquí, sino de un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Ciudad capital?

-Más lejano de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-No lo entiendo, obviamente eres un ninja como yo y la gente de aquí –dijo caminando a su alrededor- pero no recuerdo haberte visto nunca y dudo mucho que seas de otra aldea de este reino.

-Ciertamente soy un ninja y uno muy poderoso si me lo permites, mis poderes son de los más asombrosos que podrías ver jamás.

-Sí, sí, claro lo que tú digas.

-No importa si no me crees, te digo la verdad y con eso me basta. Bien, ya que hemos solucionado tu curiosidad, es momento de que alcance a los demás y que tú te retires.

-¿Cómo? Nada de eso Naruto, no pienses que solo con lo poco que me has dicho estoy satisfecho.

-Agth, no puedo creer como es de molesta mi versión de este universo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, yo no dije nada.

-Eres tan raro.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Pero eso me gusta.

-¿Eh?

Boruto se acorto la distancia y acerco su rostro al de Naruto, los dos tenían casi la misma altura por lo que podían verse perfectamente a los ojos, Naruto se sentía un poco incómodo por la cercanía y la forma en que Boruto le miraba, ya que no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando por la mente de ese chico tan raro.

-Em… ¿Qué estás haciendo?...

-Sí, ya lo entiendo.

-¿Entiendes qué?

-Sabes, desde que te vi algo en ti me llamo la atención, no tenía idea de que era, por eso te perseguí por todas partes la noche anterior. Y ahora al verte de nuevo y tenerte cara a cara, estoy seguro de lo que siento.

-¿Ah?

-Naruto, tú me gustas.

-… ¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

A no mucha distancia de ahí, Eren junto con Armin y Riven escucharon perfectamente el grito de Naruto a lo lejos.

-(Armin) No sé qué habrá pasado, pero por su grito debe ser algo más terrible que la ira del capitán Rivaille.

-(Eren) Eso si me gustaría averiguarlo, no conozco algo peor que la ira de Levi.

-Pensé que ya era más amable contigo amigo.

-Es Rivaille Armin, aunque estemos casados su forma de ser no es precisamente… amable.

-Tiene el mismo modo de ser que mi verdadero padre, parece que hay cosas que en verdad no cambian de un universo a otro.

-Y otras que si lo hacen, Eren y Rivaille no puede tener hijos, pero en este universo sí. Vaya que eso fue una gran sorpresa.

-Hablando de todo un poco, Riven, ¿Algo de esta aldea te parece familiar?

-Hay cosas que sí y cosas que no, desde que todo cambio es muy difícil saber lo que sigue siendo igual. Eren, Armin, en verdad no sé cómo se supone que encontremos la figura de Axrex.

-Tal vez preguntar a las personas o buscar a ciegas no sea la mejor opción. Deberíamos ir a algún sitio que sea más factible o probable para su ubicación.

-¿Cómo que sitio Armin?

-Uno que de hecho puede verse desde cualquier punto de esta aldea. El risco con esos rostros gigantes.

-Parece una buena opción. Aunque revisarlo todo podría llevarnos mucho tiempo.

-No seas pesimista Riven, Armin ya tuvo una gran idea, vayamos directo a ese lugar y veamos que encontramos. Si no hay nada, desde la cima podríamos encontrar algo de utilidad. Adelante, el último tendrá que hacer la limpieza en el dirigible.

-¡Espera papa! ¡Eso no es justo!

-¡Alto! ¡Ustedes son más rápidos que yo! ¡No es justo! ¡Esto no era una carrera!

Mientras los chicos se disponían a llegar a su meta, Naruto se encontraba muy asustado corriendo por sobre lo techos, otra vez en un intento por escapar de Boruto el cual le continuaba persiguiendo, solo que en esta ocasión, la razón de la persecución era muy distinta.

-¡Por favor espera! ¡Solo piénsalo un poco!

-¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te me acerques!

-¡Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad!

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Quiero salir contigo!

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Largo! ¡Yo no soy como los idiotas de Eren y Jean!

En otro lugar.

-Alguien está hablando mal sobre mí.

-¿De qué hablas Jean?

-Se lo que digo Marco, alguien está hablando mal sobre mí y estoy casi seguro de que debe ser Jaeger.

-¿Eren? No lo creo, el ya no suele hablar a tus espaldas, o bueno ya no tanto.

-Ahí lo tienes, el maldito siempre habla mal de mí. Cuando sepa las cosas que ha dicho, va a desear haber muerto en esa destrucción que destruye nuestro universo.

-Creo que ya te estas volviendo un poco loco.

-Cuando tengas un enemigo como yo, me entenderás.

-Diego era mi enemigo, no olvides que él quería contigo y eso me tenía celoso. Aunque desde hace mucho que esos celos desaparecieron, después de todo el sale con Lily ahora.

-Tsk, pero me entiendes. Estoy molesto ahora.

-Relájate, de nada te servirá enfurecer, ya podrás encarar a Eren cuando todos nos reencontremos y entonces podrás enfurecerte como quieras si empezar una pelea es lo que pretendes. Agh...que raro…

-Marco, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, fue solo un mareo…disculpa.

-¿Mareo? Nunca has tenido uno.

-Para todo hay una primera vez ¿No? Ya ves cuando me quede dormido durante mi vigía y terminamos envueltos en esa batalla con Bakugo por mi culpa.

-No te culpo por eso, a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado, además moviste los cables de la máquina de Izuku, no podíamos habernos enterado de todos modos.

-Aun me cuesta creer que pude equivocarme con eso, si es una maquina nueva pero en si no es tan complicada, no debí haber tenido tantos problemas.

-Creo que es cierto, en casa sabes cómo conectar todos los aparatos que tienes.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso encuentro difícil haberme equivocado. Sencillamente no lo entiendo, es como si hubiera algo más que debió haber pasado y no lo recuerdo.

-Tranquilo, ya lograras recodar con detalle y cuando lo hagas entonces todo tendrá sentido.

-En verdad lo espero, aun me odio a mí mismo por el problema en que terminamos, si hubo alguna otra razón para eso quiero saberla.

-Haya sido lo que haya sido, también me pareció un poco extraña la forma en que ese chico Gohan logro recordar todo tan oportunamente. Es una gran coincidencia.

-¿Crees que recobro su memoria de una forma que no nos dijo?

-Tal vez, o quizá… alguien le ayudo a recordar.

-¿Pero quién? Aparte de Riven y de Axrex, solo nosotros sabemos sobre la deformación de esta realidad, además de algunas otras personas que hemos conocido en el camino, pero ninguno de ellos pudo tener contacto con Gohan.

-No lo sé Marco, tampoco me hagas mucho caso, puede que solo este inventando o malinterpretando las cosas. Después de todo, los malentendidos son una cosa fácil de ocurrir en estos días.

-…mi equivocación y luego el recobro de memoria y poderes de Gohan, dos actos muy significativos en un lapso de tiempo realmente corto. Creo que es algo que deberíamos tener en mente más de lo que piensas. Podríamos debatirlo luego y ver si hay algo que pasamos por alto, alguna conexión, algo o alguien.

-Hey ¿De qué están hablando?

-Riven. ¿De dónde saliste?

-Eren, Armin y yo tratábamos de llegar al gran risco, pero nos perdimos entre los callejones.

-Ah, odio este lugar Armin.

-Sí, Eren te comprendo.

-Perfecto Jaeger, justo a la persona que quería ver.

-¿Qué quieres cara de caballo?

-¡Jaeger!

-(Marco) Bueno, ahora mismo si es Eren quien habla mal de ti.

-Y seguro también lo hizo antes, anda escúpelo, ¿Qué cosas ofensivas decías sobre mí? Maldito bastardo.

-¿Ah? No he dicho nada.

-(Armin) Eso es verdad, me consta ya que estuvimos con él. Solo ha maldecido la suerte de que dimos vueltas en círculos por un mismo callejón.

-Si no fuiste tú quien estuvo hablando mal sobre mí, ¿Quién fue entonces?

-No lo sé, tal vez Alex, tampoco le agradas mucho.

-(Riven) Ese chico aún está en su universo, dudo que haya sido él.

-No conoces a Alex.

-(Armin) Es una buena opción, pero seguro que si alguien hablaba mal de ti Jean, debió haber sido una persona que está mucho más cerca de nosotros.

-¿Cómo quién?

-¡Ya basta! ¡Retírate! ¡No te me acerques!

-¡Vuelve aquí Naruto! ¡No puedes irte!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO!

-Naruto por ejemplo.

Los dos niños saltaron el espacio entre los edificios, ignorando ser vistos por los amigos de Naruto. Este continuaba intentando escapar del contrario, quien por nada del mundo parecía desistir en su idea de salir con el otro.

-¡No me gustan esas cosas! ¡Solo me gustan las chicas! ¡Ya tengo novia se llama Sakura! ¡Por eso déjame!

-¡¿Quién es esa?! ¡Quiero conocerla! ¡Puedo probarte que soy mucho mejor que ella! ¡Te lo probare! ¡Por favor piénsalo! ¡En verdad quiero estar contigo!

-¡AGTH! ¡ASCO! ¡VETE! ¡ALEJATE PERVERTIDO! ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?!

-¡¿Quién es ese?!

-¡Nadie que te importe! ¡Enfermo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Kagome) Parece que Naruto tiene dificultades.

-(Mikasa) ¿Deberíamos ayudarle?

-(Astrid) Nah, déjenlo, después de sus travesuras previas, se merece lo que le esté pasando. Además mientras no sea Rivaille o Bakugo quien le persiga, deberá estar bien.

-Kagome, ¿Tus poderes no te han indicado nada?

-Temo que no esta vez. Es en verdad difícil localizar algo. Supongo que los propios poderes de las personas de este reino sirven como un obstáculo o camuflaje para lo que buscamos. Lo cual es una mala noticia para nosotros.

-Sumando que nadie parece tener ningún conocimiento sobre la figura de Axrex, seguimos en una gran desventaja, solo espero que Bakugo aun este lejos de aquí.

-Si aparece esta vez le enfrentare yo, la última vez sus hombres nos tomaron desprevenidos, pero en esta ocasión le hare frente por mi cuenta.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso Mikasa?

-Para tu información Astrid fui la mejor cadete de mi generación y soy reconocida como una de los mejores soldados tanto en el entrenamiento como en la legión de reconocimiento. Enfrente al Axrex de nuestro universo, seguro que puedo hacer frente a Bakugo también.

-De acuerdo entendí, tienes un buen historial, que es más de lo que tengo yo en realidad, nunca había dejado las islas.

-Da lo mismo nuestra experiencia en combate chicas, solo será útil es el enfrentamiento es inevitable, lo cual es precisamente lo que queremos evitar a toda costa, por eso debemos localizar esa cosa lo antes posible para así dirigirnos al siguiente reino.

-¿Qué crees que sea este rastro que seguimos Kagome?

-No estoy muy segura Astrid, pero tiene que ser importante, si Bakugo y Axrex están intentando detenernos, entonces tiene que tener su importancia, es probable que lo que descubramos sea una gran amenaza, especialmente para Axrex, ya que Bakugo pese a su forma de ser, es solo su sirviente.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.

-Pero esto ya también se le está haciendo personal, lo cual es una mala noticia para todos. Kagome, por favor intenta encontrar algo nuevamente, esa cosa tiene que estar aquí en la aldea, solo que no la hemos encontrado.

-De acuerdo, volveré a intentarlo.

Las chicas continuaron con su búsqueda y observaron nuevamente a Naruto ser perseguido por Boruto. Los dos ahora corrían entre las calles, esquivando a las personas en su camino, provocando algunos destrozos, tirando diversos objetos y enfureciendo a los dueños que dejaban atrás.

-(Demonios, ¿Cómo puede ser tan persistente?).

-(¿Cómo puede ser tan necio?).

Naruto entro en un callejón siendo seguido muy de cerca por Boruto, los dos dieron vuelta en una esquina y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el primero cayo a través del suelo y Boruto en un intento de salvarle le tomo de una mano siendo arrastrado por el otro atravesó del agüero, ambos tuvieron una fuerte caída hasta que por fin se estrellaron en el suelo, levantándose una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra en el lugar.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Tierra, agth.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Ven te ayudo a párate.

-Gracias y espera, ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Ya, solo quería ayudarte.

-Pues no lo hagas. Solo guarda la distancia. Agth, tengo tierra hasta en la boca y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Mmmm, creo que este debe ser uno de esos túneles subterráneos.

-¿Túneles?

-Sí, hay una gran cantidad de cavernas y túneles debajo de la aldea, se supone que son para protección, pero a decir verdad están en desuso y abandonados. Nadie viene a ellos jamás.

-Si ya lo note. Un momento, ¿Dices que esto está por toda la aldea?

-Sí, es como un gran laberinto, nadie lo conoce bien.

-Un laberinto. ¡Exacto! ¡La figura de Axrex debe estar aquí!

-¿La figura de quién?

-¡Es una larga historia! ¡Después te la cuento! ¡Ahora urge que regrese con mis amigos a decirle lo que he descubierto! ¡Ayúdame a subir!

-Nah, no lo hare.

-Oh vamos. Date cuenta que llevo prisa.

-Lo hare con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-Quiero que seas mi novio.

-…Eso no va a pasar.

-Entonces no te ayudare a salir de aquí.

-Por favor, tienes que pedirme otra cosa.

-Quiero un beso entonces.

-…sabes no te conozco más de un día y ya te odio.

-Eso dices ahora, pero ya verás que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Sí, eso no lo creo yo. Y pensándolo bien no necesito ayuda, voy a salir de aquí por mi propia cuenta.

Naruto se las arregló para saltar apoyado en las paredes de la cueva, consiguiendo así llegar al agujero por donde entro, una vez fuera, Boruto también le alcanzo, colocándose a su lado y poniéndolo nuevamente nervioso.

-Ag, raro. ¡Eren! ¡Riven! ¡Amigos! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-Voy a seguirte, aun quiero saber qué es lo que haces aquí.

-Haz lo que quieras. ¡Hey amigos! ¡Eren! ¡Armin!

Mientras Naruto y Boruto iban en búsqueda de los compañeros del primero, nadie tenía idea de que dentro del dirigible Kuroko se encontraba usando su poder nuevamente, en esta ocasión mantenía una especie de conexión mental con los otros, de modo que podía ver lo que ellos estaban haciendo, teniendo sumo cuidado de no aumentar la precisión de este ya que estaba el riesgo de despertar a Latíos, de cualquier manera su plan funciono, pues obtuvo la respuesta del porque su búsqueda anterior no rindió frutos.

-Muchas gracias Naruto. Acabas de volverte la persona más útil del mundo. Conque está en el subterráneo, perfecto, solo debo ir haya y destruir esa cosa antes de que ellos la encuentren. Pero antes, debo entablar contacto con otra persona.

Ya habiendo cortado la conexión con sus compañeros, utilizo una variante de ese mismo poder para poder localizar a la persona que buscaba, una persona que estaba ya a no mucha distancia. Sus ojos comunes cambiaron por el brillo blanco, sonrió y procedió a comunicarse al encontrarle.

-Bakugo Katsuki.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes llamarme Shadow, estas desesperado, molesto y enfurecido, tengo información que te dará gran emoción.

Continuara…

 **Y esta es la parte en la que ustedes dicen. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Jajaja, bueno queridos lectores y lectoras del fic, eso sera algo que averiguaremos ya próximamente, en el nuevo año que viene, 2019.**

 **Esta ha sido la última actualización del año, espero hayan disfrutado del cap y espero nos veamos nuevamente cuando regrese con la historia. Sé que no son muchas personas quienes leen este fic que honestamente es una gran mezcla de locura, pero quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por leerlo, y hasta por dejar algún review ocasional, me animan a seguir adelante con la historia.**

 **Por eso mismo les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo 2019, ya saben que Nekoboy mty estará aquí de regreso con sus locuras. Pásenla muy bien y espero sigamos juntos hasta el final de este fanfic :D**


	39. Chapter 39 Sospechando

**¡Hola a todos! ¡2019 ya! Nuevo año, nuevo ciclo, pero mismo fic, solo que nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy contento de que estemos aquí reunidos nuevamente, espero hayan pasado una fiesta genial de año nuevo con sus familias y amigos y ahora sí, regresamos con nuestra extraña historia.**

 **Capítulo 39: Sospechando**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Diego continuaba tratando de calmar a las personas que se encontraban en la maqueta, sin darse cuenta que Axrex estaba petrificado, observando aun el reloj de arena que poseía en sus manos.

-(No es posible, esto no puede ser. Mis poderes no pueden estarme fallando, no soy cualquier sujeto, soy Axrex ¡Axrex! ¡El ser más poderoso del universo! Tiene que haber un error, alguna explicación, algo que me diga porque mi poder esta menguando. No tiene sentido, nada ha cambiado realmente en el orden del universo, aun con las dimensiones paralizadas y esa destrucción avanzando, las cosas siguen estando en relativo orden. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mi poder está fallando?! ¡¿Por qué me debilito?! ¡¿Por qué no puede atraer el reloj al instante?! ¡¿Por qué estoy perdiendo esta pelea?! ¡¿Por qué?!).

-Axrex.

-¿Ah?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Diego…sí, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

-Te veías un poco alterado, ¿Seguro que todo está en orden?

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Por fin logre calmarlos un poco, aún se encuentran asustados y algo alterados, pero por lo pronto no seguirán criticándote, no en voz alta al menos.

-Eso ya es un avance.

-Perdona si te molesto con la pregunta pero, ¿De momento estamos a salvo? Digo…no detectas ninguna amenaza.

-Estamos bien por ahora, en estos momentos las dimensiones parecen estar en su orden habitual. No creo que aparezca otro remolino como el que nos atacó, no próximamente.

-Genial, eso sí es un alivio.

-Habiendo cumplido tu necesidad de sentirte a salvo, creo que es momento de retomar nuestra investigación.

-Por supuesto, ¡El Emblematic! Me alegra ver que estás dispuesto a localizarle.

-Hasta que no recibamos alguna especie de confirmación por parte de Eren sobre que las cosas ya son seguras, no es como que tenga otra opción. Además si existe, podría tratar de liberar el poder que guarda en su interior para así apoyarnos uno al otro en la protección de este universo.

-Tienes todo un plan pensando ¿Eh?

-Debo estar listo para lo que sea. (Especialmente ahora con mis fuerzas debilitadas).

-No perdamos tiempo entonces, sigamos revisando los libros que has traído.

Los dos comenzaron su lectura nuevamente, mientras en la maqueta los sobrevivientes estaban tratando de regresar a la normalidad. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, pero la más predominante era el temor, pues estuvieron muy cerca de perecer, lo cual fue un recordatorio atroz de su precaria situación.

-(Hanji) ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo Rivaille y los otros?

-(Moblit) Según lo que explico Diego llevan tiempo tras una pista, pero no saben realmente lo que hay al final de ella.

-(Erwin) Sea lo que sea que siguen debe tener una validez importante si han tenido dificultades en su camino. Nuestros compañeros están en buen camino, encontraran una solución, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es enviarles nuestros buenos deseos y esperanzas.

-¡Chinga tu madre Eren!

-(Moblit) ¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso es una persona que no le desea ningún bien al mencionado.

-(Hanji) En otras palabras, Alex está furioso.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

-¿Quién…quien has dicho que eres?

-Solo llámame Shadow, ahora escucha con atención Bakugo Katsuki, si lo haces no solo acortaras la distancia entre tú y tus presas, sino que los capturaras.

-…Has captado mi atención.

Kuroko comenzó a hablar con el enemigo, traicionando de esa forma a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban muy lejos de imaginar la situación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas. Naruto se encontraba buscando a sus amigos, siendo seguido en todo momento por Boruto quien aún deseaba saber más sobre la identidad del chico que recién conoció, así como el porqué se encontraba en la aldea junto a los demás.

-¿Dónde estarán?

-En cualquier parte de la aldea seguro, ¿No acordaron verse en algún punto específico en determinado tiempo?

-Sí, pero para eso aún falta mucho. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de reunir a todos lo antes posible, ¡Ya se! ¡Solo necesito encontrar a uno de ellos y con su ayuda encontrare a todos!

-¿A quién?

-¡Ya lo sabrás! ¡Ahora debo buscarlo!

-¡Hey, espérame!

Naruto comenzó a saltar de un edificio a otro siendo seguido por Boruto, buscando ahora si a una única persona. El tiempo pasaba y a no mucha distancia de ahí, Eren, junto con los otros se habían detenido en una plaza para descansar y reunir fuerzas antes de retomar su camino hacia la gran montaña.

-Este lugar es un laberinto, es casi como uno de los distritos de las murallas.

-(Riven) Las aldeas tienen una conformación similar, es claro que será difícil moverse sino las conoces bien y por desgracia no es nuestro caso.

-Tiene que haber una mejor manera de avanzar.

-(Jean) Pues es evidente que no la hay, solo podemos seguir avanzando a pie.

-Ah, en momentos así me gustaría transformarme en titán, podría acortar cualquier distancia en muy poco tiempo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en eso Eren.

-¿Por qué no Armin?

-Solo imagina el problema que sería la aparición de un titán en esta aldea, a como entiendo los habitantes de este mundo tienen una idea de las cosas que ocurren en Kyojinland, si bien la mayoría nunca ha visto un titán saben lo peligrosos que son. Si te transformas provocaras que la gente de aquí te ataque y lo que es peor, la aparición de un titán demostraría que estamos en este lugar y Bakugo no tardaría en encontrarnos.

-Oh, cierto. Aunque ya da lo mismo, ese sujeto sigue tras nosotros y nos hallara tarde o temprano.

-(Marco) Aun tenemos la ventaja que nos dio Gohan, estábamos a medio camino cuando partimos del otro reino, lo que significa que el aún debe estar en las planicies centrales. ¿No es así chicos?

-(Riven) Tal vez, pero su dirigible es mucho mejor que el nuestro, puede viajar más rápido y más constantemente que nosotros.

-(Jean) Y si no encontramos esa cosa rápido, será cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentre en esta aldea.

-(Armin) Ah, desgraciadamente tienes razón en eso. Es imposible saber cuánta ventaja nos queda y cuanto más seguiremos contando con ella, oh, en este momento me gustaría poder elevarme en el cielo para observar todo y tener una mejor claridad de la aldea.

-Pues eso podría arreglarlo yo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Armin se levantó de su lugar corriendo a esconderse tras Eren, fue entonces que los chicos observaron a Latíos el cual estaba levitando, mirándoles de una forma seria la cual cambiaba a traviesa al enfocar a Armin.

-(Riven) ¿Latíos?

-(Eren) ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde saliste?

-Pues Kaito estaba recorriendo la aldea con otros cuando Naruto y otro niño parecido a él llegaron, dijo que tenía información importante y que todos debíamos reunirnos lo antes posible en la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Información importante?

-(Jean) ¿De qué clase de información?

-No lo sé, no dijo mucho más, solo que buscara a todos para reunirlos y por suerte ustedes eran los últimos.

-(Marco) ¿Ya encontraste a los demás?

-Es fácil para mí. Apropósito, ya que estoy aquí quisiera jugar un rato con Armin.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No soy tu juguete!

-Claro que sí.

-¡Soy una persona, entiéndelo!

-Bla, bla, bla, bla, yo escuche que alguien en el aire quería estar y ese deseo lo voy a realizar.

-¡Agth! ¡Alejate!

-(Eren) Ya detente Latíos. Mira, si Naruto tiene en verdad información de utilidad no podemos perder tiempo en juegos, lo que haya descubierto puede ser una gran diferencia en nuestra misión, así que mejor guíanos en vez de pensar en molestar a Armin.

-Bah, no eres nada divertido Eren Jaeger.

-Sabes, recuerdo un tiempo en que nunca decías nada, comienzo a extrañarlo.

-Una lástima no poder volver al pasado, en fin qué más da, traten de no perderme de vista.

-Fiu, que alivio, a salvo por fin de ese loco.

-(Jean) No cantes victoria Armin, es probable que intente un último movimiento con tal de poder jugar contigo.

-(Marco) Mejor mantente alerta hasta volver con los otros.

-Buena idea.

-Papa, ¿Qué crees que sea lo que descubrió Naruto?

-No lo sé, pero él conoce lo precaria de la situación, significa que en verdad tiene información útil y por tanto estamos muy cerca de encontrar nuestro objetivo.

Los chicos fueron siguiendo a Latíos el cual volaba a no mucha altura para permanecer en su vista, pasado algún rato, llegaron a la entrada de la aldea donde ya los esperaban el resto de sus compañeros. Latíos descendió y se colocó a un lado de Armin poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre la cabeza del chico, asustándole y viéndole de forma seria.

-Lastima, jugaremos para la próxima, adiós. –Dijo cambiando a Kaito- ¿Qué? Oh ya estamos todos. Bueno, excepto por Kuroko que debe seguir durmiendo.

-Sí y por suerte me salve de Latíos esta vez.

-(Rivaille) Vayamos al punto de todo esto, Naruto, ¿Qué has descubierto?

-La razón de porque no hemos encontrado nada, es bastante simple de hecho, estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado.

-¿Lugar equivocado?

-Si señor Rivaille, estamos buscando en la aldea, cuando debimos haber buscado debajo de ella.

-¿Debajo de la aldea? Explícate.

-Lo descubrí gracias a que Boruto me estuvo persiguiendo, en un callejón caímos a través de un pozo y terminamos dentro de un túnel, tal parece que la aldea está repleta de túneles subterráneos.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué? Oye niño, ¿Es eso cierto?

-(Boruto) Así es, debajo de la aldea hay muchos túneles subterráneos, pero a decir verdad están abandonados, casi nadie va a ellos. No comprendo muy bien las cosas, pero lo que buscan debe localizarse ahí abajo.

-(Kagome) Esto es una excelente noticia, podemos descartar la superficie de la aldea en este caso.

-(Astrid) Si pero solo terminamos con otro problema. En la aldea podemos buscar fácilmente con la luz del día, pero en los túneles dudo mucho que haya iluminación, sobre todo si están abandonados como él dice.

-Oh, no había pensado en eso.

-(Midoriya) Si llevamos linternas no debería ser tan difícil.

-(Kristoff) Lo es de todas maneras, no conocemos la extensión de los túneles, ¿Qué tal si alguien se pierde en la búsqueda? Pasamos de un laberinto en la superficie a uno bajo tierra.

-(Rivaille) Es una buena comparación. Niño, ¿Existe algún mapa, o camino trazado de los túneles?

-¿Mmmmm? Ahora que lo pienso… creo que sí. Recuerdo haber visto algo al respecto en un aula en la escuela donde asisto. Creo poder conseguírselos sin ningún problema.

-(Kaito) Esplendido, ve por el entonces.

-Si pero, ¿Qué recibo yo a cambio?

-(Mikasa) Un beso de Naruto.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡HECHO! ¡Voy por ese mapa!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre prometerle tal cosa?!

-Es solo un beso, no es el fin del mundo.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-(Rivaille) No importa, de cualquier forma ya ha ido por el mapa.

-(Eren) ¿Y si cuando llegue lo destruye porque Naruto no cumple el trato?

-(Kagome) Con calma, solo busquen la parte débil del trato.

-¿Parte débil?

-Se le prometió un beso, no se especificó nada de este. ¿Comprendes Naruto?

-No te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Como se esperaría de un niño. Deja te explico.

Kagome se acercó al odio de Naruto que presto mucha atención, comprendiendo de esa manera lo que sugería su compañera. Alrededor de media hora después y tras haber ido ya por Kuroko y explicarle la situación, Boruto regreso con un pergamino en manos, el cual desenrollo mostrando la distribución de los túneles bajo la aldea.

-(Eren) Con esto será mucho más fácil recorrerlo.

-(Jean) Aun así, es extenso y laberintico, no deja de ser un desafío.

-(Armin) Hay un acceso no muy lejos de la entrada de la aldea, podemos usarlo para ingresar y comenzar nuestra búsqueda.

-Sí, todo eso suena muy interesante, pero no les daré el pergamino hasta que reciba lo que se me ha prometido.

-(Mikasa) Claro, el beso, Naruto haz lo tuyo.

-Agth…estas bien.

Boruto le entrego el pergamino a Kagome, mientras Naruto se acercaba e él. El chico estaba realmente emocionado, estaba por recibir su primer beso y precisamente de una persona que le gustaba desde el instante en que lo vio, cerro sus ojos y estiro un poco los labios, anhelando sentir por fin el contacto. Pasaron 1, 2, 3 segundos y entonces abrió los ojos, efectivamente recibió un beso pero fue uno en la mejilla izquierda no en los labios como esperaba.

-Pfa, pfa, agth, asco, asco.

-(Mikasa) Ya deja se der tan dramático.

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no es lo que quería! ¡Se suponía que recibiría un beso de verdad!

-Nunca dije nada de eso, solo te prometí un beso de Naruto, jamás entramos en detalles al respecto, por lo que el trato fue cumplido.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-(Kaito) La vida no es justa niño, acostúmbrate.

-¡ARGGGG! ¡De todas formas seguiré tras de ustedes!

-(Kagome) ¿Qué piensa señor Rivaille? ¿Alguna idea de cómo recorrer los túneles?

-Están distribuidos de forma muy irregular, pero creo que podemos dividirlo por secciones, de esa manera será más fácil recorrerle, podemos comenzar a buscar en la primera porción que equivale a la zona de entrada de la aldea, conforme vayamos revisándolo nos iremos desplazando más hacia arriba en los túneles. Esa cosa puede estar en cualquier punto de ellos así que debemos asegurarnos de no dejar sin revisar un solo lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así son muchos túneles solo en la sección que vamos a recorrer y el día está avanzando. No creo que sea recomendable seguir en ellos durante la noche.

-En ese caso nos separaremos en grupos más pequeños, únicamente necesitaremos una manera de comunicarnos e iluminar los túneles.

-(Kaito) Eso es fácil de resolver.

Kaito hizo aparecer en su mano un comunicador así como una linterna, objetos simples pero efectivos para su búsqueda bajo tierra.

-Puedo hacer muchos más, de forma que será fácil mantenernos en contacto y ver en la oscuridad.

-(Eren) Por momentos olvido que tienes tus propias habilidades.

-(Riven) Pues yo me alegro de que las tenga, ya no hay ningún impedimento para comenzar a explorar el subterráneo.

-(Rivaille) Vayamos al acceso, ya en el interior crearas más y nos dividiremos.

Todos fueron hasta un viejo acceso cerca del muro, tras quitar la tapa de madera bajaron los escalones encontrándose en completa oscuridad, Kaito creo más copias de sus aparatos de modo que cada uno tuviese una linterna y algún comunicador. Las luces mostraron un camino que se dividía en varios túneles, los cuales eran tan extensos como se esperaba.

-Deben durar lo suficiente para la exploración, no hay riesgo de que se desvanezcan.

-(Rivaille) Perfecto, dividámonos entonces. Ya tenemos una idea general de la conformación de los túneles en esta área, nos reuniremos de vuelta antes del anochecer, midan el tiempo y no se separen, no quiero enterarme de que alguien se ha perdido.

El equipo se separó en grupos más pequeños de modo que pudieran ayudarse entre sí en caso de alguna dificultad. En esta ocasión, Eren fue acompañado de Midoriya y de Kuroko, el cual parecía muy curioso por el lugar donde estaban.

-Pero que curioso lugar.

-Supongo que un poco Kuroko, aunque en si no hay mucha diferencia en los túneles, un par de cosas abandonadas en el suelo, pero nada significativo.

-Aun así es interesante, uno diría que para ser un lugar para las emergencias lo tendrían más cuidado.

-Este reino no es tan prospero como otros, aunque arriba se vea decente, no deben tener los recursos para mantener el subterráneo, así que esta zona queda en malas condiciones.

-Tienes razón Midoriya, en el muro más interno de mi mundo hay también una ciudad subterránea, pero se le da cuidado, sobre todo porque arriba hay ciudades y cosas más importantes.

-(Kuroko) De todas maneras, estos túneles son muy curiosos.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No me parece que sean muy acorde a la aldea, estaba pensando que si esto es una realidad alterada, estos túneles bien pueden ser provenientes de otro sitio completamente ajeno al reino ninja. Explicaría porque tampoco los tienen en buen estado o explorados.

-Eso tiene sentido para mi Eren.

-Creo que tiene razón, pero en fin no podemos perder tiempo pensando en eso, mantengan los ojos abiertos, recuerden porque estamos aquí.

-Solo espero que no haya murciélagos.

-¿Les temes a los murciélagos Izuku?

-Un poco jejeje son muy veloces e inoportunos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, para empezar dudo que haya alguno aquí abajo, no creo que tengan abiertos todos los accesos a los túneles.

-Sí, tienes razón jajaja.

-Yaj, yaj, yaj.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo jajaja.

-No hagas eso de nuevo Kuroko.

-Es inevitable cuando te asustas fácilmente.

-Vamos chicos, no es tiempo de bromas, si Rivaille estuviera aquí ya nos habría reprendido de forma terrible.

-Por cierto chicos, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, ahí en el techo del túnel.

-¿De qué hablas Kuroko?

-Yo no veo nada ¿Y tú Eren?

-Justo ahí, miren.

Kuroko poso una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno enfocando su vista en el techo el cual estaba completamente vacío, de un momento a otros los chicos sintieron un gran sueño en sus cuerpos y cayeron al suelo tirando sus linternas y comunicadores. Su amigo les miraba de pie con una ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía su propia linterna detrás de la espalda.

-Son muy inocentes chicos, es fácil para mí engañarles, bien no creo que despierten en un buen rato. Y si de algo estoy seguro es que los demás no están muy cerca, ahora puedo volver a enfocar mi poder para la búsqueda, solo espero que Latíos no despierte.

El chico recargo a los otros en la pared y se volteo de espaldas, solo en caso de que alguno despertase antes de tiempo. Sus ojos nuevamente cambiaron por el brillo blanco y comenzó a radiar su poder por los túneles como un sonar, buscando así su objetivo. Pronto localizo a los demás en los túneles percibiendo de inmediato a Kaito el cual dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar tras pasarle el radar.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?

-Creí sentir algo Kagome.

-(Naruto) ¿Es algo malo?

-No lo sé, ya no siento nada si quiera.

-(Kagome) Relájate, estar aquí abajo bien puede hacer que uno se ponga nervioso, solo debe ser estrés.

-(Naruto) Estrés, yo lo estoy padeciendo ahora mismo por alguien muy molesto que está a mi lado.

-(Boruto) Te estoy escuchando, solo para que lo sepas.

-Esa es la idea.

-Ya dejen de pelear niños, hagan algo útil como revisar el túnel, no quisiera que una parte nos colapsara.

-Eso no sucederá.

-¿Qué no caíste con Boruto dentro porque un túnel colapso?

-Bueno supongo que entonces puede pasar.

-Ah, espero que los demás estén teniendo más suerte en la búsqueda.

-(Kaito) ¿Quieres que le hable a los otros por el comunicador?

-Mmm mejor aún no, démosles algo más de tiempo a todos, no quisiera que por una interrupción perdieran de vista la figura de Axrex.

-Como tú digas, Hey niños, andando.

Sin saberlo, Kagome perdió la oportunidad de frustrar el plan de Kuroko, al haber hablado hubiera sido notoria la falta de respuesta por parte de Eren o Izuku, eran de esos chicos que sin duda responderían y seria sospechoso que solo respondiera el otro. De modo que el plan del joven continuaba efectuándose, su poder recorría los túneles de forma veloz y eficaz, inclusive penetrando un poco en las paredes en caso de que estuviese cubierta.

-Ya debo llevar recorrido la mitad los túneles hasta la mitad de la aldea, puedo descartar toda esta sección entonces.

El tiempo pasaba y su poder continuaba esparciéndose, si bien lo controlaba sabía que aún era perceptible para Latíos, cosa que le preocupaba y al mismo tiempo, Kaito continuaba con la extraña sensación, sin tener idea de lo que su contraparte podría intentar decirle.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿En dónde estás?

-Mmmmm…

-Eren está despertando, debo apurarme, si aumento la intensidad de mi poder seguro la encontrare en instantes, pero Latíos se manifestara también. Diablos...ya que más da, lo hare.

Kuroko aumento la intensidad de su poder el cual paso a gran velocidad por el resto de los túneles recorriéndolo en instantes, al hacerlo Kaito también fue afectado por este y Latíos forzó el cambio para ser el quien estuviera presente.

-(Naruto) ¿Latíos? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-(Kagome) ¿Por qué apareciste de pronto?

-…Hay algo en los túneles…un poder muy extraño, el mismo que sentí antes. Se esparce por todo el subterráneo.

-¿Es un enemigo?

-No lo sé Kagome, pero si detecto de donde está irradiando, hay que ir hacia haya.

-(Boruto) Si hay algo en los túneles, ¿No deberían prevenir a los otros?

-(Naruto) Buena idea, Latíos tu guíanos, nosotros avisaremos a los demás.

-Bien, manténganme el ritmo.

Latíos comenzó a flotar velozmente entre los túneles mientras Kagome y Naruto daban un aviso general a todos los otros, dándole a entender que algo misterioso estaba sucediendo y que debían permanecer alertas en todo momento. Rivaille de inmediato se percató de que solo uno de los grupos no respondía y era precisamente el de Eren.

-Eren, ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Oye Eren, responde! ¡Eren Jaeger responde!

-(Riven) ¿Qué sucede?

-Eren y los chicos no responden, eso es una mala señal, el contestaría de inmediato al saber que puede haber un peligro, sabe perfectamente que debe reportarse.

-¿No será algún problema de los transmisores?

-Aun si estamos bajo tierra es poco probable, algo debe haberles sucedido, primero la alerta de Latíos y ahora esto, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¡Andando! Tenemos que encontrarles.

La ausencia de respuesta de Eren y los chicos no solo puso en alerta a Rivaille, todos comenzaron a moverse al darse cuenta del hecho, ya que temían algún percance. Latíos también continuaba guiando a los suyos dirigiéndose hacia el túnel donde se localizaba Kuroko, el cual estaba prácticamente terminando de recorrer los túneles con sus poderes.

-Un poco más, vamos un poco más, solo un poco más… ¡Ahí Esta! ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo encontré!

Ceso de emitir su poder y fue de inmediato hacia Eren e Izuku para modificar sus recuerdos, Latíos que ya no estaba a mucha distancia se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la desaparición del poder percatado, al mismo tiempo por otros túneles aparecieron el resto de sus compañeros, incluido Rivaille.

-(Astrid) ¿Qué? ¿Todos están aquí?

-(Armin) Eso parece, pero Eren y los chicos no están.

-(Latíos) Y tampoco la señal que percibí.

-(Rivaille) Latíos, tienes una idea de donde provenía la señal que sentiste.

-Un poco, quizá pueda aproximarme, pero no seré preciso.

-Entonces sigue el rastro que crees probable, es posible que encontremos a Eren y los chicos en ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, síganme.

Viajando ahora más despacio Latíos llevo al equipo a través de los túneles hasta que escucharon un movimiento no a mucha distancia de ellos, unos pasos comenzaron a ser audibles y al enfocar la luz de las linternas alumbraron a Kuroko el cual se cubrió los ojos por el potente destello.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy yo!

-(Mikasa) ¡Kuroko!

-Me alegra verlos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Eren e Izuku?

-Tuvimos problemas, nos cayeron unas piedras y quedaron inconscientes, no pude pedir ayuda con los transmisores.

-(Rivaille) ¿En dónde están?

-Por aquí deprisa. No quería alejarme de ellos por temor a perderme o perderlos, pero al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba tuve que hacerlo, gracias al cielo que son ustedes.

-(Kagome) ¿Están heridos?

-No sabría decírtelo.

Solo pasando dos túneles llegaron hasta donde Eren e Izuku, encontrándolos recargados en la pared con las linternas y los transmisores, rápidamente Rivaille se le acerco a Eren, igual que Riven, Mikasa y Armin, mientras tanto Kagome se decidido a revisar a Izuku.

-Despierta, despierta.

-¿Oh? ¿Estoy muerto?

-Casi Izuku.

-Agth…

-Eren, soy yo, despierta.

-¿Heichou?

-Ven, intenta levantarte.

-Oh cielos, ¡Agth! Que dolor de cabeza tengo.

-(Jean) Es de esperarse Jaeger, te cayeron piedras encima.

-Si…mala suerte la mía. Agth…

-(Mikasa) No creo que se encuentren muy heridos, pero sería mejor llevarles afuera para revisarles bien.

-(Kagome) Tienes razón, quizás unas vendas en la cabeza sirvan.

-(Marco) ¿Qué hay de la exploración de los túneles?

-(Rivaille) Hemos explorado lo suficiente por hoy, salgamos de aquí, ya debe ser mas tarde de cualquier modo. Continuaremos con la exploración el día de mañana. Ven Eren.

-Hay, mi cabeza me duele.

-(Armin) Menos mal que tienes cabeza dura amigo, ya has pasados por cosas peores antes, te pondrás bien.

-(Riven) Exacto papa, todo estará bien.

-Dejen de decirme eso, solo sáquenme de aquí antes de que otra piedra me caiga en la cabeza.

Nuevamente se pusieron en marcha solo que en dirección a la entrada que usaron para ingresar a los túneles, pero Latíos cambio nuevamente por Kaito el cual noto un detalle importante en el lugar donde se encontraban, tomo su transmisor y creo uno nuevo, notando otro importante detalle, de momento guardaría la información obtenida y se dispuso a alcanzar al resto. Cuando salieron ya había anochecido, el tiempo paso mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban y la momentánea desaparición de los chicos se llevó tiempo valioso de la exploración. Boruto regreso a su hogar no sin antes prometer que volvería al siguiente día, molestando a Naruto que solo deseaba deshacerse de él, ya en el dirigible Kagome se encargó de revisar a los chicos y colocarle algunas vendas a los dos que terminaron lastimados. La chica salió del dirigible, topándose con Kaito el cual estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta de acceso.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Debiste notarlo algo, ¿No es así?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Kagome, eres una sacerdotisa, sabes cuando alguien esta lastimado o no, así que no juegues conmigo.

-¿Lo sabias? ¿Qué no tenían nada?

-Lo sospechaba, pero tú lo confirmaste. Ven, hay dos personas con las que debemos hablar.

Ambos entraron al dirigible y subieron a la cubierta, ahí Kagome pudo ver en la parte del timón a Kristoff y Rivaille, los cuales parecían estarles esperando.

-Asumo que ni Eren ni el otro chico estaban heridos. ¿Cierto?

-Tiene razón señor Rivaille. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué esta reunión?

-(Kristoff) No alces la voz, no queremos causar pánico a los otros o alertar a la persona equivocada.

-¿La persona equivocada?

-Quizá no te diste cuenta Kagome, pero yo note un par de cosas cuando recogimos a los chicos, lo hable con Kristoff y Rivaille también se había percatado de una de ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué notaron?

-(Rivaille) Kuroko dijo que tuvieron un incidente con piedras que les cayeron del techo del túnel, pero es evidente que estaba mintiendo. Tanto Eren como Izuku estaban sin un solo moretón o rasguño, tampoco tenían un poco de suciedad o polvo encima más allá de lo normal.

-Quizá Kuroko los limpio.

-(Kristoff) Lo dudo, no creo que la limpieza sea algo en lo que uno piense en esa situación. Además el área donde estaban no tenía ningún signo de un derrumbe, ni la presencia de rocas grandes o un montón de tierra. Tampoco un surco en el suelo, aun si fue en otro túnel Kuroko los habría tenido que arrastrar por el piso para llevarlos hasta donde estaban, dejarían unas marcas muy notables pero no existía ninguna, eso Kaito lo descubrió.

-…Es verdad, no había nada de lo que tendría que estar.

-También probé lo que dijo de los transmisores, cree uno nuevo y utilice el otro para hablar, la señal paso perfectamente, no hubo ninguna interrupción en el área.

-(Rivaille) ¿Comprendes a donde vamos con todo esto?

-Quieren decir, que Kuroko tuvo algo que ver con lo ocurrido.

-Y seguramente con el poder que Latíos percibió.

-¿Pero por qué? Tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto.

-Es lo que debemos averiguar. Mas debemos tener cuidado en nuestras acciones, no se quien sea en verdad Kuroko, pero dudo que estuviera encerrado en esa torre por mera casualidad, si siente que lo amenazamos podría actuar de una forma impredecible, por ahora vigilémoslo y lo enfrentaremos cuando sea el momento correcto.

-¿No deberíamos decirle esto a los demás?

-(Kristoff) No queremos causar pánico, por eso solo nosotros cuatro estaremos al tanto por el momento. Además, si todos lo supieran, alguien podría terminar diciéndole todo a Kuroko y ponerlo en alerta. Aun si lo hicieran con una buena intención, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese chico.

-…supongo que tienes razón.

-(Rivaille) Está decidido, desde ahora tendremos un ojo sobre ese chico, no le den ninguna facilidad, debemos averiguar quién es realmente y si es un aliado o un enemigo. Después de todo, Eren e Izuku no cayeron inconscientes porque sí.

Las palabras de Rivaille resonaron en la mente de los tres, si sus sospechas eran correctas, entonces Kuroko hizo algo que inmovilizo a los otros dos, lo que significaría que podría ser capaz de mucho más de lo que pensaban y por ende, debían permanecer alertas ante este misterioso chico. Lo que ninguno sospechaba, era que Kuroko estaba todo menos quieto, haciendo uso de su poca presencia salió del dirigible sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se encontraba en esos instantes en el laberinto de túneles, portando un gran pico para excavación, entrando a una gran cámara donde vio lo que todos buscaban.

-Irónico, estaba justo arriba de ti, pero da igual, ahora –poso la herramienta en sus manos- es momento de destruirte.

El chico alzo el pico que llevaba y comenzó a dañar la figura de Axrex con una gran furia. No muy lejos de la aldea, Bakugo se encontraba en su dirigible surcando sobre el bosque, portando una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, la luna llena en el cielo fue atravesada por la figura oscura de una gigantesca bestia alada que paso rápidamente.

-Esperen fenómenos, ya estoy por atraparlos, gracias a ti, Shadow.

 **Parece que muchas cosas terribles están por pasar. Mientras algunos como Eren mantienen un espíritu inocente, otros ven las inconsistencias en sus situaciones y el enemigo también se aproxima. ¿Qué sucederá próximamente? Un gran enfrentamiento esta por suscitarse en la aldea de la hoja.**


	40. Chapter 40 Desastres

**Ya estoy de regreso con el fanfic, seguro que las cosas se pondrán realmente horribles en esta ocasión, averigüemos que pasara con Eren y sus compañeros.**

 **Capítulo 40: Desastres**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

-Parece haber más información sobre el Emblematic, que cuando buscábamos una forma de comunicarnos con Eren y los demás.

-Es correcto. El Emblematic es una especie de contraparte mía por así decirlo, o por lo menos así lo ven en los libros, una parte vital de cada universo como lo soy yo también.

-Eso me recuerda, aún no he visto información sobre ti en los libros.

-No hay tanta, pero si algunas menciones.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué información sobre seres como tu exista? Ninguno de nosotros sabía sobre ti hasta que fue el desastre anterior.

-Hay infinidad de personas en las dimensiones, muchos de ellos poseen grandes mentes capaces de deducir cosas que muchos considerarían plena fantasía, pero que tienen más certeza de la que ellos mismos pueden creer. Así como hay quienes dedujeron la existencia del Emblematic, hay quienes dedujeron mi existencia.

-Vaya, yo nunca pensaría en cosas como estas. Creo que mi mayor preocupación es lo que cenare al siguiente día.

-Y por eso mismo es que casi nadie me conoce, la mayoría de la gente no piensa en seres como yo u otras dimensiones. Viven sus vidas con tranquilidad, desarrollando sus propias historias. De manera que las interacciones entre las dimensiones de un solo universo suelen ser inexistentes. Aunque este universo ha tenido su gran interacción, ah… extraño cuando todo era más tranquilo.

-¿Siempre has estado aquí solo?

-Así es, soy encargado del orden en este universo, hacer amistades no es algo que pueda hacer naturalmente.

-Cielos, no me imagino estar solo desde el principio de los tiempos, debió ser muy difícil para ti.

-Me sienta bien la soledad y a decir verdad nunca pensé en eso.

-¿Y nunca vino nadie más al portalero? ¿Nadie ha estado contigo aquí?

-…Sabes una vez decidí tener compañía, conseguí una mascota, creo que era una tortuga, pero no me gusto, vivió muy poco. Unos 200 años.

-Creo que para ti eso debe ser muy poco tiempo jejeje.

-Si por eso no me encariño con nada ni nadie, yo seguiré existiendo mucho después que todos se hallan ido.

-Interesante. Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que el Emblematic libere sus poderes?

-Yo soy capaz de muchas cosas ya deberías saberlo, probablemente solo me tome un poco de esfuerzo y…

-¿Qué?

-…siento algo…algo está por suceder…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sientes Axrex?

-¡Por toda la existencia! ¡NOOOOOO!

 **En el Otro Universo**

-¡Agth! ¡Agth! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!... ah…ah…ah…ya quedo…por fin termine…jejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡La Figura de Axrex pintada en esta cámara está totalmente destruida!

Kuroko sostenía la herramienta con su mano derecha mientras tenia extendidos sus brazos, frente a él, la alguna vez visible figura de Axrex estaba ahora severamente dañada, partes atravesadas por surcos donde encajo el pico y lo arrastro por la pared, partes donde perforo repetidamente creando grandes huecos y muchos huecos pequeños producto de donde pico de forma aleatoria por todas partes. La cara de Axrex había sido completamente borrada donde rayo con la punta del pico, completando así la destrucción en el lugar.

-Ya no hay de qué preocuparse…ah…es tiempo de regresar.

Kuroko salió de la cámara cerrando las puertas de esta y puso paso veloz para salir y llegar al dirigible antes que notaran su ausencia. En la nave nadie, ni si quiera aquellos que estaban sospechando de él, estaban conscientes de su ausencia, después de todo Kuroko tendía a desaparecer de la vista o quedarse dormido en cualquier parte, sumando lo tardío de la noche nadie se molestó en buscarlo en esos momentos, cuando el chico regreso a la nave fue rápidamente al lugar donde solía permanecer dormido, consiguiendo hacerlo sin despertar a los demás, ya ahí dio una sonrisa de victoria, se había desecho de la herramienta por lo que no podrían imaginar lo que hizo ni sospechar de él, se dedicó a dormir con tranquilidad, más olvidaba que no tomo las debidas precauciones la vez anterior, asunto que le traería problemas posteriormente.

-(Eren) Ya es de día.

-(Armin) Arriba Eren, ya salió el sol no tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir descansando.

-Lo se Armin, disculpa, es solo que con lo que paso ayer me gustaría seguir durmiendo un poco.

-Te comprendo, cuando todo esto termine nos vendría bien descansar una semana entera.

-¿Solo una semana? Yo quisiera un mes.

-(Riven) Hey ¿Se encuentran listos? Recuerden que vamos a comer en la cubierta y revisar el mapa para ver que nueva área revisaremos.

-Enseguida vamos Riven.

-En ocasiones habla de forma muy parecida al capitán Rivaille.

-Supongo que es lógico, a final de cuentas son padre e hijo.

-Lo que me recuerda. ¿Dónde estarán sus verdaderos padres?

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que Axrex debe saberlo, si es como el nuestro, entonces tiene muchos misterios y secretos que trata de mantener de esa forma. Ah, vamos amigo, quiero comer antes de que se terminen todo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron encontrando que ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en la cubierta, poco después de que se sirvieran, vieron como Astrid y Midoriya subían a rastras a Kuroko por las escaleras el cual seguía completamente dormido.

-¡Ya está! ¡Estoy harta! ¡¿Quién tiene mi hacha?! ¡Le voy a cortar la cabeza!

-Astrid cálmate.

-¡No me digas que me calme Midoriya! ¡Este chico se lo está buscando!

-(Jean) Estoy de acuerdo, pero no seamos tan drásticos, córtale un dedo primero, seguro que con eso despierta y con suerte también cae en realidad de que no puede seguir así siempre.

-¿Ves? ¡El si me comprende! ¡¿Dónde está mi hacha?!

-(Marco) Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de llegar a extremos –tiro el hacha por la borda- solo arrojémosle un poco de agua en la cara, eso funciona con Jean.

-Con Eren también funciona a la perfección.

-¡Mikasa!

-Perdona, pero es la verdad.

-Solo un mísero vaso con agua, bien igual me encargare de que sufra.

Astrid le arrojo el líquido violentamente en el rostro consiguiendo que el chico despertara muy asustado por no saber lo que sucedía, tosió un poco y cuando enfoco su vista se encontró a sí mismo en la cubierta con la mayoría de la gente viéndolo.

-Oh… buenos días.

-Buenos días idiota.

-(Izuku) Cuida lo que digas, hoy la tienes de muy mal humor.

-Ok, lo tomare en cuenta.

-(Naruto) Jejeje ese chico está perdido.

-(Boruto) Estoy de acuerdo.

-¡Wa! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!

-Acabo de llegar, ¿Puedo comer algo?

-(Kagome) Claro, por ahora hay suficiente para todos.

-Heichou, ¿Ya planeo la nueva sección de los túneles que revisaremos?

-Tuve una charla previa con Kagome, hubo un par de secciones del principio que no alcanzamos a revisar completamente, dividiremos los equipos, algunos revisaran esas secciones mientras otros irán a parte de la zona media de la aldea, en cuanto los primeros terminen su labor revisaran la otra parte de la mitad de la aldea, si tenemos algo de suerte conseguiremos cubrirla por completa para el final del día.

-Esplendido, eso significa que de localizarse en esa área la encontraremos.

-Y si no es el caso la última porción correspondiente a la zona de la aldea próxima al peñasco de roca será el área donde debe estar. Ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrarle, una vez lo hagamos partiremos a la próxima locación que nos indique.

-(Boruto) (¿Partir… a otro… lugar?). Oye Naruto ¿Se irán cuando encuentren esa cosa?

-Esa es precisamente la idea.

-Quiero ir con ustedes entonces.

-Olvídalo, ya tenemos mucha gente aquí arriba. Y las tensiones ya están llevándonos al borde del homicidio.

-No me importa, pienso acompañarles, no voy a dejar que te alejes tan fácilmente.

-Hay por favor búscate tu propia vida y déjame en paz.

-(Kaito) Naruto, no empieces a discutir, mejor terminen de comer, hay que volver a los túneles lo antes posible.

-(Rivaille) Concuerdo con eso, así que nadie gaste más tiempo del necesario.

-(Astrid) ¡Traga idiota, Traga!

-(Kuroko) Ya entendí, no tienes que ser tan agresiva.

-(Kristoff) (Mmmmm aún tenemos que hacer algo respecto a ese chico).

Tras haber terminado de tomar sus alimentos el equipo ingreso nuevamente a la aldea, más en esta ocasión solo una parte de ellos entraron por el acceso del día anterior, otra parte de ellos fue hacia otra entrada en una sección media de la aldea, de esa manera comenzarían a indagar en la nueva área mientras los primeros terminaban las partes no revisadas de la anterior. Aquellos que sospechaban de Kuroko sabían que no podían dejarle solo, por lo que se lo llevaron a él para revisar las secciones medias. En su camino Kagome noto que el chico el cual usualmente permanecía en calma, esta vez se encontraba observando constantemente hacia el cielo, como si estuviera esperando ver algo o esperase algún acontecimiento.

-¿Estas bien amigo?

-Oh, sí por supuesto. Solo me gusta ver las edificaciones de la aldea, la arquitectura es llamativa.

-No pensé que algo como eso te interesara.

-No saben muchas cosas de mí.

-(Kristoff) Quizá si no te la pasaras durmiendo, sabríamos un poco más.

-Disculpen, temo que aún me encuentro muy acostumbrado a dormir todo el día.

-(Kaito) En ese caso, te pondré esto.

El chico hizo aparecer unos grandes audífonos negros que coloco en la cabeza de Kuroko cubriendo sus oídos también, de inmediato comenzó a sintonizar música con un volumen alto para mantenerlo despierto.

-Ahora ya no tendrás sueño.

-Eso supongo, pero no creo querer tener esto puesto todo el tiempo. ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo quitármelo!

-Lo siento, son ajustables, no se pueden quitar hasta que termine la lista de reproducción de canciones.

-¡¿Cuánto dura eso?!

-Unas 24 horas.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Mira el lado positivo, ya no tendrás sueño.

-¡No pienso tener esto encima todo un día! ¡Quítamelas!

-(Rivaille) Dejen de jugar, tenemos que llegar al siguiente acceso.

Kuroko, Kristoff y Kagome siguieron avanzando, el primero aun molesto por no poder quitarse los audífonos y estar escuchando una canción tras otras sin cesar, Rivaille volteo a ver a Kaito el cual mostro una no inocente sonrisa.

-¿Esto fue en lo que pensaste anoche?

-Así es, de esa manera podemos bloquearlo un poco sus acciones, esos audífonos tienen un rastreador que puedo percibir, además él no sabe que esta activada la grabación, lo que sea que diga, aun si se separa de nosotros, será grabado por los audífonos y podre revisarlo con otro aparato que tengo, por las siguientes 24 horas, no podrá mantener secretos.

-Excelente idea muchacho, lo tenemos bajo nuestro control ahora.

-¿Seguro que no debemos encararle ahora mismo?

-No, lo mantendremos vigilado nosotros cuatro, podemos enfrentarlo si hace algo, con los demás lejos, no hay que preocuparnos de inconvenientes o imprevistos.

-Bien, será como usted diga. El siguiente acceso no está lejos, entraremos en él.

Los cinco avanzaron un poco más antes de llegar a un callejón donde estaba el acceso, ya dentro de los túneles, Rivaille partió en una dirección con Kaito y Kuroko mientras Kagome y Kristoff fueron en otra, solo en apariencia, pues en realidad se mantenían siguiendo a los otros tres, debían vigilar a Kuroko ya que ese era el plan. Si el chico cometía algún acto como sospechaban de lo ocurrido con Eren y Midoriya, ellos serían testigos de lo que hiciera. Entre tanto, los demás se encontraban revisando las secciones faltantes del día anterior sin tener mayor éxito que en la búsqueda previa.

-(Eren) Demonios en verdad que no hay nada por ningún lado.

-(Armin) Afortunadamente solo tenemos que revisar algunas partes más antes de alcanzar al grupo del capitán Rivaille.

-Me pregunto si Heichou tendrá más éxito.

-Es posible, bueno tiene buena compañía, seguro que encuentran algo.

-(Mikasa) Hablando de eso, me sorprende que no estés celoso Eren.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se llevó a Kuroko y a ti te dejo con nosotros y los demás.

-Ah eso no es motivo para sentirme celoso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, no hay razón para estarlo. Kagome también se fue con ellos y no la mencionas, seguro que solo lo hizo para mantenerlo despierto y de paso evitar que Astrid lo asesine.

-Eso es posible amigo, pero siéndote sincero creo que en ocasiones él te deja muy de lado y eso que están casados.

-Levi solo es alguien muy meticuloso en su forma de ser, actuar y pensar, nunca haría algo con mala intención, me he acostumbrado a él. Además estoy seguro de que Levi nunca, nunca llegaría a hacer algo indebido. Tampoco pienso que el pudiera ver a Kuroko, de la forma en que me ve a mí.

-No lo sé, tú y ese chico tienen algunas cosas en común.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tú y el tienen una altura similar, mi amigo.

-Kuroko es algo descuidado como lo eras tú al principio.

-Creo que hasta en el peinado son algo parecidos.

-Eres levemente más musculoso que Kuroko, pero sus complexiones físicas son lo bastante parecidas.

-A lo que vamos Eren, es que si tú le gustaste al capitán, quizá Kuroko sea de su gusto también.

-Se están escuchando, no pueden estar diciendo todo eso en verdad. Amigo, hermana, no pueden meterse en mi relación de esa forma, yo sé que Levi y yo no pasamos todo el tiempo juntos como quisiera y es cierto que él es muy serio y casi no me habla de lo que hace, también comprendo que el suele dejarme de lado en muchas ocasiones y que no siempre me da el lugar que me merezco en su vida, que suele rechazar mi ayuda y que… ¡Heichou! ¡No se atreva a engañarme con Kuroko!

-¡Eren espera!

-¡No salgas corriendo de esa forma! ¡Puedes perderte en los túneles!

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

-Quizá no fue buena idea cuestionarlo respecto a esto, Mikasa.

-Ya da igual, rápido hay que alcanzarlo antes de que se meta en problemas.

-Es Eren de quien estamos hablando, los problemas siempre vienen con él.

Los novios comenzaron a seguir a Eren esperando darle alcance antes de que se perdiera o en el peor de lo casos causara problemas a otros. En una parte diferente de los túneles, Naruto, Boruto y Midoriya se encontraban revisando el área sin tener mayor éxito, aunque para uno de ellos la situación era más bien molesta, por el constante acoso de la que pensaba era una mala versión suya.

-Ya dame espacio.

-Te estoy dando el espacio suficiente.

-¡Te tengo prácticamente detrás de mí! ¡Siento tu respiración en mi cuello!

-Para ser justo, Naruto tiene razón, estas muy cerca de él.

-De acuerdo, guardare distancia.

-Ah, no puedo creer lo molesto que eres, eres irritante, insolente, metiche, eres… prácticamente yo en la aldea…ah, esto tiene que ser karma.

-Probablemente Naruto, no lo descartaría.

-Por cierto, no estamos muy lejos del área donde te encontramos desmayado con Eren, ¿No te es familiar este túnel?

-Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero parece similar.

-Tal vez por aquí fue donde les cayó esa sección del techo.

-Es posible, tampoco puedo recordarla, solo recuerdo cuando nos despertaron, pero no puedo precisar donde fue que nos pasó ese evento. Ag, es tan raro, en serio que por más que intento no puedo recodarlo.

-(Boruto) Tal vez tengas amnesia.

-Quizá, pero siento que no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, es como si hubiera algo que me bloquea la memoria y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Mmm eso si esta extraño.

-Tal vez no sea nada grave, de seguro que podrás recordar en poco tiempo.

-En serio espero eso, no es agradable sentir esos espacios en blanco.

-Como sea, sigamos revisando, nada en las paredes, nada en el suelo, tampoco hay nada en el techo, en serio que parece que no hay nada en este lugar.

Cuando Naruto enfoco la luz de su linterna en el techo, Midoriya se quedó viendo fijamente por instante, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero le parecía algo importante, como si fuera precisamente lo último que estuvo haciendo antes de quedar inconsciente y al mirar a su alrededor, sintió que estaba en el túnel donde se encontraba con Kuroko y Eren.

-(¿Qué es esta sensación?).

-(Boruto) ¿Te pasa algo?

-No estoy seguro, por alguna razón, es como si este lugar fuera familiar.

-(Naruto) ¿Familiar? ¡Todos los túneles son iguales! ¡Sin nada distintivo! ¡Vengan sigamos adelante! Quiero darle alcance al grupo de Rivaille pronto.

-¡Espera no te alejes!

-…Pero, si siento…que estuve aquí.

Midoriya se encontraba en lo correcto, era justo el sitio donde Kuroko utilizo sus poderes para desmayarlos, un hecho clave que de haber podido recordar demostraría que Kuroko actuaba de manera oculta. Sobre este último, se encontraba revisando los túneles de la sección media de la aldea junto a Kaito y Rivaille, alumbrando constantemente las paredes de estos para ayudar en la búsqueda. Rivaille por su parte notaba una actitud extraña en el chico, gracias a sus años como soldado y delincuente era capaz de leer a la gente casi solo con verla, si bien el chico era serio y relajado, en ese preciso momento el aura que percibía de su parte era una de felicidad.

-(Kaito) El camino se divide en dos en este punto, deberíamos tomar el de la derecha y regresar posteriormente a revisar el otro.

-(Kuroko) Oh podríamos separarnos, de esa manera podemos revisar ambos caminos y evitar tener que regresar, ahorraríamos mucho tiempo al hacerlo.

-(Rivaille) No es una mala idea y tiempo es precisamente lo que tratamos de recuperar.

-Perfecto, en ese caso yo iré por el de la izquierda y ustedes el de la derecha.

-Nada de eso, no correré el riesgo de que te duermas por ahí, no pienso estar buscando a nadie más luego de lo ocurrido con Eren, tu vienes conmigo. Kaito tu continua por la derecha que nosotros tomaremos el túnel de la izquierda.

-Como usted diga, si necesitan algo no duden en usar los transmisores.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿No debería ir yo con él?! ¡¿Qué pasa si ocurre algo y necesito quitarme estas cosas?! Solo él podría hacerlo.

-No hay indicios de que haya algún riesgo o peligro en los túneles, por lo que no es necesario que Kaito permanezca contigo, nos las arreglaremos por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero señor Rivaille.

-¿Qué tienes? No me dirás que le temes a la oscuridad.

-No es eso, es solo que…

-Entonces no hay problema, camina. Nos reuniremos después con Kaito.

-Hasta pronto Kuroko, descuida, la música de los audífonos no esta tan alta, podrás seguir escuchando aunque con algo de esfuerzo jejeje.

-Tsk ¡AAAAA! Este no es mi día.

Kuroko siguió a Rivaille y Kaito fue por el túnel contrario, solo un momento, pues espero a que le dieran alcance sus otros dos compañeros.

-(Kristoff) Rivaille se ha quedado a solas con él.

-(Kaito) Es lo mejor, podrá encararlo si decide hacerlo.

-(Kagome) Pero él no va armado, quien sabe lo que Kuroko pueda hacerle.

-Si llegara a hacerle algo los audífonos grabaran todo, en cualquier caso, Kuroko se encuentra en nuestra trampa. Finalmente podremos obtener información sobre ese chico.

-Solo espero que esto no termine mal amigos, un accidente podría ser un terrible atraso para nosotros.

-Descuida Kagome, es el señor Rivaille de quien hablamos, es más fuerte que tú, Kaito y yo juntos. Si alguien puede hacerle frente es el.

-Si chicos, pero no olviden que no sabemos realmente nada de Kuroko, quien sabe de lo que sea capaz.

-Por eso amigos es que permaneceremos cerca de ellos. Este túnel donde entre sigue paralelo al de ellos, iré por aquí, ustedes síganlos directo, sino me equivoco convergeremos en otro punto.

-Con cuidado Kaito y permanece atento a cualquier cosa.

Los tres se separaron para continuar siguiendo con cuidado a Kuroko y Rivaille. Estos dos avanzaban con tranquilidad a través del túnel, aluzando con las linternas y mirando todo en su alrededor, Rivaille no era precisamente conversador, pero dedujo que para obtener alguna información del chico que le permitiera hacerle frente por las diversas situaciones presentadas, debería hacer un esfuerzo por hablar.

-Y… ¿Has sido capaz de recordar algo de tu vida previa?

-No realmente, todo sigue siendo muy confuso y ningún recuerdo que tenga es precisamente significativo o permanece en mi mente mucho tiempo. Comienzo a pensar que nunca recobrare la memoria.

-Ya lo conseguirás, con el tiempo. Quizá ayude hablar un poco, especialmente cuando recién despiertas de tus constantes siestas, es cuando los sueños están más frescos y con ayuda de alguien, podrías descubrir que tienen más significado de lo que crees.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo, ¿Pero con quien hablarlo? Aunque soy parte del grupo siento que tiendo a ser más una carga que una ayuda, percibo que están molestos conmigo, aunque no los culpo.

-…Escucha muchacho, no soy la mejor persona para tratar sobre emociones, pero tampoco soy alguien que se sienta con derecho a juzgar a todo mundo. Que te parece si hablas conmigo, puedo darte un punto de vista imparcial y ayudarte a lidiar con los problemas que sea que cargues.

-No estoy seguro, me cuesta confiar en la gente.

-Oh vamos, solo estamos tu y yo aquí, quien más va a saber lo que sea que me digas, ¿Las paredes acaso? Ellas no hablan, así que no tienes nada que temer.

-…Es solo que no sé de qué hablar.

-Comencemos con algo simple.

-…En mis sueños. Bueno, de las pocas cosas que recuerdo o se repiten con frecuencia, siempre veo un gran cumulo de nubes negras, una tormenta, avanzando hacia mí mientras va cubriendo y envolviendo todo en su camino.

-Se lo que tratas de decir, lo he vivido. Conozco bien esa clase de tormentas.

-Entonces la tormenta me envuelve y todo queda en completa oscuridad. Pero entonces escucho algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una risa…una risa malvada, siniestra podría decir.

-Interesante, cuéntame más.

-Es lo único que recuerdo claramente, lo demás desaparece o lo olvido al poco tiempo. Los siguientes recuerdos claros son del tiempo que pase encerrado en esa torre. Ah, discúlpeme, nada de esto tiene realmente importancia o significado. Creo que hablar de esto no sirve en absoluto.

-Hablar siempre sirve, es necesario y sano también. ¿Hay algún otro sueño o recuerdo vago del que quieras contarme?

-No de momento, como dije, la mayoría de las cosas las olvido rápidamente.

-En ese caso cambiare de tema. ¿Qué pensaste cuando Eren apareció en la torre dónde estabas?

-Me sorprendí mucho, a decir verdad comenzaba a pensar que nunca volvería a ver a otra persona, fue agradable conocerle. Eren es un gran chico, un poco torpe podría decirlo, pero tiene una gran pasión en sus sueños y metas que sabe transmitir a los demás, aun sin la intención de hacerlo.

-Sí, ese es mi chico. Siempre pensando en el futuro y en los demás.

-Los dos son afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro, hacen una bella pareja.

-Gracias por el cumplido, por cierto, la otra vez que hubo el derrumbe en el túnel, supongo que fue un caos. Eren debió preocuparse mucho por ustedes, especialmente por ti, se ve que te ha tomado cariño, seguramente no quiso que te lastimaras.

-Cierto, Eren es fabuloso, cuando las piedras cayeron el intento protegerme. Como usted dice siempre está pensando en los demás.

Al mismo tiempo que dijeron esas palabras, llegaron a un gran espacio abierto en forma de círculo que tenía un total de seis accesos a diferentes túneles contando el de ellos, un punto que llevaba a más caminos en el laberinto. Los dos llegaron hasta el centro del espacio observando un poco a su alrededor.

-Sabes una cosa, hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa señor Rivaille?

-Has dicho que Eren intento protegerte, pero cuando hable a solas con él, me dijo que las rocas cayeron muy rápido como para pensar en algo. Que quedo inconsciente casi al instante.

-Ah bueno, seguro él no lo recuerda, pero me empujo en un último momento para evitar que me lastimara como él y Midoriya.

-Es una posibilidad…pero también ronda por mi mente otra posibilidad.

-¿De qué está hablando?

La atmosfera del lugar cambio rápidamente, de una serena y tranquila a una tensión incomoda y misteriosa, Kaito, al igual que Kristoff y Kagome, permanecían ocultos en los túneles, teniendo aun a la vista a los otros dos para actuar en caso de ser necesarios, los tres entendieron inmediatamente que Rivaille había decidido encarar a Kuroko en ese lugar.

-Al hacer memoria, me he dado cuenta que han pasado varios eventos… interesantes.

-…

-En el reino Musicland un extraño poder ataco el dirigible de Bakugo, salvándonos en esa ocasión, no preste atención al momento pero recordando me he dado cuenta que eras el único que no estaba en la cubierta en esa ocasión.

-Me escondí dentro, es todo.

-Una vez, puede ser. Pero en el reino de Dragón Ball pudimos haber evitado problemas de saber que Bakugo se acercaba, un pequeño detalle que nos costó mucho y desencadeno una terrible batalla que casi perdemos. De no ser por ese chico Gohan, podríamos estar muertos.

-No comprendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

-Simple… -comenzó a caminar en círculo alrededor de Kuroko- Marco se quedó dormido en esa ocasión, es inusual en el chico, no suele hacerlo.

-Para todo hay una primera vez.

-Dijo que se confundió con la máquina y luego se durmió, es poco probable de su parte. Luego, poco después de llegar a la aldea, Latíos tuvo una extraña sensación y encontró a Eren y Midoriya en el suelo del dirigible. Que uno cayera y perdiera el conocimiento lo acepto, ¿Los dos? Eso ya es mucha coincidencia.

-…Todo es posible, ambos pudieron entrar corriendo y cayeron.

-¿Pero ese poder? ¿La extraña sensación que percibió Latíos? Se repitió en los túneles durante la primer búsqueda y cuando ceso siguió el camino que le parecía más probable. Un camino que nos llevó a ti.

-Solo fue una coincidencia, estaba buscando ayuda luego de lo que nos pasó a Eren, Izuku y a mí.

-Mucha coincidencia, no solo eso, sino que convenientemente Eren y Midoriya se encontraban de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Fue por el derrumbe!

-No hubo ningún derrumbe Kuroko.

-…

-Eren e Izuku se encontraban prácticamente limpios, sin rasguños ni moretones, apenas algo de suciedad en ellos, no más de la que tenías tú en esos momentos. Mencionaste el accidente y por el temor todos lo creímos, pero debiste pensar en hacerlo más creíble si querías que la mentira se mantuviera sin dudas.

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Por favor no finjas demencia Kuroko. La señal del transmisor no fallo, era perfectamente funcional donde estaban, no había rastro de un derrumbe, estaban limpios todos, ni surcos en el suelo donde los arrastraras. Tu historia carecía de todos los elementos que debería tener.

-…yo…

-Lo que me lleva a las siguientes dos cosas. Primera, tú fuiste el responsable de lo que paso, de alguna forma dejaste a Eren e Izuku inconscientes por una razón. Eso significa que has tenido que ver en más situaciones anteriores con seguridad.

-…

-Y segundo lugar y más importante, hay algo que no estas ocultando. Todo eso de tener sueño constante, recuerdos perdidos, amnesia, nada de eso es verdad. Tú recuerdas más de lo que nos has hecho creer y eres mucho más de lo que aparentas. Así que mis siguientes preguntas son estas.

-…

-¿Quién eres Kuroko Tetsuya, porque nos saboteas y que es lo que quieres?

El ambiente se tensó por completo, una atmosfera muy desagradable se instauro en el lugar, Rivaille se había detenido justo en el túnel opuesto al que entraron de modo que tenía a Kuroko de espaldas a los otros tres que escucharon atentamente la conversación, listos para actuar cuando fuera necesario. Kuroko continuaba mirando a Rivaille con su expresión seria sin emoción alguna, hasta que comenzó a cambiarla por una más relajada y traviesa.

-Bien. Felicidades, me has descubierto, tal y como pensabas, soy el responsable de sus dificultades.

-Entonces, comienza a hablar.

-Si me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, eso no es mentira. Y respecto a porque los saboteo y que es lo que quiero…mmmmm…digamos que tengo mis propios planes.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Eren e Izuku?

-Nada realmente, solo use un poco de mi poder para dejarles inconscientes, igual que hice con Marco anteriormente. De la misma forma use mis poderes para salvarnos en Musicland y despertar a Gohan en el reino anterior.

-¿Lo despertaste? ¿Puedes hacer que la gente recuerde su vida previa?

-Correcto, soy capaz de eso y mucho más. Tenía un plan en ese reino, pero las cosas se desviaron más de lo que me gusto, tuve que despertarlo para salir de ahí. Gracias a mi es que todos estamos vivos ahora.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. ¡Dime que es lo que pretendes!

-Solo te diré que ya he cumplido mi objetivo aquí. Y que no tiene caso que sigan con la búsqueda, pues ahora han quedado completamente varados.

-… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-… Solo detuve su viaje y ahora alguien más será una dificultad para ustedes.

Un retumbar se sintió por todo el suelo en ese momento, pequeños trozos del techo cayeron levantando polvo a su paso, Rivaille miro al techo buscando una explicación y mientras este temblaba los gritos de pánico del exterior comenzaron a hacerse audibles para él y los otros, volteo a ver a Kuroko el cual estaba sin inmutarse mientras el polvo se formaba a su alrededor.

-Afuera se encuentra una persona, que está ansioso por volver a verles. Por mi parte –se inclinó haciendo una reverencia- me despido.

-¡Alto ahí Kuroko!

Los compañeros de Rivaille salieron de su escondite dispuestos a detener al chico el cual volteo a mirarles mostrando otra sonrisa traviesa, Kagome comprendió al instante que debió estar consciente de ellos todo el tiempo, del plan que tenían y que solo les siguió el juego. Con gran agilidad evito que cualquiera de los cuatro pudieran atraparle y barrió el suelo con una de sus piernas levantando una gran polvareda, cuando esta se despejo pudieron observar que el chico había desaparecido.

-(Kagome) Lo sabía, todo el tiempo supo lo que tramábamos.

-(Kristoff) Ese miserable es más astuto de lo que pensábamos.

-(Kaito) Apresurémonos, aun podemos darle alcance.

-¡Nada de eso!

-Pero señor Rivaille, es nuestra oportunidad.

-No es nuestra oportunidad, nunca tuvimos una oportunidad. ¿Qué no escucharon? Kuroko ha hecho algo para retenernos aquí y no solo eso. Afuera está desarrollándose un gran problema. Tenemos que salir de aquí y reunirnos con los demás, hay que enfrentar lo que sea que esté ocurriendo. Comunícate de inmediato con los otros y ponlos al tanto de la situación. Transfórmate si es necesario para conseguir dar con todos.

-En ese caso lo hare de una vez, Kagome, Kristoff, llamen a los demás.

En otra parte de los túneles, Eren se encontraba con Armin y Mikasa observando al techo que vibraba, la calma previa fue abruptamente destruida por los temblores y el pánico que escuchaban del que no tenían explicación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-No lo sé Eren, pero no me gusta nada.

-(Kristoff) ¡Este es un mensaje de emergencia! ¡Escúchenos con atención!

-¡Tu transmisor Armin!

-(Kagome) ¡A todos los miembros de nuestro equipo! ¡Urge reunirnos de inmediato! ¡Estamos todos en un gran peligro! ¡Escuchen con atención! ¡Kuroko es un traidor! ¡Cualquiera que lo vea tenga gran cuidado con el! ¡Repito, Kuroko es un traidor!

Continuara…

 **Como seguro ya vieron, los que leen el manga de Shingeki, Rivaille se encuentra en una situación de peligro de muerte. La verdad casi me vuelvo loco cuando en el caos inicial confirmaban su muerte, fue en serio un día muy feo, ya con el capítulo completo del manga creo que está vivo ¡Arriba la Esperanza! ¡Sigan rezando porque Levi continúe con vida! Ya que si muere quizá deje de escribir el fic jejeje No ya en serio esperemos que no muera. Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	41. Chapter 41 Combate Total

**Los deje en suspenso en el capítulo anterior, pero ya nos encontramos de regreso para averiguar que sucedió, como que el arco de reino ninja ya se me extendió más de lo que quería jajaja, como sea, empecemos a leer.**

 **Capítulo 41: Combate Total**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

-¡Lily!

-¿Qué quieres Alex?

-¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!

-¿No he hecho nada?

-(Andrés) Es cierto, hemos estado sentados frente a la casa nada más.

Un fuerte temblor hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta, el portalero entero se sacudía violentamente, fue entonces que escucharon el grito de Axrex y Diego, los cuales observaban hacia arriba, donde se mostraba como varias dimensiones comenzaban a ser afectadas por la destrucción, el emblema de su mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse mostrando solo un fondo negro creciente, prueba de que la dimensión estaba siendo borrada.

-¡Lily!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa Andrés te los juro!

-(Alex) Bien lo gritare yo, ¡Todos corran por sus vidas!

El caos se desato dentro de la maqueta entre los pocos sobrevivientes, fuera de este Diego y Axrex se encontraban en una situación precaria. Muchas dimensiones afectadas al mismo tiempo y era deber de Axrex salvarlas.

-Apártate un poco, tendré que usar mucho de mi poder.

El todo poderoso enfoco sus poderes desde su interior, acumulando una gran cantidad de este, ese poder creció y creció dando forma a su alrededor a la antigua aura maligna que tenía cuando lucho contra el equipo de Eren. Estiro ambos brazos y disparo su poder hacia las nuevas dimensiones afectadas, el temblor pareció volverse un terremoto, nuevamente las cosas en portalero comenzaron a dañarse, inclusive las dimensiones anteriores que seguían encapsuladas parecían temblar ante el inmenso poder que se suscitaba. Diego se escondía entre los libros y al escuchar un grito de Axrex cerró los ojos por el temor, el terremoto ceso y dejo paso a un completo silencio. Vio a Axrex desplomarse en el suelo y fue directo a él encontrándolo inconsciente. Las dimensiones afectadas descendieron de sus posiciones, se encontraban encapsuladas también y fue entonces que Diego pudo contarlas.

-Contando las anteriores, ya son 25 en total…esto está tornándose muy peligroso.

-(Alex) ¡Ya alguien diga algo! ¡Solo los vivos!

 **En el Otro Universo**

Los diferentes grupos se encontraban entre el temor y la incertidumbre, primeramente el retumbar señal de que se desarrollaba un problema en la superficie y segundo, la transmisión enviada por otros donde señalaban a Kuroko como un traidor.

-(Riven) ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-(Jean) No tengo idea, pero no me agrada nada lo que pasa.

-(Marco) Solicito confirmación. ¡Kagome, Kristoff, repitan su último mensaje!

-¡Kuroko es un traidor!

-¡Repetimos! ¡Kuroko es un traidor! ¡No confíen en el chico!

-(Jean) ¡Debemos reunirnos con los otros de inmediato! ¡Síganme! ¡Este túnel debe llevarnos a un punto de encuentro!

-(Astrid) Bien sabía yo que ese chico no era de fiar. Siempre estuvo tramando algo.

-(Riven) No puedo terminar de creerlo, pero padre nos explicara lo que esté sucediendo en cuanto lo encontremos.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

Los grupos se movilizaban con destino a reencontrarse y no paso mucho tiempo para que el grupo de Rivaille consiguiera dar con el grupo de Izuku, seguidos después por el grupo de Eren y por el ultimo el de Riven, estando ya reunidos Latíos regreso a ser Kaito y este noto que estaban junto a una escaleras que llevaban a la superficie.

-Heichou, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

-Kuroko era un traidor eso es lo que sucedió.

-No lo comprendo.

-Las dificultades que hemos pasado últimamente, él las ha estado provocando, todo el tiempo hemos estado siendo saboteados por ese chico.

-Tiene que ser una mentira.

-(Kagome) Nada de eso, nosotros lo escuchamos perfectamente. Ha provocado todos y cada uno de los problemas recientes, ese chico tiene poderes de lo que desconocíamos su existencia.

-(Kristoff) Tal parece que es capaz inclusive de alterar los recuerdos de la gente, hacer que otros recuerden sus vidas previas y no solo eso, es responsable de lo que te paso a ti y a Izuku antes. El uso sus poderes para desmayarlos y de alguna manera cambio sus recuerdos para que no sospecharan.

-¿Qué?...

-… ¡Es cierto, Eren!

-¿Izuku?

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Fue Kuroko! ¡Él nos engañó y luego nos hizo algo! No hubo ningún derrumbe, todo el tiempo fue su culpa. Y no solo eso, sino que la vez anterior también nos hizo lo mismo, la noche que…

-La noche que Naruto se fue a la aldea…tienes razón…ya lo recuerdo…mientras caía inconsciente al suelo, lo vi. Él estuvo ahí siempre.

-(Marco) También cuando supuestamente me quede dormido…se me apareció… ¡Ese maldito jugo con nosotros todo el tiempo!

-(Jean) Tsk comienzo a pensar que no estaba encerrado en esa torre por nada.

-(Riven) ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Él sabe prácticamente todo de nosotros y en cambio nosotros no tenemos ninguna información real sobre él. Ni siquiera tenemos idea de que es lo que ha hecho ahora.

-(Rivaille) Dijo que había una persona afuera que seguro se moría por vernos…creo saber de quién se trata entonces.

-(Naruto) Hay no, que no sea él.

-(Armin) Pero no es posible, el aun debería estar muy lejos.

-(Mikasa) Si recibió ayuda de Kuroko, seguro encontró una manera de acortar la distancia.

-(Rivaille) Ahora tenemos dos enemigos con los cuales lidiar, enfrentemos primero al que ya conocemos un poco mejor, después nos concentraremos en Kuroko. Vayamos a la superficie.

El equipo comenzó a ascender por la escaleras, al llegar a la cima encontró la entrada que era de dos puertas, las empujo provocando que salieran del marco, cayendo al suelo y levantando polvo, cuando este comenzó a disiparse encontraron una escena terrible. El edificio donde estaban daba a una plaza la cual se encontraba desierta, objetos personales tirados en todas partes daban a entender que las personas salieron corriendo y no mucho más allá de la plaza pudo ver algunos edificios incendiándose, al salir escucharon gritos por toda la aldea así como alcanzaban a ver señales de incendios en otras direcciones. Boruto no podía creer lo que sucedía, su hogar, el reino donde vivía, el cual tuvo un despertar de lo más tranquilo, se encontraba bajo asedio y destrucción, en cambio Riven fue el primero en lograr divisar en la lejanía al responsable de la situación.

-¡Es el dirigible de Bakugo! ¡En verdad se encuentra aquí!

-(Mikasa) Ese maldito, ataco la aldea sin ningún motivo.

-(Kaito) No lo hizo sin motivo. Nos está buscando.

-(Naruto) ¿No creerán que haya destruido nuestro dirigible o sí?

-(Rivaille) Aun está en el aire, dudo mucho que su prioridad sea destruirlo. En cambio atacara a la aldea para que salgamos a detenerlo, una vez que nos localice tratara de capturarnos.

-(Eren) Eso no va a suceder. ¡Hay que enfrentar a ese sujeto y vencerle!

-(Armin) Podemos hacer eso, pero si la situación se torna muy peligrosa debemos huir lo antes posible.

-(Astrid) No podemos hacer eso, no hemos encontrado lo que buscamos.

-(Kagome) Temo que Kuroko si lo encontró. Él dijo que no tenía caso que siguiéramos con la búsqueda, que ahora estábamos varados. Seguramente encontró la figura de Axrex e hizo algo terrible.

-(Marco) ¡¿La encontró?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué habrá hecho?

-(Kristoff) Eso da igual, nosotros aun debemos encontrarla y hay que hacerlo pronto o Bakugo no tardara en encontrarnos.

-(Jean) ¿Y la aldea? No podemos permitir que la siga destruyendo.

-(Eren) ¿Heichou? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Habrá que dividirnos de nuevo, unos iremos a enfrentarlo y otros continuaran con la búsqueda.

-¡GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

De entre un grupo de edificios en llamas se elevó una enorme bestia alada de color rojo, poseía cuernos y garras muy afilados y comenzó a sobrevolar por la aldea, lanzo una nueva llamarada contra otros edificios y procedió a estrellarse en ellos también, propagando el incendio y sembrando el pánico entre los habitantes.

-(Izuku) ¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡Lo trajo con el!

-(Eren) ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a esa cosa?

-Una vez te dije que conocía a un dragón, pues ese ese. ¡Es el dragón de Bakugo! ¡Kirisihima!

-(Armin) ¿Kiri…que?

-¡Kirishima! ¡Es una bestia muy peligrosa! ¡Y por si fuera poco, le tiene total lealtad a Bakugo! ¡Con ese dragón, Bakugo, sus hombres y Kuroko en nuestra contra, estamos totalmente perdidos!

-(Riven) Izuku tiene razón en cierta medida, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer frente a tantos enemigos? Y aún tenemos que localizar la figura de Axrex y ni tenemos idea de lo que Kuroko le habrá hecho.

-(Rivaille)…De nada servirá entrar en pánico. Escuchen con atención, Kagome, Naruto, Boruto, ustedes tres regresen a los túneles, deberán encontrar la figura de Axrex lo antes posible.

-Pero mi hogar, mis amigos…

-Continuaran en riesgo sin importar lo que hagas, necesitamos a alguien que conozca los tuéneles lo mejor posible y tú eres esa persona. ¡Ahora vayan de regreso y encuentren esa figura!

-Pero…

-(Naruto) Descuida –le toma de la mano- mis amigos se harán cargo de todo.

-(Kagome) Kaito, ¿Puedes dejarme un cámara, una linterna y un transmisor?

-Tómalos, no duden en hablar si necesitan ayuda.

-Les avisaremos cuando encontremos esa cosa, buena suerte a ustedes.

-(Riven) Un asunto resuelto, ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?

-Bakugo está en el dirigible, por desgracia no tenemos tiempo para volver al nuestro y armarnos, tendremos que enfrentarlos directamente, ya sea en su nave o captando su atención de forma que ellos bajen a tierra. En cuanto al dragón, Latíos deberá enfrentarlo junto con Astrid y Kristoff.

-¿Yo?

-Tienes experiencia lidiando con esas criaturas, por lo tanto eres la más capacitada para enfrentarlo, Latíos te estará apoyando en todo momento y Kristoff tu estarás encargado de estos dos.

-Como ordene señor Rivaille.

-(Kaito) Descuida Astrid, puedes hacerlo, ahora sígueme, tenemos que tratar de mantener alejada a esa cosa de los demás.

-¡Claro! ¡Como tú digas! ¡Cuidado con Bakugo amigos!

-(Mikasa) Perfecto, ellos ya tienen su parte del trabajo, pero capitán, nosotros… ¿Exactamente cómo vamos a obtener la atención de Bakugo?

-Esa parte será fácil, tenemos con nosotros a una persona que es precisamente la que más debe desear eliminar.

-(Riven) Oh eso es fácil, habla de…

-(Izuku) Ya se habla de mí y no sé lo que tenga en mente, pero no cuente conmigo. No señor, lo que esté planeando, no lo voy a hacer.

-(Eren) Lo lamento amigo, pero esta vez no está a discusión.

-…temía que dijeran eso.

-(Rivaille) Hay unos edificios de gran altura no lejos de aquí, vayamos a ellos, les informare del resto del plan en el camino.

Los tres equipos se encontraban movilizándose por diferentes partes de la aldea. En esta los incendios y destrucción se propagaban, sembrando pánico y terror en los habitantes, muchos huían del lugar buscando ponerse a salvo en el bosque, mientras otros buscaban a familiares y amigos, pese a sus habilidades ninjas, pocos shinobis conseguían hacerle frente al dragón que atacaba su aldea, así como al dirigible de Bakugo y sus hombres. En uno de los grupos de edificios en llamas, Kirishima se encontraba en el suelo, propagando el fuego y atacando a cuantas personas veía, justo como dijo Miodriya, era un ser violento y agresivo. A poca distancia, Kristoff, Astrid y Kaito veían el fuego frente suyo mientras la gente corría en dirección opuesta.

-(Astrid) Necesitamos armas, es lo primero que ocupamos.

-(Kaito) Solo tengo una espada, pero ya he creado muchas cosas, también tengo un límite en lo que puedo hacer.

-(Kristoff) Por suerte, creo que conseguir armas será la parte fácil. Parece que los ninjas dejaron las suyas al tener que escapar.

-(Astrid) Curiosas cosas, parece solo una hoja afilada… que se desenvuelve en cuatro hojas filosas. Huy esto me gusta, seguro se puede hacer algo con esto.

-Esta espada es parecida a la de Kaito, creo que podre utilizarla.

-(Kaito) Un montón de Kunais, ya me conozco esta cosas pequeñas. Pueden servirles a ustedes.

-¿No piensas usar nada?

-No creo que yo pueda ayudar mucho, mejor les daré ventaja aérea. –Dijo transformándose- Hola chicos, vaya, en serio que todo está mal.

-Latíos, oh es cierto, podrías retenerlo.

-Vayamos al incendio muchachos y enfrentemos a ese dragón.

Los tres fueron directo a las llamas donde un gran dragón se encontraba. En otro punto de la ciudad, el equipo de Eren se encontraba en la cima de un edificio, con la excepción de él, que se encontraba observando desde el suelo, escondido en un callejón.

-Heichou… espero que su plan funcione.

-(Jean) Ya estamos todos arriba, ahora necesitamos captar su atención.

-(Rivaille) Date prisa Izuku, grita, haz algo. Lo que sea con tal de que Bakugo te vea.

-(Armin) Y será mejor que lo hagas pronto antes de que lance otra explosión hacia las casas en su camino.

-No puedo hacerlo amigos, simplemente no puedo, no tengo el valor necesario para hacerlo.

-(Mikasa) No tenemos tiempo para que te pongas así. ¡Al diablo! ¡Yo me encargo!

-¡Hey bájame! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-(Riven) ¡Mikasa! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Necesitamos que grite y eso es lo que hará.

-¡No espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡No! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mikasa llevaba cargado en sus hombros al chico y cuando llegaron a la orilla del edificio lo bajo dejándolo colgado, sujetando sus piernas y teniendo a este de cara al vacío. El grito fue inevitable, además de lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de Bakugo que se encontraba en una plataforma externa del dirigible desde donde atacaba, cuando volteo preciso de inmediato el punto de origen así como al dueño del grito.

-¡DEKU! ¡Con que ahí estas pequeña rata!

-(Armin) Bien funciono.

-¡Súbeme! ¡Ya súbeme! ¡Por favor! ¡AAAAAA! Hay…gracias…

-(Marco) Yo no me relajaría si fuera tú. Lo peor está por llegar.

El dirigible dio media vuelta dirigiéndose justo hacia donde estaban ellos, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta permitirle a Bakugo saltar junto con la mayoría de sus hombres hasta el techo de otro edificio cercano. Rápidamente fue evidente la desventaja, ya que estos estaban completamente armados para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y ellos no portaban siquiera un arma.

-¡Miren nada más! ¡Justo a las personas que estaba buscando! ¡Deku y sus compañeros lunáticos!

-(Rivaille) ¡Gusto en verte también!

-¡Hacen esto tan fácil! ¡¿Dónde están los demás de su equipo?! ¡No me digan! ¡Se asustaron y salieron corriendo!

-(Jean) ¡Con nosotros es suficiente para enfrentarte!

-¡Lo dudo! ¡¿No se han visto?! ¡No tienen nada para defenderse! ¡Están a nuestra merced! ¡Yo tengo a mis hombres! ¡Mi nave! ¡Un gran dragón! ¡Y ustedes están acabados! ¡Deku! ¡Prepárate, te volare la cara en unos momentos!

-¡HAAAAY!

-(Armin) ¡No te asustes, no ahora!

-(Rivaille) ¡Veo que estas ansioso por enfrentarnos! ¡Pero te diré una cosa más Bakugo! ¡No deberías subestimarnos! ¡Quizá no estemos tan armados! ¡Pero somos más inteligentes que tú y tus hombres!

Un rayo se suscitó a poca distancia de ellos, las ráfagas de viento se hicieron presentes mandan a volar a parte del equipo de Bakugo, este junto con los otros se cubrieron mientras observaban la titánica figura elevarse desde el suelo. Eren se había transformado nuevamente y esta vez se encargaría de detener a Bakugo, no atacándolo directamente, sino dejándole incapaz de seguirle. Fue directamente contra el dirigible, dando un gran salto y dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la nave, está en primera instancia fue hacia el suelo antes de romperse por el impacto y terminar estrellándose en el suelo, llevando consigo edificaciones y provocando fuego y humo. Bakugo fue tomado por sorpresa, él y sus hombres observaron al titán volver a erguirse entre los escombros para lanzar un nuevo rugido a ellos.

-¡Maldito seas Eren Jaeger! ¡Pero me desquitare con tus!

-¡Señor han huido!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Malditas escorias! ¡¿Quédense y pelen?! ¡¿Ah?!

Un golpe por parte del titán se estrelló dónde estaban parados mandándolos a volar a través de los aires, la mayoría de los hombres tuvieron una dolorosa caída, en cambio Bakugo utilizo sus explosiones a modo de propulsión para tener un mejor aterrizaje. Desde el suelo miro de forma rencorosa y desafiante a Eren, que desde el interior del titán podía percibir la ira de su enemigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme?! ¡Estás muy lejos de lograrlo! ¡Yo seré quien te haga polvo! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡¿Qué esperan inútiles?! ¡Levántense y encuentren a sus compañeros! ¡Yo me hare cargo del titán!

Nuevamente uso sus explosiones para elevarse en el aire e ir directo hacia Eren, solo que en esta ocasión fue recibido por un golpe del puño izquierdo del titán, el cual lo mando volando por el aire, hasta estrellarse contra otro edificio.

-Tus ataques son devastadores, pero mientras no consigas acercarte lo suficiente a mí, no podrás efectuarlos.

-¡Ese demonio ataco a nuestro líder! ¡No tengan piedad con sus compañeros!

Los hombres de Bakugo comenzaron a movilizarse por los alrededores, buscando frenéticamente a los compañeros de Eren, por el golpe inicial recibido y la ráfaga de viento se encontraban dispersados y era justo con lo que contaban Rivaille y los demás.

-¿Dónde se esconden ratas? ¡Agth!

-(Jean) Eliminado.

-(Marco) Bien hecho.

-No es suficiente, además no contaremos mucho tiempo con la ventaja del humo. Toma sus palos de golpe, es suerte para nosotros que no lleven armas de fuego. Pero con esto podremos defendernos.

-Mejor que con una tabla de madera.

-Era lo que tenía, cállate y sigamos.

Escondidos en un callejón, Rivaille, Riven e Izuku observaban a cinco hombres los cuales avanzaban con cautela dispuestos a atacar lo que sea que vieran.

-(Riven) Nos acabaran apenas nos encuentren.

-(Izuku) Desearía no haber dejado mi espada en el dirigible.

-Cállense, yo me hare cargo de ellos.

-Padre, es muy peligroso.

-Y yo soy más peligroso que ellos. Quédense aquí, no salgan hasta que regrese.

Rivaille salió de su escondite y el sonido de sus pasos de inmediato capto la atención de los hombres, cuando lo enfocaron se abalanzaron directo a él, pero ni su ventaja numérica pudo hacerle frente al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, en un rápido movimiento le arrebato su arma al primero de ellos para noquearlo después, siguiendo uno por uno, esquivando sus ataques y regresándolos dejándoles en el suelo, asegurándose de que no representaran más una amenaza.

-Riven, Izuku, salgan ya.

-No puedo creerlo, los derroto.

-No volveré a subestimarte padre.

-Deja de llamarme así, quizá Eren te lo permita pero yo no. Ahora tomen un par cada uno y escondan los otros, aún hay más a los que debemos enfrentar.

-Como siempre severo y serio.

-Si Izuku, pero no me lo imagino de otra manera.

-Dense prisa. No es que no tenga confianza en los otros pero seguro terminaran en problemas.

Justo como lo temía Rivaille, uno de ellos no la estaba pasando bien, pues Armin era perseguido por tres de esos hombres los cuales estaban a punto de alcanzarle, en un último momento el chico ingreso en un callejón solo para darse cuenta que termino en un camino sin salida, al mirar atrás sus perseguidores, hombres muy altos, de uniformes negros y apariencia ruda, sonreían maliciosamente al ver su objetivo atrapado.

-¡Por favor no me hagan nada!

-¡Lo lamento enano! ¡Pero por culpa de tus compañeros nos quedamos sin nave! ¡Vamos a encargarnos de hacerte sufrir como nunca antes lo habías pensado! Y después de eso te llevaremos con Bakugo, eso será mucho pero de lo que nosotros te haremos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡¿Quién fue el genio que coloco tablas en el callejón?!

-Míralo, quiere llorar.

-Parece una chica con ese peinado.

-Es tan gritón como una.

-¡No soy una chica! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Y soy mucho más listo que ustedes tres!

-¡AAAAAAA!

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡AGTH!

-¡¿De dónde salió esta chica?!

-¡Ni lo pienses tesoro! ¡No me noquearas como a los otros dos!

El hombre utilizo su barra para intentar golpear a Mikasa la cual uso sus manos para detenerlo en el aire haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, ambos se miraban con furia en sus rostros, ninguno dispuesto a ceder, hasta que el hombre recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo desmayarse.

-Bien hecho Armin. El plan funciono.

-Odio que me comparen con una chica.

-Olvida eso, toma otro par y arroja el resto por la barda. Mientras menos tengan serán mejor.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-...Tengo una idea.

La chica quito una cuerda que usaban para colgar ropa y procedió a dejar atados a los hombres en el suelo, una vez terminada la labor, los dos continuaron su camino listos para enfrentar a más seguidores de Bakugo, su trayecto se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon unas inconfundibles explosiones a la lejanía. Bakugo salió disparado del edificio donde se estrelló propalándose de manera continua directo hacia Eren que ya se encontraba en posición de defensa, el chico venia volando en una dirección fija por lo que el castaño ya estaba preparando su siguiente golpe.

-¡Esta vez no te funcionara, Idiota!

Tomando ventaja de su menor tamaño, desvió su dirección con las explosiones para esquivar el golpe derecho y volver a elevarse hasta terminar a la altura de la cara del titán.

-¡MUERE, ESCORIA! ¡MUERE, EREN JAEGER!

Una saga de reiteradas explosiones fueron lanzadas directamente al rostro del titán que no alcanzo a cubrirse, en instantes su rostro fue arrasado y sus ojos destruidos, al quedarse ciego Eren retrocedió perdiendo percepción del espacio hasta chocar contra un edificio, al perder el equilibrio cayó sobre este destrozándolo en el acto. Las personas en las cercanías huían y eran salvadas por los ninjas, nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, el pacifico día fue reemplazado por un ataque de Bakugo así como por la aparición de un temido titán, causando más terror entre los habitantes. El rubio aterrizo en un edificio al lado y observo como el titán comenzaba a erguirse entre los escombros y el humo, a la vez que se regeneraba de las heridas.

-Tsk, bien, no sería divertido sino dieras pelea. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En un rápido movimiento, Eren casi logro asestar un golpe por parte de su puño izquierdo a su adversario, quien apenas logró esquivarlo para aterrizar seguro en otra terraza. Fue en ese momento que Bakugo se percató de un ligero rasguño en su mejilla derecha, probablemente causado por algún escombro, una herida pequeña sin importancia, pero que bastaba para que escapara su rabia.

-¡Desgraciado Malnacido! ¡No te creas muy listo! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por esto!

-(Solo quiero verte intentarlo).

-¡Aquí voy escoria! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Nuevamente se elevó con sus explosiones preparándose para dar más ataques directos al titán. En tierra, sus hombres estaban teniendo severas dificultades, pues su número menguaba por los ataques de sus oponentes, además de que tenían que cuidarse de no llegar a ser aplastados o terminar justo en una explosión de su jefe.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta situación se vuelve muy precaria! ¡Agth! …

-(Riven) Cállese.

-(Rivaille) Bien hecho, lo noqueaste, arrójenlo por ahí chicos y reunámonos con los demás, hay que reagruparse.

-¿Dónde lo tiro?

-(Midoriya) Mira este acceso lleva a los túneles, lánzalos por ahí.

-¡En seguida! ¡Nos vemos en el infierno!

-¿Cómo les ira a los otros?

-No tengo idea, Kagome y los niños siguen haya abajo, pero me preocupo más por lo que están lidiando con el dragón.

El dragón Kirishima se encontraba en el suelo lanzando llamaradas de fuego a los edificios a su paso, pocos shinobis se atrevían a desafiarlo, usando sus habilidades ninjas para sofocar los incendios o atacarle, que aunque poderosas no parecían surtir mayor efecto en la bestia, que con un solo rugido podía hacerlos retroceder.

-¡Huyan! ¡Aléjense del dragón! ¡Hey ustedes tres! ¡No vayan en esa dirección!

-(Kristoff) El fuego está propagándose por todas partes.

-(Latíos) Ya pensaremos en como sofocarlo, ¿Qué hay de la bestia roja escupe fuego de haya enfrente?

-Tienes experiencia con esas cosas Astrid ¿Cómo lo atacamos?

-Si utilizamos las armas y atacamos directo a sus piernas entonces tendrá problemas, no podrá apoyarse en el suelo fácilmente y perderá movilidad. Kristoff, ataquemos de frente, lacéralo con la espada lo más que puedas yo haré lo mismo, Latíos vuelo directo a él y pasa de largo, llama su atención, cuando eleve la cabeza nosotros le atacaremos. ¡Adelante!

Kirishima continuaba lanzando fuego cuando el grito de dos personas capto su atención, vio a dos rubios con armas ir directo a él, cuando apenas planeaba incinerarlos, una tercera figura voladora paso sobre ellos llegando frente suyo para después elevarse sobre él.

-¡Hiérelo todo lo que puedas!

Kristoff y Astrid llegaron hasta el pie del dragón y en rápidos movimientos con las navajas y la espada, comenzaron a cortarle provocándole profundas y sangrantes heridas en los dedos del dragón, la bestia lanzo un rugido de dolor al sentir los ataques en sus patas delanteras y se elevó sobre las traseras para liberarse, acto que fue más que agradecido por los otros dos pues pasaron a estas de inmediato y proporcionaron otra ráfaga de profundos cortes en sus extremidades. Mas rugidos se hicieron presentes y estos pasaron corriendo intentando alejarse del dragón, este se elevó con sus alas flotando un poco y uso su cola para golpear a los chicos estrellándolos contra un puesto que colapso por el impacto y el fuego previo.

-(Latíos) ¡Oh rayos! ¡Me toca salvarlos ahora!

El dragón se apoyaba con dificultad en el suelo, pese a ser muy resistente, las heridas recibidas no serían tan problemáticas de no haber sido en todas sus patas, pero ahora quería asegurarse de acabar con esos dos, acerco su cabeza preparado para lanzar más fuego y acabarles, hasta que recibió una embestida en esta por Latíos que se arrojó a gran velocidad contra el adversario para luego alejarse volando. Justo entonces, Astrid y Kristoff salieron de los escombros directo al dragón portando sus armas y saltando para herir en la parte alta de las piernas a la bestia, esquivaron pasaron debajo sujo lastimándole el abdomen así como las piernas traseras y escaparon por un callejón en llamas. Kirishima rugió de dolor, obviamente subestimo a sus adversarios, un nuevo impacto en la cabeza por parte de Latíos lo hizo enfurecer y rugió hacia este. Comenzó a aletear sus alas para elevarse y comenzar una persecución aérea, el de blanco se percató del problema y trato desesperadamente de mantenerse fuera de su alcance así como de sus llamaradas, en tierra sus dos compañeros observaron la situación desarrollarse.

-Esto está mal, Latíos es ágil pero aun así no puede esquivar los ataques por siempre.

-Aun debemos neutralizar a esa bestia. Tienden a tener un punto ciego o si se producen golpes muy cerca de sus cabezas de forma reiterada pierden cierto sentido de equilibrio y concentración. Pero no podemos hacer nada de eso mientras este en el aire.

-¡Aléjense de ahí chicos!

-¡Corre Kristoff, Corre!

Ambos huyeron por el callejón pues Latíos tuvo la pésima idea de huir por esa parte, Kirishima estaba tras suyo y lanzo una llamarada incendiando todo en el angosto camino, los rubios alcanzaron a salir y ponerse a salvo mientras latíos volvía a elevarse en el aire siendo perseguido por su oponente.

-A este paso destruiremos toda la aldea. Boruto estará furioso cuando vea lo que sucedió con su hogar.

-¡Da lo mismo! ¡Aun debemos acabar con él y con Bakugo! Oh…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que puedo tener una idea. ¡Latíos! ¡De prisa! ¡Hay que escondernos!

-(Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo).

En un rápido movimiento bajo velozmente hasta sus compañeros evitando por muy poco a Kirishima, los tomo a los dos y entraron en lo que vio como un acceso al subterráneo. Su adversario no pudo seguirle con la mirada, bajo hasta el área donde estaba previamente para comenzar a buscarles mientras destruía lo que hubiera en su camino.

-Hay… estuvo cerca.

-Lamento decírtelo pero no puedes descansar. Tengo un plan y debemos apresurarnos.

Cerca de con Eren y Bakugo, el grupo se había reunido y observaban a su compañero lidiando desesperadamente contra su oponente, mientras Bakugo disparaba Eren trataba de asestarle un golpe, fallando por muy poco pero sin ser suficiente para detenerle.

-(Armin) Tenemos que ayudar a Eren, no podrá detenerle si no logra atacarlo.

-(Jean) ¿Con exactitud cuál es el plan? Sin los equipos de maniobras no podemos elevarnos para apoyarle y atacar a Bakugo.

-(Marco) Tampoco tenemos armas de fuego para dispararle. Estamos muy impotentes en esta ocasión.

-¡Hey todos ustedes!

Un gran número de hombres de Bakugo apareció detrás de ellos, todos portando sus armas, listos para acabarlos con toda la brutalidad posible, Rivaille estaba pensando en una manera de acabarlos cuando la misma cantidad de hombres llego desde el lado opuesto, dejándolo atrapados y sin ruta de escape.

-(Riven) Esto no es nada bueno.

-(Mikasa) Son unos 24 en total, todos armados y no parecen ser nada débiles. Esto será difícil de cualquier manera.

-(Midoriya) Agth…esto no terminara nada bien.

-Con calma…solo son humanos a final de cuentas, no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué sugiere señor Rivaille?

-Mi plan es simple Mikasa, tú y los demás encárguense de los que acaban de aparecer, yo me encargo de la otra mitad.

-(Armin) ¿Qué ha dicho?

-¡Atrapen a esos engendros! ¡Mátenlos si es necesario!

-¡Apresúrense! ¡Yo me encargo de estos!

Rivaille fue directo hacia los primeros utilizando solo los dos palos que tenía para hacerles frente, sus amigos tuvieron dificultad con la otra mitad pues eran hombres fuertes, violentos y decidíos que conseguían asestarles golpes y retenerlos. El capitán se las arreglo por su cuenta para ir eliminando uno a uno a sus adversarios, esquivando y proporcionando golpes y patadas, dejándolos inconscientes tras fuertes golpes en la cabeza. Tras acabar con sus adversarios fue a ayudar a los otros que aún tenían dificultades.

-(Armin) ¡Suéltame maldito!

-¡Nada de eso niño, no te soltare del cuello hasta que mueras asfixiado!

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin! ¡Suéltenme miserables!

-¡Vas a morir! ¡Agth!

-Cof, cof, cof.

-¡Señor al mando! ¡Aght!

-¡Dejen a mis compañeros!

Rivaille golpeo en la cabeza al hombre que estaba ahorcando a Armin y libero a Mikasa de los dos sujetos que la tenían por los hombros. Los demás no fueron mayor obstáculo pues al perder ventaja numérica huyeron de la zona evitando quedar a la vista de aquel hombre aterrador.

-Tsk, cobardes.

-Armin, ¿Estas bien?

-Si Mikasa, lo siento, me deje tomar por sorpresa.

-No importa, lo importante es que estas a salvo.

-¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Jean) No podemos decir lo mismo de Jaeger. Lo están bombardeando con explosiones.

-¡MUERE MALDITO EREN JAEGER!

-(¡Yaaaj! ¡Bakugo!)

Habiendo tomado total control de la situación, Bakugo maniobraba en el aire elevándose y descendiendo, atacando a Eren a mayor velocidad de lo que podia reaccionar. Otra ráfaga de explosiones localizadas le hicieron perder el brazo derecho al titán, el cual cayó al suelo y comenzó a evaporarse.

-¡JA! ¡Parece que no eres tan rudo como creías!

-(Solo espera un poco maldito).

-¡Que lastima! ¡No me diste la diversión que esperaba! ¡Asesinarte será muy aburrido después de todo!

Bakugo lanzo otra serie de ataques al brazo restante consiguiendo desprenderlo también del gigantesco cuerpo. Eren se encontraba en aprietos, sin sus brazos, sus principales armas estaba en grave desventaja. Bakugo se elevó en el aire para quedar a la altura de su cabeza nuevamente y preparo su brazo derecho para lanzarle un nuevo ataque.

-¡Este será tu fin maldito! ¿Qué…

Justo en ese momento Eren se abalanzo lo más que pudo atrapando a Bakugo en sus mandíbulas. La mente de Eren recordó tardíamente que era una opción para capturarlo, retenerlo sería algo muy diferente, no podía arriesgarse a tragarlo o lo destruiría desde el interior, solo podía intentar contenerlo lo más posible.

-(Rivaille) Bien pensado Eren.

-(Riven) Agg que asco.

-(Midoriya) ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! –Sujeta a Armin de la camisa- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-(Marco) Alguien está muy feliz.

-(Jean) Su sueño cumplido.

-(Mikasa) No canten victoria, eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo. Solo espero que sea suficiente para que se terminen de regenerar los brazos.

-(Astrid) ¡Chicos!

El grito de Astrid los hizo mirar al cielo y observaron a Latíos volar lo más rápido posible hacia ellos, con Astrid en la espalda y sujetando con sus manos a Kristoff bajo suyo, tras ellos venia volando el dragón el cual se mostraba furioso con esos chicos.

-(Marco) ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

-(Kristoff) ¡Que Eren escupa a Bakugo! ¡Pronto! ¡Tenemos un plan!

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren, escupe a esa escoria! ¡Hazlo ahora!

Eren entendió de inmediato la idea de los chicos, cuando Latíos se acercaba hacia el escupió a Bakugo en dirección a ellos, el cual se estrelló y rodo en el suelo, cubriéndose de tierra y suciedad por la saliva del titán, el dragón seguía tras los chicos y apenas estos pasaron de largo a Eren, su brazo se recuperó y asesto un potente golpe al dragón en su abdomen lanzándolo violentamente en dirección a su amo. Bakugo apenas estaba por incorporarse cuando fue aplastado por el cuerpo del reptil que quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-(Riven) ¡Lo logro! ¡Consiguió acabar con Bakugo y el dragón!

-(Mikasa) Por muy poco…solo espero que en verdad los acabara.

-(Eren) (Cometiste un error Bakugo, no deberías volver a subestimarme).

Mientras los chicos se reunían en el suelo, observaron a Kagome, Naruto y Boruto llegar hasta ellos, los tres se veían muy emocionados como si tuviesen grandes noticias.

-(Kagome) ¡Lo tenemos chicos! ¡Encontramos lo que buscamos!

-(Naruto) Ah diablos, me perdí toda la diversión.

-(Rivaille) Ve por Eren Naruto.

-Bueno, peor es nada.

Junto con Boruto fueron y regresaron con Eren, el pánico en la aldea parecía haberse detenido, todo quedo en una extraña calma, pues con las amenazas neutralizadas los habitantes se daban a la tarea de acabar con los incendios y detener a los hombres de Bakugo que aún estaban sueltos. Ya reunidos todos, Kagome procedió a relatar lo ocurrido en los túneles.

-Los tres estuvimos recorriendo el subterráneo exhaustivamente mientras escuchábamos la destrucción arriba, afortunadamente pudimos localizar el punto que buscábamos pero ya ahí encontramos una mala sorpresa.

-FLASHBACK-

-(Boruto) Parece que arriba las cosas van muy mal.

-(Kagome) Por eso debemos apresurarnos, quedan pocos sitios por revisar. Recuerden tener cuidado, no sería extraño que hubiese algún derrumbe.

-(Naruto) Hey miren esto. Estas puertas son muy grandes. Debe haber algo importante del otro lado. ¡Seguro la figura de Axrex!

-Es cierto Naruto, puedo sentir algo del otro lado. ¡Estoy segura! ¡Abran chicos!

-(Boruto) Un poco más, ¡Listo! ¡Hay No!

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-(Naruto) Todo en la pared esta agrietado y destruido, es sin duda la figura de Axrex, aun puedo reconocerla entre los daños. Pero ha sido devastada.

-Fue Kuroko, a esto se refería con sus palabras, ese traidor estuvo aquí antes que nosotros y la destruyo.

-(Boruto) ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya no sirve entonces?

-Espero que sí, aun puede sentir una especie de poder. Toma la cámara Naruto, graba esto en caso de que funcione.

-Tiene que funcionar, sino estaremos perdidos.

-(Por favor, por favor, que aun sea útil).

La joven se acercó a la pared y coloco su mano derecha en ella. No hubo ningún cambio, nada se presentó, nada se sucio, el temor se apodero de la chica, el daño parecía ser lo suficiente para destruir el poder de la figura de Axrex dibujada en la pared. Cuando separo su mano estando ya desanimada, los ojos brillaron y rápidamente comento a repararse el daño provocado como si no se hubiese suscitado, el dibujo del mapa comenzó a materializarse mostrando así el próximo destino del equipo.

-(Boruto) Ese es el reino antiguo.

-Mi reino, será el próximo.

-FIN FLAHBACK-

-(Kaito) No hay duda, la grabación es buena. Reino antiguo será el siguiente punto de destino.

-(Midoriya) Por fin un sitio más tranquilo.

-(Eren) No contaría con eso, no sé qué amenazas propias tenga ese reino, pero seguro serán un problema, además Bakugo seguirá tras nosotros y sigue el problema de Kuroko, no tenemos ni idea de que es lo que pretende.

-(Riven) En ese caso sugiero que partamos lo más pronto posible. Mientras más distancia mantengamos entre ellos y nosotros más seguros estaremos.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué hay de la aldea? No deberíamos ayudar.

-(Rivaille) Bajo circunstancias normales lo haríamos pero ayudar en esta ocasión es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos. De cualquier manera no te preocupes, estoy seguro que la gente de la aldea podrá hacerse cargo de la situación, tanto de los hombres como de Bakugo, inclusive ese dragón.

-(Mikasa) Rivaille y Riven tienen razón, lo mejor será partir. Y enserio espero que el dirigible este intacto porque si no tendremos un grave problema.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido posible entre las calles de la aldea, la cual había recibido un duro golpe, mientras algunas zonas continuaban intactas otras se encontraban devastadas, afortunadamente los shinobis fueron capaces de acabar con los incendios, salvar a la gente y neutralizar al dragón sujetándolo con fuertes cadenas al suelo. Mientras corrían por el lugar, Boruto alcanzo a divisar su hogar el cual tuvo la mala fortuna de ser alcanzado por un incendio, perdiendo una pared y dejando el resto del edificio de color negro.

-¡Mi Hogar!

-(Naruto) ¡Oye regresa aquí!

-¡Tengo que ir!

-¡Hay maldita sea!

-(Eren) ¡Muchachos! ¡Regresen ahora!

-(Mikasa) ¡Eren! ¡Vuelve tú también!

-(Jean) Iré por ellos, ustedes adelántense.

Boruto fue corriendo hasta llegar a último piso del edificio, alcanzado en instantes por Naruto, en cambio los otros dos apenas estaban subiendo por las escaleras encontrando que Boruto parecía estar muy afectado por la pérdida de su hogar.

-Se fue…casi todo se fue.

-(Naruto) Lo lamento mucho. Sé cómo se siente.

-(Jean) Mira el lado bueno, ahora tienes una gran vista a la aldea o lo que queda de ella.

-(Eren) No ayudas en nada Jean, ¿Ah?... ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay algo que sobresale del trozo de la pared.

El viento hizo que Eren notara lo que parecía ser la esquina de una fotografía surgiendo de la pared rota, la extrajo con sumo cuidado para evitar dañarla y entonces le dieron un buen vistazo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?

-(Jean) Hey niños, deberían ver esto.

-(Naruto) ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es tu familia?

-(Boruto) No tengo familia, nunca la he tenido.

-(Eren) Pues esta fotografía dice otra cosa. Es una casa diferente, pero esos dos deben ser tus padres y esa niña pequeña seguro es tu hermana. Apuesto a que esto es un fragmento del mundo anterior, antes de que las dimensiones se mezclaran.

-(Jean) ¡Alto ahí Jaeger! ¡Miren bien esto! ¡¿Ya viste al hombre adulto?!

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-¡Presta atención idiota! ¿No te parece familiar?

-Eh… ¡Oh! ¡Santo cielo!

-(Naruto) ¿Qué?

-(Boruto) ¿Qué?

-Parece que Boruto… no es una versión diferente de Naruto… miren bien –les entrega la foto- si Boruto es el mismo de ahí, entonces la persona detrás de él tiene que ser…

-Ah… ¡¿Oh?!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ah… ¡¿Oh?!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En el exterior de la aldea, los demás tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar el dirigible intacto y ahora se encontraban listos para despegar, únicamente esperaban el regreso de sus compañeros. En la orilla de la cubierta, Rivaille y Riven se encontraban de brazos cruzados mirando el camino atrás, teniendo una gran molestia visible en sus rostros.

-(Rivaille) ¿Por qué no llegan?

-(Riven) Tenían que desviarse justo ahora.

-¿Es que no lo entienden?

-¿No se dan cuenta de lo precaria de la situación?

-Pero claro, tienen que ir a perder el tiempo.

-Cada segundo cuenta en este momento.

-No pueden escoger un mejor momento para retrasarnos.

-Pareciera que lo hacen apropósito.

-(Astrid) Pensé que no eran en verdad padre e hijo.

-(Kristoff) Técnicamente lo son y eso lo prueba. Aunque mira eso, ahí vienen y Naruto parece un poco… ¿Perturbado?

En cuanto ingresaron, cerraron el acceso y comenzaron a elevar el dirigible, en la cubierta Eren y Jean reían mientras que Naruto lo único que hizo fue meterse dentro de una caja y cerrar la tapa de esta. Fue entonces que se percataron de la ausencia de una persona.

-(Marco) ¿Dónde está Boruto, chicos?

-(Jean) Jajajaja el chico decidió quedarse y no lo culpo jajajaja no tras saber lo que descubrimos jajajaja.

-(Armin) No estoy entendiendo.

-(Eren) Jajajaja es que encontramos una fotografía muy reveladora jajajaja todo el tiempo pensamos que Boruto era Naruto, solo que una versión distinta jajajaja.

-¡Pero no era así chicos! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estuvimos equivocados todo el tiempo! ¡Jajaja!

-(Kaito) Déjense de juegos y explíquenos.

-La fotografía era de la familia de Boruto. Su verdadera familia.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué hay con eso?

-(Jean) En ella venían sus padres y cuando la miramos con detenimiento, nos percatamos de la identidad de su padre jajajajaja no puede ser jajajajaja.

-¡Boruto y Naruto no son los mismos! ¡Naruto es el padre de Boruto! ¡Jajajajajaja!

(Izuku) ¡¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

-(Rivaille) Vaya, en verdad eso no era algo que esperara.

-Jajajajaja hubieras visto sus expresiones al darse cuenta jajajajaja no voy a poder dejar de reírme de esto jamás.

-(Jean) Jajajaja el pobre de Boruto estaba tan perturbado que decidió quedarse y tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido jajajaja. No puedo creerlo jajajaja Boruto quería con su padre jajaja.

-(Naruto) ¡Ya Cállense, por favor!

-(Kristoff) Parece que Naruto también tratara de olvidar esto, bueno si logra hacerlo, este viaje ya se ha vuelto una verdadera locura.

-(Rivaille) Ustedes ya paren de reír y mejor pónganse a hacer otra cosa, aun nos espera un viaje largo.

-(Izuku) Cierto, aunque es el reino vecino, sigue estando en un punto retirado.

-(Eren) Jajaja bien lo intentare pero no les prometo nada jajajaja.

El dirigible termino de elevarse al lado del muro de la aldea y no mucho después sobre las copas de los árboles. En las alturas era apreciable la destrucción de la que la capital de reino ninja fue víctima, más al mismo tiempo ahora se alzaba victoriosa tras el derrocamiento de Bakugo y su dragón. Las horas pasaron y la noche reinaba sobre la región, el dirigible del equipo hacia mucho se había alejado, en una celda Bakugo se encontraba amarrado, con cadenas y grilletes muy poderosos y pesadas, se encontraba esposado, además guantes metálicos se le habían colocado en las manos para evitar que usara sus poderes. Aunque en apariencia sereno, por dentro se encontraba ardiendo de ira, pensando en una manera de liberarse e ir a persecución de esos malditos sujetos que tanto odiaba, lo que en un principio fue un encargo de Axrex ahora se había vuelto algo personal.

-(Ya verán malditos. Los matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes, especialmente a ti Eren Jaeger, serás el que más sufrirá).

-¡Agth! Ag…

-¿Eh?

El sonido de unos cuerpos azotarse contra el suelo le hizo alertarse por los guardias, de entre la oscuridad observo una silueta acercándose, con un paso lento y firme, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para observarle bien, un joven de elegante vestimenta, piel muy blanca y cabello celeste.

-Hola Bakugo, yo soy Shadow, tenemos cosas que hacer.

 **Finalmente el arco de reino ninja se terminó. Me alegro porque sentía que me estaba extendiendo demasiado con él, quizá este último cap me quedo algo flojo pero ustedes entenderán como me siento. Ya con esta sección concluida iremos al reino ninja donde les esperan más desafíos a nuestros protagonistas. ¿Qué pasara con Eren? ¿Qué será de los del portalero? ¿Cómo afectara la alianza entre Kuroko y Bakugo? Ya lo veremos.**


	42. Chapter 42 Navegando sobre el Bosque

**Ya estoy de regreso, perdonen el retraso, es solo que con trabajo, demás obligaciones y la familia, queda poco tiempo para los fanfics, en especial cuando leo y escribo otros. Pero bien qué más da, a darle con la historia.**

 **Capítulo 42: Navegando sobre el Bosque**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

En el portalero reinaba el silencio absoluto, las dimensiones en orden continuaban moviéndose como si nada ocurriera, contrario a las otras 25 que se encontraban congeladas por las esferas brillantes que las rodeaban. Las personas en la maqueta lentamente salían de sus escondites observando la peligrosa situación que nuevamente acababa de escalar a un nivel peor. Fuera de ella, Diego intentaba reanimar a Axrex el cual continuaba inconsciente tras hacer uso de su gran poder.

-Axrex, Axrex, por favor. Despierta.

-…

-Axrex… ¡Axrex!...

-…

-Esto no está funcionando. Tiene que haber algo aquí que me sea útil para despertarlo. Solo desearía saber que puedo agarrar una cosa sin ponernos en peligro.

-Mmmm…

-¡Axrex! ¡Ya despierta!

-¿Ah?...

-Por fin, menos mal recobras la conciencia…

-¿Qué…que paso?

-Te desmayaste, luego de salvarnos a todos de nuevo.

-Mmm Aght, mi cabeza me duele mucho.

-Es natural, no tengo idea de la cantidad de poder que utilizaste, pero debió ser incalculable si logro dejarte de esta manera.

-Ah…en eso tienes razón.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te llevo a tu trono o lo que sea?

-No…solo…solo ayúdame a pararme. Aght…

-Quizá sea mejor que descanses.

-No hay tiempo para hacerlo, necesitamos continuar con la investigación.

-Tampoco será útil que te sobre exijas, si algo como esto vuelve a pasar es mejor que tengas fuerzas para contenerlo de nuevo.

-No eres mi madre, no puedes decirme que hacer.

-No lo soy, soy tu amigo y como tu amigo te sugiero que descanses.

-¡Ya Diego! ¡No olvides quien soy! Bien, me desmaye, pero como dijiste no puedes calcular el nivel de poder que utilice para hacer lo que hice, pero soy un todopoderoso, ya me encuentro mejor así que sigamos con lo que estábamos.

-Ah…si tú lo dices… pero que quede claro que ya son 25 dimensiones las que tienen problemas y seguramente serán muchas más antes de que encontremos algo sobre el paradero del Emblematic.

-Ya encontrare a ese tipo, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Cómo? Aun no tenemos indicio de su ubicación o existencia.

-Creo haber visto un poco de información útil en uno de los últimos libros que revise, tráemelo, es ese viejo con sellos antiguos en la portada.

-Claro, como digas. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, bien… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Aquí esta! El Emblematic, un ser poderoso, eso ya lo sé, vital en el universo, ya lo sabemos. ¡Justo aquí! El Emblematic puede encontrarse en cualquier dimensión y su localización no es sencilla, se requerirían de grandes poderes de nivel similar o superior para encontrarle y aun así no hay garantía de que el primer intento funcione.

-Eso no nos sirve de nada.

-Pero mientras más poder se utilice, este debería ser atraído a él, de manera que pudiera manifestarse apareciendo en el sitio cuyo nivel de poder sea parecido al suyo.

-Entonces, esto significa que…

-Que si vuelvo a elevar mis poderes a nuevos niveles, podre hacerlo aparecer en el portalero con nosotros.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

-Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto Kuroko hizo un simple movimiento con su mano derecha el cual abrió los grilletes y soltó las cadenas que sujetaban a Bakugo.

-Ha, con que tú eres Shadow.

-Así es.

-Y ¿A que debo tu ayuda? Si mal no recuerdo, hacías equipo con esos inútiles.

-Es cierto, estaba con ellos, pero no concuerdo con sus planes, tengo mis propias intenciones por realizar, se suponía que lo que provoque en este lugar los dejaría varados pero ya veo que no fue así.

-Parece que tus planes tampoco han salido como pensabas.

-Detalles, pequeños detalles que uno no previo, ya no importa de cualquier forma, ahora lo que importa es ayudarte a ti.

-Ayudarme, ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

-Oh pues, de no ser por mí, nunca hubieras llegado a tiempo a este lugar, fue por nuestra comunicación pasada que te indique de los lugares con mejores corrientes de viento que te ayudo a acortar la distancia y de no ser por mí, ahora mismo seguirías atrapado.

-Bien, tienes tu punto.

-Ahora es momento de formar una alianza.

-¿Alianza?

-Exacto, con mi apoyo podrás capturar a esos chicos y no solo eso, podrás acabar con ellos en el momento que quieras. Seguro que actúas por orden de Axrex, pero dudo que eso te agrade.

-En eso tienes razón. Podre verme beneficiado gracias a él, pero lo sigo detestando de cualquier manera.

-Entonces acabemos juntos con esos chicos y después me encargare de ayudarte para acabar con Axrex.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿No sería fantástico derrocarle? Vencerle y quedarte tú con el trono, si accedes a esta alianza, te apoyare en todo lo que necesites y me asegurare de que te vuelvas el nuevo gobernante de este mundo.

-Ha, pareces tener un plan trazado, pero dudo de su efectividad tomando en cuenta que tus anteriores han fracasado. ¿Y qué obtienes tú de esta alianza?

-Seguridad, una vez que todo esto termine, sencillamente me iré y buscare algún lugar alejado donde vivir por mi cuenta, eso es todo lo que quiero. Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato?

Bakugo miro a Kuroko el cual aún portaba los audífonos puestos por Kaito, estaba dubitativo sobre si aceptar o no, pero era la mejor opción que tenía, después de todo le había sido útil anteriormente y el plan trazado era atrayente a su gusto. Dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y estrecho la mano del otro.

-Tenemos un trato.

-¿Y cómo piensas que salgamos de aquí ahora, Shadow?

-Eso ya está previsto, sígueme.

Kuroko guio a Bakugo fuera de la prisión donde estaba y avanzaron con cuidado a través de la aldea para evitar ser vistos por cualquiera de los ninjas o habitantes, tras un largo recorrido llegaron a un campo despejado donde Bakugo observo a su dragón el cual se encontraba con bozal de metal así como muchas cadenas sobre el que lo retenían a impedían cualquier movimiento. Se acercaron con cautela y el reptil despertó al sentir cerca a su amo.

-Shhh, sin hacer ruido Kirishima.

-Aww, no pensé que tuvieras ese lado tierno.

-Cállate, si quieres que salgamos de esta aldea entonces ayúdame a liberarlo.

-Como tú digas, cadenas fuera.

Todo lo que retenía al dragón fue desecho y este se estiro, libre por fin de las ataduras, acerco su rostro a Bakugo que lo acaricio un poco.

-Te tiene mucha lealtad.

-Ya lo sé, da igual, no es momento de hablar. –subió al dragón quedándose en la parte trasera de la cabeza y miro al otro chico- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Sube ahora si no quieres que te dejemos aquí.

-Bien, bien, no me tienes que regañar.

Kuroko quedo en la base del cuello y solo miro al otro indicando que estaba listo para el despegue, el dragón desplego sus alas, comenzó a aletear y entonces alzo el vuelo levantando una gran polvareda en el sitio anterior. Ya alto en el aire, pudieron observar la aldea, así como las áreas devastadas y el bosque rodeándola en todas direcciones.

-¿Hacia dónde Shadow?

-Van al reino vecino, el reino antiguo.

-Ese lugar de porquería olvidado por Axrex, bien, pero antes de marchar hay algo que quiero hacer. ¡Kirishima! ¡Baja hacia el peñasco!

-¿Qué?

El dragón descendió rápidamente avanzando en dirección al peñasco, Kuroko se sujetaba lo mejor que podía mientras Bakugo solo mostraba entusiasmo al acercarse. Ya estando cerca del peñasco, el rubio lanzo en grito su idea.

-¡Préndeles fuego a esas caras de mierda!

Y Kirishima acato la orden, voló a la par de los rostros lanzándoles llamaradas encima, si bien no los destruiría, dejaría profundas marcas de quemaduras en ellos, cuando termino volvió a elevarse y tomo rumbo al reino antiguo. Los habitantes de la aldea observaron el fuego en el peñasco y comprendieron que su enemigo estaba suelto. Lo que ninguno de los dos chicos sabia, era que los audífonos que tenía Kuroko puestos, seguían estando en contacto con Kaito, de modo que se enteraba de todo lo que hacía. Y precisamente ahí se encontraban, viajando en el dirigible observando la bocina en medio de ellos, la cual reprodujo todo lo dicho por los chicos.

-(Eren) Parece que tendremos compañía dentro de muy poco.

-(Rivaille) Kuroko o Shadow, cualquiera que sea su nombre, es alguien peligroso, no debemos volver a tomarlo a la ligera. Ayudo a Bakugo a darnos alcance y probablemente estarán con nosotros antes de lo pensado.

-(Kaito) Esta vez no les llevamos ni un día de ventaja. Y seguro que con ese Dragón podrá avanzar más rápido que en dirigible.

-(Astrid) Tal vez, pero a diferencia del dirigible, el dragón debe descansar cada tanto para reponerse, no puede volar eternamente como las naves.

-(Rivaille) ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos tomarles de ventaja?

-Creo que a lo mucho, un día, tal vez día y medio.

-(Eren) Eso no nos sirve de mucho, con los ataques de esa cosa, nos derribaran a penas nos vean.

-(Armin) Tendremos que ocultarnos entonces. Podemos ir debajo de la copa de los arboles igual que en el pantano.

-(Riven) No creo que eso nos vaya a servir demasiado, basta con que le prenda fuego al bosque para hacernos salir.

-Sí, pero antes deberá buscarnos, no puede prenderle fuego a todo el bosque, sería inútil, tiene que localizarnos antes.

-(Mikasa) Si bajamos al bosque podremos utilizar los equipos de maniobras para contraatacarlo, esta vez no viene acompañado de sus hombres, por lo que al enfrentarlo contaremos con la ventaja numérica.

-(Izuku) Quizá, pero el lanza explosiones de sus manos, el dragón escupe fuego y Kuroko tiene poderes de los que no sabemos muy bien. Sigue siendo peligroso.

-(Rivaille) Concuerdo con él, podemos hacerle frente a Bakugo y su actitud, a el dragón también, pero Kuroko sigue siendo un misterio del que debemos tener cuidado. No sabemos el alcance de sus poderes.

-(Eren) Si lo neutralizamos a él, podríamos encargarnos más fácilmente de los otros dos ¿Oh me equivoco?

-Tal vez, pero no será sin riesgo.

-(Kristoff) Ese chico puede dejarnos inconscientes en un instante, además de atacarnos con su magia. Es probablemente el más peligroso de los tres.

-(Kagome) Lo que significa que no podemos enfocarnos en Bakugo cuando nos ataquen o quizá no del todo. Ambos son fuertes y peligrosos, los poderes de Bakugo ya son de por si temibles y los de Kuroko son aun inciertos para nosotros. Ah, odio admitirlo pero estamos en una pésima situación. Esos tres juntos son una verdadera amenaza y ni siquiera hemos visto a Axrex aun, seguro es mucho más temible que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

-(Jean) En otras palabras, estamos perdidos y sin esperanza.

-(Marco) No estamos perdidos y si hay esperanza. Si, tuvimos un tropiezo bastante grande en reino ninja, pero pudimos salir de esa situación, pese a que Kuroko trato de detenernos aun pudimos conseguir la siguiente localización y ahora estamos de camino, no solo eso pudimos hacerle frente a Bakugo y al dragón, por lo tanto podremos hacerlo de nuevo, solo habrá que tener mayor precaución.

-(Naruto) La próxima vez no pienso quedarme de lado, no señor, voy a ir directo a la acción contra ese odioso de Bakugo y contra ese traidor de Kuroko.

-(Eren) Esa es la actitud amigo.

-(Rivaille) Izuku, ¿Qué opinas sobre ocultarse?

-(Izuku) Creo será seguro seguir sobre el bosque lo que resta de la noche, pero al amanecer tratare de entrar a este. Igual es poco probable que nos topemos con ellos por ahora.

-(Riven) ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá Kuroko esa cosa que le pusiste Kaito?

-Se le caerá en algún momento después del mediodía, tendremos unas horas más de informes antes de que se desprenda o de que Bakugo lo destruya.

-(Kagome) Bueno, si no hay nada más que hacer, lo mejor será descansar. Nos espera un día incierto, debemos estar listos para lo que sea que venga en adelante. Izuku, te revelare en la mañana en el timón.

-Claro no hay problema.

-(Eren) Me quedare con él para hacer guardia.

-(Riven) Yo igual.

-(Rivaille) Como quieran, no vayan a hacer alguna tontería.

Mientras la mayor parte del equipo se encontraba ya descansando en el interior del dirigible, los tres jóvenes que se quedaron en la cubierta charlaban amenamente, tratando de mantenerse despiertos y ganar la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y sus enemigos.

-(Eren) Aun me cuesta creer todo lo sucedido recién.

-(Izuku) Bueno, Kuroko siempre fue alguien raro, creo que debimos imaginarlo.

-(Riven) De cualquier manera no lo hicimos, se supone que estaba cautivo en esa torre desde el principio, por ende no pensamos que supiera algo sobre el mundo exterior. Ah…supongo que estaba en esa torre por una buena razón, quisiera saber cuál.

-¿Nunca escuchaste sobre el antes? Cuando aún tenía sentido este universo.

-Jamás, de cualquier manera recorrí muchas dimensiones, no solo las principales que han creado estos reinos, es probable que el habitara en una de esas otras, sino en estas mismas, a fin de cuentas, hay tantas personas en todas las dimensiones que es imposible conocerles a todos.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso.

-(Eren) Me parece que hay que capturarlo.

-¿A Kuroko?

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué ese interés, Eren?

-Simple Izuku, él debe saber cosas, cosas importantes, sino dudo mucho que se esforzara tanto en lo que hace. Hay que capturarlo y averiguar lo que sepa, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso tenga alguna información de los padres de Riven.

-Si ese chico sabe la ubicación de mis padres y no me la dijo yo mismo le voy a tirar los dientes.

-Concuerdo contigo. Kuroko es un enigma y por ende es necesario saber todo lo que podamos de él. Si lo hacemos prisionero, obtendremos nuestras respuestas.

-Algo me dice que el también desea volvernos prisioneros. Para nuestra desgracia si ellos nos atrapan nos destruirán antes que enviarnos con Axrex. ¡Están locos esos tres! ¡Y si, también hablo del dragón! ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien y es igual de demente que su amo!

-La pasaste mal con ellos, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si Riven, una vez lo mando a devorarme. ¡Tuve que correr por mi vida por toda la ciudad!

-Vaya horror, ¿Y cómo escapaste?

-Después de tres horas de perseguirme, buscarme y perderme una y otra vez. Se aburrió y prefirió ir a comer ganado en las planicies. Bien para mí, mal para los granjeros.

-Cielos, no comprendo porque ese sujeto Bakugo te odia tanto.

-Simplemente me odia, no creo que haya una explicación. Es como cuando alguien te cae mal sin haberte hecho nada, sin que lo conozcas siquiera, me odia solo porque si y ya.

-Sumándole ese poder es en verdad un tipo molesto, rayos si yo tuviera ese poder al transformarme en titán podría acabar con mis enemigos sin tener que tocarlos si quiera. ¡Seria imparable!

-Algo me dice que terminarías metiéndote en problemas papa.

-Oh, no digas eso Riven, soy impulsivo pero no causaría problemas.

-Yo también lo creo, si lo tuvieras ahora, ya habrías destruido el dirigible desde hace mucho y estaríamos en poder de esos locos.

-¿Tu también? ¡Bah! Que poca confianza me tienen.

-Sin duda tú y mi papa Eren son la misma persona. Papa Rivaille solía hacerlo estar en la misma actitud que tú tienes ahora.

-Eso me recuerda, Riven, ese otro yo, tu verdadero papa Eren, también se volvía un titán ¿No?

-Nunca lo vi por mí mismo, te recuerdo que al tiempo de mi concepción el combate cara a cara con los titanes fue reemplazado por armas, pero si mal no recuerdo también tenía esa habilidad.

-Como lo sospechaba. Ah, debió ser muy bueno el cambio de enfrentamientos para que pudiera dejar de pelear y tener una familia.

-Tu también estas casado con Rivaille si no me equivoco.

-Si Izuku, pero no es como que tengamos planes de tener una familia, además ese cambio tecnológico armamentístico que ellos tuvieron no está presente en mi universo, nosotros seguimos saliendo a enfrentar a los titanes directamente y se pierde gente en el proceso.

-Tal vez el cambio este próximo para ustedes también.

-No lo sé Riven, la última maquina nueva que se inventó nos mandó a mí, a Levi y a Jean a la dimensión de otros chicos, luego a ellos a la nuestra y después provoco un verdadero caos entre las dimensiones de mi universo. Si habrá un cambio tecnológico, no creo que sea tan benigno como el suyo jejeje.

-No pierdas el ánimo, seguro que las cosas irán cambiando para bien.

-Es cierto Eren, creo que si bien las cosas no son iguales, hay algunas cosas que son equivalentes en cada mundo. La máquina que invento su amiga de la que hablaste, puede ser el equivalente del cambio tecnológico en el mundo de Riven, probablemente vengan mejores inventos dentro de poco.

-Eso espero, pero también espero que quienes lo hagan inventen las cosas desde cero, porque el disco de la maquina era de nuestro Axrex en realidad, no lo hizo Hanji.

-Sí, las cosas de Axrex no son juguetes, de hecho solo él debe utilizarlas. Lo aprendí por mi cuenta.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno papa, una vez pensé que podría utilizar uno de esos relojes de arena para ganar tiempo o hacerlo retroceder, me lleve uno a escondidas y termine repitiendo el mismo día en una dimensión por lo que fue según Axrex dos semanas.

-Vaya, eso sí fue desafortunado.

-Se enojó conmigo por haberme llevado su pertenecía, pero me perdono jajaja, ah, Axrex fue de mucho apoyo durante todo el tiempo, es por eso que aún me niego a creer que sea el gobernante tan cruel que dicen que es.

-Créeme, no es cruel, es despiadado, él y sus hombres.

-Debe haber una razón Izuku, tu no lo conociste, no sabes cómo es en realidad, por eso aparte de encontrar a mis padres quiero verlo a el también, quizá al hacerlo, encuentre alguna explicación de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Es una posibilidad, nuestro Axrex también fue malvado y en el fondo no lo era. Pero para liberarlo de la oscuridad que lo controlaba tuvimos que tener una gran batalla en contra suya, haciendo uso de todas nuestras habilidades y poderes para vencerle. Muchas veces estuvo cerca de vencernos, tanto en esa batalla como en anteriores, lo que intento decir es que si nos topamos con el Riven, probablemente haya que pelear, una gran batalla, donde muchos podrían perecer y no se… si tú seas capaz de enfrentarlo.

-Oh…

-Parece que ya no te emociona tanto volver a verle.

-Cállate Izuku, es obvio que no será sencillo, no es fácil enfrentar a alguien en quien confiabas, yo lo sé muy bien.

-…Tratare de hablar con el antes. Si existe la posibilidad de que me reconozca, de que me recuerde, si hay una posibilidad de evitar un enfrentamiento lo intentare.

-Pero y si no te reconoce.

-Si no me reconoce papa… entonces yo lo enfrentare por el medio que sea necesario.

-Espero recuerdes esas palabras cuando el momento llegue, porque algo me dice que tendremos un terrible enfrentamiento en ese lugar.

-Quizá chicos, pero antes de eso aún tenemos pendiente el enfrentamiento que tendremos con los otros tres.

-Ya nos haremos cargo de ellos. Tampoco está de más ir pensando en Axrex, después de todo, estamos muy cerca de el ahora.

La noche continua de manera tranquila para los tres jóvenes, charlando de todo un poco, así como de los temas tratados previamente, las horas pasaron y eventualmente los rayos del sol comenzaron a hacer presencia y cubrir todo en su extensión.

-Awww ya tengo mucho sueño.

-Hey Eren.

-¡Oh! Heichou, eres tú.

-Parece que se encuentran exhaustos.

-Hicimos guardia toda la noche, me gustaría poder dormir un poco.

-En ese caso ve adentro a descansar, ya nos toca relevarlos.

-Ah, gracias, hablaremos awwww después Heichou. Vamos chicos, ya podemos ir a dormir.

-(Riven) Que alivio, ya casi no aguanto.

-(Izuku) Te encargo el mando Kagome.

-Claro, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Los tres se retiraron a descansar mientras el resto de sus compañeros empezaban el día, siendo tantos en el dirigible era importante mantener el lugar en buen estado, no iban precisamente en la mejor nave disponible por lo que debían cuidar lo que tenían.

-(Kagome) ¿Nada en la retaguardia, Naruto?

-Nada, ya he vuelto a revisar, todo continua viéndose despejado.

-(Marco) Quizá deberíamos ir de una vez bajo el dosel de los árboles, solo por si acaso.

-También lo he pensado amigos, pero creo que deberemos esperar un poco antes de hacerlo. Kaito me dijo que para recibir una mejor transmisión debemos seguir en el aire, si bajamos al bosque podría perder la señal y perder información valiosa. (Además aún me preocupa otra cosa).

En la mitad de la cubierta, Kaito se encontraba junto a Rivaille y Astrid, revisando un aparato del peli azul el cual recibía la transmisión de los audífonos que le coloco a Kuroko.

-Parece que están en silencio.

-(Astrid) Dudo mucho que alguien como Kuroko con su actitud seria le guste charlar más de lo necesario, además de que Bakugo no es precisamente la mejor compañía para hablar.

-(Rivaille) Por desgracia lo que necesitamos es que hablen para poder seguir informados. No que se mantengan callados. Ah, ¿No hay algo más que puedas obtener del aparato que le colocaste?

-Temo que no, si ellos no hablan, no hay nada que los audífonos sintonicen para enviarme a mí. El poco ruido que se percibe debe ser del dragón desplazándose en el aire y eso no me dice nada.

-No puedo creer que tenga un dragón bajo su control, se supone que son muy raros fuera de las islas del fuego de donde provengo, no me explico de donde lo obtuvo.

-Quizá lo encontró cuando era una cría y se hizo de su control. Bakugo tiene una actitud muy similar a la de esos seres así que bien se entendieron.

-Los cabezas duras siempre están juntos.

-(Marco) Señor Rivaille.

-¿Qué sucede Marco?

-La señorita Kagome quiere hablar con usted, dice que es importante.

-De acuerdo, en seguido voy. Ustedes háblenme si escuchan algo de interés. ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar Kagome?

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que quería discutir un asunto con usted.

-Es raro de parte de ella, no suele portarse así.

Marco llevo a Rivaille al timón donde estaba la chica y después se retiró en compañía de Naruto, el hombre miro a la joven que continuaba viendo hacia el frente con una mirada seria.

-Me has mandado a llamar.

-Sí, eso hice.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Temo que olvidamos un asunto importante. Y si es como creo, entonces estaremos en una situación muy peligrosa solo ingresando al siguiente reino.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Ha olvidado de cómo eran las cosas en mi dimensión? Los extraños seres que la habitan, los poderes místicos que las personas pueden poseer, no estamos dirigiendo al reino antiguo que no por nada debe llamarse así.

-Es cierto, creo entender lo que intentas decir.

-Izuku bien lo dijo, hay historias de toda clase de criaturas habitándolo, algunas que son una gran amenaza. Cuando crucemos el gran rio que divide los reinos del sur, entonces estaremos bajo la amenaza de esos seres.

-Tú puedes enfrentarles ¿No? Después de todo tienes una gran experiencia con ellos.

-Solo soy aprendiz de sacerdotisa, no tengo toda la vasta experiencia de una verdadera ni los conocimientos de un monje santo, puedo hacerles frentes a muchos de esos seres, pero si nos topamos con alguno de grandes poderes… no sé lo que pueda pasar.

-No solo temes encontrar seres poderosos, temes encontrar a ese enemigo de tu mundo ¿Me equivoco?

-No… tiene razón, temo encontrarme con Naraku. Ese sujeto no tendría duda en acabar con la vida de todos a su paso.

-Lo conocí por poco tiempo pero concuerdo con tu temor, es un sujeto aterrador y mira que yo lo digo.

-En verdad espero que no tenga conocimiento de sus verdaderos poderes, ni que sea alguien de grandes influencias. Si es el caso, no sé lo que pueda pasar.

-Pase lo que pase podremos encargarnos.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

-Solo es algo que se, no me pidas que lo explique. No te abrumes antes de tiempo, aun cabe la posibilidad de que encontremos lo que buscamos sin tener que toparnos con ese sujeto ni con otras amenazas. Y esa es la idea, evitar todos los problemas posibles y seguir avanzando. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si…en verdad espero que tenga razón.

-Volveré con los otros entonces, si hay algo más de lo que quiera hablar, soy todo oídos.

Durante las próximas horas continuaron con su viaje sin ningún imprevisto, pero por desgracia del equipo llego un momento temido por ellos.

-(Kaito) Tres, dos, uno…

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué?...

-Los audífonos que le coloque ya debieron caérsele y en aproximadamente tres, dos, uno… -extiende su mano y aparecen los audífonos- ya están de vuelta.

-(Armin) Parece que nos hemos quedado sin poder obtener información.

-Que se le va a hacer, igual rara vez hemos tenido una ventaja –dijo desapareciendo su aparato-.

-(Jean) ¿Aun funcionan?

-Pero claro que sí, mis cosas siempre funcionan, ¿Quieres que te las coloque un día entero para comprobarlo?

-No gracias, yo paso.

-(Armin) ¿Qué tan cerca estarán ya?

-Es difícil saberlo, pero seguro que están acortando la distancia.

-(Mikasa) Y si Mikasa utiliza sus poderes, ¿Qué tal si vuelves a ser Latíos? Él pudo percibir los poderes de Kuroko anteriormente.

-Kagome está conduciendo la nave y es la única aparte de Izuku que sabe hacerlo, además le tomara tiempo concentrarse y tiempo no podemos perderlo, también pensé en lo de ser Latíos, ya trate de transformarme temprano en la mañana pero no tuve suerte.

-(Kristoff) ¿Ya no puedes hacerlo?

-No, creo que simplemente él no quiere salir ahora.

-(Rivaille) Porque ese tipo siempre hace las cosas como quiere. En verdad que me está molestando.

-Lo lamento, no tengo tanto control sobre el cómo creía.

-(Naruto) Ya da igual, sabemos que no podemos contar con Latíos cuando se necesita. –Se tiro de espalda en el suelo- Ah, es extraño esto, sabemos que el enemigo viene pero no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo, solo esperar su aparición.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, la noche comenzaba a hacer presencia y fue entonces que decidieron que era momento de descender bajo los árboles, pues era probable que sus perseguidores aparecieran en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente la noche continuo en calma por lo que al amanecer del siguiente día estaban decidiendo sobre si volver al espacio abierto de la superficie o continuar por debajo de los árboles, lo cual tomaba tiempo debido a los troncos y ramas que tenían que evitar.

-(Eren) Volver a la superficie sería lo mejor, las corrientes de aire serán más fáciles de tomar y podemos avanzar más rápido.

-(Mikasa) Pero seremos un blanco visible, aun si descendemos de inmediato ellos nos tendrán localizados y saben que no podremos avanzar tan rápido.

-(Naruto) Avanzamos igual de lento en este momento, estoy de acuerdo con Eren, hay que subir y ganar la mayor distancia que podamos.

La charla continuaba entre los tripulantes de la aeronave, estando separados de ellos solo Kagome e Izuku que ya estaba de vuelta en el timón.

-Esto no va a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Tienes razón Kagome, es una discusión sin sentido.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos teletranportarnos como hizo Gohan, ganaríamos distancia en un instante y nada de esto sería necesario.

-Lamentablemente no tenemos ese poder. ¿Por cierto? Ahora que estas libre, ¿Crees que puedas intentar localizar a ese trio demente?

-Estoy algo fuera de práctica, pero puedo intentarlo.

La joven se sentó con las rodillas cruzadas y junto sus manos frente suyo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de tener la mayor concentración posible. Hizo uso de las enseñanzas aprendidas con la anciana Kaede y comenzó a usar su poder, pudo comenzar a percibir el aura de las cosas a su alrededor, expandiendo su poder en forma de circulo el cual se expandía constantemente, pero apenas unos minutos después de haber empezado, su poder percibió una presencias que la hicieron abrir los ojos y gritar a sus compañeros.

-¡Todos cállense ahora!

-(Izuku) ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡Ya están aquí! ¡Guarden silencio!

Todos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, miraron al cielo buscando por entre las copas de los arboles cualquier señal del enemigo, Izuku trataba de mantener el avance lo más silencioso posible y no impactar demasiado con ramas que pudieran delatar su posición. Un terrible rugido fue lo siguiente que se escuchó, y observaron la silueta de un gran dragón pasar velozmente sobre ellos agitando los arboles debajo suyo.

-(Rivaille) Vayan por todos por sus armas, debemos estar listos para pelear.

Casi todo a excepción de Rivaille e Izuku que ya portaba su espada, bajaron al interior lo antes posible tomando sus armamentos y saliendo lo antes posible a la cubierta, todos estaban preparados para un ataque en cualquier momento, esperaron y esperaron hasta que finalmente se hizo evidente de que el dragón no volvería hacia ellos.

-(Eren) ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿No nos encontraron?

-(Kaito) Ni idea, pensé que nos habrían visto.

-(Naruto) Esto es tan raro. ¡Ya se! ¡Tengo una buena idea!

-(Mikasa) ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Naruto salió del dirigible y comenzó a saltar por entre los árboles, subiendo a la copa de estos, pese a que sus compañeros lo llamaron una y otra vez para que no lo hiciera. Al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño ninja reapareció y fue directo a ellos.

-(Riven) ¿Estás loco? ¿Pudieron verte?

-Nadie me vio. Al contrario, apenas alcance a verlos yo.

-(Eren) ¿A qué te refieres?

-Están avanzando a toda velocidad de manera recta.

-(Astrid) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero alcance a escuchar a Bakugo gritándole al dragón que fuera lo más rápido posible.

-(Kristoff) Tal vez tuvimos suerte y no nos encontraron.

-(Mikasa) Oh podría ser un asunto muy diferente. Quizá avanza así de rápido de forma deliberada.

-(Armin) Lo saben… ellos saben que debemos habernos escondido debajo de la copa de los árboles.

-(Astrid) ¿Por qué no nos buscan entonces?

-(Rivaille) Porque no tiene sentido, es un territorio extenso en el que nos encontramos, no tiene caso buscarnos, si saben hacia dónde vamos.

-(Kagome) Irán directo al reino antiguo, saben que llegaremos a él eventualmente. Lo que significa que…

-(Eren) Estarán esperándonos cuando lleguemos.

Continuara…

 **Siendo sincero creo que este capítulo me quedo de relleno más que nada, pero era necesario ya que sería muy abrupto que estuvieran en el siguiente reino en un instante. Ahora sabemos que los enemigos de Eren y sus compañeros los estarán esperando en su siguiente destino. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto? ¿Qué habrá en el reino antiguo? ¿Podrán encontrar al Emblematic? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	43. Chapter 43 El Reino Antiguo

**Un nuevo capítulo traído a ustedes por Nekoboy mty patrocinado por mi extraña imaginación XD No me hagan caso, ya deben saber cómo soy así que no se sorprendan, ahora si a comenzar la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 43: El Reino Antiguo**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-Hacer aparecer al Emblematic aquí con nosotros. ¿Eso es posible?

-Tiene que serlo.

-Pero este libro solo fue escrito por algún tipo raro de quien sabe que dimensión y aquí mismo dice que lo que está diciendo es solo una teoría. ¡Teoría! Ósea puras conjeturas suyas.

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos.

-Pero Axrex, no creo que debamos…

-Sé que puedes tener preocupación Diego, pero toma en cuenta que también hay libros que hacen alusión a mí, aunque no con mi nombre como tal, cada quien me denomina como se les ocurre. Nunca he tenido contacto con esa gente y asumen mi existencia y mi poder, es igual con el Emblematic, por lo tanto las teorías que han creado tienen cierto nivel de veracidad.

-Aún sigo nervioso.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que estarías contento por esta información.

-Sí, pero menciona que debes elevar tu poder a grandes niveles, tal vez niveles que nunca has tenido que alcanzar por ningún motivo, para traer al otro aquí. ¿Qué pasa si todo termina mal? ¿Oh si las dimensiones vuelven a destruirse mientras usas tu poder? ¡¿Oh si nos destruyes a todos antes de conseguir traer a ese sujeto?!

-Tienes un buen punto. Pero dudo mucho que tengamos más opciones para localizarlo, ¿Acaso prefieres ir buscando de dimensión en dimensión? Solo te digo que eso tomara más tiempo que el que tienes de vida.

-Sé que no podemos hacer eso, pero a fin de cuentas la opción que tenemos es aún muy riesgosa.

-Lamentablemente no hay otra. Llevare acabo esta teoría, si tenemos suerte será verídica y conseguiré traer al Emblematic con nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabrás que la persona que aparezca es el Emblematic?

-Lo sabré al verlo después de todo somos pares en cierto sentido, será una especie de percepción entre nosotros.

-Aún tengo mis dudas al respecto.

-Ya supéralo, mira, tampoco pienso que lo traiga al primer intento. Es algo que no he intentado jamás, quizá al principio no haya éxito pero lo tendré eventualmente. Si tienes demasiado temor puedo regresarte a la maqueta con los demás.

-No gracias, no quiero volver a ser tamaño miniatura, además algo me dice que ahí el pánico se está volviendo algo habitual.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… supongo que es momento de empezar.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Dos semanas pasaron desde el avistamiento que tuvieron del trio enemigo, el dirigible donde viajaban ahora podía mantenerse sobre los arboles ya que no era necesario esconderse, salvo estando próximos a su destino. El mar de árboles sobre el que volaban era interrumpido ocasionalmente por pequeños asentamientos campesinos y pueblos comerciantes pequeños, más en cualquier caso se notaba que las personas que los habitaban eran gente en su mayoría pobre y desfavorecida, evidenciando que este reino era con seguridad uno de los más marginados de todo el mundo.

-(Kaito) Según la grabación, la próxima pista se encuentra en algún punto cercano a la capital de este reino, creo en su perímetro. Deberíamos estar llegando en aproximadamente un día.

-(Eren) Por primera vez no tengo entusiasmo por llegar.

-(Armin) Es cierto, Bakugo y los otros ya deben estar ahí y quien sabe cómo hayan estado atormentando a la población durante este tiempo.

-(Riven) Seguro han tomado el mando de todo y nos tienen preparada alguna sorpresa. El próximo enfrentamiento será inevitable.

-(Kagome) Sumando las criaturas que puedan existir en este reino. Sin duda será un gran desafío.

-(Marco) ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?

-No lo creo, además no hay mucha información sobre este reino y no tenemos ni idea de cómo estén las cosas en su capital.

-(Kaito) Inclusive intentar enlazar alguna señal de radio o intentar comunicarnos con alguien es mala idea, Bakugo podría tener gente escuchando para saber en qué momento llegaremos. Nos lleva toda la ventaja el maldito.

-(Kristoff) Odio ser portador de más malas noticias, pero tenemos un problema.

-(Eren) ¿Ahora qué sucedió?

-(Astrid) Nuestras provisiones están por agotarse. Casi no queda nada.

-(Mikasa) Tenemos que detenernos en algún poblado para reabastecernos.

-(Jean) ¿Justo ahora? Estamos a nada de llegar.

-Si no comemos no tendremos energía para enfrentar a esos tipos, hay que detenernos, después podremos continuar adelante.

-Heichou, ¿Qué opina?

-…No hay otra opción, Izuku, busca algún pueblo pequeño, tendremos que bajar.

-De acuerdo, aunque solo veo arboles hasta donde llega la vista.

-(Naruto) ¡Yo no! ¡Yo si vi algo!

Naruto bajo desde la cima del globo, sujetándose de las cuerdas para aterrizar en la cubierta sin mayor dificultad.

-Hay un poblado campesino hacia la derecha, no esta tan lejos, solo unos cuantos kilómetros, podemos llegar abastecernos y despegar en poco tiempo.

-(Rivaille) Ya lo escuchaste Izuku, cambia la dirección de la nave.

-A la orden.

El dirigible dio viro noventa grados y fue directo hacia el poblado que Naruto observo, en pocos minutos dieron con él y procedieron a descender en un pequeño campo no cultivado en ese momento. Ya en tierra fueron directamente al poblado el cual era totalmente campesino, tenían cultivo de arroz en sus charcas y pocos comercios en su camino principal, en cualquier caso era un sitio modesto, ya que las construcciones era de madera, existía una alta torre de vigilancia y las personas usaban vestimentas que se veían más antiguas que las de personas de otras partes del mundo.

-(Naruto) Este sitio se ve un poco olvidado, sino fuera por la antena sobre esa casa hasta pensaría que estamos en otro tiempo.

-(Riven) El mundo es una combinación de muchos, todo se vuelve posible.

-(Rivaille) No estamos aquí para turistear, solo para reabastecernos, hagamos eso y retirémonos lo antes posible.

-(Kaito) Otra vez tendré que dar mis pertenencias.

El camino principal del pueblo era el que poseía pequeñas tiendas o sencillamente gente vendiendo en sus puestos del suelo el arroz y otras cosas que tenían. Aunque hubo algunos pequeños problemas con los intercambios, lograron convencer a la gente y de esa manera reabastecerse de suministros.

-(Kagome) Muchas gracias por el saco de arroz.

-Por nada señorita.

-Eren, llévatelo.

-Ah, sabía que terminaría cargando las cosas.

-Disculpe señorita, su casa es esa detrás suyo.

-Oh si, usualmente vendo desde dentro, pero ahora he tenido un problema.

-¿Cuál? Si puedo saber.

-Quizá no lo crea, pero hay una especie de espíritu travieso en el interior el cual ha estado jugándome bromas y escondiendo las cosas. Por eso es que mejor vendo desde fuera. He llamado a un monje por ayuda, pero tiene tanto trabajo en todas partes que no sé cuándo vaya a llegar.

-Si gusta puedo ayudarle con eso, soy sacerdotisa, bueno aun no del todo, pero ya puedo hacerme cargo de cosas menores como esa.

-¡¿En serio?! Oh se lo agradecería mucho.

-Déjemelo a mí.

Kagome entro en la pequeña casa e inmediatamente percibió la presencia de un espíritu en el interior, algún pequeño demonio menor sin ninguna importancia que solo buscaba provocar molestia a los habitantes de la residencia, concentrando un poco su poder espiritual lo localizo escondido dentro de una jarra la cual al agitarla hizo salir al pequeño ente blanco, utilizando una de sus flechas consiguió asustarlo lo suficiente para que huyera por su propia cuenta escapando de la residencia ante la vista de la mujer, el pequeño ser huyo a través de los campos hasta perderse en el bosque.

-Ya está listo, se ha ido.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

-No fue nada, por suerte era solo un ser inofensivo.

-Aun así permita que le de otro saco de arroz, nos ha librado a mí y a mi familia de una molestia.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

-Kagome, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo me hice cargo de un pequeño problema y ya que estas aquí Eren, lleva el otro saco de arroz.

-Ah, no debí volver contigo.

-Ya lo hiciste así que ni modo.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron y fueron a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos ya se encontraba al pie del dirigible subiendo las provisiones que habían obtenido.

-Yo me llevare ese saco Eren.

-Muchas gracias Kristoff. Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a Armin?

-(Riven) Pensé que estaba con Mikasa.

-Estábamos juntos, pero le dio curiosidad cuando vio esa extraña cosa que salió corriendo en dirección al bosque y fue a echar un vistazo.

-Fue a ver a esa cosa, Kagome, ¿Estará bien solo?

-Descuida, no corre ningún riesgo, lo que exorcice no era más que un pequeño espíritu travieso, no es capaz de causar verdadero daño.

-Aun así me preocupa. Creo que iré a buscarlo.

-(Riven) Voy contigo, no tardamos.

-(Mikasa) Tengan cuidado chicos.

-Descuida amiga, estoy segura que pueden cuidarse por sí solos durante unos minutos, ya verás que estarán de vueltas antes de lo que crees.

Eren y Riven se alejaban ante la vista de Rivaille que estaba en la cubierta, al hombre aun le molestaba que esos dos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, desde su punto de vista Riven robaba la atención que Eren solía prestarle a él, aunque deseaba ponerlo en su lugar y hacer que pusiera distancia, al ser técnicamente el hijo de ambos y siendo de una edad similar a la de Eren, era lógico que pasaran tiempo juntos, más que familia era grandes amigos y ese era un papel que no podía ocupar fácilmente. Los otros dos pasaron a través del pueblo y ahora recorrían un camino entre los sembradíos acuáticos de arroz, fue entonces que vieron a Armin venir en dirección suya cargando a un pequeño animal en sus brazos, de cuatro patas, cabeza grande, pliegues en su piel y color gris, emitiendo un audible chillido y mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

-Hola chicos.

-Armin, ¿Qué traes ahí?

-La verdad no lo sé, lo encontré mientras venia de regreso, estaba en el borde de uno de los estanques y lo traje conmigo.

-No podemos llevar mascotas con nosotros.

-Lo se Eren, pero me pareció cruel dejarlo allí solo. Riven, ¿Tú no sabes que animal puede ser?

-Mmmm no estoy seguro, es algo extraño y un poco peludo. Aunque debo decir que es algo tierno.

-Da lo mismo si es tierno, Armin déjalo.

-Oh vamos, es más pequeño que apocalipsis.

-Por lo menos aquel era igual que un caballo, esta cosa no sabemos ni que es.

-Armin, seguro la madre de ese animal debe estarlo buscando.

-Les digo que estaba solo. Por favor chicos.

-Hay esto no sirve de nada, ¿Tu que dices papa?

-…Heichou se va a enojar conmigo…ah, bien tu ganas.

-Gracias Eren.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar de regreso y cuando estaban próximos a llegar a las casas del centro del poblado, el pequeño animal comenzó a chillar más fuerte y a revolcarse en los brazos de Armin.

-¿Ahora que tiene esa cosa?

-No lo sé, estaba muy tranquilo.

-Bájalo, quizá quiere quedarse aquí. Tal vez no quiera ir con nosotros.

Armin bajo al pequeño animal y este se fue galopando rápidamente tras una cerca al costado de una de las chozas, poco después volvió a salir y vieron salir tras suyo a otro animal igual que el solo que más grandes y de dos pequeños cuernos sobre el hocico.

-(Eren) Ese animal, se parece al que casi no aplasta en Kyojinland.

-(Armin) Era un rinoceronte.

-Eso parece, de otro tipo y mucho más pequeño. Seguro los usan para arar los campos en este sitio.

-Bueno Armin, olvídate de la idea de tener otra mascota, ya encontró a su madre y para nuestra fortuna no parece estar enojada con nosotros.

Un chillido más fuerte provino de la cerca y salió un segundo animal más grande, uno que además poseía dos cuernos muy largos y afilados sobre su hocico, olfateo un poco a la cría y después volteo en dirección a los chicos, resoplando y rascando la tierra con sus patas.

-(Riven) Creo que ese de ahí es su padre.

-(Eren) Y no parece tan comprensivo. ¡Corran!

Los chicos huyeron y el animal comenzó a perseguirles enfurecido. Asustados ingresaron al camino principal del pueblo mientras el animal aún les seguía, la gente en el camino rápidamente se refugió en las casas para quedar fuera del camino del animal, nadie quería ser embestido por un animal de una tonelada con afilados cuernos, sin tener donde esconderse los tres siguieron corriendo hasta que al dar vuelta en una casa toparon con un hombre de ropas negras y moradas y que llevaba un gran cetro dorado consigo.

-Rápido, salten por esta cerca.

-(Eren) ¿Qué hará usted?

-Encargarme del animal.

Los adolescentes saltaron la cerca y el monje se colocó de espaldas contra una pared, cuando el animal dio la vuelta en ese camino puso rápidamente su cetro a nivel de suelo de manera que al ir corriendo el animal tropezó y revolcó en el suelo, se levantó algo aturdido y se fue corriendo en otra dirección.

-Ya están a salvo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-(Eren) Armin…

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a agarrar animales.

-Eh, bien lo tomare en cuenta.

-(Riven) ¿Por qué siempre nos persiguen animales? Por cierto, disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted?

-No me llamen señor, no soy mucho mayor que ustedes. Solo díganme monje Miroku.

-¿Monje?

-He venido aquí por una solicitud que me llego, un pequeño trabajo, pero me topé con que ya se había hecho gracias a una joven sacerdotisa, estaba por reunirme con las que me acompañan cuando vi el problema en que se metieron.

-(Eren) Si bueno, todo fue culpa de mi amigo rubio aquí presente, tomo a la cría de ese animal.

-Ya veo, no debiste hacerlo. Son muy protectores cuando se trata de sus pequeños.

-Eso me lo hubieran dicho antes.

-Por cierto ahora que los veo bien, ¿Son Kyojinlandianos? ¿Oh me equivoco?

-Estas en lo correcto. Somos de otro reino, estamos de viaje.

-(Eren) Venimos en el dirigible que está en las afueras del pueblo.

-Oh esa nave extraña, si la vi. Si no soy entrometido, ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

-(Riven) Vamos a la capital de reino antiguo. Tenemos asuntos que atender.

-No les sugiero que vayan a ese lugar.

-(Armin) ¿Ah? ¿Eso porque?

-Hace poco llegaron a la capital unas personas muy peligrosas, un sujeto llamado Bakugo, acompañado de un dragón y un chico de cabellera celeste. Bakugo se hizo con el control de la ciudad y está atormentando a todos en ella.

-(Eren) Oh no.

-Si no hay necesidad, les sugiero que la pasen de largo.

-El problema es que tenemos que ir justamente ese sitio.

-(Riven) Es difícil de explicar, pero hay algo que buscamos ahí.

-En ese caso, deberán tener mucho cuidado. Escuchen, aunque sea el reino más pobre la ciudad capital es de un tamaño grande, busquen en el área de exterminadores a una amiga mía llamada Sango, ella puede ayudarles cuando lleguen a la ciudad.

-(Armin) Eso haremos, agradecemos mucho la información que nos has dado.

-Buen viaje entonces y cuidado en la capital, Bakugo y los otros no son el único problema que hay en ella.

-(Eren) No me agrada como suena eso último.

-(Riven) ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

-Ya lo averiguaremos después, por ahora regresemos con los otros. Hay que darles esta información de inmediato.

Tras cruzar el pueblo los chicos regresaron al dirigible y en la cubierta de este procedieron a contar lo escuchado al resto de sus compañeros.

-(Kagome) Parece que Miroku y Sango siguen teniendo sus mismos desempeños, hubiera querido verlo, pero ahora sabemos que tendremos ayuda en la ciudad.

-(Kaito) Además de que esos tres están en ella haciendo lo que les dé la gana.

-(Rivaille) También es importante lo último que dijo ese monje, no les conto mas según entiendo, pero parece que tendremos otro obstáculo en esa ciudad. No me extrañaría que tuviéramos que enfrentar algún monstruo o que tuviéramos dificultades con la familia real.

-(Mikasa) Sera una situación peligrosa en resumidas palabras.

-(Astrid) No perdamos tiempo entonces, vayamos a esa ciudad de inmediato.

-(Marco) Ingresar sin ningún cuidado sería un suicidio. Bakugo debe tener gente vigilando, además quien sabe que otros enemigos haya.

-(Jean) De cualquier forma no podemos evitarlo, él sabe que tenemos que ir ahí forzosamente.

-(Rivaille) Es un buen punto. Nos queda aproximadamente un día y medio para llegar, trataremos de formar un plan base que pueda servirnos en caso de combate. Sin embargo en el momento seguro habrá más cosas que no podremos prever, por lo que deberemos actuar con mayor cuidado. Izuku, ya despega, iremos directo a la ciudad.

-Como usted ordene. (Ir hacia donde se encuentra Bakugo, eso es justo lo que no quiero hacer).

El dirigible partió de la aldea y continuo su camino sobre el bosque dirigiéndose directamente a la capital de reino antiguo, el poco tiempo disponible tuvieron que emplearlo para idear planes ante los diferentes escenarios que podrían encontrar al llegar. Desde tener a toda la ciudad en su contra, el riesgo de espías entre los ciudadanos o un ataque directo apenas estuviesen aproximándose. Las horas transcurrieron velozmente y finalmente tras la última parte del viaje, tuvieron ya a la vista la que debía ser la ciudad, el bosque terminaba por grandes campos de arroz con pequeñas casas de madera, las cuales iban aglomerándose mientras más se avanzaba, más haya observaron que las construcciones iban cambiando a unas más elegantes pero de mismo estilo antiguo, estas iban volviéndose más elegantes y grandes hasta que en lo que era el centro de la ciudad se encontraba un gran palacio de tipo oriental de colores rojo y negro.

-(Mikasa) Hemos llegado.

-(Astrid) En verdad se ve asombrosa la ciudad.

-(Rivaille) Eso da igual, tenemos a nuestros enemigos en ella a nuestra espera. Izuku, debemos descender, dejar la nave escondida dentro del bosque.

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo.

-Tendremos que recorrer todo a pie Heichou.

-No podemos detenernos en una zona de aterrizaje, seguro tienen a gente informando sobre todos los dirigibles que llegan y parten. Lo mejor será mantenernos ocultos y discretos.

-Claro, eso sin duda. Pero aun así…es mucho territorio por revisar.

-Estaremos primero en este arco desfavorecido de la ciudad, es evidente que es la zona pobre así que la gente no debe tenerle tanta lealtad a su rey y mucho menos a Bakugo. Obtendremos información en el proceso y con algo de fortuna encontraremos lo que buscamos para retirarnos sin ser vistos.

-Espero que sea así, porque otro sitio muy probable es el palacio y si se encuentra ahí, tendremos un verdadero problema.

-Si se encuentra en el palacio llegaremos a él, no vamos a darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

El dirigible aterrizo entre los arboles a pocos metros de donde estos terminaban, confiando en que se encontraría oculto, decidieron que todos irían a investigar en esta ocasión, necesitaban explorar la mayor parte posible de la ciudad, se separaron tomando diferentes caminos e ingresaron entre las primeras casas llamando la atención de los lugareños.

-(Naruto) Tomen una foto, dura más.

-(Kagome) Ya cállate, no queremos problemas.

-(Kaito) No dijo ese monje que buscáramos a su amiga para apoyarnos.

-Cierto, tenemos que localizarla entonces. Disculpen señoritas, somos unos viajeros de tierras distantes, estamos buscando el área de los exterminadores. ¿Podrían decirme dónde encontrarla?

-El área de exterminadores se encuentra en el anillo medio de la ciudad señorita.

-Sí, pero no le sugiero que vaya a ese sitio. Esa área está bajo el control de los guardias reales, están más agresivos que nunca desde la llegada de ese monstruo de Bakugo con su dragón.

-Ni siquiera con el rey Naraku eran tan violentos.

-¡¿EL REY QUE?! Ah…

-(Kaito) ¡Kagome!

-(Naruto) Oh genial se nos desmayó.

-Muchas gracias por la información señoritas, ahora si nos disculpan nos haremos cargo de nuestra amiga.

Ambos se llevaron a Kagome cargándola Kaito de los brazos y Naruto de las piernas. En solo unos momentos habían pasado de obtener una buena indicación a recibir una pésima noticia, pues Naraku, aquel terrible ser que enfrentaron alguna vez en su universo, no solo estaba presente en este también, sino que era la persona a cargo en este territorio. En otra parte, Eren se encontraba con Riven y Rivaille preguntando a la gente sobre lo que buscaban sin tener ningún resultado.

-Temo que nunca he visto algo como lo que buscan.

-Oh bueno, gracias por su ayuda señor.

-(Rivaille) Nada de nuevo ¿Cierto?

-La gente no conoce en absoluto sobre la figura de Axrex, aunque dudo que igual quisieran verla, sigue siendo claro que nadie lo quiere.

-(Riven) Ah, no comprendo esto. Axrex es en verdad benévolo, ¿Cómo pudo volverse malvado?

-Ya lo averiguaremos. Por ahora sigamos buscando. Heichou, me dijo una persona poco antes que los exterminadores están en otra área, quizá deberíamos ir a ella y buscar a la persona que pueda ayudarnos.

-No es mala idea, pero tampoco podemos adentrarnos ciegamente en la ciudad, además aún hay que tener cuidado con los que respecta a Bakugo y Kuroko. De momento nos atendremos al plan inicial, continuar investigando en el área marginada y avanzar según obtengamos información con los otros.

-Lo sé pero, ¿No cree que debamos buscarla? Esa chica podría ahorrarnos mucho tiempo si vamos directo con ella.

-Eren, Riven, los dos entiendan esto. No sabemos bien que oficio sea ese de los exterminadores, pero si son tan conocidos no dudo que nuestro enemigo haya contactado con ellos primero, podrían estar bajo su mando también e ir directo con ellos podría terminar volviéndose más una dificultad que una ayuda, hay que seguir con cautela. Posteriormente veremos la viabilidad de ir a ese sitio. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

-Sí, pero…

-Hagamos lo que dice Eren.

-¿Riven?

-Padre sabe de lo que está hablando. Es mejor que sea así por nuestra seguridad, ya podremos ir luego a ese sitio.

-Mmmm de acuerdo, como digas Heichou.

-Bien, ahora continuemos.

-(Sigo pensando que me gustaría ir de una vez).

Los tres continuaron caminando en esa zona sin tener idea del problema que tenían otros tres de sus compañeros, pues Kaito y Naruto estaban tratando de reanimar a Kagome la cual se encontraba recostada contra un árbol con un aura completamente depresiva.

-Todo está perdido ahora sí.

-Ya supéralo, ¡¿Quieres?!

-Vamos a morir…

-¡Kaito! ¡Haz algo!

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, cántale o algo. Haz que vuelva a ser la de siempre.

-Dudo que una canción sirva para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ya estamos perdidos, Naraku es el rey y Bakugo y Kuroko están aquí, ¡Nunca volveremos a casa! ¡Si queda una casa a la cual volver!

-¡Agth! Ya no la aguanto. Hay que pegarle, quiero pegarle.

-No arreglaras nada Naruto, ah…esto es algo con lo que en definitiva no contábamos, hay que informarle de esto a los demás.

-¿Cómo? No diste comunicadores en esta ocasión. Y aún falta mucho para que volvamos a reunirnos en el dirigible.

-Lo se…ah… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Ya se! ¿Puedes hacer de tus clones y que envíen el mensaje?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero el señor Rivaille dijo que no hiciéramos nada que pudiera atraer demasiado la atención. Ya ves que se encuentra paranoico con respecto a nuestros enemigos.

-No es paranoia, es lógica. Ah, tampoco puedo transformarme en Latíos y mandar alguna cámara o dron será igual de llamativo en este reino de naturaleza antigua.

-¡Estamos atrapados y muertos en este lugar!

-¡Ya cállate Kagome! ¡Me tienes harto! Agh…tenemos que hacer algo para que se calme y piense claramente.

-Mmmmm ¡Ah! Creo tener una idea. Mira en esa dirección.

Kaito señalo lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo de estructura oriental y color verde con blanco, rápidamente tomo a la chica y fueron corriendo hacia ese lugar siendo seguidos por Naruto que aún no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Aunque la zona que lo rodeaba era campesina, la parte del templo tenia lozas de mármol en el suelo, además de estar rodeado de árboles y una pequeña fuente, al estar frente al templo encontraron una gran caja con rejillas y unos lazos con cascabeles en la parte superior que colgaban del techo.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Hay que rezar.

-¿Rezar?

-¿Rezar dijiste?

-Deberías estar familiarizada con esto Kagome, en estos templos se hace alguna pequeña oración, después puedes lanzar una moneda y agitar la cuerda para así pedir un deseo al deidad del templo. Si son buenas intenciones, seguro las cosas que pidas se verán cumplidas.

-Hay eso es tonto amigo.

-Es la mejor idea que tenemos Naruto.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera tenemos unas monedas para –Kaito hizo aparecer una monedas en su mano derecha- oh cierto debí saber qué harías eso.

-¿Qué opinas Kagome? ¿Quieres intentarlo? Seguro que si lo haces, tu mente se verá más despejada y podrás planear algo.

-…

-No tenemos todo el día, a Kaito le faltó decir eso.

-…Bien…supongo que…puedo intentarlo.

-Esa es mi amiga.

Tras entregar una moneda a los otros dos y conservar una para sí, cada uno hizo algún rezo en silencio que conociera y entonces se acercaron para arrojar la moneda y agitar las cuerdas, Kagome fue la última en hacerlo, pensó en todos sus amigos en su propio mundo y deseo poder mantenerse fuerte para así asegurar un futuro no solo para ellos, sino para todos.

-Awww, creo que me siento mejor.

-Sabía que funcionaria.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que ustedes digan, a mí me pareció una pérdida de tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Qué creen que haya dentro del templo? ¡Deberíamos entrar a ver!

-Alto ahí, uno no se mete en los templos.

-Nunca me dejas divertirme Kaito.

-Saben que chicos, creo que esto me ha dado una idea.

-¡Oigan ustedes!

Jean, Marco, Mikasa y Armin llegaron desde detrás acercándose a sus compañeros los cuales aún estaban en la entrada del templo.

-(Armin) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-(Kagome) Recobrando un poco de confianza y de paso tener una idea de donde deberíamos buscar.

-(Naruto) Además de obtener otras noticias nada buenas.

-(Jean) ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir este niño?

-(Kaito) Que si tenemos otro problema del cual preocuparnos, les explicaremos.

Un atronador rugido se escuchó en el cielo, un rugido que reconocieron al instante, de inmediato se escondieron bajo el techo, agachándose y tratando de quedar cubiertos lo mejor posible. Observaron a los aldeanos en los campos y caminos cercanos huir de inmediato a sus hogares y buscar refugio, pronto observaron al gran dragón Kirishima sobrevolar el área, mirando de un lado a otro tratando de cubrir la mayor área posible y sobre se encontraba Bakugo, el cual también miraba los campos buscando alguna señal de los chicos. No solo ellos se encontraban ocultos, el resto de sus compañeros también se habían encontrado y estaban escondiéndose dentro de una de las casas, observando con cuidado por las ventanas y el marco de la puerta a su enemigo el cual grito una orden a su dragón para dirigirse en otra dirección.

-(Astrid) Se está alejando, va hacia el norte. Ya puedes salir de debajo de esa silla Izuku.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, ya estamos a salvo.

-(Rivaille) Justo como lo sospechábamos, ya se encuentran ahí.

-(Kristoff) Y nos están buscando, unas mujeres me dijeron que Bakugo sobrevuela la ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo. No suele atacar a nadie hasta el final del día, cuando su frustración lo hace desquitarse con otros.

-(Eren) Tsk, ese sujeto. Ya vera la próxima vez.

-(Astrid) Estoy más preocupada por la persona que no vimos. Si, Kuroko no está con ellos en este momento, ¿Dónde podrá estar?

-No lo sé Astrid, pero seguro algo estará tramando.

Eren no se equivocaba, pues mientras Bakugo y Kirishima sobrevolaban la ciudad, en el centro de esta, en el piso más alto del palacio real, Naraku se encontraba mirando desde uno de los balcones el reino sobre el que gobernaba.

-Tu amigo insiste con revisar todos los días. Tiene una gran tenacidad, lo reconozco, pero volverá a destruir algún edificio al finalizar.

-Bakugo es alguien explosivo, su naturaleza es de esa forma, -dijo Kuroko sentado al lado de una pequeña mesa y colocando en ella su te- espero lo comprenda, rey Naraku

-Debería pedir una especie de compensación, por los daños que está causando.

-Ya será recompensado señor, la ayuda que nos esta proporcionado en estos momentos, le será más que bien pagada por nuestro señor Axrex. Quien sabe, quizá pueda inclusive dejar este reino y viajar a la lujosa capital.

-Tentador, pero siendo sincero no deseo retirarme a la capital, me conformo con obtener mayores riquezas y claro por esto me deberá algún favor y podre pedírselo después.

-Seguro que nuestro gobernante supremo concordara con lo que usted pida.

-Ah, eres alguien agradable Tetsuya.

-Kuroko, por favor.

-Bien, como tú quieras, Kuroko. No eres como Bakugo y su bestia, eres alguien mucho más elocuente y civilizado, hasta disfruto de tu compañía.

-Me honra ser de su agrado.

-Es bueno tener a alguien como tú para charlar y por cierto, esas amenazas de las que hablaron. ¿Crees que ya estén cerca?

-Deben encontrarse muy próximos.

-Entonces, ¿Sera momento para poner mi subordinado en acción?

-Sugiero que por hoy no. Mañana, sería una mejor elección.

-Te tomare la palabra entonces. Bakugo puede creer que junto con ese dragón encontrara pronto a esas amenazas, pero ellos dos juntos no pueden compararse a mi esclavo, Inuyasha.

Continuara…

 **Nuevas dificultades se aproximan, personajes están por aparecer y conflictos por desarrollarse. El equipo de Eren se encuentra apenas dando sus primeros pasos mientras que Bakugo y Kuroko están listos para la acción. Pronto veremos a nuestros protagonistas una vez más, cuando la aventura de Viaje al Multiverso continúe en el reino antiguo.**


	44. Chapter 44 Trato

**Me encuentro de regreso con el fanfic, veamos qué diablos se me ha ocurrido en esta ocasión. Gracias por seguir leyendo a quien sea que lea esta historia XD**

 **Capítulo 44: Trato**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-(Axrex) ¿Estás listo?

-(Diego) La verdad no y eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Lo estoy, hemos investigado lo suficiente y creo que puedo elevar mi poder a nuevas dimensiones sin ponernos en demasiado riesgo. Bien, ha llegado el momento, conseguiré traer al Emblematic.

-Espera, deja me oculto detrás de la pila de libros. ¡Ya puedes comenzar!

-Jejeje, eres divertido. Aquí voy.

Entre tanto en la maqueta, los sobrevivientes se encontraban dispersos en sus diferentes secciones, pero una buen número de ellos se encontraba en la zona central observando hacia el exterior con duda y misterio sobre lo que pasaría, ya que ni Diego ni Axrex los tenían precisamente informados de todo lo que hacían.

-(Miku) ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos haya?

-(Elsa) No estoy segura, pero debe ser importante, al menos eso quiero creer.

-(Ash) Solo espero que lo que sea que estén haciendo no termine acabando con nuestras vidas por accidente.

-(Sasuke) Es una posibilidad, dudo que nada de lo que estén haciendo tenga algún verdadero precedente, además ya hemos estado cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones, ¿Por qué no habría de repetirse ese hecho?

-No estás haciendo que me sienta mejor.

-(Gohan) Hay que tener fe, Axrex pudo salvarnos al traernos aquí y nos ha seguido salvando pese a las amenazas, algo podrán hacer ellos.

-(Jaden) Me sentiría más seguro si viera que hacen algo más que solo estar leyendo libros y discutiendo.

-(Astrid) ¿Y los que se fueron? ¿En verdad estarán haciendo algo de utilidad? ¿Estarán solucionando todo este lio?

-(Inuyasha) Por supuesto que sí, seguro que Kagome y los otros están teniendo éxito en su misión.

-(Sasha) Nuestros amigos podrán hacer lo que sea.

-(Connie) Ya verán que pronto estarán de vuelta y solucionaran las cosas, antes de que lo piensen estaremos todos de regreso en nuestros hogares y esto parecerá solo un mal sueño.

El sonido de un violín capto la atención de todos los presentes en la zona central de la maqueta y observaron a Alex sentado en una banca tocando una tonada en apariencia serena pero que en todo momento parecía estar por cambiar a un tono distinto.

-(Hanji) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Llamo a esta tonada, ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Un poderoso estruendo resonó en todo el portalero. Un gran brillo blanco proveniente de Axrex se hizo presente el cual crecía y crecía a la vez que el temblor se intensificaba. Todos comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio mientras Alex ya resignado a la muerte comenzó a tocar una tonada intensa y veloz que hasta daba un aspecto cómico a la situación.

-¡Y así va la letra de esta tonada! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **En el Otro Universo:**

-Tsk, ¡Donde Diablos se Encuentran! ¡Maldita Escoria de Mierda!

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Tu cállate Kirisihima! ¡Los alertaras si se encuentran cerca! ¡Y lo que menos quiero es tener que seguirlos buscando! ¡AAAAAA! ¡Voy a matar a todos cuando por fin aparezcan!

Bakugo continuaba sobrevolando la ciudad en busca de cualquier señal de sus enemigos, mientras que Kuroko continuaba sentado tomando él te en uno de los balcones del palacio, siendo atendido debidamente por el personal que cumplía cada una de sus peticiones.

-Le traeré más te en unos momentos.

-Por supuesto, no tardes demasiado. Ah, esto sí que es vida, yo merezco esta clase de tratos, no una vida tan miserable como la que llevaba con esos chicos, aunque tampoco fue una gran mejoría los días que pase solo junto con Bakugo. En cualquier caso aun debo seguir moviendo las cuerdas de este juego, tengo que asegurarme de que todo salga como yo deseo.

Dio un suspiro y poso su vista en el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes surcándolo, solo observando como este se encontraba en total calma.

-Con que… Axrex… las cosas han estado saliendo como planeaste, pero yo también estoy trazando mis propios planes, no permitiré que termines lo que has comenzado. A como van las cosas, terminaremos reencontrándonos dentro de poco tiempo. Mmmm, ya se tardó el del té. ¿Fue a recoger las hojas en la plantación o qué?

Kuroko continuo en el balcón esperando a ser atendido, mientras su compañero continuaba surcando el cielo en busca del grupo de Eren. Este y los demás continuaron investigando en el área circundante en busca de cualquier información que pudieran proporcionarles los habitantes sin obtener ningún resultado concluyente. Al atardecer y sumando el pendiente de que Bakugo reapareciera tuvieron que tomar el camino de regreso al dirigible, mientras atravesaban uno de los conjuntos de casas vieron a algunos campesinos escuchando atentamente una radio que tenían.

 _~~~Tenemos reporte de que el cobrador Bakugo y su dragón, han incendiado nuevamente otro edificio en la sección de clase media en el área noreste de la ciudad. Aun no se tiene con precisión el número de heridos, pero afortunadamente no se han perdido vidas en esta ocasión, según el último informe han tomado rumbo al castillo real, por lo que no hay mayor amenaza hasta el amanecer~~~_

-(Rivaille) Parece que la ciudad podrá descansar tranquila esta noche.

-(Kristoff) Ese sujeto se fue al castillo, significa que Kuroko seguro está ahí también. ¿Cree que tengan a la familia real bajo su control?

-Tal vez, aunque es probable que los gobernantes les den libertad total en sus acciones sin estar bajo el yugo de ellos.

-¿Qué clase de gobernante haría eso? Dejar a su pueblo sufrir a manos de otros.

-Solo mira la clase de reino en la que nos encontramos. Aunque hay algunas piezas avanzadas de tecnología, es evidente que en este reino se vive de una forma más arcaica que en los otros, incluso reino ninja que está al lado de este y comparten territorio, tiene una apariencia más moderna. Si el gobernante quisiera apoyar a su pueblo podría hacerlo, pero si en vez de eso los mantiene tan limitados, podemos entender que no le importan demasiado.

-Tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso, eso significa que quien gobierne aquí debe ser un tirano, como esos otros dos.

-(Astrid) Aun no sabemos si Kuroko es un tirano, un traidor sin duda, un desalmado, no estoy tan segura.

-¿No pensaras en defenderlo o sí?

-Solo digo que ese chico es tan enigmático, que difícilmente podemos imaginar sus verdaderas intenciones. Además, aún está el misterio del porque estaba encerrado en esa torre o mejor dicho, ¿Quién lo habrá encerrado?

-Seguramente Axrex lo hizo, ya que el creo esta nuevo mundo.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué Axrex lo tendría encerrado y aislado de todos? ¿Qué tan importante podría ser Kuroko para que llegara a ese punto?

-(Rivaille) Entiendo lo que intentas decir. Kuroko aún guarda muchos secretos, si tiene alguna relación con un tipo como Axrex, dudo que sea una de buenos términos.

-Ustedes dos quieren decir que Kuroko, ¿Podría ser una amenaza tan grande como Axrex?

-No lo sabemos, pero hasta tener más respuestas, no hay que tomarlo a la ligera de nuevo.

-¿Creen que Bakugo sepa algo de esto?

-Jajajaja por favor, Kristoff, Bakugo ha demostrado ser muchas cosas, pero no alguien tan listo, yo y Rivaille hemos analizado esto, pero él nunca se daría cuenta aunque se lo dijeran en la cara. Seguramente Kuroko solo está utilizándolo en la medida de lo conveniente y posteriormente lo desechara.

Los tres continuaron hablando de la situación, dejando un poco detrás a Eren, Riven y Midoriya, que se sintieron muy ajenos a la conversación.

-(Izuku) ¿Qué estarán diciendo?

-Conociendo a Heichou, algo importante.

-(Riven) Pues si es así, me gustaría que nos hubieran incluido.

-Nos lo dirán eventualmente, no hay porque enfadarse. Mejor hay que seguir atentos y tener un ojo en el cielo, si bien han dicho que ese sujeto estaba en otra área eso no quiere decir que no pueda aparecer de sorpresa.

-(Izuku) Dudo que aparezca ya, lo conozco un poco y si no tiene resultados en las cosas que hace durante el día, se retira lo más pronto posible. Por esta noche deberíamos estar seguros.

-(Riven) En teoría, aún tenemos el problema de los guardias de este reino y el de Kuroko también, seguro algo está planeado ese chico.

-Tsk, desearía no haberlo sacado de la torre nunca.

-No fue tu culpa Eren, no podías saber quién era.

-Si pero, debí suponer que no estaba ahí por nada, tendría que haber tenido más desconfianza y ahora se encuentra suelto y provocándonos todos estos problemas.

-Ya arreglaremos esa equivocación, quien sabe, con algo de suerte, hasta podríamos volver a dejarlo encerrado en alguna torre. Y de paso a Ka-chan también.

-Sería bueno deshacernos de ellos, nos facilitarían las cosas hasta llegar a la capital, una vez que estemos próximos deberemos buscar comunicarnos con tu exnovio.

-Por cierto Izuku, como vas con eso. ¿Ya lo has perdonado?

-Am…yo…yo…no estoy tan seguro Riven…si ya he entendido las circunstancias de lo que paso en esa ocasión, pero de cualquier forma es mucho para procesar…me cuesta poder perdonar aunque no haya sido propiamente su culpa ni como yo lo pensaba anteriormente.

-Entonces, aun no sientes lo que sentías por él.

-Creo que no…creo que…aún hay una herida que no termina de cerrar bien.

-Tal vez cuando se vuelva a ver, pueda hablar más tranquilamente y esa herida pueda cicatrizar como se debe.

-¿En serio lo crees Eren?

-Sí, amigo le prometí a ese chico que te mantendría a salvo y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Mientras estés con nosotros, nada malo te sucederá. Ahora démonos prisa que Heichou y los otros ya no están dejando muy atrás.

Los tres chicos apuraron el paso alcanzando a sus demás compañeros, no mucho tiempo después llegaron por fin al dirigible donde encontraron que el resto ya estaba en él, lo que más llamo su atención fue ver a Armin respirando agitadamente con una bolsa mientras Mikasa trataba de calmarle.

-¿Qué le sucede a Armin ahora?

-(Jean) Oh, capitán, ya han regresado.

-Si estamos de vuelta, ahora explíquenme.

-Pues…una noticia no precisamente buena.

-(Marco) El grupo de Kagome descubrió quien es la persona que gobierna en este reino y la reacción de Armin es totalmente justificada por ello.

-(Kagome) Quien gobierna aquí es nada más y nada menos que ese mismo sujeto al que enfrentamos en mi dimensión, el demonio Naraku es quien tiene el control.

Quienes lo conocían pusieron una expresión seria al saber lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto, pese a que lo conocieron por poco tiempo en el mundo de la chica, era evidente que se trataba de uno de los seres más perversos que pudieran imaginar y si tenía el control en este reino, seguramente era igual de despiadado que su otra versión.

-(Izuku) ¿Quién es Naraku?

-(Kagome) Un ser realmente despiadado, que posee poderes malignos, capaces de aniquilar a todos lo que estén en su camino, puede asesinarnos de muchas maneras posibles, todas de manera atroz y retorcida. Siendo el rey de aquí, es claro que estamos en un grave peligro.

-(Mikasa) ¡Armin, respira con calma!

-(Kaito) Parece ser que esta aliado con los otros dos, en resumen estamos en una posición muy desfavorable.

-(Armin) ¡Estamos Fritos! ¡Eso estamos!

-Es una manera de abreviarlo.

-(Eren) Si ese sujeto tiene el control de este lugar, quizá sepa donde esta lo que buscamos.

-(Rivaille) Es una posibilidad, pero si el Naraku de aquí se parece al que conocimos, debe ser una persona estratégica y calculadora, puede que aun de saberlo no se lo diría a esos dos. Podría estar tramando el mismo un plan.

-(Riven) Kuroko también tiene poderes extraños con los cuales encontró la figura de Axrex en el reino anterior, que nos asegura que no a la localizado ya y nos tiene una trampa. Bakugo podría solo estar aparentando buscarnos para que tengamos confianza y cuando lleguemos al sitio correcto podrían atraparnos.

-Una posibilidad también muy grande. El solo hecho de que llegaran antes que nosotros crean un gran número de alternativas en las que podrán derrotarnos.

-(Astrid) ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

-Mañana buscaremos a la chica que menciono ese monje, la exterminadora. Sin más alternativas es nuestra mejor carta, contactaremos con ella, explicaremos la situación, con un poco de fortuna podría saber lo que buscamos y si no es el caso igual puede investigar de manera más amplia que nosotros, una vez que obtengamos lo que buscamos, partiremos de este reino de inmediato.

-(Eren) Heichou, ¿Cree que podamos confiar en esa chica? No la conocemos para empezar, ¿Qué tal si esos exterminadores están aliados con ellos?

-(Kagome) Lo dudo mucho. Además, aunque no conozco a la Sango de este universo, seguramente debe ser parecida, por lo tanto podremos confiar en ella.

-(Kristoff) Hay algo bueno en todo esto, ninguno de nuestros enemigos sabe que nos encontramos aquí. Aún tenemos la ventaja del factor sorpresa.

-(Kuroko) Jejeje no lo creo jejeje.

Kuroko se encontraba a gran distancia del dirigible, en el balcón del palacio real haciendo uso de sus poderes de localización, el mismo que utilizo para comunicarse con Bakugo la primera vez y que ahora le estaba proporcionando la ubicación exacta de sus excompañeros, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y procedió al interior en completa calma. Fue hasta una bella habitación que le habían asignado y ya ahí tomo una túnica oscura, se cubrió con ella y procedió a salir del castillo.

-Ya será bien entrada la noche para cuando llegue, lo que significa que para ese momento ya no debe quedar nadie despierto, ya que "no sabemos de su localización" jajaja deberían permanecer alertas y nunca dar nada por echo, ya que solo me han facilitado las cosas a mí.

Gracias a su poca presencia el joven pudo salir del castillo sin que ninguna persona pudiera percatarse de él, dejo el castillo y paso el jardín donde descansaba Kirishima, ni si quiera el gran dragón se percató de él, por lo que salir del área real no fue mayor problema. Camino durante en largo tiempo, atravesando las distintas áreas de la ciudad hasta estar por fin en los límites del área rural, entro al bosque delante, andando durante un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño claro no muy alejado del sitio del dirigible. Se sentó sobre una roca y comenzó a concentrar su poder nuevamente para así comunicarse con una persona en el interior, la cual comenzó a despertarse por el extraño y repentino dolor de cabeza llegado a su persona.

-Agth… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué es esto?...

-Hola Riven.

-¿Ah?... ¿Esa voz?

-Me reconoces por lo que parece. Soy yo Kuroko, aunque otros me llaman Shadow, se lo que estás pensando, avisar a los otros de esto, no te recomiendo hacerlo, porque mejor no sales y hablamos un poco, tengo información que te será de interés.

Riven quedo dubitativo, sabía que debía informar de esto inmediatamente a sus compañeros, más al mismo tiempo tenia deseos de saber cuál era aquella información por la que vino Kuroko. Tuvo que tomar la arriesgada decisión de salir a ver al otro sin informarle de nada a nadie, por lo que si era una trampa no habría nadie que le ayudara. Dejo la nave en completo silencio, cerrando la compuerta para evitar sospechas en caso de que alguien despertara, ya fuera la luna llena daba suficiente iluminación para que no fuese necesaria una antorcha ni linterna, siguió el camino que vio en su mente hasta que por fin tuvo enfrente suyo a su excompañero el cual miraba tranquilamente las estrellas y la luna.

-Veo que has llegado y no has avisado de nuestro encuentro a nadie. Bien hecho.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué esa agresividad Riven? ¿Qué no éramos amigos?

-¿Amigos? Nos traicionaste ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Todo el tiempo estuviste actuando a nuestras espaldas, tuviste nuestra confianza y no te importo, continuaste poniéndonos obstáculos y te has aliado con ese detestable de Bakugo y no solo eso. Ahora tienen a esta ciudad bajo un terror constante, ambos son en verdad despreciables.

-Wow, que crudo y cruel eres. Aunque supongo que dado todo lo sucedido, cualquiera me diría lo mismo de la misma manera.

-Puedo notar que también te encuentras solo, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta reunión nocturna? ¿Oh es que piensas tenderme una emboscada? Si ese es tu plan, no te lo dejare nada fácil.

-Calma, calma, no hay necesidad de llegar a la agresión física. Solo pensé que era necesario que habláramos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tengo información Riven, una información que seguro es de tu interés. Probablemente me odies cuando te lo diga pero… sé dónde están tus padres.

-… ¿Qué?...

-Lo que has escuchado, se dónde se encuentran tus verdaderos padres.

-…Mientes…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Tú no puedes saber dónde se encuentran y si en verdad lo sabes, entonces eres uno de los seres más despreciables que pueden existir. ¡Sabes perfectamente que lo estoy buscando! ¡Que los he buscado por años! ¡¿Y te atreves a guardar su ubicación como un secreto?!

-Sí, soy muy cruel por hacerlo, pero que puedo decirte. Es mi naturaleza, además uno debe saber jugar sus cartas para cuando llegue cada momento. No podía decírtelo nada más o podría ser yo el que terminara en apuros.

-Kuroko…

-No enfurezcas más de lo necesario, de nada te servirá. Mejor pensemos en lo que sucederá ahora que te he revelado esta información.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ha llegado el momento de hacer un trato. Ya ha quedado claro que conozco la ubicación de tus padres y no solo eso, sino que te los entregare personalmente.

-Entonces están en este reino.

-Correcto, pero no te diré dónde. El trato que haremos es muy simple, yo te entregare a tus padres y tú deberás darme a cambio a dos personas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste, tú me das a dos de los que vienen contigo y tendrás de vuelta a tus padres.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Para qué quieres a otros? ¿A quiénes quieres?

-Te lo diré.

Kuroko se acercó hasta Riven y se colocó al lado del oído derecho del chico, susurrando los nombres de las dos personas que quería, este se puso nervioso al escuchar a quienes deseaba obtener.

-¿Qué quieres con ellos dos?

-Son valiosos. Y por eso lo quiero bajo mi control.

-No hay manera de que entregue a dos de mis compañeros para recuperar a mis padres, no puedo hacer eso. Estaría traicionado la confianza de todo el grupo.

-Yo lo hice, no es tan difícil.

-De ninguna manera lo hare, Jamás.

-Bueno, sino accedes a este trato, entonces temo que nunca volverás a ver a tus padres. Cambiare su ubicación a una donde nunca podrías encontrarlos y entonces tu viaje jamás habrá tenido sentido.

-…

-Pero en fin, que se va a hacer. No se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere, ya que no hemos hecho nada de provecho en esta reunión creo que lo mejor será que me retire, nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco jeje.

-… (Mis padres… ¿No volver a verlos nunca?... Eso no puede suceder, nada de esto puede ser en vano, haber llegado tan lejos y viajado a todas partes… ¿Para no obtener ningún resultado? No lo concibo… lo que el pide es demasiado cruel, además seguro debe estar tramando algo…pero… tampoco puedo permitirme…perder a mis padres para siempre). ¡Kuroko!

-¿Si?

-…Acepto el trato.

-Esplendido.

-¿Dónde debo firmar?

-Eso no es necesario, basta con estrechar nuestras manos.

-¿Así nada más? ¿Solo eso?

-Es suficiente.

Kuroko extendió su brazo derecho con la mano extendida, Riven lo miro un tanto dudoso al principio, pero tomo una posición firme y estrecho la mano del contrario quien solo dio una sonrisa tranquila. Una sensación eléctrica se extendió por el brazo de Riven, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero dedujo que era la consolidación del trato realizado.

-Volveremos a comunicarnos dentro de poco y en demostración de mis intenciones, te daré otra información vital. El día de mañana, no solo deberán preocuparse de Bakugo, los hombres de Naraku y el mismo, porque piensa soltar mañana a un ser peligroso que tiene bajo su control. Un sujeto llamado Inuyasha. Deberán tener mucho cuidado, porque si lo enfrentan, puede que no salgan con vida.

-¿Inuyasha? Bien, creeré lo que dices.

-Entonces nos veremos luego, que tengas una buena noche y espero que cuando llegue el momento me entregues a quienes acordamos.

-Puedes contar conmigo.

Kuroko se retiró en la oscuridad, mientras Riven lo observo alejarse. El chico se sentía un mar de nervios, sabía que Kuroko era alguien poco confiable, pero el que pudiera devolverle a sus padres era una oferta demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, así significara traicionar al resto de sus amigos. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped del claro lamentando por lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que ni él ni Kuroko supieron jamás es que una persona más había observado su reunión y ahora se encontraba de vuelta al dirigible, esa persona regreso a su sitio para dormir y se mantuvo pensante sobre qué hacer al ser testigo del trato entre los otros dos.

Un nuevo día llego al reino antiguo y diferentes personas en diferentes puntos de la capital se encontraban preparándose para este. Bakugo estaba despegando del jardín real en su dragón, Naraku se encontraba bajando a uno de los calabozos de su castillo, Kuroko tomaba nuevamente él te en el balcón real sabiendo que ese día traería grandes acontecimientos, en el dirigible la mayoría se estaba preparando para partir y comenzar otra búsqueda, solo dos de ellos se encontraban más serios de lo habitual, Riven que respondía de manera breve a cualquier cosa que le dijeran y Kristoff que no podía dejar de tener un ojo sobre el chico.

-(Naruto) ¿Te sucede algo?

-Ah, no nada, solo estoy un poco distraído es todo.

-Me parece que te le estas quedando viendo a Riven.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No estoy haciéndolo!

-¿Algo ocurre no?

-Para nada.

-Oh cielos…

-¿Qué?

-No me dirás que acaso… ¿Te gusta Riven?

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto, no bromees con eso. Te recuerdo que yo ya estoy casado con Anna en Arendelle. De ningún modo podría traicionarla y menos con un chico. Además, Riven tiene ¿Qué? ¿15 o 16 años? De ninguna manera eso pasaría.

-Rivaille tiene más del doble de la edad de Eren y están casados, así que no es algo tan descabellado de pensar.

-¡Naruto!

-Solo te digo que si ves a Riven con esos ojos deberás estar preparado para sufrir las consecuencias, porque dudo que Eren o Rivaille permitan que alguien se le acerque con esas intenciones, aun si es una persona cercana a ellos.

-¡Ya cállate quieres!

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema que tienes con él?

-Escucha Naruto, esto es un poco complicado, necesito algo de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

-Para saber lo que voy a hacer.

-(Rivaille) Muy bien todos, partamos ya, iremos directo a la zona de los exterminadores a buscar a esa mujer.

-Bueno pues espero que lo pienses en el camino, vámonos de aquí.

-Ah, desearía poder ser tan despreocupado como tú.

El grupo dejo la seguridad del dirigible pasando por las áreas rurales de la ciudad, según los informes de radio, Bakugo se encontraba en el punto opuesto al suyo por lo que podrían aproximarse al sitio de los exterminadores sin tanto peligro. Mientras ellos continuaban avanzando, en las profundidades del castillo real Naraku se encontraba llegando a lo más profundo de su palacio, donde se localizaba un calabozo lúgubre, casi en completa oscuridad salvo por unas pocas antorchas. Dentro del calabozo se divisaba una silueta la cual estaba encadenada de brazos y piernas, de manera que le era imposible liberarse, este elevo un poco la cabeza al notar la presencia del gobernante.

-Hola Inuyasha, tiempo sin vernos.

-…

-¿No piensas hablar? Bien no te culpo, pero es importante que sepas que tengo un trabajo para ti, hay algo que tienes que hacer.

-…No pienso hacer nada que digas…

-Lo harás, ya que no querrás que algo le suceda a ella. En fin, vas a ayudarme a eliminar a unos visitantes indeseados. Seguro que con tus habilidades podrás rastrearlos rápidamente, cuando los encuentres, asegúrate de no dejar a ninguno con vida.

Con un movimiento de su mano, los seguros y las cadenas que lo retenían se abrieron, dejándolo en libertad y permitiéndole relajar su cuerpo por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Inuyasha no deseaba obedecer en absoluto a ese monstruo al que tanto aborrecía mas no tenía otra opción, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos dorados los cuales se tornaron rojos cuando volvió a elevar la vista, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en Naraku quien supo inmediatamente que ahora haría lo que le ordenara.

-(Kuroko) Por fin lo ha liberado, las cosas están por tornarse horribles. Bien, es momento de que yo también empiece mi parte en estos eventos. Riven, más te vale no incumplir nuestro trato.

Kuroko dejo el balcón del palacio para volver a la habitación donde se hospedaba, en la entrada principal del palacio, un joven de larga cabellera blanca, vestimentas rojas y una enorme espada con forma de sable se encontraba listo para buscar a sus presas, olfateo un poco el aire y apenas las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo velozmente al exterior. Por su parte, el equipo se encontraba llegando al límite del arco medio de la ciudad, una zona con mejor infraestructura y muchos comercios, hasta la vestimenta de la gente se veía más cuidada y limpia que los de la zona rural, carretas de rinocerontes pequeños avanzaban entre las calles llevando a sus amos así como las mercancías que transportaban. Tras pedir unas pocas indicaciones, no tardaron en encontrar la zona de los exterminadores, un sitio que estaba rodeado de un muro hecho con enormes troncos de árboles y que solo poseía una entrada con un par de guardias.

-(Kagome) Es idéntico al lugar que yo conocía, solo que esta en medio de la ciudad y no es una montaña.

-(Mikasa) ¿Crees que este esa chica aquí?

-Tienes que estar, de prisa entremos.

-Alto ahí señorita, no puede ingresar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?

-El área de exterminadores es una zona de pruebas y tácticas, no es un sitio donde civiles ordinarios o extranjeros como ustedes puedan ingresar. Es muy peligroso que ingresen sin debida compañía o a menos que hayan sido invitados por el alto mando.

-(Eren) Disculpen pero es importante para nosotros entrar.

-(Marco) Si son exterminadores de demonios, ¿Cómo la gente contrata sus servicios sin ingresar?

-Los servicios de exterminación son registrados aquí, en la entrada, posteriormente mandamos a nuestros hombres o mujeres a encargarse.

-(Astrid) No entienden, es de vital importancia en entremos.

-(Jean) Si, hay alguien ahí con quien debemos hablar.

-Lo sentimos, pero no pueden entrar.

-No tienen permitido el acceso.

-(Kagome) ¡Por favor! ¡Es urgente! ¡Necesito hablar con la señorita Sango!

-¿Alguien me llamo?

De detrás de los hombres llego una joven con atuendo negro, cola de caballo y un gigantesco boomerang que llevaba en un brazo sin ningun esfuerzo. Ella observo al grupo de recién llegados y sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella chica que le parecía familiar.

-¿Tu?... ¿Tu?...

-Sucede algo señorita Sango.

-Déjenlos pasar. Yo me hare cargo de ellos.

-Ah, claro como usted diga. Adelante.

-Síganme, vendrán al edificio conmigo.

-(Naruto) ¿No crees que se veía un poco, nerviosa?

-(Eren) A estas alturas ya cualquier cosa es posible.

El grupo entro al área de exterminadores la cual poseía un extenso campo de pruebas para sus miembros, estos portaban extrañas y diversas armas las cuales tenían una eficacia que cualquiera envidiaría, llevándolos por el perímetro, la joven condujo al grupo hasta el interior de una enorme casa de estilo oriental, su servidumbre abrió las puertas y las cerraron apenas estuvieron todos en el interior.

-Disculpa que llegáramos de esta manera, pero necesitamos de tu…ah…

La joven le dio un fuerte abrazo a la otra quien quedo sorprendida por ese hecho, de igual manera que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Kagome…

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres tú? ¿Verdad? ¿Kagome?

-Ah…yo…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres tú! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estas viva!

-¿Ah?

-(Rivaille) Lamento interrumpir, pero no creo que ella sea precisamente la persona que tú piensas.

-No puedo equivocarme, esa vestimenta, ese cabello, esos ojos, eres tu Kagome.

-Yo…yo…

-(Astrid) Bueno, lo es, pero no es la que tú debes conocer.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Quiénes son todos estos?

-(Jean) Tenemos nombres, no somos simplemente estos.

-Escucha Sango, lo lamento, pero no soy la Kagome que piensas.

-Claro que lo eres, te recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo todo antes de que este mundo se volviera todo lo que es ahora.

-¿Qué?

-(Armin) Espera un momento, ¿Recuerdas tu vida previa? ¿Tu verdadera vida?

-Claro que sí, sé que hay algo extraño en este mundo, que no es el verdadero al que pertenecemos. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una señal de esperanza y tras pensar que nunca la habría, finalmente está aquí, estas de regreso. Volviste de la muerte.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-(Eren) Espera un momento, ¿De que estas hablas? Nadie ha muerto aquí.

-Claro que sí. Kagome, antes de que Naraku tomara el control de este reino, tu e Inuyasha eran los gobernantes, pero él los derroco y posteriormente te decapito públicamente.

-¡¿Qué me hicieron que?! Ah…

-(Kaito) Cuidado Kagome, no puedes desmayarte ahora.

-Cuando desperté en este mundo y vi que eso sucedió, sentí que enloquecía de ira, pero no pude hacer nada para remediarlo, por más que busque no encontré ninguna manera de revertir lo ocurrido o algo que explicara porque terminamos en este extraño mundo. Pero eso ya no importa, estas aquí y estas viva, significa que podremos derrocar a Naraku.

-Yo…yo…

-(Rivaille) Escucha muchacha, lamento decírtelo pero esta chica no es la amiga que has perdido. Si en verdad recuerdas tu vida previa a este mundo demente, entonces te informare que la mayoría de nosotros provenimos de un sitio mucho más alejado del que puedes imaginar.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla este sujeto, Kagome?

-Es un tanto difícil de explicar…

-Venimos de otra realidad, otro universo en palabras simples.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que es una manera de abreviarlo.

-¿Otro universo? Eso no es posible. Algo como eso no existe.

-(Eren) Lamento decirte pero es la verdad, sin contar a Riven, Astrid e Izuku, el resto venimos de otra realidad, la cual se ha visto afectada por algo que sucede en este universo.

-(Marco) Por cierto chica, ¿Cómo es que puedes recordar? ¿Usaron algún hechizo de protección o algo por el estilo?

-En absoluto, no utilice nada, solo recuerdo y ya.

-No entiendo como eso es posible.

-(Armin) Supongo que pese al gran poder que mezclo las dimensiones, no pudo borrar en su totalidad las memorias de todos los habitantes de estas, por lo tanto en teoría es factible que hayan quedado personas con sus memorias intactas. Pero si es así debe ser algo peor que olvidar, encontrarse en una realidad tan cambiada y sin verdadera explicación…bastaría para volver loco a cualquiera.

-(Mikasa) Eso sería algo interesante para investigar en otra ocasión, pero hay un motivo diferente por el que vinimos hasta aquí. Kagome, por favor díselo.

-Oh cierto, casi lo olvido. Escucha Sango, sé que todo esto puede parecer un disparate, pero si nos ayudas ahora, encontraremos una manera de revertir todo esto y hacer que las cosas regresen a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dices?

-Hemos estado viajando por meses buscando unas figuras de Axrex dibujadas en paredes, muros, cuevas y demás, es muy específica lleva consigo un collar en la mano. Nuestra investigación indica que la de este reino debe localizarse por aquí, en la capital, pero necesitamos ayuda para encontrarla, ¿La has visto? ¿Has escuchado sobre algo como eso en alguna parte?

-Nunca he prestado mucha atención a nada referente a Axrex, pero ahora que mencionan eso, creo que una vez supe de algo como…

-¡ES EL MEDIO-DEMONIO!

-(Rivaille) ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Un grito de alerta seguido de muchos otros capto la atención de todos, al salir de la casa observaron un gran pánico entre las personas, las campanas en lo alto eran sonadas denotando la alerta, fuera del campo de exterminadores también se oía a gran número de personas en pánico huyendo aterrorizadas. Toda esa situación bastaba para poner nervioso a cualquier, inclusive a la chica que sabía lo que significaba el grito dado por uno de sus hombres.

-¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Deben huir de inmediato!

-(Eren) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-(Riven) (Probablemente sea…).

Una figura salto alto en lo aire y aterrizo en la parte superior del muro de exterminadores, fue entonces que todos le vieron, vestimenta roja, cabellera blanca, una gran espada y un par de llamativas orejas caninas sobre su cabeza. Kagome de inmediato reconoció a la persona y sintió temor al ver su expresión furiosa y maligna tan marcada.

-Inuyasha…

-Los encontré.

En el palacio real Naraku se encontraba siendo llevado en un carruaje por sus sirvientes, dirigiéndose al lugar donde reportaron que fue su esclavo, Kuroko se encontraba en el jardín real, llevando consigo un objeto en sus manos el cual cubría con un pequeño mantel negro mientras sonreía, sus ojos brillaron de color blanco y se comunicó con su aliado.

-Hey Bakugo.

-¡Agg! ¡Deja de comunicarte de ese modo maldita sea! ¡Es horrible oír tu voz de manera repentina!

-Lamento la incomodidad, pero pensé que te gustaría saber que nuestros enemigos ya han sido localizados y que el esclavo de Naraku ya te lleva ventaja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Si alguien acabara con ese montón de bastardos seré yo! ¡Yo soy quien los asesinara! ¡¿Dónde demonios se encuentran?!

Continuara…

 **Me estoy tardando mucho con las actualizaciones lo lamento, pero ser un adulto, trabajar y tener responsabilidades es una verdadera tortura DX Bien queridos lectores eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero pronto tengamos la continuación y averigüemos lo que sucederá en el reino antiguo.**


	45. Chapter 45 Enfrentamiento Parte 1

**Estamos de regreso con el crossover más extraño que han podido leer jamás, pero algo debo estar haciendo bien ya que lo siguen leyendo jajaja Ahora si es momento de comenzar la lectura. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Capítulo 45: Enfrentamiento Parte 1**

 **En Nuestro Universo**

-POV ALEX-

-(Aún recuerdo los bellos días de gloria, esos bellos días en los que solo éramos Kile, yo y los problemas de la universidad. Y en los que el fin de semana era una oportunidad de gloria para salir a eventos sociales o quedarse todo el tiempo en el departamento viendo televisión o en la computadora. Como desearía volver a esos bellos tiempos, bellos tiempos que se vieron arruinados la noche en la que aparecieron tres tipos raros en el departamento a los que si hubiera mandado en la calle en ese momento hubiera evitado verme involucrado en toda esta situación y de estar tocando en violín escondido detrás de un arbusto ahora mismo).

-(Syrus) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Astrid) ¡Corran por sus vidas!

-(Ash) ¡Es nuestro fin!

-(Hanji) ¡¿A dónde crees que vas Moblit?!

-¡Hay que escondernos señorita Hanji!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tenemos que grabar todo esto para el registro! ¡No sueltes esa cámara por nada del mundo!

-¡Señorita Hanji!

-¡1,2, 3! ¡Aquí Hanji Zoe! ¡Nos encontramos en otra peligrosa situación en la que un enorme poder desconocido está manifestándose! ¡Nuevamente la vida de todos los presentes en este lugar está en riesgo! ¡Acompáñenos para hacer una posible entrevista mientras este caos se desata!

-(Miku) ¡SALVENSE!

-¡Señorita espere ahí por favor! ¡Vamos Moblit, hay que darle alcance!

-¡Tenemos que refugiarnos! ¡Por favor detenga esta locura!

-(Alex) (Pobre lo compadezco, pero no pienso salir de mi escondite tampoco, que bueno que deje a Kile encerrado o sino ya estaría en pánico).

-(Andrés) ¡Vuelve aquí estúpido gato! ¡Regresa!

-¡MI BEBE! ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Alguien atrape a mi bebe!

El temor y el terror se apodero de todos en la maqueta, al igual que de Diego que seguía escondiéndose detrás de unas pilas de libros. Todo en el portalero temblaba con violencia, las cosas se agitaban, los discos se agrietaban, los relojes avanzaban y retrocedían el tiempo una y otra vez, mientras Axrex continuaba emanando su poder a nuevas alturas, todo con tal de conseguir localizar al Emblematic. El todopoderoso brillaba en una incandescente luz blanca la cual crecía a cada segundo, su rostro reflejaba una expresión de dolor en todo momento, dado que nunca había llevado a tal extremo su poder. Una parte de su poder adquirió la forma de un látigo el cual se disparó estrepitosamente hacia la parte superior del portalero. Pese al potente brillo Diego alcanzo a verlo y noto como este seguía ascendiendo hasta perderse de su vista, un nuevo estruendo se escuchó esta vez proveniente de esa lejana parte superior y el rayo de luz se tensó como una cuerda.

-¡YA NO SOPORTO MAS!

El poder de Axrex estallo de su persona igual que una explosión mientras al mismo tiempo el rayo de luz bajaba velozmente. Una gran nube de humo cubrió todo en el lugar, asustando a los de la maqueta y a Diego que seguía manteniéndose oculto. Cuando el humo se despejaba noto a Axrex el cual estaba desplomado en el suelo.

-¡Axrex! ¡Amigo!

-Ah… ¿Qué…que…sucedió?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Hola?...

-¿Qué?

 **En el Otro Universo:**

En la capital de Reino Antiguo un terrible enfrentamiento estaba por desarrollarse, mientras en algunas partes el temor ya era palpable, en otras las cosas continuaban de manera habitual. El carruaje de Naraku continuaba avanzando sin mayores dificultades en dirección al punto que Inuyasha había tomado. El gobernante viajaba solo en el interior y mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba en el caos que se aproximaba.

-Todo esto es realmente favorable, aquellas amenazas que últimamente han puesto de cabeza el gobierno de Axrex se encuentran aquí. Gracias a Bakugo y Shadow ahora podre eliminarlas utilizando a Inuyasha, de paso ellos acabaran con él y conociendo a Bakugo no podrá evitar involucrarse en la batalla, por lo que terminara pereciendo en el conflicto también. Tal vez solo deba encargarme de acabar con Shadow posteriormente, pero no representa una amenaza como ellos. Sea cual sea el resultado, yo saldré victorioso de esta situación y cuando termine el conflicto reuniré los escombros para saber que hacían esos chicos, si era algo para acabar con Axrex, entonces pienso continuar la investigación por mi cuenta.

El carruaje continuaba avanzando entre las calles y Naraku al asomarse por la ventana observo una estatua de Axrex en una pequeña plaza. Concentro un poco de su poder en la palma de su mano izquierda y después lo disparo a esta haciéndola estallar, asustando a muchos de los transeúntes.

-Muy pronto, todo este mundo estará bajo mi control y tu Axrex, serás solo historia.

Las personas se acercaron al lugar con algo de curiosidad respecto a lo sucedido, sin percatarse que por sobre ellos pasaba velozmente la silueta de un gran dragón.

-¡Deprisa Kirishima! ¡Date Prisa! ¡Quiero acabar con mis propias manos con esos sujetos! ¡Vuela más rápido reptil! ¡Ya voy tras de ti Deku!

Las dos amenazas se encontraban en camino, mientras que la más inmediata, Inuyasha ya se encontraba enfrente de todo el equipo. Con un rostro temible y portando una gran espada, miraba con sed de sangre a aquellos que le encomendaron asesinar. Para estos la situación no podía ser más precaria, no solo estaban ante un temible enemigo, sino que no portaban ningún arma, lo cual los dejaba en una severa desventaja.

-Los encontré.

-(Jean) Maldita sea, ¿Qué hacemos?

-(Eren) Enfrentare a ese tipo, ya lo hice anteriormente.

-(Rivaille) No harás tal cosa Eren.

-¿Heichou?

-Podrías enfrentarlo, pero en nuestra situación no habrá tiempo para que nos pongamos a salvo, por no decir que atraerás aún más al resto de nuestros enemigos. No dudo que ya vengan en camino, especialmente Bakugo.

-¿Entonces que sugiere que haga? No podemos solo quedarnos aquí.

-(Sango) Yo le hare frente.

-¿Qué?

-Yo y otros exterminadores le retendremos aquí, les conseguiremos todo el tiempo posible para que escapen y se dirigían a otro sitio donde puedan armarse y entablar batalla sin poner en riesgo a demasiada gente.

-(Kagome) Pero Sango…

-No hay de qué preocuparse, estaré bien.

-(Armin) ¿Exactamente cómo piensan hacerle frente?

-Ya lo verán, por lo pronto apúrense y vayan a la salida, no se cuanto podamos retenerlo en este lugar.

-(Rivaille) Ya escucharon a la chica, hay que retirarnos. ¡Andando!

Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la única salida del área de exterminadores, Inuyasha al ver eso comenzó a apuntar su espada cuando de pronto un gigantesco boomerang fue velozmente a él haciendo que tuviera que saltar en el aire para esquivar por muy poco el ataque, este dio un giro regresando hasta su dueña y cuando su enemigo aterrizo varios exterminadores más comenzaron a rodearle, cada uno portando sus armas preparándose para la batalla.

-Tsk, que molesta.

-No te permitiremos seguir a esos chicos.

-Eso creen ustedes.

-No pienses que podrás vencernos fácilmente.

-Ni ustedes que podrán retenerme por mucho.

Los hombres se abalanzaron contra su enemigo el cual solo dio una sonrisa malvada al pensar como acabaría con ellos. Fuera de ese lugar, corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad, el grupo continuaba intentando alejarse a toda prisa del conflicto, en dirección al dirigible donde se encontraban todas sus armas y equipos disponibles.

-¡No se detengan! ¡Sigan avanzando!

-(Izuku) ¡Estoy cansándome!

-¡No importa! ¡Sigan corriendo!

-Heichou, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

-En cuanto nos armemos, saldremos de inmediato a la batalla. Con algo de suerte estaremos listos para pelear cuando Inuyasha nos de alcance.

-(Mikasa) ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que podrá encontrarnos? Nadie importante sabe de nuestra ubicación.

-Hay algo raro en ese sujeto, según recuerdo no es del todo humano. ¿No es cierto, Kagome?

-Exacto, Inuyasha es un medio demonio y por lo tanto con sus sentidos como el olfato podrá darnos pista en poco tiempo. Y hacia donde él se dirigía, Bakugo le seguirá.

-(Kristoff) ¡¿Y si esos dos llegan juntos?! ¡¿Qué haremos entonces?! ¡¿Cuál es el plan para esa situación?!

-(Rivaille) Un paso a la vez, ahora no tiene caso armar un plan extenso si ni siquiera hemos logrado nuestro primer paso. ¡Sigan corriendo! ¡No se retrasen! ¡Debemos apurarnos a llegar al dirigible, antes de que ellos sepan nuestro escondite!

-(Oh…pero uno de ellos si lo sabe. Riven ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?).

Kristoff volteo a ver brevemente al chico el cual se miraba asustado por la situación del momento, tal vez ni siquiera pensaba en Kuroko en ese momento, pero el rubio sabía que habían hecho una especie de trato y que por tanto debía vigilarlo. Hasta no estar seguro de que fuera a hacer algo, guardaría silencio para darle el beneficio de la duda. Todos continuaron alejándose de la zona media ingresando por fin al arco menos favorecido de la ciudad, pero aún quedaba un buen tramo de camino por delante antes de llegar a su aeronave. Casi al mismo tiempo en la zona de exterminadores, Sango se encontraba enfrentándose directamente a Inuyasha, en un combate de alto riesgo uno a uno, a su alrededor la zona era un completo desastre, las edificaciones estaban dañadas, sus compañeros habían caído y se encontraban dispersos mientras eran socorridos por otros. La joven le hacía frente con su boomerang mientras el chocaba con ella usando su sable, ambos intentando empujar al contrario y teniendo un mirada feroz a su oponente.

-¡Ya ríndete Sango!

-¡No lo hare! ¡No dejare que sigas adelante!

-¡No puedes detenerme y tú lo sabes!

-¡Pero puedo retenerte todo lo que sea necesario!

-¡Déjate de Bromas!

En un rápido movimiento pateo a la chica alejándola de él y este derrapo en el suelo antes de detenerse y reincorporarse lista para continuar la pelea.

-No puedes vencerme, así que deja de entrometerte en mi camino. ¡Ya para de pelear conmigo!

-Tú eres el que debe parar. Inuyasha.

-¿Y porque me detendría?

-Porque este no eres tú, tú no eres de este modo, eres un gobernante benévolo, que siempre ve por otros antes que por sí mismo, no eres este monstruo hambriento de destrucción que ahora está frente a mí.

-Ha, tú no me conoces

-Claro que te conozco. Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees, no creerías hasta qué punto. Tienes que dejar de servir a Naraku y ayudarnos a nosotros.

-Estás perdiendo la razón.

-Claro que no, estoy más razonable que nunca. Inuyasha, si nos ayudas, todo podría cambiar, no solo sobre recuperar el control de este reino, sino de regresar las cosas a la normalidad, a su verdadera normalidad, una donde nadie esté bajo el yugo de Axrex. Una realidad donde Kagome nunca haya sido asesinada.

-…Kagome… asesinada…

-Por favor, detente ya y únetenos. Podemos solucionar todo, solo confía en mí.

El chico había dejado su posición defensiva y la joven comenzó a acercársele, ella sabía que estaba logrando hacer una conexión con él, por lo que si utilizaba las palabras correctas conseguiría hacerle cambiar.

-Inuyasha, juntos revertiremos todo esto. Ayúdame, ayuda a esos chicos y te estarás ayudando a ti mismo.

-…Sango…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces escoria?!

Los dos voltearon al cielo y vieron a Bakugo el cual se había lanzado desde su dragón cayendo velozmente a ellos, el chico disparo explosiones de sus manos las cuales Inuyasha esquivo sin problemas, mas Sango no alcanzo a protegerse a tiempo y termino recibiendo el ataque, la joven salió disparada de entre el humo hasta estrellarse contra un árbol quedando inconsciente en el lugar, su joven hermano se apresuró en rescatarla y alejarla del enemigo. Entre el humo la figura de Inuyasha comenzó a vislumbrarse y su "aliado" se acercó furiosamente a él.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo Bastardo?! ¡Perdiendo el tiempo con una basura como ella mientras nuestros verdaderos objetivos se escapan!

-Tsk, solo…

-¡Cállate no me interesa escucharlo! ¡Ahora date prisa y ayúdame a localizar a esos sujetos! ¡Quiero eliminarlos por mis propias manos!

-¡Tu no me dar órdenes, rubio!

-¡¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo?! ¡Tú debes obedecerme como a tu señor!

-¡Ya cállate maldito odioso! ¡Eres verdaderamente molesto!

-¡Ah, quieres pelear verdad! ¡Muy bien! ¡Una vez que terminemos con esas basuras tu y yo tendremos nuestra propia batalla! ¡Y entonces aprenderás que debes respetarme!

-¡Tu serás el que aprenda a respetar!

-¡Ya deja de buscarme pelea en este momento! ¡Ahora date prisa y localiza a la escoria que ya debe estar muy lejos por tu culpa!

-¡Una vez que termine con ellos, tu serás el siguiente!

-¡Si lo que digas! ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Baja la cabeza ahora Kirishima! ¡Déjame subir reptil inepto!

-(Ya me encargare de ti luego, bien ahora a localizar a esos sujetos. Hay un aroma algo extraño en el aire, sin duda debe ser el rastro, pero uno de esos aromas es extrañamente familiar, bah, ya descubriré que es, lo único que importa, es que ya los tengo localizados). ¡Voy tras de ustedes malditos!

-¡Alto ahí fenómeno! ¡Kirishima alza el vuelo! ¡Tenemos que seguirle de cerca!

El dragón se elevó en el aire siguiendo al medio demonio mientras su amo continuaba insultándole y gritando insultos al aire. Bakugo no permitiría que huyeran, no estando tan cerca en esta ocasión, pues era su oportunidad para eliminarles. Entre tanto, Eren y sus amigos habían logrado con gran esfuerzo dejar el área desfavorecida para pasar a los campos de cultivos estando ahora a ya no mucha distancia del dirigible y de sus armas.

-(Astrid) ¡Ya hemos llegado más lejos de lo esperado! ¡Pero dudo que ellos tarden en darnos alcance! ¡Hay que escondernos!

-(Armin) ¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡Ellos nos encontraran!

-(Eren) ¡Ya estamos en un área menos poblada! ¡Puedo pelear uno a uno contra ellos dos!

-(Rivaille) Sigue siendo riesgoso, ¡Kaito! ¡Transfórmate y llévate a Naruto y Armin! ¡Consigan las armas que puedan!

-¡Como usted ordene! -(Latíos)- ¡Hola!

-¡Hay no por favor!

(Naruto) ¡Cállate Armin! ¡Es de vida o muerte esto!

Latíos sujeto a Armin con sus manos y llevo a Naruto en su espalda, volando velozmente, cruzando los campos y adentrándose en el bosque.

-¡Heichou! ¡¿Cree que regresen a tiempo?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Hay que procurar estar lo más cerca posible! ¡No se detengan!

Cada segundo parecía eterno, era como si su meta sencillamente estuviera en un punto imposible de alcance. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y entonces algo cayó estrepitosamente frente suyo bloqueándolos, el polvo se dispersó mostrando a Inuyasha, un grito de Izuku los hizo voltear y observaron a Bakugo y su dragón en el aire acercándose rápidamente.

-(Eren) Demonios.

-(Riven) ¿Qué hacemos?

-(Rivaille) No se dejen dominar por el miedo. Ni eso gusto les den.

-(Bakugo) ¡Ni se te ocurra atacarlos Inuyasha! ¡Ellos son míos!

-(Inuyasha) ¡Lastima pues no pienso darte ese gusto! ¡Hasta aquí llegaron ustedes! ¡VIENTO CORTANT- ¡AAAAAAA!

-(Naruto) ¡A que no te esperabas ese golpe maldito!

En un rápido movimiento el joven ninja consiguió asestarle un potente golpe en el rostro a su oponente lanzándole lejos y bloqueando su ataque. Gracias al ataque sorpresa, Bakugo se distrajo y no noto que por otra dirección Latíos venía a toda velocidad, cuando se percató, este embistió directo a Kirishima haciéndole perder el control. Mientras la bestia se desplomaba hacia los campos acuáticos, su amo en el aire utilizaba sus explosiones para dirigirse a tierra con seguridad, el otro rápidamente fue donde sus compañeros, mientras Naruto y Armin llegaban portando las armas de todo el equipo.

-(Astrid) ¡Por fin mi hacha!

-(Kristoff) ¡Y las mías!

-(Rivaille) Bien hecho muchachos.

-(Naruto) Ha, es talento natural.

-(Latíos) Todo fue idea de Armin. –(Kaito)- Ah, bien ahora ocupo mi espada samurái. ¡Listo!

-(Eren) Menos mal, gracias a ustedes evitamos un desastre.

-(Jean) Espera, ¿Y los equipos de maniobras? Solo trajiste las cuchillas.

-(Armin) No los hemos traído, estando en un espacio abierto como este solo sería un obstáculo y peso extra, tendremos que defendernos solo con lo que tenemos.

-(Mikasa) Sera difícil, mas no imposible.

-(Marco) No importa, aún tenemos armas de largo alcance, como mi ballesta.

-(Kagome) Y mi arco y flechas.

-(Izuku) Desearía tener algo como eso y no solo mi espada.

-(Eren) Riven, date prisa, toma una chuchilla y prepárate.

-Ah, claro padre, como tú digas.

-(Rivaille) No bajen la guardia, nuestros enemigos siguen aquí.

Justo como lo dijo Rivaille, Inuyasha estaba levantándose, Bakugo estaba caminando directo a ellos y Kirishima estaba poniéndose de pie en medio del estanque de plantación de arroz.

-(Rivaille) Parece que estamos rodeados.

-(Jean) ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

-Dividir y conquistar. Para empezar eliminemos la mayor amenaza, esa bestia salvaje.

-(Marco) Se llama Bakugo.

-Estaba hablando del dragón. Eren, ve directo a él, te harás cargo.

-Como ordenes Heichou.

El joven entendió a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer, se separó de sus amigos yendo directo hacia la gran bestia. Los otros dos oponentes se preparaban para lanzar sus ataques, cuando el castaño quien ya estaba cerca de Kirishima se mordió su mano, causando la caída de un poderoso rayo el cual levanto tierra y polvo, gracias al viento generado el humo cubrió todo mientras el titán se elevaba y atacaba directamente al dragón que fue tomado por sorpresa. Antes de poder defenderse Eren lo impacto, tumbándolo sobre su espalda y sujetándolo fuertemente con el fin de inmovilizarlo. La bestia rugió de dolor captando la atención de su amo que olvido momentáneamente a los otros.

-¡KIRISHIMA!

-(Rivaille) ¡No te olvides de nosotros!

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad salió de entre el humo atacando directamente a su enemigo, este esquivo el ataque por muy poca distancia, viéndose forzado a esquivar los ataques de Rivaille. Su situación empeoro cuando, Jean, Mikasa y Armin aparecieron también, aprovechando el humo para atacar y esconderse, alternándose entre todos con el fin de intentar asestar un golpe directo a Bakugo.

-¡Malditas escorias! ¡Ya dejen de molestarme! ¡Agth!

-(Mikasa) ¡Y tu deja de pensar que tienes el control!

-¡Eres un perra desgraciada! ¡Pagaras por el corte que me hiciste en la mejilla!

-Intenta atraparme antes.

-¡Vuelve! ¡No te escondas miserable! ¡Ag! ¡Ustedes dos!

-(Armin) No te dejaremos escapar.

-(Jean) Estas a nuestra merced Bakugo.

-¡Ya verán cuando los tenga en mis manos!

-¡Atrás ahora amigo!

-¡No se escondan, par de escorias! ¡Dejen que los acabe! ¡AAAAAAAA!

-(Rivaille) Creo que no entiendes que estas en desventaja.

Nuevamente en mayor estaba en lo correcto, por si el humo no fuera suficiente, la gran capa roja de Bakugo ahora actuaba en su contra, cubriendo su retaguardia e imposibilitando que viera a sus adversarios, dándoles más oportunidades para atacarlo, pero en última instancia también volvía difícil un ataque desde atrás, ya que no permitía un golpe directo al chico.

-¡Ya verán montón de animales! ¡Les hare explotar la cabeza!

Antes de que volvieran a atacarle, comenzó a disparar sus explosiones de manera frenética a su alrededor, por tal acto Rivaille y los otros tuvieron que retroceder, escondiéndose entre todo el humo el cual solo aumentaba gracias al ataque de Bakugo quien seguía disparando sin darse cuenta que les facilitaba más la huida y escondite.

-¡Tomen esto montón de basuras! ¡Los Kyojinladianos solo son ratas que deben morir! ¡No deberían ni estar en este mundo! ¡Pero descuiden, yo los mandare directo al infierno!

Mientras el disparaba, Inuyasha se encontraba caminando entre el humo y polvo llevando consigo su arma, si bien no podía visualizar a sus oponentes, contaba con otros medios para localizarlos.

-Ni piensen que podrán acercárseme tan fácilmente, puedo oír mucho mejor de lo que pudieran imaginar, sabré perfectamente cuando intenten acercarse. Entonces, ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Piensan mantenerse ocultos entre el humo para siempre?

Un pequeño crujido capto su atención, elevo su mano y detuvo una flecha antes de que lograra asestar el golpe, al voltear noto a Marco quien de inmediato volvió a esconderse entre el humo.

-Ha, los ataques a larga distancia tampoco funcionaran. Puedo percibir hasta el más mínimo ruido, incluido el del mecanismo de la ballesta.

Otra flecha venida de otra dirección fue nuevamente detenida, pero la diferencia es que esta estaba rodeada de un aura sagrada y un aroma familiar para el medio demonio. En esta ocasión no alcanzo a visualizar a la persona que le ataco, pero decidió que no perdería más tiempo jugando a las escondidas, debía acabar con todos, para después encargarse de Eren y apoyar a Bakugo.

-Bien, lastima por todos ustedes. Pero la fiesta termino. –alzando su poderosa espada comenzó a acumular un poder con ella y después apunto directo frente suyo lanzando su ataque- ¡Viento Cortante!

El ataque no estaba precisamente dirigido a nadie, pero cumplía con el objetivo de Inuyasha, despejar por completo la zona para así dejar sin escondite posible a sus contrincantes. La fuerte ráfaga de viento basto para despejar por completo el terreno en unos segundos, además de dejar destrucción en la zona directa del ataque. Bakugo finalmente tuvo a la vista a sus cuatro contrincantes, pero se percató de una peligrosa situación para su aliado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Detrás de ti!

Antes de voltear Inuyasha recibió un ataque directo en la espalda, las hachas de Kristoff y Astrid se encajaron en su cuerpo provocando un gran sangrado. El dolor fue palpable en su rostro, que fuera resistente no significaba que no sufriera por los ataques. Mientras caía de rodillas, el dúo volvió a repetir el ataque consiguiendo que cayera por completo al suelo, para luego retirar sus armas y correr en dirección opuesta.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que ponernos a salvo!

-(Astrid) Parece que no eras tan poderoso como creíamos.

-Tsk, malnacidos. ¡Ya verán!

-(Mikasa) ¡Aléjense de ese sujeto!

-(Bakugo) ¡No te preocupes por ellos! ¡Preocúpate más por ti misma!

Una potente explosión fue lanzada hacia la chica quien fue salvada en el último segundo por su novio, evitando que recibieran el ataque de manera directa.

-Ah, pero que ternura. ¡Me hacen querer vomitar!

-(Rivaille) ¡No nos tomes a la ligera!

-¡Ni ustedes a mí, montón de escorias!

Sin cubierta para ocultarse, ahora el equipo se encontraba en una posición más desfavorable, su única opción era atacar directamente a Bakugo, esquivando por poco sus ataques, cubriéndose y alternándose constantemente, de tal manera que buscaban agotarlo físicamente, sino de asestarle un ataque directo con las cuchillas lo cual era ahora más difícil. Por otra parte Inuyasha se encontraba ya de pie y vio en dirección a sus dos atacantes los cuales huían a través de un pequeño camino de tierra entre los estanques, dio un gruñido para luego ir corriendo tras ellos. Si bien podía acabarlos con un ataque de su espada, prefería cortarles el mismo la cabeza.

-¡Me las pagaran, desgraciados malnacidos!

-¡Corre Astrid! ¡No pares de correr!

-¡No tengo intención alguna de hacerlo!

Inuyasha continuaba acercándose al dúo acortando la distancia a cada paso, cuando los tuvo al alcance dio un salto para atraparles y justo entonces recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo por parte de una flecha.

-(Marco) ¡Ya está! ¡Ataquen ahora!

Saliendo de los cultivos aparecieron Naruto con mucho de sus clones los cuales atacaron directo en el aire a Inuyasha, llevándolo a tierra donde continuaron su ataque, de entre los cultivos aparecieron Kaito e Izuku también que se acercaron con sus espadas dispuestos a enfrentarle y darles tiempo a sus camaradas de retirarse y hacer otro plan.

-(Kagome) ¡Deprisa! ¡Kristoff! ¡Astrid! Síganme, nos pondré a salvo.

-(Marco) ¡Reténganlo todo lo que puedan!

-(Naruto) ¡Nos encargaremos de el! ¡No se preocupen!

-(Kaito) ¡Recuerda amiguito! ¡No te contengas en absoluto!

-(Izuku) ¡Como digas! ¡Vamos Riven, ataquemos! ¿Ah? ¿Riven?

Midoriya se percató de que Riven no estaba con el cómo hasta hacia hace unos momentos, de hecho tampoco se encontraba a la vista era como si el chico hubiese desaparecido por completo.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!

-¡AAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Eren y Kirishima continuaban en su propio combate, con el titán sujetando las mandíbulas del dragón en todo momento, evitando de esa manera que pudiera usar su disparo de fuego que sería más peligroso, que sus garras y mordidas. Por todo el enfrentamiento de titanes, los pobladores de las áreas cercanas habían salido huyendo despavoridos en dirección a zonas más pobladas en busca de seguridad, lo cual fue perfecto para Riven, quien se encontraba escondido en el interior de una pequeña choza observando toda la batalla.

-Esto está mal, no podrán hacerles frente por demasiado tiempo. ¡Agth! ¡Kuroko! ¡¿Por qué diablos no te comunicas?!

-¿Me llamabas?

-Ah, puedo escucharte. Menos mal ¿Dónde estás?

-Me estoy aproximando, estoy cruzando el arco desfavorecido de la ciudad, lo cual no es tan fácil gracias a todas las personas huyendo en pánico en dirección contraria.

-Eso no me importa. ¡Todo se salió de control! ¡Tenemos una batalla de tres frentes en este momento!

-Estoy consciente de ello. Pero no debes presionarte, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Tengo confianza en que así será. Además de que te daré una última ayuda y gracias a ella, tú me entregaras después a las personas que quiero. Escucha con atención, ya que de esta manera podrán vencer al dragón.

Riven escucho el plan de Kuroko y una vez terminado salió corriendo de su escondite. La batalla entre el titán y el dragón continuaba, un conflicto físico donde se infringían toda clase de heridas, pero en el que de alguna manera, Eren continuaba evitando que usara el aliento de fuego. Sin embargo la buena suerte del titán por fin acabo cuando Kirishima en un rápido movimiento, utilizo su cola para golpear en la cara al titán, quien aflojo su agarre permitiéndole empujarle lejos de el con sus patas. Eren se estrelló contra el suelo destruyendo los campos y algunas chozas en el camino, su ponente en cambio se acercaba con las fauces abiertas y dejando salir humo negro de ellas, prueba de que estaba por hacer uso de su habilidad más temible.

-(¡Maldición!).

-¡EREN!

-¡No te olvides de mí Rivaille! ¡No pienses en otros cuando tu estas peleando!

Antes de que el titán pudiera incorporarse, el dragón se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, abrió sus fauces y acto seguido dejo salir una poderosa ráfaga de fuego la cual empujo nuevamente al titán contra la tierra, recibiendo el ataque directamente en la zona del cuerpo. Tanto el pecho como el abdomen comenzaron a abrasarse inmediatamente y el poderoso titán atacante comenzaba a lanzar alaridos de dolor.

-(¡No! ¡Agth! ¡Esto es justo lo que temía!).

-(Mikasa) ¡Eren!

-(Bakugo) ¡Bien hecho Kirishima! ¡Acaba con esa escoria! ¡Iré apenas termine con estos idiotas!

El dragón continuaba atacando a Eren el cual continuaba en el suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse para un contra ataque. Riven corría a través del campo observando como Eren se encontraba en una situación muy peligrosa, el olor de la carne quemándose era tan fuerte que lo alcanzaba pese a la distancia. No tenía otra elección, debía apurarse en hacer lo que Kuroko dijo, no solo para recuperar a sus padres, sino para salvar a Eren también.

Inuyasha se encontraba atacando a los clones de Naruto y también enfrentaba a Kaito e Izuku a la vez, los clones eran destruidos pero el gran numero continuaba dándole ventaja, los ataques sucesivos impedían que pudiera utilizar su arma, ya que no le daban suficiente espacio para maniobrar.

-¡Ya me están cansando malditos!

-(Kaito) ¡Nuestra pelea no era contigo! ¡Pero pelearemos si tenemos que hacerlo!

-¡Maldito Musicloid! ¡Voy a desmembrarte!

-(Naruto) ¡Nada de eso, maldito perro! ¡Atácalo Izuku!

-(Izuku) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-No me hagas reír niño –dijo deteniendo su brazo e impidiendo que le atacara con la espada- No eres bueno para la pelea ¡Mejor sal volando de aquí!

Inuyasha alzo a Izuku y lo mando por los aires mientras este gritaba y se estrellaba contra la tierra. Kaito y el verdadero Naruto fueron por el mientras los clones continuaban haciéndose cargo del enemigo.

-¡Chico! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡Ag! Creo que me trague algo de tierra.

-(Naruto) ¡Da lo mismo! ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que seguir enfrentándole!

-¡¿Cuándo volverán los demás?!

-(Kaito) ¡Intentan preparar el dirigible para un escape de emergencia! No sé cuándo vayan a regresar.

-¡Esto es muy peligroso! ¡Deberíamos huir mientras los clones se encargan!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Además mis clones no son eternos!

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO! ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

-(Kaito) ¡Abajo, ahora!

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento destructivo arraso con el lugar, acabando a los clones de Naruto y forzando a los tres a acostarse ene l suelo, sujetándose lo mejor posible mientras la ráfaga arrasaba con todo. Una vez el ataque ceso, elevaron la cabeza comprobando que ni un solo clon quedaba para enfrentarlo, por lo que solo quedaban ellos tres para hacerlo.

-Es suficiente de juegos, basta de copias, vamos a pelear directamente.

-¡Maldición!

-No se asusten niños, aun podemos pelear.

-¿Y si mejor te transformas para que huyamos de aquí?

-Ya deja de pensar en cómo escapar Izuku, no podemos huir de los problemas siempre. En ocasiones es mejor hacerles frente.

-Como dijo Kaito, aun somos tres contra uno, podemos ganar.

-¡Pero nosotros tres no podremos ganarle!

-Escuchen al chico, es el más cuerdo de ustedes. Me facilitarían las cosas si se quedaran quietos a la hora de eliminarlos.

-¡Agth! ¡Estamos perdidos!

-Bien dicho. Ahora es momento de que mueran. ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

El ataque salió disparado directo hacia los tres y en el último instante, Kaito sujeto a los otros dos lanzándolos al lado evitando que fueran alcanzados pero recibiendo el ataque directo, hecho que lo hizo salir volando por los aires.

-¡Oh Diablos!

-¡Amigo! ¡Kaito!

El chico salía disparado por los aires ante la vista no solo de los otros dos, sino de los demás en los distintos puntos. Parecía inconsciente hasta que un familiar brillo se produjo a su alrededor, mostrando luego a otra persona la cual regreso volando velozmente e impactando a Inuyasha quien retrocedió dejando un profundo surco en el suelo.

-Tómalo como mi venganza.

-¡Latíos!

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿Oh Kaito está bien?!

-Algo lastimado pero se repondrá, es por eso que salí para reemplazarlo.

-(Riven) ¡Muchachos!

-¿Riven?

-¡¿Dónde estabas inútil?! ¡Desapareciste justo cuando debíamos atacar todos!

-Lo siento Naruto, en el momento el pánico se apodero de mí. Pero es no importa, tenemos que ayudar a mi papa Eren a salir de ese aprieto con el dragón.

-Por si no lo notaste, tenemos que pelear contra Inuyasha también.

-¡Bien dicho mocoso! ¡Deben enfrentarme antes de pensar en ayudar a alguien! ¡Agth! ¿Pero qué?

Tres flechas se incrustaron consecutivamente en el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha, haciéndolo voltear y ver el dirigible aproximándose con los chicos en la cubierta.

-(Marco) ¡Le di! ¡Logre darle!

-Desgraciados.

-(Kristoff) ¿¡Estas segura de que es buena idea Kagome!?

-Claro que sí, prepárense para el impacto.

-(Inuyasha) ¿Qué están haciendo esos tipos?

-(Latíos) Retrocedan, está bajando en picada. Esa loca va a estrellarse contra él.

-(Izuku) ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Esa nave es mía! ¡Yo la hice!

-(Riven) ¡Olvídalo y huyamos ahora!

Contrario a ellos Inuyasha se quedó de frente y mientras el dirigible se aproximaba, el soltó su espada y solo con sus manos resistió el embate de la aeronave pese a que la fuerza de esta hacia que comenzara a hundirse en el terreno mientras retrocedía.

-(Astrid) Esto no está saliendo como lo planeado.

-¿Piensan que una simple nave tan espantosa podría aplastarme? ¡Pues se equivocan estúpidos!

Con gran fuerza consiguió girar en dirección a la derecha, empujando el dirigible el cual se estrelló de costado contra las plantaciones para por fin detenerse. Antes de que Inuyasha festejara su triunfo, los gritos de Kristoff, Astrid, y Marco se escucharon y después lo vio venir a toda velocidad portando sus armas dispuestos a atacarle.

-Vaya que son tercos. Bien, los eliminare. ¡Agth!

-(Naruto) ¡Lo tengo de las orejas chicos! ¡Ataquen!

Sin su espada, el medio demonio se encontraba en una situación desfavorable, la cual era observada por Kagome quien seguía en el dirigible, la joven sabía que tenían que frenar a Inuyasha para concentrarse en el dragón y Bakugo, por lo que una idea surco por su mente. Los otros tres chicos también notaron la situación y fue entonces que Latíos recordó que Riven estaba por decir algo.

-Se harán cargo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente para ayudar a Eren?

-Primero hay que distraer a ese dragón, rápido. No podrá seguir regenerándose por demasiado tiempo.

Los tres comenzaron a alejarse de la batalla con Inuyasha en dirección a la de Eren con Kirishima. A no mucha distancia Naraku se aproximaba y Kuroko también se encontraba ya próximo, por lo que la situación para todo el equipo, estaba a punto de volverse más desesperada.

Continuara…

 **Nos vemos en la próxima parte.**


	46. Chapter 46 Enfrentamiento Parte 2

**Nekoboy está de vuelta con la continuación del capítulo anterior. Esta vez actualizo rápido, puede ser un mal augurio XD**

 **Capítulo 46: Enfrentamiento Parte 2.**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Axrex estaba llevando sus poderes a nuevas alturas que él nunca había tenido la necesidad de alcanzar, provocando temblores en el portalero y causando temor en los supervivientes que quedaban en la maqueta.

-¡Señorita, podría darnos su opinión al respecto!

-(Miku) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Bien está ocupada! ¡Joven, permítame un momento!

-(Jaden) ¡Ahora si todos vamos a morir!

-¡De acuerdo será a la próxima! ¡Esto es un verdadero caos! ¡Oh, niño, podrías darme tu opinión!

-(Sasuke) No déjeme en paz.

-Bien, esto no está saliendo como lo planeaba.

-¡Señorita Hanji! ¡Por favor! ¡Debemos refugiarnos!

-¡Nada de eso Moblit! ¡Tenemos que tomar constancia de los hechos! ¡No habrá otra oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡Así que sigue grabando con ese aparato hasta el final!

-¡Eso me temo! ¡Que el final este próximo!

-(Alex) ¡Que alguien atrape a mi gato!

-(Anna) ¡Elsa! ¡¿Dónde te encuentras?!

-(Inuyasha) ¡Miroku, Sango! ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡¿Ya lo ve?! ¡Estamos en un grave peligro!

Una explosión seguida de una gran nube de humo hizo que todos corrieran a refugiarse al interior de los edificios. Nadie tenía idea de lo que fue ese último estallido, pero dudaban que fuera algún beneficio. Fuera de la maqueta, Diego estaba socorriendo a Axrex el cual estaba tumbado en el piso tosiendo reiteradamente, fue entonces que una voz desconocida capto la atención de ambos y comenzaron a observar una silueta a través del humo, tenue al principio pero mostrándose cada vez más hasta dejar a la vista a un chico de cabello negro y verde, con pecas en el rostro y un uniforme escolar azul.

-¿Hola?

-…

-…

-Disculpen…pero… ¿Podrían decirme en dónde estoy?

-Lo lograste Axrex. ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo encontraste!

Diego fue corriendo hasta el recién llegado dejando a su amigo detrás quien miraba con incertidumbre a este, el cual ahora tenía sus manos sostenidas por las de Diego quien le miraba animadamente.

-¡¿Eres tu verdad?! ¡Eres tú! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si existes! ¡Eres el Emblematic!

-Ah, yo…yo… ¿Qué?...

-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

-Ah, me llamo Izuku Midoriya.

-¡Pues no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí! ¡Vas a ayudarnos a resolver todo este problema!

-¿Qué? ¿Problema? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Te lo explicare en breve, pero ahora necesitamos que tú y Axre-.

-¡Quítate!

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué diablos me empujas?

-Tú, nuevo, déjame verte bien a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me dejes verte a los ojos!

-¡Hay! ¡Claro como usted diga!

-Mmmmmmm.

-(¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Qué rayos sucede? Este tipo mirándome fijamente me resulta aterrador).

-Mmmmmmm. ¡Oh! Oh vaya, que decepción.

-¿Eh?

-No eres tú.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo dices Axrex?

-No es el. Puedo sentirlo, no se trata de este chico.

-Pero tú lo trajiste hasta aquí, tiene que ser él.

-Lo que hice nunca lo había hecho antes, supongo que erramos al pensar que podría funcionar al primer intento. Lo único que conseguí en este fue traer a la persona equivocada.

-Entonces…no eres el Emblematic.

-¿Pueden decirme que es eso y donde estoy para empezar?

-¡Midoriya!

Un grito de la parte superior los hizo mirar hacia arriba y vieron a un joven de cabello bicolor blanco y rojo cayendo en picada, para después aterrizar y ponerse en frente del peliverde en una actitud defensiva.

-¡Todoroki!

-Oh, vaya, parece que sin querer traje a otra persona de tu mundo también.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?

-No tengo deseos de explicarles, que alguien más en la maqueta lo haga.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Axrex los envolvió en un humo azul y los hizo reaparecer en el interior de la maqueta, donde su aparición asusto a más de uno de los que estaban cerca.

-Ah, que terrible decepción.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿No es evidente? El primer intento fue fallido, hay que comenzar con el segundo.

-¿Ahora? ¿No deberías descansar un poco?

Un estruendo en el portalero capto la atención de todos en él, nuevamente las dimensiones encapsuladas perdían su protección y las puertas comenzaban a deshacerse mostrando el fondo negro creciente.

-¡No hay tiempo de descansar ahora! ¡Estamos contra reloj!

Acto seguido Axrex se colocó en el centro y disparo su poder hacia las diferentes dimensiones.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Los habitantes de la capital del reino antiguo se encontraban en un estado de pánico, temor e incertidumbre. Las zonas más alejadas solo escuchaban por la transmisiones sobre un terrible enfrentamiento que se estaba desarrollando en la zona de los campos, en cambio las personas que vivían cerca de esa parte estaban huyendo a las áreas más pobladas, intentando evitar quedar atrapados en el conflicto que ocurría. Por si los problemas con el gobierno de Naraku y los constantes ataques de Bakugo y su dragón no fuesen suficientes, la aparición de un titán, una de aquellas terribles bestias que habían acabado con la vidas de miles en Kyojinland bastaba para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

Pocos podían imaginar que lo que sucedía, era en verdad un conflicto cuya razón era muy distinta, pues los héroes lo que menos deseaban era involucrar a la población, sino vencer a aquellos que gobernaban y aterrorizaban el lugar. Para Eren, la situación continuaba siendo un verdadero castigo del que no lograba liberarse. Si bien el dragón paraba por momentos sus ataques de fuego, no le daba mucho más tiempo para levantarse antes de ser atacado físicamente, siendo brutalmente embestido o recibiendo profundas heridas. Por tal resultado, el cuerpo del gran titán no lograba regenerarse de manera adecuada, sino que ese proceso era interrumpido, impidiéndole así recuperarse.

Ahora se encontraba apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo mientras su cuerpo continuaba emanando vapor, señal del desgaste y la poca regeneración que recibía. Frente suyo se encontraba Kirishima, que si bien no era tan grande como el otro, seguía siendo un gran oponente y que además poseía el poder del fuego para tomar ventaja contra Eren.

-(Tsk, ese maldito, por su culpa me encuentro en apuros. Si continua con sus ataques de fuego no lograre resistir mucho más…tiene que haber otra manera de derrotarlo).

-¡Bien Hecho Kirishima! ¡Acaba ya con ese maldito y después ven acá, reptil inútil!

-(No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que ese animal es tan leal a Bakugo? Lo trata de la peor forma y siempre lo insulta).

-¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Parece que no importa, sigue acatando sus órdenes sin importar que. Tsk, mis piernas están más endebles, mis brazos muy lastimados, necesito un poco de tiempo para volver a enfrentarlo plenamente).

-¡Oye! ¡Por aquí! ¡Enorme Animal!

-(¿Ah? ¡Riven!).

-¡¿Por qué no me persigues?! ¡Ven tras de mi maldita bestia!

-GRRRRRRRR.

-¡Mátalo Kirishima! ¡Eren está prácticamente derrotado! ¡Acaba en frente de el a las personas que ama! ¡Después lo eliminas!

-¡GGRRRAAAAAAAA!

-Oh diablos, ahora si es momento de correr.

-(¡No! ¡Agth! ¡Deja a Riven! ¡Maldición! ¡Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie! ¡¿Qué estás pensando Riven?!).

El dragón comenzó a perseguir a Riven el cual corría lo más velozmente posible entre los campos, entro dentro de los cultivos acuáticos como una medida de protección, en caso de que usara su aliento de fuego, él podría protegerse tirándose en el agua. Aun así, de poco serviría si quedaba al alcance de las mandíbulas de Kirishima. Rivaille quien seguía confrontando a Bakugo estaba consciente de el peligro en que se encontraba Riven, en un primer momento quiso ir en su auxilio pero su propio oponente le volvía imposible hacerlo, además a duras penas él y los tres chicos estaban logrando atacar a Bakugo esquivando sus explosiones en el proceso, no podía dejar a los otros tres por ir a ayudar al que se supone era su hijo, de llegar a hacerlo quedarían a merced de su enemigo, siendo seguramente derrotados, sino es que terminaban muertos.

Riven continuaba corriendo, intentando poner la mayor distancia entre él y el dragón, siendo que en realidad la distancia se estaba acordando con cada segundo que pasaba, la bestia continuaba acercándosele teniéndolo a la distancia perfecta para un disparo de fuego, más parecía preferir acabar personalmente con el chico. Estando seguro que lo había alejado lo suficiente de Eren, Riven huyo en dirección a un pequeño grupo de chozas siendo aún perseguido por el reptil quien se veía deseoso por acabar con el chico. Ya en estas, corrió a través del camino principal para en la última casa dar un giro hacia esta y continuar con un grito.

-¡AHORA!

Lo siguiente que Kirishima supo fue que era embestida violentamente por un objeto pequeño y veloz, el cual por el impulso logro derribarle aplastando unas casas en el acto, estando en el suelo elevo su cuello y cabeza buscando a su atacante, observando a Latíos en el cielo quien se elevaba poniéndose a salvo. Cuando estaba por lanzar una llamarada por la mera rabia, sintió como una espada se encajaba en unión de su ala izquierda con el lomo de su cuerpo. El dolor le hizo mirar y encontró a Izuku quien atacaba reiteradamente ese punto encajando su espada e hiriéndole en cada acto. Estaba por devorarle cuando un nuevo impacto en su cabeza le aturdió, pues Latíos regreso a toda velocidad impidiendo que dañara a su compañero.

-(Riven) ¡Bien hecho! ¡Latíos! ¡Sigue protegiéndonos! ¡Izuku! ¡Ataca directo a la articulación! ¡No podrá volar si la dañas lo suficiente!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero aún estoy muy nervioso acá arriba!

A la distancia, Bakugo se quedó perplejo por un instante, su dragón había caído en una trampa por parte de esos tres chicos y no solo eso, sino que el detestable de Midoriya estaba teniendo la osadía de atacar y herir a su sirviente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DEKU!

-(Jean) ¡Ni pienses en el!

-(Mikasa) ¡Aun debes derrotarnos a nosotros!

-¡Miserables escorias! ¡Ya me canse de perder el tiempo con ustedes! ¡Todos muéranse de una maldita vez!

Bakugo comenzó a disparar explosiones a su alrededor de manera frenética e indiscriminada, en un asalto tan constante que los cuatro Kyojinladianos tuvieron que retroceder y ponerse a salvo. El rubio estaba colérico, disparaba sin tener objetivo alguno, solo esperando destruir cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de sí. Estando seguro de que ya no eran un obstáculo, apunto sus manos al suelo posicionándolas detrás de sí y disparo reiteradamente para propulsarse y elevarse en el cielo.

-(Rivaille) ¡NOOO! ¡Se escapa!

Bakugo continuaba disparando a manera de propulsor, manteniéndose en el aire, avanzando rápidamente y yendo directo hacia donde se encontraba su dragón.

-¡Hey Maldito Deku!

-¡Agth! ¡Yo conozco esa voz!

-(Riven) ¡No te detengas! ¡Rasga sus alas ahora!

-¡Ya voy hacia ti pequeña mierda! ¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos! ¡Mejor aún! ¡Hare explotar toda tu maldita cabeza! ¡Vas a desear nunca haber nacido y menos haberme conocido!

-(Armin) ¡No podemos darle alcance!

-(Mikasa) Sigan corriendo, debemos evitar que los atrape. ¿Ah?...

-¡Vas a morir pequeño idiota! ¡Te hare volar la cabeza! ¡Preferirás lidiar con Axrex antes que conmigo! ¡Mandare tu alama directo al infierno! ¡AHORA MUER… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tan cegado estaba por su ira, que Bakugo nunca se percató de que Eren aun en su forma titán se acercaba estando ya totalmente recuperado, gracias a la distracción pudo darle un golpe perfectamente asestado a su oponente, lanzándole lejos de ellos hasta que se estrelló contra otra pequeña casa.

-(Jean) ¡Bien hecho Jaeger!

-¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Armin) Aun hay que encargarse del dragón.

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren! ¡Termina con esa bestia de inmediato!

-(No tiene que repetírmelo Heichou).

Entre el caos de casas aplastadas, Kirishima quien había visto como su amo y señor era atacado de manera brutal, comenzaba a agitarse y revolverse en un intento de liberarse de quien tenía encima. Ya no pudiendo hacer nada más, Izuku bajo rápidamente para después huir en compañía de Riven, el dragón se dio vuelta y lanzo una llamarada directo a ello siendo salvados por Latíos quien los tomo a ambos para luego elevarse, el dragón continuo disparando su fuego incandescente hasta que fue nuevamente atacado por Eren, quien al embestirlo lo dejo en el suelo y comenzó a golpear reiteradamente al animal, evitando que pudiera incorporarse o usar su fuego. Kirishima rugía desesperadamente, clamando por su amo, pero sus llamados no serían escuchados, rápidamente comenzó a perder toda oportunidad contra el titán atacante, sus desesperados intentos de liberarse o dañar al otro eran en vano, un rugido lastimero fue lo último que pudo hacer antes de recibir un golpe en el cráneo por parte del puño derecho de Eren el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

-(Jean) ¡Bien hecho! ¡Lo logro! ¡Lo derroto!

-(Armin) De verdad lo venció, no puedo creerlo.

-(Mikasa) Es Eren, claro que podría vencerlo. Solo necesito un poco de ayuda.

-(Rivaille) Lamento decírselos, pero es pronto para celebrar triunfos, aún nos queda alguien más por detener.

-(Armin) Es cierto, aun debemos detener a Inuyasha.

-(Jean) Y dudo que los demás puedan retenerle por mucho más tiempo.

En ese momento, Latíos descendió junto con los que lleva a un costado de los chicos, mostrando inquietud por la situación.

-(Izuku) Tierra, dulce tierra.

-(Mikasa) Bien hecho chicos, su plan funciono.

-(Latíos) Fue idea de Riven, pero me preocupa más algo que vi mientras volaba. Un carruaje de apariencia real se aproxima, estoy seguro de que en el viene ese sujeto de Naraku, sino es que Kuroko también.

-(Rivaille) Entonces no perdamos tiempo, apurémonos a derrotar a Inuyasha antes de que esos dos nos alcancen, de lo contrario tendremos dos nuevos oponentes a los cuales enfrentar.

-(Armin) ¿Y si derrotamos a Inuyasha? No hay manera de escapar ni esconderse con el poco tiempo restante. El dirigible se estrelló y todo mundo debió vernos ahora.

-Un paso a la vez. Además, aun contamos con Eren para hacerle frente.

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

-(Jean) ¡TODO MUNDO MUEVASE!

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento fue directa hacia el equipo destrozando todo a su paso, apenas dándoles tiempo de esquivarla y ponerse a salvo. Cosa que no fue posible para Eren, quien con su gran tamaño recibió el ataque directamente, el cuerpo del titán comenzó a partirse en grandes fragmentos para después despedazarse por completo. Eren salió despedido por los aires hasta caer estrepitosamente en uno de los estanques.

-(Mikasa) ¡EREN!

-(Rivaille) ¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado?

Desde el sitio del ataque la figura de Inuyasha comenzó a visualizarse, portando en su mano izquierda su gran espada, sus ojos dorados se encontraban ahora de color rojo, marcas moradas habían aparecido en su rostro, dándole un aspecto fiero y aterrador, el de una bestia peligrosa dispuesta a acabar con su presa. A lo lejos pudieron observar a sus compañeros caídos, todos ellos se encontraban en el suelo, al parecer habían peleado heroicamente mas no fueron capaces de hacerle frente a un ser como Inuyasha.

-(Jean) ¡Marco! ¡Oye Marco!

-(Armin) No te distraigas. Esto se ha vuelto muy peligroso.

-(Rivaille) Eren debe estar inconsciente tras el ataque y el golpe, Latíos, Izuku, Riven, vayan a por él y pónganle a salvo, nosotros nos encargaremos de Inuyasha.

-(Izuku) ¡Como usted ordene! ¡Vámonos!

-(Mikasa) ¿Con exactitud cómo piensa que nos encarguemos de Inuyasha?

-(Jean) No podemos enfrentarle directamente como a Bakugo.

-Hay que hacerlo, tiene que tener una debilidad. Solo debemos encontrarla.

-(Armin) Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Ja, ustedes cuatro no serán mayor problema del que lo fueron los demás, aunque antes de destruirlos debo de agradecerles ya que en conjunto con los otros eliminaron a esa peste de Bakugo, en verdad que no lo soporto.

-(Rivaille) No hay posibilidad de una alianza entonces ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que no, pienso acabar con ustedes, justo como acabe con el resto de sus incompetentes compañeros. La única pregunta es, ¿A quién eliminare primero?

-A nadie, porque seremos nosotros quienes te eliminen.

-Una declaración muy atrevida, ¿Exactamente cómo piensan lograrlo? Si sus camaradas yacen en el suelo ya.

-Así tengamos que dar nuestras vidas, vamos a detenerte en este lugar.

-Sin miedo a morir ¿Eh? Me agrada esa forma de ser, muy bien, para ser justos. Dejare mi espada aquí encajada en la tierra, peleare solo con mis garras, así esto estará un poco más igualado, pero de cualquier manera, terminaran muriendo. Anden, ¿Quién atacara primero?

Rivaille no dudo ni un instante y de inmediato fue velozmente contra Inuyasha atacándole con la cuchilla que aun portaba, pese a ser rápido, la velocidad que podía alcanzar por cuenta propia era muy diferente a la que alcanzaba con el equipo tridimensional, razón por la cual su contrincante, pudo detener el ataque al usar sus manos como escudo deteniendo así la cuchilla. A Rivaille aún le asombraba como seres de otros mundos podían ser tan resistentes ante los ataques, pues aunque estaba siendo detenido, la cuchilla aún era muy afilada y provocaba que saliera sangre de las palmas de Inuyasha, el cual ni se inmutaba pese a la herida.

-Ha, que patético.

-No era necesario que asestara el ataque.

-¿Eh?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mikasa salió desde el lado derecho y ataco con su propia arma a Inuyasha el cual apenas alcanzo a reaccionar, elevando su pierna derecha para patear y alejar a la chica antes de que alcanzara a atacarle. Otro ataque proveniente de Jean quien venia del lado izquierdo término de la misma manera con el chico siendo aventado lejos de él, justo estaba por alardear cuando sintió como una de esas cuchillas se encajaba profundamente en su abdomen. La sangre comenzó a salir recorriendo la cuchilla y viendo hacia abajo, noto detrás de Rivaille a Armin, quien había perpetrado ese ataque. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas mientras los otros dos retrocedían. El improvisado plan fue efectivo, un ataque directo y otros dos a los costados le hicieron olvidar a Armin, quien ataco igual de frente, de manera que no alcanzo a defenderse de este.

-Tsk, miserables.

-No debes subestimarnos.

-Eso ya lo note.

-(Jean) ¡Mikasa, ataquémoslo de nuevo!

-¡Por supuesto!

Los dos que se encontraban ahora detrás de este alcanzaron a incrustarle sus cuchillas en la espalda, provocando que más sangre saliera de las heridas y afectara a Inuyasha. Se reunieron con el otro par, siendo Rivaille ya el único que portaba un arma, su oponente se encontraba con otras tres incrustadas profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, lo que sería un ataque letal para cualquier persona en su mundo.

-Nada mal malditos… pero lamento decirles, que esto no será suficiente.

Se levantó y posteriormente se quitó una a una las cuchillas incrustadas en su cuerpo, manchándose más de sangre y apuntando con la que tenía en el abdomen a los cuatro enfrente suyo.

-(Rivaille) Imposible.

-No soy un humano, por lo tanto no caeré por algo tan simple como esto.

-(Armin) ¿Simple? Ya debería estar muerto.

-Y así terminaran ustedes, es irónico que gracias a sus ataques, ahora puedo usar otro yo gracias a mi sangre.

-(Mikasa) ¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Ya lo verán.

Inuyasha manco sus garras con la sangre que cubría sus ropas, así como la que brotaba de las heridas, extendió una de sus manos y después lanzo su ataque contra sus enemigos.

-¡GARRAS DE SANGRE!

Lo que se vieron como veloces cuchillas curvadas salieron disparadas de sus manos directo hacia los otros, en esta ocasión no alcanzaron a evitar el ataque por lo que mientras se movían recibieron varios de estos, hiriéndoles y haciéndoles caer al suelo. Jean y Armin cayeron inconscientes al suelo, mientras que Mikasa y Rivaille a duras penas conseguían sostenerse con sus manos y pies, ambos tenían heridas en todo su cuerpo, tal vez no de gravedad, pero que implicaban perder energía, poder y fuerza para defenderse. No muy lejos de ahí, Latíos, Riven e Izuku, se encontraban llevando a Eren al interior de una pequeña choza. El chico estaba inconsciente y mientras intentaban despertarlo, el albino noto la precaria situación de Rivaille y Mikasa.

-Quédense aquí, protejan a Eren a cualquier costo.

-(Izuku) ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo que ayudar a esos dos. Sino vendrá por nosotros después.

El chico salió volando dejando a los otros tres en ese lugar, Izuku continuaba tratando de despertar a su amigo, mientras que Riven veía al otro alejarse desde el marco de la puerta.

-Eren, despierta amigo, tienes que despertar.

-Papa…

-(Pero que trágica serie de eventos).

-(¿Ah? ¿Kuroko?).

-(Exacto Riven, soy yo y parece que su equipo se encuentra en verdaderas dificultades, es una lástima, pero qué más da, no nos incumbe ni a ti ni a mí, lo único que importa para nosotros en nuestro contrato).

-(¿Tienes a mis padres contigo?).

-(En efecto mi amigo y puedo ver que tú tienes contigo, a las personas que yo quiero, pero están muy cerca de la acción para mi gusto, deberán alejarse y dirigirse al sitio que te hago ver en tu mente).

-(Pero…pero…Eren e Izuku).

-(¿Son más importantes que tus padres acaso?).

-…

-(Eso pensé, no pierdas el tiempo y comiencen a moverse).

-Por favor Eren, despierta, no sabes lo que está pasando aquí.

-Ag…

-¡Está despertando! ¡Riven, Eren despierta!

-¡Me alegro! ¡Pero no podemos seguir aquí! ¡Aun debemos ir a escondernos en otra parte! ¡De prisa, ayúdame a cargarle y salgamos!

Los dos llevaron a Eren poniéndolo en medio suyo, apoyándolo en sus hombros y salieron lo más rápido posible de la choza. En otra parte, Latíos volaba de manera frenética y errática alrededor de Inuyasha quien ya portaba su espada intentando lanzarle un ataque certero o si quiera golpearlo con esta. El chico estaba haciendo lo posible para ganarles tiempo a Rivaille y Mikasa, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, no podía usar sus propios poderes ya que al estar cerca los otros podría lastimarlos y tampoco podía recogerlos y alejarlos pues no podría llevar a todos y sería un blanco más lento y certero para un ataque.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Baja a tierra maldito engendro volador!

-¡Mira a quien llamas engendro! ¡Engendro!

-¡Pagaras tu insolencia!

-(Mikasa) Tsk…agth…

-(Rivaille) ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, si…no es tan grave.

-De cualquier manera, ya no podemos atacarle. Estamos sin armas.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Intentemos alejarnos, vamos por Jean y Armin. Latíos deberá encargarse ahora.

Los dos heridos llegaron hasta sus compañeros caídos, los cuales apenas estaban recuperando la consciencia. Llevándolo a cuestas comenzaron a alejarse lo más rápido que podían de Inuyasha, llevaban apenas unos cien metros recorridos cuando un grito familiar de este, seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hicieron tener que tirarse al suelo, detrás de la pequeña elevación de tierra que dividía los campos de cultivo. El viento ceso y la calma retorno de nuevo, apenas estaban por voltear para ver lo ocurrido cuando un cuerpo cayo desde el cielo directo al agua del campo de arroz, fue entonces que notaron el cuerpo de Latíos ahí tal parecía que el pobre recibió el ataque directo.

-(Rivaille) Maldita sea.

-(Mikasa) Y esa no es la peor parte.

Al asomarse observaron a Inuyasha acercarse caminando hacia ellos llevando sobre sus hombros su espada. Rivaille sabía que Latíos era un ser poderoso, pero aun así poco le había costado a Inuyasha acabar con él, por lo que ellos no tendrían mayor oportunidad.

-Mikasa.

-¿Si, capitán?

-Protege a los demás. Yo me encargo de ese sujeto.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Alto!

Rivaille salió corriendo portando su cuchilla a toda velocidad en contra de Inuyasha quien detuvo el ataque con su propia espada, fue así que comenzó una pelea entre los dos, donde Rivaille intentaba desesperadamente dar un ataque certero a Inuyasha el cual bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques con facilidad. No era necesario contraatacar pues estaba claro quien llevaba el control en el enfrentamiento.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que lastima, esperaba que me dieras alguna sorpresa.

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme antes de tiempo!

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué puedes hacer?! ¡No tienes otra manera de atacar ahora! –dijo bloqueando otro ataque y pateando a Rivaille lejos de el- He escuchado mucho sobre el estilo de pelea de los Kyojinlandianos, sobre sus equipos para pelear contra esos monstruosos titanes. Pero sin sus equipamientos no son más que humanos simples, aun si tuvieras uno en este momento de nada serviría. –Fue hasta Rivaille y trato de encajarle su espada mientras este retrocedía en el suelo- Estamos en campo abierto, lejos de árboles o estructuras altas. ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí!

Rivaille bloqueo el ataque con su cuchilla impidiendo que el otro lo rebanara con el arma, dándole una mirada desafiante a Inuyasha quien en cambio lo veía con diversión y superioridad.

-Entiéndelo, el que ganara aquí, soy yo.

-Tsk…eso jamás.

-Obstinado hasta el final, reconozco tu valentía, pero eso no te servirá para vencerme.

-Tsk…tal vez no pueda vencerte, pero puedo enfrentarte hasta el último segundo. No por nada –dijo comenzando a elevar la cuchilla contra la espada usando sus dos manos- me llaman el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Mientras decía esas palabras, gano fuerza para incorporarse y hacer retroceder al otro mientras ambos aun chocaban sus armas, un último esfuerzo final para lanzar violentamente a Inuyasha lejos de él y volver a ponerse en orden para la pelea. El albino le había subestimado y ahora se encargaría de hacerlo arrepentirse. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Inuyasha recibió los múltiples ataques de Rivaille, retrocediendo de manera constante, siempre estando a la defensiva y sin poder ser capaz de atacarle.

-¡Tsk, Eres un Maldito!

-¡Y tu un idiota!

-¡Ha! ¡Ni pienses que con esto te bastara! ¡Ya me canse de jugar a las espadas! ¡Es momento de utilizar mis mejores movimientos!

-¡No te permitiré hacer nada de nada!

Pese a no tener el equipo de maniobras, Rivaille era increíblemente ágil y veloz, podía maniobrar por completo en un espacio reducido, mantener su ataque y poner en dificultades a su contrincante, quien no se podía creer que un humano pudiera estarle causando tales problemas. Cuando la cuchilla consiguió ensartarse en el hombro izquierdo del medio demonio, este dio un grito de dolor y por la rabia consiguió sujetar el arma, sacándola de si y mandarla a volar junto con Levi quien cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Parece que no entiendes, el herirme me da aún más ventaja. ¡GARRAS DE SANGRE!

-¡Detente ahí mismo!

Una voz familiar le hizo detener su ataque, dio media vuelta y quedo en shock, frente suyo se encontraba Kagome la cual le apuntaba con su arco y flecha. No tenía sentido que ella estuviera ahí, era imposible, pero de alguna manera ahí se encontraba.

-¿Ka…Kagome?

-Inuyasha.

-No…no puede ser…

-Detente ahora mismo, no deseo herirte.

-¿Cómo es que? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No soy quien crees que soy.

-¿Ah? Un momento…tu aroma…es casi idéntico, pero a la vez distinto.

-Ahora lo comprendes.

-Pero estoy seguro de quien eres, pero a la vez algo me dice que no eres quien creo. ¿Quién…quien eres tú? ¡Agth!

-¡DISPARALE AHORA!

Rivaille había tomado la ventaja, aprovechando la distracción fue detrás de Inuyasha, aprisionándolo por los hombros impidiéndole moverse, a la vez le hizo perder su espada por lo cual ahora estaba a su merced. El hombre improviso un plan, pues esperaba que las flechas de Kagome fueran suficientes para detener a este ser que era tan peligroso. La joven por su parte comprendió de inmediato lo que su compañero hacía, más tampoco tenía considerado herir de verdad al otro Inuyasha, estaba consciente por lo dicho por Sango, de las atrocidades que había tenido que pasar, ser derrocado y perder al amor de su vida. No era un ser maligno, solamente se encontraba bajo el control de uno perverso el cual era el verdadero enemigo en esta región. De cualquier manera, la situación actual implicaba que pensara rápido y por desgracia, no lo estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Dispárale!

-¡Ya suéltame basura Kyojinlandiana!

-¡Dispárale Kagome!

-…

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!

Inuyasha logro deshacerse del amarre de Rivaille, para luego tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa, lo elevo un poco y posteriormente lo arrojo varios metros en el aire hasta que este se estrellara contra la tierra. Cuando miro de vuelta, el capitán vio a Inuyasha en el aire portando su espada nuevamente, dispuesto a acabarle, no había manera de que escapara a tiempo del ataque, su destino se veía sellado, más en el último instante una flecha con aura morada se incrusto en el pecho de Inuyasha directo en el corazón, el medio demonio soltó su espada la cual retomo una forma antigua y oxidada. El cayó al suelo sintiendo como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, no estaba muriendo, solo cayendo en un profundo sueño, con sus últimas fuerzas se elevó un poco, notando a Rivaille asombrado y a Kagome a la distancia la cual aún apuntaba su arco y le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. El sueño comenzó a ganar contra su voluntad, solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras finales antes de caer nuevamente al suelo y perder el conocimiento.

-Ya viene…tengan cuidado…deben vencerle.

Al quedar neutralizado, Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, había hecho justo lo mismo que su predecesora le hizo a su Inuyasha, dejarle en un sueño eterno algo que se prometió a si misma nunca realizar, tal vez no era su compañero, pero a final de cuentas seguían siendo el mismo.

-Lo lamento…en verdad…

-Kagome.

-Señor Rivaille…

-Bien hecho.

-No me siento feliz con lo que he hecho.

-No te culpes, fue necesario.

-Pero…

-De nada servirá que sigas torturándote, tomaste la elección correcta. Ya lo ayudaremos después, ahora vayamos por los demás, si lo que él dijo es cierto, entonces nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado.

Tal y como temía Rivaille, la batalla no había concluido, pues Naraku se encontraba arribando al lugar en su carruaje, saliendo de este y observando el daño provocado en los alrededores, su propio plan estaba saliendo como lo había concebido y haría lo necesario para que se efectuara a la perfección. Además, Riven se encontraba con Izuku alejando a Eren del lugar, engañando al primero diciéndole que tenían que ponerse a salvo, este ignoraba las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, quien los estaba conduciendo en realidad a una trampa.

-(Kuroko) Esto no podría ser más genial.

 **Aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos próximamente en la continuación de este gran conflicto.**


	47. Chapter 47 El Engaño

**En verdad lamento el maldito hiatus, pero ser adulto y trabajar me consume mucho tiempo. Ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo, espero nuevamente que sea de su agrado y ya sé que no leen mis notas de autor. Váyanse directo al fic XD**

 **Capítulo 47: El Engaño.**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Axrex estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder para volver a encapsular las 25 dimensiones afectadas por la destrucción, Diego solo permanecía oculto detrás de unas columnas de libros, aterrorizándose más al darse cuenta que otras puertas a diferentes dimensiones también comenzaban a verse afectadas por la destrucción.

-¡Axrex! ¡Esto está empeorando!

-¡Ya me percate, idiota! ¡Agth, Maldita Sea!

La situación era desesperada, Axrex tuvo que enfocar aún más sus poderes para ya no solo abarcar las primeras, sino también todas las nuevas dimensiones que se encontraban en la misma situación. El estruendo en el portalero era ensordecedor, las personas en la maqueta corrían aterrorizadas en todas direcciones buscando un lugar seguro para refugiarse el cual era inexistente. Entre ese caos, las dos nuevas personas que acababan de llegar no tenían ni la menor idea de que estaba sucediendo, tan solo podían atemorizarse igual que el resto.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Todoroki-kun?!

-¡No tengo idea Midoriya! ¡No te alejes de mí por ningún motivo!

-(Alex) ¡Háganse a un lado pendejos!

Alex llego corriendo junto con otras personas llevándose consigo a Midoriya quien solo grito aterrorizado mientras la muchedumbre de gente se lo llevaba, Todoroki estaba por ir tras el cuándo otro grupo de gente se lo llevo corriendo en dirección contraria. El pánico se rego como polvera por el lugar, unos corrían, otros se mantenían de rodillas en el suelo, todos esperaban que lo que fuera que estuviese por pasar sucediera de una vez para que todo terminara por fin. Un terrible grito de Axrex se hizo presente seguido por un resplandor blanco el cual causo un temblor que hizo caer a todos al suelo. El silencio fue lo único que quedo en el lugar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las personas comenzaban a levantarse observando la terrible situación. Diego observo con incredulidad la situación mientras se acercaba a Axrex el cual estaba inconsciente.

-No puede ser…esto no puede estar pasándonos… ¿Qué nos ira a suceder a todos? Amigos…por favor…dense prisa.

Sobre ellos las dimensiones se encontraban encapsuladas mientras otras continuaban moviéndose en su estilo incesante, ya no solo eran 25 dimensiones las afectas, sino que en esta ocasión, eran 100 las dimensiones que Axrex había tenido que salvar.

-(Midoriya) ¿Qué fue todo esto?

-(Alex) El fin de todo idiota, eso es.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Otro idiota más aquí, ¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mi gato?

 **En el Otro Universo:**

Los campos de cultivo de arroz eran un desastre, cosechas perdidas, chozas destrozadas, caminos perdidos. Todo por una batalla que los habitantes no tenían idea del porqué, como si la situación no fuera ya terrible, Naraku se encontraba llegando al sitio, teniendo frente suyo un paisaje devastado. En algún punto que no alcanzaba a divisar, Rivaille se encontraba reuniendo a sus compañeros, trayendo ahora con ayuda de Mikasa a Latíos quien seguía desmayado tras el ataque recibido. El equipo se estaba reuniendo al costado de una pequeña choza, una de las pocas edificaciones cercanas que no habían recibido mayor daño.

-(Marco) Tsk…eso arde.

-(Kagome) Lo lamento, pero es necesario para evitar que se infecte.

-(Jean) Apenas puedo creer que sobrevivieran a Inuyasha, Marco.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero el sencillamente nos rebaso. No es fácil vencer a alguien que posee semejantes poderes.

-(Astrid) Hey, ahí vienen Rivaille y Mikasa. Parece que Latíos se encuentra mal.

-(Mikasa) Kagome, necesitamos que lo atiendas.

-Por supuesto, recuéstenlo al lado de Kristoff, le atenderé de inmediato.

Los dos colocaron al de cabello blanco junto al rubio el cual también seguía herido e inconsciente recibiendo cuidado por parte de Naruto quien le cambiaba los paños frescos de la frente. Kagome apenas estaba revisando al chico cuando este fue envuelto por una luz dejando en su lugar a Kaito quien despertaba muy confundido y con dolor de cabeza.

-Agth, ¿Qué sucedió?

-(Naruto) Nos patearon el trasero, eso fue lo que paso.

-(Armin) Por lo menos conseguimos ganar.

-(Astrid) No lo creo, Naraku no debe estar lejos ya y cuando aparezca tendremos mayores problemas. Ni si quiera hemos encontrado el dibujo de Axrex, por lo que no podemos alejarnos demasiado.

-(Kagome) Lo encontraremos eventualmente, por cierto Kaito, quizá sea mejor que Latíos regrese, no he podido revisarle ni atenderle lo suficiente.

-Quisiera cambiar pero no puedo hacerlo, me cuesta explicarlo pero pareciera que el mismo no me lo permite, debe estar regenerándose por cuenta propia.

-(Jean) Sera su problema entonces.

-(Mikasa) No es algo tan bueno, con nuestra situación seria mejor tenerlo disponible lo antes posible, no sabemos lo que vaya a suceder ahora y por ende es mejor tener las habilidades de todos disponibles.

-(Rivaille) Estoy de acuerdo, además el terreno es una desventaja para nosotros, sin los equipos de maniobras, no es mucho lo que podamos hacer en campo abierto, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es una solución.

-(Armin) Si, eso ya lo tuvimos muy en claro peleando contra Inuyasha.

-(Marco) Tiene que haber otra manera, Naruto, ¿No puedes volver a invocar a ese zorro monstruo que hiciste aparecer en Arendelle?

-Me gustaría poder decir que sí, pero tras hacer tantos clones de sombra mi chakra se ha debilitado, no creo poder invocarlo en estos momentos. Y pedirle que me ayude por cuenta propia no es una opción.

-(Rivaille) ¿Esa cosa tiene voluntad propia?

-¡Esta sellado dentro de mí! Es una entidad distinta con poder propio. Y por desgracia no tiene buen humor y mucho menos somos amigos. Creo que me quiere muerto de hecho, para así liberarse.

-Entonces no es algo con lo que podamos contar, al contrario podría empeorar nuestra ya precaria situación.

-(Astrid) Ah este paso la muerte nos alcanzara antes de lo que pensamos.

-(Kagome) Con Naraku cerca, eso es muy cierto.

-¿Y si despiertas a ese chico Inuyasha? Has mencionado que puedes despertarle quitándole la flecha en el pecho.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no estoy segura de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar ni como reaccionara ahora, por el momento es mejor dejarle dormido dentro de la choza, le despertare cuando sea oportuno.

-(Mikasa) Por cierto, ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto a Eren?

-(Jean) No desde que su forma titán fue destruida.

-(Kaito) Riven e Izuku tampoco están, según los recuerdos de Latíos se quedaron junto a él cuándo regreso a ayudarles contra Inuyasha.

-(Armin) Tal vez sigan escondidos en alguna parte, a Eren le toma tiempo recuperarse totalmente luego de convertirse en titán.

-(Rivaille) Pero ya deberían estar aquí, todo está en suficiente calma para salir.

-(Naruto) Ya llegaran y por suerte Eren es nuestra mejor carta para jugar en estos momentos y sigue estando con nosotros.

Mientras decía eso le cambiaba el pañuelo de la frente a Kristoff el cual despertó abruptamente con un grito asustando a varios pero sobre todo a Naruto quien retrocedió y cayó sobre su espalda.

-¡Hay maldito! ¡Casi muero del susto!

-Ah, ah, ah, ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-(Jean) Tranquilo amigo, ya todo paso, bueno la mayor parte.

-(Marco) Vencimos a Bakugo, su dragón y a Inuyasha.

-¿Todos estamos aquí?

-(Armin) Casi todos, faltan Eren, Izuku y Riven.

-¿Riven?... ¡Riven!

Kristoff se levantó de golpe y tomo a Armin de los hombros mirándolo muy preocupado.

-¡¿En dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran?!

-Ah, no lo sabemos, creemos que se ocultaron durante la pelea.

-¡Dios mío no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos lo antes posible! ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte!

-(Mikasa) Cálmate un poco, ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Riven le está tendiendo una trampa! ¡Nos está traicionando!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

-La noche anterior lo vi salir del dirigible hacia el bosque, lo seguí por precaución y lo encontré en un claro hablando con Kuroko.

-(Rivaille) ¡¿Hablando con Kuroko?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?!

-No alcance a escuchar a la perfección debido a que seguía ocultándome, pero oía decir a Kuroko que necesitaba a dos personas, Riven al principio parecía negarse, pero después lo vi estrechar las manos con el otro haciendo una especie de contrato. No se los dije al principio porque quería creer que Riven no nos traicionaría, pero con todo lo que ocurrió le perdí de vista y ya no pude vigilarlo.

-(Kagome) ¿Qué Kuroko ocupaba a dos personas?

-Exacto y tomando en cuenta la situación, parece que Eren e Izuku son justo las personas a las que quiere. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

-(Naruto) No puedo creerlo, Riven no puede estar aliado con Kuroko ¿Oh si?

-(Rivaille) Ese maldito de Riven, tras todo lo que ha provocado, tras todo lo que hemos hecho para ayudarlo. ¡¿Y así se le ocurre pagarnos?!

-(Armin) ¡Señor Rivaille! ¡¿A dónde va?!

-¡Voy a buscar a esos chicos! ¡Rescatare a mi Eren y hare pagar a Riven por lo que hizo!

-¡No puede ir solo! ¡Deténgase!

-(Jean) Hay que seguirlo. Todos dense prisa.

-(Astrid) ¿Escuchaste que dijeran algo más?

-No me quede, tuve que regresar antes que Riven, pero lo que sea que Kuroko trame no puede ser algo bueno.

-(Mikasa) Más le vale a Riven huir antes de que lo tengamos a la vista, porque si no yo mismo lo asesinare.

-(Kaito) ¿Pero porque lo hizo? No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Acaso fue un espía de Kuroko todo este tiempo?

-(Marco) Lo que sea que sea, nos lo tendrá que explicar. ¡Señor Rivaille, por favor espere!

Rivaille estaba colérico, no bastaba con haber tenido que lidiar una batalla desgastante contra sus enemigos, sino que ahora, aquel que se hacía llamar su hijo les estaba traicionado, entregando a su chico así como a otro joven inocente. Todos partieron del sitio donde estaban, dejando a Inuyasha en el interior de la choza el cual seguía dormido por la flecha sagrada. Naraku por su parte se encontraba recorriendo los terrenos devastados, tratando de localizar a aquellos que eran los objetivos, todo indicaba que Bakugo, el dragón e Inuyasha había sido derrotados, por lo tanto ya solo debería encargarse de los demás. En un punto diferente, no muy alejado de la zona de batalla, Riven e Izuku estaban llevando a un exhausto Eren hasta que llegaron a un pequeño templo, el sitio estaba vacío igual que los caminos que recorrieron así como los alrededores, seguramente todas las personas de las áreas campesinas habían huido al interior de la ciudad en busca de protección.

-¿Sera seguro Riven?

-Sí, no parece haber nadie.

-Tsk…

-Eren. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Hay que llevarlo a descansar Izuku, ven vayamos a esos escalones, estaremos bien a la sombra del árbol.

Tras llegar a ese punto dejaron que el castaño se sentara y descansara, Riven le dijo a Izuku que iría a buscar algo de agua para Eren y que se quedara cuidándolo. Riven se alejó simulando buscar algo entre las partes del templo y luego fue a la parte trasera de la edificación principal, donde alguien ya lo esperaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vaya. Has llegado.

-Kuroko.

-Puedo ver que me los has traído y no solo eso, en verdad te alejaste de todos para que no haya interrupciones. Lo sabía, eres un chico bastante listo.

-Déjate de juegos y halagos. Ya los he traído ante ti, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ellos?

-Eso me temo que será un secreto mi estimado Riven, pero puedo decirte que tengo mis propias intenciones con ellos. En cualquier caso lo que haga, ya no es de tu incumbencia, al contrario, lo que a ti te incumbe es una cosa muy diferente.

Kuroko se agacho para levantar un objeto cubierto con tela negra que estaba a su lado, se puso de pie y lo extendió frente a Riven con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡TARA!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

-Estoy cumpliendo nuestro trato justo como tú. Me has traído a Eren e Izuku y te tengo aquí a tus padres.

-No bromees. No sé qué tengas ahí dentro pero no son mis padres, esa cosa es demasiado pequeña como para que quepa un cabeza humana. ¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Quiero ver a mis padres!

-Y si en vez de reclamarme, mejor quitas la tela y lo ves por ti mismo.

Aun con duda y mirando con desconfianza a Kuroko, Riven alzo su mano derecha y la acerco lentamente al objeto que estaba delante, tomo la parte superior de la tela y la retiro lentamente mostrando un cubierta de cristal, cuando termino de alzarla se quedó en shock y dejo caer la tela. Delante suyo Kuroko sostenía una especia de urna de cristal la cual tenía en su interior a sus padres, ambos en una versión miniatura y que tenían las manos pegadas al cristal mirándole fijamente. Estaban justo como los recordaba, ambos portaban sus uniformes y le miraban con alivio, como si ellos mismos hubiesen esperado también un largo tiempo por saber de su hijo.

-Padre…Papa… son ustedes…de verdad…

-Que emotivo reencuentro. Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Tómalos, son tu familia después de todo.

-Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Papa, Padre! ¡Son ustedes! ¡Por fin! ¡Finalmente los encuentro!

-Bueno he cumplido mi parte, iré por los otros que me conciernen. Ah y te daré una última ayuda, los mandare a todos a Kyojinland, solo tienes que quitar la cubierta de cristal y tus padres volverán a su tamaño natural.

-Ah, claro…Kuroko…Muchas Gracias…en verdad, gracias por esto.

-Me gusta ayudar, anda que esperas, libera a tus padres para darles un abrazo.

Riven levanto con entusiasmo la cubierta esperando para estar en los brazos de sus progenitores cuando de pronto estos se quedaron estáticos y se pusieron grises para después convertirse en cenizas, asustado dejo caer la base donde se encontraban esparciéndose estas en el suelo, lo más aterrador fue cuando estas comenzaron a moverse en un círculo alrededor de sus pies y luego se convirtieran en cadenas que se dispararon a sus manos, envolviéndole de las muñecas y dejándole anclado firmemente al suelo sin poder liberarse. Riven se encontraba aterrorizado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y solo volteo a ver a Kuroko quien nuevamente le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué les sucedió a mis padres? ¡Kuroko! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

-Ah, Riven, Riven, Riven. Eres tan iluso, el más iluso de todos, me di cuenta fácilmente desde el primer momento que nos conocimos. Eres tan fácil de engañar y manipular, no logras ver las verdaderas intenciones de otros por más obvias que estas sean.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento decírtelo, pero nunca tuve a tus padres. Solo hice una copia del sitio donde se encuentran atrapados, usando un poco de magia de este reino para crear unas copias suyas las cuales ya mostraron su verdadera forma.

-Todo este tiempo, me estabas tendiendo una trampa.

-Así es. Pero no pienses mal, no tengo intención de hacerte daño, hasta eso me agradas, es por eso que en vez de dañarte o borrar tus recuerdos solo te he retenido aquí, para que no me estorbes ya.

-Kuroko…

-Entiendo lo que debe estar pasando por tu mente ahora, todo es un verdadero caos ¿Oh me equivoco? Escucha Riven, aun te falta mucho por aprender y tengo confianza en que un día sabrás leer bien a la gente y detectaras sus verdaderas intenciones, por ahora solo toma esto como una experiencia para el aprendizaje.

-Kuroko…

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todo estará bien, ahora si me permites tengo que ir por aquellos dos, que tengas un buen día Riven.

-…Kuroko…

-…

-…En verdad eres un malvado…

-Eso es lo que soy a tus ojos, ante los propios, soy un salvador.

Kuroko se alejó dejando a Riven en ese sitio quien cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, en verdad era un iluso como el otro dijo, no por nada fue tan fácil engañarle y ahora gracias a eso, había puesto en peligro a sus dos amigos. Izuku por su parte se encontraba junto a Eren el cual ya había recuperado el conocimiento, el primero estaba preguntándose por Riven ya que estaba tardando en regresar, por lo tanto temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

-Tal vez, pero iré yo en todo caso, tu aun debes descansar.

-Ya estoy mejor, puedo ponerme de pie y ayudarte a encont…

Un sonido seco hizo que Izuku volteara viendo a Eren desmayado en el piso, lo cual no era posible ya que el chico ya se encontraba en mejor estado.

-¿Eren?

-Hola Izuku.

-¿Ah?

El peliverde vio de frente a Kuroko quien extendió su mano derecha al costado de la cabeza del chico, un ligero brillo se hizo presente e igual que Eren cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Esto fue tan fácil. Bueno mis amigos, es momento de retirarnos.

Kuroko hizo levitar ambos cuerpos y se retiró caminando mientras estos le seguían en el aire, la primer parte del plan estaba concreta, ahora debía concretar la segunda. En los campos, Rivaille seguía buscando por los alrededores a Eren y los demás en compañía de los otros, tan solo esperaban poder llegar a tiempo antes de que esos traidores lograran su cometido.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren!

-(Marco) No tiene caso seguir gritando, pueden estar en cualquier lado. Quien sabe hasta donde se alejaron.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡No voy a permitir que ni Riven ni Kuroko le hagan algo!

-(Armin) Comprendo su preocupación, pero no puede perder la cabeza en este momento, aún estamos en grave peligro.

-(Mikasa) Armin tiene razón, no creo que pase mucho para que Bakugo y el dragón se repongan, además ese sujeto Naraku ya debe estar por aquí cerca, si nos topamos con estaremos en un gran aprieto.

-¡Entonces apúrense y ayúdenme a encontrar a Eren!

-(Astrid) Buscar por todas partes de nada servirá. Pero, ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes?! ¡Kagome, tu puedes encontrarlos!

-(Kristoff) ¡Es cierto! ¡Justo como localizaste a Eren dentro del pantano! ¡Oh como cuando sentías la localización de las piezas metálicas en nuestro universo! ¡Puedes encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde!

-Yo…yo…

-(Rivaille) Por favor Kagome, Hazlo. Tengo que encontrarlo. No me perdonare si algo le pasa a Eren.

-Bien, de acuerdo, lo intentare. Mikasa, vuelve a prestarme la bufanda, la necesitare para localizar a Eren y donde este se encuentre deberán estar los otros.

-(Jean) ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara hallarlos?

-Tal vez solo unos minutos como máximo, tampoco pueden estar muy lejos. Pero necesito que vigilen alrededor, si pierdo la concentración antes de encontrarlos deberé volver a empezar desde cero.

-Perfecto, no creo que eso sea un problema.

La joven se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas sosteniendo en sus manos la bufanda que antiguamente fue de Eren, con sus ojos cerrados se concentró comenzó a intentar localizar al chico con ayuda de sus poderes espirituales. Gracias a estos podía localizar a cualquier persona en las cercanías y teniendo un objetivo específico sería más sencillo, tras un poco de tiempo percibió una presencia que era justo la que menos deseaba sentir.

-Tenemos un problema.

-(Kaito) ¿Ahora que sucede?

-Naraku está muy cerca, nos encontrara en cualquier momento.

-(Naruto) ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? Es que no podía tardarse un poco más.

-(Armin) ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra?

-Solo unos cientos de metros, no tardará en llegar.

-(Rivaille) Ya nos encargaremos de él. ¡Busca a Eren!

-Ok, Ok, en eso estoy.

La joven siguió concentrándose usando al máximo su poder espiritual hasta que por fin sintió una presencia similar cerca de un sitio donde su poder parecía detenerse.

-Encontré a Riven, está junto al templo donde nos detuvimos en el otro día, pero por alguna razón no puedo visualizar bien el templo, hay algo, una especie de poder que me lo impide. El también parece estar detenido ahí.

-(Mikasa) ¿Solo a Riven? ¿Eren e Izuku no están con él?

-Temo que no, seguiré buscando un poco más. Vamos, vamos, tienen que estar por algún lado.

-(Rivaille) ¡Encuéntralo! ¡¿Dónde está Eren?!

-Mmmmm…Oh no…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste?

-Lo encontré junto con Izuku, parecen estar en un trance, pero lo peor del asunto es que Kuroko ya los tiene.

-(Armin) ¿Están presos o heridos?

-No lo creo, están inconscientes pero moviéndose, percibo que levitan detrás de Kuroko, siguiéndole mientras avanza.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-(Rivaille) No lo sé y tampoco me importa, ¿Hacia dónde se encuentran? Guíanos.

-Aún no están muy lejos, si cortamos por esta dirección podremos… ¡Cuidado!

La joven tomo velozmente su arco y flecha, disparando sobre sus compañeros y asestando un golpe certero contra un gran insecto venenoso del tamaño de un gato o perro pequeño, este cayó al suelo y comenzó a desintegrarse ante la vista de todos.

-(Astrid) ¿De dónde salió esa cosa?

-Es un insecto venenoso, Naraku debió mandarlos por la región para buscarnos y ahora que uno nos encontró, seguro que los demás vendrán pronto y el mismo también.

-(Kaito) Tienes la boca de profeta porque justo se está aproximando un enjambre de esas cosas.

Desde su costado derecho, un gran enjambre de insectos se aproximaba hacia el equipo, seres peligrosos que les asesinarían si les daban la oportunidad. De inmediato todos se pusieron a la defensiva, tendrían que enfrentarse a esos demonios y dejar de momento la recuperación de sus compañeros. Los insectos comenzaron a volar girando en círculos sobre ellos, buscando una oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre estos. Al no encontrar una evidente, su primer objetivo fue Naruto por ser el menor, al descender la realidad fue distinta, los compañeros del chico comenzaron un ataque inmediato, rebanando con sus armas a los insectos o clavándoles las flechas, los cuales continuaban descendiendo sobre ellos, ahora intentando atacar a cualquiera de estos. La poca inteligencia de los insectos fue su perdición, ya que pese a su número fueron vencidos rápidamente por los humanos, los cuales terminaron cubiertos por partes de ellos esparcidas en el suelo.

-(Jean) Agth, malditos animales.

-(Astrid) Y pensaba que los dragones eran molestos.

-(Kagome) ¿Todos están bien?

-(Mikasa) Eso parece, nadie fue picado.

-(Rivaille) Larguémonos de aquí entonces.

-(Armin) Yo creo que alguien no nos lo va a permitir.

El grupo observo a Naraku el cual comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos, todo era claro, envió a los insectos para retenerlos consiguiendo que permanecieran a su alcance y ahora no sería posible evitarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, con que son ustedes.

-(Rivaille) Parece que ya nos conoce.

-No personalmente, pero tengo conocimiento de ustedes, no solo por Bakugo o Kuroko, no, no señor, ustedes se han estado haciendo de una gran fama a lo largo y ancho de Crossoverland.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Desde hace tiempo que las cosas están cambiando en este mundo, por todos lados se han desarrollado disturbios y revueltas. Los diferentes reinos están buscando nuevamente su independencia, ya nadie parece estar de acuerdo en seguir las órdenes de Axrex, lo cual está provocando la cólera de su majestad. Y todo esto gracias a ustedes.

-(Armin) ¿Qué?

-Si, por donde pasan las cosas cambian, incluso en este reino la gente está cambiando, haciendo planes y demás. Tengo en mente aprovechar todo este caos para dirigir una guerra masiva contra la capital y hacerme yo con el control, pero solo tendré la oportunidad de ganar si obtengo información de lo que ustedes hacen, ya que sea lo que sea, provoca el temor de Axrex.

-(Rivaille) Tu no vas a obtener nada de nuestra parte.

-Eso es justo lo que pensé, por eso tendré que eliminarlos, pero dejare a uno con vida al final para obtener toda la información que necesito. Dejando en claro todo esto, creo que lo único que resta, es destruirlos.

Naraku comenzó a despedir un humo morado de su ser, el cual reconocieron de inmediato como un veneno, pues este marchitaba las plantas que alcanzaba e iba directo hacia ellos. De inmediato corrieron en dirección opuesta, ante un ataque de ese tipo ninguna de sus armas era eficiente, además de que no tenían donde refugiarse. En un acto desesperado Kagome lanzo una flecha sagrada la cual atravesó la nube de veneno, pero el camino dejado por esta era nuevamente rellenado, forzándoles a seguir huyendo. El terreno volvía difícil la huida, el humo morado avanzaba mucho más rápido que ellos y seguían sin tener ningún plan de emergencia, Kaito cambio a Latíos el cual seguía debilitado, al ver la situación este entendió la idea del contrario e hizo aparecer sus alas para abanicar en dirección contraria el humo, con todas sus fuerzas conseguía desviar el humo dándoles más tiempo a sus compañeros, pero era evidente que en su estado seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que desistiera, lo cual causaba una sonrisa de maldad en su enemigo.

-No importa lo que hagan, no pueden escapar de esto, no tienen a donde huir, el veneno les alcanzara y morirían, lamento decírselos, pero su viaje termina aquí. ¡Tsk!

Un veloz ataque por parte de un boomerang gigante le hicieron detener la producción del veneno el cual se desintegro en el aire dejando a salvo al grupo, Latíos ya exhausto cayó al suelo y volvió a transformarse en el otro. Fue entonces que observaron como en el cielo se desplazaba aquella joven llamada sango, montando un gran felino de dos colas.

-(Marco) Es ella, estamos salvados.

-(Mikasa) ¿Cómo es que vuela esa cosa?

-(Naruto) Eso no importa nos salvó.

-(Kristoff) Si, pero no será suficiente contra Naraku.

La joven aterrizo con su bestia y miro de manera desafiante al falso rey de su reino, aquel que había provocado grandes atrocidades igual o peores que el mismo Axrex.

-Vaya, que atrevimiento, atacar a su soberano.

-Tú no eres mi soberano, solo eres un maldito bastardo.

-(Kagome) ¡Sango!

-Hola de nuevo, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.

-No me ignores tan pronto muchacha, pagaras por tu insolente atrevimiento.

-¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer! ¡Les daré todo el tiempo que pueda!

La chica monto a su bestia y esta se elevó para que la joven pudiera atacar desde el aire, los monstruos que Naraku hacia aparecer eran lanzados directo a ella quien los repelía en cada momento. Los demás se alejaban sabiendo que pese a los esfuerzos de la chica, sería poco lo que podría hacer para retener al enemigo, por esa razón Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos.

-(Jean) ¡Oye Niño!

-¡Iré a apoyarla! ¡Busquen a los chicos!

-Ese idiota va a hacer que lo maten.

-(Mikasa) Déjenlo, puede ayudar equilibrar la batalla.

El resto se alejaba mientras que Naruto corría a toda velocidad directo a Naraku, cuando este se percató del niño, dio una sonrisa malévola y de su brazo derecho hizo aparecer enormes serpientes y ciempiés que fueron directo hacia el chico, lejos de asustarse, Naruto sonrió ante el desafío.

-¡Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra!

Un gran número de clones apareció alrededor del original y en conjunto comenzaron a atacar los monstruos creados, una cruenta batalla se desarrolló donde las creaciones de Naraku peleaban contra los clones, así como contra Sango quien seguía intentando dar un ataque directo al tirano. Este estaba consciente de que no hacían más que distraerlo, mas no le importaba, pues podría acabar con ellos cuando en verdad decidiera hacerlo, solo estaba divirtiéndose de momento. En otro lado, Kuroko continuaba caminando cuando se percató de la cercanía de sus excompañeros los cuales continuaban acercándose a cada momento.

-Oh, que molesto. Bien, supongo que tendré que implementar el plan de emergencia.

El chico hizo un chasquido con los dedos, causando que su presencia junto con la de sus capturados desaparecieran de la percepción de Kagome y así mismo, las cadenas que sujetaban a Riven por las muñecas comenzaron a girar velozmente en ellas, lacerándole, causando un gran dolor en el chico quien grito de terror al pensar que podrían terminar por cortárselas.

-(Kagome) ¡No están! ¡Ya no puedo percibirlos!

-(Rivaille) ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Astrid) ¡Esa voz es de Riven! Parece estar en problemas.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Kagome, intenta encontrar a Eren otra vez!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Sus presencias desaparecieron!

-(Kristoff) ¡Vayamos por Riven entonces!

-¡Nadie ira por ese traidor!

-¡Fue el último en verlos! ¡Si desaparecieron, el puedo saber a dónde fueron!

-(Armin) Tiene razón capitán Rivaille, es la única opción para encontrarlos.

-Tsk. De acuerdo, sigan esos gritos.

-(Kaito) Sera simple, solo tenemos que ir al templo del otro día.

Kuroko percibió como el grupo se alejaba al perderles la pista y continúo con su camino en plena tranquilidad. Por su parte estos fueron hacia donde escuchaban los gritos de Riven, los cuales se oían más terribles con cada segundo que pasaba, tras unos minutos arribaron al templo y fueron a donde lo escuchan, detrás de la edificación principal vieron a Riven atrapado por unas cadenas las cuales estaban hiriéndole violentamente, haciendo que saliera sangre de las heridas que seguían agravándose.

-(Mikasa) ¡Riven!

¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Kristoff, Astrid! ¡Usen sus hachas para romper las cadenas!

Ambos rubios fueron cada uno a un lado del chico y en un veloz y fuerte movimiento, consiguieron romperlas, liberando al chico de la tortura quien cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gritaba y lloraba por el dolor.

-(Astrid) Riven, ¿Estas bien?

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo te paso esto?

-Agth.

-Riven…

La voz seria de Rivaille hizo que elevara su cabeza para ver la mirada furiosa del hombre quien le dio una patada como la que le había dado a Eren en su juicio, haciendo que Riven cayera de espaldas.

-¡¿Dónde está Eren?!

-(Marco) ¡Señor Rivaille! ¡Por favor, no es el momento para esto!

Rivaille se acercó hasta Riven y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa dejando su rostro cerca del suyo, un contraste total entre ambos, uno lleno de furia y deseo asesino, mientras que otro lleno de temor y arrepentimiento.

-¡Solo lo diré una vez más! ¡¿Dónde está Eren?!

-…Ag…yo…yo… en verdad lo siento.

Un puñetazo de la mano derecha de Rivaille se hizo presente mientras que Riven solo lloraba y continuaba lamentándose.

-¡No me interesa eso! ¡Quiero saber dónde está Eren! –Acto seguido le dio un nuevo puñetazo al chico-.

-(Kaito) Señor Rivaille, por favor deténgase.

-(Kristoff) No obtendremos nada de esta manera.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA EREN?!

-(Mikasa) Chicos deténganlo.

Jean y Marco retuvieron a Levi quien había comenzado a golpear a Riven, evitando que continuara lastimándole más de lo que ya estaba, Kagome se acercó al chico y lo abrazo en principio para intentar calmarlo.

-Ya, ya, Riven. Explícame, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Kuroko? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Eren e Izuku?

-Kuroko…dijo…que tenía a mis padres.

-¿Qué?

-Fue mentira, me engaño. No eran ellos, se volvieron esas cadenas y me capturaron. Luego se los llevo con él.

-(Mikasa) ¿A dónde los llevo? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

-No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo, solo menciono que eran importantes.

-(Astrid) Esto no nos sirve de mucho.

-(Rivaille) Debimos dejar que esas cadenas te cortaran las manos.

-(Kagome) Por favor no digas eso.

-¡Claro que lo diré! ¡Riven, no eres más que una basura traidora! ¡Una maldita escoria que no puede darse cuenta de las cosas! ¡¿Cómo pudiste confiar en Kuroko?! ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a traicionarnos?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan iluso?!

-¡Lo lamento!...solo pensé…solo pensé…en que quería ver a mis padres.

-¡¿Y sigues con eso?! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Ya deberías darte cuenta a estas alturas! ¡No los has encontrado en años! ¡Es claro que con todo lo que ha pasado en este universo ya deben estar muertos! ¡MUERTOS!

Los gritos de Rivaille y esa última palabra, fueron más de lo que Riven pudo soportar, el chico se sintió en shock al oír esa palabra y en poco segundos perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de Kagome.

-¡Riven! ¡Riven! ¡Se desmayó!

-(Armin) Capitán Rivaille, no puede decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Solo he dicho lo que es seguro!

-(Kagome) Esto es malo, en su estado no sé cuándo despierte. Astrid, encárgate de el por ahora.

-¡¿Pero a dónde vas tú?!

-Necesito un poco de agua, siempre tienen fuentes en el interior de los templos.

-(Kaito) Espero que no piense en pasar mucho tiempo cuidándolo, porque aún tenemos otro problema que resolver.

-(Armin) ¿Cuánto podrán retener a Naraku?

Kagome fue corriendo a la entrada del templo y comenzó a empujar lo más fuerte que pudo las puertas de este, un intento, otro intento, hasta que en el tercero estas finalmente cedieron a la fuerza de la chica, abriéndose de par en par, una fuente se encontraba en el centro y entonces en la pared opuesta, la joven encontró aquello que estaban buscando, comenzó a gritar llamando a sus amigos los cuales llegaron trayendo Kristoff consigo a Riven quien seguía desmayado. Ahí en la pared, estaba precisamente el dibujo de Axrex con el collar, fue entonces que la joven comprendió porque no podía precisar las cosas en este lugar, el mismo poder de ahí interfería con el suyo. Kaito hizo aparecer su cámara y la joven se acercó a la pared tocando la figura dibujada en la pared, los ojos de Axrex brillaron y comenzó a mostrarse el mapa de Crossoverland, su siguiente destino era precisamente el reino faltante mostrándose la marca justo en la Ciudad Capital. Las acciones de kagome, fueron perceptibles para diferentes personas, Kuroko volteo asustado al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, comenzó a correr hasta llegar junto con los otros dos al dirigible del equipo, Naraku volteo en la dirección donde debían estar los demás, poniéndose nervioso ante la situación y en la capital misma, Axrex en su sala real sufría de un repentino dolor en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo tener que sujetarse de una de las columnas para no caer al suelo.

-¡Tsk! ¡Esos Malditos! ¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Cuando lleguen, los acabare!

Continuara…

 **Ya duro mucho el arco del reino antiguo, en el prox capitulo este terminara definitivamente y dará pie para un nuevo viaje que llevara a nuestro grupo a ciudad capital. Pero, ¿Estarán todos presentes ahí? ¿Qué pasara con Eren e Izuku? ¿Qué pretende Kuroko? ¿Cómo ingresaran al reino más grande de todos? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Axrex? Pero antes de todo, ¿Cómo vencerán a Naraku? Lo averiguaremos próximamente. Si pueden meterme presión para actualizar con sus reviews, mejor para mí, se me va el avión.**


	48. Chapter 48 Todo es mi Culpa

**Estamos de regreso con el crossover de sus vidas. Porque admítanlo, ¿Cuántos fics conocen que tiene metidos a tantos personajes de series y películas diferentes? ¿Ah? Ninguno ¿Verdad? ¡Lo sabía! Comencemos con el capítulo de esta ocasión.**

 **Capítulo 48: Todo es mi Culpa**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

-Narra Midoriya-

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba tranquilamente en la academia de la U.A. preparándonos para una prueba de práctica. Lo siguiente que supe fue que un extraño portal se abría detrás de mí, seguido de un rayo de luz que me envolvió y me atrajo hacia él. Vi a Todoroki extender su brazo para intentar alcanzarme y entonces entre al portal. Después estaba con esos extraños sujetos y nos enviaron a los dos a este lugar con más gente desconocida y hubo un terrible pánico y horror.

-¡Hey tú! ¡¿Ya encontraste a mi gato?!

-Ah, no, disculpa no lo he encontrado.

-Hay maldito Kile, ¡Gato infernal! ¡¿Dónde diablos te escondiste?!

-¡Midoriya!

-¿Qué? ¡Todoroki! Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo, lo lamento, no pude salvarte de esa gente.

-Descuida, también vi cuando te llevo una muchedumbre. No importa, lo que sí importa es ¿Dónde estamos y que es lo que está pasando aquí?

-No tengo la menor idea, la gente con la que me he topado es muy extraña y pareces todos de diferentes lugares, la mayoría sigue muy asustado como para hablar con calma.

-¡Kile! ¡Te encontré! ¡Estas vivo!

-Miau.

-Hay mi gato, pensé que te perdía.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetirme tu nombre?

-Alex, ya te lo dije.

-Bueno Alex, puedes explicarnos, ¿Qué sucede en este lugar y como es que terminamos aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, es el fin de todo. Así de simple.

-¿El fin de todo?

-Según entiendo, todo el universo entero se encuentra en riesgo de destrucción y nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir es que las personas que mandaron a otro universo, de donde viene el problema, resuelvan esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso repetir, no soy una grabadora.

-¡No puedes decir algo como eso y esperar que este calmado!

-Relájate, mira solo hay de dos, o somos salvados o morimos de una horrible forma. Yo creo que será la segunda opción, así que pienso estar tranquilo hasta que llegue ese momento. Hay muchas casas vacías ahora, escojan la que quieran. Vámonos Kile.

-¿Qué? Espera no puedes irte así.

-Midoriya.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! ¡No sabemos bien la situación! ¡No conocemos a nadie aquí! ¡No tenemos idea de lo que va a pasar! ¡¿Y si en serio es el fin del universo entero?! ¡Ni siquiera All might podrá hacer algo al respec…

-¡Midoriya! De nada servirá que te alteres.

-Lo se pero…estoy muy asustado.

-Te entiendo. Escucha, vayamos a dar una vuelta por este lugar. Veamos que averiguamos, quizá tengamos una mejor explicación por parte de otra persona.

-Ah, claro como digas.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar entre las casas esperando poder comprender bien las cosas que sucedían en este misterioso lugar. Fuera de la maqueta, Axrex continuaba desmayado en el suelo, mientras que Diego intentaba despertarlo sin mayor éxito.

-Axrex, por favor, despierta. Ah, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con todos nosotros? Tantas dimensiones afectadas ya, esto solo continúa expandiéndose sin control y aun no tenemos al Emblematic con nosotros. Maldita sea, Eren, Jean, chicos, todos, por favor dense prisa.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

El dibujo de Axrex en el templo mostro lo que esperaban, la siguiente marca en plena ciudad capital. Su búsqueda en este reino estaba concretada, pero aún tenían el problema de Naraku, así como el rapto de Eren e Izuku por Kuroko. Kaito estaba terminando de grabar con su cámara cuando salió al exterior reuniéndose con el resto del equipo.

-Está listo, no habrá equivocaciones ahora.

-(Astrid) ¿Cómo sigue Riven Kagome?

-Parece estar bien, pero el conflicto con Rivaille sumado con el engaño de Kuroko parecen haber sido más de lo que su mente pudo soportar, podría estar así unos minutos o más tiempo, no lo sé.

-No será de mucha ayuda con la situación actual.

-Estoy consciente de ello. Kristoff, necesito que lo cargues y lo lleves hasta el dirigible, Astrid, tú deberás protegerlos hasta llegar ahí.

-Por supuesto, como digas.

-Yo me hare cargo de esto dos, no se preocupen.

-Dejen a Riven aquí.

-¿Ah?

-¿Ah?

-Déjenlo en este lugar.

-Pero señor Rivaille.

-¡¿No me escuchaste Kristoff?! ¡He dicho que lo dejen aquí!

-No podemos hacer eso, Naraku está cerca y si Bakugo regresa…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Dejaran a Riven aquí! ¡Es lo que se merece por habernos traicionado! ¡De ninguna manera le permitiré que siga viajando con nosotros!

-(Armin) Capitán por favor, entiendo que este furioso, enfadado y colérico con Riven, sus actos son más que cuestionables, es cierto, pero no podemos abandonarlo en este lugar y menos en este estado, debemos mantenerlo con nosotros porque es parte del equipo, Eren no quería…

-¡No hables en su nombre! ¡Si Eren supiera los planes de este traidor el estaría de acuerdo en dejarlo aquí!

-(Mikasa) Por supuesto que no, conozco a Eren desde mucho antes que usted y estoy segura de que aun pese a las circunstancias actuales no dejaría a Riven a su suerte en este lugar.

-¡Van a dejarlo porque yo se los ordeno! ¡No quiero ver de nuevo a este bastardo!

-¡No vamos a hacerlo!

-¡Lo harán porque se los digo!

La furia de Rivaille lo hizo apuntar una de sus cuchillas contra la chica la cual se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de la situación. El capitán Rivaille estaba colérico, tan cegado por la ira que estaba amenazando a sus propios compañeros, sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Paren con esto ya! –Fue lo que grito Jean-. Escuche capitán, sé que tiene sentimientos encontrados contra Riven en estos momentos, yo tampoco estoy a gusto con lo que ha hecho, aunque no soporto mucho a Jaeger tampoco le deseo ningún mal. Riven se equivocó, ¿De acuerdo? Fue víctima también, engañado por Kuroko quien sabía lo emocional y ansioso que se encuentra por encontrar a su familia, le engaño y tuvo éxito, ahora debemos enfocarnos en recuperarles y en derrotar a Naraku antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-(Marco) Jean tiene razón, aún deben estar cerca, si nos apresuramos podemos buscar inclusive desde el dirigible, ya en el aire podremos localizarlos aun a la distancia.

-(Kaito) Lamento traer el pesimismo al ambiente pero ¿Qué ese de haya no es nuestro dirigible?

-¿Qué?

Aunque estaba a larga distancia de ellos, pudieron identificar de inmediato la nave del equipo, la cual estaba volando en dirección a los bosques, alejándose de la capital del reino antiguo, no era posible que simples personas llegaran a él y lo hurtaran, solo había una posibilidad sobre quien lo tomo.

-(Kagome) Por eso desapareció su presencia, fue a buscar la nave y huyo en ella.

-(Armin) Llevándose a Eren e Izuku con él.

-(Rivaille) ¡Tsk! ¡Kuroko!

-(Mikasa) ¡Deténgase! ¡No dé un paso más!

-¡Están escapando!

-¿Y que pretende hacer? No hay manera de alcanzarlos en el aire. Además están muy lejos, aun si tuviera el equipo de maniobras en lo que llega hasta los arboles el habrá tomado más distancia.

-¡No puedo dejar que se lo lleve! ¡Quién sabe lo que tenga planeado hacer!

-Los recuperaremos, llegaremos hasta ellos. Pero antes debemos enfocarnos en el problema que aún tenemos aquí.

-(Kagome) Naraku es muy peligroso, no sé si podremos derrotarlo.

-(Kristoff) Quizá necesitemos un poco de ayuda.

-(Marco) Sin Eren aquí para transformarse en titán, la verdad no veo quien más pueda hacer algo.

-¿Qué tal si despiertan a ese sujeto de nuevo? A Inuyasha.

-(Astrid) No bromees, después de lo que pasamos con él, dudo mucho que piense ayudarnos, al contrario, si se une a Naraku, será nuestro fin.

-(Kagome) Tal vez no haya otra opción. No se cómo, pero lo convenceré. Con su ayuda podremos vencer a Naraku y buscar luego a Eren e Izuku.

-(Armin) ¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces?

-(Rivaille) Ayudaremos a Naruto y esa otra chica. Kagome, ve con ese sujeto y despiértalo, resistiremos hasta entonces.

-¿Y qué hay de Riven?

-Déjenlo dentro del templo, vendremos por el luego. Los demás síganme, acabemos con ese sujeto de una vez.

Kagome se alejó en un dirección diferente justo donde habían dejado a Inuyasha, mientras que el resto del grupo fue hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla contra Naraku. En ese punto, Sango junto con Naruto y la bestia Kirara, estaban peleando contra las creaciones del rey, las cuales continuaban atacándoles de manera incesante.

-¡Muere maldito demonio!

-¡Ya estoy más que harto de todas estas cosas!

-¡No bajes la guardia! ¡No les des ninguna oportunidad para atacarte por sorpresa!

-¡Estamos rodeados de ella! ¡Atacan de todas direcciones!

-Sera mejor que se vayan dando por vencidos, ustedes tres solos no serán capaces de hacer nada contra mis creaciones.

-¡Escucha maldita escoria! ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! ¡En cuanto esté un poco más recuperado yo mismo voy a destruirte con un poderoso jutsu de invocación!

-Ninjas, siempre son tan insolentes y molestos.

-¡Tú eres el molesto aquí viejo pervertido!

-Ya he dejado pasar suficiente tiempo, será mejor eliminarlos de una buena vez. Mis creaciones, abaláncense sobre sus presas.

Los ciempiés gigantes, demonios e insectos se abalanzaron sobre el trio quien estaba rodeado sin posibilidad escapatoria. La sonrisa de Naraku se borró cuando uno de sus monstruos fue atravesado violentamente por una cuchilla de aspecto familiar. El grupo había llegado hasta ellos y con Rivaille a la cabeza comenzaron a usar sus armas para atacar a los demonios, utilizando cuchillas, armas, flechas y espadas pudieron hacer frente a los monstruos cambiando la balanza de la situación a favor de ellos. La sangre y los restos comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el terreno molestando a Naraku, no por la muerte de sus creaciones, sino más por el atrevimiento y osadía de desafiarlo. En poco tiempo, todos y cada uno de los seres que había traído se encontraban muertos en el lugar. Rivaille se había cubierto de sangre igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros y apunto su cuchilla en dirección a Naraku dándole además una mirada de odio y desprecio las cuales eran alimentadas por la pérdida de Eren.

-El siguiente en terminar en pedazos, eres tú.

-Jajajajajajajajaja.

La risa burlona de Naraku no fue tomada con gracia por ninguno de los presentes, solo hacían que le arrojaran más miradas de desprecio al soberano, el cual continuaba riendo ante la declaración.

-No intentes verme la cara simple humano. ¿Qué terminare en pedazos? Por favor, esto no ha sido más que un calentamiento. Soy mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de ustedes, ustedes no son nadie para enfrentarme, no hay manera de que ninguno de ustedes pueda vencerme.

Extendiendo su brazo y mano izquierda al frente, provoco un temblor seguido de una ráfaga de aire la cual aventó a sus contrincantes y los hizo terminar en el suelo. Naraku comenzó a levitar un poco acercándose a todos ellos quienes nuevamente comprendían porque ese ser era uno de los más aterradores de todos los mundos. El veneno en forma de gas comenzó a irradiar de su ser otra vez, desplegándose y dándole un aspecto aún más aterrador.

-No soy nadie. Solo sin simples cucarachas que han osado pisar mi suelo, este es mi territorio y fueron muy insensatos al pensar que podrían vencerme y seguir con su búsqueda. Una vez que obtenga lo que necesito de ustedes, voy a hacerme con el control total de este mundo y nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Axrex será capaz de vencerme.

-(Rivaille) Nadie jamás va a obedecerte.

-Lo harán, todo el mundo lo hará. Yo soy Naraku, el próximo soberano de Crossoverland, el máximo gobernante que puede existir en el universo y ustedes simples humanos. ¡Ah llegado el momento de morir!

Alzando sus dos brazos el humo venenoso se elevó como si fuera una columna de agua la cual estaba por caer como cascada hacia el equipo.

-¡El que morirá! ¡Eres tú!

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Inuyasha estaba en el aire gracias a uno de sus poderosos saltos, blandiendo su espada y disparando la ráfaga de viento, Kagome en su espalda lanzo tres flechas sagradas una tras otra las cuales se cubrieron de su aura rosa, ganando velocidad y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Naraku. Antes de que los ataques alcanzaran su objetivo, Latíos se hizo presente creando una especie de aura blanca la cual cubrió a sus compañeros evitando así que fueran afectados tanto por el veneno como por los ataques de sus amigos. El viento, junto con las tres flechas sagradas dieron de lleno contra Naraku el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos, el ataque de Inuyasha le hería gravemente mientras que las flechas se incrustaron en su pecho provocando con el aura purificadora la desintegración de su cuerpo, se estrelló contra el campo protector de Latíos y todos observaron cómo delante de ellos, el terrible ser era destruido rápidamente hasta volverse un montón de arena y polvo que se esparcieron en el aire, la combinación de ambos poderes fue tal, que aun un gran ser como el, no pudo resistir tan terrible ataque. Una vez que este ceso, el campo protector de Latíos termino y cayo desmayado en el suelo, dejando volver nuevamente al contrario.

-¿Qué? ¿Estamos vivos?

-(Mikasa) Por muy poco. Naraku fue derrotado.

-(Armin) Kagome lo hizo, junto con ese sujeto.

La joven se estaba acercando a sus compañeros mientras que el otro guardaba aun la distancia, sabiendo que quizá no sería bien recibido.

-Me alegro de que todos estén bien.

-(Rivaille) Llegaste justo a tiempo. Y ese sujeto igual.

-Dude un poco al principio sobre si liberarlo o no, pero ha sido la decisión correcta y ahora hemos conseguido destruir a Naraku antes de que pudiera seguir con sus planes.

-(Sango) Es lo mejor que ha pasado en este reino en un largo tiempo, en cuanto se sepa la noticia de su muerte todos harán un gran festejo.

-(Kaito) Ya que Naraku ha sido eliminado. ¿Podemos irnos de este lugar? Por favor, ya no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí.

-(Mikasa) Eso no será posible. Kuroko se llevó el dirigible y quien sabe hacia donde haya partido ya.

-(Jean) Aunque fue hace poco su partida, en el aire podrá ganar velocidad sin problema, seguro ya está a mucha distancia de aquí.

-(Kristoff) ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos entonces? Ni si quiera tenemos como salir de aquí y caminar no es ninguna opción.

-(Inuyasha) Puede que…yo tenga una solución a eso. Pero también necesito regresar con urgencia al palacio, hay alguien a quien debo buscar.

Inuyasha se acercó al equipo, los cuales aún estaban nerviosos por su presencia. El joven explico que al ser el auténtico gobernante del reino y ser eliminado Naraku, todo volvía a estar bajo su control, inclusive la flota de dirigibles, por lo que podría proporcionales uno para que pudieran trasladarse. El ánimo regreso a todos pues tras la difícil adversidad, finalmente había una buena recompensa. Cuando volvieron al palacio, el joven en compañía de Kagome y Sango fueron hasta uno de los calabozos subterráneos del palacio, donde gracias a su olfato pudo localizar a la persona que tanto buscaba. La Kagome de este universo, la joven nunca había sido asesinada como mostro Naraku, todo fue una ilusión para convencer al pueblo de que no podrían derrotarlo jamás, la joven se llenó de dicha al ser liberada y estar nuevamente en los brazos de su amado y también de confusión al notar a otra chica idéntica a ella, confusión que solo ceso hasta explicarle la situación.

Durante el resto del día, las noticias se esparcieron como fuego por la capital del reino antiguo, así como en otras ciudades y poblados. El terrible soberano había sido finalmente derrotado, los auténticos gobernantes estaban de vuelta y el aura de temor y tristeza que hacía mucho estaba sobre ellos, cambio por una de alegría y entusiasmo. En cuanto a Bakugo y Kirishima fueron colocados dentro de un edificio de piedra donde se les encadeno, poniéndoles grilletes y hasta bozales a ambos, evitando así cualquier manera de escape.

Los siguientes días fueron ocupados en recuperación y reconstrucción. Pese a que Rivaille deseaba partir lo antes posible, sabía bien que el combate que habían tenido fue uno de los más catastróficos, era necesario descansar y reunir fuerzas antes de volver a la partida, además existía otro asunto que aún quedaba por resolver. Riven estaba en el palacio, permaneciendo dentro de una habitación donde le habían atendido de sus heridas, así como le daban tiempo de recuperarse, pues el shock emocional era el mayor de sus problemas. El joven estaba demasiado afectado, se negaba a salir de la habitación y casi no hablaba con nadie, lo que menos deseaba era ver a Rivaille, sencillamente no tenía cara para ver al hombre quien era su padre, no después de haberles traicionado y causar el secuestro de Eren e Izuku.

El chico se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan idiota, no era la primera vez que Eren y Rivaille terminaban separados, como cuando cayó del dirigible o cuando fue transportado a la torre donde se encontraba Kuroko. Si él nunca hubiera sido necio en buscar a sus padres, nunca habría trasladado los problemas de su universo al de ellos, Rivaille y Eren estaría juntos y felices, totalmente ajenos a los problemas que el causaba y que les seguía causando y en esa ocasión, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería con el chico ni el otro.

-(Lo lamento…en verdad lamento…todo).

Fueron diez días en total los que transcurrieron, diez largos días para Rivaille, pero que fueron benéficos para todos. Estaban en plenitud por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las atenciones de la gente del palacio fueron justo lo que necesitaron y ahora se encontraban en uno de los jardines reales, donde un gran dirigible rojo completamente equipado y del doble del tamaño del de Izuku se encontraba listo para transportarlos hasta su próximo destino, la capital de Crossoverland.

 _-(Kagome) ¿Están seguros de que no quieren un piloto?_

-(Kagome) Descuida, ya tengo algo de experiencia, podre llevarnos a todos hasta haya sin ningún problema y gracias a los mapas y consejos que nos dieron, no tendremos más problemas en el viaje.

-(Naruto) Envíen a Sango en una hora para ver si nos estrellamos.

-¡NARUTO!

-¡Solo fui honesto!

-(Kristoff) ¡No seas idiota! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos abordando!

Llevándose a Naruto sobre su hombro Kristoff entro junto con otros al dirigible, mientras que los últimos de ellos aún estaban despidiéndose, solo una persona estaba en silencio, Riven, quien se encontraba un poco apartado del resto en completo silencio.

-(Inuyasha) Siempre les estaremos agradecidos, liberaron a este reino de su maldición y permitieron que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Tenemos una deuda con ustedes.

-(Mikasa) No hay de que, ustedes también nos ayudaron mucho.

-(Sango) Van a arreglar esto ¿Verdad? Harán que todo vuelva ser como antes, cuando los mundos no eran uno solo.

-(Kagome) Pueden contar con ello, algo me dice que próximamente tendrán noticias sobre nosotros.

 _-(Kagome) ¿Irán directamente a la capital entonces? ¿Qué pasara con sus amigos desaparecidos?_

-(Rivaille) Lo estuvimos discutiendo durante los días pasados. Al alejarse y tomando en cuenta que Kuroko puede hacer desaparecer su presencia y la de otros a voluntad propia, tratar de localizarle aun con los poderes de Kagome será un esfuerzo inútil.

-(Armin) Por esa razón iremos a la capital, ya tenemos un contacto de alta posición en ese lugar, además cabe la posibilidad de que aparezcan en ese reino faltante, debe quedar una dibujo de Axrex en ese lugar y Kuroko ya intento destruir uno anteriormente. No sabemos bien lo que significan, pero son importantes, tanto para ellos como para nosotros.

-Por eso mismo ir a la capital es la mejor carta que tenemos, aunque no se puede evitar sentir que vamos directo al frente de guerra.

-(Inuyasha) La capital es peligrosa y exclusiva, no estás tan equivocado.

-(Sango) El dirigible cuenta con una radio, si logran contactar con su contacto se les facilitara el acceso.

 _-(Kagome) Sera mejor que partan cuanto antes entonces, es un largo viaje hasta el centro del continente. Si encuentran el rio divisor de los reinos del bosque eterno, entonces solo deben seguirlo rio arriba pasando el gran risco y continuar por donde viene. Eso los llevara a un enorme lago cercano a la ciudad. Que tengan éxito en su viaje._

-(Mikasa) Nuevamente agradecemos su ayuda. Con su permiso.

-(Armin) Fue un gran placer.

-(Kagome) ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y me alegro de que estén junto de nuevo!

-(Rivaille) Riven, ven ahora, es tiempo de irnos.

El nombrado se quedó estático en su lugar aun con la cabeza gacha y mientras los otros caminaban fue que reunió el valor para decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Yo me quedare!

Sus palabras hicieron detener a todos en el acto, así como sorpresa a los residentes, Rivaille le miraba con su expresión seria habitual sin entender muy bien lo que el chico dijo.

-¿Qué?

-H-he dicho que me quedare.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije, yo me quedo en este lugar.

-Riven, déjate de tonterías y aborda de una vez.

-No es ninguna tontería, solo estoy tomando la primera decisión correcta en mi vida.

-…

-(Armin) ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No puedo…no puedo seguir viajando con ustedes. Todo lo que hago termina siendo una equivocación, llevo las cosas a mal termino, perdemos nuestros avances y termino afectándolos una y otra vez.

-(Mikasa) No digas eso Riven.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?! ¡¿Ninguno se da cuenta?! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Siempre todo es mi culpa!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del chico, mostrándose una gran frustración en su cara cuando por fin se dignó a mirar a los ojos a los demás.

-Perdí a mis padres hace años y por ser tan necio termine afectando a otra realidad. No solo eso, causo que siempre perdamos a alguien, siempre usted y Eren terminan separados. Eso no debería suceder, nada de esto debería estar sucediendo. Ustedes deberían estar en casa viviendo pacíficamente, no aquí resolviendo problemas que no les incumben.

-Riven.

-Si yo no hubiera viajado nunca a su universo, nada de esto estaría pasando. Y yo lo único que quiero es que esto termine ya, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero seguir viajando ni otra cosa porque sé que arruinare las cosas, peor aún podría causarles un daño irreversible y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaría.

-Riven.

-¡Lo que intento decir es que lo lamento mucho! ¡Que en serio lamento haberlos involucrado! ¡Lamento ser un idiota! ¡Lamento que por mi culpa Eren este perdido! ¡Yo solo-Yo solo-Solo…

Un golpe en su mejilla izquierda lo hizo callar, no demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo caer, pero si para tranquilizarle y detener su estado.

-Ya detente.

-Señor Rivaille.

-Ponerte en ese estado deplorable, lamentando y compadeciéndote, no traerá a Eren ni a Izuku de vuelta. Ahora escúchame bien, aún tengo récor contra ti muchacho, estas en lo correcto en algunas cosas, si, hemos terminado separados en varias ocasiones y si tampoco hubieras llegado nunca a nuestra realidad seguiríamos tranquilos sin preocupación alguna.

-Tsk.

-Pero, nosotros hemos lidiado con problemas y situaciones como esta muchas veces antes. Eren tiene cierta facilidad para los promesas y para ser secuestrado. Esto aún no ha terminado y los tendremos de vuelta antes de lo que puedas pensar. Así que no te atormentes tanto, si en verdad quieres obtener perdón, si en verdad quieres enmendar las cosas, entonces ven con nosotros.

-Pero yo…yo traiciones su confianza…traicione la confianza de todos, no merezco una segunda oportunidad, no merezco ninguna clase de oportunidad.

-Tal vez, pero aun así te la estoy otorgando, dependerá de ti que hacer con ella y demostrarnos lo que vales.

-¿Cómo puede confiar en mí?... después de todos los problemas que les he causado.

-Porque…eres mi hijo.

Las palabras de Rivaille calaron profundamente dentro de Riven, si bien ya les decía padres sin tantos inconvenientes, nunca imagino que alguno de ellos le dirían hijo, mucho menos él. Habían pasado años desde que escucho la voz de su padre llamarle así, si bien no era el auténtico, a final de cuentas eran la misma persona.

-Eren no querrá saber que te dejamos aquí, ahora ven con nosotros.

Rivaille lo tomo de su mano derecha y comenzó a arrastrarlo al dirigible, Riven no pudo evitar dejar salir una última lagrima antes los actos del mayor, tras todo los problemas causados, le estaban otorgando una última oportunidad, una que debería aprovechar y hacer todo bien, si deseaba enmendar los errores y tal vez, saber que fue de sus padres. El ambiente por fin se relajó y los demás abordaron la aeronave, ya dentro Kagome encontró que en la cabina había más que solo un simple timón, sino muchas palancas junto a este que eran todas para ayudar en el vuelo. Tras un poco de prueba, se dio una idea de cómo usarlas y comenzó a elevar el dirigible en el aire. Mientras este se elevaba, por la borda el reste se despedían de la gente del palacio, sabiendo que estaban próximos a su batalla final, en la capital misma de Crossoverland.

-(Riven) (Lo probare, se los probare a todos, probare ser digno de su confianza y ayudare a traer a Eren e Izuku de regreso).

Cinco días transcurrieron, en el reino antiguo las cosas ya estaban cambiando, con la restauración del gobierno, hubo rápido contacto con el reino Pokémon, ahora estaban comerciando y modernizándose a paso veloz. Y la pareja de gobernantes observaban los cambios desde un balcón del palacio.

-(Inuyasha) Las cosas finalmente toman el rumbo que debe ser.

-(Kagome) Tal vez esto no sea nuestra realidad, pero mientras exista, debemos cuidar de los nuestros. Es una bonita vista ¿No?

-Sí, es hermosa.

Esa noche, en el apartado edificio donde se retenía a Bakugo y Kirishima, un par de guardias se dirigían para su turno de vigilia, llevando consigo sus armas, así como unas provisiones para los prisioneros.

-No puedo creer que aun los estén manteniendo con vida.

-Lo sé, es lo único por lo que cuestiono al rey y la reina, estos dos nos hicieron la vida imposible muchas ocasiones, debieron asesinarlos cuando se tuvo la oportunidad.

-Ya lo sé, de esa forma no tendríamos que estar encargándonos de ellos ahora, como apestan esos dos, en verdad que me enferman.

-¿Qué esperabas? Están encadenados y apresados. No hay posibilidad de salir a asearse jajajaja. ¿Ah? ¿Oye? ¿Dónde están los idiotas de la tarde?

-Es cierto, no están en la puerta.

-No me digas que decidieron irse antes. Ah, malditos sean.

-Sé que nadie quiere hacer este trabajo, pero irse de esa forma es irresponsable.

-Veamos que sigan esos dos dentro.

Los hombres abrieron las grandes puertas de madera y lo que observaron los horrorizo, Kirishima estaba ahí dentro, desencadenado y en total libertad, con la cabeza y el cuello en alto mientras terminaba de engullir a un hombre que reconocieron por sus ropajes como uno de los guardias.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Sorpresa idiotas! ¡¿Les da gusto vernos?!

-¡Bakugo!

-¡Bakugo!

-¡MUERAN MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

Con sus explosiones mando a los dos dentro del edificio, chocando contra el dragón quien de inmediato devoro a uno de ellos y retuvo al otro con una de sus patas, el hombre solo pudo gritar de horror cuando el dragón agacho su cabeza y lo envolvió con su lengua mientras retiraba lentamente su pata, volvió a elevar su cuello y retrayendo su lengua y devorando al humano.

-Bien hecho Kirishima, en verdad odiaba a esos sujetos.

-Grrrr.

-¡No esperes ningún abrazo ni nada! ¡Ya comiste! ¡Con eso es suficiente! ¡Ahora salgamos de aquí! ¡Quiero irme de este asqueroso reino y llegar a la capital lo antes posible! ¡Voy a acabar con esos sujetos y después con Axrex mismo!

El dragón salió y se dejó montar por su amo, cuando se elevó dieron varias vueltas a la edificación para después incendiarla y destruirla con sus poderes combinados. Creando un gran incendio que se extendió a los arboles cercanos, la el fuego y la columna de humo fueron apreciables desde el palacio real, por lo que todos entendieron que los prisioneros se habían liberado, para fortuna de todos no fueron hacia la ciudad, sino que se pusieron en marcha en dirección opuesta.

-¡TE EXTERMINARE, EREN JAEGER!

Eren se sentía muy cansado, noto que el suelo era precisamente la madera del interior del dirigible, se incorporó un poco sin saber lo que pasaba ni ver a nadie salvo Izuku que seguía dormido a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo terminamos aquí? Izuku, Izuku.

-Aah, ¿Qué?...

-Despierta, ah, estamos en el dirigible.

-Mmmm ¿Cómo? ¿Pero estábamos en los campos?

-No lo sé, supongo que ganamos de algún modo. Ah, la ventana está cubierta. Ven, salgamos de aquí. Busquemos a los otros.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación apoyándose uno del otro mientras caminaban con dificultad, mientras buscaban en los cuartos no encontraron a nadie, solo que todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas para evitar ver al exterior. Con mayor duda fueron al acceso a la cubierta que estaba iluminado por el sol, cuando salieron fueron deslumbrados en un primer momento y al enfocar la vista se dieron cuenta que estaban en un sitio completamente diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo en el pantano otra vez?!

-¡Rivaille! ¡Mikasa, Armin! ¡Riven!

-Oh, veo que han despertado.

Cuando voltearon observaron a Kuroko el cual estaba sentado sobre una pila de cajas, con una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando el rostro en el puño derecho, mirándoles de manera tranquila pero satisfecha.

-Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya.

-Kuroko por favor o si prefieren, Shadow.

Continuara…

 **Qué raro que actualizara a solo una semana de haberle hecho. Seré sincero, sé que muchas cosas en este cap parecerán muy apresuradas y no detalladas, pero ya me urgía terminar este arco, no se enojen conmigo, sino seria meter más relleno y ya me estaba cansando. Nuevamente las cosas toman un rumbo misterioso, Kuroko los ha trasladado al pantano, el equipo de Rivaille así como Bakugo, van directo a la capital. Próximamente veremos que será de todos y que rumbo tomara esta historia. Gracias x el review :D**


	49. Chapter 49 Una Oportunidad

**Normalmente mis cap los hago de entre 5000 a 6000 palabras como máximo porque siento que después son muy extensos y pueden ser tediosos para ustedes. En esta ocasión me he extendido un poco más y aun así trate de ahorrar cosas innecesarias dejando solo lo esencial. Ahora si disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 49: Una Oportunidad**

 **En Nuestro Universo:**

Las cosas en portalero no podían ser peores, ahora eran 100 las dimensiones afectadas, por lo que Axrex aún se encontraba inconsciente mientras Diego intentaba despertarle. Dentro de la maqueta, la mayoría estaba mirando hacia el exterior viendo la gravedad de la situación, así como teniendo incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría con ellos.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora Erwin?

-No lo sé Hanji, es imposible saber lo que sucederá llegados a este punto.

-¿Rivaille y los demás estarán teniendo éxito?

-En verdad lo espero, quiero creer que mientras más se desestabiliza la situación ellos están más cerca de la solución. Pero bien podría equivocarme, quizá no hayan logrado nada y esto no está haciendo más que empeorar.

-(Moblit) De cualquier manera se nos está agotando el tiempo. Quien sabe cuántas veces más podrá Axrex detener esto o cuánto tiempo más podrá protegernos.

-(Hanji) Ahora que lo pienso, vi a un par de personas nuevas recién. No hemos hablado con ellos, quizá haya una razón por la que estén aquí.

-(Erwin) Vale la pena intentarlo, después de todo ellos hablaron con Axrex y Diego antes de que la situación empeorara, en teoría podrían saber algo. Vayamos a buscarlos.

-¡QUEMEN A LA BRUJA!

-(Moblit) Ese grito fue de Alex. ¿Qué estará pasando?

-No lo sé, pero vayamos a averiguarlo. Con suerte su grito atrajo a todos.

Los tres adultos fueron hacia el centro de la maqueta donde la gente se estaba reuniendo, ahí vieron a Alex y Andrés arrojando un montón de madera a los pies de su amiga Lily, la cual estaba amarrada a un poste, con un paño en la boca mientras intentaba pedir ayuda.

-(Ash) ¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

-¡Acabar con la bruja! ¡Eso hacemos!

-(Miku) ¿Bruja? Ella es su amiga, no pueden quemarla.

-(Andrés) ¡Míranos! ¡Aquí ando arrojándole toda esta madera! ¡Claro que vamos a hacerlo! ¡Vamos a quemarla!

-(Erwin) Esperen un poco, ¿Por qué creen que su amiga es una bruja?

-(Alex) Simple, ya antes provoco un incendio aquí y la última vez hubo un desastre como el que hubo recién y ella es buena para causar desastres. ¡Esto es su culpa! ¡Quememos a la bruja! ¡Con su sacrificio esto se detendrá!

-(Astrid) ¿Están bromeando? Esto es absurdo.

-(Erwin) Suficiente, Moblit ayúdame a detenerlos, Hanji libera a la chica.

Los dos retuvieron a los chicos, Erwin a Alex quien se agito violentamente intentando liberarse. Lily se sintió aliviada cuando por fin fue liberada y salió de entre el montón de madera con ayuda de Hanji.

-¿Estas segura de estar bien?

-Sí, no me hicieron nada. Ah perdieron el juicio, hombres necios que acusáis a la mujer sin razón, culeros.

-Tranquila, todos están nerviosos no es raro que llegaran a ese punto.

Midoriya y Todoroki recién llegaban viendo la extraña situación, Todoroki tomo una de las piezas de madera que parecían ser de sillas y muebles rotos. No era nada de importancia pero aun así quería comprobar si todas las cosas aquí eran lo que parecían, por lo que le prendió fuego observando que se quemaba con naturalidad. Un acto tranquilo, pero que al ser notado por Alex reacciono muy mal.

-¡BRUJO! ¡QUEMO ESA COSA DE LA NADA! ¡BRUJO!

-(Erwin) Hay aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¡Ellos llegaron aquí cuando todo empeoro! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Brujo, Brujo!

-Por favor no creerás que…

Solo entonces Erwin se percató de que la mayoría también se había puesto nervioso, la histeria colectiva era siempre un factor en riesgo a considerar, la naturaleza humana buscaba culpables para las malas situaciones y tras las palabras de Alex que parecían tener cierto sentido, todos reaccionaron violentamente contra los recién llegados.

-Hey ustedes, corran.

 **En el Otro Universo:**

El gran pantano del oeste de Batavia, una extensión de territorios de humedales, selvas y ciénagas, todo con una vegetación tupida que hacía imposible recorrerlos a pie para explorarlos o formar caminos. Un territorio peligroso que ni siquiera los dirigibles querían sobrevolar, habitado por toda clase de animales, algunos de ellos muy peligrosos, como los pulpos del pantanal, capaces de moverse en la tierra, así como los acosadores nocturnos, aterradores seres familiares de los murciélagos, con un salvajismo total y unas despiadadas garras y mandíbulas con las que asesinaban a sus presas.

Pero un hecho desconocido para el mundo, era que en el centro del pantano, se encontraba un gran grupo de ruinas, de diferentes clases dando un aspecto muy misterioso, diferentes estructuras sin mucha similitud entre sí, algunas parecían edificios modernos, otros más antiguos, sus arquitecturas de cualquier clase y entre esas ruinas, no muy lejos de los escombros de una torre colapsada, se encontraba un dirigible oculto entre los árboles y al costado de otra gran estructura. En la cubierta se encontraban tres chicos, dos de los cuales se encontraban muy nerviosos ante la situación.

-Hola chicos, un gusto que despertaran.

-Kuroko.

-¡Kuroko! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Porque nos has traído al pantano?! ¡¿Olvidas lo peligroso que es este lugar?!

-Calma Midoriya, no hay necesidad de alterarse.

-No hay necesidad de alterarse. ¡Date cuenta donde estamos!

-Izuku tiene razón. No hay razón para querer estar aquí.

-Todo lo contrario chicos, hay una muy pero muy buena razón.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te entendemos, ¿Dónde están Heichou y los demás?

-Y Riven, se encontraba con nosotros dos.

-Por ellos no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Sé que consiguieron la victoria en Reino Antiguo, reestablecieron el verdadero gobierno y ahora están prosiguiendo con su viaje.

-Heichou y los demás siguen avanzando. Tenemos que estar con ellos.

-Es cierto ¿Hacia dónde fueron?

-Al reino más grande y poderoso de todos, el corazón de Crossoverland, Ciudad Capital, el hogar de Axrex.

-Am, sabes que, ya no me interesa tanto ir a darles alcance.

-Izuku no digas eso.

-Pero es la capital, el dominio total de Axrex, no quiero estar cerca del tirano que gobierna este mundo.

-Tu fobia la resolvemos luego. Kuroko no sé lo que tengas pensado, pero no puedes retenernos aquí, tenemos que volver con nuestros compañeros.

-Eso sí que no va a pasar.

-No te lo estamos preguntando.

-Ni yo dudando. Ustedes no pueden ir haya, es muy peligroso. Créanme, no quieren lidiar con Axrex y menos aún quedar a su alcance.

-Lo dices como si ya tuvieras experiencia previa con ese tipo.

-Tal vez, puede ser, ¿Tu qué crees?

-Espera ¿Es enserio?

-¿Tu y Axrex se conocen? ¡¿Tienen relación?!

-Así es chicos, yo y Axrex nos conocemos. No por nada estaba atrapado aquí en la cima de esa torre en mitad del pantano.

-Si Axrex se tomó la molestia de dejarte completamente aislado del resto del mundo no pudo hacerlo solo por diversión.

-Es cierto Eren, uno mantiene bajo control a aquellos que pueden representar un peligro u amenaza, algo que potencialmente pueda arriesgar todo lo que se ha logrado.

-Van por buen camino chicos.

-Axrex te teme entonces.

-No diría que precisamente temer Midoriya, pero si, es más o menos la idea, soy un peligro para su majestad.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué Axrex te temería? ¿Eres tan importante entonces?

-¿Qué amenaza podrías representar para él? Si eres algo extraño y tienes poderes misteriosos, pero no me parece que seas un gran rival para él.

-Ignorare lo último que dijiste. Represento una amenaza para él, porque soy parte directa de su pasado, además de ser un equivalente suyo.

-No te estamos entendiendo nada. Déjate de juegos Kuroko, explícanos todo de una buena vez.

-Si así lo quieren…

-…

-…

-Soy el Emblematic.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Justo lo que escucharon, soy el Emblematic.

-El Emblematic, aquella persona que buscaba ese chico llamado Diego.

-Exacto, pero lógicamente no soy el de ese universo. Soy uno completamente diferente.

-Entonces por eso tienes poderes tan extraños. No eres un simple hechicero u poseedor de un único gran poder, eres el Emblematic. Y por eso Axrex te teme.

-Soy una verdadera amenaza para el, ya que soy seguramente la única persona que sabe con exactitud todo lo que sucedió, el porque en este universo las dimensiones se deformaron hasta crear esta nueva y extraña realidad.

-Tú sabes todo lo que sucedió. Todo el tiempo lo sabias. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

-Ah Jaeger, para empezar no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en ustedes, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y viendo lo que ustedes tramaban, decidí solo guardar silencio y continuar con mis propios planes en secreto.

-¿Guardar silencio? ¿Continuar con tus planes? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades y tu tenías las respuestas a todo, todo este tiempo! ¡No puedes ser en verdad tan despreciable!

-Eren, no pierdas el control.

-¡Claro que voy a perderlo Izuku! ¡Kuroko sabía todo y nunca nos lo dijo! ¡Hemos pasados problemas desde su llegada y no quiso decirnos nada! ¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto! ¡Voy a…

-¿Qué cosa harás? Tomar las cuchillas detrás de ustedes, eso no te servirá de nada, podre vencerte fácilmente y a Izuku no se diga.

-Entonces peleamos frente a frente.

-¿Volviéndote un titán? Dudo que quieras hacerlo, el terreno del pantano no es precisamente estable, un ser tan grande terminara atascándose y hundiéndose de manera reiterada y no podrás transformarte eternamente, disminuye tu fuerza cada vez que lo haces.

-Tsk, miserable.

-Sera mejor huir lo antes posible, Eren.

-Eso tampoco les servirá Midoriya. Estamos en el centro del pantano y seguro recuerdas las bestias que lo habitan, no queras toparte con los acosadores nocturnos.

-Aunque eso sea cierto correremos el riesgo. Mejor aún, tomaremos el dirigible y te dejaremos a tu suerte aquí.

-Tampoco será posible, he lanzado un pequeño hechizo sobre ustedes. No pueden tocar los mandos del dirigible a menos que lo permita.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo construí esta nave desde cero! ¡Yo puedo tocarl… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡IZUKU!

El chico fue corriendo hasta el timón y cuando puso sus manos en él, una repentina onda de choque lo aventó violentamente en reversa, demostrando que no era capaz de tocarlo, Eren le auxilio cuando estaba en el piso y escucharon a Kuroko aplaudiendo lentamente mientras se acercaba.

-Bien, esa ha sido una fantástica demostración, bien hecho Midoriya. Ahora les ha quedado claro que no pueden escapar.

-Tsk, tiene razón, no puedo tomar el mando.

-Escucha Kuroko, no importa lo que estés tramando. Heichou, Armin, Mikasa y todos los demás llegaran pronto y harán que te arrepientas de tenernos en este lugar.

-Dudo mucho que ellos lleguen pronto, no se han presentado en quince días.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡¿Nos tuviste dormidos durante quince días?!

-Siendo sincero no era la idea, me equivoque un poco en la cantidad de la magia que robe en reino antiguo y se quedaron inconscientes todo ese tiempo. De cualquier manera no tienen que preocuparse, nada malo les sucedió en todo ese tiempo, solo los deje dentro de la habitación mientras yo seguía con mis ocupaciones.

-Quinces días…quince días… ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?

-Hay maneras de moverse velozmente por este mundo si sabes cómo usarlas, no por nada conseguí que Bakugo nos diera un alcance rápido tras haber escapado de el en el reino dragon ball.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

-Porque pienso remediar las cosas y sobre todo porque no pienso volver a estar cerca de Axrex.

-Kuroko por favor dinos la verdad, cuéntanos todo lo que sabes, si existe una manera de vencer a Axrex, Eren y yo te escucharemos.

-Ah, Midoriya, no es tan fácil. Me gustaría poder hablar de manera sincera con ustedes pero realmente me es imposible. Resulta que así como yo los hechice para no escapar, Axrex me hechizo a mí, por lo que me es imposible hablar de todo lo que sucedió previamente, todo lo que se, todo lo que él sabe, por qué paso todo. No puedo decírselos.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No bromearía con eso. Pero en fin chicos, la razón por la que estamos aquí es simple, estoy buscando algo que me permita derrotar a Axrex. Algo que no involucre estar a su alcance.

-¿Cómo qué? En la torre no puede haber nada, tú vivías en ella y de haber tenido la oportunidad la habrías utilizado.

-Si vivía en la torre, pero solo en la parte de la cima, estoy buscando en el interior de la misma, tratando de encontrar algo que me permita solucionar las cosas. Se lo que busco, pero no puedo decírselos. Ahora si ya hemos terminado con esta conversación, iré a continuar revisando las ruinas de mi viejo hogar.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Este sitio es muy peligroso! ¡Si esas cosas nos encuentran estaremos perdidos!

-Descuiden, ningún animal puede darse cuenta de nosotros, si ese fuera el caso, los quirópteros depredadores dormidos del lado izquierdo de la nave ya se habrían movilizado.

-¿Qué cosa dices?

Eren e Izuku se asomaron por la cubierta y vieron a una pareja de esas bestias las cuales dormían pacíficamente. Estos comenzaron a despertar y comenzaron a incorporarse mostrando que debían medir los dos metros de altura, las criaturas olfatearon un poco y después comenzaron su camino a través de las ruinas en dirección al pantano denso.

-No se dieron cuenta de nosotros.

-Exacto Jaeger. Puedo hacer desaparecer por completo nuestras presencias, así que ni ellos ni nadie más pueden vernos aun si estamos frente suyo. Irradio este poder en un radio de diez kilómetros alrededor mío, somos invisibles en toda esa extensión.

-Bueno, eso me hace sentir un poco más seguro.

-Me alegro por ti Midoriya, si quieren comer sigue habiendo alimento de sobra aquí dentro y si quieren asearse hay unos estanques de agua cristalina aquí cerca, nos vemos más tarde.

Eren e Izuku se vieron uno al otro mientras Kuroko descendía de la cubierta para luego salir del dirigible e ir a las ruinas de la torre. Los chicos estaban un poco confundidos, no estaban seguros de que hacer, dado que estaban atrapados y sus amigos sin idea de su localización, no eran muchas las opciones que tenían en esos momentos. Lo primero que hicieron fue comer un poco y luego ir hacia lo estanques mencionados por el otro, ya dentro de ellos el ánimo seguía bajo, pues no tenían idea de que más hacer.

-Por lo menos en esto no mintió, estos estanques son de agua cristalina y perfectamente potables, cuesta creer que estén localizados en este lugar.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de escapar de Kuroko Izuku, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

-Pero si salimos de su perímetro, estaremos a la vista de todos los monstruos que aquí habitan y no podremos hacerles frente día y noche. Odio decirlo pero estamos atrapados. Entre la espada y la pared. Sin posibilidad de escape.

-Ah, desearía que los demás estuvieran aquí, Armin seguro tendría una buena idea para escapar.

-Aunque estuviéramos todos, seguro que Kuroko nos derrotaría. No hemos visto más que unas pequeñas muestras de su poder, no me imagino todo de lo que será capaz. Y a pesar de todos sus poderes, teme a Axrex al punto de no querer tener que enfrentarlo directamente. No hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros dos.

-Tiene que haber una manera de que podamos vencer a Kuroko, no es invencible, Axrex lo derroto y encerró en esa torre.

-Pero no somos Axrex. Aunque quizá estamos viendo todo esto de la manera incorrecta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El y nosotros tenemos un objetivo en común, el cual es la derrota de Axrex y reestablecer estos mundos a sus formas originales. Kuroko podrá ser misterioso y tramposo, pero no me parece una mala persona, tampoco que esté a gusto con toda esta realidad. Si es el Emblematic, entonces debe querer que las cosas sean como antes.

-No estoy muy seguro de entenderte.

-Lo que intento decir es que, está buscando algo para derrotarle, que es lo mismo que nosotros buscamos a fin de cuentas. Si apoyamos a Kuroko en lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora, podría ayudarnos a nosotros también, mejor aún, si encuentra lo que sea que busque, puede que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad sin necesidad de enfrentar a Axrex.

-Es una posibilidad, pero él no quiere decirnos que busca, además tras todo lo que ha causado, los problemas que hemos tenido por su culpa y nuestro secuestro. No sé si podamos confiar en él.

-Vale la pena intentarlo. Como en juego de cartas, juegas tu mejor carta en determinado momento de la partida, este es nuestro momento y si lo aprovechamos todo puede mejorar.

-¿De verdad correremos tal riesgo? No hay manera de saber si lo que planea Kuroko sea peor que lo que ha hecho Axrex, ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a traicionarnos como ya lo hizo?

-Tendremos que confiar, es la única opción que nos queda y la única forma en la que podríamos reencontrar a nuestros amigos.

-…Aun tengo mis dudas, pero supongo que tienes razón. Bien, ayudaremos a Kuroko y con suerte eso será de ayuda para nosotros.

-Veras que todo saldrá bien, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Ambos chicos terminaron de asearse y una vez arreglados fueron a buscar a Kuroko el cual estaba explorando las ruinas de la alguna vez alta torre.

-Ah, nada aun.

-Tetsuya.

-¿Qué? Ah, Jaeger, Midoriya, ¿Qué pasa? Ya les dije que ningún animal les hará daño, aunque tampoco por eso deberían buscarse problemas con ellos.

-No es nada de eso, lo que yo he Izuku venimos a decirte es que queremos ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Mencionaste que buscabas algo, queremos ayudarte a encontrarlo.

-Quizá no puedas decirnos que es, pero si entre los tres buscamos, seguro que lo encontraremos pronto y tú te darás cuenta de inmediato y nos avisaras.

-No sé si debería aceptar su ayuda.

-Por favor Kuroko, si en serio existe un método para vencer a Axrex, una manera que tú conozcas, entonces nos interesa.

-Además, llevamos mucho tiempo en este lugar, no estoy seguro de que tan rápido llegamos, pero de cualquier modo has pasado mucho tiempo explorando las ruinas de la torre sin mayor éxito. Un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal.

-…Bueno, odio admitir que buscar en estos escombros se ha prolongado más allá de lo que esperaba.

-Vamos, déjanos ayudarte en esto.

-Ah, bien, supongo que igual esto servirá para mantenerlos ocupados mientras estén aquí, sería injusto ponerlos a dormir de nuevo. Ahora escúchenme, estas secciones ya las he revisado por completo, falta principalmente la parte superior así como el techo de la torre, pensé que todavía me tomaría unos días, pero con ustedes podríamos terminar inclusive hoy.

-Excelente, manos a la obra Izuku.

-De acuerdo, cualquier objeto extraño te lo daremos de inmediato.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a remover los escombros en busca de cualquier objeto de interés. En el interior de la torre misma no parecía haber gran cosa, algunas formaciones indicaban las escaleras, así como lámparas de mano que debían estar colocadas en las paredes mientras se ascendía. Algunos objetos más eran recuperados, pero Kuroko los reconocía de inmediato como pertenecías de la cima que habito. Las horas transcurrieron, aparte de algún descanso ocasional, su labor fue continua y sin detenciones. El día finalmente termino y con ellos un noche de luna llena se hizo presente en la región, los chicos habían conseguido su cometido, terminar de explorar los escombros de la torre, pero desdichadamente no encontraron nada de lo que Kuroko buscaba, con el ánimo un poco bajo los tres volvieron cerca del dirigible, sentándose a los lados de una cálida hoguera que Kuroko ya había hecho previamente.

-Ah, al final no encontramos nada.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces, Kuroko?

-Bueno Midoriya, ya que no hemos localizado nada, creo que la mejor opción que nos queda es continuar buscando en las ruinas del pantano.

-Eso nos tomaría toda la vida y aun así no hay garantía de encontrar nada.

-No pienso entrar en cada ruina que encontremos, no todas deben ser importantes, buscaremos primero por el exterior de ellas viendo cuales pueden ser más llamativas o probables, no hay necesidad de explorar el interior aun.

-De cualquier modo esto nos tomara tiempo.

-Concentremos el día de mañana en explorar Izuku, es mejor que mover escombros inútilmente.

El sonido de unos pasos veloces hicieron cortar las palabras de Eren y los tres vislumbraron un poco a la distancia a un grupo de eso acosadores nocturnos los cuales pasaban corriendo velozmente y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿Seguro que no pueden encontrarnos?

-Descuida Jaeger, estamos a salvo.

-Me cuesta creer que criaturas como esas existen, son seres tan extraños y agresivos.

-Jaeger, tú has viajado por dimensiones en tu universo y llegado hasta este otro, no debería sorprenderte que existan animales como estos, además ellos no son malvados ni agresivos, solo están aprovechando la oportunidad que se les ha dado.

-¿Qué? ¿Oportunidad? ¿Conocías a estas cosas de antes?

-Sí, Vivian en una isla donde no hay muchos animales grandes, este pantano es un paraíso para ellos y por eso atacan todo lo que ven. Quizá presienten que los buenos tiempos no serán eternos, así que se atascaran de comida ahora.

-Kuroko, ¿De verdad no puedes decirnos lo que sucedió?

-…Todo esto comenzó porque… agshtasjas…

-¡Kuroko!

-¡Amigo! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

El chico comenzó a sufrir de una convulsión muy seria que lo hizo caer de espalda al suelo, los otros dos trataron de auxiliarle sin saber qué hacer para detenerlo. Lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente se detuvo y Kuroko recobro la compostura tosiendo reiteradamente en el proceso.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof…ah…

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Cof, el hechizo que Axrex me impuso, me impide hablar con libertad sobre los acontecimientos previos, todo lo que se, todo lo que conozco sobre él, no puedo decirlo, menos aún escribirlo, así que ni lo piensen.

-Parecia que en verdad te estaba lastimando.

-Lo hace Midoriya, esta maldición lo hace.

-Maldita sea, tanta información disponible tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, es como si todas las respuestas estuvieran dentro de un pequeño cofre del cual no tenemos la llave.

-Buena analogía Jaeger, muy buena de hecho. La única manera de destruir este hechizo es vencer a Axrex, ya sea de manera directa o buscando la otra manera que quiero yo.

-La encontraremos, si hay una manera de vencerle te ayudaremos a encontrarla. Una vez que la tengamos todo se solucionara y apuesto que hasta Levi sonreirá por ello.

-Tu esposo, no me parece alguien que haya sonreído alguna vez.

-Lo ha hecho, solo que no lo hace mucho en público.

-Eso se puede malinterpretar jejejeje.

-¡Kuroko! ¡No pienses en eso!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Izuku! ¡¿Tu también?!

-Lo siento, es que fue muy gracioso jajajaja.

-Agth los dos están en contra mía.

-Ya, ya, solo bromeaba. Aunque algo me dice que Rivaille estará muy molesto conmigo por haberlos traído hasta aquí, ya no se digan los demás. Seguro intentaran matarme.

-Tal vez, pero cuando les expliquemos la situación cambiaran de parecer, si cumples tu palabra Kuroko, yo me encargare de que ni Levi ni los otros te hagan daño.

-¿Y tu novio Midoriya? Seguro también estará molesto conmigo.

-Am, Todoroki y yo no volvimos en realidad, así que no deberías preocuparte.

-¿Aun tienes problemas para perdonarlo?

-Es difícil Eren y tras saber todo lo que sabemos, ya no estoy seguro sobre si lo nuestro era real de verdad o si solo han sido fantasías.

-Lo suyo es real Midoriya, lo sé muy bien. Tú y el estaban muy enamorados, es algo triste que todas estas circunstancias los hayan tenido que separar.

-¿Nos conocíamos de antes?

-En cierto modo, pero por lo que vi, ustedes eran muy felices. Por eso mismo no te sientas confundido, lo suyo es muy real, solo que no pueden recordarlo.

-Lo ves Izuku, estoy seguro de que un día las cosas volverán a ser lo que eran y que tú y ese chico estarán juntos de nuevo.

-Quien sabe, quizá si todo sale bien.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kuroko? ¿No había nadie importante en tu vida?

-…eso es algo que les contare en otra ocasión, como ya sabrás no puedo hablar de todo mi pasado. Yo creo que por lo pronto solo dormiré, ya es muy noche de cualquier modo.

-Oh vamos, no es tan tarde.

-Lo lamento, pero en verdad utilizo la noche para dormir, en esa parte nunca mentí awwww buenas noches chicos, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Solo se excusó para no decirnos.

-Tal vez, comamos un poco más y luego vayamos a descansar también, nos espera un largo día entre las ruinas.

-Encontraremos lo que sea que Kuroko busca, estoy seguro de eso.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron un poco más frente a la hoguera y posteriormente la apagaron para regresar al interior del dirigible. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, Eren no paraba de pensar en Rivaille, aquella persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, era inevitable pensar que estaría haciendo en ese momento, el cómo se encontraría, un gran número de dudas asaltaban su mente impidiéndole dormir tranquilamente, fue entre estas mismas que el cansancio hizo su efecto hasta lograr descansar. Cuando el nuevo día comenzó en el pantano, los chicos se encontraban ya en la parte de afuera organizando la exploración que harían, tomarían rumbos diferentes, con el fin de explorar todo lo posible y no solo eso, Kuroko expandiría su campo de nula presencia por lo que podrían alejarse sin problemas hasta unos 20 kilómetros.

El lugar era un laberinto de ruinas de diferentes clases, algunos parecían edificios antiguos, otros modernos, un gran mosaico con estructuras de todo tipo. Eren se había alejado hasta llegar a un fragmento de muro muy familiar, pues se encontraba la puerta de Trost con el símbolo de la mujer Rose. No era posible que eso estuviese ahí, ya que Kyojinland si bien estaba aislada y bajo presiones constantes se mantenía segura, mas ese fragmento de muro ahí era un enigma que no podía comprender.

En otra parte del pantano Izuku estaba caminando cerca de unos arcos de estilo oriental y que a la par estaban unas enormes cabezas esculpidas en piedras, todos degradados y con plantas cubriéndolos. Las cosas eran desconocidas para el pero de igual manera llamativas, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no cayó en cuenta del profundo desnivel frente suyo, por lo que casi cae en la estrepitosa caída sujetándose por muy poco de unas lianas y retrocediendo hasta quedar de espala con un poste de los arcos.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, diablos, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, lo último que quiero es romperme una pierna o morir en este lugar.

El sonido de unas pisadas veloces lo hicieron voltear y vio a uno de esos acosadores nocturnos venir corriendo velozmente por el camino que el tomo, si bien se puso nervioso comprobó que la bestia no era capaz de percibirlo aun estando a un lado suyo, el animal se detuvo y después fue descendiendo por una bajada en el risco que daba hasta el suelo del desnivel, ya ahí continuo avanzando hasta pasar por otras grandes ruinas que llamaron la atención del chico. Mientras estaba descendiendo pudo reconocer el edificio, el mismo que había visto la noche que buscaban a Eren en el pantano. Ya estando en el suelo tuvo una extraña sensación, como si algo le estuviese atrayendo al edificio, comenzó a explorar solo por el exterior evitando cualquier acceso al interior que encontrara, fue mientras lo hacía que se topó con un gran acceso en la parte del frente, la entrada al edificio y al mismo tiempo la sensación se intensificaba en ese punto. Comenzó a acercarse observando que todo estaba en oscuridad y aparte de raíces de plantas en la parte superior, no se observaba nada más. Haciendo caso a su uso de razón, se alejó aun percibiendo la sensación mientras lo hacía, solo que ahora por más que se alejara continuaba sintiéndola.

Las horas pasaron y Kuroko y Eren ya se encontraban de regreso junto al dirigible esperando la llegada de su compañero el cual finalmente apareció entre la vegetación.

-Izuku, por fin llegas.

-Jaeger estaba especialmente preocupado por ti.

-Lo lamento, me perdí un poco y creo que me salí también de perímetro que hiciste porque un pulpo me persiguió un poco jeje.

-Bueno, ya no importa, estas de vuelta con nosotros y ahora podemos decirte los sitios que encontramos, creo que hay una buena oportunidad de hallar algo en esos lugares. ¿Tu encontraste algo?

-Bueno Eren, yo…yo…yo si encontré algo pero…me he sentido raro desde que me acerque a ese lugar.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero puedo mostrarles, sería mucho más fácil, síganme los llevare a ese sitio.

Kuroko y Eren se miraron uno al otro y después siguieron a Izuku el cual ya estaba de camino a su destino. Tras recorrer el pantano llegaron al gran desnivel que encontró Izuku observando las ruinas del edificio allí abajo, fue entonces que los dos percibieron la misma sensación de la que hablaba el otro, la cual se intensificaba conforme se acercaban y se acentuaba en la entrada de la estructura.

-No puede ser una coincidencia esta sensación, debemos entrar.

-Espera Kuroko, no sabemos lo que haya ahí dentro ni lo que estamos sintiendo, ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay alguna amenaza o trampa? Ni siquiera podemos ver.

El chico hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera luminosa blanca la cual levitaba a su costado por lo que ahora podían iluminar el camino. Dado que comenzó a entrar los otros no tuvieron más opción que seguirle e iniciar la exploración del edificio. El interior era muy extraño para ellos, un gran número de pasillos y cuartos, los cuales parecían ser oficinas o aulas, los pasillos estaban llenos de objetos abandonados pero lo más llamativo era que pareciera que quienes estuvieran ahí dejaron caer sus cosas mientras huían. Continuaron avanzando en el interior siguiendo por donde era más intensa la señal hasta que tras casi una hora consiguieron llegar frente a unas viejas puertas de madera, los tres las empujaron consiguiendo desatascarlas y encontraron una vieja oficina en ruinas con objetos como sofás, escritorios y libreros.

-Es aquí, aquí se sentía la señal.

-Pero ya no está Izuku, desapareció apenas entramos.

-Busquemos alrededor, lo que percibíamos debe seguir aquí.

Rebuscaron por toda la habitación, moviendo los muebles, buscando entre los libros, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que llamase en verdad su atención, cualquier objeto que pudiera tener un aspecto misterioso. Eren estaba revisando unos cajones de escritorio cuando noto que uno tenía un segundo cajo en su interior, uno escondido, al sacarlo vio en el interior un libro y al tocarlo la sensación regreso a él y a los otros que voltearon en el acto, Eren lo coloco en el escritorio mientras los tres miraban aquel objeto.

-Esto es, esto es lo que percibíamos.

-¿Un simple libro?

-Dudo que sea simple Izuku, no si nos llamó. ¿Tú que piensas Kuroko?

-Que encontramos justo lo que buscábamos. Ya había visto este libro antes.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, fue parte importante de lo que se usó antes y ahora que lo tenemos, podremos reparar todo. Las cosas están por volver a la normalidad chicos, en verdad hemos encontrado una manera de vencer a Axrex y el ni siquiera se lo puede imaginar. ¡¿No es Fantástico?!

-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces es más que fantástico. ¿Puedes leer este libro?

-Puedo comprender parte de él, con suerte lo suficiente para remediar las cosas, hay que volver al dirigible, comenzare los preparativos y practicare un poco antes de hacerlo realmente. Hoy a la media noche haremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Los chicos siguieron a Kuroko y al cabo de un tiempo estaban de vuelta en su nave. Desde la cubierta, Izuku y Eren observaban a Kuroko el cual estaba acomodando algunos de los escombros de la torre, formando tres círculos a su alrededor, así mismo preparaba una fogata y una pila de piedras sobre estas dando aspecto de una pequeña mesa, acto seguido comenzó a ojear el libro y comenzó a practicar lo que ahí venia indicado.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?

-No lo sé Izuku, Kuroko siempre es algo misterioso en su actuar, pero tuvo razón al traernos aquí, ese libro es importante ya lo comprobamos y si existe una manera de arreglar todo, entonces hay que aprovecharla.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, ah, ¿Qué pasara luego?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando todo sea lo que era ¿Qué pasara con estos recuerdos? ¿Seguirán presentes o será como si nunca hubieran existido?

-No lo sé, imagino que un evento tan importante como este no puede ser olvidado. ¿Te preocupa olvidar todo esto?

-No lo sé, es que, era una persona diferente antes y soy una persona distinta ahora. No sé si quiero ser quien era antes o seguir siendo el yo de ahora.

-Pensé que te gustaría recuperar tu vida.

-Si pero... ah olvidado, ni yo me entiendo ahora.

-Te propongo algo. ¿Ven conmigo y los demás a mi hogar?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-Es claro que tienes algunos problemas para decidir, podrías venir con nosotros y pasar un tiempo haya, te dará la oportunidad de escoger que quieres hacer en verdad.

-¿Pero cómo regresaría a este universo?

-Mi Axrex tiene su collar y ya nos envió a nosotros y a Diego aquí, por lo que podrás regresar si eso quieres. Entonces podrías volver a ser quien eras antes o seguir siendo tu yo de ahora.

-…No me parece una mala idea. Sí, creo que accederé a lo que pides.

-Genial, ya verás que despejaras tu mente estando haya.

-¿No decías que tu mundo también era conflictivo por los titanes?

-Te quedaras dentro de los muros, estarás bien.

Ambos chicos continuaron su charla amena dejando de lado a su compañero que seguía hojeando el libro y practicando. Las horas siguieron su curso, la noche se hizo presente, con ella una gran luna llena en el cielo y Kuroko por su parte se sentía listo para comenzar el nuevo hechizo.

-Ya es media noche chicos, es nuestro momento.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara?

-Lo hará Jaeger, ahora vengan, debemos estar juntos.

Los tres fueron hasta el interior de los tres círculos donde estaba la fogata ya encendida debajo de las piedras que Kuroko coloco como una mesa, estando en la superior el libro que encontraron, abierto en una página que el chico reviso de manera reiterada a lo largo del día. El sonido de un trueno capto la atención de los tres y observaron como una gran y repentina tormenta comenzaba a llegar por el oeste, cubriendo el cielo sobre el pantano y generando fuerte vientos así como muchos rayos que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

-¿Estás seguro de que nos destruiremos el mundo?

-Todo estará bien Midoriya, es solo la concentración de energía, la naturaleza sabe que grandes fuerzas están por hacerse presentes.

-¡¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?!

-Es simple Jaeger, en estas páginas hay un conjuro que logre descifrar, mencionándolo nosotros de manera reiterada conseguiremos que esta falsa realidad se deshaga y comience a separarse hasta volver todo a su forma original. Confíen en mí, todo terminara bien.

-Pues eso espero, aunque la tormenta me hace dudar.

-¿Cuáles es el conjuro?

-Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm. (Nota Nekoboy: Son palabras inventadas, no busquen nada en internet).

-¿Qué? Nada de eso tiene sentido, muy apenas te entendí.

-Hay que tomarnos de la manos, comenzare a decirlas yo y cuando se sientan seguros empiecen también, es nuestro momento.

La tormenta gano fuerza así como el viento con ella, los arboles del pantano se agitaban y los animales buscaban refugio en cualquier parte, muchos de ellos dentro de las estructuras en ruinas.

-Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm. Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm. Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm.

-¿Eren?...

-Tu tranquilo Izuku…comencemos también…Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm. Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm.

-….Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm.

-(Kuroko) Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm.

-(Eren) Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm.

-(Izuku) Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm.

Los tres chicos recitaban en voz alta sus palabras mientras que la tormenta a su alrededor crecía en fuerza e intensidad, por todo el pantano la tormenta ganaba fuerza y creaba estragos en la región. Pero no era el único sitio donde se estaba presentando, a lo largo y ancho del mundo, por los diferentes reinos, extrañas tormentas eléctricas se hacían presentes en cada región. Inclusive en la gran ciudad capital, repentinas tormentas se estaban formando sobre el cielo de la ciudad llamando la atención de sus habitantes, un joven de cabello bicolor observaba desde los jardines de su gran casa y Axrex en su palacio observaba desde un balcón lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el pantano era donde la tormenta se generaba con mayor intensidad, un gran remolino se estaba formando justo sobre los chicos y este comenzaba a descender como si formara un gran tornado.

-¡No paren! ¡Sigan recitando las palabras!

-¡Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm!

-¡Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm!

-¡Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm!

Alzaron aún más sus voces gritando con todas sus fuerzas al aire las cinco palabras del conjunto, el libro en la mesa de piedras se agitaba violentamente también y el gran remolino continuaba descendiendo hacia ellos de manera vertiginosa, continuaron gritando las palabras y entonces cuando el gran remolino estaba a unos diez metros sobre ellos este y el libro se detuvieron abruptamente ante sus incrédulas miradas. El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse y entonces las nubes que lo conformaban comenzar a elevarse deshaciéndose la forma del tornado. La tormenta cambio, fue perdiendo su fuerza y las nubes a dispersarse mostrándose nuevamente el cielo entre ellas. Por todo el mundo era el mismo escenario, las repentinas tormentas se deshacían regresando todo a la calma habitual. Axrex en su palacio dio un por un segundo un respiro de alivio, el cual cambio por una gran molestia pues sabía que todo por lo que peleo estuvo por ser destruido. En el pantano los chicos se soltaron las manos, cada uno perplejo por lo ocurrido hasta que Kuroko fue el primero en salir del shock mostrándose muy alterado y nervioso tomando el libro.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Kuroko…

-¡¿Kuroko que sucedió?!

-¡Tenia que funcionar! ¡Tenía que funcionar! ¡No puede irrumpirse! ¡No ahora! ¡No por favor no! ¡Es correcto, debe serlo!

-Fallo, lo que hacíamos fallo.

-¡No Jaeger! ¡No puede haber fallado! ¡Hacíamos lo correcto! ¡No puede haber fallado! ¡No puede fallar! ¡Es todo como debería ser!

-Kuroko te estas alterando demasiado.

-¡Porque tenía que funcionar Midoriya! ¡Prácticamente lo hizo! ¡Estaba funcionando! ¡Tenemos que empezarlo otra vez!

-Kuroko…

-Kuroko, eso no va a servir.

-¡Va a hacerlo! ¡Debemos intentarlo de nuevo! ¡Comenzare de nuevo!

-No lo hagas no tiene caso.

-¡Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm!

-Deja de recitar esas palabras, no tiene sentido.

-¡Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm!

-Detente, no podemos seguir con esto, obviamente nos equivocamos no funcionara por más que lo intentes.

-¡Catmbria, Emletractic, Trianicalag, Unoverrtiar, Acrexm!

-¡Ya detente Tetsuya!

Eren le dio un golpe en la mejilla al otro consiguiendo que por fin detuviera su recito sin sentido, el chico se tocó la parte lastimada y finalmente se derrumbó, su plan excepcional no daría resultado, todo su esfuerzo y planeación eran en vano. Comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas y en poco instantes cayó al suelo inconsciente siendo detenido por sus amigos, sin saber que más hacer tomaron el libro y se llevaron a su amigo hasta el interior del dirigible para refugiarse, ahí Kuroko quedo recostado sobre el suelo con una manta y Eren e Izuku se hacían a la tarea de cerrar los accesos, pues notaron que uno de esos animales rondaba en el exterior muy interesado en la nave. La noche fue larga para todos, aunque quisieron vigilar por su seguridad, ambos también se dejaron vencer por el sueño, al menos estando todo en silencio, nada debería llamar la atención de las bestias.

El sol se hizo presente sobre el pantano, la tormenta de la noche anterior provoco algunos estragos en la región, pero seguía manteniéndose la apariencia salvaje, frondosa e indómita del lugar.

-Awww que noche.

-Awww.

-Buenos días Izuku.

-Buenos días Eren, awww, Hey, ¿Dónde está Kuroko?

-¿Qué? Estaba durmiendo aquí al lado… mío…

-Pues no está aquí.

-Hay no, ya se levantó. Hay que buscarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tras lo que paso ayer, quien sabe lo que pasara por su mente ahora, debemos ver como se encuentra.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, awww espero que no haya ido lejos.

-Quizá siga aquí dentro. Busquemos cuanto antes.

Ambos recorrieron el interior y la cubierta del dirigible sin ningún éxito, por lo que fueron al acceso principal y mientras abrían la puerta sintieron como una repentina y poderosa rafa de viento los arrojaba violentamente al exterior. Cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo sin hacerse mayor daño, al voltear observaron a Kuroko el cual estaba de pie en la entrada.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-Lo siento, pero era necesario.

-Déjalo Eren, ya sabes que siempre hace cosas así.

-Si pero es molesto. Ha, veo que te sientes mejor.

-Físicamente sí, pero no mental ni emocionalmente.

-Si ya me ha quedado claro tras tu ataque de pánico anoche.

-Si tu plan con el libro no funciono, ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Kuroko?

-Tendré que implementar mi plan B. El cual es… dejar a uno aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-En verdad lo lamento, pero no queda otra opción.

-¡Espera ahí! ¡No puedes dejarnos en este lugar con todas esas bestias!

-Por eso a ti te devolveré a ILEGAND Midoriya, estarás mejor ahí.

-¡Tampoco quiero volver a ese lugar!

-¡No te entendemos Kuroko! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué quieres darte por vencido y separarnos de pronto? ¡¿Y porque me dejaras a mi aquí?! ¡Este lugar es espantoso!

-Con nuestra mejor oportunidad perdida lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dispersarnos, ocultarnos y estar fuera del alcance de Axrex, es la única forma de seguir con vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que nos ocultamos? ¿Pero hasta cuándo?

-Por el resto de nuestras vidas Midoriya.

-No podemos solo estar escondidos para siempre, tengo amigos en casa que confían en nosotros para frenar la destrucción que nos amenaza. No puedo solo quedarme aquí y olvidarlos. Además aún tengo que encontrar a Levi y al resto de mi familia, no puedo quedarme sin volver a verlos.

-Lo siento, pero no hay otra opción. Es la única manera de sobrevivir. Y para asegurarme de que no buscaran a nadie y no se meterán en problemas, he de borrar toda sus memorias.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Ya de por si mi existencia es muy confusa! ¡No quiero otra identidad! ¡Quiero saber quién soy para empezar!

-Es algo que tengo que hacer, no puedo permitir que sigan por ahí metiéndose en problemas, es lo mejor para todos. Ni si quiera recordaran sus nombres, será un nuevo comienzo para ustedes, una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

-Por favor no hagas eso, no quiero otro comienzo.

-Tiene que haber otra solución aun, no puedes solo borrarnos los recuerdos una y otra vez.

-No puedes hacerlo, somos amigos.

-Y porque somos amigos, tendré que hacerlo.

-¡NO LO HARAS!

Las fuertes palabras de Eren detuvieron a Kuroko el cual detuvo su aproximar hacia ellos mirando con un poco de asombro al castaño frente suyo que protegía al otro detrás.

-No vas a borrarnos la memoria. Y no vamos a rendirnos tampoco.

-… ¿Por qué?...

-Puede que tu plan no haya sido efectivo, pero aún existe otra manera de derrotar a Axrex y esa es enfrentarlo directamente.

-Es un riesgo suicida.

-Vale la pena correr el riesgo. Lo que hicimos anoche casi funciona, no lo hizo, pero si derrotamos a Axrex podremos volver las cosas a la normalidad y entonces toda nuestra lucha, todo nuestro esfuerzo, habrán tenido sentido.

-Eren tiene razón. Temo a Axrex como casi todo el mundo, pero anoche por un momento sentí que las cosas estaban por mejorar. No ansió verlo y menos pelar contra él, pero si logramos vencerle y todo regresa a ser lo que era, entonces estaríamos salvando no solo a la gente de aquí, sino también a los del hogar de Eren y además, las cosas nunca hubiera cambiado aquí si él y los otros nunca hubieran venido. Se lo debemos en cierto sentido.

-Sera una pelea peligrosa y muy difícil, pero vale la pena correr el riesgo.

-… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tienes tanta esperanza? …

-Necesitamos tenerla. Sin ella nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos y no solo en este mundo sino en cualquier otro. Gracias a ella viajamos hasta aquí pensando en tener éxito y salvar a todos. Debemos seguir teniéndola porque sin ella, en verdad habremos perdido y el Axrex de este mundo habrá triunfado.

-Sabemos que te sientes decaído por lo ocurrido recién, perdimos una batalla pero no hemos perdido la guerra, esa aún tenemos que ganarla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pretenden que ganemos esta guerra? Si ya estamos por los suelos.

-No encontraremos la respuesta aquí solos en este pantano, menos aun escondiéndonos.

-Encontraremos la forma de vencerlo, mientras estemos unidos, hallaremos la manera de derrotarle. Y entonces veras que todo ha valido la pena, que cada pelea, cada golpe, cada momento difícil, habrá sido por algo.

-…

-Debemos buscar a los otros, mientras más seamos, será mucho mejor.

-No te preocupes por Levi ni los otros, veré que no te hagan daño alguno.

-…No comprendo cómo pueden guardar esperanza…en verdad que no lo comprendo, me es imposible…tsk…

Kuroko extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el dirigible y se observó como un veloz resplandor blanco se movió rápidamente por todo este.

-…más les vale que me hagan comprenderlo en el camino…

Los dos entendieron de inmediato, el hechizo que Kuroko les puso para no tocar el dirigible había sido desecho, por lo que ahora podrían tomar los mandos libremente. Le dieron un fuerte abrazo al chico quien no estaba acostumbrado a ninguna clase de contacto de ese tipo. Los tres fueron hasta el interior y ya en la cubierta Izuku comprobó que era capaz de volver a tomar los mandos, tras acomodar algunos cables y tener listo todo, el dirigible comenzó a elevarse rápidamente arrastrando algunas partes del suelo con él. La aeronave estaba elevándose sobre los arboles mostrando en todo su esplendor la vista del corazón del pantano, un lugar lleno de ruinas y misterios, donde encontraron a Kuroko y casi cambian el mundo y ahora estaban viajando nuevamente con la esperanza tras otra posibilidad, vencer frente a frente a Axrex y salvar sus universos.

-(Heichou, nos veremos pronto).

 **Ustedes no tienen idea de cuánto sufrí con este capítulo, no lograba avanzar, escribía dos o tres líneas y me bloqueaba y cuando por fin sentía avance, lo leí primero y no me gusto en absoluto. Por lo que lo borre y tuve que reescribirlo por completo hasta dar con un resultado que en verdad me agradaba, en tres o cuatro días pude hacer lo que no en tres o cuatro semanas. Estamos por llegar al capítulo 50 del fanfic y en verdad espero escribir algo que valga la pena en ese. Como vimos el plan de Kuroko no funciono y ahora están en camino a la capital.**

 **¿Veremos a todo el equipo reunido? ¿Qué pretenderá Axrex? ¿Qué información posee Kuroko que le es imposible revelar? En futuros caps, obtendremos las respuestas. ¡Muchas gracias a esa linda persona que me ha dejado review en cada capítulo las últimas veces! ¡Me alegras mucho el día!**


End file.
